Ojos de inocencia
by Saulen
Summary: Allen ha luchado junto a Lenalee por mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ésta. Al fin ha llegado el momento de revelarlos, pero una nueva exorcista podría cambiar las cosas, cuya inocencia podría llevar a Walker lejos de su compañera...
1. Preludio de hielo

Mirada de inocencia

Historia que ocurre tres años después de lo acontecido en la trama de la serie…

El sol se oculta por el horizonte. Una joven de cabello verde oscuro, llena de heridas y cortadas, permanece con las manos sobre el rostro, llorando rodeada de restos de lo que apunta a haber sido una gran batalla. Están en la pendiente de una montaña.

-Allen… yo solo quería estar a tu lado… perdóname… perdóname… -Llora desesperada. Otro exorcista pelirrojo que lleva un parche en el ojo la mira silencioso. En la cima de la montaña, Allen está arrodillado junto a una joven exorcista de cabello negro que está bañada en sangre. Él sujeta su mano con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla y limpiar su rostro.

-…Todo estará bien. –Le dice aparentando tranquilidad, mientras oculta su frustración.

-Ya lo está, Allen-chin… siempre quise… estar entre tus brazos… nada más importa ya…

-No, no está bien; ya verás que pronto llegarán los transportes, te llevaremos de vuelta a la orden y dentro de nada estarás como antes.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí? Perdóname, no era esa mi intención… -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando se da cuenta de que Allen ya está derramando las suyas sobre ella.- Allen-san, yo a ti… siempre…

-Es suficiente, Stella, trata de descansar. –Le insiste preocupado.

-No, debo decirte que yo… te amo… -Sus últimas palabras salen como un susurro que llega débil a sus oídos, mientras sus ojos reflejan el dolor de sentir que la vida se escapa del débil cuerpo que sostiene entre sus brazos.

-Stella… ¡¡Stella!! –Grita tristemente. Lenalee cubre sus oídos y cierra sus ojos con fuerza al oírlo gritar.

Seis meses antes

El exorcista de cabello blanco va caminando por los pasillos de la orden con un ramo de flores en la mano. Lo mira y suspira recordando las palabras de su amigo.

-_En una cita, siempre es bueno llevarle flores a la chica, ¿entiendes?_ –Le explicó el aprendiz de bookman durante el almuerzo.

-Aún así… -Piensa el joven mientras finalmente se planta frente a la puerta de la habitación. Fugazmente siente la presencia de alguien espiándolo; mira hacia el pasillo y no ve a nadie. Detrás de la pared está Komui con un control remoto, mirando con los anteojos empañados.

-Así que piensas llevarte a Lenalee… ¡¡no puedo permitírtelo!! Ahora vas a probar la fuerza de Komurin XIX. –Sonríe malvadamente dispuesto a apretar el botón, pero lo detiene un martillazo en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente.

-Disculpe, señor supervisor, pero no puedo dejar que se meta con los tórtolos; ya suficiente interrupción tienen con ellos mismos. –Explica Lavi.- Además, se supone que usted tiene que ir a recibir a la nueva exorcista que llega hoy a la orden.

-Lena…lee… Allen-kun… -Balbucea con ojos de espiral. Cuando el joven bookman vuelve a ver, Lenalee ya ha abierto la puerta y se encuentran conversando.

-Estas… son para ti, espero que te gusten. –Le dice dándole las flores.

-…Si, si me gustan, muchas gracias, Allen.

-Nn…no, de nada. –Los dos sonríen tímidos, Allen le tiende el brazo y ella lo toma de él, ambos salen caminando hacia la ciudad.

-Lenalee… -Piensa Lavi mirándola mientras la pareja se aleja de ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad, el tren ha llegado a la estación y de él baja una joven de quince años, de cabello oscuro corto, ojos rosados y piel clara, llevando un vestido largo y una maleta de la mitad de su tamaño. Mira un papel y nerviosa vuelve la cabeza en todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde estará ese lugar…? Si es tan secreto no creo que pueda preguntarle a nadie… ¿Qué haaago? –Se pregunta con burbujitas de lágrimas en los ojos.

Por otro lado, Allen y Lenalee están en un restaurante del pueblo almorzando. Él devora comida en su estilo acostumbrado mientras ella toma una taza de té, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Es un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees? –Le pregunta ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta parando de engullir.

-No es nada… es solo que hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo… puedo decir que te conozco de toda la vida, Allen. –Extiende su mano sobre la mesa.

-Lo mismo digo yo, Lenalee. –Estira su mano y sujeta la de ella. La joven se muestra ansiosa, moviendo sus dedos entre los de él.

-¿Sucede algo? –Inquiere en tono inocente.

-Allen… tú… y yo… ¿qué somos? –Pregunta avergonzada. Al escucharla, Allen traga de golpe el nuevo bocado que había ingerido, sin siquiera masticarlo; pero luego parpadea y le sonríe.

-Lenalee…

-Es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy contigo… -Le dice mientras los dedos de ambos juguetean entre sí.

-Es natural, desde que se formaron los equipos quedamos juntos porque trabajamos muy bien.

-¡Allen! Sabes a lo que me refiero… -Insiste sin mirarlo de frente.

-Lenalee… a pesar de que mi maestro tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres, nunca me enseñó sobre eso; así que no soy muy bueno en lo que concierne a esas cosas… -Al escucharlo, ella intenta retirar la mano, pero él la detiene con firmeza, sorprendiéndola.

-Allen…

-… Sin embargo, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre eso… hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro, y es de que… -Se ruboriza tomando valor.- Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, Lenalee.

-Allen… -Repite embelesada por sus palabras.- Esas palabras son las mismas que yo iba a decirte, Allen.

-…Esto… -Dice sonrojado y tocándose la mejilla con el dedo.- Esto quiere decir que tu y yo somos… somos…

En ese instante los sorprende el ruido del cañón de un Akuma nivel 2 atacando la ciudad. Lenalee muestra un poco de decepción y luego se pone seria, igual que Allen; ambos salen corriendo rumbo al lugar de donde viene el escándalo.

-¡Lenalee! Nuestra conversación… -Le dice mientras corren.

-Terminaremos luego, aunque creo que ya no hay mucho más que decir… -Le dice en una mezcla de confianza y melosidad.

-Oh no… espero saber manejar esto… -Musita asustado. Mientras tanto, frente al Akuma ha aparecido la joven recién llegada. Deja su maleta a un lado y mira a su adversario, temblorosa.

-Nnnn… no… ¡no debes atacar a la gente inocente! –Le reclama al demonio; quien solo se detiene y la mira de frente, aproximándose.

-¿Eh? ¿quién rayos te crees, niña? -Le pregunta el monstruo, que parece un oso de metal, con el rostro del alma en la frente.

-Yo… Yo soy… -Dice mientras le tiemblan las piernas.

-¡Lenalee! –Le indica Allen a la mencionada al llegar al lugar de la pelea; ella asiente y activa sus Dark boots , pero se detiene al comprobar lo que sucede frente a ellos, igual que Allen.

-INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE – ARCO DE LA CAZADORA –Invoca sacando un arco y flecha de energía, mientras sus ojos cambian de rosados a verde intenso.

-¿¡EHH!? ¿Exorcista? –Pregunta el Akuma.

-FLECHA DE HIELO. –Anuncia lanzando su flecha, que atraviesa al monstruo y lo congela, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos, dejando sin nada que hacer a la pareja, que se queda perpleja ante la demostración. La muchacha termina su activación, su arco desaparece y sus ojos regresan a ser rosados, suspira aliviada.

-Lenalee… -Musita Allen.

-Si, lo se… -Responde ella.

-Uff… -Dice la chica limpiándose la frente.- Por poco y le lanzo mal el tiro, jejeje… -Mira hacia todos lados buscando a algún testigo cuando se topa con los dos exorcistas que la miran inquietos.

-Eh… hola… -La saluda Allen, sonriente. Ella se asusta al verse descubierta, pero ellos se acercan para tranquilizarla.

-Tú… ¿acaso eres una exorcista? –Le pregunta Lenalee. La joven se sonroja y asiente.

-Ustedes…

-Nosotros también lo somos; ella es Lenalee y mi nombre es Allen Walker. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah… ¡si! –Se apresura a hacer una reverencia.- ¡Mi nombre es Stella Jaques y soy una exorcista de la sede de Francia, mucho gusto!

-¿Francia?

-Ahora que lo dices, mi hermano dijo que una nueva exorcista vendría el día de hoy. Probablemente se refería a ti, Stella-san.

-Con Stella es suficiente, Lenalee-san.

-Entonces te diré lo mismo, Stella. Solo Lenalee estará bien.

-Y a mí puedes decirme Allen. –Interviene para seguir con la corriente. Ella sonríe jovial y asiente.

-¡Si!

En la Orden, Kanda se encuentra meditando junto a su espada dentro de su habitación. Un pétalo de la flor de loto se desprende y cae del otro lado del reloj, sin que esto lo disturbe en lo más mínimo.

-_¡¡No me dejes, por favor, Yu, no me dejes!!_ –Recuerda la voz de una mujer llamándolo. Hace un leve gesto de malestar y continúa con los ojos cerrados.

-No vale la pena… -Musita con desinterés.

En el comedor están Miranda, Crowley y Lavi charlando un poco mientras Komui hace los preparativos para la recepción de la nueva exorcista. El vampiro de Akumas tiene un vaso de té al cual le da sorbos regulares.

-Así que Allen-kun y Lenalee-chan por fin tuvieron una cita. –Comenta Miranda.

-Yo lo supe todo el tiempo-de aru. Allen y Lenalee hacen una muy bonita pareja; así como lo éramos mi querida Eliade y yo… -Se pone melancólico.

-Bueno, no exactamente como ustedes, creo yo. –Corrige Lavi mientras su amigo se suena la nariz.

- Pero, ¿está bien para ti, Lavi? –Le pregunta Crowley, conocedor de su situación.

-Si, lo esta. Soy un bookman, así que lo que a mi me corresponde es observar como suceden las cosas.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas oportunidad para el amor, Lavi-kun. –Agrega la exorcista del tiempo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que compita con Allen? –Responde desinteresado.

-Bueno, yo…

-Ya te lo dije, Allen puede quedarse con ella si quiere; es lo mejor, además, si le preguntas a ella, su decisión está tomada de antemano. –Termina maduramente.

-Oigan, parece que ya llegó la nueva exorcista, y viene junto con Allen y Lenalee. –Les informa el director de los investigadores, asomándose al comedor.

-¿Vienen con ella? –Inquiere Crowley.

-¿Es una chica? –Pregunta Lavi, emocionado.

-Pensé que no estabas interesado en el amor. –Recuerda Miranda.

-Bueno, si la parejita interrumpió su cita para traerla, quiere decir que seguramente es una chica con cara de inocente. –Infiere científico el joven bookman.

-Ya veo. Quiere decir que si fuera fea ellos no se le hubieran acercado. –Razona la exorcista.

-Allen no es como tú, Lavi. –Corrige el vampiro. Lavi saca la lengua con cara alegre.

Allen, Lenalee y Stella llegan frente a la puerta de la orden, donde la cara guardián los detiene para hacer el examen de la recién llegada; que se asusta al ver a la pared mirándola.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –Pregunta asustada.

-Tranquila, él es el guardián de la puerta; se encarga de que solo los humanos y no los Akumas entren a la fortaleza. –Explica Lenalee.

-Aunque a mí me confundió con un Akuma… -Recuerda Allen.

-… Y… ¿qué debo hacer?

-Solo párate frente a él y espera a que termine de analizarte.

-A… ¿analizarme…?

-Tranquila, ya verás que no te sucede nada. –La calma Allen, sonriéndole. Su sonrisa la tranquiliza y asiente.

-Si, Allen.

-Exorcista… es una exorcista. –Dice la puerta; luego se abre dejándolos entrar.

-Si, de veras que si lo soy… hasta donde se… -Musita torpemente la nueva exorcista.

-Cuando veo la facilidad con la que todos pasan, recuerdo la mala suerte que yo tuve… -Le dice Allen a Lenalee, ella solo sonríe llevándose los dedos contraídos a los labios. Stella camina entre ellos, mirando de reojo a Allen, ligeramente sonrojada. Al cabo de unos momentos llegan a la oficina de Komui, donde los está esperando.

-¡¡Lenalee!! Pensé que Allen-kun y tú se habían ido en una escapada romántica al pueblo. Espero que no sea el caso... –Mira con cara de asesino a Allen, que sonríe forzadamente.

-Estábamos en nuestra cita cuando un Akuma atacó, pero para cuando llegamos a exterminarlo, Stella ya lo había hecho. –Reporta la hermana menor.

-¿¡Entonces sí era una cita!?

-¡¡Hermano!! Soy mayor de edad, puedo salir con quien yo quiera, ¿no es así?

-Pero, Lenalee… -La mira llorando a torrentes, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Ehm… ¿no deberíamos hablar sobre Stella? –Interrumpe Allen.

-Hablaré contigo luego, Allen-kun. –Le dice con cara de asesino, poniéndolo más nervioso aún.- Pero es verdad, estoy aquí para dar la bienvenida a Stella-san a nuestro cuartel.

-Si… -Dice el exorcista.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme. –Reverencia la joven.- Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo también lo espero, Stella-chan. –La toma de las manos mirándola sonriente.- Ahora, el hecho de que los dos estén aquí me ahorra tener que mandarlos a llamar. –Dice Komui.

-¿Eh? ¿A nosotros? –Se miran los dos.

-Stella-chan terminó su entrenamiento como exorcista en Francia no hace mucho, así que aún le falta experiencia. Allen, Lenalee, ustedes son la pareja de exorcistas con el mejor trabajo en equipo que he visto; así que me gustaría que Stella los acompañara en sus misiones hasta que se acostumbre al trabajo. –Propone el supervisor.

-Por mi no hay problema. –Dice Allen. Lenalee no luce tan animada, pero asiente.

-Está bien, hermano. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Stella. –Sonríe la joven. Stella le sonríe, pero sonríe más animada en torno a Allen; pero se sonroja en cuanto éste le devuelve la sonrisa, lo que no deja de molestar a la casi novia de Walker.

-Es… espero que podamos trabajar juntos, y les prometo ayudar en todo lo posible. –Dice la chica.

-Yo también lo espero, Stella.

-Ahora, muéstrenle el lugar a su nueva compañera. –Les dice Komui.

-Si. –Responden ambos, saliendo de la habitación junto con ella.

-¡Si! –Sonríe feliz. Lenalee también sonríe, pero no puede deshacerse del sentimiento que la invade.

-Allen… ¿qué ibas a responderme?...

Continuará


	2. Las dos muñecas

2ª noche – Las dos muñecas

Stella y Lenalee llegan caminando hasta los dormitorios. La exorcista mayor se detiene frente a una de las puertas indicándole la entrada.

-Esta será tu habitación, Stella. La mía es la segunda después del pasillo y la de Allen es aquella que se ve del otro lado. –Le muestra con la mano. Stella asiente a las indicaciones y se muestra particularmente sonriente al escuchar la ubicación de la de Walker.

-Es la de Allen… -Responde mostrándose sonrojada; lo que incomoda a Lenalee, quien aún así trata de mantenerse ecuánime.

-Si, pero cualquier consulta puedes hacérmela a mí, ¿está bien? –Le dice sonriendo.

-… De acuerdo, Lenalee. –Responde obediente.

-Mañana te presentaré a nuestros compañeros exorcistas. Verás que a excepción de un par de ellos, la mayoría son bastante amigables.

-… Dime, Lenalee. Yo formaré un equipo contigo y con Allen, ¿verdad?

-Si, mientras te acostumbras a la vida de la orden y al trabajo de campo. –Explica ligeramente evasiva.

-¿Tú y Allen se conoces bien? Me dio la impresión de que son buenos amigos… espera, ahora que lo pienso… cuando nos encontramos… ¿estaban en una cita? –Pregunta afligida, haciendo cara de ojos de punto y boca ondulada. La joven Lee se ve acorralada ante las preguntas de la joven, retrocediendo un poco.

-Allen y yo… -Revive la conversación que tuvieron.- _Me gusta estar a tu lado, Lenalee…_._ ¿quiere decir que tú y yo somos…? _–No terminó al ser interrumpido por el Akuma, dejando de lado por completo el tema y llamándola para pelear. Termina de recordar, se da la vuelta y trata de sonar animada.- Somos amigos. –Explica vacilante. Sus palabras dibujan una sonrisa de emoción en los labios de Stella.

-Ya veo; ¡buenas noches, Lenalee! –Se despide sonriente entrando a su habitación. Lenalee la ve entrar y cerrar la puerta, suspira y camina lentamente hacia la suya.

-_Allen… ¿qué ibas a responderme? ¿seguimos siendo solo amigos?_ Allen… -Repite su nombre juntando sus manos contra su pecho y mostrándose desesperada por una respuesta. Su cabello cae sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos de sombras mientras se conduce silenciosamente hacia su habitación.

-Solo a ti te pasa que un Akuma se aparece cuando estás en una cita. –Se burla Lavi sentado en la silla de la habitación de Allen, quien está sobre la cama, apoyado en la pared. Los ilumina la luz de la lámpara. El exorcista principal sonríe ante el triste comentario.

-De todos modos no hubo mucho que hacer, para cuando llegamos, Stella ya se había hecho cargo del Akuma.

-¿Stella? ¿Así se llama la nueva exorcista? ¿y qué tal está?

-Pues la verdad sí es muy linda, jejeje… -Sonríe llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza. De repente tiene el martillo de Lavi empujando su cuello, la cara de éste luce tenebrosa y celosa a la vez.

-Si está linda, entonces recuerda que tú ya tienes a Lenalee; deja algo para que los pobres coman, Allen… -Musita pesado y débil.

-No entiendo lo que dices… -Lo calma con las manos mientras arquea los ojos con una gota en la cabeza. Su amigo encoje su arma y apoya su barbilla en el respaldo de la silla, suspirando.

-No me vengas con que no lo entiendes, Allen. Me refiero a los sentimientos de Lenalee. –Dice un poco más serio, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

-Los sentimientos… de Lenalee… -Repite Walker. Recuerda el momento de su conversación en el restaurante.- _Allen-kun… tú y yo… ¿qué somos?_

-Te dijo algo, ¿verdad? –Le pregunta al verlo distraído, lo que lo hace poner cara de asustado, pero luego vuelve a la seriedad.

-Ahora que lo pienso… creo que hablamos un poco de eso. –Luego añade escéptico.- Pero Lavi, tú conoces a Lenalee y sabes que ella se preocupa igual por todos sus amigos… esa es su razón para luchar. –Recuerda convencido, con cierto aire de resignación.

-Si, conozco a Lenalee; y también a ti. Es por eso que te digo que abras los ojos y la mires, porque hay alguien para ella más importante que todos sus amigos. –Sugiere levantándose y abriendo la puerta sin volver a verlo. Allen lo observa sin saber qué responder a sus palabras. Finalmente el pelirrojo se da vuelta y lo mira con su sonrisa habitual.- Espero que me presentes a Stella-chan el día de mañana.

-Ah… de acuerdo. –Responde pensativo mientras su amigo cierra la puerta frente a él. Luego mira su mano y recuerda la sensación de los dedos de Lenalee entrelazados con los suyos. En su habitación, ella, ya acostada en su cama, mira su mano recordando la misma sensación.

-Allen… -Musita con una felicidad mezclada de agonía.

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo está ya en la cafetería desayunando. Stella está junto con Allen y Lenalee haciendo la fila para ordenar su comida. La recién llegada mira admirada hacia todos lados, viendo a la gente comer y conversar en un salón tan amplio.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? Yo también me sorprendí mucho con todo lo que hay aquí la primera vez que vine. –Le dice Allen, para darle confianza.

-Muchas gracias, Allen. –Le sonríe la chica.

-Yo pediré un desayuno tradicional. –Ordena Lenalee, excluyéndose de la conversación, lo que extraña a Allen, pero no le da importancia.

-Aquí tienes, querida Lenalee. –Le sirve Jerry. Luego ella toma su bandeja y espera a Allen, como usualmente lo hace.

-Yo pediré un triple tazón de arroz, un plato de cerdo adobado, diez ordenes de hotcakes con miel, cinco tostadas con mermelada y dos litros de jugo de naranja. –Pide feliz el exorcista de cabello blanco.

-Vaya, siempre es un gusto cocinar para ti, Allen-kun. –Le dice el cocinero sirviéndole los platos en una bandeja gigante.

-Muchas gracias. –Luego se dirige a Stella.- Es que yo como mucho… -Dice sonriendo. Ella al verlo tan feliz, se ruboriza.

-¿Y qué vas a pedir tú, señorita?

-Yo… yo quiero lo mismo que Allen… -Dice con timidez.

-¿¡Lo mismo!! –Preguntan Lenalee y Jerry, sorprendidos.

-¿Podrás comerte todo eso, Stella? –Le pregunta Walker.

-Por supuesto… a mi también me gusta comer… -Explica aún con las mejillas rosadas mientras Jerry le pasa una bandeja similar a la de Allen, que apenas puede cargar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, descuiden. –Sigue sonriente. Allen y Lenalee se miran el uno al otro y caminan a buscar una mesa, cuando Lavi los llama desde la cual están todos; así que lo siguen y se sientan. Allí están también Crowley, Miranda y Kanda, que está apartado comiendo soba en silencio.

-Comiendo mucho como siempre, Allen. –Saluda el vampiro.

-Yo me preocuparía si no comiera. –Agrega Lenalee. Allen solo se ríe un poco. En eso Lavi mira a Stella e inmediatamente sus ojos se vuelven corazones.

-¡¡Strike!! –Dice haciendo gesto de éxito con el brazo.

-¿Tú eres la nueva exorcista? –Le pregunta Miranda.

-Si… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Stella.

-Ara, Stella-chan, es un bonito nombre. –Comenta la exorcista del tiempo.

-Oí que hiciste tu entrenamiento en Francia. –Comenta el vampiro. Ella mira al exorcista más alto con cierto temor.

-¡Vamos, no la agobien con preguntas que la ponen nerviosa! –Regaña Lavi, poniéndose frente a ella. Crowley lo mira sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Oh, disculpa, no pretendía ser indiscreto… -Dice el conde de Allister, disculpándose.

-No, no, no me puso nerviosa su pregunta, señor… Drácula… es que… me preguntaba si es verdad eso de que usted chupa sangre… -Inquiere tímidamente; lo que le saca las lágrimas a Crowley, ante la esbozada sonrisa de Miranda y Lavi, que le tocan los hombros.

-Solo bebo la sangre de los Akumas… ese es el poder de mi inocencia… -Explica tristemente, expeliendo humo morado que expresa su humor. Lenalee y Kanda siguen masticando en silencio prestando atención solo a su plato de comida. Allen por su parte parece entretenido con la conversación.

-Woah… en verdad es un poder fascinante, Crowley-senpai.

-¡¡Senpai!! –Celebra triunfante.- ¡¡Por primera vez en la vida, alguien me considera su senpai!! ¡¡Oh, Eliade!!

-¡¡Perdón!! ¡¡no fue mi intención!! ¡disculpe si lo ofendí de alguna manera!! –Llora asustada.

-¡No, no, no!! –Niega preocupado.- Soy yo quien no quise asustarte, Stella… -Se disculpa él.

-Dios, parece que estarán así toda la tarde… -Comenta Lavi.

-Por cierto, si no comienzas a comer, no vas a terminar a tiempo, Stellaaaaaaa… -Dice Miranda, pero se sorprende al ver que todos los platos de la bandeja de Stella ya están vacíos, igual que la de Allen.- ¡¡A dónde se fue toda la comida?! –Pregunta asustada.

-… Me la comí mientras conversaba con Crowley-senpai… ¿estuvo mal? –Pregunta afligida.

-No, para nada, es solo que jamás pensé que existiera una persona capaz de comer al mismo ritmo que Allen-kun. –Explica la exorcista castaña.

-No se si tomar eso como un halago, Miranda-san. –Comenta Allen; todo el mundo se ríe; Stella se ve particularmente animada entre todos sus nuevos compañeros.

-Gracias por la comida. –Dice Lenalee poniéndose de pie y llevándose su bandeja vacía hacia el estante, sin volver a ver a ninguno de ellos. Kanda eleva su mirada y la observa alejarse mientras termina de engullir la soba. Entrecierra los ojos como detectando algo.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Lenalee? –Pregunta Crowley.- Estuvo muy seria durante toda la comida.

-No lo sé; a mí también me pareció un poco seria, pero no debe ser nada importante. –Relaja Allen; pero se topa con la mirada de reproche de Lavi.

-Tú. –interviene Kanda dirigiéndose a Stella.

-¿Eh? ¡Si! –Responde presta la joven. Allen mira a su amigo, extrañado.

-Tú también eres del tipo parásito, ¿no es así? – Le pregunta fijando sus ojos en los suyos. El rostro del espadachín se refleja en las pupilas de la muchacha.

-Pues a mí me pareció más del tipo equipo. –Dice Allen, recordando la batalla que tuvo contra el Akuma.- Ella creó un arco con su inocencia y destruyó al enemigo con una flecha.

-… Creo que soy del tipo parásito. –Acepta Stella. Walker la mira sorprendido.- Mi inocencia no es un artículo… está en mis ojos. –Explica sonriendo.- Puedo ver todo con mis ojos, y ellos me permiten copiar cualquier arma y proyectarla sobre mi cuerpo.

En ese momento regresa Lenalee, muy seria, y se dirige a Allen y Stella.

-Tenemos una misión; debemos salir lo antes posible.

-¿Eh? Está bien. –Asiente Allen, levantándose y siguiéndola. Stella sale detrás de ellos; mientras Lavi observa al trío, preocupado.

-Allen… Lenalee… -Repite con voz tenue.

(Salen las letras de D.Gray man en la esquina)

(Vuelven a salir las letras de D.Gray man en la esquina)

El Conde del Milenio se encuentra en el salón rodeado de teléfonos mientras habla a través de uno. Road está sobre una alfombra cerca de él mientras lee un libro cerca de la chimenea.

-Si, si, lo entiendo; tómate tu tiempo, pero haz un poco de escándalo para llamar la atención, si, si, adiós. –Cuelga sin perder su sonrisa de siempre. Vuelve a ver a su joven acompañante y se sienta en la mecedora que está cerca de ella.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Pregunta la joven Noé.- ¿Me dejarás jugar con mi querido Allen otra vez?

-Parece que hay un trozo de inocencia en un pueblo inglés que no habíamos detectado antes. Ya hay un grupo de niveles 2 haciéndose cargo de eso; pero si quieres ir, puedes ir a verlo. –Autoriza dándose aire con un abanico.

-¡¿De veras?! –Salta contenta su consentida.

-Si, de veras; pero no olvides que lo más importante es conseguir la inocencia y no tus gustos personales. –Dice mirando hacia el fuego.

-¿Y puedo llevar "eso"? –Inquiere insistente.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no vayas a romperlo… -Acepta tranquilo.

-¡De acuerdo! –Lo abraza y luego sale corriendo hacia su habitación. El Conde suspira, se ríe un poco y sigue meciéndose.

Allen, Lenalee y Stella van en un carruaje rumbo al pueblo indicado por instrucciones de Komui para recuperar la posible inocencia. Stella va sentada junto a Allen mientras que Lenalee va frente a él. La menor se ha dormido en el camino y tiene su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él, quien lo toma con cierta ternura y se limita a dejarla estar mientras lee los documentos de la misión. La peliverde tiene la barbilla apoyada en el puño mientras mira por la ventana.

-Lenalee… -Dice Allen para romper el silencio. Ella reacciona y lo mira esperando por sus palabras.

-¿Qué sucede, Allen? –Pregunta amable, pero aún impactada por la actitud de Stella hacia él.

-Desde ayer he sentido que algo te está molestando… ¿todo está bien? –Pregunta mostrándole su preocupación; lo cual halaga a la joven, pero luego recuerda a Stella.

-_Allen…_

-Allen… ¿qué soy yo para ti? –Dice armándose de valor y retomando la pregunta de su última conversación.

-Lenalee… ya te lo dije, me gusta estar contigo; no podría pedir una compañera que se preocupe más por sus amigos que tú. –Dice mientras de reojo mira su mano, recordando la sensación del roce de sus dedos, pero resignándose de antemano.

-… Compañera…

-Así es; una buena compañera; es por eso que quiero siempre ser tu compañero, Lenalee. –Dice sonriendo, pero se da cuenta de que ella baja la mirada y sus ojos se cubren por la sombra de su cabello.

-Soy una compañera confiable…

-Allen… -Balbucea Stella acomodándose en el brazo del exorcista, enfureciendo aún más a Lenalee, que aprieta sus manos contra sus rodillas.

-¿Lenalee? ¿Dije algo que te molestara? –Pregunta Allen, preocupado. En ese instante el sonido de un cañón de Akuma los pone alerta mientras el carruaje se detiene y Stella se despierta de golpe.

-¡¿Akuma?! – Dice ella, sorprendida.

-Así parece. –Explica Lenalee mientras ambos salen por la puerta y caen al camino. Ella los sigue y baja del carruaje. Al salir se topan con un grupo de Akumas nivel uno comandados por dos nivel dos, uno con forma de insecto y otro de pájaro de juguete. El ojo de Allen reconoce a todos los Akumas viendo solo a los nivel uno y dos.

-¿Nivel dos? Pensé que esto sería un poco más difícil. –Dice Allen, confiado. Stella luce asustada, pero él le toma la mano y le sonríe para calmarla, ante los celos de su "compañera", de los cuales él no se da cuenta.

-Tranquila; esto es lo mismo que hiciste en la plaza, solo que ahora hay un poco más a lo que disparar.

-Allen… ¡¡Si!! –Sonríe ella.

-¿¿Ehh?? ¡¡Quién es esa niña desabrida que está tomándote de la mano, Allen?! –Se asoma Road sobre un Akuma de nivel uno, sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

-¡Road! –La reconoce el exorcista.

-Esa Noé está aquí… esto no se ve tan bien ahora… -Dice Lenalee. Stella mira a su amiga y luego a Road, que luce desafiante y la mira a ella con cierto interés.

-¡Tú! ¡no perdonaré a quien toque a MI Allen sin permiso! ¡¿Entendiste?! –Le dice en tono de juego.

-¡¡Basta, ya verás si le pertenezco a alguien o no!! ¡¡INOCENCIA, ACT ÍVATE!! –Dice Allen mientras su inocencia se activa.

-INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, NIVEL DOS. –Lo imita Lenalee, activando sus botas y dando un salto de velocidad de sonido hacia Road, quien se pone de pie y sin perder su sonrisa, hace sonar una campanilla cuyas ondas se expanden apagando las inocencias de Allen y Lenalee; cuyas botas pierden su brillo y ella todo impulso de ataque, lo que le permite a su enemiga atraparla por el tobillo en el aire y levantarla por éste dejándola colgada hacia abajo.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –La llama Allen con su inocencia desactivada.

-¡¡Allen!! –Lo llama ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar.- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Le reclama a Road.

-¿Yo? Solo mandé a dormir un rato a sus inocencias. –Explica juguetona, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-¿Dormirla? –Pregunta Allen.

-… Y una inocencia dormida no puede hacer nada para defenderse. –Continúa planeadora, apretando el tobillo de Lenalee como si pretendiera romperlo.

-¡¡AAHHHH!! –Grita adolorida mientras trata de golpearla con los puños, pero es contraatacada con un golpe en el estómago.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Vuelve a gritar Allen.

-¡Silencio, Allen-kun! Cuando acabe de romper tu muñeca favorita, me pondré a jugar contigo. –Se burla poderosa. Mientras, Stella tiembla mientras los Akumas se aproximan hacia ellos.

-¡¡Stella!! ¡¡corre!! –Le ordena el exorcista.- ¡Yo voy a detenerlos!

-Pero… pero…

-¡¡Corre!!

-Lenalee… Allen… -Los recuerda a ambos amables y sonrientes con ella. De inmediato pasa de tímida a confiada y levanta la mirada, mostrando su determinación.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!! –Sus ojos brillan color verde inocencia mientras se forma un halo de energía a su alrededor.- MIRADA DE PROYECCIÓN… ¡¡BOTAS OSCURAS!!

-¡¿Botas…?! -Comienza Allen.

-Os…cu…ras… -Termina Lenalee, lastimada. En las botas de Stella se acumula un brillo similar al de las botas de Lenalee, mientras en sus ojos se refleja la campanilla que utilizó Road para neutralizar a sus compañeros. En un segundo lanza una patada que como un rayo pasa rompiendo la campanilla ante la sorpresa de la Noé, que deja caer a Lenalee ante la sorpresa.

-¡ENBU, KIRIKAZE! –Ataca nuevamente Stella, lanzando un tornado de viento que destruye los Akumas que están junto con Road, quien extiende a Lero y escapa hacia arriba, sorprendida. Lenalee cae en el aire, pero Allen, aún sin activar su inocencia, se arroja para atraparla, tomándola entre sus brazos en el aire y cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso para evitar que ella se lastime.

-¡Allen!! –Lo llama preocupada ella mientras él tose sangre por el impacto.

-… Estoy bien… -Sonríe un poco. El cuerpo de ella está encima de él, así que se limita a abrazarlo.

-Allen… ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Llora mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

-Mientras viva, no permitiré que nada te pase, Lenalee… puedo soportar las heridas, pero no que tú te lastimes…

-Pero… pero…

-Esto no se quedará así, intrusa. –Desafía Road a Stella, que aún permanece en el aire, mirándola.

-¡Defenderé a Allen a pesar de todo! –Advierte preparada. Road sonríe y abriendo una puerta en el aire, desaparece volando a través d ella. Stella suspira y cae suavemente en el piso, desactivando su inocencia, primero desaparecen las botas creadas con su poder y luego sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Se topa con la escena de Allen y Lenalee, que aún se apartan el uno del otro. Sus manos están entrelazadas y sus rostros muy cerca. A pesar de sus heridas, han quedado relativamente cómodos.

-Se que para ti soy uno más de tus amigos y nos quieres a todos por igual… pero yo a ti… Lenalee…

-Allen… -Repite su nombre llorando, interrumpiéndolo con un beso en los labios; que lo sorprende, pero luego se tranquiliza y le corresponde suavemente, abrazándola mientras se incorporan levemente, sin separar sus manos. Stella los mira sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, decepcionada y celosa a la vez, sintiéndose aliviada de su bienestar.

-Allen… Lenalee… -Algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos, luego se las limpia y decide caminar hacia ellos, que terminan de besarse y se miran ruborizados.

-Stella… -Pronuncia Allen. Lenalee la mira y toma la mano de Allen fuertemente con la suya. La joven se limita a sonreírles, ocultando su tristeza.

-Me alegra que estén bien.

-Gracias a ti lo estamos, Stella. -Agradece Allen.

-Muchas gracias, Stella. –Secunda Lenalee. Stella nuevamente sonríe ruborizada mientras les ayuda a incorporarse. Road los observa de lejos, aún interesada.

-Así que tienes una muñeca nueva, Allen… pero me parece que ellas se romperán entre sí antes que yo intervenga… será divertido verlo. –Previene mirando a Stella y Lenalee, sintiendo la fricción entre ellas.

Continuará

(Avance)

Celos. Allen y Lenalee han expresado sus sentimientos, pero la relación de él con Stella no deja de inquietarla; siendo que ésta tiene cada vez más confianza con Allen, lo que lleva a que su trato con ella sea cada vez menos cordial. Road aprovecha eso para poner a Allen en medio de ambas, mostrándole la oscuridad de Lenalee para alejarlo de ella y acercarlo a su rival mientras la inocencia se escurre entre sus dedos…

Próximo capítulo… "Omisión"


	3. Omisión

Bueno… aquí está el capítulo tres, espero que les guste. Allen y Lenalee son de esas parejas de las que se quiere ver mucho y hay muy poco, así que yo también debo hacer mi contribución, jejeje... bueno, aquí lo tienen.

3ª noche – "Omisión"

Kanda está en la sala de entrenamiento de la orden, practicando contra unos obstáculos de acero en movimiento; estilo salón peligro de los hombres x, pero más rudimentario. Lavi y Crowley están observándolo mientras beben un juguito de caja.

-¡Tú puedes, Yu-chan! –Lo anima Lavi, en ánimo divertido.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes molestar así al hombre soba? Me da miedo que nos quiera golpear, Lavi. –Le dice Crowley, preocupado.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHH!! –Grita Kanda sacando su mugen y cortando el cilindro giratorio de un solo tajo y continuando en su carrera por la pista. Mientras lo hace, no deja de pensar en Stella y el sueño que ha tenido en las últimas noches.

-_¡¡Ayúdame, Yu!! ¡¡no me dejes!!_ – La voz retumba en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que con su arma corta una cadena de acero que deja caer un peso y rompe otro cilindro de ataque; luego el rostro de Stella se intercala con esos recuerdos.

-¡¡Rayos!! –Se queja mientras en su mente se dibuja la imagen de un incendio, él de pie, con su cuerpo y su espada bañados en sangre, frente a una pila de cadáveres. Una niña de ojos rosados, cuya madre murió sobre ella, protegiéndola, lo mira aterrada.

-_Yuu… ayúdame… ¡¡no me dejes!! –_Sale otra joven que estaba cerca de la niña a abrazarlo, a lo que él se da la vuelta asustado; lo siguiente que se ve es la sangre brotando de su cuerpo y volando por el aire, manchando la cara de la niña; mientras el rostro de Kanda luce descompuesto y aterrorizado.

-_No… hermana… ¡¡AAHHHHHHHHHH!!_ –Gritó la niña en medio de su desesperación; el exorcista recuerda vivamente sus gritos y su rostro lleno de miedo e impotencia; su sudor parece traerlo a la realidad mientras parte el último obstáculo y termina el circuito.

-Esa muchacha… -En el tiempo actual, recuerda a Stella sentada a la mesa junto con ellos.- Sus ojos… son los mismos que ella tenía… -Visualiza a la niña de su recuerdo antes de esa noche, sonriendo llena de vida.

-¿Yu-chan? ¿Yu-chan? –Lo interrumpe Lavi, asomándose jocoso. Kanda se enfurece e intenta golpearlo con el mango de la mugen, pero éste la esquiva con facilidad.

-¡Te dije que iba a querer lastimarte! –Agrega Crowley.

-¿Qué quieren, par de payasos? –Les pregunta envainando su arma y caminando hacia la mesa del cuarto por una toalla para secarse.

-Yo no soy ningún payaso-de aru. –Se defiende el vampiro.

-No le hagas caso a Yu, Kuro-chan; ya sabes cómo es el.

-… Les vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué es lo que quieren? -Los mira molesto.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Lincolnshire? Se perdió el contacto con el buscador que acompañaba a Allen y su grupo, y considerando que hay en juego un fragmento de inocencia, el director Komui quiere mandar un equipo de refuerzo.

-¿Quieres que me una al grupo de perdedores del brote de habas, la niña sin autoestima, draculín y el pelos de piña? No lo creo.

-… Draculín… ¿soy yo? –Pregunta Crowley, con ganas de llorar, ofendido.

-¿Pelos de piña? –Se mira Lavi, tocándose el cabello. Cuando vuelve a ver a Kanda, ya está casi en la salida de la sala.- ¿Te apuntamos entonces? –Le pregunta a gritos.

-Mientras no ralenticen mi paso, todo estará bien. –Dice antes de salir. Dobla la esquina y camina sin dejar de pensar en Stella, relacionándola con la niña de sus recuerdos.- Imposible… pero si es así… no… definitivamente es imposible. –Se convence a sí mismo mientras se prepara para salir. En el salón, Lavi y Kuro-chan se miran el uno al otro, sin comprender la actitud de Kanda.

-Dijo que si… -Comenta Lavi, sorprendido.

-Probablemente está preocupado por la nueva exorcista y quiere asegurarse de que esté segura.

-¡¡Eso es, Kuro-chan!! –Cae en cuenta, en actitud brillante.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡A Yu le gusta Stella! ¡A ella no le puso ningún apodo cuando nos enumeró! –Razona científico.

-Tal vez no la conoce lo suficiente…

-No lo creo… pero no voy a dejarme vencer ni por él ni por Allen; por eso debemos ir todos juntos a esa misión.

-¿También por Allen? Creo que no entiendo de lo que estás hablando…

-Date prisa, vamos.

-ah, ¡¡Si!! –Lo sigue mientras se dirigen a prepararse.

Es de noche y los exorcistas del grupo Walker están acampando en el bosque de camino a Lincolnshire, donde fue detectado el fragmento de inocencia; debido a que su carruaje fue destruido por el ataque de los Akumas de Road. Lenalee está sentada frente a la fogata abrazando sus piernas y mirando a las brasas, mientras Stella luce entretenida cocinando la cena. En eso llega Allen, trayendo algunas ramas secas para avivar la leña; las deja a un lado y se sienta, dando un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Qué cansado… -Se queja sentándose y dejándose caer de espaldas al piso, mirando a las estrellas.

-Disculpa que no pude ayudarte, Allen. –Se disculpa Lenalee, mirando su tobillo casi roto por el ataque de Road; el cuál fue vendado por él antes de ir por la leña. Acaricia los vendajes suavemente mientras lo recuerda atándolos.

-Descuida, Lenalee; tú fuiste quien salió más lastimada con ese ataque; lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar, ya que no sabemos cuando volverá a aparecer Road.

-Es verdad, Lenalee, no hace falta que te esfuerces. –Apoya Stella, sonriéndole.- Descansa para que Allen no se preocupe por ti. –Añade con cierto aire de tristeza, recordando el beso que se dieron frente a ella horas antes.

-… Stella… -Repite la peliverde.

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupado por Lenalee, pero no quiero que te exijas demasiado, Stella. Gracias a ti fue que logramos salir de esa; así que lo menos que puedo hacer es cocinar para ti. –Sonríe tocándole el hombro. Lenalee los mira expectante.

-No, de veras estoy bien, Allen. Soy la novata, lo menos que puedo hacer es cocinar para los compañeros que han sido tan buenos conmigo.

-… Muchas gracias, Stella.

-No hay de qué. –Responde contenta. Allen retrocede y se sienta junto a la joven Lee, que inmediatamente se deja caer sobre su brazo, abrazándolo de éste y tomándolo de la mano. Allen le aprieta la mano protectoramente mientras ella cierra los ojos. Stella trata de mirarlos haciéndose a la idea de lo tiene frente a ella. Por un momento recuerda las palabras de Lenalee cuando estaban en las habitaciones de la orden.

-_Allen y yo… solo somos amigos…_

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lenalee me dijo eso…?_ –Piensa desanimada, removiendo el caldo.

-¿Stella? –La voz de Allen la saca de sus pensamientos, asustándola un poco.

-¡Si! –Salta sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, descuida. –Responde nerviosa mientras saca los platos de comida y le pasa uno a cada uno, luego se sienta cerca de ellos para comenzar a comer.

-Hace mucho frío… -Comenta el exorcista luego que sopla la cuchara para enfriar la dosis; luego lo prueba y sonríe de felicidad.- ¡Esto está riquísimo, Stella!

-Muchas gracias, Allen… -Contesta halagada. Lenalee también prueba la comida y se sorprende.

-De verdad que está delicioso, Stella… -Admira incrédula.- No pensé que pudieras cocinar algo tan bueno en medio del bosque.

-Hice lo que pude. –Sonríe levemente.

-Lenalee hace un excelente café, pero esto me ha dejado sin palabras, Stella. –Agrega inocentemente Allen mientras sigue masticando. Su comentario deja seca a Lenalee, a quien de repente le cae mal la comida, pero no hace ningún comentario, solo sigue comiendo en silencio.

-Qué va, Allen; de seguro has probado la comida de Lenalee en cada viaje que han hecho. –Responde humilde. Allen se lleva la mano a la barbilla para intentar recordar ante el comentario.

-_Tengo hambre… _-Recuerda a ambos caminando en medio del desierto, sin comida.

-_¡Por fin, un restaurante! –_Visualiza otra ocasión, ambos corriendo hambrientos hacia el establecimiento.

-_Deberíamos cocinar mientras acampamos, Lenalee. _

_-No nos dará tiempo para llegar puntuales a nuestro destino, Allen-kun._ –Se acuerda de otra conversación. Termina su recuerdo y solo se ríe un poco.

-… Es verdad, Allen. Nunca he cocinado para ti más que el café de la cafetera de la Orden… -Se disculpa su compañera.

-No, está bien, Lenalee; eso no es importante. –La tranquiliza él, agitando las manos y mostrándole su cara de tranquilidad; ella lo mira y sonríe un poco.

-Allen… te prometo cocinar para ti la próxima vez. –Le dice comprometida.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Por ahora sigamos comiendo la delicia que nos preparó Stella. –Responde volviendo a entrarle a su plato, provocando la felicidad de la joven cocinera.

Al cabo de un rato, el fuego está débil y los tres han terminado de comer; Allen está acabando de guardar los platos luego de lavarlos en la maleta donde Stella los traía. La joven está titiritando de frío mientras trata de calentarse al fuego.

-Dicen que la mejor forma de darse calor en una noche fría es calentándose con el cuerpo de otro humano. –Comenta Allen en tono de broma.

-Allen. –Lo interrumpe Lenalee, juntándose a él; lo que lo deja congelado de la sorpresa.- Tienes razón, creo… creo que podríamos intentarlo. –Propone tímida, y sin embargo más atrevida que de costumbre al haber aclarado sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Ehh… te refieres a… -Articula torpemente.

-A acostarnos el uno al lado del otro. –Aclara ella, sentándose al mismo tiempo que él y acostándose en el piso; poniéndole la mano sobre el pecho y cubriéndolo parcialmente con su chaqueta, mientras Allen extiende la suya para cubrirle la espalda.- Pero no pienses mal, Allen. –Agrega un poco ruborizada.

-No, no lo haré. –Se disculpa nervioso; luego mira a Stella, aún cerca del fuego, sola. -Tú también acércate, Stella. –La invita él, más calmado.- Así evitaremos congelarnos. –Insiste para evitar la situación comprometedora.

-Si… está bien. –Responde sonrojada, esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad; se acerca despacio y se acuesta junto a Allen al lado contrario que Lenalee, también abrazándolo. Allen extiende el otro lado de su abrigo para cubrirla también a ella, que luce emocionada de poder estar tan cerca de él. Su rival se junta un poco más haciendo contacto visual con ella, sin poder evitar mirarla seriamente; lo que ella trata de desviar sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Allen, Lenalee.

-Buenas noches, Stella. –Responde ella.- Buenas noches, Allen. –Se dirige a él en tono un poco más delicado.

-Si, buenas noches. –Contesta él, bastante nervioso. En una toma aérea puede verse a los tres exorcistas abrazados al pie del árbol, durmiéndose al poco tiempo. Walker parece un trozo de madera rígido mientras ellas lo toman como si fuera su almohada.

-¡Yo también quiero que Allen Walker me abrace! –Se queja Road mirándolos desde la copa de un árbol.

-¡Deberías querer matarlo, lerolero! –Le advierte su sombrilla.

-Pero está bien, luego lo tendré a él solo para mí; y tal vez me las quede a ellas para jugar también.

-¿Vas a atacar ahora, lero?

-No, todavía no… el Conde quiere que consigamos la inocencia, y de seguro si se los encargo a ellos lo harán más rápido, luego solo se las quitaré.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Eres muy lista, Road-sama, lero!

-Por ahora, es tiempo para divertirse un poco. –Extiende su mano hacia la derecha y aparece una carta de baraja, de la cual sale una mariposa negra con alas manchadas de rosa.

-¡Eso es del Conde, lero!

-Ya cállate; tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad para desearles dulces sueños a mis amigos. –Se burla mientras manda a la mariposa hacia ellos, la cual revolotea sobre la frente de Stella, luego sobre la de Lena y por último se posa en la Allen; quedándose allí, ante la sonrisa de Road.

-Dulces sueños, Allen. –Desea divertida. (Aparecen las letras de D.Gray Man indicando el intermedio)

(Salen las letras de D.Grayman, como fin del intermedio)

La imagen está llena de neblina, como la de un sueño; todo se aclara y aparece Allen de pie en medio del mundo destruido de sus pesadillas y las de Lenalee.

-Este lugar… ¿otra vez estoy soñando? –Mira sus manos y se descubre con la figura de un dibujo de niño.

-¡¡Allen!! –Se escucha la voz de Lenalee llamándolo.

-¡¿Lenalee?! –Responde presto al llamado y sale corriendo en su busca. Finalmente llega a un claro despejado donde se encuentra con una imagen de su yo real de pie frente al cadáver de Stella. Sus manos están llenas de sangre y hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Los ojos vacíos de Stella miran hacia la nada, mientras el charco de sangre a su alrededor se hace cada vez más grande. De espaldas a Allen está Lenalee, llorando con las manos en el rostro.

-Es mi culpa, Allen… por mi culpa… esto es mi culpa…

-¡Lenalee! –Intenta acercarse extendiendo su mano hacia ella; pero lo detiene una Stella que también está dibujada de garabato.

-No, Allen.

-¿Stella? –La mira de dibujo a dibujo. El trágico cuadro que tienen frente a ellos es iluminado por la luz de un reflector, mientras lo demás se transforma en oscuridad. ¿¡Qué significa esto, Stella!?

La joven solo niega con la cabeza. De repente detrás de ellos aparece también una Lenalee de garabato que respira agitadamente mientras mira hacia abajo, murmurando palabras desesperadamente.

-Lenalee… -La identifica él, extrañado.

-Allen… prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos… pero tú… tú estás de su lado y no del mío… ¿por qué, Allen? –Se pregunta con ganas de llorar.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo siempre estaré de tu lado, Lenalee! –Refuta él, tratando de tocarla; pero Stella lo sujeta del brazo y sigue negando con la cabeza.

-Stella…

-Es peligroso, Allen… Lenalee tiene miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-… No me dejes… Allen… -Se escucha la murmuración desesperada de la joven.

-Tú eres capaz de cambiarlo todo, Allen. Tú nos vas a proteger. –Le dice confiada la otra joven, contrastando con el llanto de la exorcista mayor.- Por eso vine contigo…

-Pero… pero… -Intenta articular, sin entender lo que está sucediendo. En ese instante se cae hacia atrás y su sueño termina, abriendo los ojos abruptamente topándose con el alba que apunta el inicio de un nuevo día; aún con las dos jóvenes durmiendo a su lado. Su mirada de preocupación se tranquiliza al darse cuenta de que ha vuelto a la realidad, se limita a suspirar y a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el piso, agotado.

-Allen… -Escucha a Lenalee murmurando mientras inconscientemente llora y moja su pecho con sus lágrimas. Stella, en la izquierda, sonríe como si soñara plácidamente.

-_¿Qué significó ese sueño? Lenalee…_ -Acaricia su cabello suavemente con su mano negra, deteniéndose a limpiar sus lágrimas.- _Yo nunca voy a dejarte… nunca._ –Se convence, aún preocupado por las imágenes de su sueño.

En el pueblo de Lincolnshire, Road, rodeada de Akumas nivel 1, sonríe mientras sostiene el trozo de inocencia en sus manos; rodeada de los cadáveres de los residentes del lugar. Sonríe malvadamente.

El sol ya ha subido, Lenalee abre los ojos lentamente, aún sintiendo el olor de Allen a su alrededor. La calidez de su cercanía no la ha abandonado, transmitiéndole un aura de tranquilidad.

-Allen… -Musita con suavidad, pero al enfocar la mirada se da cuenta de que a quien tiene en frente es a Stella.- ¿Stella? –Pregunta sorprendida. La joven exorcista aún sigue dormitando junto a ella, pero Allen ya se ha levantado.- ¿Allen? –Pregunta sentándose y buscándolo con la mirada.

-Buenos días, Lenalee. –Llega junto a ella, sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus manos y pasándosela.

-Buenos días, Allen. –Responde recibiendo el recipiente y acercándolo a su nariz para percibir el aroma de la bebida, suspirando deleitada.- Huele muy bien.

-Pensé que lo necesitarías al despertar. –Explica con aire de preocupación; a lo que ella responde tomándole la mano.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes… no me gusta despertar y ver que no estás… tú eres todo lo que necesito para estar bien… -Explica dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso.

-Lenalee…

-No hagas eso, Allen… aunque sea para hacer un buen café…

-No lo haré. –Afirma seriamente; luego, tendiéndole la mano, le ayuda a incorporarse.- Lenalee… algo nos hizo dormir ayer más de lo previsto.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Se suponía que dormiríamos un poco y luego avanzaríamos hacia el pueblo, pero por alguna razón, nos quedamos soñando hasta el amanecer.

-¿No crees que sea porque estábamos agotados?

-… No lo creo. –Recuerda la pesadilla de la noche anterior.- Ese no fue un sueño normal… "algo" hizo que nos durmiéramos.

-Algo… ¿te refieres a…?

-Es posible. Debemos ir hacia el pueblo lo antes posible. –Explica ya en su papel de exorcista.- Stella, despierta, Stella. –La mueve para despertarla.

-Allen… ¿qué pasa? –Pregunta frotándose los ojos.

-Debemos irnos.

-¿Eh?? ¡Pero si acabamos de despertar! –Se queja somnolienta. Allen y Lena se miran el uno al otro sonrientes.

Al poco tiempo, los tres ya están corriendo a gran velocidad en rumbo hacia el pueblo. Ellos dos van adelante mientras la novata los sigue de cerca.

-Allen… ¿si tenías esa sospecha, por qué te detuviste a preparar ese café? ¿Por qué no despertarnos y salir corriendo de una vez?

-… Ya te lo dije… pensé que lo necesitabas. –Responde nuevamente con el tono preocupado. Como reflejo involuntario, Lenalee se lleva una mano a la mejilla y siente en ella el rastro de las lágrimas que brotó mientras soñaba.

-… Lágrimas… -Se pregunta extrañada. Stella la mira sin decir nada, como si ella sí recordara la pesadilla conjunta. Momentos después, finalmente llegan a las puertas del pueblo, deteniéndose frente a la entrada.

-…Llegamos.

-Uf… estoy cansada, Allen, Lenalee… -Se queja Stella.

-Ya habrá tiempo para descansar; pero debemos darnos prisa o de lo contrario…

-… O de lo contrario no llegarán a tiempo para obtener la inocencia. –Los interrumpe Road, sentada encima del arco de la entrada del pueblo.

-Road… -Profiere Allen.

-¿Tuviste dulces sueños, Allen? Por lo que pude ver, no pasaste frío en la noche. –Se burla mientras juega con Lero.- El problema de eso es que al quedarte dormido te pasó lo que a la liebre de la fábula; ya no llegó a tiempo para ganar la carrera. –Dice mientras les muestra la inocencia.

-¡¡Inocencia!! –Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-si… Inocencia. ¿Saben una cosa? Se supone que mi deber es hacer pedazos esta inocencia y así ayudar al Conde a cumplir su destino… ¡pero he encontrado una manera más divertida de usarla!

-¡¡Devuelve esa inocencia ahora!! –La amenaza Walker, preparándose para entrar en combate.

-Si, te la daré, solo espera un momento, Allen. –Responde calculadora.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Se las daré; pero no a ti, querido.

-… ¿Querido? –Pregunta teñido de blanco.

-¿Me la darás a mí entonces? Ya te dije que no dejaré que lastimes a Allen. –Se adelanta Stella, decidida. Lenalee no puede evitar molestarse ante la actitud de Stella y decide dar un paso al frente por su cuenta.

-Me la darás a mi. –Corrige la china.

-¿Lenalee? –Pregunta la joven de cabello negro, extrañada.

-¿Ara? ¿Se pelean por ver a quién le doy la inocencia? Esto es interesante. –Se burla sonriente; provocando la ira de Lena, que aprieta los puños y se prepara para pelear, sin embargo, su tobillo lastimado le impide saltar; lo que Road aprovecha para desplazarse rápidamente frente a ella y mostrarle la inocencia sobre la palma de su mano; la cual ha cambiado su color de verde a rojo.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita Allen, tratando de correr hacia ella.

-… Te daré esta inocencia corrupta… y cuando la tengas, veremos si Allen aún quiere estar a tu lado, niña tonta. El será mío… y tú solo podrás llorar mientras se aleja de ti y de tu horrible ser. –Sentencia cruel, incrustándole la inocencia roja en la frente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, mandándola a volar hacia atrás, estrellándola contra Allen.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita otra vez, atrapándola, afligido al ver su rostro desmayado.- ¡¡Lenalee!!

-¡No escaparás! –Ataca Stella sacando su arco y lanzando una flecha, pero Road la evade con facilidad y se eleva extendiendo a Lero sobre ella.

-¡Hasta pronto, amigos! ¡Y no te hagas ilusiones, intrusa! ¡¡Allen jugará solo conmigo, y con nadie más!! –Amenaza desapareciendo nuevamente por la puerta. Allen se queda desesperado con Lenalee entre sus brazos, inconsciente, con la inocencia corrupta dentro de ella.

-¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita Walker con todas sus fuerzas, asustado por su amada.

-Allen… -Musita débilmente Stella, asustada y con ganas de llorar.

(Continuará)

Lavi y los demás encuentran al grupo de Allen y regresan a la Orden. El encuentro de Kanda y Stella trae memorias olvidadas que podrían revivir el odio; mientras el bookman Junior reclama a Walker por su descuido. Lenalee despierta dándose cuenta de que está maldita, lo que la lleva a buscar refugio en su amor, pero las palabras de Road comienzan a atormentarla bajo la figura de Stella…

Próximo episodio… Inocencia corrupta

... Y listo, espero que te haya gustado, será hasta el próximo capítulo, hasta pronto.


	4. Inocencia corrupta

Jejeje… hola otra vez. Respondiendo a la pregunta de arine dasiere, la historia no sigue necesariamente una línea temporal dentro de la serie. Es como esas películas de Bleach y Naruto donde de repente salen cosas fuera de contexto… algo así, pero ante todo trato de que tenga coherencia con el argumento… bueno, aquí está.

4ª noche – "Inocencia corrupta"

-¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡Lenalee!! –Grita Allen, preocupado, moviéndola un poco intentando hacerla reaccionar. Stella está parada cerca de él, mirándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el cuadro.

-Allen… -Musita con timidez; fijando sus ojos en el desmayado rostro de su compañera. En ese instante, el ojo de Allen se activa, al igual que los ojos de Stella, detectando la presencia del enemigo dejado por Road.

-¡AKUMA! –Identifican ambos preparándose para combatir, sin embargo, Allen se detiene al darse cuenta de que no puede dejar sola a Lenalee. Inconscientemente la abraza para protegerla mientras dirige su mirada en todas direcciones, identificando cerca de treinta Akumas nivel 1, junto con unos diez de nivel 2, de todos tamaños y colores.

-Descuida, Allen; deja que yo me haga cargo. –Indica Stella extendiendo su mano hacia él para detenerlo. Allen la mira incrédulo, pero ella le sonríe con confianza.- Tú cuida a Lenalee.

-Pero…

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE! –Invoca la joven, haciendo que sus ojos nuevamente brillen color verde intenso.- _Usaré eso…_ -Piensa calculadora, mientras los Akumas se acercan. En ese instante sus dedos brillan y da un salto sobre Allen, activando el poder de su inocencia. Sin embargo, está a punto de proyectar su forma cuando una voz la interrumpe, quitándole el impulso y haciendo que se estrelle de cara al piso, terminando su activación. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¡Sello de fuego!! –Se escucha el grito de Lavi, seguido de la columna de fuego de su sello, que se encarga de los Akumas de la derecha.

-Mugen, primera ilusión… insectos del infierno. –Secunda Kanda, apareciendo desde el cielo y lanzando su ataque contra los Akumas de la derecha. Crowley llega por detrás y pasa mordiendo rápidamente al resto, haciéndolos explotar. Uno de nivel dos logra evitarlos y le lanza una bala a Allen, que se limita a proteger a Lenalee poniéndose de espaldas al ataque sin dejar de abrazarla, pero la bala se detiene en el aire y se queda suspendida.

-Tiempo… retrocede tu espacio. –Dice Miranda, caminando lentamente desde atrás, mientras la bala retrocede hacia el Akuma y entra de nuevo al cañón del cual la disparó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste? –Le pregunta el monstruo.

-Revertí el tiempo del aire que transportó la bala, por eso regresó hasta ti… sin embargo, no he detenido el tiempo del proyectil en si… -Explica seria.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? –Infiere el akuma, pero no puede terminar porque su propia bala lo hace estallar. El tiempo regresa y a Allen solo lo golpea la brisa del movimiento del aire.

-Miranda-san… -Profiere Allen, sorprendido. Luego a su alrededor llegan sus demás amigos y se acercan rápidamente.

-¡Lenalee! –Llega corriendo Lavi, encontrándose con que está desmayada en los brazos de Allen. Su mirada se congela de preocupación al verla en ese estado.- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-¡Lenalee-chan! –Se acerca también Miranda, aproximando su reloj hacia ella y tratando de absorber su tiempo; sin embargo, al intentarlo es empujada levemente por unas chispas rojas.- ¡¡Ahh!! –Profiere golpeada. Kanda observa que la mano negra de Allen está sufriendo el mismo fenómeno, la energía roja parece darle pequeños choques haciendo que su mano tiemble un poco, pero se mantiene firme sin soltarla.

-Brote de habas… -Murmura con aire de preocupación.

-¡Debemos llevar a Lenalee de vuelta a la orden! –Suplica Allen, poniéndose de pie. Stella está detrás de todos, mirándolos silenciosa y preocupada, casi excluida de la reunión, sin que nadie la llame. En ese instante el espadachín es quien dirige sus ojos hacia ella, quien tiene los suyos asomados de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta enfundando su arma.

-¿Eh? ¿yo? Si, claro que estoy bien; por ahora debemos preocuparnos por Lenalee… este… -Trata de nombrarlo, pero no sabe su nombre.

-Kanda. Yu Kanda. –Informa serio. Crowley sobreescucha la conversación y se sorprende de que Kanda le diga su primer nombre a alguien por voluntad propia.

-Hombre soba…

Stella escucha el sustantivo y al instante asocia el rostro levemente familiar con la misma escena de los recuerdos del peliazul.

-_¡¡No la mates!! ¡¡no la mates!! _ -Escucha sus propios gritos como niña retumbando en sus oídos mientras recuerda el fuego a su alrededor y a su familia cubierta de sangre frente a la sombra de alguien. Su recuerdo termina y parece despertar, con Kanda todavía mirándola.

-Mucho gusto, Kanda-san… gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-Debemos irnos ya, Kanda-san, Stella-chan. –Llega a decirles Miranda.

-De acuerdo, vamos ahora. –Responde él. Stella se limpia las lágrimas y los sigue, sin identificar claramente aquel recuerdo que súbitamente ha despertado en su memoria.

-Hey, hey, hey… te dije que no rompieras el apagador de velas… -Regaña el Conde a Road, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y alborotándole el cabello.

-¡Yo le dije que no se lo llevara, Lero! ¡¡pero insistió, lero!! –Acusa la sombrilla.

-Cálmate, ya verás que Tiki me conseguirá uno nuevo y luego te lo daré. –Responde despreocupada, sentándose de un salto sobre una librera en la sala, mientras él saca un libro y empieza a consultarlo.

-Hmm… eso espero. Por cierto, también escuché que tuviste la inocencia en tus manos, pero se la diste a la exorcista novia de Allen Walker. –Comenta burlón; molestando a Road, poniéndola celosa.

-Se la di, pero dejé que se pudriera antes de dársela.

-Huhh… -Profiere cerrando de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo.- ¿Vas a probar lo que has estado estudiando?

-¡Si! –Responde campante.

-Eso me gusta; que pongas en práctica lo que aprendes, es la única manera de progresar en la vida. –Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación.- De acuerdo, dejaré que hagas tu experimento, mi querida Road; pero si echas a perder a esa niña, Allen Walker estará enojado contigo, yeyeyey…

-¿Quién se va a echar a perder? –Viene entrando Tiki, quitándose el sombrero.

-Oh, Tiki-pon; que bueno que llegaste. Te pediré que vigiles un rato a Road mientras yo voy a ver a un viejo conocido.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Me sacaste del trabajo para ponerme de niñera?

-Si tú llamas trabajo a eso que haces, para mí ese grupo de gente no deberían ser más que Akumas. –Se queja haciendo referencia a los amigos del Tiki blanco.

-Como sea, está bien, yo la cuido.

-¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide! ¡ya estoy suficientemente grande! Pero bueno, Tikki puede ayudarme a hacer los deberes… -Razona junto con Lero. Tikki suspira y vuelve a ver al Conde mientras éste cierra la puerta.

-Y bien, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? –Le pregunta mientras ella hace aparecer una paleta y comienza a comerla.

-Porque hice una travesura muy buena y el conde me dio permiso. –Sonríe triunfante.- Alguien va a odiarme mucho dentro de poco.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!! –Grita Lenalee siendo sujetada por varios doctores de la orden mientras es examinada por otros más para averiguar la causa del malestar. En su frente brilla de forma casi imperceptible la inocencia de color rojo mientras sus piernas palpitan lastimándose con las botas oscuras que siempre tiene puestas, como si las rechazara.- ¡¡Allen!! ¡¡Allen!! –Continúa gritando desesperada. En el exterior de la sala de operaciones, Allen luce desesperado por entrar, apoyado contra la pared y golpeándola con frustración mientras escucha los gritos de Lenalee llamándolo.

-Lenalee… -Se esfuerza por contener sus lágrimas mientras la escucha.

-Lenalee… por más dolor que sufriese ella nunca había actuado de esta forma… -Comenta Crowley ante los gritos de la joven.- Desde que despertó comenzó a gemir así…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Por supuesto que tiene derecho a gritar si tiene dolor! –Responde Lavi, quitándose la cinta dela cabeza e interponiéndose en el camino del vampiro, casi empujándolo.

-Lavi…

El pelirrojo dirige su mirada hacia Allen, que sigue cabizbajo apoyándose en la pared. No soporta la ira y se dirige hacia él, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo en el aire.

-¡¡Allen!! ¡¡Qué diablos pasó?! ¡¡Por qué dejaste que le pasara esto a Lenalee?? –Lo eleva con ambas manos y empujándolo por el cuello lo estrella contra la pared, sin que él se defienda.- ¡¡Contesta!! –Insiste dándole un golpe en la cara que lo hace escupir sangre; luego lo deja caer, arrojándolo hacia un lado sin que éste reaccione, simplemente sigue mirando hacia el piso. Lavi se enfurece aún más y se dispone a volver a levantarlo, pero Komui lo interrumpe desde el asiento de la sala de espera donde están, apoyando su taza de golpe sobre la mesa y mirándolo seriamente.

-Basta, Lavi. –Se impone con autoridad.- No permitiré que hagas aún más tenso el ambiente que rodea a Lenalee en este momento; ella está sufriendo y tú solo te preocupas de echarle la culpa a alguien… nadie tiene la culpa… nadie la tiene. –Explica con tristeza el supervisor, bajando la mirada. Allen eleva la suya para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos de Komui y sentirse todavía más culpable él mismo. Lavi golpea la pared y da unos pasos para alejarse de Allen, dándole la espalda. Crowley suspira y se queda cabizbajo. En el pasillo contiguo, Stella permanece apoyada en la baranda y mirando hacia abajo llorando en silencio cuando una mano se posa en su hombro y se acerca a ella.

-Miranda-san… -La recibe limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Stella-chan… ya verás que Lenalee estará bien. –Trata de animarla mostrándole una sonrisa a pesar de estar también preocupada. Stella intenta animarse y asiente.

-De acuerdo… pero, Allen… -Mira a Walker, aún cabizbajo junto a la puerta de la sala clínica.

-No te preocupes… es solo que la relación de Allen-kun y Lenalee-chan es muy fuerte… lo es tanto que él sufre lo mismo que ella y viceversa. Eso quiere decir que cuando ella se mejore, Allen-kun estará el doble de feliz que cualquiera, aunque superficialmente no lo demuestre. –Explica conociendo a su amigo. La muchacha escucha atenta las palabras de Miranda, comprendiendo la fuerza de la relación de ambos.

-… Se quieren mucho, ¿no es así? –Pregunta irónica y en tono triste. La exorcista del tiempo la mira extrañada, sin entender la pregunta.

-Si, así es. –Responde honesta.

-Espero que Lenalee se mejore… -Es lo último que dice antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Miranda trata de extender su mano hacia ella para detenerla, pero en un segundo se ha alejado demasiado.

-Stella-chan…

-Creo que me hice ilusiones muy pronto… en fin, estaré feliz de ver a Allen y Lenalee sonreírse el uno al otro de la misma forma que la última vez… -Recuerda los rostros de ambos alumbrados por el fuego. –Allen… -Piensa en él llevándose las manos al pecho. Desde el piso superior, Kanda continúa observándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Esa chica… actúa como si nunca me hubiera visto… aún así… -Entrecierra los ojos y nuevamente ve en ella a la joven de sus pesadillas. Se da la vuelta y se aleja.

Lenalee abre los ojos lentamente. Su mirada borrosa se enfoca poco a poco hasta que distingue a Allen y a Komui sentados cada uno al lado de la cama; el supervisor dormido con los brazos cruzados mientras el exorcista la toma de la mano y tiene la cabeza apoyada cerca de su costado.

-Allen-kun… -Es lo primero que articula, acariciando su cabello blanco con sus aún débiles manos. Al hacerlo, logra hacerlo recuperar la conciencia y que se reincorpore de golpe.

-¡Lenalee! –La llama preocupado.

-Allen… -Contesta ella, débilmente.

-Lenalee… yo… -Trata de decirle lo preocupado que estaba, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, la joven lo comprende y le devuelve una sonrisa, luego él toma valor y la sujeta de la mano.- Sabía que querrías saber que estaba cerca cuando despertaras… te prometí que nunca más te dejaría sola, Lenalee… no quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas… -Explica ligeramente ruborizado, con sus lacrimales húmedos.

-No te dejaré, Allen… sin ti no sabría a donde ir. –Le devuelve el apretón con la mano, llena de sentimientos.

-… ¿Y cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta con interés.

-… Creo que me siento bien, aunque me duele la cabeza. –Sonríe un poco mientras intenta levantarse, pero se topa con un fuerte dolor en las piernas que la hacen tambalearse y caer hacia un lado, pero Allen la sujeta, evitando que caiga y abrazándola.

-Lenalee… ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, pero de repente sentí un dolor muy fuerte, Allen… -Comienza a respirar con dificultad.

-Oh, no… ¡Komui-san! -Lo llama Allen, despertándolo de inmediato.

-¡¿Lenalee?! ¿Lenalee? –Se pone de pie, sorprendido de verla consciente.

-Yo… mi cabeza y mis piernas me duelen… Allen… yo… -Trata de hablar, pero Komui toma la iniciativa y sujeta a su hermana.

-¡Allen-kun! ¡Saca las botas oscuras de la habitación junto contigo, ahora! –Le ordena determinado.

-¿Eh?

-¡¡Ya!!

-¡¡Si!! –Obedece tomando las Darkboots que están al pie de la cama y saliendo del cuarto. Al hacerlo, el dolor se calma y la hermana menor del supervisor parece regresar a la normalidad, ante la sorpresa de Allen, que la mira a través de la ventana de la habitación, habiendo dejado las botas a un lado.

-¿Huh? Hermano… ya no siento dolor…

-… Lenalee… -Toma la palabra mientras la suelta y camina unos pasos frente a ella, quien lo sigue con la mirada.- Esto es lo que me temía… Heblaska te examinó mientras estabas inconsciente y llegó a una conclusión… hay una inocencia parasitaria alojada en tu cuerpo… y esa inocencia por alguna razón está rechazando el contacto con las demás; incluidas tus botas oscuras… y la inocencia de Allen.

Las palabras de Komui dejan fría a la pareja.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hermano? –Pregunta asustada.

-Quise comprobarlo y por eso dejé que Allen se quedara aquí a tu lado. Parece ser que solo sucede mientras estás consciente, ya que durante todo este tiempo no hubo ninguna reacción, pero…

-¡¿Qué quiere decir, hermano?! –Insiste aún más preocupada.

-La inocencia que se sincronizó contigo es diferente a las demás. Tendré que hacer más pruebas para determinar su naturaleza, pero por ahora no puedo permitir que te acerques a ningún otro exorcista, incluido Allen-kun.

-Allen… no… ¡eso no es posible!! ¡¡no lo es!! –Se queja molesta y asustada.

-Lenalee… -Profiere Allen al escucharlo. Su mirada denota su frustración y su ira contra Road al saberla responsable de lo sucedido. Ella mira su rostro y logra percibir sus sentimientos.

-Allen… -Extiende su mano hacia él, quien le devuelve una sonrisa, lo que la preocupa aún más.

-Lenalee. No te preocupes, ya verás que pronto esta situación terminará… te prometo que así será. –Dice poniendo la mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Lenalee se pone de pie y rápidamente corre a poner la palma de su mano contra la suya, con el vidrio separándolos. Los ojos de ambos se fijan en el otro, temiendo no poder tocarse nuevamente. Sus miradas se posan en el otro dejando a relucir su deseo de estar cerca.

-Allen… confío en ti… se que pronto será como dices. –Trata de sonreírle. Allen separa la mano del vidrio y le da la espalda, topándose con que Stella ha venido a recibirlo. La presencia de la joven de cabello negro sorprende a Lenalee, que por un segundo se da cuenta de la impotencia a la que ha sido reducida ante su inconsciente rival.- ¡¡Allen!! –Lo llama golpeando el vidrio. Él dirige su mirada hacia ella y le sonríe.

-Voy a buscar una respuesta... –Le dice caminando en dirección a Stella. Ella no puede hacer otra cosa que verlo irse, mientras Komui se le acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Allen... –Repite su nombre débilmente la exorcista.

-Va a buscar una forma… -Explica Komui.

-Allen… no quiero que me dejes… no me dejes, por favor… -Comienza a llorar Lenalee apoyándose en el vidrio. Lavi, que está de espaldas al pasillo, logró escuchar toda la conversación. Toma su martillo en su mano y se marcha por su lado a buscar su propia solución. El cristal rojo dentro del cuerpo de la joven Lee sigue ahí, latente, esperando la oportunidad para florecer, mientras ella desea con todas sus fuerzas poder estar nuevamente cerca del hombre que ama…

(Continuará)

Avance

Sin poder tocarse, Allen y Lenalee se enfrentan al dolor de la separación. Stella se acerca cada vez más a Allen al mismo tiempo que su relación con Kanda está más cerca de salir a la luz. Lavi busca a Road pero se topa con una sorpresa diferente, lo que lleva a la nueva exorcista a demostrar más habilidades, seguida por Walker, mientras la decisión de la joven Lee la lleva a luchar sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias para su cuerpo…

Próximo capítulo… "intercambio"

Bueno, es todo por ahora… a la pobre Lenalee le va a ir de mal en peor, pero eso va paso a paso… oh, Dios, me siento culpable… en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Les agradezco mucho a tod(as) l(as) amig(as) (porque de repente me siento como en uno de esos harem animes…) que dejan sus comentarios, espero sus opiniones, hasta pronto.


	5. Intercambio

Se me había olvidado decir eso de que D. Gray Man es creación de Hoshino Katsura; solo los personajes inventados para el fanfic son míos… bueno, ya lo djie.

**5ª noche – "Intercambio"**

El paisaje es el de un viejo castillo cerca de la frontera de Austria con Alemania; la luz de luna ilumina el paisaje con mucha claridad gracias al cielo despejado. Sin embargo, solo la luna está, no se ve ni una sola estrella en todo lo azul del firmamento. La figura del Conde bajando con su sombrilla sobre uno de los balcones es revelada por su sombra; al aterrizar, se acomoda los anteojos y sonríe malvadamente. En el interior del castillo, una elegante mujer lee un libro ayudada por un monóculo, sentada en un salón lleno de círculos alquímicos trazados en el piso y las paredes; hay muchos estantes de literatura y la iluminación viene de varias velas. Eleva sus ojos azul claros y se acomoda el fleco de su largo cabello café al detectar al visitante en la puerta de la casa.

-Conde… me parecía que te habías olvidado de mí. –Saluda delicada, sin levantarse de su asiento.

-Si… ha sido mucho tiempo; pero ahora necesito de tu colaboración en uno de mis asuntos; mi querida madame Blavatski. –Sonríe al pronunciar su nombre. La luz de las velas hace más visible el rostro de la mujer, que tiene tatuada una cruz en la mejilla.

-Estoy a tus órdenes. –Responde diligente. El viento de la noche se filtra por las paredes agitando las llamas que los iluminan, proyectando las sombras del vagabundo y el comodín.

Es ya muy entrada la noche. Allen todavía se encuentra en la biblioteca de la Orden investigando sobre las posibles causas del fenómeno que está afectando a Lenalee. Reever le trae un reporte y se pone a bostezar frente a él, quien no hace ningún gesto, pero sus ojeras denotan el agotamiento de su cuerpo.

-Deberías descansar un rato, Allen-kun. –Le aconseja el asistente.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe… lo más importante es que debemos encontrar una solución al asunto de Lenalee lo antes posible. –Expone él, bastante concentrado.

-Escucha, Allen. –Le pone la mano en el hombro mientras sostiene una taza de café en la otra.- Tu trabajo como exorcista es combatir y encontrar la inocencia, déjanos a nosotros el asunto de Lenalee, ya verás que pronto encontraremos una salida.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Llevas ya dos días investigando con nuestros archivos lo concerniente al problema con esa inocencia extraña sin siquiera comer o dormir; y si tú no comes es que algo de verdad está mal…

-¡Te dije que estoy bien! –Se para de golpe y tira los papeles de la mesa, sorprendiendo al científico, que por poco tira su bebida. El rostro de Allen se ve furioso, pero al darse cuenta de su reacción, se calma y cambia a preocupado.

-Allen-kun…

-Perdóname, Reever-san, creo que tienes razón… -Se sienta poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, como si le doliera.- Pero si no hago algo, Lenalee… Lenalee va a…

-Ella estará bien. Ni el supervisor Komui ni nosotros permitiremos que nada le suceda; pero no ayudas en nada desvelándote de esta manera.

-Si… discúlpame…

-No, está bien, pero ve a dormir ya. –Se despide, luego se aleja mientras bebe su café. Allen se levanta y camina lentamente hacia su habitación, cabizbajo.

-_Lenalee…_ -Piensa en ella y cómo no pudieron tocarse estando separados por el cristal. Las lágrimas de ella se asomaron, llenándolo de impotencia y frustración por no poder hacer nada por ella.-_No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer, te prometo que voy a curarte…_

Caminando se cruza con una vista panorámica desde el pasillo superior hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Allí observa a Stella parada en medio del salón, vestida con una camiseta y un pants para dormir, con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose.

-Stella… -Musita al verla. Ella sostiene en su mano derecha una vara de madera. Al cabo de unos momentos, mueve la vara frente a ella y abre los ojos de golpe, invocando su poder.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE! –Sus ojos brillan verdes mientras explora en su memoria la inocencia a proyectar; piensa en el espadachín que los salvó al estar rodeados de Akumas junto con los demás.- PROYECCIÓN… MUGEN. – Con sus dedos traza el filo de inocencia en la vara de madera, creando una copia de la Mugen de Kanda.

-Esa inocencia es… -Dice Walker al verla. Stella luce concentrada, como si no existiera nada más. Da un salto y con la espada proyectada corta de tajo uno de los cilindros con los que Kanda entrenó anteriormente, haciendo que la parte superior vuele en el aire y caiga limpiamente en medio del piso.

-Uff… -Suspira ella, limpiándose la frente y disponiéndose a apagarla; sin embargo, es interrumpida por el usuario original de la espada, que se asoma por la entrada frontal de la sala. Allen se queda expectante a lo que vaya a suceder.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estar entrenando? –Pregunta suspicaz el peliazul.

-Yo diría que es muy temprano, pero tuve un mal sueño y decidí que era mejor entretenerme en algo. –Responde con una sonrisa.

-Tú… te llamas Stella, ¿no es así?

-Así es, Yu-san. –Le hace una pequeña reverencia. A Kanda le aparece una gota en la cabeza al ser llamado por su nombre; Allen por su lado, se ha quedado blanco de sorpresa al comprobar el valor de la joven.

-… Si que tiene agallas… -Piensa el peliblanco.

-Puedes llamarme Kanda. –Comienza a caminar hacia ella.- Entonces era verdad eso de que tu inocencia puede copiar a la de los demás después de haberla visto. –Dice mientras desenfunda su Mugen.

-Es parte de mi habilidad como exorcista. –Responde un poco nerviosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kanda-san?

-El ruido de una espada agitándose no me dejaba dormir; pero ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría comprobar que tan buenas son tus imitaciones, Stella. –Propone con ganas de luchar.

-Kanda-san… si eso es lo que deseas, supongo que podemos entretenernos un poco. Su recurrente sonrisa termina con la paciencia de Kanda, que, sin poder olvidarse de sus pesadillas, lanza la llave de dichos recuerdos.

-¡Beirut, hace siete años! –Grita expectante mientras empuña su espada, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Beirut… -Repite Stella al escucharlo. De repente es asaltada por una palpitación que por un momento la transporta a aquel lugar lleno de fuego y sangre. Sus pupilas se contraen al mismo tiempo que la invade el frío del miedo sentido en aquellos instantes. Sin embargo, ningún recuerdo claro viene a su mente.

-Beirut… -Musita Allen, sin comprender lo que está sucediendo.

-No me disculparé por lo que pasó en ese momento. Si eres tú, que mis acciones me definan ante ti. –Traza un círculo en el aire con su espada, acumulando inocencia y dando un salto para dispararla en una onda de ataque hacia ella.

-_¿Qué es esta sensación? –_Piensa temblorosa, sin embargo, no aparta su mente de la pelea, preparándose para pelear. -MUGEN… ¡¡AHORA!! –Los ojos de Stella capturan la técnica de Kanda y le permiten contraatacar con una onda de energía similar, haciendo que ambas choquen en el aire, provocando una explosión que llena la habitación de humo, lo que ella aprovecha para correr en dirección opuesta.

-¿Crees que te será tan fácil huir de esto, Stella?

-¡¡No pensaba que lucharías tan en serio, Kanda-san!! –Se queja sin detener su huida. Sin embargo, Kanda crea un torbellino de viento agitando su espada en círculos sobre su cabeza, absorbiendo todo el humo generado y disipándolo, luego aprovecha la fuerza centrífuga para desatar otro ataque sobre Stella, muy parecido al Enbu-Kirikaze de Lenalee, pero infestado de relámpagos.

-¡¡Quien no lucha en serio, que no luche!! –Responde él, extrañamente agresivo.

-¡Esto no va bien…! –Dice Allen disponiéndose a intervenir, pero al prepararse para saltar, su mirada se cruza con la de Stella, quien niega con la cabeza y le da una leve sonrisa. –Stella… -Profiere mirándola.

-PRIMERA ILUSIÓN… INSECTOS DEL INFIERNO.- Invoca la chica, trazando la línea de luz y mandando la ilusión de serpientes contra el torbellino que la ataca, disipándolo, sin embargo, de detrás de éste aparece Kanda dando un salto, cae frente a ella e intenta cortarla de tajo, pero ella interpone su propia espada y detiene el impacto, quedándose a la defensiva mientras la katana del exorcista la empuja.

-¡¡Acaso no eres tú?! –Insiste él, furioso.

-¡¡De que estás hablando, Kanda-san?! –Le pregunta asustada. Kanda levanta su espada y le da un segundo impacto a la Mugen creada por la inocencia de Stella, disipándola y mandando a volar a la joven con una onda de viento que la estrella contra la pared, golpeándola de espaldas y dejándola sin aire; desactivando su inocencia.

-Creo de después de todo lo eres. –Dice en tono decepcionado, recordando una escena posterior en el escenario de sus recuerdos, donde una niña cubierta por sombras avanza hacia el frente, solo distinguiéndose por sus ojos verdes que brillan intensamente, llena de sangre y rodeada de cadáveres. Luego mira a la Stella derrotada que está frente él; guarda su Mugen y se da la vuelta, altivo. –Creo que dejé volar mi imaginación, hay cosas que son imposibles.

-¡¡Stella!! –La llama Allen, corriendo a su encuentro.- ¡¡Kanda!! –Le reclama molesto. Éste solo lo mira por encima del hombro para responderle.

-Este no es asunto tuyo, brote de habas. Además, creo que comprobé lo que quería. –Termina en tono desinteresado, sigue caminando y sale del salón. Allen lo mira y luego corre a ayudar a Stella, que luce un poco sucia y con un par de raspones.

-¿Estás bien, Stella? –Le pregunta preocupado.

-Allen… si, estoy bien. –Responde esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo preocupado por ella, como si los golpes que recibió hubieran valido la pena por eso.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Kanda te atacó de esa manera?

-No estoy segura… -También recuerda algunos momentos de aquel incidente, ella viendo a alguien morir frente a ella; una figura parecida a la de Kanda portando una espada ensangrentada.

-¿Stella?

-No, no es nada, Allen. –Se levanta y se sacude el polvo. Él se queda de pie a su lado.- Creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir, el sol saldrá en unas cuantas horas. –Sonríe con el rostro aún lleno de tierra por la paliza sufrida a manos del dueño de la Mugen.

-Tienes razón, te acompañaré a tu habitación. –Se ofrece el exorcista.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Responde emocionada. Ambos emprenden su camino hacia los dormitorios.

Lavi está en uno de los salones oscuros de la biblioteca revisando los registros de Bookman buscando información sobre la inocencia corrupta. Constantemente recuerda el rostro triste de Lenalee, anhelando tocar nuevamente a Allen.

-Lenalee… -Musita en tono bajo mientras sigue su investigación. La figura de su maestro se distingue de repente cerca de las velas que lo iluminan.

-Lavi.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo panda? ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

-Esa es mi línea, Lavi. Creí que sabías que un bookman no puede permitirse sentimientos como los que tú estás manifestando de manera tan descarada por Lenalee. –Lo regaña, muy serio.

-¿Descarada? –Pregunta Lavi, impactado por el tono de sus palabras.- Escucha, panda, no se si has estado leyendo muchas novelas de amor, pero…

-¡¡Cállate!! –Lo golpea y le estrella la cabeza contra el piso en un instante, regresando a su posición original en menos de un segundo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¡si estoy concentrado en resolver este problema, es porque es el trabajo de un bookman!! ¿¡Acaso me equivoco!? –Reclama airado.- ¿No haces tú lo mismo cada vez que un exorcista está herido o tiene un problema?

-… La diferencia es que yo no suspiro con ninguno de ellos; ni pierdo mi objetividad como tú lo haces con esa chica.

-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, viejo. Solo deja que haga mi trabajo, ¿está bien? De todos modos, Lenalee ya tiene a Allen… -Se repite a sí mismo nuevamente. Bookman suspira resignado y se aleja. Al salir de la habitación, se topa con Komui, que viene con un equipo de médicos rumbo a la habitación donde está Lenalee.

-Así que vas a hacerlo. –Infiere el viejo. El supervisor suspira preocupado y asiente con la cabeza.

-No estoy cómodo con esto, pero es lo mejor en estas circunstancias. La trasladaremos mientras ella y todos duermen para evitarnos situaciones incómodas.

-¿Te refieres a Allen?

-En gran medida así es… por supuesto que me gustaría mantenerlo alejado de ella, pero… ¿cómo puedo oponerme a su felicidad? ¿y que hago si eso es lo que la lastima? Si intento convencerla, de seguro se negará, ya la conoces… -Le comenta agobiado y culpable.

-Solo haces lo más conveniente para todos, por eso eres el jefe. –Lo calma Bookman. Komui respira hondamente y se serena la escucharlo.

-Gracias, Bookman.

-A veces los jóvenes se dejan llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos y pierden de vista la objetividad, es por eso que nos necesitan a nosotros.

-… Dices "los jóvenes", como si hablaras con alguien de tu edad… -Comenta con pesadez, luego cambia a jovial.- Y yo aún me considero joven. –Dice sonriente. Bookman cierra los ojos, asiente y sigue caminando. Komui cobra valor y se prepara para hacer la transferencia.- Espero que todos lo tomen con optimismo… -Desea pesimista. Momentos después, algunos doctores y miembros de la orden entran a la habitación donde Lenalee está reposando, la transfieren de la cama a una camilla y comienzan a moverla. Su hermano se limita a seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, triste.

-¿Y qué favor quiere el últimamente más célebre Conde del Milenio de alguien como yo? –Le pregunta Blavatski mientras una sirvienta les sirve una taza de té a cada uno. Sus miradas no dejan de cruzarse ni en un instante.

-La verdad es algo que no tenía contemplado, pero ya conoces a nuestra Road, le gusta tomar la iniciativa.

-Road… -Recuerda a la joven Noé.- Siempre tuvo mucha energía. –Comenta antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.- Pero continúa.

-Helena; Road utilizó uno de tus libros de hechizos para crear una inocencia "corrupta", y se la dio a uno de los exorcistas. –Explica simulando las comillas con los dedos; sorprendiendo a Helena con la noticia. El líder malvado sonríe al ver su expresión.- Sabía que te interesaría.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Muy seguro. De nuestro bando tú eres la que más sabe sobre inocencia; y tus técnicas ocultistas se equiparan a las habilidades de mis queridos Noés. Ayúdame y te prometo darte a cuantos exorcistas quieras para tus experimentos.

-Una tentadora oferta; sin embargo, ¿qué me impide actuar por mi cuenta?

-Información. –Responde sonriente.- Te diré algo acerca de "él". –Sonríe mirando una fotografía que está entre los papeles; es de ella, más joven, con un niño pequeño entre los brazos.- Sobre tu hijo.

Helena cierra los ojos y se toca la frente con la mano. Al cabo de unos segundos dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia él y asiente.

-Me lo darás a él una vez te entregue mis resultados.

-Por supuesto; el Conde del Milenio siempre cumple su palabra. –Dice zalamero.

Es de mañana. Allen se ha levantado temprano y está terminando de vestirse frente al espejo en su habitación; se anuda la corbata de la camisa y se peina ligeramente. Antes de salir le hecha un vistazo a algunas fotografías que están sobre la mesa; una de ellas de él con Lenalee riéndose, con Komui tratando de separarlos mientras Lavi y Crowley lo sujetan por los brazos al fondo.

-Lenalee; pronto todo terminará. –Asegura confiado; luego sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo, Miranda está hablando con Komui afuera de la habitación donde tenían a la exorcista; su rostro refleja decepción mientras escucha las palabras que el supervisor le dice.

-No puede ser, Lenalee-chan… ¿cree que es lo mejor, supervisor?

-Se que no le hará gracia a ninguno, pero no tenemos otra opción, es lo mejor para el estar alejada de aquí por un tiempo.

-¿Alejada? –Pregunta Allen, sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Komui y Miranda se sorprenden al verlo de repente frente a ellos.

-Allen-kun…

-¿A qué se refiere con alejada, Komui-san?

-Allen… -Busca las palabras para explicarse.

-¡¿Dónde está Lenalee?! –Insiste ligeramente asustado.

-Tuve que moverla a un hospital fuera de la Orden. –Explica serio.- No era conveniente que se quedara en un lugar lleno de exorcistas y de fragmentos de inocencia.

-¿Fuera de la Orden? ¿Dónde?

-… Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, Allen-kun. No puedo permitir que vayas a verla, por ahora cualquier contacto con la inocencia sería peligroso para ella; ¿lo entiendes?

Las palabras de Komui lo dejan helado. En un momento había estado feliz con ella, y al siguiente se la arrebatan de las manos, como si desapareciera en el aire.

-Allen-kun… -Musita Miranda. Allen se queda erguido, con la mirada hacia el piso, silencioso.

-¿Allen-kun?

-¡¿Y consideraste los sentimientos de Lenalee?! ¡¿Le dijiste lo que pretendías hacer?! –Le reclama halándolo por la camisa como hizo Lavi con él anteriormente.

-¡Allen-kun! –Trata de intervenir la exorcista del tiempo, pero Komui la detiene con la mano.

-¡Responde, Allen-kun! ¿¡La prefieres feliz, o muerta?! ¡¡Crees que no se lo que significa para ella sacarla de la Orden sin su consentimiento?! ¿¡Acaso piensas que tú eres el único que sufre al verla en ese estado?! ¡¡Es eso, Allen-kun?! ¡¡No seas tan egoísta!! ¡¡Lo mejor para ella ahora es eso!! –Responde alzando la voz. La mano de Allen tiembla mientras poco a poco suelta el cuello del traje de Komui, ante el alivio de Miranda.

-Yo… ¡¡Rayos!! –Le da un golpe a la pared con su mano izquierda, rompiendo el concreto; luego se aleja a pasos largos, frustrado y preocupado por ella.

-Allen-kun… supervisor, iré con él. –Le dice Miranda. -Él lo entiende; es solo que sus sentimientos se han mezclado y eso no lo deja actuar objetivamente.

-Lo se, Miranda; lo se…

Miranda hace una reverencia y se aleja corriendo detrás de Allen. Komui camina hacia su oficina y se sienta, agotado. A los pocos momentos, Stella, ya vestida con su traje de exorcista, va caminando por el pasillo cuando escucha al director levantando el teléfono y hablando con alguien. Se queda detrás del muro para no ser vista y escuchar.

-¿Hola? ¿Moore-san? Habla Komui, si, si, el de la Orden Oscura, ¿cuál otro? –Pregunta sarcástico.

-¿Moore-san? –Se pregunta Stella al escuchar el nombre. Al otro lado de la línea, Moore, que ahora es detective de policía, está en la sala de espera de un hospital; donde Lenalee está aún dormida en una de las habitaciones, protegida por un par de buscadores en la entrada.

-Si, llegó sin ningún contratiempo, pero todavía no despierta. –Informa la detective.

-Se lo agradezco, Moore-san. Se que usted es muy amiga de Allen-kun; y eso hace más difícil el tener que hacer esta operación para nosotros.

-Bueno, ahora soy colaboradora de la Orden, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Le encargo mucho a Lenalee. Un equipo de investigación se instalará pronto para seguir con las pruebas en ella… y por favor… -Dice en tono preocupado.- No la deje sola…

-Descuide, no lo haré. –Se despide en tono amable, colgando el auricular.

-_Lenalee está con esa Moore-san… _-Piensa Stella; luego se aleja de la puerta, pensando en qué hacer con esa información, mientras Komui se queda pensativo, sin soltar el aparato.

Moore regresa al lado de Lenalee y se sienta a su lado, le acaricia el cabello y le despeja la frente, mirándola con atención. Al cabo de unos momentos, finalmente recupera la consciencia.

-¿Lenalee? –Le pregunta la policía, para comprobar su estado.

-¿Moore…-san? –La identifica débilmente; dándose cuenta de que no está en la Orden.- ¿¡Donde estoy!? –Se levanta agitada.

-Estás en un hospital de mi ciudad.

-¿Ciudad? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde está Allen? –Mira en todas direcciones, buscándolos con la mirada.

-… Ellos están en la Orden. Komui dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera…

-¡¿Y Allen?!

-Por lo que sé, hasta que no se solucione tu problema, lo mejor es que no se vean. Ningún exorcista sabe de tu ubicación actual… por favor, trata de entender que en este caso es lo mejor para ti. –Insiste la castaña. Lenalee, sentada sobre la cama, se queda cabizbaja mientras inconscientemente comienza a llorar otra vez. Moore se percata y la abraza fraternalmente.

-Todo estará bien, solo ten paciencia…

-¡Moore-san! –Se agarra de su camisa y se desahoga en llanto, molesta por la situación a la que la Noé la confinó.

Mientras están así; al frente del edificio está la elegante mujer vestida con un sombrero grande; acompañada por un mayordomo y una doncella, que la cubre con una sombrilla.

-Así que aquí está la tal Lenalee Lee… -Sonríe Blavastki.

(Continuará)

Próximo capítulo… "Demonio rojo"

"Pequeño teatro D.Gray Man"

Se abren las cortinas del chibiteatro, salen Crowley y Allen sentados en una mesa con varios pasteles listos para comerse. Kanda está en una esquina comiendo soba mientras Lavi tiene una bandera, listo para dar la salida, Miranda tiene un cronómetro y Lenalee les está amarrando las servilletas al cuello.

-¿Esto es una competencia de comida? –Se asoma Stella, intrigada.

-Vamos a ver si el hambre de Allen es tan rápida como los colmillos de Kuro-chan.

-¡¿Puedo participar?! –Pregunta emocionada.

-Claro, aunque no tendrás oportunidad.

-¡Ya verán que si! –Se sienta contenta.

-¡Ahora! –Da la señal Lavi. Crowley muestra los colmillos y Allen comienza a abarrotarse la boca con las manos. Stella cierra los ojos y los abre de golpe.

-INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE. –Sonríe mostrando su copia de los colmillos de Crowley.- CRECE, CRECE, CRECE. –Agrega copiando la de Lavi, haciendo que su boca sea gigante, lo que le permite comerse la mesa completa y tragarla de golpe, dejando perplejo a Crowley.

-¡La ganadora! –Celebra Miranda, dándole un trofeo mientras el confeti cae del cielo.

-¿Are? ¿Dónde está Allen? –Pregunta Lenalee; todos miran a su silla y está vacía. Stella se lleva la mano a la boca y da un eructo.

-Oh no…

Las cortinas se cierran y se asoman todos; por arriba sale la cabeza de Stella con las manos en la boca, como con ganas de vomitar, siendo perseguida por Lavi y Lenalee.

Y ese fue el capítulo… espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por sus comentarios, son la motivación para seguir adelante… hablando de eso, ya quité la opción de comentarios firmados solamente, así que ahora cualquiera puede dejar su review, espero que así salga algún otro lector que esté por ahí… jejeje… bueno, hasta luego.


	6. Demonio rojo

El personaje de Helena Blavatski está basado en la original Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, conocida por ser la autora de los libros "Isis sin Velo" y "La Doctrina Secreta"; que nació en Ekaterinoslav, Rusia en el año de 1831 y murió el ocho de mayo de 1891 según la fecha oficial. Sin embargo solo tienen en común el nombre y las inclinaciones ocultistas (diciéndolo muy banalmente…). En fin, según el contexto de D. Gray-man, me pareció una villana por demás apropiada. Era ella o Brownislaw Malinowski, pero pensé que era mejor dejar a los trobiandeses en paz… sigh… palabras de alguien que escribe sin beber café muy entrada la noche…

Digo esto por si alguien se preguntó cómo es que se veía joven al hablar con el conde, si se supone que para esas fechas ya estaba muerta; pero ya saben ustedes como son los alquimistas y demás científicos por el estilo.

Y le puse opening porque me encantan los opening, jejeje… ahora si, aquí va.

--

TEMA DE APERTURA – MOMENT (Vivan or Kazuma)

Al fondo, la imagen de los sueños de Allen, la luna gigante sobre el cementerio

_Dare mo mina_

Allen con la chaqueta de exorcista desabrochada, mirando hacia abajo, flotando hacia la izquierda, se desvanece

_samayoi _

Lenalee mirando hacia arriba y llorando sale flotando hacia la derecha, también desaparece

_nagara_

Lavi y Kanda de espaldas el uno al otro, una flota hacia arriba y el otro hacia a bajo

_kotae wo_

Miranda, Crowley y Komui, de espaldas entre sí, girando, se desvanecen

_Sagashite…_

Stella de frente, con las manos en el pecho, abre los ojos y estos brillan de inocencia

Aparecen las letras de D.Gray Man, dicen "Innocence eyes" debajo del título, que se graban con fuego

_Futari naraba_

En un callejón, Allen muy serio, apretando su puño negro, dejando atrás a Lenalee, que llora desconsolada

_jikan sae mo_

Kanda de espaldas a Stella, que sostiene un cuchillo contra él, mirándolo temblorosa

_shihai_

Lavi frente a una chica pelirroja, con una cinta en la cabeza igual a la de él, se miran serios

_dekiru to_

Komui con una fotografía en las manos, Helena está de espaldas al fondo, Allen a un lado

_omotteta_

Lenalee del brazo de Allen, Stella aparece y se sujeta de su otro brazo, molestando a su compañera

_ano koro_

Detrás de ellos aparecen de uno en uno Lavi, Kanda, Crowley, Miranda, Komui, Reever, Johnny, Marie, Cross y Tiedoll.

_Tsuki hi wa nagare_

Lavi con su martillo gigante extendido, una exorcista pelirroja sostiene hilos parecidos a los de Marie, junto a él

_sora no ima mo_

Kanda con su Mugen haciendo una técnica estilo Gatotsu, al fondo está la sombra de la niña de ojos brillantes

_kawaru you ni_

Miranda de pie y Crowley agachado en una rodilla junto a ella, Komui y el equipo científico tras ellos

_surechigatteta kokoro_

Allen mostrando su brazo negro y su ojo antiakuma encendido, atrás de él, una imagen de Lenalee en silla de ruedas, triste

Blavastki con Road en su espalda y Tiki a su lado, con un grupo de exorcistas vestidos de rojo junto a ellos

_Megurikuru_

Todos los exorcistas en el techo del edificio de la Orden, mirando el amanecer

_kisetsu no naka de_

Stella está junto a Allen, Lenalee los mira desde atrás, celosa

_Ano toki ga_

Allen de niño siendo encontrado por Mana; detrás de una pared, Helena, llorando de tristeza

_tomareba_

Allen tomando de la mano a Lenalee, como si flotaran bailando sobre el agua

_Ii no ni_

Stella con sus ojos brillantes de frente a Lenalee, que tiene activas las botas oscuras, copiándolas; ambas se miran con rivalidad

_Futari mata samayoi nagara_

Stella rezando con los ojos cerrados, flotando en medio de la brisa celeste, rodeada de plumas blancas

_Kono sora wo_

Lenalee vestida de uniforme rojo yéndose con un grupo de sombras, vuelve a ver hacia atrás, llorando

_kanata ni  
Ai wo sagashite…_

Allen pasando por una puerta, encontrándose con Helena, que está junto con el Conde. Activa su inocencia y con su forma Crown Clown sale volando a luchar con ellos, formando un halo de luz.

--

6ª noche – **"Demonio rojo"**

Helena y sus dos acompañantes están parados de frente al hospital donde Komui escondió a Lenalee. La sirvienta, que tiene cabello rojo y ojos naranja, guarda la sombrilla con la que la cubría del sol mientras acompaña a su señora al interior del edificio. El otro vestido de mayordomo, un joven de pelo café, que cubre uno de sus ojos, se queda junto al vehículo.

-Entraremos por el encargo de mi amigo y saldremos en un momento. Por favor, vigila, no sabemos si puede haber algún indeseable. –Dice altiva. Su subordinado le responde inclinándose y poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-¿Está segura que fue lo mejor venir en persona, madame? Un encargo así es algo que nosotros podemos manejar solos. –Le explica mostrándole la palma de su mano, en medio de la cual hay un punto de resplandor rojo.

-No, Surabi; hay algo que quiero confirmar. –Le dice concentrada.

--

Allen está sentado en el piso, recostado en una de las paredes del pasillo. Miranda ha llegado a su lado y le habla poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Allen-kun?

-Si… creo que si. Pero Komui-san debe estar muy enfadado por todo lo que le dije… -Comenta desganado. Su amiga exorcista se sienta a su lado y mira hacia el techo.

-No, no lo está. Él entiende lo que estás sintiendo, y él también siente lo mismo.

-Tienes razón… fui muy injusto con él, aunque sé que Lenalee es lo más importante para él en este mundo. Fui muy egoísta. –Insiste en su culpabilidad, llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza y pasándosela sobre el cabello.

-… Es solo que quieres ver a Lenalee. –Explica sonriente. Sus palabras llaman la atención de Allen, que la mira sorprendido.

-¿Quería… verla…?

-¿Me equivoco?

-N…no… creo que no… -Se pasa el dedo debajo de la nariz, sonrojado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre he admirado tremendamente a Lenalee-chan y a ti. Son mis modelos a seguir como exorcistas… fuertes, valientes, intrépidos y dan todo por sus amigos… -Le dice sincera.

-Pero Miranda-san, tú también has probado ser una gran exorcista. –Responde él, halagado y agitando las manos.

-… A lo que quiero llegar, Allen-kun; es que a pesar de ser tan fuertes, tú y Lenalee-chan aún son jóvenes; y vivir siempre peleando contra los Akumas y haciendo misiones los ha hecho los mejores, pero no les ha dado la oportunidad de crecer en otros aspectos. –Dice la castaña, tratando de explicarse.- No soy muy buena con las palabras, pero es algo así…

-Crecer…

-Como por ejemplo, te es muy fácil pensar que quieres a todos tus amigos por igual, y que luchas para protegerlos; pero querer a una persona especial, de esa manera diferente y única, hace que tu actitud hacia ella sea diferente a con los demás; y a veces eso te hace ser un poco torpe, o decir cosas que generalmente no dices… creo que eso te ha estado pasando, Allen-kun… es lo que mi madre llamaría "síndrome de amor". –Le explica sonriente.

Las palabras de Miranda dejan pensativo al peliblanco, quien súbitamente recuerda los momentos al lado de sus amigos, y luego las incontables veces que ha estado con Lenalee, culminando con aquel momento donde no pudieron tocarse separados por el cristal.

-No quise ser indiscreta, Allen-kun, solo pensé… -Comienza disculparse mientras se levanta, pero Allen la detiene tomándola por la muñeca.- ¿Allen-kun?

-En todo este tiempo he aprendido a amar a los humanos y a los akumas, Miranda-san… pero tienes razón en que no entiendo lo que me sucede desde que comenzó este asunto con Lenalee… siempre quise protegerla por sobre todo, pero… pero no pude… de nada sirve mi poder contra lo que le está sucediendo ahora… y yo… -Mientras se desahoga, inconscientemente comienza a llorar.- Si no puedo protegerla a ella, entonces… de nada le vale a ella que yo esté aquí…

-¿Y qué piensas que diría Lenalee-chan sobre eso?

-Diría que lo único que importa es que yo esté bien…

-He ahí tu respuesta. El amor es algo muy complicado, Allen-kun; y a pesar de que el de ustedes ha estado latente tanto tiempo, eso no quiere decir que entenderlo sea fácil. –Le limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras él se limita a finalmente esbozar una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Miranda-san. Gracias a ti lo tengo todo más claro ahora. Había olvidado que en momentos así es cuando puedo recurrir a mi familia.

-Somos una familia. –Responde ella. En ese instante son interrumpidos por Stella, que llega frente a ellos, en actitud dubitativa.

-¿Stella?  
-¿Stella-chan? –La identifican ambos.

-Allen… escuché al supervisor Komui decir que Lenalee está ahora con una persona llamada Moore. –Da la información consciente de la situación de Allen.

-Moore…

-¿Con Moore-san? –Pregunta Miranda.

--

-¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo no es justooooooooooooo!! –Patalea Road en la sala de Conde, mientras Tiki está sentado en el sofá y el dueño de la sombrilla está de pie frente a ellos.

-¿Así que llamaste a esa vieja loca? –Le pregunta el elegante Noé.

-Si, y no es una vieja loca… es una vieja excéntrica… además, ella tiene un motivo muy especial para hacerse cargo de esto.

-¿Huh? ¿Y qué motivo es ese, Conde?

-¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡yo quería ser la que convirtiera a esa chica en un títere!!

-Señorita, tú ya no estás en edad de hacer esos berrinches. –La regaña el gordo.

-En fin, ¿qué puede hacer ella?

-Ella, mi querido Tiki-pon; es la creadora de la inocencia corrupta que Road implantó en esa jovencita. Sus avances me han dejado sorprendido, así que decidí que lo mejor era dejarle terminar su pequeño proyecto.

-Ehh… ¿y qué proyecto es ese?

-Ya me cansé; si quieres ir a verlo, lleva a Road y contemplen el espectáculo que va a montar, seguro que se pone bueno.

-¡¡Si, vamos, Tiki!! –Lo hala Road del brazo.

-Aww, bueno, de acuerdo, vamos de una vez… -Dice en tono desganado. Road abre un portal y ambos pasan por él. El Conde se queda contestando teléfonos igual que siempre.

--

Lenalee está en su habitación aislada, acompañada por Moore y custodiada por dos buscadores que cuidan la entrada. La joven se muestra un poco más animada mientras platica con su acompañante.

-Y en ese momento Allen-kun vino corriendo con ese gato, tenía toda la cara llena de aruñones. – Le cuenta divertida la policía.

-¿En serio? Nunca me había contado esa historia. –Responde riéndose un poco.

-Pues será porque el gato le dejó muy malos recuerdos; Timcampy quedó con olor a atún por varios días hasta que se fue.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

-Veo que ya te sientes bien. –Observa complacida. Lenalee asiente y le vuelve a sonreír.

-Si, muchas gracias, Moore-san.

-Me alegro. –Comenta aliviada. En ese momento se da cuenta de la presencia de Helena y Sarubi del otro lado del vidrio de la habitación. La sirvienta extiende la mano y de repente los dos buscadores que protegían la entrada caen inconscientes.

-Esos son… -Comienza a decir la joven china.

-¡Lenalee, quédate aquí! –Le advierte Moore, sacando el seguro de su arma y preparándose para defenderla, pero cuando termina de preparase, la puerta de la habitación se rompe en pedazos, sorprendiéndola. Primero entra Sarubi y luego, más despacio y ceremoniosamente, Helena.

-¡¡Alto!! ¡¡identifíquense ahora!! –Les ordena la policía. La pelirroja enemiga sonríe y le muestra la palma de su mano, sobre la cual genera una llama de fuego espontáneamente.

-Moore-san… esto es peligroso. –Dice Lenalee levantándose de la cama con dificultad, tratando de ponerse en guardia.

-Esperen un momento. Nosotras no vinimos aquí a pelear; sino a comprobar la inocencia de Lenalee-san. –Les explica Blavatski. Lenalee se sorprende al escucharla.

-¿Inocencia?

-Es de mi entendimiento que tú, una persona compatible con la inocencia de Dios, fue implantada en su cuerpo con una inocencia roja; ¿es eso verdad, señorita Lee?

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Pregunta desafiante. Moore no baja su arma y Sarubi no desvanece su fuego.- ¿¡Cómo sabes eso!? –Le pregunta en tono más fuerte.

-… La inocencia que los exorcistas de tu orden oscura utilizan, los obliga a renunciar a su vida, les otorga poder siempre y cuando luchen por el ideal que ella tiene para ustedes. –Mientras habla, Lenalee la escucha casi mostrándole los dientes; Moore no se mueve ni un músculo.- Sin embargo, la inocencia que tú tienes ahora, es mucho más poderosa que esa; ya que su poder viene de la tierra, y no del cielo, viene de tus deseos, y no te da ninguna restricción para utilizarlo, es solo una parte de ti.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡no me interesa nada sobre esa inocencia!! ¡¡lo único que quiero es ya no tenerla y que todo vuelva a la normalidad!!

-¿Para qué? Tu inocencia corrupta habla por sí misma. Está rebosante de poder, tus deseos y tus sentimientos son muy fuertes. –Explica mientras percibe el aura roja invisible que rodea su cuerpo.

-Si la aceptas, disfrutarás de su poder; sino, se volverá una maldición que poco a poco te consumirá, te hará débil e inútil, serás un despojo humano que no valdrá la pena, ni siquiera para él. –Ataca la sirvienta, refiriéndose a Allen.- ¿Te cuesta caminar? Ese será solo el principio. –Comenta mientras mira la debilidad con la que Lenalee se sostiene.

-Sarubi; demuéstrale a las señoritas el poder del que les estamos hablando. –Retrocede un paso la principal. Sarubi da un paso adelante y se deshace de su disfraz de sirvienta, dejando a relucir un uniforme rojo, parecido al de ZAFT de Gundam SEED, igual al de Lunamaria, pero estilo exorcista.

-¡Ese traje es…!

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE! ¡DESEO ARDIENTE! –Sus brazos y piernas se rodean de fuego y expulsa una energía que incluso es visible a su alrededor. Hace una bola de fuego y se prepara para lanzarla, sin embargo son interrumpidos por el conocido grito de sus refuerzos.

-¡CRECE, CRECE, CRECE! ¡¡SELLO DE RELÁMPAGO!! –Invoca Lavi, desde la ventana entra el relámpago que trata de darle a las adversarias, pero el fuego de Sarubi lo detiene. Moore carga en sus brazos a Lenalee y se tira por la ventana.

-¡¡Moore-san!! –La llama Lenalee.

-Descuida… -Le dice ella, pero de inmediato se golpean contra el edificio y caen dando vueltas hasta el piso. Moore cae herida y desmayada.

-Moore-san… ¡¡Moore-san!! ¡¡AAAAHHH!! –De repente es asaltada por las chispas rojas en su cuerpo debido a la presencia de la inocencia de Lavi.

-Lenalee… -La llama él, retrocediendo unos pasos.- Te estaba vigilando de lejos, creo que fue lo más apropiado.

-Lavi… gracias. –Dice aliviada; pero en ese momento Sarubi cae envuelta en una bola de fuego y hace una explosión en el piso que las manda rodando a ambas, mientras el pelirrojo se ata al piso con su martillo.

-¡¡AAAHHHH!! –Grita Lenalee rodando contra la tierra, estrellándose contra la puerta de un edificio aledaño. Sarubi está rebosante de poder, rodeada de la electricidad roja que emana de su inocencia. Helena se asoma al campo de batalla, se quita el monóculo y observa con atención la batalla.

-¿¡Qué rayos eres tú!? ¿¡Akuma!? ¿Noé? –Le pregunta Lavi, preparado para luchar.

-Ni una cosa ni otra, Lavi-kun. Soy un apóstol de la tierra. Un exorcista como tú no tiene nada que hacer frente a alguien que ha aceptado el regalo de la virtud.

-¿Apóstol?

-Si. Alguien que ha decidido seguir las enseñanzas de Blavatski-sama, portadora de la que ustedes llaman "inocencia corrupta"; pero que no es más que la forma más poderosa de ésta.

-_Un apóstol… el viejo me ha hablado de estos tipos; pensé que solo eran un mito…_ -Reflexiona el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, ella no le da tiempo de reaccionar y moviéndose a gran velocidad se desplaza justo frente a él y le da un golpe debajo de la barbilla, rematándolo con una espiral de fuego que lo envuelve; pero el exorcista logra reaccionar a tiempo e invoca su sello de agua, difuminando el ataque y convirtiéndolo en niebla caliente.- Es muy rápida…

-Pero tú eres muy lento. –Le aparece por detrás, tomándolo por los hombros y clavándole en la espalda una daga de fuego, haciéndolo vomitar sangre en el acto, sorprendido.

-Agghh… -Profiere adolorido mientras el brazo de su adversaria lo atraviesa por completo.

-Eres también muy suave… eres tan lindo… y tan sexy… -Le susurra en el oído mientras su brazo termina de atravesarlo. Él la mira acorralado mientras pierde fuerza para seguir luchando

-Lenalee… huye…

-¡¡Lavi!! –Le grita tratando de acercarse, pero en su camino se atraviesa el segundo apóstol que se había quedado esperando. Desde la azotea del hospital, Road y Tikki observan la batalla, interesados.

-Esos tipos son muy buenos, Tikki.

-Bah, no están haciendo nada del otro mundo. Si tuviéramos ganas seríamos capaces de matar a todos los exorcistas de una vez.

-Pero sería menos divertido que ver esta pelea.

-¿Divertido? Pero si ya se murió el chico del martillo… -Comenta aburrido.

-Ahh, es que cuando eso pasa generalmente el héroe llega al rescate.

-¿El héroe?

-¡Muere! –Sentencia Sarubi preparándose para carbonizar a Lavi, pero una estrella de luz la golpea en la espalda, empujándola hacia atrás y estrellándola contra otro edificio mientras Lavi cae desangrándose en el piso. Lenalee distingue la capa blanca que vuela rápidamente y envuelve a su amigo.

-… Es… ¡¡Allen!! –Lo llama emocionada.- ¡¡Allen!!

-¡Alto, señorita! –La sujeta entre sus brazos el apóstol. Ella intenta luchar por zafarse, pero está demasiado débil y ofrece la resistencia de un bebé.- Si yo fuera tan débil como usted, no me pondría a luchar así. –Se burla su captor.

-¡¡Allen!! –Insiste en llamarlo ella.- Allen sostiene a Lavi entre sus brazos; en ese momento llega Miranda junto a ellos y activa su inocencia de tiempo, absorbiendo todas las heridas de Junior. Mientras ella lo hace, Allen identifica a Lenalee y de inmediato vuela hasta donde están. Sin embargo, al intentar acercarse, el cuerpo de ella reacciona con su inocencia, lastimándola.- ¡¡AAAAhhhh!! –Grita adolorida.

-Lenalee… -Retrocede un paso, por temor a lastimarla. Helena está observando la batalla; el rostro de Allen se dibuja en sus pupilas, para las que luce familiar.

-Ese joven… ¿acaso él…? –Piensa la maestra enemiga.

-¡No te acerques! Esta señorita todavía no activa su inocencia corrupta. Eso quiere decir que el contacto con la inocencia de Dios provoca rechazo en su cuerpo. –Explica en tono sabelotodo.- En otras palabras, por ahora eres tú quien le hace más daño que yo. Nosotros solo queremos que sea nuestra compañera. –Sonríe malvadamente; pero el rostro de Allen muestra una combinación de rabia y seriedad.

-Suelta a Lenalee ahora. –Ordena magnánimo. Mientras tanto, Sarubi se levanta de los escombros, dispuesta a seguir luchando; pero se topa con Stella, cuyos ojos ya están verdes.

-No quieres luchar conmigo. –Advierte la joven exorcista.- No permitiré que nadie lastime a Allen nunca.

-¿Ah si? –Luego sonríe.- Ya veo… puedo sentir deseo viniendo de ti… deseo por él. –Entrecierra la mirada mientras percibe la sensación, mirando a Allen, poniéndola nerviosa a ella.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE! ¡ARCO DE LA CAZADORA! –Crea un arco de inocencia y se prepara para disparar.- ¡Te acabaré con la forma de la inocencia de mi maestra!!

Con Allen; el protagonista sigue de pie, amenazante, frente al segundo apóstol. Lenalee respira con dificultad mientras sus piernas flaquean; pero ninguno de los dos oponentes se mueve.

-Allen… -Repite ella, desesperada.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más. Suelta a Lenalee, ahora.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –Se burla él. Allen pretende dar un paso, pero recuerda que lastimará a Lenalee y retrocede nuevamente. Ella no puede soportarlo y otra vez lucha por liberarse.

-¡¡No te preocupes, Allen!! ¡¡no importa lo que me pase, solo es dolor!! ¡¡acaba con él!! –Suplica decidida. Allen asiente y se prepara para atacar utilizando su brazo negro.

-Lenalee… esto dolerá, pero solo será un momento… perdóname, otra vez voy a lastimarte…

-No, Allen… no hay nada que perdonar. –Sonríe aceptándolo. Su captor se da cuenta de lo decididos que están ambos, pero no puede hacer nada cuando en un instante es empujado de frente por la mano de Allen; cuya interferencia hace que Lenalee comience a gritar de dolor, rodeada de la luz roja.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –Gime adolorida, pero con el impacto el exorcista logra alejar a su oponente. Luego al instante intenta separarse de Lenalee para no lastimarla más, pero ella lo detiene, abrazándolo.- Allen… ¡no me dejes!! ¡¡aaaahhh!! –Le dice en medio del dolor que le provoca su cercanía.

-¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡Es peligroso!!

-¡¡No importa si lo es!! ¡¡no importa si muero porque… porque la vida no vale nada si no estamos juntos!! ¡te amo, Allen!!

-Lenalee… -Musita Allen, ambos rodeados por el brillo de la inocencia corrupta, dañando el cuerpo de Lenalee.

-¡¡Esa chica…!! ¡¿Acaso está loca?! –Pregunta el apóstol. Helena observa el momento, silenciosa. Lavi ya se ha recuperado gracias a Miranda, pero solo llegan a ver la escena.

-¡¡No creo lo que dicen!! ¡¡no me interesa!! No importa… -Musita suavemente la exorcista Lee.

-Lenalee… yo… yo también te amo… -Finalmente acepta Walker. La inocencia se manifiesta en ella como venas rojas cada vez más marcadas en su piel, pero ella no lo suelta. Allen cierra los ojos y la abraza fuerte.- ¡No te dejaré! ¡¡Nunca lo haré!!

-Ni yo a ti…

-¡¡Entonces mueran ambos!! –Ataca Sarubi adelantándose a Stella y lanzando una bola de fuego. Instantáneamente, Lenalee reacciona, sus ojos se inyectan de rojo y la envuelve el poder del mismo color; que la hace desaparecer junto con Allen mientras por un segundo se forma un monstruo rojo que detiene el fuego y le regresa un rayo de energía que la manda a volar; y luego ruge hacia el cielo extendiendo sus alas.

-Lenalee… -Dice Allen en medio de la luz roja.- ¡¡Lenalee!! –La llama de regreso con el poder de su propia inocencia, haciendo una explosión de luz que ciega a todos mientras el monstruo formado por el poder corrupto e Lenalee se desvanece en el halo. Cuando la luz desaparece, Allen está sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, sus ropas están rotas y su rostro sucio, inconsciente.

-Sarubi, Azaru. –Llama Helena a sus subordinados.- Nos retiramos. –Se desvanece. Sarubi, también, dejando sola a Stella, el otro de igual forma desaparece en el aire.

-Lenalee… -Repite Allen, sin dejar de abrazarla. Todos se acercan a ayudar al haber desaparecido los enemigos. Desde el techo, Road y Tikki lucen impresionados por lo sucedido.

-Esto se pone bueno, Tikki; pero si no nos adelantamos, ellos nos quitarán nuestra diversión.

-Tienes razón, es algo que no podemos permitir, Road. –Apoya el Noé.- Tal vez la próxima seamos nosotros quienes juguemos. –Luego Road abre un portal y los dos lo atraviesan.

--

En el hospital, Allen está sentado frente a la cama de Lenalee, mirándola dormir. Aún está nervioso por lastimarla con su presencia, pero se atreve al estar ella inconsciente. Miranda está del otro lado cuidando a Lavi y a Moore; que también resultaron heridos. De repente, la exorcista abre los ojos ante la sorpresa de Walker, que reacciona intentando levantarse, pero ahora es ella quien le sujeta la mano para detenerlo.

-Lenalee…

-Allen… -Lo llama débilmente. Luego le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lenalee… tú… ¿no te duele? –Pregunta emocionado.

-No… creo que no. –Responde feliz. Sin embargo, su esbozada sonrisa se borra en un segundo cuando intenta moverse de la cama.

-¿Lenalee?

-Allen… no… no puedo…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Debo salir?

-¡¡No salgas!! No me dejes sola… -Le aprieta la mano con fuerza; él hace lo mismo.- Allen… mis piernas… no puedo sentirlas… no puedo moverlas. –Le informa tratando de mantener la ecuanimidad.

-No, Lenalee… -Es todo lo que alcanza a proferir ante la noticia, nuevamente impotente ante su sufrimiento.

-Pero está bien, mientras pueda estar contigo. –Finge una sonrisa y se la muestra, sus lacrimales lucen húmedos. Allen la mira decepcionado y se limita a abrazarla protectoramente, poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. Stella los observa desde fuera de la habitación, muy seria.

-Allen… -Musita preocupada.

(Continuará)

Próximo episodio… "Debilidad"

--

"Pequeño teatro Omake"

Stella está acostada en la mesa del consultorio de Komui, que está vestido de doctor, con Lenalee vestida de enfermera. Komui escucha su estómago con el estetoscopio y lo usa como si fuera teléfono.

-¡¡Allen-kuuun!! ¿Estás ahí? –Lo llama con su voz juguetona.

Stella tiene la cara verde, como con ganas de vomitar.

-Hermano, lo más importante es sacarlo. –Le dice Lenalee.

-¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡estoy aquí!! –Se escucha la vocecilla de Allen.

-Mi estómago… -Se queja Stella.

-Bueno, para estos casos… -Dice el doctor, sacando un taladro gigante, que deja azules a Stella y a Lenalee. El telón se cierra y se asoman todos; arriba sale la cabeza de Stella que huye de Komui, que la persigue con un taladro.

--

¡¡Lenalee!! Me siento aún más culpable, porque aún le falta más… ni siquiera a Misuzu de AIR le pasaron tantas cosas tristes… y encima que por ahí va a estar la entrada de Stella… pero bueno, eso viene luego. Espero que les haya gustado, deja tu opinión; hasta pronto.


	7. Debilidad

Omataseshimashita! Disculpen el retraso, pero hay veces que no se puede aunque se quiera... en fin, aqui va el cap, espero que les guste.

--

7ª noche – **"Debilidad"**

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente de la liberación del poder de la inocencia roja. Después de eso; la interferencia que ésta causaba entre Lenalee y las Inocencias de los demás desapareció; permitiendo que nuevamente esté con Allen; sin embargo, desde ese instante perdió por completo la movilidad de sus piernas; lo que ha provocado que el protagonista esté a su lado la mayoría del tiempo, inconscientemente ignorando a Stella, quien se supone que también es parte de su equipo.

Es la sala de investigación de la orden. Lenalee está acostada en una cama, la tienen llena de nodos que miden sus signos vitales y estudian la inocencia en su interior. La joven se limita a ver hacia la cabina de control, donde está Komui junto con Allen, que la mira esforzándose por sonreír para mantenerla calmada.

-Lenalee, terminaremos en un momento; luego podrás ir a descansar. –Le dice su hermano a través del micrófono.

-De acuerdo, hermano. –Responde obediente. Los sensores escanean su cuerpo y transmiten una imagen térmica hacia uno de los monitores de la sala de control. Mientras se ejecuta el proceso, dirige una sonrisa hacia Allen, que responde con otra, paciente.

-Hmm… -Profiere el supervisor.

-¿Qué opina, supervisor? –Le pregunta Reever, mirando también las placas.

-Igual que la última vez… no muestra ninguna reacción. Es como si esa inocencia estuviera muerta en su interior. –En la pantalla se ve la silueta del cuerpo humano, entretejida en su interior por una especie de tumor rojo que enreda parte del tronco.- La fotografía la muestra, pero es como si no estuviese allí… -Se lleva la mano a la barbilla tratando de interpretar el suceso.

-En otras palabras, ya no hay ningún riesgo para Lenalee. –Infiere el director de operaciones.

-No de forma directa… pero estoy casi seguro de que es esa cosa la que le robó la movilidad…

-Komui-san; es posible que solo sea algo temporal, ¿no es así? –Pregunta Allen, preocupado.

-No lo se, Allen; es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo como esto. Ya envié los datos a la oficina de Bak en la rama asiática, tal vez ellos puedan maquinar alguna explicación… pero no soy capaz de decirte si es temporal o no. Lo cierto es que por ahora Lenalee no puede fungir como exorcista. –Comienza a hacer cara de decepción, pero recuerda que del otro lado está su hermana y sonríe como siempre lo hace. Sin embargo ella logra identificar su tristeza, como si mirara a través de su sonrisa.

-… Y no podemos pedirle a Heblaska que examine su inocencia porque no sabemos qué efecto podría tener respecto a las que guarda en su interior. –Añade Reever.

-Ya veo… de cualquier manera, si Bak-san y su equipo lo investigan, de seguro encontrarán algo que podamos utilizar. –Dice Allen, esperanzado. Komui asiente emitiendo un leve suspiro.

-… Te pediré un favor, Allen, no como supervisor, sino como hermano de Lenalee. –Cambia de tema sin perder su seriedad.

-Si me disculpan. –Se retira Reever organizando sus papeles y saliendo por la puerta, limpiándose el sudor mientras mira hacia atrás.- Nunca había visto al supervisor tan serio…

-¿Qué sucede, Komui-san? –Pregunta el peliblanco mientras en el cuarto frente a ellos, Lenalee es ayudada por las enfermeras a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Nii-san… Allen…

-Allen-kun… te encargo mucho a mi hermana menor. –Le dice sin mirarlo.- Te pido algo que tal vez solo tú puedes lograr en este momento…

-Komui-san… -Es lo único que articula Walker antes de dejarlo proseguir.

-Ella te ama, Allen-kun; y aunque en circunstancias normales ya estarías bajo los pies de Komurin Z; por ahora tengo que ceder. –Sonríe un poco.- Te pido que hagas que mi Lenalee sonría como suele hacerlo. No la he visto sonreír desde que todo esto comenzó. –Mientras siguen hablando, a Lenalee ya la sentaron en su silla de ruedas y empujándose con sus propias manos. Ambos son sorprendidos por sus golpes en la ventana para anunciarles su presencia.

-¡Lenalee! –La reconocen los dos. Ella los mira con una mezcla de enojo y culpa al verlos tristes por su causa, pero no dice nada. Allen la mira más tranquilo y asiente, luego vuelve a mirar a Komui.

-Yo también amo a Lenalee, Komui-san. Planeaba decírtelo en el momento apropiado, y creo que es este. –Le explica determinado.- La haré feliz cueste lo que cueste; lo prometo.

-Espero que así sea. –Responde cortante, terminando la conversación y saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con su hermana y poniendo una sonrisa para ella.

-Hermano… ¿todo está bien? –Le pregunta expectante. Komui la mira completa, sus piernas débiles e inmóviles, sus brazos y rostro invadidos por algunas cortadas y su expresión asomada de tristeza; sin embargo, se esfuerza por no parecer débil frente a ella.

-Aún no lo se, Lenalee. Le envié los datos a Bak para que los investiguen en su rama. Por ahora… -Se inclina frente a su silla, poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas.- Por ahora tú solo concéntrate en descansar, es lo mejor que puedes hacer para recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Responde fingiendo el mismo ánimo alegre para no preocuparlo más.

-Hasta luego. Nos veremos después, Allen-kun. –Se despide de él sin volver a mirarlo, alejándose de ellos. Allen sale de la habitación detrás de él y llega caminando junto a ella, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, pero verdadera.

-Allen… -Le dice con alivio en la voz.

-Komui-san dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos durante todo el día. ¿Se te ocurre alguna cosa? –Le pregunta animado, lo que contrasta con la poca energía de ella.

-Allen, la verdad preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí… sería muy problemático si salimos a la calle. –Excusa mirando sus piernas, lo que por un momento desanima a Walker.

-… Si eso quieres, vamos a descansar. –Le dice amable, pero son interrumpidos por Stella, que viene junto con Kanda, que está más atrás, de mal humor.

-¡Stella, Kanda! –Dice el brote de habas.

-¡Es precisamente lo contrario, Lenalee! –Dice Stella.- Si te quedas aquí, no harás más que darle vueltas a la situación. Lo mejor ahora es salir un rato a divertirse y pensar en otras cosas.

-¿Es eso lo que hacen en Francia? ¿Salir a vagar a cada problema? –Se burla Kanda, con voz altiva.

-¡No es eso, Kanda-san! –Lo mira decidida. Sus ojos intimidan a Kanda, que por un momento recuerda su pesadilla una vez más.

-Stella… -Musita Lenalee. Allen recobra el entusiasmo al oírla hablar.

-Stella tiene razón, Lenalee. Vamos. –La invita él, sonriéndole.

-Pero… -Insiste ella, renuente.

-Cuando veníamos de regreso, alcancé a ver que en el pueblo estaban montando una feria. A estas alturas ya debe estar terminada. –Informa la exorcista más joven.

-Tonterías. –Se da la vuelta Kanda y comienza a alejarse, pero Stella lo toma de la mano y lo detiene.

-Kanda-san, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿Eh? –Pregunta sorprendido, luego recupera su altivez.- Olvídalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con tu trío de ridículos. –Dice despectivo, tratando a Lenalee como siempre, lo que la tranquiliza por un momento.

-Gracias, Kanda. –Le dice la joven; ahora sus palabras lo ponen nervioso a él.

-Vaya, quien hubiera dicho que Kanda tiene un lado sensible. –Se burla Allen.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, brote de habas?! –Le pregunta furioso desenfundando a Mugen y poniéndosela en el cuello, respirando pesadamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Kanda-san! ¡Allen! –Grita Stella, asustada.

-Descuida, eso es de todos los días… -La tranquiliza Lenalee.

-Oh, así que eres como un perro que reacciona a los estímulos… -Insiste Walker.

-Ahora sí… estás clamando que tu sangre bañe mi espada, ridículo moyashi…

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Arreglemos esto de una vez. –Dicen ambos, mirándose con ojos rojos y ambiente pesado. Lenalee tose un poco para aligerar la situación.

-Erh-hem. Quisiera ir a la feria.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, con gusto! –Allen se torna sonriente y camina hacia ella, dejando a Kanda aún en estado de desafío. Luego vuelve a mirarlos y guarda su espada, poniéndose serio otra vez.

-Tendré que ir; si dejo al brote de habas a cargo de la seguridad de Lenalee y de la debilucha de seguro pasará algo malo. –Dice con indiferencia. Stella, Allen y Lenalee se miran entre los tres, emocionados.

-Vamos, Lenalee. –Le tiende la mano Walker, feliz.

-Si, Allen. –Responde ella, con la misma emoción.

--

Castillo Blavatski

En uno de los salones del castillo, la madame se encuentra conversando con el conde a través de un espejo que flota en el aire con símbolos ocultistas girando alrededor de él. La mujer luce muy seria mientras el milenario mantiene su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede, Helena? ¿Ya comprobaste lo que te había dicho?

-No hay duda; Lenalee Lee es un apóstol compatible con la inocencia roja. Nunca había visto una reacción negativa tan fuerte como la que mostró en ese momento. –Recuerda el instante en el que la forma de demonio rojo apareció para protegerlos del ataque.

-Ya veo… así que es más interesante de lo que me imaginaba. –Responde él.- Pero, según recuerdo ahora, tú ya conocías a esa niña; ¿por qué no la detectaste antes?

-Los de la Orden oscura se la llevaron, así que la di por perdida. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que se trataba de la misma persona? –Comenta irónica.

-Vamos al grano, Helena. Para derrotar a tu oponente, debes atacar su corazón.

-¿Destruir lo más valioso para él? –Infiere interesada.

-No… eso solo avivará la llama de la ira… la verdadera victoria consiste en corromperlo; así destruirás también su deseo de luchar. Te dejo, he estado un poco ocupado estos días. ¡Hasta pronto! –Se despide haciendo corazones en el aire y cerrando la comunicación. Helena suspira y se da la vuelta para volver al salón principal, pero se topa con Road y Tykki apoyados frente a la puerta de salida.

-Buenas noches, madame. –La saluda el Noé elegante.

-Noés-sama… -Les hace una reverencia. Road sonríe interesada.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Helena-san. Solo venimos a advertirte que la presa que estás siguiendo ya está apartada para Tykki-pon y para mí. –Dice directa la niña Noé.

-¿Otra vez Tykki-pon? –Pregunta Tykki.

-¿Y qué presa suponen que persigo? –Contraataca sagazmente. Road entrecierra los ojos y habla delicadamente.

-Allen Walker.

-Allen… Walker… -Repite ella recordando al joven que abrazó a Lenalee en ese momento; su rostro le es familiar, pero niega dicha posibilidad.

-La inocencia es inocencia. –Agrega Tykki.- No me interesa si tú y tus apóstoles están de nuestro lado o no; nosotros haremos nuestras cosas como hasta ahora. –Amenaza más serio.- No quisiera tener que manchar mis manos con la sangre de tus alumnos, madame.

-Esto quiere decir que la familia de Noé no siempre respalda las decisiones del Conde… - Infiere perspicaz; Road deja de sonreír.

-No te metas con los Noés, alquimista. Si te interpones en nuestra caza, serás parte del premio. –Extiende a Lero sobre su cabeza y toma la mano de Tykki, que se inclina el sombrero de copa un poco hacia delante para despedirse.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero traten de no interferir en el mío, señores Noés. Mi método es más sutil que el suyo después de todo.

-Hmmm… ya lo veremos. –Road aparece la puerta dimensional y la abre; los dos Graymen la atraviesan y desaparecen.

-… La familia de Noé… -Repite Helena, con un ligero tono de preocupación. Luego sale por la puerta y llega al salón donde, entre sombras y sentados alrededor de la habitación, los apóstoles de la tierra la esperan pacientemente; son cinco en total. De las sombras se asoma Sarubi, y se inclina frente a ella.

-La esperábamos, madame.

-Mis niños… he encontrado una nueva hermana para nosotros. –Les informa gloriosamente.

(Aparecen las letras de D.Gray-man que marcan el intermedio)

(Fin del intermedio)

Komui está sentado en su oficina con los pies sobre el escritorio y mirando hacia el techo. Miranda toca la puerta y se asoma tímidamente.

-¿Komui-san?

-Ah, Miranda, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –Pregunta incorporándose un poco.

-No, no es nada. Solo me preguntaba si estabas bien. –Se aproxima a su escritorio trayéndole una taza de café; sin embargo, se desliza en uno de los papeles tirados en el piso y se inclina hacia delante, mientras la taza parece destinada a caer sobre el supervisor.-¡¡AAhhaaahh!! ¡¡cuidado!! –Grita mientras el café vuela hacia Komui, que hace cara de susto y se tapa con las manos, pero Miranda reacciona a tiempo y activa su inocencia.

-¡Time rewind! –Detiene el líquido volador, suspendiéndolo en el aire y haciéndolo retroceder hasta la taza, recuperando el equilibrio. Luego la inocencia se desactiva y todo vuelve a la normalidad, ella le pone la taza sobre el escritorio, mientras él aún luce asustado.- ¿Está bien, supervisor?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, claro, estoy bien! –Dice con ánimo. Miranda le sonríe un poco y se sienta frente a él.

-Ahora en serio, ¿cómo te sientes?

-… Un poco abrumado, pero mucho mejor. –Le responde con confianza, quitándose la boina y tomando un sorbo de café.

-Allen y Lenalee ya salieron. Kanda-san y Stella-chan se fueron con ellos.

-Ya veo… Así que Lenalee Walker… -Divaga en tono derrotado, dejando helada a la exorcista.

-¡¿De qué está hablando?!

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Allen y Lenalee se aman… incluso él tuvo el descaro de decírmelo en mi cara… -Llora desconsoladamente. Miranda sonríe y le da palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

-No creo que lleguen a tanto aún; pero me parece que tu posición ha sido la más apropiada, Komui-san. Dejar que sea Allen quien esté con ella.

-Lo se, lo se… a los niños hay que consentirlos cuando están enfermos, es lo que le da sentido a su convalecencia.

-Puede que tengas razón. –Concuerda ella. Ambos se miran silenciosamente por un rato, descubriendo poco a poco su propio gusto por estar cerca.

--

En la feria del pueblo, Allen y compañía están pasando por las atracciones una tras otra. Stella, Allen y Lenalee lucen emocionados como si fueran niños pequeños, mientras que Kanda se esfuerza por mantenerse frío, pero no puede evitar mostrar cierto interés por algunas de las actividades.

-¡Mira, Kanda-san! ¡Un concurso de tiro al blanco! ¡De seguro tú eres muy bueno con eso! –Lo anima Stella. Es uno de esos puestos de rifles donde hay que darle a los patitos para ganar peluches.

-¿Y eso qué? No tengo interés en algo así.

-Huh… Así que Kanda tiene miedo de perder contra Stella… -Incita Allen, con voz pícara.

-¿Are? ¿Yo?

-Tú tienes un arco que formas con tu inocencia, de seguro para usarlo se requiere mejor puntería que la de Kanda con sus insectos del infierno. –La anima Allen.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estás diciendo que tengo mala puntería?! ¡Dímelo en mi cara, brote de habas!

-¡Tú no le darías a un elefante ni aunque estuvieras en frente de él!

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes de elefantes!?

Nuevamente son interrumpidos, ahora por Stella, quien descarga su rifle en los patitos, acertando a todos los blancos.

-¡Increíble, Stella-chan! –Aplaude Lenalee. El encargado le da un pato de peluche como premio.

-Un pato… -Dice ella, mirando el objeto.- Ten, Lenalee, es para ti.

-…Muchas gracias, Stella… -Responde no muy animada por el obsequio. Allen le toca el hombro, los dos lo miran y se ríen un poco.

-Dame eso. –Dice Kanda quitándole el rifle de la mano y preparándose para disparar en su turno.

-Tienes que darle a todos los blancos y te ganas el premio especial. –Invita el dependiente.

-No me interesa el premio. –Dice seco comenzando a disparar, rociando los blancos con una lluvia de balas que incluso atraviesan la pared, dejándolos sorprendidos a todos mientras, con su aire de superioridad habitual, deja el arma a un lado.

-Aquí tienes tu premio… -Dice tímidamente el dueño, entregándole un oso.

-No quiero quedarme con esto. –Agrega despectivamente; extiende la mano y se lo da a Stella, sin mirarla.- A mi no me sirve de nada, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

-Kanda-san… -Dice ella, un poco ruborizada. Kanda se queda de espaldas sin mirar a ninguno, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¡Damas y caballeros!! ¡¡ahora, el concurso de baile de la feria!! –Anuncia el encargado.

-¡Un concurso de baile! –Dice emocionada Stella, pero de inmediato pierde su ánimo al recordar la situación de Lenalee. Ésta se percata de su reacción.

-No importa, Stella, si tú quieres participar, podemos ir a ver. Allen, ¿por qué no bailas tú con ella? –Le propone jovial.

-No, Lenalee, me parece que…

-Kanda no va a hacerlo, y a mí no me importa, de veras. –Insiste ella, animándolo. Allen luce indeciso, pero la actitud de su acompañante lo convence.

-De acuerdo, si no te molesta, seré tu pareja, Stella.

-Volveremos en un momento, Lenalee. –Se despide ella, tomando a Allen de la mano y corriendo a la pista. Kanda camina unos pasos y se queda junto a Lenalee mientras los ven participar una vez la música comienza. Ambos adoptan un estilo de baile que mezcla desde Jack y Rose hasta Rossette y Chrno, tapateando al estilo irlandés, poniéndose las manos en la cintura y volando tomados de las manos, moviéndose agitadamente.

-… Parece divertirse, Allen. –Comenta su novia mientras lo mira sonreír al bailar con Stella, que de igual forma luce muy animada.

-El fue allí porque tú se lo pediste. –Responde Kanda.

-Kanda… -Profiere ella, sorprendida de su respuesta. Luego mira nuevamente a la pareja de bailarines que siguen en medio de la interpretación ante los aplausos y hurras de todos los que rodean la pista. Lenalee suspira un poco e impulsándose con las manos, le da la vuelta a su silla y se aleja. Kanda se queda de pie, pero siempre mirándola de reojo para no perderla de vista.

-Rayos… -Musita el peliazul.

Mientras bailan, Stella detiene a Allen por un momento y le susurra unas cosas al oído. Allen la mira sorprendido y luego sonríe, asintiendo.

-¡Pareja cinco, descalificados por pararse en medio de la pista! –Gritan refiriéndose a ellos. Les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Allen; si quieres, podemos hacerlo ahora. –Propone Stella.

-… Gracias, Stella. –Dice Allen, emocionado.

--

Una joven exorcista está de pie frente a la entrada de la orden oscura. Bookman está frente a la puerta, recibiéndola.

-Supe que Bookman Junior está fuera de combate por ahora, así que aquí estoy, para ver que ese inútil se recupere. –Dice la animosa chica.

-Bienvenida, joven Bookgirl… Lavi estará feliz de verte.

-Lo dudo. –Sonríe ella. El viejo panda le devuelve la sonrisa.

--

Lenalee está con los ojos llorosos junto a la fuente de la plaza donde está ubicada la feria. Su reflejo aparece en el agua inmóvil que tiene al frente, trata de encontrar fuerzas para seguir pensando en Allen, pero recuerda la sonrisa que mostraba al estar bailando con Stella, mientras ella no pudo hacer más que observar.

-Allen… -Musita triste.

-Lenalee. –Responde él, detrás de ella.

-¡Allen! –Repite nuevamente, sorprendida de verlo, limpiándose las lágrimas. Detrás de él se asoma Stella, que lleva un ramo de flores entre las manos. Kanda los sigue desde más atrás, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Stella, Kanda…

-Cuando veníamos de vuelta de la misión, lo que más me llamó la atención de esta feria es un puesto en particular, y me gustaría que fuésemos allí en este momento, claro, si tú quieres, Lenalee. –Propone Stella.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo para una última atracción, ¿qué dices, Allen?

-… A mi también me gustaría ir a esa, pero la única forma es ir contigo, Lenalee.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, no se puede hacer si no estoy contigo.

-¿Are? ¿Y de qué se trata? –Pregunta con curiosidad. Allen abre la boca y se llena de aire para tomar valor; Stella le pasa la mitad de su ramo y un paquete en la otra mano.- ¿Allen? –Pregunta nuevamente Lenalee. Walker se inclina ante ella y le da las flores.

-Aquí tienes.

-… Gracias… -Agradece ruborizada.

-Lenalee… ¿quieres casarte conmigo en el kiosko de matrimonios de la feria? –Le muestra un anillo de juguete, nervioso. Ese acto deja helada a Lenalee, que no alcanza a reaccionar.

-¡¡Kanda-san y yo también nos casaremos!! –Lo toma del brazo, haciendo cara de zorro.

-¡¡Qué?? –Le grita el involucrado, pero ella le responde haciéndole señales para que se calle.

-Shh… -Profiere ella, divertida.

-Grr… -Reacciona salvaje.

-… ya te lo dije, te amo, Lenalee. Se que no es la iglesia, pero siento que con esto puedo decirte formalmente cuales son mis sentimientos… aunque el acta de matrimonio esté en los libros de actas del circo… -Sonríe nervioso.- Pero quiero decirte que no me importa lo que tengamos que pasar, mientras estés a mi lado.

-Yo… -Se lleva las manos a la boca, pero no puede contener las ganas de llorar y lo abraza.- ¡¡Si, Allen!! Te amo y… y quiero ser tu esposa. –Sonríe tímida, poniendo su mano en su mejilla y acariciándolo como es su costumbre.- Aunque nos casemos en el circo… -Se ríe un poco.

Momentos después, Allen la tiene cargada entre sus brazos mientras ella rodea su cuello con sus manos. Junto a ellos están parados Kanda y Stella, él no está muy convencido del jueguito, pero la joven exorcista no lo suelta, ya que son los padrinos. El maestro de ceremonias del circo lleva a cabo el rito.

-Allen Walker, ¿aceptas a Lenalee Lee como tu esposa?

-La acepto. –Responde mirándola como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor.

-Y tú, Lenalee, ¿aceptas a Allen como tu esposo?

-Si…

-Entonces, por el poder del circo ambulante de las estrellas, yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. –Cierra el libro y los mira complacido. Allen aprieta a Lenalee contra él y la besa, ella le corresponde apasionadamente, quedándose así por varios instantes, como si ese fuera su último haz de felicidad.

-Te amo, Allen…

-Y yo a ti, Lenalee… y no importa lo que pase, o lo que tengamos que enfrentar, eso no cambiará…

-Y ahora, ¿quién sigue? –Pregunta el maestro, mirando a Stella y a Kanda.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Se da la vuelta el espadachín dejándola de lado.- Suficiente tengo con ser el padrino de bodas del brote de habas…

-Bueno, ya que. –Chasquea los dedos Stella mientras Allen y su esposa continúan en la misma posición, como si no quisieran terminar el momento que desataron para estar juntos para siempre. Ella lleva en los dedos el anillo de juguete que él le dio, y lo aprieta contra su mano con fuerza, mientras se sujeta a él con la misma intensidad. La luna luce clara y las estrellas brillantes, iluminando la pequeña promesa, pero las cosas no durarían mucho así…

(Continuará)

La noticia de la boda de Allen y Lenalee se esparce por toda la Orden, sorprendiendo a Komui. Road hace su movimiento y se adelanta a Helena, que ha mandado a Surabi para comenzar su operación; mientras la aprendiz secreta de Bookman hace su aparición en medio de la conmoción…

Próximo capítulo… "Bookgirl"

(Pequeño teatro omake)

Se abren las cortinas, pero solo está Lenalee afuera de una sala de operaciones.

-¡Señorita Stella Jaques! ¡Es su turno para la operación! ¿Stella? –Mira para todos lados, sin encontrarla. Se cierra el telón y se asoma Stella, mirando hacia todos lados, aún con ganas de vomitar, huyendo para que no la operen.

(Puf… y fue el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto sugerencias de cómo hacer que Stella vomite a Allen sin tener que recurrir a métodos quirúrgicos… jejeje… hasta luego)


	8. Bookgirl

Respondiendo a Arine Dasiere-dono, en el fanfic, Lenalee tiene el cabello largo… ya le creció después de haber pasado un tiempo… si se lo deja suelto está un poco más corto que antes, pero puedes imaginártela como más te guste… erhem… de pelo largo… erhm… no dije nada.

En este capítulo hay un poco más de violencia, la cual irá escalando gradualmente conforme pasen los capítulos, eso porque alguien por ahí dijo que le gustan las peleas, y en lo particular, a mi también, jejeje… ahora sí, aquí está.

--+-+-

8ª noche – **"Bookgirl"**

El reloj de la habitación de la enfermería donde Lavi está descansando avanza segundo a segundo. Los golpes de la aguja segundera hacen eco en el silencio del recinto mientras el joven bookman descansa aún con el pecho herido por su enfrentamiento con la apóstol del fuego. Al mismo tiempo, en el salón de la biblioteca principal, el viejo Bookman sostiene una conversación con una joven pelirroja clara, que viste traje de exorcista y que lleva en la frente una bandana igual que la de Lavi; y como accesorio adicional lleva unos mantos de seda rosada colgando de las mangas a la altura de sus muñecas. (Su traje es como el de Miranda, pero con una chaqueta pequeña, del mismo estilo que Lavi, y una de las piernas del pantalón llega hasta la rodilla, donde lleva un protector, y botas pesadas.

-Muchas gracias por acudir a mi invitación, jovencita. –Dice Bookman antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

-No hay de qué, maestro. –Responde mientras curiosea en los estantes de la biblioteca.- No podía permanecer tranquila después de lo que leí en su carta… pero creo que exageró un poco… -Entrecierra la mirada mirándolo como sospechoso; él se limita a toser un poco y ver hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, se que Lavi se está recuperando y no al borde de la muerte como te dije, pero ya sabes la diferencia entre historia y palabras dichas al viento…

-¡¿Cómo voy a creerle como Bookman si no puedo confiar en sus registros escritos?! –Lo regaña gritándole con mucho viento y una cara que abarca toda la pantalla, pero el viejo solo responde llevándose el dedo a la boca y haciendo la señal de silencio.

-Aún es hora de dormir, jovencita.

-… Lo siento…

-Mañana hablaremos con Komui sobre tus funciones aquí. Recuerda que… -Comienza a decirle, pero lo interrumpe tomando aire otra vez.

-… Nosotros no formamos parte de ningún bando, estamos con la iglesia porque es lo más conveniente… ya lo se, maestro. No existe otra manera más efectiva para registrar los eventos que esa.

-Vaya, por lo menos veo que alguien lo entiende. –Comenta ligeramente jocoso mientras la invita a salir de la biblioteca.- Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día interesante.

-Lo espero. –Dice animosa.

--

-Te aseguro que será algo muy divertido para ti, Komui. –Le informa Kanda, con ánimo casi burlesco por el teléfono, refiriéndose tácitamente al juego nupcial de Allen y Lenalee. Los exorcistas están alojados en una posada del pueblo para pasar la noche, ya que no hubo tiempo para volver luego de terminar con el incidente de la feria.

-_¿Y de qué se trata, Kanda-kun? ¿Me compraron un regalo? _–Le pregunta Komui al otro lado de la línea, interesado.

-… El brote de habas cumplió la promesa que te hizo. –Recupera más serio.

-… Ella…

-Si. –Afirma mientras recuerda la sonrisa que esbozó tan naturalmente durante esos momentos. Komui suspira relajado al escucharlo.

-_Gracias por contármelo, Kanda-kun. No podía preguntárselo así a Allen-kun._

-A mi no me interesan tus juegos ridículos; pero órdenes son órdenes. Volveremos mañana. –Se despide colgando el auricular. Luego vuelve su mirada hacia las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. En una de las habitaciones está acostada Stella, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, sin poder conciliar el sueño. En la otra están Allen y Lenalee, durmiendo el uno junto al otro (juntos, no revueltos, es decir, sanamente y de clasificación A, para todo público), ella está ligeramente apoyada en él mientras éste lo está en ella. Los dos sonríen mientras duermen. Kanda sube a su propia habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Rayos… -Musita acostándose de lado sobre la cama.

Al mismo tiempo, Sarubi, la apóstol de fuego, camina por el sendero que lleva a la misma ciudad. Sin embargo, cerca de la entrada se topa con que Road la está esperando, sentada sobre un árbol y jugando con su sombrilla.

-Debo llegar rápido y aprovechar que los exorcistas están dormidos… -Musita la joven mientras avanza rápidamente, sin embargo, la voz de la Noé interrumpe su marcha.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, caperucita roja? Preguntó el lobo feroz… -Lee en voz alta y en tono sarcástico para llamar su atención. La joven de uniforme rojo mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con ella.

-Ella es… -Trata de reconocerla, pero Road está con su apariencia humana así que no la identifica a la primera. Sin embargo logra hacer la asociación y finalmente la reconoce.- La Noé del sueño… Road.

-Ara, parece ser que tu maestra sabe enseñar después de todo, niñita. –Da un salto y cae en línea recta hacia el piso, sobre sus dos pies, como si nada. Su piel cambia de rosada a gris y se relame mientras la mira. Ésta se pone en posición de defensa, lista para el contraataque.

-No dejaré que intervengas en los planes de madame, aún si eres una Noé-sama, señorita Road. –Amenaza confiada.- INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… ¡PASIÓN ARDIENTE! –Invoca incendiando sus brazos y piernas con fuego.

-Escucha, ya le advertí a tu ama que no debe sobrepasar los límites que le correspondan como aliada del Conde; sin embargo, ya que tanta es su insistencia, estoy dispuesta a pactar un pequeño trato contigo.

-… ¿Trato?

-Trato. –Acota calculadora.- Mi mayor felicidad es ver sufrir a aquellos que llaman mi atención.- Explica recordando el rostro de Allen.- Así que, vamos a hacer una competencia de caza.

-¿Competencia?

-Vamos a cazar a esa muñeca malcriada. –Agrega emocionada.- Y te aseguro que si lo hacemos, Allen Walker estará allí para defenderla. La que logre derrotar primero a esos exorcistas que la acompañan, incluido mi querido Allen… -Da un pequeño suspiro.- Se queda con ella.

-No puedo aceptar un trato así sin el consentimiento de madame. –Se rehúsa la joven de chaqueta roja.

-Bueno, es aceptar el trato o sentarte a mirar cómo soy yo quien la atrapa. Ella será mi muñeca personal; y cuando la tenga, Allen vendrá rogándome que lo deje jugar conmigo… ¿no es un plan maravilloso? –Dice sarcásticamente; provocando un pequeño gruñido de Sarubi.

-La encontraré primero para mi señora, la gran Madame Blavatski. –Acepta la pelirroja, lo que hace que Road le muestre una sonrisa.

-Entonces serás tú contra mí… ¡y mi ejército de Akumas! –Invoca saltando en el aire y cayendo sobre la cabeza de uno. Un grupo de Akumas nivel dos y tres inundan el cielo frente a ella de repente.- ¡¡¡Date prisa si no quieres perder!!! –Se burla mientras comienza a dirigirse hacia el pueblo seguida por sus monstruos. La usuaria de fuego nuevamente gruñe, incendia sus pies y con el fuego se impulsa volando a través del cielo a gran velocidad para llegar primero a capturar a Lenalee.

-Madame… voy a capturar a Lenalee Lee para usted… ¡se lo prometo!

--

Es el mundo de los sueños. Stella camina por un pasillo luego de haber bajado por unos escalones suspendidos en el aire. Parece una vieja prisión, de ladrillos húmedos y lados estrechos.

-¿Dónde estoy ahora? –Se pregunta la joven de cabello negro mirando hacia los lados. De repente divisa un brillo al fondo del pasillo y camina hasta él, llegando a una salida. Allí encuentra una biblioteca circular gigante, que tiene espejos de tamaño natural distribuidos alrededor de ella.

-Huir de ti misma no te llevará más que a mi… -Le dice una niña pequeña, muy parecida a ella, que aparece de la nada.

-Tú eres…

-La verdad. –Termina Kanda, muy joven, todo lleno de heridas y casi bañado de sangre. Su visión asusta a Stella, que inconscientemente retrocede y choca la espalda contra uno de los espejos.

-¡¡Ahh!! –Profiere asustada, dándose la vuelta y mirando su reflejo, pero a quien mira en ese es a Lenalee.- Lenalee… -La reconoce extrañada, tratando de tocarla, pero se da cuenta de que ella misma se ha convertido en la exorcista de botas oscuras, toca su cuerpo sorprendida y luego se da la vuelta otra vez, topándose con Allen, que la mira sereno.

-Lenalee…

-Allen… -Repite su nombre sin saber cómo reaccionar. En ese instante es abrazada por él, quien la rodea con sus brazos y la presiona contra su cuerpo.- Te amo, Lenalee… -Le dice suavemente. Sus palabras la hacen perder el equilibrio y estallar de celos hacia su figura.- ¡¡No lo digas!! –Lo empuja hacia atrás y luego se tapa los oídos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kanda-kun? –Escucha la voz de Komui, mira hacia el frente y ahí está el supervisor; ahora ella tiene la figura de Kanda.

-Supervisor Komui…

-Escuché que Allen-kun y Lenalee están bien. Los tres que salieron al viaje pueden regresar, los estaremos esperando.

-Los tres… -Dice sintiéndose excluida.- ¡¡Espere, ¿que hay de Stella?!!

-¿Stella? ¿Quién es Stella?

-¡Hermano, ya ven! –Escucha la voz de Lenalee llamándola cuando se da cuenta de que ahora es Komui.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!! –Se queja con ganas de llorar, se mira en otro espejo y es Miranda, pasa al siguiente y es Crowley, luego se da la vuelta y corre con todas sus fuerzas para huir, ya con su figura propia.- ¡¡¡YO soy yo!!!! ¡¡¡¡soy Stella!!!!!! -Se tapa los oídos y cierra los ojos, recordando los besos que Allen y Lenalee se han dado frente a ella.- ¡¡No quiero sentir esto!!! ¡¡¡pero no quiero dejar de ser yo!!!! ¡¡no quiero…!! No quiero… -Llora desconsolada tirándose al piso.

-Niña estúpida… tu inocencia es la llave a un poder inimaginable… tal vez superior al legendario Crown Clown que vive en el cuartel general. –Aparece un recuerdo de Stella llena de golpes, sentada y escuchando la instrucción de su maestra. Solo se mira de espaldas a una mujer de cabello celeste largo, de chaqueta dorada y que porta arco y flechas en su espalda.

-Aunque lo diga de esa forma… no hago nada más que copiar a los demás… por mi misma no tengo ningún poder.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero desde donde lo veo, tu habilidad en sí misma es un gran poder, Stella. Algún día comprenderás el verdadero significado de tu fuerza y entonces la verdadera forma de tu inocencia te será revelada; sin embargo…

-No olvides nunca quién eres. –Todo se oscurece y aparece ella misma hablándole de frente.- Si te pierdes, yo me perderé… y nadie podrá cumplir nuestro deseo… -La imagen se oscurece y los ojos verdes brillantes sobresalen entre las sombras. El sueño termina y Stella abre los ojos, enfocando en su mirada el rostro de Lenalee. Esta parada frente a la cama donde ella y Allen están durmiendo, mientras sus manos están alrededor del cuello de la joven Lee. Al darse cuenta de lo que hace, retrocede unos pasos, asustada. Los dos exorcistas continúan durmiendo plácidamente sin haberse percatado de su presencia; ella mira sus manos y retrocede tratando de salir, pero sus pasos llaman la atención de Allen, que ligeramente abre los ojos.

-… ¿Stella? –Pregunta incorporándose y mirándola, sorprendido.

-¡Allen! Yo… -Trata de explicarse, pero sin encontrar una respuesta apropiada. En ese instante son interrumpidos por el ojo de Allen, que se activa para detectar la presencia de los Akumas.

-¡Un Akuma! –Se da la vuelta sorprendido mirando hacia la ventana cuando una bala rompe el vidrio volando directo hacia él, pero logra detenerla con la mano y arrojarla hacia fuera, provocando una explosión. El movimiento despierta agitadamente a Lenalee, que lo mira preocupada.

-¡¡Allen!!

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Le dice pendiente de ella.- ¡¡Stella, llévate a Lenalee de aquí!! –Le ordena Walker.

-¡¡Si!! –Responde diligente la joven exorcista corriendo al lado de Lenalee y tomándola entre sus brazos.- Perdóname, Lenalee… -Se disculpa mientras corre hacia la salida. Al mismo tiempo, Allen extiende su capa de Crown Clown y salta por la ventana, encontrándose al salir con el grupo de Akumas, comandados por Road en persona.

-¡¡¿Road?!!

-Te encontré, mi querido Allen… -Saluda fríamente.

(Intermedio)

Allen y Kanda se enfrentan al reto de su vida… en una isla desierta junto con otras estrellas del anime deberán aprender a sobrevivir y a trabajar en equipo… son 20 náufragos, 39 días… ¡¡un sobreviviente!!

No te pierdas el SURVIVOR – ANIME en la categoría de Crossovers de

(Fin del intermedio)

-¡¡Road!!! –La identifica Allen, preparando su garra para luchar en su contra. Tres Akumas de nivel tres son los que saltan a su encuentro primero.

-¡¡No dejaremos que toques a Road-sama!!! –Le advierte uno de ellos, que inunda su puño de materia oscura y lanza un impacto en su contra, pero Allen activa la cruz de su mano y contraataca rápidamente estrellando su palma contra el piso e invocando su técnica básica.

-¡¡¡Cross Grave!!! –Grita decidido; las cruces de luz se clavan en los Akumas, destruyéndolos de golpe; sorprendiendo a Road y a los Akumas nivel 2 que la acompañan.

-¡¡Destruyó a los nivel tres de un solo golpe!! –Grita un Akuma, asustado; pero Road lo calla dándole un golpe con Lero y destruyéndolo en el acto.

-Guau… te has fortalecido bastante para ser capaz de vencer a esos nivel tres tan fácilmente, Allen. –Lo felicita su enemiga.

-Aún no has visto nada, Road. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? –Le pregunta muy serio. Su fría mirada provoca una sonrisa en el rostro de su oponente.

-Vengo por esa mujer que siempre está contigo; ya es hora de que te haga el favor de quitarte las plagas de encima.

-Aquí tú eres la única plaga. –Contraataca verbalmente sin perder su posición de defensa. Ninguno de los Akumas se atreve siquiera a acercársele.- Y no dejaré bajo ninguna circunstancia que te acerques a Lenalee… ¡¿está claro?! - Pregunta amenazante.

-Ara… eres un grosero conmigo, y todo es por culpa de ella. –Reniega en tono infantil.- Pero no importa, una vez la tenga, será más fácil convencerte para venir a jugar conmigo… ¿no es maravilloso? Ahora hazte a un lado para que pueda llevar a esa bruja conmigo. –Se aproxima montada en el Akuma nivel 2, flotando lentamente hacia él. Allen profiere un pequeño gruñido mientras busca la manera más efectiva para contraatacar, pero es interrumpido por Kanda, quien llega saltando desde arriba del edificio activando su inocencia.

-¡¡MUGEN, ACTIVADA, PRIMERA ILUSIÓN… INSECTOS DEL INFIERNO!! –Lanza su ataque y destruye al resto de los Akumas que acompañaban a la Noé, incluido el cual en el que iba montada, obligándola a saltar y a caer de pie frente a ellos. Kanda aterriza al lado de Allen, empuñando su espada.

-¡¡Kanda!! –Lo recibe Allen.

-¡¡SEGUNDA ILUSIÓN… NIGENTO!! –Crea su segunda espada con la inocencia y se prepara para combatir con Road, pero un camino de fuego se abre entre él y Allen, obligándolo a saltar hacia la derecha.- ¡¿Qué rayos?! –Pregunta sorprendido, pero es interceptado por Sarubi, que le lanza una patada de fuego sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, limitándolo a interponer a las dos Mugen entre su rostro y su pie para evitar el impacto directo, pero se inunda de fuego y la velocidad de la patada lo manda a estrellarse contra otro edificio.

-¡¡Seré yo quien atrape a Lenalee!! –Declara decidida, dejando a Kanda de lado y saliendo en busca de Lenalee, que va en los brazos de Stella, ya más lejos de allí. Road, al verla, se enfurece y también sale corriendo tras ella, utilizando a Lero como patineta voladora.

-¡¡¡Yo la atraparé!!! –Antes de seguir, se da la vuelta y mira a Allen, sonriéndole coquetamente.- ¡¡Espera un poco, Allen!! ¡¡luego vendré a jugar contigo, y te prestaré a mi nueva muñeca!! –Le informa sonriente y luego vuela alejándose.

-¡¡Espera, Road!!!! –Le grita sin que logre efecto alguno con sus palabras, corriendo tras ella. En ese instante, Kanda se pone de pie quitándose de encima las rocas que le cayeron por el ataque de Sarubi.- ¡Kanda! ¡¡Van por Lenalee!!

-Lo se, vamos. – Ambos asienten y corren siguiendo el rastro de Road. Más adelante, Stella, que aún lleva cargando a Lenalee, luce agotada por el esfuerzo, pero no se detiene; ya ha salido del pueblo y entrado a la zona montañosa. Las dos perseguidoras van cuello con cuello siguiéndolas rápidamente, lo que hace que la presión aumente un poco.

-¿Estás bien, Stella? –Le pregunta Lenalee, avergonzada de ser una carga para su joven compañera, que luce jadeante.

-Descuida, Lenalee… le prometí a Allen que te protegería… y voy a hacerlo. –Responde comprometida. Sin embargo, recuerda por un instante su pesadilla y luego su posterior despertar como si hubiese querido matarla.

-Perdóname… nunca fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto… -Insiste ella; lo que molesta a Stella, que vuelve a verla, irritada.

-¡¡Deja de disculparte!! ¡¡Eso tal vez haga sentir más culpable a Allen, pero a mí me molesta!! –La regaña furiosa, sorprendiéndola; lo que hace que solo la mire con sus grandes extrañados. En ese momento finalmente las alcanzan Road y Sarubi, una llega envuelta en fuego cortándoles el paso de frente y la otra les aparece por detrás, frenando su retirada.

-… Vaya, parece que tendremos que competir frente a nuestra presa… -Se relame Road.

-Tu vendrás con madame Blavatski, Lenalee Lee… -Amenza Sarubi. Lenalee se abraza a Stella, que se prepara para combatir contra la Noé y la Apóstol en clara desventaja.

-Rayos… -Profiere nerviosa.

-Stella…

-No dejaré que te disculpes otra vez… Allen no se lo merece. –Cierra con la mirada entrecerrada. Lenalee la abraza fuerte mientras se preparan para defenderse.

--

-Maestro… tengo que ir, mi brújula me lo indica. –Le informa la Bookgirl a Bookman.- Uno de los apóstoles ha aparecido.

-Haz lo que debas. –Acepta el viejo. Momentos después, la joven se aleja dando saltos desde la ventana hacia el pueblo lejano. Bookman la mira silencioso.- Esa brújula… por fin pudiste utilizarla, solo espero que ahora utilices tu inocencia correctamente.

(Continuará)

Avance

Sarubi y Road compiten por atrapar a Lenalee, lo que las lleva a una lucha simultánea contra Stella, que tiene que utilizar un nuevo nivel de poder; mientras la joven Bookgirl corre para ayudarla. Allen y Kanda son retrasados por otro aliado inesperado, mientras Lenalee corre el riesgo de ser llevada lejos de ellos…

Próximo capítulo… Ojos furiosos

"Pequeño teatro Omake"

Se abren las cortinas, sale Stella tambaleándose con un parche en el estómago, saliendo de la sala de operaciones. Detrás de ella salen Komui y Lenalee, y detrás sale Allen, todo mojado.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Stella? –Le pregunta Komui, iluminado.

-Si, gracias… me quitaste un peso de encima. No vuelvo a comer brotes de habas nunca en mi vida.

-¡¡Eso, eso!! –Aparece Kanda, levantando las manos y apoyando la declaración. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero si yo fui quien se llevó la peor parte…

Se cierran las cortinas y se asoman todos, sale la cabeza de Allen persiguiendo a la de Kanda, mientras Stella por fin luce relajada.

--+--+--+--

Bueno, ahí estuvo el capítulo. Como dije antes, poco a poco entramos en materia. Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se van sumando a este esfuerzo. Por favor deja tu opinión, que es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia, quién debería morir y eso... Bueno, hasta pronto.


	9. Ojos furiosos

Aquí está la fase 9. Esta me gustó especialmente como me quedó, espero que a ustedes también.

**9ª noche – "Ojos furiosos"**

La batalla desatada por la apuesta de Road contra Sarubi está en el medio de su desarrollo. Stella logró huir con Lenalee sobre su espalda, pero Allen y Kanda perdieron de vista a las enemigas, que salieron en su persecución para capturar a Lenalee, que es compatible con la inocencia corrupta. Ahora la joven exorcista se encuentra rodeada mientras sus compañeros mayores corren en su auxilio; al mismo tiempo, la recién llegada discípula de Bookman, siguiendo su brújula de inocencia, también se dirige hacia el lugar de la pelea.

-¡Date prisa, Kanda! ¡Stella no podrá enfrentarse sola contra esas dos! –Le urge Allen, volando a gran velocidad gracias a su capa de payaso blanco. Kanda le sigue el paso corriendo a su modo con la Nigento activada, una espada en cada mano.

-Lo se, no tienes que decirlo, brote de habas. –Responde sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

-Soy Allen… -Responde con poco ánimo.

-… Lo se. –Responde con el mismo entusiasmo; sin embargo, son interrumpidos por una lluvia de cartas de baraja afiladas que pasan volando frente a ellos, obligándolos a detenerse y retroceder.

-¡Kanda!

-¡Lo se! –Ambos se quedan expectantes a recibir el siguiente ataque, pero lo que ven es a otro apóstol rojo que aparece frente a ellos. Tiene cinco cartas en una mano mientras en la otra sostiene unos dados. Su cabello negro cubre uno de sus ojos, mientras su ojo morado refleja los rostros de los exorcistas en él.

-Otro apóstol… -Identifica Allen.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Cyan, del arcano del jugador. Es un placer conocerte, Allen Walker. Tu habilidad en el azar es el estandarte de tu reputación. –Lo alaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Allen ni siquiera se inmuta.

-_Arcano… _-Piensa Walker al escucharlo.

-Y supongo que tú eres compañero de esa chica flameante, ¿no es así? –Interroga Kanda, amenazándolo con su espada.

-Puede que sí, puede que no, ambos usamos el mismo uniforme, así que, ¿qué crees? –Responde burlonamente. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-… Tiene razón, Kanda. Es obvio que son compañeros si están uniformados de la misma forma.

-¡¡Eso ya lo se!! ¡¡Era una pregunta irónica!! ¿¡Del lado de quién estás!? –Reclama furioso, estirando la cabeza sobre él.

-Erh-hem… a lo que venía. No voy a permitir que ustedes lleguen al lado de Sarubi, del arcano de los amantes. –Retoma la seriedad su oponente.

-Arcano otra vez… –Dice Allen, familiarizado con el término.

-INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… ¡¡AZAR IRREGULAR!! –Invoca el enemigo; su baraja de naipes se llena de luz roja y comienza a volar a su alrededor; toma dos cartas y se las lanza directamente a ambos exorcistas, que las toman con las manos por reflejo.

-Oh… me parece que cometimos un error… -Razona Allen. En ese momento se dan cuenta de que a ambos se les dibuja un blanco como de tablero de dardos en el pecho con luz roja. Walker levanta la mirada y se percata de que Cyan sonríe mientras crea unos dardos de inocencia que flotan en la palma de su mano.

-Ustedes son más tontos de lo que creí… ¡¡¡reciban esto!!!! –Abre los ojos en actitud desquiciada y los ataca con la lluvia de dardos, los cuales buscan dar directo en los objetivos que tienen trazados ellos.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Nigento!! – Invoca Kanda sus dos espadas lanzando un corte de energía que desvanece los dardos.

-¡¡Cross Grave!! –Sigue Allen, lanzando su técnica de estrella y defendiéndose, pero justo al terminar, son bombardeados por otra ola de cartas filosas.

-¡¡¡No los dejaré escapar!! ¡¡Nuestra hermana vendrá con nosotros!!

-_Su hermana… ¡¡¿se refiere a…?!! –_Infiere Allen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El encuentro de las mujeres combatientes ha llegado a un punto cerrado. Sarubi bloquea el paso hacia la salida del pueblo, mientras que Road está por detrás, negando la entrada de vuelta. Stella lleva en su espalda a Lenalee, que todavía no puede caminar. La joven exorcista francesa analiza la situación con la inocencia de sus ojos semiactivada, mientras su compañera mira con preocupación a su alrededor, expectante a que Allen haga su aparición para salvarlas.

-Stella… -Trata de hablar la joven Lee, pero ella la interrumpe.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que te disculpes, Lenalee… y no voy a esperar a Allen para que nos salve, seré yo quien te proteja porque así se lo prometí. –Explica decidida. Sus palabras dejan a la exorcista peliverde avergonzada de su cada vez más grande dependencia de Walker.

-Stella…

-Me caes bien, Lenalee, pero…

-…Gracias, Stella. –Le sujeta los hombros, suspirando sumisa ante las palabras de su compañera.

-Ara… ya es algo que tenemos en común, intrusa. –Interrumpe Road dirigiéndose a Stella.- Yo tampoco soporto para nada a esa princesa exorcista. –Se refiere despectiva hacia Lenalee, que la mira furiosa.

-Madame solicita tu presencia, no siento nada por ti, pero cumpliré su petición. –Agrega Sarubi, incendiando con más fuerza sus brazos y piernas.

-Stella, Road es muy fuerte; y a juzgar por nuestra última batalla, esa apóstol también lo es. –Le explica Lenalee.- Primero ve por Road, seguramente así encontraremos una brecha para escapar. –Propone experimentada.

-¡Como si fuera a darte una oportunidad! –Se burla Road extendiendo las manos como formando un círculo en el aire, materializando sus conos de vela a todo su alrededor, casi formando una pared; luego los apunta hacia ellas lanza una primera ola de dagas.- ¡¡Veremos si también puedo reventar uno de esos ojos de inocencia!! –Agrega sarcástica. Stella gira sobre sus botas y se prepara para recibir el ataque, pero es sorprendida por Sarubi, que al mismo tiempo lanza un rayo de fuego contra ellas.

-¡¡¡No te escaparás!!!

-¡¡Stella!! –Grita Lenalee.

-¡¡INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE!! –Invoca Stella, sus ojos brillan verde intenso.-¡¡Time rewind!!! –Con su inocencia crea un disco de tiempo como el de Miranda, habiéndolo copiado cuando fueron rescatados por ella y los demás en Lincolnshire.- ¡¡Regresa!! –Activa el poder, deteniendo en el aire a los conos y el torrente de flamas, devolviéndolos a su origen y aprovechando para sacar en su otra mano el arco de hielo copiado de su maestra.- ¡¡¡Arco de cazadora, flecha de hielo!!! –Dispara hacia Sarubi, atravesando por el torrente de fuego y tratando de atravesarla, pero ésta logra crear una bola de fuego frente a ella que se cancela junto con el ataque helado, creando una gran cantidad de vapor de agua. En el otro extremo, los conos de Road se liberan del efecto del Time Rewind y nuevamente embisten en su contra.

-¡¡Esto es muy divertido, intrusa!!

-¡¡MUGEN!! ¡¡PRIMERA ILUSIÓN, INSECTOS DEL INFIERNO!! –Activa una Mugen creada con su inocencia y lanza el ataque de insectos, que interceptan cada uno de los conos, destruyéndolos en el aire. Road tuerce la boca, un poco molesta.

-¡¡Eso no es justo!! ¡¡es como si tuvieras las armas de todos esos exorcistas de segunda!! –Patalea inconforme. Stella sonríe un poco, pero no le da tiempo de respirar cuando ya tiene encima a Sarubi, que da una patada incendiada de fuego tratando de golpearla en la cabeza, pero logra esquivarla haciéndose hacia atrás, con sus movimientos ralentizados al estar cargando a Lenalee en su espalda, lo que la hace perder el equilibrio por algunos segundos, cosa que su enemiga aprovecha para rematar con otra patada doble, dándole en el estómago y rodándola de llamas.

-¡¡Divertido!! ¡¡Cuanta luz!! –Celebra Road ante el castigo que Sarubi le propina a Stella.

-¡¡Stella!! –La llama Lenalee.

-¡¡no digas nada!! –Responde mientras flexiona las piernas y da un salto hacia atrás, que la eleva algunos metros para alejarse de la apóstol de fuego, pero es interceptada por otra de las balas de Road, que se clava en una de sus piernas, haciéndola perder el impulso y caer dando vueltas sobre sí misma junto a Lenalee, estrellándose ambas en el piso.

-¡¡¡Ahh!! –Profieren ambas jóvenes.

-Hmm… ¿creyeron que me quedaría al margen? –Pregunta la Noé, acercándose curiosa. Stella se retuerce de dolor, rechinando los dientes mientras se sujeta la pierna en la que tiene clavada la daga de colores. Lenalee, que todavía no puede mover sus piernas, se golpeó en la cabeza con la caída y tiene sangre en la frente, pero sigue consciente.

-Tengo que hacer algo… -Se dice la peliverde, frustrada por su total impotencia.

-No me has derrotado, Road… -Trata de incorporarse Stella, pero ella le da una cachetada que la hace girar en el aire, estrellándola nuevamente contra el piso.

-No te perdonaré que hayas intervenido entre mi muñeca y yo, intrusa. –Le dice despectivamente. En ese momento se da cuenta de que Sarubi está corriendo hacia Lenalee con su inocencia activada, dispuesta a capturarla.

-¡Serás mía, Lenalee Lee!

-¡Rayos! Me olvidé de nuestro pequeño jueguito. –Se da la vuelta e intenta correr hacia ella, pero Stella la sujeta por el tobillo, arrastrándose.

-¡¡No te dejaré ir!! –Informa la golpeada exorcista a la Noé, cuyos ojos se tornan asesinos.

-¡¿Y qué harás para detenerme?! –Contraataca furiosa, dándole una patada para quitársela de encima; le saca sangre de la boca y la estrella contra el piso, luego monta a Lero como una patineta voladora y se dirige hacia Lenalee a gran velocidad. -¡¡No dejaré que te la quedes, apóstol!!!

-¡¡Aléjense!! ¡¡¡Aléjense las dos!! –Grita Lenalee, arrastrándose con todas sus fuerzas sin que sus piernas den signos de reaccionar.- ¡¡Por favor, no vengan!! ¡¡no vengan!! –No puede evitar soltar lágrimas por la frustración; pero no le da tiempo de entender sus sentimientos cuando Sarubi finalmente ha llegado frente a ella, sin embargo, es alejada por uno de los conos de Road, cuyo disparo la obliga a retroceder.

-Road Kamelot-sama… -Repite su nombre la enemiga roja. Lenalee las mira sorprendida.

-No están… no están trabajando juntas… -Infiere ante la escena.

-Lenalee… -Dice Stella mientras observa como Road y Sarubi se pelean por aproximarse a su compañera.- No puedo permitir que ninguna te lleve, o si no, Allen se pondrá muy triste… -Por un momento recuerda al peliblanco sonriente.- Yo también soy una exorcista… lucharé por el bien de lo que amas, Allen... ¡¡ARCO DE LA CAZADORA!! –Invoca la copia de la inocencia de su maestra y lanza una lluvia de flechas azules contra las enemigas, distrayéndolas de su objetivo.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿Are? –Profieren ambas.

-INOCENCIA… NIVEL DOS, ACTIVADO. –Musita mientras se prepara para la batalla, habiendo captado su atención. Abre los ojos lo más que puede, dejando ver cuatro rayas negras delineadas rodeando la pupila dentro de cada ojo.- PROYECCIÓN DE SOMBRAS.

-¿Nivel… dos? –Pregunta Lenalee, sorprendida.

-Interesante, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? –Reta Road. En ese instante siente un cambio en el aire e instintivamente se hace hacia atrás, esquivando por centímetros el ataque de un Kanda que cae del cielo con su espada desenvainada, formando un cráter en el piso debido al impacto; y luego girando en su espalda y saltando para ubicarse junto a Stella.

-¡¿El otro exorcista?! –Lo reconoce Sarubi.- Pero… -Dirige su mirada hacia el pueblo que está a lo lejos, donde aún pueden verse las luces de la batalla.

-No… no es él. –Corrige Road. El Kanda que está frente a ellas luce igual al otro, pero no hace ningún gesto. De repente ven formarse con inocencia al lado derecho de Stella a una Lenalee que lleva el uniforme de exorcista.

-Son copias… -Dice la apóstol mirando a la Lenalee recién formada y a la que yace en el piso a un lado sin poder caminar.

-La proyección de sombras… soy capaz de duplicar el arma y las habilidades de los exorcistas captados por mis ojos, materializándolos gracias al poder de la inocencia, y eso no es todo… yo aún puedo usar las mismas habilidades. –Explica confiada activando su inocencia con botas oscuras, al igual que la Lenalee sombra, mientras Kanda sombra activa Mugen nivel uno. -¡¡¡Al ataque!!!! –Saltan los tres frente a sus enemigas, que se preparan para el contraataque.

-¡¡¡Ven, intrusa!!! –La llama Road, emocionada.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Intermedio con letras de -man)

Sale ChibiLavi y comienza a leer:

**Datos generales de Stella**

Nombre completo: Stella Jaques Le Castile

Nacionalidad: Francesa

Edad: 16

Color de cabello: Negro

Color de ojos: Con inocencia, verdes, sin inocencia, rosados

Estatura: 1.59

Peso: 110 lbs.

Hobbies: Leer revistas, cultivar flores, cocinar

Materia favorita: Economía doméstica

Materia que no le gusta: Matemáticas

Grado de sincronización con su inocencia: Actualmente 89%

Habilidad especial: Proyección

Nombre de su inocencia: Todavía no tiene…

-¡No, ya no sigas, que me da vergüenza…! –Se asoma ChibiStella, con las mejillas rosadas.

-¡Ahora siguen sus medidas! De arriba es…

-¡¡¡Noooo!!!!

(Fin del intermedio)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Es un valle montañoso; en él hay una cascada cuyo esplendoroso torrente baña la planicie al mismo tiempo que la niebla generada por esto da la ilusión de un arcoíris nocturno reflejado por la luna. La exorcista de uniforme dorado y cabello celeste está parada en una roca que queda casi enfrente de la caída de agua. Con los ojos cerrados, extiende su puño y con su inocencia crea un arco tres veces más grande que el de Stella.

-INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… ARCO DE LA CAZADORA. –Invoca poderosa, lanza una flecha de hielo cascada arriba y congela por completo el torrente en ambas direcciones, extendiendo el frío a través de todo el caudal hasta el río. En un instante ha creado un cristal de hielo que abarca toda el agua de la planicie. Al terminar, da un leve suspiro y luego chasquea los dedos, rompiendo el firme cristal y resumiendo el flujo de agua, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja y se queda de frente a la cascada, rompiendo su silencio al detectar la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

-Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa, general Cross Marian. –Se da la vuelta y encuentra su mirada con la de su compañero general, que fuma un cigarrillo mientras la observa.- Hubiera esperado que Tiedoll o Cloud vinieran a buscarme, pero ¿tú?

-El poder de tu inocencia sigue tan grande como siempre, Ondine, al igual que tu extraordinaria honestidad. –Dice admirado y burlón a la vez.

-Aún no me respondes, Marian. –Insiste mirándolo seria. Su voz delicada y severa agrega determinación a sus palabras.

-Ondine Medici, la general que se exilió por voluntad propia para conocer la inocencia a su manera de repente vuelve a ser mencionada por cierta discípula que llegó desde la sede francesa hasta la Orden principal.

-¿Huh?

-A mí tampoco me gusta estar en ese lugar, y entiendo tus razones. Incluso tu discípula y el mío se parecen un poco… -Suspira luego de quitarse el cigarro de la boca.- En fin, a lo que vengo… recibí una carta de Komui donde dice que tu alumna llegó sin problemas a la sede de la Orden; pero parece que no solo ella ha entrado en escena, sino una vieja amiga tuya y mía. –Se saca la carta de su abrigo y se la lanza con los dedos; ella la atrapa de la misma forma sin problemas; procede a abrirla y la lee; a los pocos segundos abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

-Esto no puede ser… ¿ella está viva? –Luego cierra los ojos y suspira tranquila.- Era de esperarse.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, Ondine? Se que tienes cuentas pendientes con esa mujer.

-Las tengo. Iré; y de paso veré como le va a mi alumna en nuestra orden. –Le cuenta sin perder su rostro de piedra, caminando hacia él y pasándolo de lado. Cross la mira con cierto temor y luego camina detrás de ella.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! –Grita Stella lanzando su ataque de botas oscuras contra Road, que se defiende con Lero, regresando la onda expansiva del ataque hacia ella, empujándola con el viento.

-¡¡¡¡Lerolerolerolerolero!!!!! –Profiere adolorida la sombrilla. Simultáneamente es atacada por el Enbu-kirikaze de la Lenalee sombra, mientras los insectos del infierno de Kanda sombra atacan por el frente nuevamente. Road se pone seria y abre a Lero, creando un escudo de energía a su alrededor que difumina los ataques. Al mismo tiempo la exorcista es interceptada por Sarubi, que nuevamente intenta su kenpo de fuego contra ella, dándole una patada de martillo flameante en la cabeza, pero Stella alcanza a invocar su copia de Mugen y previene el impacto, generando otra onda de choque que sale hacia los lados.

-¡¡¡Pierde de una vez!!! –Le reclama Sarubi, furiosa.

-¡¡Ya te dije que no me rendiré nunca!! –Dice la exorcista, animada.

-¡¡Pues deberías!! –Responde Road, liberándose del ataque de los clones y disparándole su lluvia de conos, pero la exorcista no pierde la concentración y luego de empujar a Sarubi con su espada, se vuelve hacia los proyectiles e invoca la inocencia de Lavi sobre su Mugen proyectada.

-¡¡Crece, crece, crece!! –Grita formando una espada gigante, que al agitarla una vez es suficiente para barrer con los conos que la atacaban; luego aprovecha y salta en el aire, intentando cortar a Road con su espada agigantada, pero la Noé da un pequeño salto y logra esquivarla fácilmente, dándole oportunidad a Sarubi para hacer otro ataque y quemarle la espalda a Stella, lo que la hace soltar la espada y perder la proyección de la misma, mandándola a estrellarse contra el piso. Sin embargo, Kanda y Lenalee sombra aún siguen en combate, ya que la inocencia de su creadora aún sigue activada.

-¡¡Prepárate!! –Insiste Sarubi. Stella se vuelve a cubrir con las manos, pero esta vez es atacada de lleno por las flamas de su adversaria.- ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! –Grita adolorida, tratando de mantener la concentración en las sombras proyectadas, luego se enfoca y logra crear una copia de sí misma que empuja a la apóstol, quitándosela de encima.

-Vaya, esta chica es dura… -Comenta Road, divertida. Stella, toda llena de cortadas y quemadas leves, se dispone a seguir luchando.

-Yo… no… ¡¡¡perderé!!! –Piensa en Allen sonriente acariciando el rostro de su compañera.- ¡¡Protegeré a Lenalee!! –Expone determinada; creando dos copias más de ella misma, dos de Lenalee y dos de Kanda.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-¡¡¡Garra de la destrucción!!! –Invoca Allen, partiendo de tajo la mano de cartas con que nuevamente su oponente trató de cortarlos. Tanto él como Kanda están cortados por todo el cuerpo debido a los constantes ataques de Cyan; pero el exorcista peliazul no pierde oportunidad y luego de que Allen se deshace de los proyectiles, da un salto pateándole la cabeza a su compañero para volar lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar a su oponente con sus espadas, dándole un tajo limpio que parece cortarlo, pero el enemigo logra retroceder lo suficiente para evadir el arma, sonríe y girando sobre sí mismo lanza otra lluvia de cartas, las cuales se clavan directo en el pecho y estómago de Kanda.

-¡¡¡AAGGGHH!!!! –Profiere adolorido.

-¡¡¡Kanda!!!!! –Lo llama Allen. Cyan, confiado, da otro giro en el aire y lanza otra ronda de cartas en su contra, pero Walker logra reaccionar a tiempo, saltando a su encuentro.- ¡¡Clown belt!!! –Invoca extendiendo su capa blanca para envolver a Kanda y traerlo a su lado, al mismo tiempo que con la otra punta se cubre del ataque de las cartas, las cuales explotan al entrar en contacto con él; sin embargo, no tienen efecto sobre su inocencia.

-Chke… son una molestia… -Comenta molesto Cyan.

-¡¡Estúpido, yo casi lo tenía controlado!!! –Le reclama Kanda a su compañero, quitándose a Clown belt de encima. Allen lo mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si no me meto para que no te atraviese, habrías acabado todo lleno de agujeros de cartas, justo como una de esas alcancías de cerdito.

-¿¡Alcancía dices!? ¡¿a quién le llamas alcancía, frijol blanco?!

-MI NOMBRE ES ALLEN. –Lo corrige en voz alta.- Oh, lo olvidaba, a Bakanda le cuesta tanto recordar los nombres que tiene que poner apodos…

-Brote de habas…

-Bakanda… -Se miran sombríamente ambos. Cyan se queda parado frente a ellos a punto de lanzar su siguiente ataque, pero no se atreve a interrumpir su pelea.

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que los exorcistas se pelearan tanto entre ellos… -Comenta sorprendido.

-¡¡¡Tú no te metas!!!!! –Lo regañan ambos, mirándolo con ojos de fuego y lanzando sus ataques de repente. Kanda lanza su corte de luz de inocencia mientras que Allen transforma su brazo izquierdo en espada lanzándole un rayo de energía similar; las energías se combinan y vuelan a tal velocidad que a Cyan no le da tiempo de evadirlo, así que extiende sus manos hacia el frente y crea un escudo con sus cartas, recibiendo el impacto directo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –Grita esforzándose por contener el ataque de los exorcistas, pero la luz es tanta que no logra parar el impacto y sus cartas se rompen, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás y estrellándolo contra un edificio de la ciudad, derrumbándolo. Allen y Kanda se miran el uno al otro con una mezcla de rivalidad y satisfacción.

-Como sea, al final siempre terminas estorbando… -Comenta el peliazul. Allen sonríe un poco, pero dicha gesticulación se desvanece al ver a Kanda toser sangre y luego manchar el piso con la sangre que brota de las heridas infringidas por los naipes cortantes.

-¡¡Kanda!!

-¡¡Estoy bien!! –Lo detiene extendiendo su mano hacia él para que no se acerque.- ¡¡Ve por Stella y Lenalee!! –Le ordena furioso. Allen lo mira con ojos temblorosos y asiente.

-Cuídate. –Se despide envolviéndose en su capa y volando en su forma Crown Clown hacia el lugar donde Stella se encuentra combatiendo. Kanda lo observa alejándose y sonríe un poco, luego dirige su mirada hacia los escombros donde quedó enterrado Cyan luego de recibir el golpe.

-Tengo que avisar a Komui sobre esto…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stella está respirando agitadamente mientras se esfuerza por mantener las copias de ella y sus amigos que ha invocado con su inocencia nivel dos. Sarubi se ve también cansada por el largo encuentro, mientras Road ya quitó por completo su sonrisa y la mira con cruel seriedad. Su fría mirada se refleja en los ojos verdes brillantes de la exorcista, que, un poco temblorosa, sigue avanzando mientras protege a Lenalee, que no puede hacer más que mirar la batalla.

-¡¡Ataquen!! –Le ordena a sus sombras. Los dos Kanda corren hacia Sarubi, que distribuye sus patadas entre ambos para hacerlos retroceder, luego recibe una flecha de hielo de una de las Stella copiadas, evaporándola con una bola de fuego que lanza por la boca, salvándose, pero luego es interceptada por la patada de la copia de Lenalee, que le da directo en el estómago y la manda a estrellarse contra un árbol. Road analiza la situación, mirando luchar a los clones de inocencia mientras Stella se queda en un solo lugar, mirando lo que sucede.

-… Desde que creó todos esos clones dejó de pelear y de moverse… -Se da cuenta esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa.- Me parece que necesitas concentrarte para mantener la forma de esos muñecos… entonces… -Transforma a Lero en una escopeta relativamente grande y apunta con ella a Stella, quien, gracias a sus ojos, de inmediato se da cuenta del peligro.

-Oh no…

-¡¡¡Cuidado, Stella!!! –La llama Lenalee.

-¡¡Muere!! –Juega Road, disparándole. Stella se ve obligada a saltar para evitar el disparo, que como una bomba cae a la tierra formando una pequeña explosión.

-Esa chica… -Profiere Stella mirando a Road.

-¡¡Esto es divertido!! –Dispara sucesivamente contra la exorcista, que una y otra vez tiene que evitar ser golpeada por las balas explosivas. Al mismo tiempo, Sarubi sigue luchando contra los clones, pero cuando va a recibir otra patada de una de las Lenalee clon, esta la atraviesa como si fuese un fantasma.

-¡¿Are?!

-¡Eso es! –Celebra Road, comprobando su teoría. Stella frunce el ceño y se concentra, recuperando la materialidad para sus clones, que siguen con el ataque. La Lenalee clon vuela hacia Road para atacarla, pero ésta le apunta rápidamente con su cañón y le dispara, dándole de frente y haciéndola explotar. Stella cae arrodillada sintiendo el dolor del impacto en su propio cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!! –Grita adolorida.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!!!! –Grita Lenalee, encolerizada e impotente, mirando a su amiga sufrir por los ataques de Road.- Rayos… no puedo hacer nada… y mientras, Stella está… y Kanda… y Allen… ¡¡¡todos están sufriendo por mi culpa!!! –Llora furiosa, su rostro amargo se llena de lágrimas mientras sus ojos comienzan a colorearse de rojo y su cuerpo a rodearse de las chispas rojas de antes, gruñe y muestra los dientes como si fuera un lobo a punto de atacar.

-Lenalee… -Vuelve a mirarla Stella al sentir el cambio en su inocencia; pero Road no le da tiempo de actuar lanzándole otro cañonazo. En el otro extremo, todos los clone están encima de Sarubi, golpeándola, pero ella reúne su fuerza y lanza un ataque de fuego que se eleva hasta el cielo, parecido al sello de fuego de Lavi, enviando a todas las sombras hacia atrás.

-Yo… -Profiere Lenalee, mientras las venas alrededor de sus cuencas oculares sus venas comienzan a saltarse.- Debo… protegerlos… no permitiré… que sufran por mi causa…

-¡¡¡Lenalee, tranquilízate!!!! ¡¡¡la inocencia corrupta va a despertarse!!!! –Le advierte Stella.

-Eh… interesante, ya me dieron ganas de ver lo que sucede. –Comenta Road al escuchar las palabras de la exorcista.- ¡¡Deja que la despierte!!! –Le ordena siguiendo con sus disparos.

-¡¡¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Clown Belt!!!! –Interviene Allen, extendiendo su capa blanca delante de Stella y de Lenalee, parando la bala de Road.- ¡¡Garra de destrucción!!! –Sigue lanzando un ataque cortante con su garra negra que arroja cortes de aire rumbo a Road, quien se ve obligada a retroceder mientras su rifle cañón se despedaza con el ataque de Walker. Stella cae de rodillas, agotada, mientras sus clones se desvanecen en el aire; permitiéndole a Sarubi reponerse de su ataque masivo.

-Ara, ya llegó Allen para jugar con nosotras. –Lo recibe la Noé.- ¡Allen, decide tú! ¡¿Quién de las cuatro debe ser tu novia?! –Pregunta burlona.- Estamos luchando para decidirlo.

-No creo que ese sea el caso, Road. –La amenaza extendiendo su garra hacia ella. Luego dirige su mirada hacia Stella, detrás de él.- Stella, ¿puedes copiar mi inocencia? Si utilizas a Clown Belt, podrás protegerte a ti y a Lenalee de los ataque de ellas.

-… De acuerdo, Allen. –Acepta Stella.

-A… Allen… -Lo reconoce Lenalee. Al verlo, sus ojos se tranquilizan y vuelven a su color normal; las chispas rojas también desaparecen, regresando a la normalidad.

-INOVENCIA, ACTIVADA… ¡CAPTURA! –Invoca mirando a Allen para copiar su inocencia. Poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a materializar a su alrededor la capa de payaso blanco, pero de repente su mano izquierda se llena de venas saltadas y se retuerce, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! –Profiere cayendo arrodillada; pero no puede dejar de mirar la capa de Walker. De repente, el antifaz de Allen brilla como si reflejara la luz de la inocencia de Stella, regresándola a sus mismos ojos y derribándola.- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! –Grita nuevamente con sus ojos llenos de sangre, cerrándolos de golpe y desvaneciendo la inocencia copiada que estaba formando, cayendo al piso con el brazo roto y retorciéndose de dolor.- ¡¡Mis ojos!!! ¡¡¡¡mis ojos!!!!! ¡¡¡AAAHH!!! –Con su mano derecha se sujeta el hombro y se toca los ojos, derrotada.

-¡¡¡¡Stella!!!!! –Le grita Allen; luego mira a Road y a Sarubi y sale volando hacia ellas para atacarlas, pero de repente detiene su marcha al sentir un cambio en el viento.

-¿Eh? –Pregunta Sarubi. De repente es golpeada por un yoyo que brilla con inocencia, sacándole sangre por la boca. Luego el yoyo regresa y sale disparado nuevamente hacia ella, envolviéndola por la cintura y levantándola en el aire, mandándola a estrellarse hacia Road, que saca a Lero y crea su escudo de defensa, el cual electrocuta a la apóstol al entrar en contacto con él. Luego cae inconsciente. La Noé los mira a todos, desafiante. La atacante viene aproximándose en medio de las sombras, se trata de la Bookgirl.

-Y tú… ¿otra exorcista enamorada de Allen Walker? –Le pregunta irónica.

-Mi nombre es Maus… y soy una exorcista del clan Bookman.

-¿Book… man? –Pregunta Allen, sorprendido.

-Como sea, ya me cansó este juego. Te veré luego, Allen. –Se despide lanzándole un beso y abriendo su puerta dimensional.- Puedes tener todas las novias que quieras, pero recuerda que al final, tú me perteneces. –Sale por la puerta y se desvanece. Sarubi logra reincorporarse con dificultad; y detrás de ella aparece Cyan, también lleno de heridas, que la sujeta por la cintura.

-Pensé que no vendrías…

-El azar me trajo hasta aquí… vamos. –La invita serio. Ambos desaparecen, dejando a los exorcistas solos en el campo de batalla. Allen rápidamente se vuelve hacia Stella, que ha quedado inconsciente. Sus ojos parecen llorar sangre mientras su brazo se ve de repente muy lastimado y lleno de quemaduras. Lenalee está muy cerca de ella, sin muchas heridas, pero inconsciente.

-Stella… Lenalee… -Asoma unas cuantas lágrimas, pero se las limpia con la manga de la camisa. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Pregunta extrañado.

-Ella debe ser la exorcista que copia las inocencias de los demás. –Comenta Maus.

-Y tú… -Se dirige Allen hacia ella, sin soltar a Stella.

-Parece que intentó copiar a tu Crown Clown, pero no pudo hacerlo… -Mira los ojos de la joven, levemente quemados alrededor y manchados de sangre.- Debemos llevarla rápido de vuelta a la Orden, me preocupan sus ojos… y no solo ella. –Mira también a Lenalee, inconsciente.

-Tú… ¿eres una exorcista?

-Ah, si, mucho gusto, Allen Walker. Lavi me ha contado mucho sobre ti. –Le sonríe animada.- Mi nombre es Maus Marcel, es un placer conocerte.

-U… un placer… -Responde Allen. Momentos después comienzan a llegar los escuadrones de rescate de los buscadores de la Orden. Allen tiene sujetas a las dos jóvenes lastimadas mientras su mirada sigue cruzándose con Maus, si acabar de entender lo que ha sucedido.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Pude sentirlo… su inocencia quiere despertar… -Comenta Helena con los ojos cerrados, mientras Sarubi y Cyan están reportándose, llenos de heridas y apenas sostenidos en pie.- Lenalee Lee… pronto serás nuestra. Stella Jaques y Allen Walker… pronto habrá tiempo para ustedes. –Sonríe calculadora. Una mariposa Tease de Tykki está posada en la ventana, escuchándolos.

En la dimensión del Conde; Road llega con Tykki, que está escuchando la conversación a través de otra de sus mariposas.

-¡Tykki! –Lo llama Road.

-¿Qué sucede? –Responde sacudiéndose el traje.

-Se me ha ocurrido una nueva estrategia… ¡así podré estar cerca de Allen y terminar con esos entrometidos de rojo de una vez por todas!

-Hmm… -Profiere cansado.- ¿Y ahora de qué se trata? Pensé que estarías enojada porque tuviste que retirarte…

Road esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, Allen va en una carreta de vuelta hacia la Orden cuidando de Lenalee y de Stella, mientras Maus lo observa desde adelante, preocupada.

-Allen Walker…

(Comienza el ending)

(Avance)

Oscuridad. Stella se recupera de la batalla y se da cuenta de las tinieblas que la rodean y su inocencia es inútil, mientras Lenalee comienza a considerar un nuevo camino. Bookgirl y Junior se enfrentan revelando su relación mientras Allen escucha la proposición de la mayor de los Noé…

Próximo capítulo… "Oscuridad y ruido"

"Pequeño teatro omake"

Se abre el telón, sale Cyan atendiendo una mesa de casino donde se juega con las cartas. Llega Allen y comienza a jugar una partida con él.

-Aquí tienes, dos cartas.

-Hmm… ¡21! –Anuncia triunfante.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡no es posible hacer 21 a la primera en esta mesa! –Se queja mostrándole las cartas. -¡¡yo puse todos los ases en mi mano para que eso no pasara!! –Le dice mostrándole su trampa. Detrás de él llega Tykki vestido de empresario.

-Así que haciendo trampa… ¡vamos! –Se lo lleva arrastrado.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡No!!!!

-Jijiji… es bueno llevar siempre una carta de reserva… -Saca su as de debajo de la manga. Se cierra el telón y sale Allen sonriendo mientras Tyki persigue a Cyan.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Y listo. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, deja tu opinión, que siempre es importante, y gracias a todos los que siguen leyéndolo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, este es el espacio. Arigato, Arine-dono, Marisol, por sus comentarios el último capítulo.

(¿Donde están... Eliphti Kanon y Shiji-san?? ¿están vivas? ¿están estudiando?)

Ahora sí, hasta luego...


	10. Oscuridad y Ruido

Capítulo diez… aquí salen más Lavi y la Bookgirl, por lo que no salieron en el capítulo que se llamaba como ella… jejeje… bueno, espero que les guste, porque a mi me terminó gustando bastante como me quedó ella.

**10ª noche** – **"Oscuridad y ruido"**

Todo está en silencio y en completa oscuridad. De repente una gota de líquido cae al piso, generando ondas que se expanden, relucientes. Se escucha la voz de Road, risueña.

-Luz y oscuridad… las fuerzas opuestas que componen el equilibrio del mundo… En el primer día, Dios separó a la luz de la oscuridad y las condenó a ser opuestas y complementarias… diferentes y a la vez la misma…

-Inocencia y materia oscura. –Infiere la voz de Tykki. Sale la figura de Allen hacia un lado sobre un fondo negro. A su espalda está Road sobre un fondo blanco, la imagen se aleja y se revela que ambos están de pie sobre un símbolo de Tao.

-Si… ese es el orden que el mundo ha tenido siempre…

-Pero…

Un pedazo de inocencia roja cae como si flotara, a la derecha tiene un trozo de inocencia y a la izquierda la materia oscura.

-Esa molesta mujer trata de llevar todo a la crisis… tal y como estaba antes de que nosotros y ellos naciéramos. –Una figura encapuchada atrapa la inocencia roja entre sus manos. La inocencia y la materia oscura se fragmentan y explotan.

-Pero si tú fuiste la que comenzó con todo este asunto de la inocencia corrupta, Road. –La interrumpe Tykki, en un burlón tono de regaño, ya en la habitación del comedor del conde. Road tiene un libro entre las manos y parece que estaba leyéndolo. Mira a su pariente haciendo un puchero.

-¡Lo se, lo se! ¡Pero no sabía que eso fuera tan peligroso para nosotros! –Patalea asustando a Lero, luego se queda apoyada sobre la silla.

-¡Mira! ¡Road otra vez hizo una travesura que hizo enfadar al Conde! –Se asoman Debitto y Jasdero, apuntándose mutuamente con sus pistolas. Road los mira molesta.

-Hola, ustedes dos. –Los saluda Tykki.

-¡Tykki! –Lo reconoce alegre el rubio.- Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-¿Venir? Pero si yo llegué aquí hace varios días ya. Lo que sucede es que me quedé sin trabajo y quería aprovechar la comida del conde.

-¡No esperaba menos de Tykki, el Noé de la vagancia! –Se burla Debitto.

-Yo no soy… ah, olvídalo. –Los pasa de largo procediendo a sentarse.

-Vaya, si toda la familia vino para la merienda. –Viene llegando Lulubell, quitándose las gafas.

-¿Are? ¿Todos vinieron? –Mira hacia todos lados el Lord Mikk.

-Los sospechosos de siempre, dirás. –Corrige Debitto, sentándose a la mesa, igual que Jadero y Lulubell. Al escucharlo, Tykki dirige su mirada hacia la silla que era de Skin Boric, sin hacer ningún gesto. Es interrumpido por la voz del Conde, que llega a sentarse.

-No podemos permitir que lo que pasó con Skin vuelva a suceder, Tykki, niños míos. –Explica serio, mientras un akuma sirvienta le pone un plato de sopa. Un silencio general aborda a los Noés, que se limitan a mirar a su jefe.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos, Conde. –Comenta Tykki.- ¿Es acaso respecto a ese asunto?

-¿Ese? –Preguntan al mismo tiempo los Jasdebi. Lulubel dirige su mirada a su amo, que asiente.

-Así es, mis niños. –Toma la palabra el Conde del Milenio.- Hace algunos días, nuestra querida Road puso sus manos sobre una cosa que dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo… pero debido a la investigación de una humana, ha regresado a este mundo.

-¿Una humana? ¿Acaso una exorcista? –Pregunta Debitto.

-Algo así. –Toma aire para seguir.

-Pero si Road lo hizo, deberías castigarla, así como haces con nosotros... –Razona Jasdero, enumerando con los dedos de la mano.

-Calma, calma. A lo que iba. Ahora, todos sabemos que Road consiguió recrear una Crisis.

-¿¡Crisis!? ¡Te refieres a…! –Pregunta Lulubel, levantándose de su asiento.

-Si… la sustancia roja que comparte las bendiciones de la materia oscura y el poder de la inocencia… una inocencia roja… eso que existía antes del cubo mismo.

-Fiu… ¿Y un humano fue capaz de crearla? –Pregunta Tykki.

-Se puede crear mezclando ambas sustancias con ayuda de ciertos ingredientes… como sea; es de nuestro interés el no permitir que esa sustancia reaparezca en este mundo, ya que nuestra materia oscura es lo que debe reinar. –Propone mientras las caras de todos los Noés se reflejan en sus gafas.- Tal vez no lo sientan, pero su mera existencia saca de balance el poder opuesto de las dos sustancias… incluso nuestra propia vida y la de aquellos con inocencia.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Conde. –Disputa Road, incrédula. Sin embargo, al mover las manos, éstas se entumecen y se muestran ligeramente dañadas, lo que sorprende a la Noé de los sueños, que de inmediato se queda callada.

-Road… -La mira Tykki, asustado.

-Amo, yo me encargaré de eliminar a la Crisis y a los humanos que la portan. –Propone Lulubel, dirigiéndose al Conde.

-¡Espera! La muñeca de Allen tiene una de esas… y a ella la quiero para mí. –Responde la Kamelot, cerrando los puños y retomando el control.

-No quiero que Road se lastime; pero si Lulubel y Tykki-pon están con ella, no debe haber mayor problema. Se los encargo. –Se levanta y se dispone a irse, pero Tykki se pone de pie bruscamente y lo llama, serio.

-Conde.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Tykki-pon?

-Nos dices todo esto luego de que tú mismo encargaste a Helena Blavatski que utilizara esa cosa para luchar con los exorcistas, y de decirnos a nosotros que no interviniéramos… ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-¡Tykki! –Lo regaña Lulubel, defendiendo a su amo. Road mira estoica al Conde, en el fondo curiosa por la respuesta.

-Una bomba es peligrosa para todos… pero más para tu enemigo si es el quien está cerca cuando explota. –Le explica calculador.- Además pensé que era algo que podíamos dejarle a Allen Walker… pero él está muy distraído. Además, "ella" está cerca. No podemos dejar que nada perturbe su despertar.

-Conde… -Asiente con la cabeza, poniéndose el sombrero. Luego mira a Road y a Lulubel y los tres comienzan a caminar afuera del salón, igual que el Conde. Debitto y Jasdero se quedan solos, acompañados de la sirvienta Akuma.

-… Yo comeré otro rollo de sushi. –Solicita Debitto.

-Oye… nadie nos tomó en cuenta. –Le dice su compañero. Un grillo comienza a sonar mientras el viento sopla suavemente.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stella está en una de las camas de la enfermería de la orden. Sus ojos y su brazo están vendados mientras permanece inconsciente, vigilada solamente por la enfermera de turno. Kanda está en una cama del otro lado de la cortina; consciente y ya casi recuperado de todas sus heridas, mirando hacia donde está la joven exorcista, pensativo.

-Ella estuvo dispuesta a todo… -Articula en su mente, silencioso. En la habitación de Lenalee, ella está acostada en su cama mientras Allen está en una silla junto a ella, mirándola callado. La luz del sol se filtra por el vitral de la ventana mientras el humo de una taza de café recién traída por Miranda, pero aún sin consumir, se disipa en el aire. La joven Lee respira con dificultad mientras mueve su rostro de izquierda a derecha, como si tuviese una pesadilla; pero Allen no se atreve siquiera a tocarla por temor a lo que pueda suceder con su inocencia.

-Lenalee… -Musita finalmente mirándola tierno y preocupado. Recuerda el instante que vivieron antes del ataque de las perseguidoras; cuando, dándole el anillo de plástico, le prometió amarla. Al recordarlo, dirige su mirada hacia la mano de ella, donde aún puede verse la joya de juguete. Sonríe un poco.- Nunca pensé que alguien como yo fuera capaz de decir esas palabras… sin duda has influido en mi, Lenalee.

En otra habitación, Lavi finalmente se ha despertado y está sentado sobre la cama. Pone su mano sobre la herida que aún tiene en el pecho, sintiendo aún la resaca del dolor causado por la herida llameante que Sarubi le hizo al atravesarlo.

-Rayos… sí que me descuide… -Musita molesto.

-Si, sin duda que eres un descuidado, Lavi. –Responde Maus, sentada en una silla de madera en frente de su cama. Junior al verla se queda helado, coloreado de blanco y paralizado por algunos instantes.

-Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma… ma… ma… ¡¡mamá!! ¡¡¡Hay una niña en mi habitación!!! -Grita burlón, cerrando los ojos y señalándola con el dedo, pero al instante lo calla el impacto del yoyo de su compañera, que lo golpea en la cara.

-¡¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa!? Tu pésimo sentido del humor no ha cambiado nada en estos años, bobo. –Desvía la mirada, un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Are? ¿Te conozco? –Le pregunta acercándose y mirándola de cerca, examinándola de pies a cabeza, sin reconocerla. Al verla bien, sonríe y pone ojo de corazón.- ¡¡Strike!!

-¿Strike? ¿Ahora te gusta el baseball? –Pregunta sin entender el comentario; sorprendiéndose de que él se le acerca más.

-Me gusta si a ti te gusta. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres nueva? Y esas ropas… ¿acaso también eres una exorcista? –Le pregunta curioso, mirándola por la izquierda y por la derecha, provocando que una vena de furia se forme en la frente de la joven. En ese instante alguien abre la puerta, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Por fin despertaste, Lavi.

-¡Viejo panda! Si, hace un rato desperté, y que suerte que lo hice… -Comenta mirando enamorado a la chica.

-Vaya, me alegra que por fin seas sensato y le des su lugar a la señorita. –Sonríe el viejo.

-¿Por… fin…? –Pregunta Lavi, asustándose levemente y volviendo su mirada a la muchacha, que luce rodeada de energía de furia.

-Si; recuerda que siempre la hacías llorar, llamándole máquina de escribir con frenos; chica boca de metal, niña cadena y ese tipo de cosas…

Mientras Bookman enumera los apodos, el color comienza a bajarle a Lavi, al mismo tiempo que Maus mueve los dedos, chocándolos en su brazo y aumentando la temperatura a su alrededor.

-O-o-oye, espera, quieres decir… ¿¡¡quieres decir que ella es…!!?

-Si, soy yo, tu prometida… Maus… -Le explica desanimada ante la actitud de Lavi, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡¿Maus?! Pero… pero Maus era… -Recuerda una escena de su niñez; Bookman presentándole a Maus, que era niña utilizaba un freno de tensor de mariposa en la boca; tratando tímidamente de tomarle la mano mientras él le huye sacándole la lengua, a lo que el viejo responde suspirando decepcionado.

-Hay cosas que vale la pena no recordar, señor Bookman… -Le dice la chica, tan lúgubre como Allen cuando habla de su maestro.

-Disculpa, pero era la única forma de que este tonto lo recordara.- Reverencia el viejo.

-Maus… -Mira a la Maus de ahora, hermosa, sin frenos, de cabello largo, bello rostro, ojos verdes y figura estilizada; vistiendo un uniforme muy similar al suyo.

-Así que, sin saber que era yo, estabas dispuesto a coquetearme, pero ahora que lo sabes vuelves a tenerme miedo… ya me lo imaginaba. –Se pone de pie, furiosa.- Disculpe, maestro. –Pasa de largo a Bookman y sale por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe.

-Idiota. –Regaña estoico el Bookman a su alumno.

-¡¡A quién le dices tonto, viejo panda!! ¡¡Te hubieras molestado en decirme quién era ella sin necesidad de los apodos!!

-Pero ciertamente antes le huías.

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Pero antes no estaba tan buena como ahora!! ¡¡está mejor que Lenalee y Stella juntas!! –Es interrumpido por una garra de Panda que lo manda a volar contra la pared.

-Nuevamente, idiota. Ella y tú son los sucesores del Clan Bookman de sus respectivas ramas; su destino como la quinta generación es casarse y tener un hijo que continúe la tradición de nuestro Clan; así que, lo quieras o no, sea fea o bonita, ella será tu esposa.

-… Si… pero no me refería a eso… -Mira hacia abajo, con culpabilidad en la mirada.- Creo que la lastimé…

En el pasillo exterior, Maus camina a paso rápido con la mirada cubierta por la sombra de su cabello, derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Lavi idiota…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Intermedio con letras de D. Gray-man)

Sale Chibilavi, mirando un papel, nervioso. Viene Bookman y se lo arrebata de las manos

-Eres un idiota, Lavi, son solo los datos de tu prometida.

-¡¡No es mi prometida!!

**Datos personales de Maus**

Nombre completo: Maus Marcel (el clan Bookman cambia de nombre según misión, pero éste es su nombre oficial)

Nacionalidad: Australiana

Edad: 18

Color de cabello: Rojo

Color de ojos: Verdes

Estatura: 1.67

Peso: 121 lbs.

Hobbies: Leer, bordar, ir a la ópera y al teatro, acampar

Materia favorita: Literatura

Materia que no le gusta: Ninguna

Grado de sincronización con su inocencia: Actualmente 93%

Habilidad especial: Terraformación

Nombre de su inocencia: Brújula Cometa (Comet Compass)

Persona que le gusta: Lavi

-Ese idiota… -Sale ChibiMaus con humo en la cabeza, sentada en unas escaleras. ChibiLavi la mira aterrado desde el fondo.

(Fin del intermedio)

Komui, Reever y Johnny se encuentran trabajando en el salón de investigación, analizando los datos de la batalla de Stella. Algunas imágenes térmicas de su cuerpo y de los clones de inocencia aparecen en los monitores. Mientras hablan, Stella se ha despertado y se ha quitado las vendas que cubren sus ojos. Su brazo izquierdo está sostenido en un cabestrillo y su cuello también está vendado. Se pone de pie y trata de abrir los ojos, enfocando débilmente lo que tiene frente a ella, está caminando apoyándose en la pared y tratando de distinguir las imágenes, avanzando por el pasillo.

-Increíble… pudo materializar completamente varias copias de los exorcistas y sus inocencias, y hacerlas luchar a su orden. –Comenta Reever.

-Nunca había visto un tipo de inocencia como esa. ¿De verdad es un tipo parásito? –Le pregunta Johnny a Komui, que bebe una taza de café mientras revisa los datos.

-… No lo se; aún no sabemos cuantos tipos de inocencia existen; así que muy probablemente sea uno nuevo; como el tipo Cristal de Lenalee.

-Un nuevo tipo de inocencia… es sorprendente. –Agrega el asistente.

-Si, y podría no ser la única… -Agrega Komui, pensando en la inocencia de Maus. Luego se pone a llorar.- ¡¡¡Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para poder ver las copias que creó de mi querida Lenalee!!!

-Ya se había tardado… -Se rasca la cabeza su amigo, mirándolo. Luego el supervisor se pone serio nuevamente y tose limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo.

-Sin embargo, en esa pelea, Stella se forzó a utilizar su inocencia al 100% al mantener a los clones y tratar de copiar al mismo tiempo al Crown Clown de Allen. Además, esto último no pudo hacerlo por alguna razón…

-Me pregunto si será porque El payaso coronado de Allen es una inocencia especial. –Dice Reever.- ¿No lo cree, supervisor?

-Es posible; sin embargo, me preocupa. –Recuerda haberla visto llegando a la Orden en camilla, con los ojos lastimados y el brazo izquierdo quemado.- Hasta ahora los exorcistas que se han forzado a despertar el 100% del poder de su inocencia sin tener la sincronización suficiente han…

-Se refiere a… -Recuerda la pelea de Allen contra Suman, donde su brazo se rompió y retorció por el poder que utilizó, permitiendo que fuese derrotado por Tykki; luego recuerda la lucha de Lenalee contra Eiishi, donde luego de activarla su cuerpo empezó a destruirse, y sus botas quedaron inutilizables luego del impacto de su Tetsukaze de meteoro contra el Akuma.

-Así es. Es posible que por ahora Stella no sea capaz de utilizar su inocencia correctamente… pero no podría asegurar que suceda el mismo fenómeno que le dio su forma verdadera a las inocencias de Allen y Lenalee; eso significaría que esa chica tendría que sincronizarse al 100% con su inocencia.

-Supervisor…

-Heblaska la examinó luego de los médicos… su sincronización ha bajado hasta el 36% y sigue disminuyendo. Si es un tipo parásito, su cuerpo pronto debería empezar a rechazarla, pero…

-¡¿Pero…?! –Pregunta Stella, asomándose por la pared, preocupada. Sus pupilas lucen dilatadas y como si apuntaran hacia la nada. La joven francesa solo distingue manchas blancas sobre el fondo amarillo de la pared.- ¡¿Qué va a suceder?! ¿Acaso voy a quedarme ciega?

-Stella. –Se pone de pie Komui y camina hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo preguntas por algo? ¿Cómo están tus ojos? –La sienta en la cama de revisión, saca su lámpara y le alumbra la pupila. Esta evidencia serios daños por el reflejo de la inocencia de Allen en ella.

-Ya veo… -Apaga la lámpara y retrocede.- ¿Cómo está tu visión, Stella?

-Borrosa… no logro enfocar ninguna imagen, pero aún veo las luces y los colores.

-Ya veo… eso es bueno. –Le dice en tono confiado. Ella no le cree, pero sonríe de todos modos.

-Muchas gracias, Komui-san.

-No he hecho nada aún, Stella; pero pronto haré unos análisis y veré que pronto puedas regresar a la normalidad. Por ahora, ni tu, ni Lenalee, Kanda, ni Lavi tendrán ninguna misión hasta que estén recuperados.

-Pero eso significa que… -Dice preocupada, pensando en Allen.

-Descuida, aún tenemos muchos exorcistas capaces que pueden tomar la iniciativa si llegan a ser necesarios, ¿de acuerdo?

-…De acuerdo.

-Reever, ¿podrías llevarla a su habitación? –Le solicita sin soltar el hombro de la joven.

-Ah, claro. –Responde el mencionado cargándola entre sus brazos.- Espero que no te moleste, señorita.

-No, muchas gracias, Reever-san. –Lo abraza y cierra los ojos, pensando en su actual situación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Allen ha salido de la habitación de Lenalee y está apoyado en el barandal, mirando hacia abajo, pensativo. En ese momento cruza por ahí Maus, aún molesta por el incidente con Lavi. Su presencia llama la atención del exorcista peliblanco, que vuelve a mirarlo, un poco animado.

-Maus-san, no te había agradecido formalmente por ayudarnos con esa batalla. Si no hubieras intervenido, me hubiera visto en una situación complicada para proteger a Lenalee y a Stella yo solo. –Le extiende la mano, amigablemente. Ella lo mira y le sonríe, respondiendo el saludo. Es tan bonita que el mismo Allen Walker se sonroja un poco al mirarla.

-Fue un placer, Allen-kun. Como te dije, Lavi y el maestro Bookman me han hablado mucho sobre ti.

-Eh… vaya; entonces el clan Bookman es más grande que solo ellos dos. –Infiere rápidamente.

-Algo así. –Responde acomodándose el cabello y apoyándose en el barandal junto a él. Mientras hablan, Lenalee ha abierto los ojos y los escucha desde su habitación.- Piensa en mí como la "bookgirl".- Dice divertida.

-Es un interesante nombre.

-Por lo que me dices, puedo deducir que Lavi nunca les ha hablado de mi, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, eso… -Trata de defender a su amigo, sin ninguna herramienta válida.- Es que siempre estamos ocupados en las misiones y…

-Está bien, Allen. Se que, conociéndolo, el nunca hablaría sobre la fea que dejó atrás. –Dice irónica, triste.

-_¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡Fea!!?????? Pensé que Lavi tenía ojos de Bookman, pero parece que me equivoqué, está más ciego que Kanda respecto a la soba…_ -Piensa Allen, sudando; luego mira a la señorita, sonriente.- No se en qué estaba pensando Lavi, pero tú eres muy bonita, Maus-san.

-Te lo agradezco. Ojalá Lavi pensara de la misma forma. De vez en cuando me envía cartas, fue así como supe de ti, de Lenalee, de Yuu-chan y de Kuro-chan. Dice que Yuu-chan es un cachorrito adorable; siempre quise verlo. –Sonríe tierna. Allen otra vez se queda frío pensando en Kanda.

-¿Te dijo la palabra cachorrito?

-Pues dijo que era un perro que siempre lucía malhumorado, pero que en el fondo era muy amigable.

-… Ya luego te llevaré con él… no puedo negar que tiene razón en lo que te dijo.-Le dice mientras se limpia el sudor con su pañuelo.

-¿Estás bien? Debes estar cansado, supe que tu novia ha pasado por mucho estos días.

-… ¿Mi novia? –Pregunta sonrojado.

-¿No lo es?

-Si, si lo es… -Responde ruborizado.- Y no puedo negarlo, hemos pasado por mucho; pero siempre voy a protegerla, aunque me cueste la vida. –Explica con determinación y seriedad, tanta que incluso hace suspirar a la elegante exorcista, pero luego recupera la ecuanimidad.

-Allen-kun, esta información ya se la di a Komui-san… la mujer detrás de ese grupo de exorcistas rojos es una alquimista y practicante de ocultismo, Helena Blavatski.

Al pronunciar el nombre, Allen recuerda el testimonio de Lenalee sobre la mujer que la visitó en el hospital, cuando estaba con Moore.

-Helena…

-Si. Seguí la investigación y encontré que esa cosa de color rojo que ellos manipulan no es inocencia, sino algo llamado Crisis; que es una sustancia que combina los poderes de la inocencia y de la materia oscura.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Pregunta sorprendido.

-Es una sustancia capaz de destruir a ambas. Puedes destruir a un Akuma, a un Noé o a un exorcista con la misma facilidad; pero, al combinar en ella la luz y la oscuridad, distorsiona y pudre poco a poco el alma de quien la utiliza.

Lenalee se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de la joven, se toca el pecho y mira seria.

-Eso quiere decir que inutiliza las almas utilizadas para los Akumas, y no permite tampoco que sean exorcizadas. Esa cosa es un enemigo tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad.

-Eso explica por qué Road no colaboró con ella durante la última pelea. También estaba luchando en su contra…

-Lo que debe hacerse es destruir todo aquello relacionado con la Crisis, Allen.-Luego mira hacia la habitación de Lenalee.- De lo contrario, tendremos que pagar un precio más alto de lo que creemos.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Maus-san?

-Todavía nada, Allen-kun; pero debes estar preparado; el alma de Lenalee todavía no ha sido corrompida, pero es posible que la próxima vez que utilice esa cosa por fin la atrape…

-No lo permitiré. Eso te lo garantizo. –Responde con una sonrisa optimista. Maus lo mira y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Con que a esto se refería Lavi con que Allen Walker irradia esperanza… -Comenta convencida. En el interior de su habitación, Lenalee ha escuchado la conversación y mira sus piernas con mirada temblorosa.

-_Alma corrupta… mi alma podría…_ -Piensa seria. En ese instante se da cuenta de que ha recuperado la movilidad de las piernas, las cuales se mueven cuando intenta sentarse sobre la cama._-Esto es…_ -Piensa sorprendida.- _El poder de la crisis… el poder de mi deseo…_ -Recuerda las palabras de Helena.- _Esto quiere decir que… Allen… -_Piensa en él, confundida.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Crowley y Miranda están explorando el lugar de la batalla por orden de Komui. El vampiro se inclina al piso a tocar un poco de sangre y examinarla entre sus dedos.

-¿Sucede algo, Crowley-san?

-Esta sangre… no es ni de Akuma ni de Noé… parece de humano, pero huele diferente…

-Será bueno llevar una muestra a Komui-san. –Dispone la exorcista del tiempo sacando un frasco de una maleta de evidencia, introduciendo un poco en él y sellándolo.

-Si, veré que más puedo encontrar-de aru.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, Miranda; averigüé lo que me pediste; a Komui-san le hacen falta un par de zapatillas nuevas.

-Zapatillas… -Recibe la información, un poco nerviosa.- Muchas gracias, Crowley-san.

-No hay de que. Eliade me enseñó a ser feliz con el amor; vale la pena compartir esa felicidad.

-¿Amor? No, yo… -Dice nerviosa. En ese momento Crowley pasa a modo vampiro y Miranda dirige su mirada hacia atrás, preparando su reloj. De las sombras viene caminando Road, acompañada de Tykki.

-Buenas noches, señores exorcistas. –Saluda el Noé del sombrero, educadamente.

-Noés… -Gruñe el exorcista, preparado para luchar.

-Time Record, prepárate. –Dice también Miranda, deslizando su disco y activando su inocencia en modo de espera. Tykki levanta los brazos mientras Road saca un bandera blanca, agitándola.

-Venimos en son de paz, exorcistas. –Agrega la Noé.- Solo estamos aquí para proponer algo; así que ustedes serán quienes lleven el mensaje a nuestro amigo Allen, para que él decida.

-Allen… -Musita Crowley.

-¿Mensaje? ¿De qué se trata? –Pregunta Miranda. Road sonríe mientras se prepara para hablar.

(Comienza la música de ending)

Crowley y Miranda siguen defensivos en contra de Road y Tykki, que solo sonríen. En el cuartel, Stella se esfuerza por enfocar su imagen en el espejo, pero no lo logra y furiosa rompe el vidrio con el puño, echándose a llorar. Allen tiene la mano en la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee, pensando en las palabras de la Bookgirl, mientras su novia razona sobre qué hacer ahora que puede moverse. Lavi, aún vendado, busca a Maus por los pasillos mientras ella ésta está haciendo trucos con su brújula de yoyo, sentada en el techo de la orden.

-Lavi idiota…

(Comienza la secuencia del ending/ I wanna go to a place – Rie Fu)

Una toma de los exorcistas departiendo en el comedor. Jerry le sirve comida a Allen, que tiene cinco platos llenos y una cuchara en la boca; junto a él están Lenalee y Stella peleándose por un helado blanco, Lavi jugando a las cartas con Maus, Komui con un control remoto, pero Reever y Crowley están encima de él tratando de quitárselo, mientras Kanda come soba y Miranda trae café, pero se tropieza y está a punto de tirarle el contenido encima.

Los Noés en una terraza con vista a la playa. Road jugando con Lero mientras mira el mar, Tykki sentado en la mesa bebiendo un refresco, Jasdero y Debbito jugando cartas, el conde de pie conversando junto con Helena; con Lulubell mirándolos con desconfianza desde atrás y Serena con un caracol entre las manos.

Allen de frente; detrás de él está Lenalee sonriendo a la derecha, mientras a la izquierda está Stella guiñando un ojo

Bookman abrazando por detrás a Lavi y a Maus, juntándolos a la fuerza, ella se ve animada, pero él quiere huir

Komui sosteniendo una taza de café que le sirve Miranda. Crowley y Stella están asomados por la puerta, mirando curiosos

Allen con su sombrero de copa mientras Lenalee está al fondo, de espaldas, con un vestido de fiesta

Allen mostrando la cruz de su mano al frente. Detrás de él una toma de Stella, Kanda, Lavi, Maus y Crowley

Lenalee de espaldas, con el uniforme rojo, tras ella, Helena, Sarubi, Cyan Susuru y Agatha.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Avance)

El trato de los Noés es rechazado y los apóstoles atacan de frente a la orden, Komui y Allen en peligro por salvar a Lenalee, que conversa con Stella luego de que esta intente luchar, Maus sale a la acción y demuestra la Terraformación para proteger a su amado, que aún no puede definir sus sentimientos, mientras un arma que pone en peligro a todos es activada…

Próximo capítulo… "Traición involuntaria"

"Teatro Omake "

Sale el salón de clases con Komui de profesor, con Maus que llega para ser presentada.

-¡Chicos, les presento a la nueva estudiante, Maus Marcel!

-Hola Maus. –Responden todos a coro. Lavi está llorando; Lenalee y Allen lo miran.

-¿Qúe sucede, Lavi?

-Ella es… ella es…

-Lavi es mi prometido y algún día nos casaremos. –Se presenta la joven.

-¡¿¿EEHHH??!! –Dice toda la clase.

Se cierran las cortinas y sale Maus persiguiendo a Lavi para abrazarlo; todos miran sorprendidos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-

Y listo, espero que te haya gustado, por favor, deja tu comentario, que es tu derecho, jejeje; además, así puedo ver cuáles cosas te gustan más. Se que Kanda casi no salió en este episodio, pero espero que participe más en el próximo, igual que Stella. Bueno, hasta luego.


	11. Traición involuntaria

2do tema de apertura – Alones (Aqua timez)

_oreta awai tsubasa _

Estática de unas huellas sobre la arena

_kimi wa sukoshi _

Tomas de película vieja de Timcampy volando

_aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa _

La oficina de Komui vacía, la taza de café volteada

_mou dareka no _

Una habitación vieja, una foto de Allen y Lenalee en el mueble

_tame ja nakute _

Un tablero de ajedrez a medio jugar, un llavero con forma de Lenalee tirado en el piso

_jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo _

El anillo de juguete tirado en el piso a la salida

En un desierto, Allen de espaldas, apoyada en él está Stella encapuchada, un acercamiento hasta ellos, ella levanta la cabeza y muestra cara gris y estigmas en la frente, la imagen gira y Allen muestra los mismos rasgos, mirando serio, la toma llega hasta su ojo amarillo y aparecen las letras de D. Gray-man Innocence eyes

_izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku _

Stella arrodillada y gritando, abrazándose mientras alas de inocencia salen de su espalda

_uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku _

Allen manifestando los estigmas en su frente, sufriendo

_nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni _

La silla de ruedas tirada, Lenalee volviendo los ojos hacia el frente, indiferente a él, pero llorando

_tarinai kotoba no _

Allen vistiendo a Crown Clown, mira a Lenalee que se aleja

_kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou _

La sonrisa de Helena que recibe a la exorcista

_mou wakaranai ya _

Intenta detenerla tomándola del brazo, pero a quien detiene es a Stella, que lo mira asustada

_semete yume no naka de _

Una toma rápida de Lavi apoyado en su martillo, Maus de pie con el yoyo extendido, Kanda delante con su espada enfundada, Crowley, Miranda y Komui, de pie

_jiyuu ni oyogetara anna _

El catorceavo le tiende la mano a la onceava, quien la toma delicada

_sora mo iranai no ni _

Stella abrazando por detrás a Allen, que está de pie, derrotado y triste

_kinou made no koto o _

El conde salta con sombrilla en mano, una panorámica hacia delante de Road, Lero, Tykki, Debitto, Jasdero, Serena y Lulubel

_nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni _

Una toma de película vieja de Lenalee llorando, atrás una ella malvada

_mukaeru no ni _

Blavatski sosteniendo un trozo de crisis, cierra el puño, seria

_oreta awai tsubasa _

Allen activa su inocencia y corre a través de un campo junto con Kanda, Lavi, Maus y Stella, rumbo a pelear contra los apóstoles

_kimi wa sukoshi _

Una toma rápida de Tykki con sus cruces, Debitto y Jasdero con sus pistolas y Road con sus dulces, dispuestos a apoyar

_aosugiru sora ni _

Stella extendiendo sus alas y mostrando sus guantes y ojos brillantes de inocencia, lanzando un ataque

_tsukareta _

Kanda con la nigento tira un ataque doble de corte de inocencia

_dake sa _

Lavi extiende su martillo y lanza un golpe; del mazo salta Maus, que activa su yoyo brújula y lo extiende lanzando luz

_mou dareka no tame ja nakute _

Allen como Noé, sufriendo se quita el brazo y activa a Crown Clown, vuelve a la normalidad a la fuerza y lanza un rayo de inocencia

_jibun no tame _

La mano de Walker tratando de alcanzar a Lenalee, que extiende su mano hacia él, pero se desvanece, él cae al vacío

_ni waratte ii yo _

Stella evita que caiga, tomándolo de la mano y extendiendo sus alas blancas, ambos se sonríen, pero él luego mira serio hacia adelante

**11ª noche – Traición involuntaria**

-¡Eso es una tontería! –Se niega rotundamente Walker, golpeando furioso el escritorio de Komui, ante la sorpresa de Crowley y Miranda. El supervisor se limita a sostener su rostro con sus manos al más puro estilo Gendo Ikari, mirando seriamente.

-Disculpa, Allen; yo tampoco pienso que sea una buena idea, pero es lo que nos dijeron… -Dice Miranda, sentándose en la silla de la derecha.

-No hicieron más que decirnos eso y luego desaparecieron. -Agrega Crowley. Allen luce indignado ante el mensaje enviado por Road y Tykki.

-.._"Se nuestro compañero; Allen. Nos uniremos a ustedes para destruir la crisis si ese es tu deseo. Si dices que no, es el tú de ahora quien habla, no el verdadero tú… tu encuentro destinado por fin llega, mi sueño lo ha visto, ella está cerca"._ –Se mira el recuerdo de Road diciendo esas palabras mientras Tykki ondula la bandera blanca de son de paz.

-…Dijo que alguien importante estaba cerca, pero no fue más específica.

-No la dejamos serlo. Puede ser una trampa, Allen. –Advierte Crowley, desconfiado. Miranda asiente, secundando la actitud de su compañero.

-Los Noés… -Interrumpe Komui.- Se acercaron a nosotros a proponer su ayuda para eliminar a los apóstoles rojos porque a ellos también los daña esa sustancia… no se aún si creer en semejante trato. –Comenta con la misma desconfianza que el vampiro.- Pero sobre todo… ¿por qué un mensaje dirigido especialmente a Allen-kun?

-Habla de un sueño y un encuentro que debe suceder… -Allen mira sus manos, recordando el reflejo sonriente que lo mira en sus sueños. De repente, como un flash, una imagen de una mujer con velo religioso en la cabeza y estigmas de Noé en la frente, esta tomada de las manos con otro Noé de abrigo largo en el arco de un jardín; a ninguno de los dos se les ve el rostro. De inmediato el relámpago termina y Allen se inclina un poco, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-De cualquier forma, no podemos arriesgarnos a colaborar de la noche a la mañana con el clan Noé. –Retoma la palabra Komui.- Nuestra guerra con ellos ha sido demasiado larga, y pueden estar solo tratando de aprovechar esta situación.- Sin embargo, esta decisión no me concierne a mi, sino a ti, Allen-kun. ¿Colaborarás con ellos? –Pregunta directo. Allen aprieta los puños y desvía la mirada.

-Jamás. –Responde determinado, aún afectado por la visión que tuvo hace un momento.

-Allen-kun… -Musita Miranda, habiendo esperado por un momento una reacción contraria a la demostrada. Sin embargo, Crowley y Komui parecen completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de Walker; que sigue con la mirada en el piso, tratando de entender la visión que tuvo hace un momento; se da la vuelta violentamente y sale de la habitación sin decir más.

-Allen-kun… Secunda Komui, serio.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Maus ha terminado de instalarse en su habitación, se ha dado una ducha y ahora está peinándose delicadamente, sentada frente al espejo. Viste una pijama de abotonar rosada con dibujos de ratoncitos, habiendo dejado su uniforme colgado en el perchero. En la esquina está su fonógrafo tocando un disco de acetato y haciéndolo sonar a mediano volumen; está escuchando la sonata 4 de Mozart; tarareándola mientras se arregla.

-_¿¡Maus!? ¿¿Eres tú?? _–Recuerda la cara de sorpresa de Lavi; lo que la molesta y hace que deje de tararear.

-Lavi idiota… -Profiere lúgubre, rodeada de humito azul. Lavi se encuentra justamente detrás de su puerta con un ramo de flores en la mano, a punto de tocar; pero alcanza a escucharla, por lo que se arrepiente.

-_Aún está enojada… _-Piensa nervioso.- Bueno, mejor luego. –Dice excusándose y pasando de largo la puerta, dejando las flores en la entrada de la habitación.- _La verdad es que aún no se como tratarte, Maus…_ -Piensa mientras se mete las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y camina encorvado, alejándose. Ella alcanza a escuchar el sonido de los pasos y dejando su cepillo de lado, se pone de pie y abre la puerta, encontrando el ramillete a sus pies.

-Esto es… -Se asoma hacia el pasillo y alcanza a ver a Lavi doblando en la esquina, sin mirarla. Ella hace una sonrisa serena y toma las flores entre sus manos.- Eres realmente un idiota… -Musita con cierto cariño; luego entra de vuelta y cierra la puerta.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stella está en la división científica con Johnny, que le está haciendo un examen de la vista, probando la graduación de los anteojos que utilizaría mientras sus ojos se recuperan. La joven exorcista luce deprimida por el requerimiento pero trata de ser optimista ante la sonrisa del joven investigador.

-¿Qué tal estos, Stella-san? –Le pregunta cambiando los lentes de graduación y mostrándole el cartel de las letras.

-No, aún veo borroso, Johnny-san. –Dice ligeramente desanimada.

-Hmm… ¿qué tal estos? –Se los cambia nuevamente. La joven exorcista se esfuerza por ver con ellos, pero obtiene el mismo resultado; seguido de un suspiro de derrota.

-No. –Luego intenta levantarse.- Te lo agradezco mucho, Johnny-san, pero dudo que este problema se arregle con ponerme unos anteojos… -Se disculpa tratando torpemente de ponerse de pie, tropezándose casi de inmediato con la pata de la silla, pero la atrapa Reever, que impide que se caiga.

-Oe, ¿estás bien, señorita?

-Are… Reever-san… -Lo reconoce por su voz, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocarlo mejor.

-Será mejor que te sientes; que ver mal es mejor que no ver nada, ¿no lo crees?

-Pero… -Deja escapar su frustración.- No quiero sentirme así… -Piensa en la Lenalee que conoció los últimos días, impotente y débil.- No quiero serlo… ser débil… -Comenta mientras el asistente de Komui la ayuda a sentarse nuevamente.

-No lo eres. –La calma maduro el subdirector.

-Quería usar estos como último recurso, pero me parece que podemos pasar a ellos de una vez. –Sonríe Johnny sacando unos anteojos de fondo de botella iguales a los de él y poniéndoselos a la exorcista, que tiene los ojos cerrados para calmarse.

-Por Dios, Johnny, ¿qué clase de anteojos son esos? Es como si gritaran la falta de autoestima que implica llevarlos. –Se burla Reever. Stella abre los ojos y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que con ellos puede enfocar sin problemas.

-Puedo ver… -Sonríe emocionada.- ¡De veras puedo ver! –Celebra más feliz, abrazando a Johnny, que se ruboriza.

-No se que decir… -Se burla Reever al ver a la joven de anteojos de botella abrazar al científico anteojos de botella, imaginándolos con corazones de fondo.

-Me alegra poder ayudarte… -Responde suspirando el joven.

-Aún así, Stella; esos anteojos son para que puedas ver mientras tus ojos se curan, pero no quiere decir que estés en condiciones para pelear. –Mira su brazo quemado y las cicatrices leves alrededor de sus ojos.

-Lo se, Reever-san. –Acepta ella, más seria.- Sin embargo, no puedo darme el lujo de descansar… debo recuperarme lo antes posible. –Lo mira determinada. Él solo se rasca la cabeza y sonríe.

-Sin duda te pareces mucho a Allen.

-¿De verdad lo cree? –Pregunta animada; una gota aparece en la cabeza de los científicos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lenalee está de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, mirándose. Viste su traje de exorcista, luce bastante recuperada y sus piernas han recobrado su fuerza, aunque aún tiemblan un poco para sostenerla. Su rostro es una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad, como si se sintiese culpable por estar bien. En ese momento se da la vuelta al escuchar que alguien abre la puerta de la habitación, encontrando su mirada con la de Allen, que venía desesperado por verla, pero se queda sorprendido al mirarla de pie.

-Allen… -Profiere sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Lenalee… -Responde él, impactado.- Tú… tus piernas… ¿ya funcionan? –Pregunta esbozando una sonrisa amplia de repente, acercándose a ella. La puerta se cierra tras él, dejándolos iluminados solo por el reflejo de la ventana.

-Si, así parece. Cuando desperté aquí luego de la batalla, ya había recuperado la movilidad. –Explica mostrándole el movimiento de una de sus piernas.

-Ya veo… me alegra tanto, Lenalee…. –Le dice abrazándola instintivamente, sorprendiéndola. Luego ella sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

-Muchas gracias, Allen… tú siempre te quedaste a mi lado…

-Ya todo pasó… si tú estás bien, puedo respirar más tranquilo. –Le explica sin moverse de su posición. Las manos de Lenalee aprietan su espalda con fuerza, acercándose lo más posible.

-Allen, te amo… acerca su cabeza a la suya y primero le da un beso en la mejilla, luego acerca sus labios a los de él, dejando que sienta su respiración sobre los suyos, lo que ruboriza a Walker, que instintivamente reacciona y responde besándola en los labios desesperadamente por un largo momento; luego sus bocas se separan por un instante, con la respiración agitada, la exorcista entonces pierde el balance por un momento, empujando a Allen y cayendo sobre él encima de la cama, giran y él queda encima de ella, quien se limita a extender su mano hacia la mejilla de él para mirarlo enamorada. Walker la mira de la misma forma, pero de repente recuerda el flash que tuvo sobre esos Noés desconocidos. Inconscientemente unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, salpicando las mejillas de Lenalee, que se sorprende. -Allen…

-Tú fuiste quien me enseñó a amar de esta forma… -Le acaricia el cabello delicadamente, mientras ella trata de alcanzar sus ojos con el pulgar de su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que los han empañado.

-El amor… hace que a veces lloremos… -Responde ella, asomando sus propias lágrimas como reacción a las de él, mueve sus manos por su rostro hasta sus hombros y luego lo abraza atrayéndolo hacia ella.- Pero está bien, porque puedes llorar junto a quien amas… y solo junto a ella… -Le dice con voz suave y entrecortada, llorando ella misma. Allen la abraza de la misma forma, llorando y sonriendo a la vez.-¿Sabes que esperaba otra cosa? –Le dice divertida, sonrojada.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo ahora… eso es todo. –Responde cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera dormir.

-Eso es lo que yo he deseado siempre. Aquí estoy, Allen… ahora yo estaré por ti. Lo que sea que estés sintiendo, aquí estoy. –Le dice amorosa, calmando el espíritu agitado de Allen. Al cabo de un rato, ambos están dormidos, la cabeza de ella reposa en su hombro, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos juntos, aún vestidos con sus trajes de exorcistas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

-Deum tes ik nat salikam manat knu radam inak. –Termina de conjurar madame Blavatski de pie en medio de un círculo de transmutación, rodeada por los cinco apóstoles; entre los que están Sarubi y Cyan, ya recuperados de la batalla anterior.

-Madame… -Dice la pelirroja, admirada. La elegante mujer tiene los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos parecen hacer un sello con los dedos; el monóculo de su ojo derecho resplandece con la luz de las velas.

-El amor… hay una pasión muy fuerte… un sentimiento que hace que la crisis resuene… y esa es nuestra entrada. –Sonríe malvadamente mientras las letras que rodean la figura del círculo en el cual está parada comienzan a iluminarse, lanzando su resplandor hacia arriba, haciendo que las ropas de todos se muevan levemente con el aire que sale hacia arriba.

-El amor… -Secunda Sarubi.- Puedo sentir la pasión desbordante que nos muestra el camino. –Dice como en trance, mirando la luz trazada por los símbolos de Blavatski.- Puedo sentir… su presencia… su olor… -Se lleva una mano al rostro, formando en su mente la imagen de los pensamientos de Lenalee.- Es… la presencia… de Allen Walker… ella está con él… y está feliz…

-Eso quiere decir que su deseo está siendo realizado; la Crisis podrá ser liberada. –Agrega otro de ellos.

-Ella… ella… -Sigue la pelirroja, sincronizada con Lenalee y sintiendo la respiración de Allen cerca de ella.- Ya se donde está… por fin… ¡por fin encontré la entrada! –Celebra liberándose; Helena la mira complacida.

-Te lo encargo. –Le dice extendiendo la mano y abriendo un portal a partir del círculo de transmutación.- Agatha, Sururu; acompañen a Sarubi a buscar a su hermana Lenalee. –Ordena magnánima. Una apóstol de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, y otra de cabello rosado corto y ojos azules, se adelantan para acompañar a la apóstol de fuego.

-Con su permiso, madame.

-Vayan. –Permite haciendo un ademán con la mano. Las tres guerreras desaparecen envueltas en la luz del círculo, que luego desaparece. Cyan dirige su mirada hacia su jefa, que se limita a sonreír para si.

-¿Podrán ellas hacer algo solas? –Pregunta el apóstol.

-Las cartas dicen que esas son las piezas que debo mover ahora, Cyan. Lenalee Lee de una forma u otra terminara viniendo a nosotros; y Allen Walker y Stella Jaques cumplirán su destino una vez eso suceda.

-Walker y Jaques… -Repite él, asimilando sus palabras. Helena dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, la luna nueva traza su silueta en el cielo.

-Y en ese momento, ella aparecerá… -Presagia confiada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanda está en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando técnicas de Batujutsu con una espada de madera. A pesar de ser un entrenamiento, el japonés luce tan concentrado como en un combate real. Ahora quien se asoma a verlo es Maus, que viene desde la cocina con una bandeja con un vaso de leche, unas galletas y un plato de soba. Al verlo practicar, se detiene y, abriendo la bolsa de galletas, comienza a ver el espectáculo.

-Hmm… se ve que sabe lo que hace. –Comenta ligeramente interesada, mordiendo una galleta y pasándola con un trago de leche. El peliazul termina de dar otro corte al aire con el arma y luego se para en seco al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Oye, tú, ¿qué quieres? ¿por qué estás aquí? –Pregunta despectivo; sorprendiendo a Maus con la boca llena; ella hace lo posible por tragar y le muestra una sonrisa llena de migas de chocolate.

-Discúlpame, pero me pareció interesante tu manera de entrenar, además de que lo hagas a estas horas. –Se acerca la pelirroja hacia él, su aire de elegancia no deja de rodearla mientras se limpia los labios con el pañuelo.

-¿Acaso otra novata?

-¿Novata? –Pregunta sin entender.- Puede que lo sea, ya que soy nueva aquí, pero creo que tengo algo de experiencia como exorcista, si a eso te refieres. –Le dice mirando hacia alrededor del salón. Al igual que Allen, Kanda se sonroja al ver de cerca a la hermosa joven, pero logra resistir mejor que Walker.

-Como sea, me distraes de mi entrenamiento. Si eres exorcista, preocúpate por tus asuntos y por estar lista para las misiones. –La regaña dándole la espalda.

-Si, disculpa si interrumpí tu entrenamiento. –Le hace una pequeña reverencia. –¡¡Yuu-chan!! ¿estás por ahí, Yuu-chan? –Sale gritando alejándose de él. Rápidamente le sale una vena en la frente al espadachín, que se da la vuelta para reclamarle, pero se topa con que Maus está llamándolo y mirando hacia los lados hacia abajo, como si buscara un animal.

-Oye… ¿qué estás haciendo? –Pregunta nervioso.

-Ah, si; estoy buscando a un cachorrito; Lavi me dijo que si lo llamaba así vendría corriendo porque le gusta mucho la soba. Me parece un poco raro que a un cachorro le guste algo tan insípido, pero por eso tengo ganas de verlo de cerca.

-¿Cachorro?

-Si, se llama Yuu-chan. ¡Es verdad! Tú vives aquí, ¿acaso lo has visto?

-Así que Lavi te dijo que buscaras al cachorro… -Infiere con la mirada baja, con su vena casi a punto de explotar. Maus lo mira, parpadea sin entender la sombría actitud de su interlocutor.

-¿Estás bien? Si no lo has visto, está bien, yo seguiré buscándolo. –Le explica amable, dejándole ver su elegante sonrisa; luego se da la vuelta y sigue llamándolo.- ¡¡Yuu-chan!! ¡ven pequeño! ¡aquí tengo un plato de soba para ti!

-Voy a matar a ese maldito conejo… yo lo mato… -Musita Kanda, temblando de furia. Justo en ese instante viene pasando Lavi, inconsciente de la situación.

-¡Hey, Maus! –Se acerca a ella, sonriendo. Ella se alegra al verlo, sonríe emocionada.

-¡Lavi!

-¿Qué haces con un plato de soba? ¿no crees que es muy tarde para comer?

-Ah, no es para mi, se lo pedí a Jerry-san para alimentar a Yuu-chan. –Le explica con naturalidad. Lavi se pone blanco y como si fuera de piedra, mueve poco a poco su cara hasta ver a Kanda, que ya tiene a Mugen entre las manos, respirando furioso.

-Así que cachorrito… ¡¡¡así que cachorrito, maldito conejo!!!!

-¡¡Espera, Yuu!! ¡¡fue un malentendido!! –Le dice Lavi, asustado, evitando un corte de la espada.

-¿Yuu? –Pregunta Maus, mirando a Kanda perseguir a Lavi.- ¿Tú eres Yuu-chan?

-¡Mi nombre es Yuu Kanda! –La corrige enojado.- ¡¡No soy ningún Yuu-chan!!

-¿Eh? –Maus se pone roja de vergüenza al escucharlo; luego mira furiosa a Lavi.- Así que no había ningún cachorrito… y para colmo hiciste que llamara por su nombre a un ser tan antipático como este… -Lo mira con fuego en los ojos, sacando su yoyo.

-Esperen, yo... puedo explicarlo… -Les suplica arrodillado.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! –Gritan los dos furiosos, con estrellas en los ojos, dispuestos a golpearlo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Allen y Lenalee siguen abrazados sobre la cama de ésta, pero de repente ella comienza a emitir los destellos rojos y a gritar, empujando a Allen a estrellarse contra la pared, despertándolo de golpe.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –La llama asustado.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! –Grita ella sosteniéndose la cabeza, luego extiende su mano hacia él.- Allen… ¡¡Allen!! –Lo llama ella asustada; él solo se pone de pie y busca la manera de acerarse, asustado por la repentina situación.

-No otra vez… Lenalee… -La mira sin saber que hacer. En ese momento, abre los ojos de golpe y de sus pupilas sale proyectado hacia la pared el círculo de transmutación que trazó Helena, siendo empujada para atrás, golpeándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa…? –Pregunta sorprendida. Del círculo se abre un portal del cual salen caminando las tres apóstoles, que sonrientes se aproximan hacia ella. Allen logra reaccionar a tiempo y activando su inocencia, se interpone entre ellas y su presa, extendiendo su capa blanca a su alrededor.

-¡¡No dejaré que toquen a Lenalee!! –Luego reconoce a Sarubi como la atacante de la última vez.- Tú… entonces es verdad… ustedes la quieren a ella. ¿Pero cómo llegaron aquí?

-Eso agradéceselo a tu novia, Allen Walker. Fueron ella y su inocencia corrupta quienes nos mostraron el camino hasta este lugar. –Explica la pelirroja malvada. Allen extiende su garra y se prepara para combatirla.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Niega ferviente; pero luego mira de vuelta a Lenalee, que se reincorpora con dificultad; analiza que está en desventaja y envolviéndose en su capa blanca cubre a Lenalee y ambos escapan por la ventana de la habitación hacia el interior del edificio, dejando atrás a las tres enemigas.

-¡Escapó! –Señala Agatha. Sarubi aprieta los puños y se dispone a perseguirlos.

-Hay que ir tras ellos, vamos. –Ordena seria.- Hay otros exorcistas en este lugar; yo perseguiré a Allen Walker y a Lenalee; Agatha, tú busca al espadachín de cabello azul, y Sururu, encuentra a Stella Jaques y neutralízala, ¿entendido?

-¡Si! –Responden sus dos compañeras; rompen de golpe la puerta de la habitación y se dividen para ir a luchar dentro de la orden oscura. Adelante, Allen corre con Lenalee entre los brazos, que se limita a abrazarse a él, no pudiendo seguir la velocidad con que éste se conduce, con Sarubi tras ellos. Al mismo tiempo, la apóstol peliblanca llega volando hasta el salón de entrenamiento, donde se encuentra con Lavi, Kanda y Maus, que de inmediato se ponen alerta.

-Cabello azul… cabello azul… -Repite buscando con la mirada.- ¡Te encontré! –Celebra mirando a Kanda, que, ya de mal humor, se dispone a luchar, pero es Maus quien se adelanta.

-Ella es uno de los apóstoles rojos… eso quiere decir que por fin pudieron entrar a la orden. –Infiere la Bookgirl.

-Solo venimos por un encargo, no estaremos mucho tiempo, pero tengo que encargarme de ustedes, exorcistas con inocencia. –Explica la joven peliblanca.- ¡Crisis, actívate… DEMONIO BLANCO! –De su brazo derecho salen varias vendas que se unen y forman un muñeco con forma de gárgola. Maus se pone alerta y deja caer su yoyo, extendiéndolo. La inocencia se activa y muestra la brújula que lo recubre.

-INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… ¡¡COMET COMPASS!! ¡¡¡TERRAFORMACIÓN!! –Invoca poderosa. Lavi y Kanda se sorprenden ante el espectáculo de luces que comienza a formarse; Agatha luce sorprendida ante lo que ve.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stella está dormida en su habitación, con los anteojos en la mesa de noche. Sururu se asoma por la puerta y al verla dormida, sonríe, materializando una espada en su mano.

-Allen… -Musita la joven exorcista mientras duerme.

-Dulces sueños, Stella Jaques… -Le dice la enemiga.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Allen llega corriendo hasta la oficina de Komui, pasa por la puerta y trata de dejar ahí a Lenalee, pero se sorprende al ver que Sarubi los alcanzó; sin embargo, cuando ella entra por la puerta, es recibida por el supervisor, que le apunta con un arma.

-No te muevas, apóstol. –Sentencia serio.

-Hermano…

-Komui-san… -Dice Allen, que se disponía a luchar con ella.

-Si vienes a llevarte a mi Lenalee; tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. –Explica quitando el seguro de su arma.

-Hmm… entonces que así sea, señor hermano de Lenalee. –Le dice la enemiga. Allen y él se quedan en modo de defensa preparados para cualquier movimiento de su oponente; las invasión de la orden ha comenzado con el secuestro de Lenalee como objetivo final…

(Continuará)

Este fue el cap, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario o reclamo, dejen el review, jejeje... Bueno, hasta luego.


	12. Invasión

Aquí está el capítulo 12, espero que les guste. Respecto a lo que dice aidmoon, después de este capítulo habrá un poco más de momentos de Allen y Stella, para aumentar el drama… bueno, aquí les va.

**12ª noche – Invasión**

-Si vienes a llevarte a mi Lenalee, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, apóstol. –Amenaza determinado el supervisor, apuntando con una pistola blanca hacia Sarubi, que ha irrumpido en su oficina persiguiendo a Allen, que tiene a Lenalee en los brazos, quien lo abraza mientras observa junto con él a la agresora.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso? Tú ni siquiera eres un usuario de inocencia, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Komui Lee. –Se burla incendiando las palmas de sus manos, amenazante. Komui le quita el seguro al arma y se prepara para dispararle.

-Komui-san… -Lo llama Allen.

- ¡Hermano! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! –Lenalee se baja de los brazos de Allen y corre a su lado; sus piernas aún están débiles.

-Lenalee… ¿tus piernas han…? –Pregunta sorprendido de verla caminar hacia él.

-Estoy bien, pero no puedo permitir que te arriesgues por mí. –Luego mira furiosa a Sarubi.- De alguna manera seré yo quien me enfrente a ella. –Explica determinada.

-Eso no será posible, Lenalee. –La detiene Allen, poniéndose enfrente de los hermanos Lee, mirando de frente a la agresora, que extiende el fuego hasta sus brazos, confiada.

-Allen Walker…

-Ese es mi nombre, señorita. ¿Podría permitirme el atrevimiento de preguntar por el suyo? –Dice elegante el poderoso exorcista al mismo tiempo que la capa de Crown Clown se materializa en su espalda y las garras crecen en su brazo izquierdo mientras su brazo derecho se cubre de blanco. La joven pelirroja de ojos amarillos entrecierra la mirada al comprobar la seriedad de su actitud.

-Sarubi Wang, señor Walker. –Se presenta ceremoniosamente.

-¿Wang? –Repite Komui, familiarizado con el apellido.

-No quisiera apresurarlos, pero madame me está esperando, y tengo que llevar a Lenalee Lee conmigo, así que, si me disculpan… -Se atreve caminando de frente hacia ellos, con su crisis incendiando sus brazos. Lenalee rechina los dientes y la mira hastiada mientras se aproxima.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren conmigo?! ¡¡¿por qué me persiguen?!! –Le pregunta furiosa.

-Madame tendrá todas las respuestas que necesitas una vez estemos con ella, vamos. –Le extiende la mano apagando su fuego, tentadora y amable. Lenalee la mira con ojos temblorosos, confundida.

-¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!! –Se entromete Allen lanzando un corte con su garra, obligando a retroceder a la invasora, que de inmediato vuelve a encender sus llamas y lanza un ataque de bola de fuego contra él, quien con su mano blanca lo atrapa y extingue en un instante, procediendo a contraatacar con su filo de garra izquierda.- ¡¡Cross Grave!! –Grita lanzando el ataque de estrella contra ella, quien extiende una barrera de fuego para protegerse del impacto, que se disemina a su alrededor destruyendo los estantes de la oficina.- ¡¡Komui-san, llévese de aquí a Lenalee lo antes posible!! –Le urge el exorcista.

-Allen-kun… ¡De acuerdo! –Dice rápidamente tomando a Lenalee de la mano y tratando de huir, pero la novia de Walker se rehúsa soltándole la mano.

-¡¡No me iré sin Allen!!

-¡¡Pero Lenalee!! –Trata de hacerla reaccionar él, pero ella lucha por no moverse de su lugar.

-¡¡Tonta!! –Se burla Sarubi pasando a Allen y saltando de frente hacia ella, tratando de atraparla, pero es frenada por Allen, que extiende su clown belt y le sujeta la mano, parándola en el aire y estrellándola en el piso.

-¡¡Huye de aquí, Lenalee!! ¡¡Ahora!! –Le ordena Allen, serio y con mirada severa; ojos con los que nunca la había visto, dominándola en un instante y haciéndola asentir.

-Si… Allen. –Responde obediente, humillada por su impotencia, tomando de la mano a Komui y corriendo por la salida lateral de la oficina. La perseguidora trata de seguirlos pero no puede zafarse del Clown Belt, por lo que mira furiosa a Allen.

-Desgraciado… no vas a impedir que me lleve de aquí a nuestra Lenalee… madame la necesita, y yo también. –Le advierte determinada.

-No te dejaré, nunca. –Sentencia él, definitivo, pero se sorprende al ver su Crown Belt quemado por el fuego de los brazos de Sarubi, rompiendo las ataduras que la detenían.

-Pareces olvidar que la inocencia no es rival para el poder de nuestra Crisis Roja. –Sonríe confiada, pero Allen no se detiene y envolviéndose en su capa se desplaza hasta la puerta por donde ellos salieron, bloqueándola.

-Eso lo veremos… Lenalee se quedará aquí, conmigo.

-Ara… ¿Tanto te gusta? O mejor dicho… ¿tanto la amas? –Pregunta suspicaz.

-Mis sentimientos no son de tu incumbencia, apóstol. –Responde despectivo, ella sonríe al escucharlo.

-Tal vez no los tuyos, pero sí los de Lenalee; Allen. Ella te ama mucho, ¿lo sabes? Tanto que está dispuesta a todo con tal de que tú estés bien. –Le dice con aire de familiaridad.- Cada suspiro, cada respiración tuya cerca de ella, cada toque de tus dedos sobre su piel, o de tus labios sobre los suyos es como probar el sabor del cielo… -Toca sus labios con su mano cerrando los ojos; Allen la mira sin entenderla.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre ella!

-… En eso te equivocas, señor Walker. Yo se más sobre ella que nadie más en este mundo… es por eso que debo llevarla conmigo.

-¡¡Di lo que quieras, pero no vas a llevártela!! ¡¡Crown Clown!! –Convierte su brazo en espada, envolviéndose en la capa blanca.

-Bien… ¡¡¡decidamos con quien se queda ella!!!! –Reta saltando hacia él, lista para la batalla. Afuera, Lenalee y Komui corren de prisa bajando las escaleras hacia el nivel inferior, cuando la hermana menor detiene a su hermano, decidida.

-¡¡Hermano!!

-¡Lenalee! ¡no tenemos tiempo para detenernos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo podrá pararla Allen-kun! –La regaña apresurado.

-¡¡Lo se!! ¡Es por eso que necesito mi inocencia…! ¡¡necesito mis botas oscuras!! –Le suplica tomándolo por la chaqueta, acorralándolo. Al escucharla se enfurece y la empuja contra la pared.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡La Crisis todavía está dentro de ti! Tu sincronización con tu inocencia es del 100%; si te pones las botas y las activas, ese grado de sincronización podría matarte al reaccionar con ella… ¡y eso no lo voy a permitir!

-¡Debo tomar el riesgo! ¡¡no puedo dejar a Allen solo!! No otra vez… -Rompe en lágrimas, desesperada.- No quiero que me protejan… yo quiero… yo solo quiero estar con él… -Le explica mientras recuerda el instante de su último beso.- No quiero vivir si es a costa de la vida de Allen… por favor, hermano…

-Lenalee… iré con Heblaska. –Acepta admitiendo su derrota; provocando una sonrisa expectante en el rostro de la joven exorcista.

-Si. –Dice agradecida; Komui se da la vuelta y corre rumbo al salón donde está guardada el arma antiakuma.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el salón de prácticas, Agatha ha aparecido frente a Kanda, Lavi y Maus, quienes estaban discutiendo acerca del cachorro. Los dos hombres se han adelantado un paso mientras Maus se queda rezagada, pero preparada para activar su yoyo de inocencia.

-Es una apóstol… -Identifica Kanda; preparando su batou para activar la Mugen.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿El traje rojo? ¿la actitud altanera? ¿el mal gusto? –Le pregunta Lavi.

-¡¡¡Solo estaba explicando lo obvio, Lavi idiota!!! –Regaña el espadachín.

-¿Y no es obvio lo que yo te pregunté? –Responde Junior. La apóstol de cabello blanco y ojos rojos cierra los ojos apretando el puño mientras le sale una vena de furia en la cabeza al escuchar la inteligente conversación.

-Son un par de idiotas, lo se. –Le explica Maus a la enemiga.

-¿También lo piensas? –Pregunta ella, mirándolos con pesadez.

-¡¡Oye!! –Le reclaman ambos, mirándola hacia atrás; pero ella parece ignorarlos, mirando de frente a la apóstol.

-Lavi, Yuu-chan; dejen que yo me encargue de ella. –Solicita la Bookgirl, extendiendo el yoyo y haciendo el perrito mientras camina entre ellos, adelantándose.

-Es Kanda. –Corrige el exorcista, molesto y mirando a Lavi con visible inconformidad.

-Mi objetivo aquí es terminar con el exorcista espadachín; no tengo ningún asunto con una mujer del clan Bookman. –Informa la peliblanca. Kanda le hace una mirada violenta mientras empuña la espada.

-No es necesario que Yuu-chan intervenga, yo sola me basto para terminar con una señorita delicada como tú, Agatha Martin, apóstol de la vanidad. –Sonríe confiada, identificándola. Agatha abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la joven.

-Tú… ¿¡cómo supiste mi nombre!?

-Tú lo dijiste, es la habilidad de mi clan, soy la prometida del próximo Bookman, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es recordar un rostro. –Le dice poderosa.- Si vamos a pelear contra ustedes, hay que conocerlos, ¿no lo crees?

-No era necesario que le diera esos detalles… -Dice Lavi, con fueguitos azules alrededor de la cabeza.

-Vanidad… -Repite Kanda, observando a las dos jóvenes que se enfrentan.

-Ya veo… no esperaría menos de la prometida del próximo Bookman. –Halaga ella, desinflando aún más a Lavi.- Sin embargo, supongo que hay cosas sobre mí que una investigación documental no podría decirte, ¿no es así?

-¿Te refieres a tu habilidad especial? Tienes razón, espero con ansia poder verla para documentarla.

-Oye, ella habla más como Bookman que tú, conejo. –Comenta Kanda; Lavi está sentado en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y lleno de humo pesado.

-Lo se…

-¡Entonces no perderé el tiempo! ¡¡¡CRISIS , ACTÍVATE… DEMONIO BLANCO, VANIDAD BRILLANTE!!! –Convoca mientras de su brazo izquierdo salen vendajes blancos como los de Clown Belt, que materializan la figura de una gárgola un poco más grande que ella, que vuela en el aire sobre su cabeza.

-Eso es…

-Materialización… -Dicen los dos exorcistas. Maus apoya los pies sobre el piso y extiende el yoyo, haciéndolo ondular como si fuese un péndulo desde su mano al mismo tiempo que la insignia de inocencia sobre él se activa, mientras que también aparece sobre sus pies.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… COMET COMPASS… TERRAFORMACIÓN!!! –Conjura la Bookgirl.- ¡¡¡COMETA DEL SUR, MAR DE FUEGO!!! –Hace girar en círculos el yoyo sobre su cabeza mientras a su alrededor se forma una onda expansiva que convierte el salón de entrenamiento en el interior de un volcán, transformando el piso en lava y las paredes en azufre, quedando un escenario de fuego con algunas rocas en él, en las cuales los exorcistas están parados, a lo que Agatha tiene que reaccionar saltando para caer sobre una piedra que flota sobre la lava ardiente; pero no logra estabilizarse cuando Maus ya convoca su siguiente movimiento.- ¡¡¡COMET COMPASS… METEORO DE FUEGO, EXTIÉNDETE!!! –Extiende su yoyo, el cual se incendia y adquiere la figura de un cometa que vuelta persiguiendo a Agatha, quien manda a luchar a su gárgola, la cual es atravesada en un instante por el meteoro, ante la sorpresa de la invasora.

-¡¡Esto es…!!! –Profiere sorprendida, pero se apresura a materializar con las vendas una pared que detiene el curso del cometa, haciéndolo rebotar; pero Maus lo controla con la cuerda del yoyo y lo manda a rodear el muro para perseguirla; Agatha materializa unas alas en su espalda y comienza a huir de su ataque, ante la sorpresa de los dos exorcistas.

-¡¡Imposible!!! ¡¿Qué clase de inocencia es esta?!! –Se queja Agatha mientras evita el yoyo. Lavi mira sorprendidísimo la figura de Maus, que luce más profesional que nadie manteniendo la pelea contra la apóstol con tal nivel de ventaja.

-Maus…

-Lavi… -Piensa ella.- Mírame por favor… lo único que yo quiero es… Lavi… -Razona sin perder de vista su objetivo. Kanda no puede hacer más que mirar asombrado el desempeño de la exorcista.

-Novata… -Repite irónico.

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Datos personales de Sarubi**

Nombre completo: Sarubi Wang

Nacionalidad: China

Edad: 18

Color de cabello: Rojo

Color de ojos: Amarillos

Estatura: 1.66

Peso: 116 lbs

Hobbies: Leer las cartas, salir de paseo

Materia favorita: Filosofía

Materia no favorita: Matemáticas

Grado de sincronización con su Crisis: 100%

Habilidad especial: Combustión

Nombre de su Crisis: Pasión Ardiente

Persona que le gusta: ¿¿¿Lenalee???? ¿O Allen? ¿O Cyan? Espero que lo segundo o lo tercero, pero ni yo lo se con seguridad…

-¡Oigan! ¡¿por qué solo hacen las descripciones de las chicas?! –Pregunta Cyan.

-Es cuestión del escritor, supongo. –Reponde ChibiSarubi, que mira con unos binoculares a ChibiLenalee, que está con Allen.- Además, ¿quién quiere saber algo sobre ti?

-Hmm… eso es porque no he salido lo suficiente…

+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Fin del intermedio)

-Stella… yo te amo. –Allen la abraza con intenciones de besarla, ella lo mira sonrojada, sin mover un músculo.

-No, Allen, eso es… -Dice sin poder resistirse al encanto de Walker, acercando sus labios a los suyos, besándolo. En realidad, la joven sigue dormida en su cama, soñando con la escena, abrazando una almohada y besándola como si se tratase de Allen.- Allen, te amo… no, no hagas eso, Allen… espera, ahí es… hmm… Allen… -Musita extrañamente excitada. La apóstol que tiene la espada a punto de atravesarla la escucha con una gota en la cabeza.

-No pensé que un exorcista, que carga la inocencia de Dios, pudiera tener sueños tan sucios… -Comenta incrédula.- Ve y sueña tus fantasías eróticas al infierno, Stella Jaques. –Lanza el corte, pero Stella logra sentirlo y despierta, instintivamente recibiendo la hoja entre las palmas de sus manos, parando el impacto antes de que llegue a su frente.- ¿Qué? –Pregunta sorprendida la asesina.

-Esta… no es la manera en que me gustaría despertar… es muy diferente de mi sueño… -Dice avergonzada, luego de una patada empuja hacia atrás a la agresora, dándole tiempo para coger sus anteojos y enfocar la mirada, distinguiéndola frente a ella.- Ese uniforme… tu eres… ¡apóstol!

-Y tu eres una exorcista muy particular. –Se burla mientras asume su posición de esgrima para atacarla con el arma.- Mira que soñar cosas así… y peor aún, decirlas en voz alta.

-¿Voz alta? –Pregunta nerviosa.- ¿Cómo qué estaba diciendo? –Le pregunta avergonzada, sin tomar en cuenta la razón de la presencia de la invasora en su habitación.

-¿Eh? –Pregunta sorprendida.- Bueno, decías algo sobre que Allen no te hiciera eso, y que siguiera besándote y que… -Se detiene, ruborizada.

-¡¿¿¿¿EEEEEHHHH????! –Profiere avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Er-hem… -Tose para entrar nuevamente a la seriedad.- Como iba diciendo… oye, ¿y esos anteojos? Eres diferente de cómo dice la descripción… ¿Eres tú Stella Jaques?

-Si… lo soy. –Responde avergonzada de sus anteojos de botella; no termina de decirlo cuando tiene que mover la cabeza para evitar una estocada frontal de su oponente, saltando hacia un lado y cayendo de pie sobre la cama.

-…Solo quería confirmarlo antes de matar a alguien por gusto… a mi no me gusta la sangre.- Explica Sururu con la espada en la mano, Stella la mira sorprendida por su velocidad.

-_Esa joven… es completamente distinta a como era hace un segundo… _-Mira sus ojos, sedientos de sangre.- _Ella vino a matarme… _

-Sururu Chiore, apóstol de la justicia, del arcano de la balanza, soy tu oponente, Stella Jaques.

-Justicia… _¡rayos, no tengo otra opción!_ –Se queja mientras salta nuevamente para evitar otro corte de la espada de su enemiga.- ¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!! ¡¡PROYECCIÓN… MUGEN!!! –A pesar de estar lastimados, sus ojos logran activar su inocencia, pero al haber reducido su nivel de sincronización, eso implica un punzante dolor en ambas cuencas oculares para la exorcista.- ¡¡aaaaagghhh!! – Profiere perdiendo el equilibrio por un instante, pero logrando materializar la espada de Kanda y logrando interponerla a tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque del sable de Sururu.

-Así que esta es la famosa proyección… pero parece como si te doliera… -Mira los ojos de Stella, que tiemblan por el esfuerzo, derramando lágrimas por la irritación.

-¡¡¡NIGENTO!!! –Profiere creando una segunda espada de inocencia y lanzándole un corte para obligarla a retroceder, dándole oportunidad a Stella para lanzarse por la ventana de su habitación, rompiendo los vidrios y rodando por el piso del pasillo, culminando con la proyección del arco de su maestra y apuntando hacia ella, que la seguía a través de la puerta.-¡¡¡PROYECCIÓN… ARCO DE LA CAZADORA, FLECHA DE HIELO!!! –Invoca lanzando una lluvia de flechas que no le dan tiempo a reaccionar a Sururu, clavándola contra la pared y congelándola en un bloque de hielo, deteniéndola de momento. Al verse a salvo, Stella se deja caer y comienza a respirar agitadamente, pero no desactiva su inocencia.- Un apóstol aquí… si vino hasta mi habitación, es probable que no sea la única… ¡¡Allen!! –Se pone de pie con cierta dificultad y sale corriendo a buscarlo, dejando a la prisionera detrás, que poco a poco comienza a romper la prisión que la encierra.

+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Por favor, Hebra… -Le pide Komui, de pie en la plataforma que conduce hasta el sitio de la gran exorcista cuidadora del cubo. Heblaska mueve sus varias manos para ir a su interior y sujetar con ellas el trozo de inocencia que forma las botas de Lenalee.

-Esto es igual que la última vez… -Recuerda la gran exorcista, haciendo alusión al ataque del Akuma nivel 4.

-Esta situación es un poco diferente, Hebla… no se lo que pasará si Lenalee utiliza esta inocencia en su estado actual.

-Pasará lo que deba pasar, Komui. Nada sucede por casualidad en este mundo. –Le dice mientras deposita en sus manos la burbuja de inocencia, la cual mira con cierta tristeza.

-Lo se… gracias, Hebla.

-Ten cuidado.-Responde ésta. Al cabo de unos momentos, Komui va de vuelta en el ascensor hacia la parte superior de la Orden, luego de haber dado instrucciones a todos de descender al nivel inferior ante la batalla que los exorcistas están librando. Finalmente llega al final y las puertas se abren ante él, quedando de frente con Lenalee, que lo espera impaciente.

-¡Hermano! –Lo llama apresurada y expectante, suspirando aliviada al ver lo que trae.

-Aquí está… -Le dice mostrándole la burbuja de sus botas oscuras.- Lenalee… ¿estás segura de esto?

-Yo soy una exorcista, y por sobre todo, no puedo permitir que Allen y mis amigos estén en peligro… -Le dice convencida.

-En ese caso… -Deja flotar la burbuja hacia ella, que la recibe con las manos. Al hacer contacto, esta se revienta y su contenido de inmediato envuelve sus piernas, dibujando hexágonos de luz sobre ellas mientras adquieren su forma; pero al pasar esto, la crisis roja de su corazón se activa y reacciona electrocutándola ante la activación de la inocencia, envolviéndola en relámpagos carmesí.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita recibiendo las descargas desde su interior, al mismo tiempo que las botas oscuras envuelven completamente sus piernas.

-¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!!! –Le grita Komui, sin poder acercarse. Lenalee, anteponiendo su voluntad, deja de gritar y esforzándose por mantenerse de pie en medio de la descarga logra finalmente terminar con la materialización; desvaneciendo los rayos y calmándose; sin embargo, su cuello y parte de la mejilla izquierda quedan llenos de venas rojas inflamadas que sobresalen en su piel. La exorcista se toca la mejilla al sentir dicho fenómeno, pero se limita a cerrar los ojos.

-Pude hacerlo… -Sonríe complacida y determinada.- ¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!!! –Invoca emocionada, materializando sus botas oscuras y flotando en el aire. Al hacerlo, nuevamente es rodeada por las chispas rojas, con menor intensidad. Lenalee se abraza por el dolor que siente, pero se sobrepone y mira agradecida a Komui, que solo la mira desesperado.

-Lenalee… ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, hermano… y gracias. –Le sonríe agotada por la activación, luego mira hacia el frente.- ¡¡Vamos, OTOKAZE!! –Invoca su velocidad del sonido y sale volando para ayudarle a Allen. El supervisor solo la mira alejarse, serio; al irse, se da la vuelta y sale corriendo hacia el centro de comando ya preparado por Reever.

-Allen-kun… Lenalee… -Musita sus nombres mientras corre.- Aún cuando haya activado su inocencia, si sigue esforzándose así, no durará mucho tiempo… tienen que vencer antes de que los síntomas regresen…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-¡¡¡Allen Walker!!!! –Ataca Sarubi lanzando de uno a uno sus puñetazos de fuego en su contra, a los cuales Walker tiene que defenderse con su espada de exorcismo para evitar ser quemado por los ardientes golpes, sin embargo, la temperatura en la habitación ha subido demasiado y a Allen comienza a costarle trabajo respirar.

-No podré seguir a este ritmo demasiado tiempo… -Razona Allen mientras es empujado poco a poco hacia atrás; la violenta atacante lanza golpes y patadas indiscriminadamente contra él, mientras su rostro agotado se refleja en sus ojos sanguinarios.

-¡¡Vas a caer!! ¡y entonces por fin podré llevarme a Lenalee!! –Da un golpe de martillo de fuego que empuja a Allen con todo y espada rompiendo la pared de la habitación y estrellándolo en los barrotes del pasillo, doblándolos por la presión del golpe y haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-¡¡¡Coughh!!! –Tose mientras su boca se llena del líquido rojo, el cual vuelve a salir cuando recibe de frente el rodillazo propinado por Sarubi, que aterriza directamente sobre el estómago del exorcista, dejándolo sin aire y haciéndolo nuevamente vomitar sangre.- ¡¡¡Agggghh!!!

-Eres muy lento, Señor Walker… -Comenta relamiéndose, luego apoyándose en él, se levanta y le da una patada en el costado que lo hace rodar en el piso, pero él alcanza a reaccionar y envolviéndose en Crown Clown vuela hacia arriba y aparece detrás de ella, con su brazo materializado y preparado para desplegar su ataque.

-¡¡¡Garra de destrucción!!!! –Invoca sorprendiéndola y rasgando parte de su uniforme, dejando visible parte de la piel de su brazo y espalda, sin alcanzar a herirla; ella se da la vuelta y juntando las manos le lanza una bola de fuego, que él desvía con su mano filosa, mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared de la oficina de Komui, derribándola, lo que ella aprovecha para correr de frente hacia él y darle una patada, pero él responde lanzando un ataque hacia el piso e invocando la Cross Grave, la cual la deja ciega por unos momentos sin golpearla, lo que Allen aprovecha para asestarle un puñetazo de frente a la cara con su mano derecha, mandándola a volar a estrellarse contra la pared contraria del piso.

-¡¡¡Aghhh!!! –Profiere ella mientras es enterrada por los escombros. Allen cae arrodillado, respirando con dificultad mientras se limpia la sangre de la boca; pero un instante después, un par de cabezas de dragón rojo salen de la montaña de rocas que la sepultó y estiran sus cuellos para alcanzar a Allen e intentar morderlo, a lo que él reacciona envolviéndose en su capa y volando hacia un lado, sorprendido.

-¡¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!! –Pregunta Allen, mirando a la base; en ella, Sarubi se ha levantado de entre los escombros y está rodeada de la luz roja de la Crisis, como si es tuviera en trance y creando las cabezas con esa luz.

-CRISIS NIVEL DOS… INSTINTO ROJO… -Musita en su propia hipnosis. Las cabezas tratan de comerse a Allen mientras él se limita a evadir sus dentelladas saltando de un lado a otro, sin embargo, se tropieza y está a punto de ser devorado por una, pero es salvado por la patada doble de Lenalee, que hace retroceder al monstruo, estrellando su cuello contra la pared.

-¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!! –la identifica Allen, sorprendida de verla volando con su inocencia.- Esas son… ¡¡las botas oscuras!!

-Si… -Sonríe ella, pero las chispas rojas la interrumpen, haciendo que se arrodille junto a él. En ese momento la otra cabeza intenta atacarlos, pero esta vez es detenida por la flecha de hielo de Stella, que la impacta de frente y la congela toda hasta la base por algunos momentos.

-¡¡Stella!!! –La saludan ambos, pero Lenalee es nuevamente afectada por las chispas provocadas por el corto circuito de su inocencia con la crisis, paralizándola.

-Lenalee… -Musita Allen, tocándola por los hombros.

-Lenalee… Lee… -Profiere Sarubi, aún en trance, mientras las venas alrededor de las cuencas de sus ojos se saltan; tres cabezas más se unen a las otras dos, que se liberan del hielo y los escombros y se preparan para luchar nuevamente.

-No… ¡Lenalee, quédate atrás! –Le dice Allen, preparándose para combatir, sin embargo, la Crisis de Sarubi lo ha herido y le cuesta un poco moverse. Stella lo nota y se adelanta.

-Tú quédate atrás, Allen. –Indica la joven exorcista.

-Stella… tú…

-¡¡¡¡INOCENCIA, MÁXIMA ACTIVACIÓN… REFLEJO!!!! –Grita quitándose los anteojos y mirando de frente a la bola de energía donde está Sarubi, de la cual salen las cabezas; las captura con sus ojos y luego crea una bola de energía similar a su alrededor, pero de inocencia, creando una hidra de cinco cabezas igual a la de su oponente, cuyas cabezas comienzan a pelear contra las de la otra, provocando una verdadera guerra de dragones, mordiéndose los unos a los otros; sin embargo, rápidamente sus ojos comienzan a sangrar mientras que su brazo tiembla por el estrés. Allen y Lenalee se limitan a mirarla mientras la joven se esfuerza al máximo.- Un poco más… un poco más… -Musita mientras su monstruo de luz lucha con el otro. Sarubi también luce agotada.

-Debemos aprovechar la oportunidad, Lenalee… -Le dice Allen, levantándose, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que Lenalee está temblando mientras a su alrededor está comenzando a formarse una nube de luz roja, que comienza a envolver sus botas oscuras.- ¡¡Lenalee!! –La llama preocupado.

-Allen… ve… ¡¡rápido!! –Le dice apresurada; Allen asiente y sale volando con su espada de exorcismo en la mano listo a atacar a Sarubi, golpeando de frente su bola de energía con el arma, provocando una reacción de rechazo que hace rebotar a Allen, mandándolo a estrellarse a supervelocidad contra la otra pared.

-¡¡¡Allen!!!! –Repiten las dos chicas que lo aman. Lenalee trata de ponerse de pie para ayudarlo, pero es atrapada por la espalda por Sururu, que logró liberarse de la prisión de hielo y llegó por detrás, poniéndole su arma en la yugular a la joven Lee, que aún lucha por moverse siendo dominada por la crisis dentro de ella.

-Vaya, estás resonando con el poder de Sarubi… -Comenta interesada.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!! –La llama Stella, que apenas puede mantener su activación, pero se decide y aprieta los puños, determinada.- No puedo permitir que esto pase… ¡¡¡¡¡INOCENCIA, MÁXIMO PODER!!!!!!!!! –Aún copiando el poder de Sarubi, logra crear otra cabeza de hidra que sale volando de frente hacia la enemiga, pero rápidamente lo esquiva, al mismo tiempo que crea tres más que lanza contra Sarubi, están a punto de atacarla cuando es golpeada de frente por tres estacas blancas, materializadas por Agatha, una atraviesa su pierna, otra su brazo y otra su costado, deteniendo su ataque.

-Hm. –Sonríe la peliblanca. Al mismo tiempo, con Maus, Lavi y Kanda; la Bookgirl finalmente ha logrado atravesar a su oponente con el yoyo de fuego, sin embargo, al hacerlo, ésta se desvanece en una nube de humo, como si no fuese real.

-¡¿¿¡¡Ehh!!??? –Pregunta Maus, sorprendida.

-¿No era la real? –Pregunta Lavi; al mismo tiempo que la terraformación termina y el salón de entrenamiento regresa a la normalidad.

-¡¡¡El brote de habas y Lenalee!!! –Se da cuenta Kanda, corriendo hacia la salida. Lavi y Maus se miran sorprendidos y corren detrás de él, confundidos.

-No es posible… ¿¡cómo pudo engañarme!? –Se pregunta Maus, avergonzada.

De vuelta con Stella, la exorcista está atravesada por las tres varas mientras Allen está siendo empujado contra la pared por una de las cabezas de la hidra, Lenalee está sujeta por Sururu y Agatha se prepara para un segundo ataque contra la joven Jaques.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grita Stella, sobreponiéndose al dolor y lanzando una bola de energía con su máxima inocencia que alcanza golpear a Sarubi y a quemar el rostro de Agatha, que se estrella contra la pared y cae retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡¡¡AAAghhh!!! ¡¡¡maldita!!!!!!! –Maldice tocándose la herida con la mano. Luego de eso, Stella cae arrodillada, rodeada de su propia sangre que sale por sus heridas, perdiendo la activación de su inocencia, sus ojos se quedan grises y se desmaya.- ¡¡¡Te mataré!!!! –Sale volando Agatha, materializando otra lanza, pero es detenida por la rehén de Sururu.

-¡¡¡¡Deténganse!!!!!!!! –Grita llorando Lenalee. Las tres apóstoles se detienen y la miran expectantes.

-Basta… iré con ustedes…

-Lenalee… no… eso no… -Le dice Allen, tratando de levantarse, pero sus heridas no lo dejan caminar y cae arrodillado en el piso, con sangre en el rostro y la boca.

-Está bien, Allen… tal vez esto sea inevitable… hay cosas que lo son… -Le dice mientras a su alrededor, la niebla roja se ha asentado y desvanecido. En ese instante llegan corriendo Kanda, Lavi y Maus, pero Sarubi los detiene con la mano, amenazante.

-Lenalee… no, Lenalee… -Insiste Allen, frustrado.

-Vamos… solo no lastimen a nadie más… por favor… -Llora desesperada. Sururu extiende la mano derecha y abre un portal frente a ellas. Agatha es la primera en cruzar, Sarubi desvanece su hidra y da un salto hasta él, quedándose en la puerta, expectante. Todos los exorcistas miran impotentes sin poder hacer nada mientras Lenalee es llevada lejos de ellos. Allen hace el esfuerzo de levantarse y caminar hacia ellas, corriendo desesperado.

-¡¡¡Lenalee!!! ¡¡¡no voy a permitirlo!!!! ¡¡¡Lenalee!!!! ¡¡déjenla en paz!!! –Saca su garra y se prepara para luchar, pero es atravesado por la espada de Sururu, que la lanzó de frente hacia él; dejando fríos a todos, Lenalee pierde el control e intenta correr hacia él.

-¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LO MATARON!!!!! ¡¡¡¡DÉJENME IR!!!! ¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!! ¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!

-Lenalee… -Extiende su mano hacia ella mientras va perdiendo la conciencia. Ella lucha por correr hacia él, pero es arrastrada hacia el portal, desapareciendo.

-¡Lenalee!!! No te vayas… ¡¡¡¡¡¡LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero las heridas lo vencen y finalmente cae desmayado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!!! –Se escuchan los gritos de ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Los tres amigos corren a socorrer a los dos heridos, que yacen llenos de sangre. Lenalee por fin fue secuestrada por los apóstoles mientras Allen quedó fuera de combate, al igual que Stella…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, jejeje… luego viene un cap tranquilo, pero igual, un poco de todo. Deja tu comentario para ver que te pareció, hasta luego…


	13. La persona junto a mi

Domo... disculpen el atraso, pero tuve algo muy importante que hacer en la semana y fue hasta ayer que pude terminar el capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**13ª noche – La persona junto a mí**

Stella está nuevamente en la cama de la clínica de la Orden; sus ojos volvieron a dañarse, aún más que antes, mientras su cuerpo está lleno de numerosas cortadas, raspones y quemaduras producto de la lucha que Allen y ella sostuvieron contra el trío de las brujas apóstoles que invadieron la orden y secuestraron a Lenalee ante los ojos impotentes de ambos. La joven de cabello negro tiene los ojos y los brazos vendados, así como apósitos en los sitios perforados por su oponente; luce como si respirara con dificultad mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, inquieta. En la puerta de la habitación se encuentra Kanda, que apoyado en el umbral, la mira con la misma mezcla de orgullo, incomprensión y superioridad con la que mira a Allen.

-No… Allen… Lenalee… Lenalee va a… -Balbucea la joven en medio de su inconsciencia. El espadachín cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Yo también estaba allí… -Musita con tono levemente culpable. En la habitación contigua está Allen, que fue atacado por la espada de Sururu, también está lleno de heridas, sin embargo, está consciente y mirando hacia el techo, frustrado y molesto. Afuera de su habitación, Lavi y Maus están sentados en la banca de espera, muy serios. La joven pelirroja tiene los brazos cruzados mientras mira hacia el piso, el bookman junior la mira de reojo, sorprendido de ver su reacción a lo sucedido.

-Fui engañada por un clon creado por su inocencia… estuve luchando todo el tiempo contra un señuelo… -Dice culpable.- Si lo hubiese notado antes, de seguro Lenalee-san no habría sido secuestrada, y Allen-kun y Stella-chan tampoco estarían heridos ahora…

-Eso no fue tu culpa, Maus, yo tampoco noté que era una copia; no había manera posible de saberlo. –La consuela Lavi, tratando de sonreír para animarla.

-No es verdad, yo tenía la información documental sobre ella; debí predecir que algo así sucedería… -Aprieta sus brazos con fuerza mientras se muerde un poco los labios por dentro.- Soy de lo peor, yo… ni siquiera merezco ser del clan Bookman… no mereces una prometida tan inútil… -Se lleva la mano a la boca y se tapa con la palma, llorando un poco. Es interrumpida por Lavi, que pasa su brazo por su espalda y la toma por el hombro, halándola hacia él para abrazarla, haciendo que apoye su cabeza contra el hombro de él, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que sus incipientes lágrimas se sublimen en el aire.

-No permitiré nunca que vuelvas a repetir una tontería así, Maus. –Dice con voz seria y comprensiva.- Es verdad que no te merezco… -Al escucharlo, sus pupilas se dilatan y toda ella tiembla nerviosa.- No es posible que nadie merezca estar con alguien tan noble y hermosa como tú… -Termina sin mirarla, aún sin soltar su hombro; ruborizándola de lleno con sus palabras.

-Lavi… -Articula ella, en actitud tímida.

-Aunque claro que aún soy muy joven para casarme, y quisiera probar un poco más de la vida, otras opciones de… -Comienza a explicar entusiasmado, pero es cortado por un golpe en la mandíbula con el yoyo de Maus, que lo manda a estrellarse contra el techo, dejándolo clavado por la cabeza.

-Lavi idiota… otras opciones… -Murmura furiosa, y sin embargo, animada. Luego vuelve a ver a Lavi, que logra zafar la cabeza y dejarse caer nuevamente junto a ella, todo lleno de polvo en la cara.

-Fiu… ese me dolió… -Le dice mostrándole un vendaje en forma de x debajo de la boca, riéndose. Luego nuevamente se pone serio y la mira con esperanza.-Fuimos todos los que permitimos que se llevaran a Lenalee, y de seguro Allen se siente peor que todos juntos. Es por eso que es nuestro deber recuperarla a toda costa.

-Lo se, y puedes contar conmigo. –Responde determinada.

-… Entonces… vamos de una vez. –Interrumpe Allen, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación, apoyado en la puerta y jadeando.- Debemos traer de vuelta a Lenalee… debo hacerlo… -Insiste alejándose de la puerta y tratando de caminar hacia ellos, pero está tan débil que en un instante se desvanece y cae sin equilibrio hacia delante, a lo que Maus se adelanta para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

-Allen-kun…

-Lenalee… debemos ir con ella… debemos… -Insiste balbuceando casi incoherentemente con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de la exorcista.

-¡¡Allen!!! ¡¡¡Le estás tocando los pechos con la cara a Maus!!!! –Grita celoso, pero recibe otro golpe con el yoyo que lo derriba al piso.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso…! Tiene mucha fiebre… -Lo sujeta entre sus brazos y se arrodilla en el piso.- Lavi, hay que devolverlo a su cama.

-Si. –Asiente su prometido; pero cuando van a moverlo, nuevamente él los detiene con la mano, suplicante.

-Debemos…

-Lo haremos, Allen. –Lavi pone la mano sobre la de su amigo.- Pero no podemos hacer nada si no te recuperas. –Le explica objetivo. Maus pone su mano sobre la de Lavi y también mira con cariño a Allen.

-Todos te ayudaremos. –Le sonríe animada. Walker solo los mira con ojos gentiles, que luego se desvanecen al quedar inconsciente. Bookman junior y Bookgirl se miran el uno al otro, esbozando leves sonrisas y disponiéndose a ayudar a su amigo a volver a su habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-

-A… A… - Voces que van y vienen en medio del eco de la oscuridad, formando palabras que se articulan y escuchan huecas.- A… Allen… Allen… -Una imagen de Allen sonriendo se dibuja frente a ella, pero al extender su mano para tocarlo, se desvanece.- Allen… -Repite Lenalee tirada en medio de la nada, sus ojos semicerrados y pupilas grises denotan su estado de inconsciencia parcial, mientras es asaltada por recuerdos aleatorios que siempre apuntan hacia él.

-_Lenalee…_ -Allen mirándola sonriente.

-_Te has vuelto muy agresiva, Lenalee._ - Él quejándose junto a ella con su puño marcado en la cara.

-_Puedo entender por qué Komui-san te cuida tanto…_ -Le dice mirándola mientras el cabello de ella se mecía al viento, parada frente a él, alegre.

-_La persona con quien yo quiero estar… eres tú._ –Mirándola enamorado, toca su mejilla con su mano mientras todo él temblaba de nerviosismo.

-_Te amo, Lenalee…_ -Recuerda el único beso completo que se dieron aquel día en el parque de diversiones.

-Te amo, Allen… -Piensa en el último abrazo que se dieron, durmiendo el uno junto al otro en la cama de ella, la noche anterior.- Allen… ¡¡¡¡Allen!!!! –De repente abre los ojos y recuerda violentamente el momento en el que fue secuestrada ante los ojos de Allen, quien por tratar de impedirlo terminó atravesado por el arma de una de las enemigas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.- Allen… ¡¡¡¡Allen!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Allen!!!!!! –Recuerda su imagen alejándose de ella, con la boca llena de sangre mientras la que salía de sus heridas se extendía por el piso, con él arrastrándose para alcanzarla.

-_Lenalee… no… ¡¡¡¡noo!!!!!_

-¡¡¡¡Estoy aquí, Allen!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Allen!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Allen!!!!!!!! –Fuera de su delirio, ella está acostada en una cama de madera, atada de pies, manos y cabeza con cintas de cuero, los que apenas logran detener su constante pataleo y movimiento para liberarse, rugiendo como si estuviese poseída, sin gritar más que lo mismo.- ¡¡¡Allen!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Alleeeeeeeen!!!!!!!! –Se retuerce halando de un lado a otro, sin conseguir zafarse, respirando agitadamente.

-¡Es suficiente, Lenalee Lee! –Le detiene la cabeza la propia Blavatski; con las tres brujas apóstoles de pie tras ella. La exorcista detiene su rabieta y se queda mirándola llena de ira; sus pupilas están contraídas y sus muñecas heridas por el rozamiento de los brazaletes que la detienen.

-Usted… -Logra recordar cuando apareció por primera vez cuando Moore y ella estaban en el hospital.- Es la misma…

-Me alegra que me recuerdes, porque yo siempre te he tenido presente. –Lentamente pone su mano sobre la frente de la joven, acariciándola como si fuese un animal, despacio, a lo que Lenalee responde tratando de morderla en un instante, obligándola a levantar la mano para evadirla, lo que la enfurece, por lo que abre la mano y le da un golpe de frente que le estrella la cabeza contra la superficie de madera, dejándole la frente presionada con su mano para evitar que se mueva.

-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhh!!!! ¡¡¡¡desgraciada!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿por qué???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿por qué???!!!! -Llora desesperada, con las lágrimas deslizándose hacia los lados.

-Porque tu papel en esta obra es mucho más grande que el de una simple exorcista, niña insolente. –La regaña violenta, con voz fuerte. El manotazo que le propinó ha hecho que sangre por la nariz, manchando con ella los dedos de su captora.

-No te perdonaré… no te perdonaré nunca el que hayas lastimado a Allen… -Sentencia rencorosa, mirándola agresiva, con los ojos húmedos.

-Muy buenos ojos esos que me muestras ahora. –Reacciona complacida.- Son los mismos ojos que ella tenía… -Recuerda suspirando, comparándola con un vitral que está arriba de la pared, que refleja una figura de alas membranosas.

-¿Es verdad eso, Helena-sama? –Pregunta Sarubi, emocionada.

-Si… es cierto. Después de todo, esta niña es una candidata ideal para ser el recipiente de Lilith-sama. –Explica la jefa.

-Recipiente… -Repite Lenalee, sin entender.- Lilith…

Helena le quita la mano de la cara, luego aproxima a su boca uno de los dedos manchados con su sangre y le da una pequeña lamida, horrorizando a la joven exorcista.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Le pregunta casi suplicante, ella solo sonríe.

-Quiero que cumplas mi deseo.- Responde mística, luego se da la vuelta y camina fuera de la habitación, dejándola sola y aún encadenada, cerrando las puertas que dejaban entrar la luz al salir ella, dejando a Lenalee poco a poco en la oscuridad, hasta que terminan de juntarse dejando todo en negro.

-No quiero estar sola… Allen… -Solloza silenciosamente, culpable y a su vez deseosa de estar con él.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Intermedio

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Arine dasiere-dono, la inocencia de Agatha es parecida al Clown Belt de Allen; pero más específicamente podría decir que es igual la forma Flame Haze de Wilhelmina Carmel de Shakugan no Shana, son vendas que salen de sus manos y que puede manipular como armas para crear lanzas, escudos y esas cosas, o incluso para materializar objetos más complicados como bombas, monstruos o vendajes para fracturas.

Cuando salga más alguno de los villanos habrá otra compilación de datos personales.

Fin del intermedio

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kanda está sentado en una banca junto a la cama de Stella, meditando con los ojos cerrados. Al hacerlo tiene nuevamente flashbacks sobre aquel momento de esa aldea incendiándose, donde él esta de pie frente a una mujer completamente manchada de sangre que lo mira siniestra, con una niña que está cubierta por dos cadáveres un poco más atrás, mirando aterrada la escena.

-¡¡¡Hermana!!! –Grita la niña de ojos rosados.

-S…te… -Articula con dificultad la mujer mientras se adelanta hacia Kanda, quien la mira preocupado, pero en ese instante, comienza a convertirse en Akuma y él reacciona partiéndola de tajo antes de que tome su forma de nivel uno, haciendo explotar su cuerpo y manchándose con su sangre, ante los ojos espantados de la niña, que solo alcanzo a verlo a él matando a su hermana.

-Hermana… -Musita manchada de su sangre. -¡¡¡Hermanaaaa!!!! – Su grito precede a su pérdida de control mientras se rodea de brillo verde, que al momento es reemplazado por energía negra mientras sus ojos resplandecen brillantes, empujando a Kanda con una onda de viento y dejándolo tirado en el piso, sorprendido.

-Esa niña… ¿¡qué clase de energía es esa!? –Pregunta mirando a la pequeña envuelta en sombras, solo resplandecen sus ojos verdes; el fuego a su alrededor la ilumina un poco dejando ver algunas partes de su piel, ahora de leve tonalidad gris, y una cruz hecha con sangre en medio de su cabello, en la frente temporal.- Inocencia y… materia oscura…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! –Ruge descontrolada lanzando rayos de energía que como lluvia destruyen todo a su alrededor, uno de los cuales alcanza a Kanda que solo se alcanza a cubrir con las manos.

-¡¡Aahh!! –Profiere alcanzado. En ese momento su flashback termina y abre los ojos. Stella está despierta y sentada en la cama, mirándolo.- ¡¡Ahh!! –Profiere al verla despierta, un poco asustado.

-¿Kanda-san?

-Tú… veo que despertaste. –Vuelve el rostro hacia un lado. La casi momificada joven sonríe un poco.

-Gracias por venir a verme… significa mucho para mí… -Baja la mirada, luego sube el rostro y lo mira preocupada.- ¡¡Lenalee-san!! ¡¿Qué pasó con Lenalee-san?! –Pregunta poniendo su mano sobre las suyas.

-… Se la llevaron esas brujas rojas. Llegué demasiado tarde. –Explica con cierta culpabilidad, reaccionando inconscientemente y sujetando la mano de Stella.

-No… Lenalee-san… eso significa que Allen… -Su mirada se suaviza y entristece al pensar en él; Kanda lo percibe, pero no hace ningún comentario.- Allen… -Repite ella.

-El brote de habas irá tras ella en cuanto su cuerpo pueda moverse otra vez, eso no lo dudes. –Suelta su mano delicadamente, sin que ella se percate de la sensación.

-Kanda-san… en ese caso…

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tú o el brote de habas hagan con su tiempo libre. Yo iré tras esas brujas que se atrevieron a desafiarnos en nuestra propia base. –Se pone de pie empuñando a Mugen, enfundada en su cinturón.- Cuando se recuperen, pueden seguirme si quieren, pero ya no será necesario.

-… ¿Porque ya habrás traído de vuelta a Lenalee-san para entonces? –Pregunta animada.

-Porque todos ellos estarán muertos para ese momento.-Explica determinado; caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola, luego le da una última mirada a la joven, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero solo guarda silencio. Ella también lo observa, mirándolo con admiración y confianza.

-Ten cuidado, Kanda-san…

-Tú tenlo. –Responde evasivo, sale y cierra la puerta. Luego ella se lleva las manos a la frente y se quita el vendaje que cubría sus heridas, tirándolo hacia un lado y prosiguiendo con las de sus brazos y su pecho. Todas ellas han desaparecido. En su espalda, un poco más debajo de su hombro izquierdo, una pequeña marca negra similar a la de Kanda puede verse sobre su piel. Mira un rosa que está sobre el mueble del espejo, de la cual un pétalo se desprende y cae en la maceta. Sus ojos se tornan verdes y por un momento reflejan la marca de Kanda en ellos, como si la hubiese copiado en un instante anterior; luego regresan a la normalidad.

-Inocencia…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Cross y Ondine, la maestra de Stella, están viajando en un tren con rumbo hacia la Orden. La mujer de cabello celeste permanece mirando hacia la ventana, en un estilo gatuno casi como el de Lulubell, mientras el maestro de Allen está aburrido tomando una copa de vino.

-Llegaremos en un día o dos, dependiendo de si conseguimos un carruaje que nos lleve cuando estemos en la ciudad. –Explica el pelirrojo.

-Lo se, también he viajado a ese lugar.

-Si, pero la última vez que lo hiciste fue cuando el viejo Yeegar todavía no era viejo. –Se burla levantando los hombros.

-No me hagas recordar a cierto exorcista malcriado y de nulo encanto con las mujeres. –Dice cortante, haciendo que una piedra de ouch le caiga en la cabeza a su compañero.

-Como dije, fue hace ya mucho tiempo. –Responde meciendo su copa de vino.

-… ¿Y bien? ¿Lo encontraste? –Cambia de tema, mirándolo interesada.

-… Lo hice. –Responde serio.- Y por lo que se puede apreciar, tú también la encontraste a ella, ¿no es así?

-Así fue. Lo interesante es que parece que ellos se encontraron entre sí sin que nosotros hiciéramos nada.

-¿Hacer algo? Por favor, mi estúpido discípulo ya tiene suficientes faldas como para que me ponga yo a hacerle de casamentero. –Ahora bien, dependiendo de cómo se vea ella, yo podría estar interesado…

-Lo describes como todo un alumno tuyo, Marian.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tu alumna es también una ermitaña de hielo?

-Eso quisiera… pero no es así. Es por eso que debemos llegar lo antes posible. –Le dice empuñando el arco que tiene a su lado.

-¿Te refieres a la resonancia? –Pregunta Cross, serio.

-Si… solo espero que sus inocencias estén lo suficiente desarrolladas como para atrofiar la reacción.

-La de Allen lo está; eso puedo garantizártelo.

-Stella… -Repite Ondine; recuerda una imagen de Stella de niña llena de sangre, con las ropas rasgadas, sola en medio de un pueblo quemado.- Su verdadera inocencia aún no despierta. –Agrega pensativa.

-Entonces hay que darse prisa.

-Si.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Allen se ha despertado y se encuentra en el techo de la orden, de pie mirando el amanecer. Stella, luego de hablar con Komui y Reever, ha llegado al mismo lugar y lo observa de espaldas mientras el sol se asoma por el horizonte.

-Lenalee… -Recuerda a la joven caminando a su lado, tímidamente tomados de la mano y sonrojados.

-Allen… -Lo interrumpe Stella, aproximándose a él, sin llegar a su lado.

-Stella… me alegra que estés mejor. –Le dice afable y triste a la vez, sin poder escapar de su dolor.

-Si, también me alegra que estés consciente, pero necesitas descansar.

-Lo se… pero necesitaba venir aquí. La primera vez que llegué a la Orden, la tarea de Lenalee fue enseñarme todos los lugares del edificio para que me familiarizara con ellos, como cualquier miembro nuevo.

-Si… cuando yo llegué pasó lo mismo, ustedes me ayudaron mucho. –Dice recordando su llegada, un poco celosa del tono de Walker hablando de Lenalee.

-Pero Lenalee fue más allá y me enseñó varios lugares divertidos e interesantes que no eran parte del recorrido… incluyendo el amanecer y la puesta de sol que solo pueden verse desde este lugar. –Recuerda a ella tomándolo de la mano sonriente y corriendo hasta ahí, siendo golpeados por la brisa que movía sus cabellos mientras el sol se ponía ante sus ojos, haciendo que Allen abriese la boca de admiración.

-_Que bonito… ¡es precioso, Lenalee!_

_-Es mi lugar especial…_ -Le sonrió feliz.

-Ella… es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? –Le pregunta Stella, con el mismo viento moviendo su cabello ahora.

-… Gracias a ella yo pude aprender varios sentimientos que antes desconocía… entendí una dimensión del amor diferente a la que Mana me enseñó, pero igual de importante…

-Allen…

-Pero yo… fui débil y permití que se la llevaran de mi lado… no pude hacer nada mientras ella sufría con esa piedra roja… nunca hago nada más que traerle preocupaciones y sufrimiento… yo… -Solloza inconscientemente, conmoviendo a Stella, que lo interrumpe con voz entrecortada.

-Eso… ¡¡Eso no es cierto, Allen!! ¡¡Lenalee-san es muy feliz a tu lado!! Ustedes dos solo son completamente felices si están juntos… tanto… -Baja su tono de voz.- Tanto que… tanto que incluso estoy celosa…

-Stella… -La mira sorprendido.

-Si… quiero mucho a Lenalee-san, y a ti también, Allen… es por eso que tengo celos… quisiera sentir eso que ustedes sienten al estar cerca… quisiera despertar en alguien lo que Lenalee despierta en ti…

-Yo se que algún día eso pasará, Stella… pero…

-¡Yo lo se! –Lo interrumpe de nuevo.- Es por eso que iré a salvar a Lenalee-san… lo haré porque es la única manera de que mis celos sean justificados… aunque aún no entienda bien esta sensación…

-…Muchas gracias, Stella, pero no puedo permitir que te involucres, este es un asunto que me concierne solo a mí. -La disuade preocupado, pero ella lo interrumpe adelantándose hacia él.

-¡Entonces dile eso a Maus-san, a Lavi-san y Kanda-san! ¡los tres están dispuestos a ayudarte a salvarla! ¡¿y quieres que yo no me involucre?! -Esboza un par de lágrimas, dejando callado a Allen. -Solo te pido… que me dejes ser la persona a tu lado hasta el momento en que la encontremos… quiero aprender más sobre ti… Allen… y quiero que seas feliz.

-Stella… -Torna su seriedad en su usual sonrisa de aceptación.- Vamos juntos.

-Lo haré… -Responde abrazándolo intempestivamente.- Te ayudaré a traer a Lenalee-san de vuelta… lo juro.

-Gracias… Stella. -Corresponde su abrazo sin entender el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Komui está todavía trabajando en el salón de investigaciones comparando los datos de Stella. Luce como si no hubiese dormido desde la invasión a la Orden, pero muy concentrado. En ese momento va pasando Reever con unos papeles encima, los deja a un lado y se acerca a verlo.

-Supervisor, creo que debería descansar. –Le sugiere el asistente tratando de tocarle el hombro, pero su jefe rápidamente se lo sacude de encima.

-No, Reever. Debo terminar esto lo antes posible… si no lo hago, no podremos rescatar a Lenalee.

-Lo entiendo, pero… ¿Stella Jaques? –Pregunta mirando los documentos que él estaba revisando. Komui se quita la boina y se lleva las manos a la sien, desgastado.

-Si… creo que encontré un modo de hacer que su inocencia evolucione gracias a los datos de la última batalla.

-Evolucionar… -Recuerda a Crown Clown y a Dark Boots.- Pero… ¿planea hacer que Stella evolucione para que salve a Lenalee? ¡¡Supervisor!! ¡Aunque se trate de Lenalee, no puede obligar a Stella a pelear de esa manera! ¡no es justo!

-Lo se, Reever… pero tengo la seguridad de que solo ella y Allen-kun son quienes podrán terminar con esta situación…

-¡¡Aún así!! ¡es solo su seguridad! ¡¿Qué cree que dirá Stella sobre esto?!!

-¿Te preocupa Stella, Reever?

-¡¡Claro que si!! ¡Tanto como cualquier otro de los exorcistas!

-A mi también…

-¡¿Y entonces?!

-Fue ella quien me pidió que la ayudara, Reever. –Lo interrumpe cortante.- Se que mi deseo por salvar a Lenalee es muy fuerte, pero jamás expondría a otro exorcista solo por un deseo personal.

-Y nunca lo hará, Komui-san. –Interrumpe Stella, asomándose por la puerta. Los dos se sorprenden de verla completamente curada.

-Stella… ¿¡tus heridas?! –Se pone de pie Komui, mirándola.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias a Kanda-san, creo. –Sonríe un poco, luego los mira.- A usted también, Reever-san, por favor le pido que me ayude. Con mi poder actual no podré ser de ninguna ayuda ni a Kanda-san ni a Allen… necesito ser más fuerte para poder salvar a Lenalee-san… -Dice pensando en Allen.

-Stella…

-Ser feliz buscando la felicidad de la otra persona… ¿no es así? –Le dice Komui. Ella asiente levemente.

-Supervisor… Stella… -Profiere Reever.

-Te haremos evolucionar, pero debes estar preparada para lo que eso significa. Tanto Allen como Lenalee sufrieron mucho para poder lograrlo.

-Lo entiendo... pero si no lo hago, no podré mirarlos a la cara nuevamente.

-De acuerdo... ¡hagámosolo entonces! -Propone emocionado Komui, por fin con esperanza.

-Gracias.-Responde ella entusiasmada.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pequeño teatro omake

(Salon de tatuajes)

Están ChibiStella, Allen y Lenalee en una sala de espera. Frente a ellos pasa Kanda, adolorido del pecho por el tatuaje que acaba de hacerse.

-¡Es Kanda-san...! ¡lo hizo...! -Dice Stella, asustada.

-Kanda... ¿Te dolió? -Le pregunta Lenalee.

-Yo pienso que no deberías seguir haciéndote crecer ese tatuaje, no hace más que asustar a las mujeres. -Comenta Allen.

-Pues a mi... me gusta... -Dice Stella sonrojada.- Por eso me hice uno igual.

-¡¡¿¿Ehhh??!! -Preguntan Allen y Lena.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Es un buen tatuaje! -Los regaña el espadachín. Se cierra el telón y salen las cabezas de Kanda serio y Stella sonriente, seguidos por los extrañados Allen y Lenalee.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--

Y listo, espero que les haya gustado, deja tu comentario, hasta pronto.

(Aidmoon, si me interesa lo que me dijiste, pero no hallo la manera de comunicarme contigo ni de ver tus dibujos...)

(Arine-dasiere-dono, a mi también me encanta tu fanfic)

Muchas gracias a Rukiachan25 y a roxas abraham por comentar; aunque aún les falta mucho para ganarle a Ichi-ichi-san y a Arine-dasiere-dono, jejeje... pero no se den por vencidos.

Ahora si, hasta pronto. (Vaya, ahora sí hable bastante...)


	14. Rebelión en la Orden Oscura

Disculpen que volví a atrasarme… jejeje… pero fue lo mismo que me detuvo la semana pasada; lo bueno es que ya terminó y lograré retomar el ritmo habitual. Por ahora, para compensar, aquí está el capítulo un poquito más largo, espero que les guste.

**14ª noche – Rebelión en la Orden Oscura**

Es una planicie verde, plagada de rocas y por la cual el viento sopla con intensidad, con el cielo gris y cubierto de nubes. Kanda va caminando cubierto por una capa café, abriéndose paso a través de la fuerte brisa, con un brazo al frente mientras carga su maleta con el otro, manteniendo un ojo cerrado y otro abierto para poder avanzar y ver lo más claramente posible.

-Si sigo por este camino, llegaré a Austria más rápido… -Dice para sí mientras recuerda una conversación con Maus, antes de que saliera de viaje.

-_¿Austria?_ –Pregunta extrañado el espadachín, mientras la bookgirl lo mira sonriente.

_-Si. A pesar de que era una copia, pude reconocer perfectamente el rostro de esa apóstol, su nombre es Agatha Stranz. Está en la lista bookman de los practicantes de ocultismo. _–Le muestra una fotografía de la mencionada.

_-¿Y es de ahí? _–Se aproxima hasta la mesa, donde ella tiene un mapa de Europa extendido, con un círculo señalando el lugar.

_-Si. Su pueblo natal está cerca de Wien, se llama Gartssburgo. Si estás planeando salir adelantado, será mejor que empieces por ese lugar. –_Señala con el dedo y luego lo mira con complicidad.

_-Gartssburgo… tú, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? –_Vuelve a mirarla con cierta desconfianza, pero ella se sienta y apoya su barbilla sobre sus manos, jovial.

_-Porque me da la sensación de que te gusta hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Además, es mi disculpa por llamarte cachorro. –_Le giña un ojo mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa. Kanda la mira y con gran esfuerzo logra mostrarle una levísima sonrisa. Su recuerdo termina y se ve ahora mirando una brújula para seguir las direcciones anotadas por la prometida de Lavi.

-Debo llegar rápido, de lo contrario ellos… -Piensa en Stella herida y Allen acostado en la cama del hospital. Aprieta el puño determinado y sigue adelante. Desde la distancia, Lulubell está observándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-El exorcista de la katana… -Musita la Noé. Instantes después, se ha transformado en gato y baja saltando por la pared rocosa para seguirlo de cerca.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stella está practicando con las máquinas del salón de entrenamiento para evitar los golpes de los cilindros y golpear en los blancos, luchando contra dos simultáneos que se desplazan de un lugar a otro obligándola a inclinarse sobre su espalda, saltar y dar un patada, pero es atacada por el giro del segundo, por lo que tiene que moverse hacia un lado y apoyarse con una mano en el piso, saltar y dar una patada en el segundo objetivo, inmovilizando a ambos cilindros y deteniendo su rotación. La joven da un salto apoyándose en sus manos y cae de pie, respirando un poco agitada.

-He perdido condición… si mi maestra me hubiera visto, ella… -Se pone azul, como si recordara algo desagradable.

-Esa cara se me hace muy familiar. –La interrumpe Allen, aproximándose. El también está recuperado.

-Allen… ¿cómo te sientes?

-… Tan bien como puede sentirse alguien en estas circunstancias. –Acota serio.- Komui-san dijo hace varios días que haríamos algo para rescatarla, pero aún no nos ha ordenado nada. –Le cuenta impaciente. Stella lo mira y hace un gesto de afirmación.

-Es verdad, Komui-san también me dijo que me ayudaría a evolucionar mi inocencia para poder ayudar a Lenalee-san, pero tampoco me ha dicho nada.

-Stella… ¿es verdad eso? –Le pregunta inquieto.- Ponerse hablar de evolucionar la inocencia es algo muy serio. –Baja el tono y la mirada.- Y peligroso…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. –Corrige ella.- Aún así, no veo nada claro mientras Komui-san no me diga nada.

-Pero Stella… -Comienza a hablar, pero ella lo detiene con la palma de la mano.

-¡Pero nada y punto! –Lo regaña determinada.

-De… de acuerdo. –Asiente Allen, doblegado.

Al mismo tiempo, Komui está parado frente a los comandantes supremos, con la boina entre las manos, en actitud seria, pero a la vez suplicante. Los viejos encapuchados permanecen silenciosos ante su presencia.

-… Es por eso que solicito que esta misión se apruebe. La existencia de esta sustancia es algo que pone en peligro el balance de la Inocencia, debemos detenerla a toda costa. –Explica consistente el supervisor.

-Supervisor Komui Lee, ¿no es esta una excusa para salvar a su hermana que ha sido secuestrada por estos individuos? –Pregunta uno de ellos.

-Aunque así fuera, hago esta solicitud como supervisor de la Orden, y en ningún momento como su familiar. ¡La inocencia es la inocencia! ¡no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ninguna, sea a manos de los Noé o de estos nuevos enemigos! –Agrega vehemente.

-¿Inocencia? –Inquiere otro.- ¿Quiere decir que Lenalee Lee estaba equipada con su inocencia a pesar de estar infectada con la sustancia roja? –Ataca sagaz. Komui traga saliva al escucharlo, pero asume y continúa.

-Si. En ese instante era la única opción, si no se las devolvíamos no podría ayudar en la batalla; y contra lo que se hubiese esperado, su fuerza de voluntad logró que se sobrepusiera y pudiera activarla.

-Y fue capturada junto con sus botas oscuras. –Regaña otro más.

-Eso no habla bien de ti, supervisor Komui.

-Aunque tenían los reportes y su investigación apuntaba a lo peligrosa que es esa sustancia para la inocencia, permitiste que Lenalee Lee la utilizara, y ahora ya no está. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no es una traidora y que no está vinculada con el enemigo con el cual se fue?

-¡¡Lenalee nunca haría algo así!! –Responde molesto.

-¿Quién está hablando? ¿El supervisor o el hermano? –Pregunta el anterior. Komui aprieta los puños y rechina los dientes, pero logra contenerse.

-Mis disculpas, pero no tenemos ninguna prueba de que tal cosa sea una opción.

-De cualquier forma, la hipótesis del corazón ya ha sido descartada, y nada nos garantiza que Lenalee Lee no esté muerta ya. No podemos arriesgar a ningún exorcista en una misión que no tenga como objetivo recuperar la inocencia o detener al Conde del Milenio.

-¡Pero comandantes…! –Trata de rebatir, pero se detiene, impotente.

-Es todo, supervisor Komui. Tu misión aquí es administrar y dirigir a los exorcistas y a la rama central en nuestra guerra contra los Akumas, así que vuelve a tus obligaciones.

-Si, señor. –Acepta derrotado. Momentos después, se encuentra subiendo por el elevador de vuelta a los pisos superiores. Se ha quitado los anteojos y está apoyado en la baranda mientras mira los pisos pasar frente a él al mismo tiempo que se desplaza.

-Lenalee… -Dice recordándola saludando sonriente.- Aunque los comandantes digan eso, la verdad… -Piensa confundido. La plataforma termina de elevarse y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Miranda, que parece estarlo esperando.

-Komui-san…

-¿Miranda?

-¿Cómo te fue con los comandantes? –Pregunta inquieta.

-… Se negaron. –Responde cabizbajo, sus palabras sorprenden a la castaña.- Esos viejos no tienen idea de lo que esa maldita cosa roja significa.-Agrega furioso.

-No es posible, Lenalee-chan… ¡pero las cosas no pueden quedarse de esa forma! Allen-kun y Lavi-san no van a quedarse tranquilos al escucharlo… -Le recuerda pensando en sus amigos.

-Lo se… y de hecho, cuento con eso. –Explica calculador.

-¿Komui-san?

-Miranda, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa. –Le dice serio. La señorita Lotto traga un poco de saliva y asiente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lenalee tiene grilletes en las muñecas y los tobillos que la tienen encadenada y sostenida desde las esquinas del techo, suspendiéndola y dejándola de pie en medio de una celda. Tiene el cabello suelto, rastros de sangre en su boca, su ropa toda rasgada y su piel llena de algunas cortadas. Su mirada luce vacía y su cuerpo débil por el maltrato. Frente a ella se abre la puerta del salón, por la cual entra Sarubi, que entra y cierra, mirándola por sobre el hombro al topar la madera nuevamente contra la roca.

-Buenas tardes, Lenalee Lee. –Saluda dándose la vuelta y acercándose de frente. Lenalee ni siquiera la mira por su debilidad, pero ella le sujeta la mandíbula y la obliga a cruzar sus ojos con los suyos.

-Sa…ru…bi… -Articula débilmente.- ¿Acaso ya es la hora de la dosis de la tarde? –Pregunta burlona, reuniendo un poco de fuerza.- Pensé que hoy era el turno de la de cabello rubio.

-No, todavía no es hora. –La suelta de golpe, lastimándole el cuello, pero no se queja.- Solo quería verte de cerca… no entiendo como es que aún te rehúsas a aceptar la bendición roja que todos nosotros recibimos, y que tú no quieres, aún siendo quien dice Helena-sama que eres.

-¿Y quién soy? ¿Otra vez eso de Lilith? Me harías un favor si me lo explicaras… -Dice sarcástica.

-Sururu tiene razón, eres un mero recipiente. –Dice con desprecio mientras toca con una mano la pared de roca.- No entiendo como es que Allen Walker se preocupa tanto por ti.

-¿Allen? –Salta al escuchar su nombre.

-Ara… veo que esa es la manera de captar tu atención.

-¿¡Qué quieres con Allen!? –Le reclama más seria.

-Por ahora nada… pero puede que pronto. ¿Sabes una cosa? Pensé que tu hermano no recordaría nada, pero parece ser que tiene una memoria mucho mejor que la tuya, Lenalee.

-¿Recordar? ¿mi hermano? –Pregunta extrañada, luego recuerda el instante cuando ella los encontró en la oficina de Komui.- _Mi nombre es Sarubi Wang…_

-_¿Wang?_ – Preguntó Komui.

-Dices que eres china, pero que no tienes ningún vínculo con tu tierra natal… eso no es más que una farsa. –Le dice con desprecio.

-¿Acaso tú también eres de China? –Le pregunta en la misma actitud.

-Si… también lo soy. –Nuevamente se acerca a ella y levanta su barbilla con su mano. Lenalee recupera el brillo en sus ojos e intenta un ataque desesperado.

-¡INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE! –Invoca activando sus botas oscuras, las cuales reaccionan con la crisis, electrocutándola, pero resiste el dolor y con sus botas da un giro para tomarla con el cuello con ellas y darle una vuelta en el aire, lanzándola a estrellarse contra una de las paredes, rompiéndola. En ese instante aprovecha para dar un salto de 180º sobre sí misma y cortar las cadenas de sus manos con sus piernas, cayendo de pie, pero se arrodilla doblegada por el dolor de la interferencia de ambas inocencias, sin embargo se pone de pie e intenta salir corriendo, pero al pasar por el agujero de la pared es interceptada por un rayo de fuego de Sarubi, que alcanza a darle en el hombro.- ¡¡Ahh!! –Profiere adolorida, pero no se detiene y activando su otokaze, sale volando para alejarse de ella; sin embargo, en el instante en que va a salir por una ventana, es interceptada por la esgrimista, que con su arma crisis logra impactarla en sus nueve zonas vitales al mismo tiempo (como el kuzuryusen de Kenshin), deteniéndola en el instante, rebotándola con la presión y mandándola a estrellarse en impulso contrario contra la pared, haciéndola rodar sobre el piso, donde varios guardias saltan sobre ella, deteniéndola violentamente.

-¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡¡suéltenme!! –Se queja casi llorando, pero el dolor es demasiado y se ve obligada a apagar sus botas para detener las chispas rojas, siendo nuevamente capturada.

-Deberíamos romperle las piernas. –Propone Sururu, guardando su sable.

-Quítense. –Ordena Sarubi a los guardias, todos retroceden al instante, dejando a Lenalee sobre el piso, tratando de ponerse de pie.- Helena-sama dijo que debía estar viva a toda costa.- Luego de decirlo, le propina una patada en el estómago que la levanta un poco y la hace caer tendida sobre el piso de nuevo, vomitando un poco de sangre que cubre la que ya manchaba su barbilla.

-¿Sarubi? –Pregunta su compañera.

-Dijo que viva, más también dijo que hiciéramos lo posible para mantenerla tranquila. –Agrega con complicidad. Su amiga sonríe y le da otra patada en la pierna izquierda.

-¡¡Aghh!! –Se queja Lenalee, tratando de activar otra vez su inocencia, pero no le da tiempo al recibir una patada en la cabeza por la apóstol pelirroja, que la deja desorientada.

-¿¡Qué esperan ustedes!? ¡¡¡golpéenla hasta el cansancio!!! ¡¡¡ahora!!!! –Les ordena a los guardias, quienes por un momento solo se quedan mirándose los unos a los otros, pero son sorprendidos por el fuego de sus manos y la espada de su compañera.

-Ahora. –Acota la segunda. Lenalee, que nuevamente intentaba ponerse de pie, es atacada violentamente por las patadas y puñetazos de todos los soldados, como si estuviese en medio de una turba.

-¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡¡aghh!!! ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! –Profiere mientras siente como si una manada de caballos le pasara encima.- Allen… Allen… ¡¡¡Allen!!! –Lo llama desesperada. En la orden, Allen se detiene en seco un momento al escuchar su voz.

-Lenalee… ¡Lenalee! –Se asoma por una ventana hacia el exterior, pensando en ella. Al cabo de un rato, el ataque ha terminado y Lenalee está tirada en el piso, con la ropa destrozada y la piel llena de moretones y raspones, llorando casi inconsciente.

-A… Allen… -Profiere casi inconsciente.

-¡Allen otra vez! –Se queja Sarubi, furiosa.- ¡¡Siempre es Allen, Allen, Allen!! ¡¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?! –La sujeta de lo que queda de su chaqueta de exorcista y la levanta frente a ella.- ¡¡¡Allen no vendrá a salvarte!!! ¡¡¿Entendiste?!! –La reta, pero se topa con que sus ojos la miran con una mezcla de tristeza y desafío.- Maldita… eres una Lee, después de todo… ¡¡no tienes derecho a ser Lilith-sama!! –Grita formando una bola de fuego con su mano y disponiéndose a quemarla, pero es detenida por Agatha, que le para la mano con su venda blanca.

-Helena-sama la quiere viva, Sarubi.

-Lo se… -La tira al suelo de nuevo, dándole la espalda y alejándose, seguida por Sururu. Agatha se aproxima y la mira con cierta lástima.

-Puede que Allen Walker si venga, pero de seguro no lo hará a tiempo… además, para ese momento ya no querrás que venga. –Le advierte en el mismo tono. Lenalee la mira débil antes de desvanecerse nuevamente.- Ahora eres la princesa que debe ser rescatada, pero pronto ya no lo serás…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lavi, ya vestido con su uniforme de exorcista, está esperando fuera de la habitación de Maus, que está terminando de ponerse el suyo, muy similar al de él, pero la chaqueta más pequeña y el pantalón y la camisa más tallados al cuerpo. Termina de amarrarse la venda en la cabeza y sale, con su yoyo enrollado en la mano. Al hacerlo, dirige su mirada a él, quien le sonríe.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si; eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-¿A mi?

-Eres tú el que no podría sobrevivir sin mí un solo momento. –Se adelanta caminando elegante, él se da prisa y la sigue, ubicándose a su lado.

-Puede que tengas razón. –Le sonríe un poco.- Pero Maus… no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, tú casi no conoces a Lenalee, y pedirte que te involucres en esto sería demasiado, así que…

-La razón por la que finalmente vine a la Orden fue para estar a tu lado, tonto. –Lo interrumpe cerrando los ojos y hablando un poco fuerte.- Así que si te pones a hacer tonterías, es mi deber como tu prometida el hacerlas contigo. Además, conozco muy bien a Lenalee-san por cómo la describes en tus cartas, aunque claro, después de lo de Yuu, eso dejó de ser un método confiable.

-Jejejeje… eso fue un caso especial.

-Lo se. En parte es por eso que hago esto. –Le dice pensando en la actitud de él hacia Lenalee.- A los enemigos hay que tenerlos más cerca que a tus amigos, o por lo menos eso dice un filósofo ruso.

-¿No era Alemán?

-Era Ruso, y era conocido del maestro Bookman.

-Oye… ¿cuál enemigo? –Le pregunta perdido dentro del tema.- ¿Te refieres a Lenalee?

-Por supuesto que no. –Le dice comprensiva, luego desvía el rostro y murmura un poco.- Lavi idiota…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Dije que hay que darse prisa, de seguro Allen-kun y Stella-chan comenzarán su movimiento de un momento a otro.

-Si.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Intermedio de -man

Fin del intermedio

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stella está frente a Reever y Komui en la división científica. El supervisor está frente a la joven de cabello negro, portando un collar de lapislázuli entre sus manos, mirándola serio. Ella lo observa de la misma manera.

-Stella, te prometí que te ayudaría a evolucionar tu inocencia, pero por ahora no podré hacerlo. –Se disculpa acercándose hacia ella.

-Pero, Komui-san... ¿por qué dices algo así? ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta extrañada.

-Stella, te mandé llamar para entregarte esto. –Le pone el accesorio alrededor del cuello, abrochándoselo por detrás. Stella se levanta el cabello para acomodárselo debajo, dejando caer la piedra sobre su pecho, la cual resplandece con un brillo azulado.

-Esto es…

-Esta sustancia posee la característica de que emite vibraciones muy similares a las de la inocencia en estado sólido, y según nuestros experimentos, los niveles de actividad de la inocencia aumentan exponencialmente al estar expuesta a ella. –Le explica serio, ella lo escucha sorprendida.

-Es increíble… pero… ¿quiere decir que portar este collar me hará más poderosa?

-Ojalá fuera tan simple. –Responde Reever.- El collar hará que las partículas de energía de tu inocencia se muevan más rápidamente y vibren aceleradas, pero eso hará que la carga de la inocencia sea más pesada para ti.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Quiere decir que esto me hará más débil!? –Se queja extrañada.

-No te precipites, Stella. Dije que no te ayudaría de frente, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga. De hecho, este es el método más efectivo para hacerte evolucionar rápidamente.

-Aún no comprendo… -Se le dibujan seis puntos en una burbuja de pensamiento.

-Será como esos peleadores de la televisión que se ponen conchas de tortuga de cien kilos en la espalda para entrenar. –Explica el jefe de departamento.- Si logras dominar la presión que la inocencia ejercerá sobre tu cuerpo al activarla, tu poder y tu nivel de sincronización de seguro aumentarán a un nivel mayor.

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que podré ser como Allen!? –Pregunta emocionada.

-Eso depende de ti. Tu inocencia va a forzar su nivel, pero solo si eres capaz de controlarla por completo, podrás desarrollar su forma verdadera, y se que la tuya es especial… puede que tanto como la de Allen. –Augura el supervisor.

-Muchas gracias, Komui-san, pero… ¿a qué te refieres con que no podrás ayudarme de frente?

-Se refiere a que no dejará que vayamos a salvar a Lenalee. –Los interrumpe Allen, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Stella dirige su mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

-Allen…

-¿¡No es así, Komui-san!? –Ataca agresivo, caminando rápido hacia él y tomándolo por la camisa.

-¡Allen! –Trata de intervenir, Stella, pero Reever la detiene por el brazo. Ella vuelve a mirarlo y él responde asintiendo con la cabeza. Los ojos de Stella tiemblan por un segundo, estando confundida, pero luego asiente. Uno de los golems de la orden está flotando en la esquina de la habitación monitoreando todo.

-No puedo permitirlo, Allen. Son órdenes de los comandantes… y aunque se trate de Lenalee, no podemos hacer nada. –Le dice pesimista.

-¡¡Y yo no puedo permitir que Lenalee esté perdida!! ¿¡qué rayos te pasa!? ¡¡Se trata de tu hermana!!

-¡¡Es una exorcista y debe estar preparada para las consecuencias de serlo!! ¡¡todos ustedes lo saben!! –Regaña en tono elevado, pero es contestado por el puño de Allen, que le manda a volar los anteojos y la boina al piso de un golpe. Reever y Stella se quedan sorprendidos de la acción mientras al supervisor le corre un poco de sangre de la boca.

-… No dejaré que esto pase. –Sentencia decidido el exorcista, mirándolo serio y con ojos determinados. Por un momento Komui lo mira con orgullo, pero luego endura la mirada y se lo quita de encima, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿Y qué harás para evitarlo, Allen?

-Me iré a salvarla, aún y cuando eso signifique ir en contra de tus órdenes.

-… ya veo. –Contesta mientras se agacha para recoger sus anteojos y se los pone nuevamente.- En ese caso no me queda más opción que dar la orden de que te detengan, Allen Walker.- Chasquea los dedos y al instante tres pares de centinelas entran a la habitación para atraparlo; él vuelve a ver a Stella, quien rápidamente asiente y corre a su lado.

-Discúlpame, Komui-san, pero no nos dejas otra salida. –Se disculpa Walker mirándolo con calidez. Komui lo mira de la misma forma, asintiendo levemente.- ¡¡Crown Clown!! –Activa su inocencia, toma a Stella por la cintura y ambos son envueltos por la capa blanca de payaso, que utilizan para salir volando por la puerta de la oficina.

-¡Tras ellos! ¡no permitan que Allen Walker y Stella Jaques abandonen el edificio de la orden! –Ordena marcial, al tiempo que todos los subordinados salen tras ellos. Reever lo mira sorprendido, acercándose un poco a él, mientras éste se limpia la sangre de la boca con la manga de la camisa.

-Supervisor… ¿está seguro de esto?

-Es la única manera… -Responde sin mirarlo.- Confío en ti, Allen… Stella, se que puedes hacerlo… -Murmura para si, luego se dirige hacia Reever sacando su pistola y quitándole el seguro.- Esto comienza ahora, vamos.

-Supervisor… de acuerdo. –Asiente preparado. Mientras tanto, Allen y Stella aterrizan en uno de los pisos inferiores, su capa se encoge y prepara su garra para luchar, mientras su compañera también se prepara.

-INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE.- Invoca Stella, al hacerlo, su collar brilla y hace que su cuerpo se sienta pesado, pero logra equilibrarse.- Allen, debemos salir de aquí. –Le urge preocupada.

-Lo se, lo más seguro es que la vía fluvial esté vigilada, así que deberemos salir por la entrada del desfiladero.

-¡¿EEHHH?! Pero… pero… -Dice un poco temerosa. Al fondo las sirenas de alarma comienzan a sonar mientras la actividad comienza a acelerarse.

-_Atención, atención, Allen Walker y Stella Jaques han desobedecido órdenes y directas e intentan fugarse de la orden; a todos los buscadores y exorcistas disponibles, se les ordena capturarlos._ –Se oye la voz por los intercomunicadores.

-Aún puedo decir que te obligué a venir conmigo si lo deseas. –Vuelve a mirarla comprensivo, pero ella se acerca a él y le toma la mano, negando con la cabeza.

-Salvemos juntos a Lenalee… también debemos alcanzar a Kanda-san. –Le dice animada.

-Stella… -La mira sorprendido, luego esboza una sonrisa.- Bien, ¡vamos entonces!

-¡Si!

-¿Y a donde se dirigen-de aru? –Los interrumpe Crowley, cerrándoles el camino de escape.

-Crowley… ¡no tenemos tiempo de explicarlo, pero si no salimos de este lugar, Lenalee tal vez muera! –Le explica desesperado.- ¡Por favor, déjanos pasar!

-Allen… sabes que debo hacer esto… ¡así que no te resistas! –Cambia a su modo vampiro y se prepara para arremeter, pero Stella se adelanta y entra en la forma de la inocencia de Crowley, golpeándolo en el rostro habiéndose desplazado hacia él en un segundo, pateándolo y procediendo a impulsarse en él para seguir avanzando, Allen se limita a seguirla rápidamente mientras su amigo cae contra el piso, sorprendido por el ataque.

-Perdónanos, Crowley…

-Vaya que fue rápido… -Dice el vampiro, levemente sonriente. Allen y Stella corren y dan la vuelta por el pasillo, donde ambos se quedan parados en seco ante los nuevos oponentes que encuentran en su camino. Los ojos de ambos se dilatan al extremo mientras sus rostros reflejan sorpresa y cierto grado de terror, al haber estado tan cerca de la puerta y ahora toparse con esa sorpresa.

-No… no es posible… ¡¿tú?! –Pregunta Allen.

-Pero si es… mi maestra… -La reconoce Stella, azul del miedo. Ante ellos están Cross y Ondine, que finalmente han llegado a la orden en medio de toda la conmoción.

-Time record… -Musita Miranda, escondida en las vigas superiores, aislando el tiempo del vestíbulo de la salida de los pasillos interiores, así que cuando los buscadores llegan persiguiéndolos y entran por la puerta, de inmediato salen de ella, como si viniesen del otro lado.

-¿Eh? ¿qué está pasando? –Se preguntan entre ellos.

-Allen-kun… por favor, huye rápido… -Profiere la exorcista. Frente a la puerta, el general pelirrojo saca la Judgement y le apunta a su discípulo, no sin su sarcasmo acostumbrado.

-Vaya, vaya, no tuviste suficiente con la hermana de Komui, sino que ahora le pones las manos encima a otra chica linda. Y yo que pensé que no te había enseñado nada útil… -Comenta antes de echar por la boca el humo del cigarro.

-¡Maestro! ¿¡que rayos estás haciendo aquí!?

-El general Cross… -Lo reconoce Miranda, observando la situación desde el techo. Al mismo tiempo, Stella, visiblemente aterrada, observa a la hermosa maestra de cabello azul largo, que con solo moverse rodea todo de brisa helada.- ¿Quién será esa persona? Esa chaqueta… -Distingue el color dorado del abrigo de la mujer.

-Stella; veo que has descuidado tu entrenamiento. No recuerdo que fueses tan flácida la última vez que te vi. –Regaña miserablemente, minimizando a su alumna.

-Flácida… -Repite rodeada de humo negro.

-Allen, no hay tiempo de explicar, pero tú y esta niña no pueden irse juntos; así que, si me disculpas… -Dice calmado levantando su arma.

-¿Juntos? ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, maestro?!

-¡Necesitamos ir a salvar a Lenalee-san! ¡Ustedes no están al tanto de lo que está sucediendo! –Agrega Stella.

-¡¡Cállate, estúpida alumna!! –La regaña Ondine. Al instante la joven Jaques tiene una x dibujada en la boca.- Son ustedes los que no tienen idea de lo que está pasando. –Agrega mientras su arco de hielo se forma alrededor de su mano, como si fuera una flor que se abre.- INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE… ARCO DE LA CAZADORA.

-El verdadero… Arco de la cazadora… -Tiembla de miedo Stella, pero Allen le pone la mano en el hombro y asiente.

-Concéntrate en salir. –Le dice su compañero. Ella lo mira nerviosa, pero asiente.

-¡Judegement!

-¡Eternal! –Invocan ambos generales; él dispara varias balas progresivas mientras ella, con un solo movimiento del arco, hace volar hacia ellos una lluvia de flechas de hielo.

-¡¡INOCENCIA… MARTILLO CRECIENTE, SELLO DE FUEGO!!! –Grita Stella invocando la inocencia de Lavi y creando un torbellino de fuego que ataca las flechas, pero estás no se derriten, ante la sorpresa de ella.- ¡¿qué?!

-¡¡Stella!! –La llama Allen, abrazándola y envolviéndose ambos en la capa de payaso, volando hacia arriba y evitando los impactos.

-¡¡Basta, Allen!! ¡¡no tienes idea de lo que haces al permanecer al lado de esa chica!!

-¡¡Ustedes son los que no entienden!!! –Responde Allen; cuando se sorprende de ver que Cross ha invocado el ataúd de Maria y se prepara para liberarla.

-¡Allen…! –Le dice Stella.

-Es Maria… ¡¡Debemos huir rápido!! –Dice tratando de volar, pero les corta el camino una lluvia de flechas que forma una pared de estalactitas de hielo que les impide alejarse; ambos vuelven a ver acorralados mientras la inocencia de Cross ya está liberada y comienza a cantar, lanzando sus ondas directo a los cerebros de ambos, que comienzan a gritar del dolor.- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! –Gritan ambos sujetándose la cabeza, Allen con una mano para no soltar a Stella, ya que aún siguen en el aire.

-Ahora… -Prosigue Ondine, apunta su arco nuevamente hacia ellos y está a punto de disparar, pero de la nada una serpiente de fuego logra romper a través de la pared de hielo formada por ella, a lo que sigue un yoyo que, estirándose llega y envuelve en la cinta a Allen y Stella, amarrándolos y halándolos hacia fuera de la puerta, sorprendiendo a ambos generales.

-Ese es… -Lo reconoce Cross. Cuando el humo se disipa, aparecen Lavi y Maus, él carga a Allen mientras ella ayuda a Stella a sostenerse.

-¡Si nos disculpan, tenemos una persona que salvar! –Les dice Lavi.

-¡Y está bien si no lo agradecen! –Agrega Maus, gritando con su mano derecha alrededor de la boca, para que suene más fuerte.

-¡¡No podemos permitirlo!! –Interviene Komui, habiendo pasado por la puerta seguido del resto de buscadores gracias a que Miranda ha apagado su inocencia.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que no lo harías… -Se burla Allen, incorporándose.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Jamás permitiría que solo tú fueras el héroe.

-Ya veo…

-¡¡Basta de eso!! –Lo regaña Maus, golpeándolo con el yoyo en la cabeza, cuando son interrumpidos por el disparo del arma de Komui, que golpea con la bala a un lado de la puerta junto a ellos.

-Komui-san… -Dice Allen; luego asiente extendiendo su capa de Crown Clown y envolviendo a sus amigos con él, desplazándose hacia fuera de la orden, desapareciendo de su vista. Miranda y Crowley llegan al lado de Komui al comprobar que han escapado, los tres aliviados en el fondo.

-Te lo encargo, Allen-kun… -Musita el supervisor; luego se topa con Cross, que lo mira serio, igual que su acompañante.

-General Cross… ¿¡general Medici!? –La reconoce sorprendido.

-Komui… no has cambiado nada.

-Escucha, Komui; sea lo que sea, no podemos permitir lo que acabas de hacer. –Comenta el general.

-Permitir… -Repite el Lee.

-Stella y Allen Walker… su encuentro… su destino… aquello marcado a suceder por un capricho del pasado… su despertar es inevitable ahora. –Agrega Ondine. Los exorcistas y el supervisor se quedan extrañados ante sus palabras, mientras Cross escucha cabizbajo, reflexivo.

-Solo espero que logren salvar a la chica sin que eso suceda… -Termina el general, mientras la maestra de Stella mira seria a todos. En el exterior, Allen vuela cuesta abajo del risco con Stella entre los brazos mientras Lavi hace lo mismo sobre su martillo, con Maus abrazándolo. A medio camino se detienen al encontrarse con un vehículo dirigible de hélice que Komui preparó para ellos antes de iniciar el plan.

-Esto es… -Profiere Stella.

-Komui-san. –Dice Allen, agradecido. Momentos después, los cuatro exorcistas han despegado en la nueva nave alejándose de la orden. Stella luce preocupada por lo que viene, pero sujeta su collar con fuerza y mira determinada hacia el horizonte, junto con Allen. Maus está con los brazos cruzados, en la misma actitud, pero Lavi se acerca hacia ella y la abraza, ella apoya su cabeza sobre él y sonríe un poco.

-No hay duda que terminé haciendo tonterías junto contigo…

-Es lo que sacas por pegarte mucho tiempo a mí. –Sonríe el exorcista. Allen por su parte, sigue con la mirada hacia el frente, muy serio.

-Vamos por ti, Lenalee. –Profiere determinado; luego mira a Stella, también preocupado por lo sucedido con Cross y Ondine antes de salir.

-_Maestra… _-Piensa Stella.-_ ¿A qué se referían con que no debemos estar juntos...? Allen…_ -Recuerda las palabras de sus maestros, confundida. Por su parte, Lenalee está aún encerrada en el castillo Blavatski mientras en la orden, los recién llegados se preparan a relatar los hechos al mayor de los Lee.

+-+-+-+-+-

-Parece ser que después de todo tendremos que intervenir… -Se escucha la voz de Road, solo se ven sus pies, con Lero junto a ella.

-Nunca pensé que por fin me llamarían a jugar. –Se oye la voz de alguien más, una chica de tono agudo.

-Lo mejor será un acercamiento discreto, supongo. Vamos entonces, Road, Serena. –Les dice Tykki, acomodándose el sombrero y caminando por un sendero.

-¡Vamos ya, Tykki!

-Si, vamos pues. –Responde el Noé, complaciente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Continuará)

Y listo, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a los compañers que se están sumando a comentar en la historia. Solo no me quedó claro respecto a Uzumaki and Hyuuga Girls, si quien comentó era la Uzumaki o la Hyuuga… y también gracias a Anko Mitarashi y a bet. (Hay muchos nicks de Naruto por aquí, jejeje…)

Ah, si, cuando leí el comentario me sorprendí, pero ya me ha pasado antes… y la verdad, Ichi-ichi-san, yo… debo decirte que… yo no soy una chica… soy un chico… creo que ya lo había dicho en un capítulo, pero no importa, jejeje…

Erhem, fuera de eso, nuevamente disculpen el retraso; por favor, deja tu opinión, que así puedo saber cosas para aplicar al fanfic, como darle mayor impulso al StellaxKanda, que todo el mundo está pidiendo… jejeje… bueno, hasta pronto.


	15. Destinos entramados

15ª noche – **Destinos entramados**

La aeronave de aire caliente y caldera en la que viajan Allen y los demás está descendiendo en medio de un bosque del trecho teutónico de Käuf, a medio país y aún lejos de la frontera Austriaca que Kanda ya ha alcanzado. El bookman junior está encargándose del pilotaje del globo junto con Maus, que está regulando la presión de la caldera para mantener el volumen del aire. Allen está mirando un mapa mientras Stella se limita a asomarse por la borda y contemplar el paisaje, emocionada, curiosa de ver que su nave aterriza en un claro del bosque.

-¿Ya vamos a aterrizar? –Pregunta inconforme.- Yo quería seguir volando un rato más… ¿no, Allen? –Lo mira con entusiasmo, topándose con el serio rostro del exorcista; sin embargo, al oírla hablar, él vuelve a mirarla y de inmediato le esboza una sonrisa.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado, Stella; pero ya está oscureciendo y van más de dos días que estamos arriba de esta cosa. –Le explica refiriéndose a los bookmen, ambos con ojeras.

-Allen… -Profiere inquieta ante su hermética actitud.

-Es cierto, es cierto, ya tengo muchas ganas de comer y dormir. –Agrega Lavi, desvelado.

-A mi también me encanta ver el paisaje, Stella-chan, pero si no le damos de comer a este par de barriles sin fondo, ya no tendrán combustible para hacer nada más que llorar como bebés. –Comenta Maus.

-¡¿Llorar?! ¡¿barril sin fondo?! ¡no me confundas con Allen! –Regaña el Junior.

-¿Lo ves? Si no tiene su siesta diaria, se pone de muy mal humor. –Explica la bookgirl. Allen y Stella los miran sonriendo forzadamente, con una gota en la cabeza; pero luego Allen se pone enojado ante las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy un llorón y un barril sin fondo, Lavi?... –Cuestiona sombrío, mostrando sus ojos blancos y colmillos de sierra. Lavi se pone nervioso ante la temida actitud de Walker.

-Allen, yo… -Profiere Lavi, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Y no lo eres? Siempre pensé que eras muy tierno al ser tan sensible y ser capaz de comer tanto. –Interviene Maus, delicada. Sus palabras y actitud sonrojan a los tres exorcistas que la acompañan.

-Bueno, yo… -Responde Allen, poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza, nervioso.

-¡Pero claro que yo también lloro, si, si! –Interviene nuevamente el Junior, tomándola de la mano una vez la nave ha aterrizado y bajando junto con ella, apuntándose el ojo y mostrándole su lacrimal, a lo que ella reacciona sonriendo complacida de sus celos.

-Será mejor que armemos una fogata para hacer algo de cenar, ¿les parece? –Propone Stella, jovial, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Si, es una buena idea. –Dice el peliblanco. Maus, con naturalidad toma del brazo a Lavi y camina a su lado siguiendo a los demás exorcistas; por su parte, el pelirrojo se acomoda para ir junto a ella sin soltarla; Allen se adelanta solo y Stella baja una canasta con las provisiones de la nave para preparar algo de comer, siguiéndolos apresurada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kanda ha llegado a Gratssburgo y está revisando documentos en la hemeroteca del pueblo; los periódicos viejos hacen referencia a la muerte de Agatha, registrada en una primera plana de hace cinco años. El exorcista mira la foto de la niña del artículo y luego recuerda a la peliblanca que se enfrentó a Maus en la orden; reconociéndola como la misma, pero ya mayor.

-Así que la información de Maus en verdad era confiable… -Sonríe un poco.- Será mejor investigar el supuesto lugar de la muerte, de seguro hay algo interesante. -Guarda la hoja del periódico en su chaqueta y se da la vuelta para salir del edificio. El gato negro lo observa desde una ventana, siguiendo sus movimientos con sus ojos amarillos; pero no es la única, dos sujetos disfrazados con boinas y abrigos largos parecen observarlo desde una esquina de la calle, pretendiendo perder el tiempo. El exorcista de la katana logra sentir su acecho, pero no toma ninguna acción aún; sin embargo, alguien más observa la escena sin ser detectada.

-Será una buena prueba de tus habilidades, es como si lo hubiésemos mandado a hacer. –Se escucha una voz femenina hablándole a otra, mirando a Kanda desde un tejado.

-Si… lo será. –Responde su acompañante.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Allen y Lavi han encendido una fogata y están sentados, Allen apoyado en un árbol y Lavi en un tronco caído, observando las llamas en medio de la penumbra que se cierne sobre el bosque, mientras Maus mueve con un cucharón un guiso que está sobre la fogata y Stella corta algunos vegetales para agregarle a la mezcla, las dos lucen bastante entretenidas, riéndose ligeramente la una con la otra entre tanto y tanto.

-Hey, Lavi… -Lo llama su compañero, mientras las chicas trabajan hacendosas.

-¿Qué sucede, Allen?

-¿Está bien que no les ayudemos en nada? Siento que deberíamos hacer algo más… -Comenta culpable, pero Lavi lo mira despreocupado.

-Te aseguro que está bien así; hay momentos en los que el ambiente que las mujeres proyectan es tan intenso que solo estorbaríamos.

-Aún no lo comprendo…

-En mis viajes como Bookman he aprendido que las mujeres necesitan su espacio en tres momentos; cuando están cambiándose de ropa, cuando están platicando entre ellas y cuando están cocinando. Si llegas a interrumpirlas en cualquiera de esas situaciones, tu vida está destinada a terminar.

-Ohh… Sabes mucho de estas cosas. –Dice Allen, admirado.

-Bueno, un poco. –Responde presumido.

-… Un poco… Así que las mujeres necesitamos nuestro espacio, ¿no, Lavi…? –Pregunta Maus, proyectando su sombra encima de él, mostrándole su cara siniestra, con el cucharón entre las manos.

-Ma… Maus, bueno, yo me refería a… -Trata de explicar, nervioso. Stella los mira desde junto al fuego, cierra los ojos al escucharse el ruido del cucharón estrellándose contra algo duro, luego abre un ojo para cerciorarse y mira a Lavi con el instrumento doblado sobre la cabeza.

-Así que tienes a muchas mujeres cambiándose de ropa y cocinando para ti… -Insiste aún sombría.- Lavi idiota… -Vuelve el rostro, inconscientemente celosa.

-¡!No es eso!! ¡¡Me refiero a que he evitado acercarme a las mujeres en todas esas situaciones para tener una larga vida!! ¡¡pero tú eres diferente!! –Le ruega con los ojos cerrados, llorando y abrazándola por la cintura. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza mientras Stella solo sonríe.- ¡¡A ti no te interrumpo…!! –Luego baja el tono de su voz y se escucha más serio.- A ti no te interrumpo… Porque me gusta que cocines para mi… y aún más porque luces feliz al hacerlo… y me hace feliz que lo hagas…

-Lavi… -Profiere ella, ruborizada.

-Y claro, además encendí el fuego y fui hasta el lago a traer el agua, así que lo menos que podrías hacer; además del hecho de que si yo cocinara, todos… -Comienza a explicar con el dedo levantado, pero es interrumpido por otro cucharonazo que le estrella la cabeza contra el piso, creando un pequeño cráter y dejándolo con el cuello torcido.- Au… -Profiere aplastado.

-Lavi idiota… -Se aleja furiosa. Allen se aproxima a verlo con ojos de raya horizontal.

-Me parece que sabes menos de mujeres de lo que pensaba…

-Que va, si la tengo comiendo de mi mano… -Dice apenas consciente.

-No me convence lo que dices. –Agrega Allen, desconfiado. Sin embargo, mientras hablan, Maus está sirviendo un poco del guiso en un plato y soplándolo delicadamente con su boca, luego regresa y se inclina junto a Lavi, ayudándolo a incorporarse y dándole el plato con la mano.

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías? Ahora tendré que curarte. –Le dice preocupada, tomando un poco del guiso con la cuchara y soplándolo con la boca, luego se lo da a Lavi directo en la suya, dejando sorprendido a Walker.- ¿Está rico? –Pregunta la pelirroja, sonrojada. Lavi traga y asiente sonriente.

-Si, mucho.

-¿Te duele? –Inquiere mimosa.

-Me dolerá menos si me das un… -Dice estirando los labios para darle un beso, pero no logra terminar la expresión.

-¿Bocado más? –Lo interrumpe metiéndole otra cucharada de lleno en la boca, alegre, dejándolo frío.

-Vaya, Lavi, si más que tu prometida, parece tu mam… -Comienza a decir Allen, pero al instante es silenciado por la poderosa mirada de la Bookgirl.

-¿Qué no puedo ser considerada con mi prometido, Allen Walker? –Regaña posesiva.

-No, no, no dije nada… -Se excusa riendo nervioso, luego mira al frente y se topa con Stella, que está pasándole un plato de guiso para él.

-Espero que te guste, Allen. –Le dice animada.

-Si, muchas gracias. –Responde cortés, tomando el plato entre sus manos. Sin embargo, al hacerlo es asaltado por un recuerdo de la última comida que compartieron al aire libre con Lenalee.

-_La próxima vez te cocinaré algo… te lo prometo._ –Le dijo avergonzada.

-Lenalee… -Musita inconscientemente, pero Stella logra escucharlo, perdiendo todo entusiasmo en el momento. Maus y Lavi también detienen su propio juego al sentir el cambio en el ambiente. La joven de cabello oscuro baja la mirada y permanece silenciosa.

-Cómelo, necesitas reponer fuerzas. –Le solicita poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.- Iré a recolectar un poco más de leña para la fogata.

-¿Stella? –Pregunta Allen, sin entender lo sucedido. Stella se aleja con dirección al río cerca de ellos, sin decir nada más. Maus aprieta la mano de Lavi, mirándolo tierna, luego se pone de pie y sale detrás de la joven.

-¡Stella! –La llama apresurada. Lavi vuelve a mirar a Allen y niega con la cabeza.

-Deberías fijarte más en lo que dices, Allen.

-Lavi… -Luego dirige su mirada hacia el frente.- Stella…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Komui está a solas en su oficina junto con Bookman, Ondine y Cross, quien fuma un cigarrillo despreocupadamente, sentado en el sofá junto a su colega, mientras el viejo está a un lado en el sillón, y el supervisor está detrás de su escritorio, con los codos sobre la mesa, mirándolos expectante, siguiendo con los ojos el humo que se esparce frente al general.

-Ya estamos aquí, así que me gustaría que me contara lo que sucede, general. –Le dice Komui, impaciente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… ¿no tienes que explicar a los comandantes lo sucedido con el escape de los exorcistas? –Responde Cross, desganado.

-Ellos escaparon… es todo lo que importa ahora, y ya me encargaré del resto luego. Por ahora me parece más importante escuchar su argumento. ¿Qué es todo ese asunto sobre Allen y Stella? ¿A qué se refieren con el despertar? –Pregunta aún más inquieto. La maestra de Stella parece animarse a tomar la palabra, así que Cross no responde.

-Encontré a Stella hace ocho años, luego de que su villa natal en las afueras de Lyon fuese arrasada por lo que oficialmente se registró como una invasión de Akumas.

-Lyon… -Repite Komui.- Es verdad, escuché un reporte sobre eso, fue casi un año después de que llegué a la orden… esa fue una misión de Kanda-kun.

-La verdad es, que es verdad que los Akumas atacaron la aldea, pero no fueron ellos quienes la destruyeron. –Explica más seria.- De hecho, según testigos, el niño exorcista que llegó a la escena fue capaz de derrotarlos; sin embargo, no fue oponente para la verdadera causa de esa tragedia.- Cierra los ojos, recordando dolorosamente.- Pobre chico, debió ser algo que difícilmente podrá olvidar.

-Kanda-kun… -Repite el supervisor.

-… Efectivamente había una inocencia en esa aldea; pero ya había reaccionado con un usuario compatible. De hecho, este usuario nació con ella ya en su interior.

-Parasitario… -Recuerdan a Allen de niño, con su mano envuelta con el guante.

-Si, pero esta inocencia perdió el control y su desbalance hizo que un Noé apareciera; ese que mató a todos en la aldea en un instante, estando sincronizado con la inocencia. Destruyó todo en un radio bastante amplio a su alrededor, dejando vivo solo al exorcista que estaba en el lugar.

-Un Noé… Kanda-kun no reportó nada en el informe… ¿de qué se trata esto? –Pregunta incrédulo.- ¡Además es imposible que un Noé se sincronice con la inocencia! ¡su naturaleza es la opuesta!

-… Cuando yo llegué al lugar, lo único que encontré fue la aldea devastada… había montañas de cadáveres por todos lados y un chico lleno de heridas que estaban curándose solas, muy asustado. –Recuerda a Kanda con apariencia de unos trece años, temblando, lleno de sangre. Ella se inclina hacia él y lo acaricia un poco, luego se dirige al centro del pueblo, donde la niña que liberó el poder destructivo está arrodillada, casi inconsciente y llorando, es Stella, que luce como niña pequeña.

-¿Y qué sucedió con esa Noé? –Pregunta el supervisor, temeroso de la respuesta.

-… Komui… -Profiere la peliazul.- Allen Walker es aquel que heredó el permiso del 14º, ¿no es así?

-Es verdad, pero no veo la relación.

-Nuestro problema aquí, es algo llamado resonancia. –Agrega Cross.- Cuando dos entes latentes similares están el uno cerca del otro, son mucho más propensos a despertar debido a la resonancia de sus energías.

-… Es decir, sus esencias se llaman la una a la otra, obligándose a salir. –Acota Ondine. Al escucharlos, Komui se pone de pie, sorprendido, mientras Bookman vuelve a mirarlos de la misma forma.

-¿¡¡Quieres decir que Stella…!!? ¡¡¿Stella es un…?!! –No se atreve a pronunciarlo, sorprendido.

-Stella, al igual que Allen Walker, ha heredado la voluntad de un miembro del clan Noé.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Pregunta Bookman, espantado. Komui trata de tranquilizarse y se sienta de regreso en su silla, asimilando la información recibida mientras Cross se limita a exhalar más humo por la boca.

-Me parece asqueroso que fumes de esa manera. –Lo reprende la general.

- Vaya, solo faltaba que fueras más regañona que Cloud.

-Pero… ¿y cómo es que ustedes saben esto? –Retoma el supervisor, preocupado. Los dos generales se miran mutuamente y asienten.

-Es una larga historia. Después de que encontré a Stella, me dediqué a entrenarla para darle control sobre su inocencia; lo mismo que Marian hizo con Allen Walker; con la esperanza de que ese par nunca se encontrara.

-¿Por la… resonancia?

-… Cuando los amantes se encuentren, el fuego de su amor hará arder el mundo que conocen… y la puerta se abrirá… ¿no es así? –Comenta Cross. Komui nuevamente guarda silencio ante sus palabras.

-Los registros dicen que el 14º traicionó al Conde del Milenio e hizo un trato con la inocencia… pero no estuvo solo. Lo que se sabe es que hubo dos miembros del clan Noé que se amaron tan intensamente que fueron la envidia de toda la creación; tanto era su amor, que cuando él se fue, ella lo siguió hasta la muerte, con la promesa de algún día renacer para volver a su lado. –Explica Bookman.

-Es como él dice. –Apoya Cross.

-Pero cuando eso suceda, su amor no será lo único que renacerá. –Agrega Ondine.

-… Y es justo en este momento en que los apóstoles rojos han hecho su aparición. –Sigue el general.- Es como si el destino trajera a todos los actores para representar una obra escrita hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces debemos preguntarnos qué cosa es lo que va a despertar… -Infiere el supervisor.

-Exactamente. Pero más importante es detener que lo haga. –Ambos van poniéndose de pie, Cross toma a la Judgement y le quita el seguro, mientras Ondine tensa su arco.- Por eso…

-… Vamos a cazar alumnos. –Sentencian poderosos. Komui no encuentra argumentos para detenerlos, solo vuelve la mirada.

-Solo les pido que hagan lo posible para detener todo esto.

-Descuida, eso es lo de menos. –Sonríe Cross. Los cuatro se quedan de pie por un momento.

-_Allen-kun, Stella-chan…_ -Piensa el supervisor.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Stella está arrodillada a la orilla del río, mirando su reflejo en el agua que fluye, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos. Su joven rostro denota confusión y celos, así como frustración por sentir dichas emociones.

-¿Por qué estoy llorando? Entiendo que Allen está preocupado por Lenalee, pero aún así… yo… debo ser una mala persona… -Llora suavemente, buscando la forma de contenerse.

-… Todo lo contrario, Stella-chan. –La interrumpe Maus, acercándose a ella.

-¡Maus-san! –La reconoce, pasándose la manga del traje sobre los ojos se borra las lágrimas, pero sus cuencas inflamadas y enrojecidas la delatan.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, solo me preocupé un poco al verte salir corriendo de esa forma. –Explica la hermosa pelirroja en un tono mezclado de indiferencia y preocupación. Stella sonríe levemente avergonzada.

-No fue mi intención, fue solo que…

-Que parece que Allen-kun no aprecia nada de lo que haces por él, ¿no es así? –Agrega como si hablara por experiencia, arrodillándose frente al agua y tomando un poco entre sus manos, reflejándose en ella y pensando en Lavi.

-Maus-san… ¡No, no me quejaba por eso, yo se que Allen…!

-Está enamorado de Lenalee. –Termina la bookgirl, más identificada con la situación de lo que su interlocutora piensa.

-Yo lo se, y no tengo intención alguna de interponerme entre ellos. Además… -Se desanima un poco.- No tendría oportunidad… aunque diga lo contrario, él no hace más que pensar en ella.

-Yo solo se, Stella-chan, que si te preocupas por alguien, lo más importante es apoyarlo y buscar su felicidad aún y cuando esta no te incluya a ti… a pesar de que sea un idiota que se deja deslumbrar por cada cara bonita que pasa frente a él, gritando "¡Strike!" por todos lados y saltando repartiendo corazones por doquier, y luego, cuando por fin te dice cosas bonitas, las arruina agregando alguna estupidez… -Comienza a murmurar dejando salir su frustración, con la mirada sombría y humo negro a los lados; a Stella le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras la escucha.

-Lavi-san te quiere mucho, Maus-san… -Trata de consolarla, en un extraño revés de papeles.

-Lo se… -Recupera su tranquilidad y mira hacia el cielo.- Solo que a veces quisiera que me lo demostrara un poco más… -Luego vuelve su rostro hacia ella.- Sin embargo tú, Stella, aún tienes la opción de elegir. Se que te preocupas por Allen, y está bien que lo hagas, pero no me gusta ver que sufras de esa forma.

-Elegir… -Repite la joven de cabello negro.- Nunca dejaré solo a Allen; aún así… -Profiere razonando para sí misma; pero Maus la interrumpe tomándola del brazo.

-Volvamos al campamento, los chicos van a preocuparse.

-¡Si! –Asiente diligente.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Una luz intensa alumbra la habitación de piedra; en ella, la joven Lee está tendida sobre una cama de cemento, atada como si estuviese siendo secada bajo la fuerte fuente de calor que está sobre ella. Sus pupilas cansadas parecen haberse borrado de sus ojos mientras su cabello cubre parcialmente su rostro, al tiempo que todas sus heridas y raspones arden al ser quemados por la luz; la sangre que ha corrido por ellas cubre casi todo su cuerpo y se ha corrido a su alrededor, ya seca por el tiempo que ha pasado. De repente la puerta se abre y se escuchan los pasos de alguien aproximándose. Con dificultad logra todavía mover la cabeza para identificar a su captor, reconociendo a la propia Blavatski que viene a verla, acompañada de Sarubi.

-Vaya… si es… la… líder en persona… -Articula mientras su boca herida deja salir un poco de sangre a un lado. La enemiga la mira con superioridad, pero no puede evitar molestarse al ver sus ojos, que aunque débiles, aún muestran un atisbo de voluntad y esperanza.

-Lenalee Lee… ¿Cuánto más tiene que durar esto? –Acaricia su cabello sucio por su propia sangre, mientras ella vuelve la cabeza, asqueada de sentirla cerca.- Si tu quisieras, esto podría terminar de inmediato…

-Yo… no seré una marioneta que sirva para tus planes… -Responde respirando con dificultad.

-Esta chica… -Profiere Sarubi, sorprendida de su resistencia.

-Tú no lo entiendes… la Crisis apropiada para llevar la esencia de Lilith-sama está en ti… tu inocencia de exorcista no vale nada ante eso; ni tampoco lo vale Allen Walker, ni nadie más… tu destino es más grande que esto, y se que en el fondo tú también puedes sentirlo. – Insiste ansiosa, pero Lenalee no hace más que seguir mirándola con desprecio; sus botas oscuras aún sigues en sus piernas en su forma de aros, rodeando sus estigmas.

-No me interesa nada de esto… es… ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-No voy a permitir que Allen Walker se interponga entre nosotras y el despertar de Lilith-sama… tú nos ayudarás por tu propia voluntad. –Le acaricia la mejilla, su figura se refleja en los lastimados ojos de Lenalee.-Lo harás… -Luego se dirige a Sarubi.- Prepara todo.

-Como usted diga, madame. –Hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación; luego la enemiga se dirige nuevamente a Lenalee.

-Yo nunca voy a ayudarte. –Insiste en su posición, apenas capaz de articular sus palabras.

-Lo que voy a mostrarte hará que cambies de parecer respecto a tu posición… aceptar mi trato es lo único que te dará una oportunidad de permanecer al lado de la persona que amas. La inocencia nunca te lo permitirá, es una sustancia cruel y corrupta que te exige morir por ella si es necesario; pero la nuestra… -Le muestra un trozo de piedra roja.- Lo que está dentro de ti, te dará poder, pero sobre todo, libertad.

-Libertad…

-Yo soy un agente libre, no me interesa ni el Conde del Milenio ni los exorcistas; pero puedo hacerte este regalo si aceptas colaborar conmigo, Lenalee Lee. Podrás estar con él, pero solo hasta después de haber cumplido tu parte. Claro, si te rehúsas aunque te obliguemos no habrá ningún resultado, pero si eliges a t u inocencia, entonces dejarás que el destino trazado por la herencia de Allen Walker y Stella Jaques se cumpla, y eso, mi niña… lo alejará de ti para siempre. –Explica calculadora. Sus palabras impactan a Lenalee, que estando tan débil, apenas alcanza a procesarlas. Los ojos de Blavatski se fijan en los de ella, como si la hiciera caer en un trance.

-Perder a Allen… no quiero…

-Entonces, ven conmigo… ven y abre la puerta que solo tú puedes abrir. –Le acaricia nuevamente la frente mientras ella parece no tener consciencia. Sonríe triunfante.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kanda ha llegado a la plaza del pueblo donde hace la investigación, dándose cuenta de que no hay ninguna persona a su alrededor excepto Lulubel en su forma de gato, que lo observa desde una ventana. El viento sopla frío y delicado, trayéndole el olor de la persecución, haciéndolo sonreír emocionado.

-Creo que ya llegué al lugar que me tenían reservado, así que ¿por qué no salen de una vez? –Reta el exorcista, desenvainando su arma. Sobre los tejados alrededor aparecen dos figuras encapuchadas que lo observan poderosas, se miran y de un salto vuelan a caer frente a él.

-No esperábamos menos de un exorcista de tu nivel, Yuu Kanda.

-El Yuu sobra. –Los amenaza con la Mugen.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Están con el grupo de Agatha? Es interesante saber que tuvo que fingir su muerte para entrar a su pequeña organización; de seguro todos sus miembros tienen la misma historia.

-Brillante deducción; lástima que hasta aquí llegue su investigación, Kanda-sama.

-¿-Sama? –Pregunta sorprendido. Al instante ambos individuos se quitan las capuchas y las tiran al aire, dejando a relucir sus uniformes rojos, iguales al de Sarubi y las demás. Son dos gemelas rubias, una de cabello corto y la otra de rizos dorados que caen hacia los lados.

-¡Soy Kaila!

-¡Y yo Aila!

-La perfección…

-Es solo una…

-Y la forma de admirarla…

-Es cuando ésta es igual a ti… -Explican místicamente, moviéndose la uno en torno a la otra como si bailaran. A Kanda le aparece una gota en la cabeza, luego se prepara para combatir.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de gemelos estúpidos como para venir a enfrentarme con dos perdedoras más; así que háganse a un lado. –Las amenaza furioso. Al mencionar eso, Debitto y Jasdero, que aún están en medio del desierto, persiguiéndolo, estornudan al unísono.

-¿Crees que alguien esté hablando de nosotros?

-Es posible…

-_Sin duda me recuerdan mucho a ese par de tontos… tal vez les hacen falta unas chicas como estas. _-Piensa Lulubel, mirando a las gemelas en pose de acción de Power Ranger.

-¡¡Se acabó, Mugen, primera ilusión, insectos del infierno!!!! –Invoca el exorcista lanzando un ataque, pero las gemelas se toman de la mano y haciendo un baile reflejado, la de cabello corto lanza una patada de energía que desvanece los insectos de Kanda, sorprendiéndolo.

-Tú eres perfecto, Kanda-sama… tu belleza al manejar la espada es insuperable… es por eso que somos nosotros quienes debemos vencerte.

-Te llevaremos ante madame Blavatski para que experimente contigo… así podrás ser igual que nosotras. –Se toman de las manos y salen corazones a su alrededor.- ¡O sea… más perfecto todavía!

-Llevarme… con Blavatski… _Lenalee…_ -Piensa calculador, luego sonríe.- ¡¡Peleen entonces, hermanas ridículas!! -Amenaza activando la nigento, pero se sorprende al ver que frente a él se ha formado una bola de energía gigante, que avanza hacia él a gran velocidad, habiendo sido creada por las hermanas al tomarse de las manos y lanzar un rayo combinado.- ¡¡¿Qué rayos?!!

-¡¡Este es…

-… el poder de la belleza!! –Sentencian mientras Kanda se ve forzado a interponer sus espadas frente al choque para evitar ser aplastado, pero la energía es tan grande que lo envuelve y explota, lanzándolo hacia atrás, cayendo inconsciente, lastimado por la crisis roja.

-¡¡Aahh!! –Cae golpeándose contra el piso.

-Fue más sencillo de lo que esperábamos, Kaila. –Se aproxima la rizos de oro, saltando delicadamente.

-Lo se, Aila, lo que pasa es que somos demasiado perfectas. –Explica lanzando un corazón al aire, guiñando un ojo.

-Ahora debemos llevarlo con nosotras.

-Si, de seguro madame nos recompensará por esto.

-¡Espero que sí! –Salta emocionada la otra. De repente escuchan un pequeño ruido, vuelven a ver y no hay nada diferente, solo Kanda desmayado. Entre ambas lo sujetan y abren un portal, pasando a través de él. En medio de la ropa de Kanda va pegado un pequeño insecto, el gato negro ya no está en su lugar. El portal se cierra con ella llevándose al exorcista.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Es de noche y Maus y Stella han regresado al campamento. La joven Jaques está disculpándose con Allen por haber salido tan intempestivamente, sin embargo, Allen es quien luce más avergonzado.

-Perdóname, Allen, no tenía derecho de ponerme así…

-Está bien, Stella, tú perdóname, y todos. –Se dirige a Lavi y Maus.- Estoy dejando que la situación de Lenalee me afecte demasiado, y al hacerlo, estoy lastimando sus sentimientos al no prestarles atención… -Le pone la mano en el hombro a Stella, que tiene sus manos juntas.- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-No, Allen, soy yo quien debe comprender que te preocupas mucho por Lenalee… y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, no importa lo que suceda.

-Stella… -Sonríe nuevamente.- Gracias.

-¡Si! –Responde jovial. Horas más tarde, el fuego se ha apagado y los exorcistas duermen. Stella en una bolsa de dormir junto a la cocina, Allen apoyado en un árbol y Lavi y Maus abrazados con un tronco como almohada.

-Lavi idiota… -Musita Maus, entre sus sueños.

-Strike… -Profiere él. En la cima del risco que cubre el valle, los tres Noés, Road, Tykki, y una chica de la misma estatura de Road, aún envuelta en sombras, que luce impaciente.

-Vaya, por fin los alcanzamos. –Celebra Tykki.

-Si, puedo sentir claramente el aroma de mi querido Allen desde aquí. –Agrega Road.

-¿Aroma? No preguntaré… -Responde el Noé, inclinándose el sombrero. Por otro lado, ¿estás segura de esto? Usar ahora la habilidad de Serena puede ir en contra de lo que el Conde desea.

-Yo nunca iría contra las órdenes de nuestro Conde. –Responde la misteriosa chica, Road la mira sonriente.

-Ya verás que todo va bien, Tykki. Además, Serena, te prometo que vas a enamorarte de Allen Walker en cuanto lo conozcas, pero eso sí, no voy a compartirlo.

-¡¡Eso es injusto, Road-chan!! ¡¡yo quiero mi parte!! –Patalea impaciente.

-Y la tendrás, pero asegúrate de que tu "nostalgia" no vaya a matarlo, si no nadie tendrá nada. –Le advierte seria.

-Déjamelo a mí, querida prima. –Le dice confiada, luego mira hacia el valle.- Aquí voy, Allen, Stella… Serena, la Noé de la Nostalgia, entra al juego…

(Continuará)

Avance

Serena, la Noé de la Nostalgia, aparece frente al grupo de exorcistas. Su habilidad especial atrapa a todos sin que puedan hacer nada para defenderse; obligando a Allen y Stella, y a Lavi y a Maus, a recordar su más terrible dolor y a enfrentarse a sí mismos; sin entender el ataque luego de la oferta de ayuda de Road. Mientras, Kanda llega al castillo Blavatski, y junto con un aliado inesperado intentan atacar, pero se encuentran con un oponente a quien no esperaban…

Próximo capítulo…

Despertar prematuro

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

(Pequeño teatro D. Gray-man)

Sale Komui en el salón de clases, leyendo una hoja de asistencia.

-¡Bien, hoy tenemos a otra nueva compañera! ¡Por favor entra! –Le dice indicándole con la mano. Serena entra y se presenta sonriente.

-¡Soy Serena, mucho gusto!

-¡¡Esperen, aún faltamos nosotras!! –Se asoman por la puerta las gemelas apóstoles.

-Que lindas… -Dicen Debitto y Jasdero desde la ventana; la cual Komui cierra de golpe.

-Oiga, profesor… -Le dice Allen, levantando la mano.

-¿¡Qué sucede, Allen-kun!?

-¿No cree que debería mandar a los alumnos a otro salón? Me parece que ya tenemos demasiados compañeros…

-¿Eh? –Profiere sorprendido, mira hacia el salón y se da cuenta de que está saturado de personajes. Una gota les aparece en la cabeza, se cierra el telón y sale Allen curioso, flotando junto a Serena sonriente y las gemelas vociferando.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Listo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya tracé una línea de acontecimientos y lo que viene en los próximos capítulos estoy seguro que les gusta a todos… o todas… o como sea, en fin… no olvides dejar tu apreciación.

Ah, por cierto, de paso me gustaría que alguna visitara mi foro de anime, la dirección no sale aquí, pero si van a mi profile, creo que ahí pueden verla; me hace falta nutrir un poco la categoría de D. Gray-man… a ver si sale, es http://star-anime-society. superforo. net

Y también gracias a bella por sumarse a nosotros, espero que te guste lo que viene más adelante.

Ahora sí, ¡hasta luego!

... y que tengan todos una feliz navidad, jejeje...


	16. Despertar prematuro

Disculpen el atraso, pero tuve que subir una montaña y no esperaba tardarme tanto... (es en serio...) Bueno, aquí está… no puedo evitarlo, la verdad es que me encanta ponerle opening a los fanfics, y me gusta que les guste, jejeje… esta canción en particular me gusta mucho, y la letra pega con lo que va sucediendo ahora en el fic, así que aquí va.

3ºer tema de apertura – Sincronicity (Yui Makino)

Un fragmento de inocencia gira sobre sí mismo, se desvanece como si se hundiera

El perfil el rostro semitransparente de Stella llorando hacia la derecha, lo reemplaza el de Allen hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia arriba

Lenalee llorando con la mirada baja

En sucesión los rostros de Kanda, Lavi y Maus, serios y con los ojos cerrados

Aparece el logo de -man ojos de inocencia

_Kono nukumori wa doko eyuku no? _

Stella por detrás mostrando su espalda desnuda, dos alas blancas emergen de ella, se cubre con ellas y mira hacia atrás, triste

_Ashita ni nareba kieteshimaru no?_

Allen de rodillas en el piso sobre un fondo negro, mirando sus manos vacías, se desvanece

_Mune no kodou wo awaseta naraba?_

Kanda con la mugen ensangrentada, mirando la sombra de la niña de ojos brillantes

_Onaji fukami e oriteyukeru no?_

Lavi mirando de frente, Maus está detrás de él, con sus manos apoyadas en su espalda, pero él se aleja, dejándola sola, se abraza solitaria

_Itsumo _

Un recuerdo de Lenalee tomando de la mano a Allen para volar, los dos sonrientes

_Itsumo _

Los dos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna que atraviesa una ventana

_sobani iru yo, _

Ella acariciándole el rostro cuando se encontraron en Edo

_donna tooku _

Ella tomándolo del brazo, furiosa porque Stella lo toma a él por el brazo contrario, él sonríe

_kimi no kokoro ga _

Las manos de ambos que intentan juntarse, pero que se alejan

_Mayottemo…_

El anillo de juguete de Lenalee cayendo resplandeciente a la nada, desaparece

_Kurayami no kana ni _

Stella corriendo hacia Allen que está de espaldas, Kanda camina hacia atrás. Una Stella Noé sobresale en las sombras

_futari de tadayoinaga_

La toma se mueve hacia Allen, alrededor de quién se ve a Lenalee alejarse y a Stella mirándolo, respirando agitada

_Nuyaki na kotori no you ni _

Gira nuevamente y solo quedan Stella y Kanda, quien le apunta su mugen al cuello, desafiante

_tsubasa wo yoseteita_

Lenalee se ve al espejo, reflejando una Lenalee de ojos rojos, la imagen gira y es ella quien está mirándose al espejo, con Lenalee como reflejo

_Sabishi toki ni wa _

La mano blanca de Allen en su forma Crown Clown levantándose hacia arriba, cubierta de sangre

_egao ni kakureru kimi wa_

Stella mirando de frente, salpicada de sangre en la cara, determinada

_Okenai koori no yaiba_

Los apóstoles rojos serios, acompañando a Blavatski, la sombra de Lilith detrás de ella

_Kono mune wo _

Lenalee de cabello suelto que levanta el rostro hacia delante, sus ojos rojos brillan siniestros,

_sarashite _

Su cara se desvanece y solo quedan los dos círculos carmesíes que brillan en la oscuridad

_dakishimeru…_

Una pluma manchada de rojo sale volando, cae en las manos de Kanda, que cierra el puño, serio

16ª noche – **Despertar prematuro**

El grupo de exorcistas duerme en el claro que les sirve como base para el campamento. Las llamas se han apagado y ahora solo una leve columna de humo se eleva hacia el cielo, calentándolos con la tibieza de las brasas. Stella sigue arropada dentro de la bolsa de dormir mientras Allen dormita apoyado en la base de un árbol, y Lavi y Maus siguen el uno al lado del otro, él abrazándola mientras ella está apoyada sobre su pecho, soñando. En medio de la noche, dos pares de pies se aproximan delicados hasta el lugar, llegando al lado de Allen.

-Es verdad, es tal y como lo describiste, Road-chan…

-¿Verdad que sí? Pero ya te lo dije, es mío y de nadie más. –Advierte celosa, acariciándole el rostro a Walker.

-Eso ya-lo-ve-re-mos. –Amenaza con rivalidad, provocando que Road haga un puchero.- Oye, si que tienen el sueño pesado estos exorcistas. –Comenta mirando a su alrededor hacia Stella y los demás.

-Más de lo que crees. –Dice la Noé, con cierto desprecio.

-Pero aún no puedo creerlo. –Agrega dirigiéndose hacia Stella.- ¿Esta chica es la otra?

-A mi no me parece la gran cosa. –Comenta peyorativamente.- Por lo que a mi respecta, podríamos deshacernos de ella de una vez y nuestros problemas se arreglarían.

-¿Pero eso enojaría al Conde?

-Bueno, los accidentes pasan… -Justifica sacando un cuchillo y tratando de atravesar el corazón de la durmiente Stella, pero es detenida por el yoyo de Maus, que se extiende desde su ubicación hasta la mano de la Noé, deteniendo su movimiento, dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

-Exorcista… tú eres la mujer del clan Bookman… -La reconoce Serena.

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es Road Kamelot, la famosa Noé de los sueños. –Saluda preparada, sin quitar la tensión de la cuerda de su yoyo. Lavi sigue dormido abrazándola, buscando nuevamente halarla a su lado.

-Maus… me gusta el pollo… -Musita abrazándola hacia arriba, pero ella se ruboriza de estar así ante las Noés y le da una patada en la cara.

-¡¡Despierta, Lavi!! –Le advierte entre avergonzada y atenta. Lavi se despierta en el acto y vuelve ver a las enemigas que han aparecido.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? –Reconoce a la Noé de los sueños.- ¡Road Kamelot! Y… -Mira también a la otra invasora, sin reconocerla.- _Esa persona… ¿una nueva Noé?_ –Piensa extrañado. Al oírlos, Allen y Stella también se despiertan, sorprendidos.

-¡¡Road!! –La reconoce Allen.

-Ella es… ella es la que perseguía a Lenalee cuando estábamos en Inglaterra… -Recuerda Stella, pensando las imágenes de Road apuntándoles con su escopeta de materia oscura.- _Es la Noé que ha perseguido a Allen por tantos años… Road Kamelot… pero… ¿y esa chica?_

-Buenas noches, Allen, o debería decir… -Mira su reloj, levantándose la manga de la camisa.- Buenos días, creo que ya es el día siguiente.

-¿Y qué gana una Noé al venir a despertarnos en medio de la noche? Si querías atacarnos, por lo menos hubieras esperado a que saliera el sol. –Regaña Lavi.

-Road… -Repite Allen, recuerda que fue ella quien implantó la sustancia roja en Lenalee desde el principio, la mira y aprieta los puños, furioso.-Tú…

-¿Huh? –Vuelve a verlo Road, sonriente.

-Tú… ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer frente a nosotros?!! –Reclama súbitamente colérico, activa a Crown Clown y transforma su brazo en espada, lanzándosela de frente y atravesándola directo en el estómago, ante la sorpresa de todos, incluida Serena.

-¡¡¡Road-chan!!!! –La llama afligida, sin embargo, ninguno de los exorcistas parece bajar la guardia. Road solo sonríe y al instante desaparece con una pequeña explosión de humo. La espada cae clavada en el piso.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Allen, y funciona ahora tanto como en ese entonces. Te lo dejaré a ti, Serena. –Se escucha su voz, sonriente, que al estilo del gato Chesire, primero aparece su sonrisa y luego toda ella apoyada en la rama de un árbol.

-¡¡¡Road!!! –Le grita nuevamente Allen, desafiante.

-¡¡Basta!! –Lo interrumpe la recién llegada Noé. Allen y los demás la rodean en un instante.

-Vaya, si venías para apoyar a tu amiga Road, te aseguro que le hará falta cuando terminemos con ella. –Agrega Lavi. Stella ha activado su inocencia, haciendo reaccionar su piedra de lapislázuli y aumentando la tensión sobre su cuerpo, mientras Maus extiende su yoyo y lo hace girar, como si fuese un péndulo.

-De hecho, señores exorcistas, mi prima Road no quiere pelear con ustedes. Ninguno de los Noés quiere hacerlo por ahora. –Explica seria, todos la escuchan silenciosos. Road saluda sonriente con la mano mientras su compañera dice esas palabras.

-¿Cómo esperas que crea en la persona que desencadenó todo esto? –Reta Allen, visiblemente alterado.

-Allen… -Musita Stella, mirándolo preocupada.

-Porque la Crisis que creó Helena Blavatski es algo que destruye tanto la inocencia como la materia oscura; y esto es porque su existencia es anterior a la creación del cubo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos… pero aún no respondes nuestra pregunta. –Insiste Maus, acercándose por detrás. Ella se da la vuelta y la mira confiada.

-La responderé a mi manera. Primero permítanme presentarme… mi nombre es Serena, y soy la heredera de la Nostalgia de Noé. –Dice guiñando un ojo y moviendo las manos en una pose de Sailor Moon.

-¿Nostalgia? –Pregunta Stella.

-La nostalgia… el sentimiento que evoca el recuerdo de los sucesos pasados, y que como una cadena arrastran todos los humanos a través de sus vidas. –Explica más ceremoniosa.- Es parte de la naturaleza humana, y en ella convergen el cuerpo y el alma…

-¿¡Qué quieres con nosotros!? –Pregunta nuevamente Allen, dispuesto a atacarla.

-Lo verás en un momento, Allen Walker. –Explica determinada. Allen no puede contenerse más y blandiendo la espada Crown Clown sale volando hacia ella, intentando cortarla de frente, corte que ella logra evadir moviéndose sutilmente hacia la derecha, como si bailara, dejándolo sorprendido, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya ha recibido un golpe en la espalda con una cadena, haciendo que se estrelle de cara contra el piso, barriéndose.

-¡¡¡Allen!!! –Lo llama Stella, corriendo a apoyarlo.- ¡¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!!! ¡¡¡MUGEN!!! –Invoca la copia de la espada de Kanda e intenta hacer otro corte, pero es evadida con la misma sutileza, dándole un golpe limpio en el estómago y rebotándola en el aire, la remata con otro golpe de cadena que también la impacta en el suelo. Lavi y Maus se quedan sorprendidos ante la velocidad de la oponente.

-Increíble… su velocidad es… -Profiere Maus. Lavi la examina detenidamente, asombrado.

-_Es tan rápida como Tykki Mikk en su forma liberada… y su poder… puede que sea igual… ¿acaso esta Noé está al máximo de su habilidad?_- Evalúa mientras Allen y Stella intentan ponerse de pie a su alrededor, lastimados. Allen se apoya en su espada mientras Stella se apoya en sus rodillas para ponerse de pie. La enemiga los espera pacientemente, sonriendo elegante.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eso fue todo?

-Cállate… -La regaña Allen, luego discretamente mira a Stella, que asiente.

-¡¡¡INOCENCIA CRECIENTE… CRECE, CRECE, CRECE!!! –Invoca la exorcista haciendo un giro de 360º mientras su Mugen invocada se alarga como una paleta gigante sobre la cual Allen salta para deslizarse en un instante frente a Serena, aprovechando para darle un golpe en el rostro con la espada de exorcismo, sorprendiéndola y lanzándola contra un árbol.

-¡¡¡STELLA!!! –Grita él, haciéndose a un lado, Stella aprovecha y transforma su espada en el arco de inocencia, haciéndolo crecer al doble, apoyando los pies en el piso para resistir el impacto mientras Allen le arroja la Crown Clown, la que ella atrapa y usa como flecha, halándola hacia ella y apuntando con sus ojos de inocencia al lugar donde se estrelló Serena, afila la mirada y lanza el flechazo, la espada se envuelve en fuego verde y como si fuese un meteoro se estrella contra ella, que se ha logrado poner de pie e intenta interponer una mano, pero no logra reunir el poder suficiente para detenerlo y recibe el ataque de inocencia de golpe.

-¡¡¡AAAAAGGHHH!!! –Profiere adolorida, el impacto la estrella nuevamente contra el árbol mientras la espada rebota girando en el aire, se eleva y cae hacia atrás, donde es atrapada por la mano derecha de Allen. Road observa preocupada la pelea, mirando a Serena rodeada de chispas de inocencia, lastimada.

-¡Lavi! –Le indica Maus, saltando hacia el frente.

-¡Si! –Responde él, siguiéndola; él activa su martillo y ella su yoyo, llegando al lado de Allen y Stella, que lucen preparados a seguir luchando, mientras Serena se pone de pie débilmente.

-¿Ahora vas a decirnos qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? –Pregunta Allen, insistente.

-Al parecer sí tendré que usar mi habilidad con ustedes después de todo… y no lo creía necesario… -Comenta convencida, sin perder su sonrisa.

_-¿Habilidad? ¿Quiere decir que no estaba usando su máxima transformación?_ –Se pregunta Lavi.

-La lección que tengo que enseñarles tiene tres etapas, igual que mi nostalgia… la primera es la tangible, en el plano físico, en el cuerpo humano.

-Cuerpo… -Repite Maus.

-El cuerpo recuerda siempre el dolor que ha experimentado en el pasado… las heridas dejan cicatrices, y las dolencias permanecen latentes, aunque a veces las olvidemos, jijiji… -Se ríe infantil.

-Heridas… -Profiere Allen, recordando a Lenalee herida. En ese instante, a Stella y a Allen les aparecen pentáculos negros en los lugares donde ella los golpeó, al mismo tiempo que eleva la mirada sonriente.

-Que sus cuerpos recuerden el dolor del pasado… ¡cada herida que hayan sufrido hasta ahora, se abrirá de nuevo! –Sonríe malvada, con sus ojos brillando rojos. Lavi y Maus se sorprenden al escucharla, al mismo tiempo que Allen parece explotar en sangre, lanzando el líquido en todas direcciones, igual que Stella, sin poder reaccionar ante lo que sucede.

-¡¡¡Allen!!!!

-¡¡¡Stella!!! –Gritan Lavi y Maus, respectivamente al ver lo que sucede.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! –Gritan ambos exorcistas. Allen cae el piso de cara mientras ella se ve obligada a arrodillarse. Stella sangra por los dos ojos, los oídos, cortadas en el rostro, una en el costado, en el brazo y las piernas. El ojo izquierdo de Allen luce destrozado mientras su rostro, brazos, piernas, pecho, costado y espalda se llenan de todas las heridas recibidas hasta ahora, haciendo que vomite sangre por el dolor.

-Aaaa… -Profiere con la mano en la boca, sin poder detener la hemorragia.

-Esto es… imposible… -Se queja Stella, igual de lastimada.- ¿Qué significa… esto? –Comienza a llorar por el dolor, afligida.

-Este es el resultado de olvidarse de su pasado y dejar a un lado sus heridas… seguir adelante y dejar atrás todo… es algo muy triste… -Mira hacia abajo, deprimida, luego levanta la mirada llena de ira.- ¡¡Y esta es la venganza de los recuerdos!!

-¡¡¡CRECE, CRECE, CRECE… SELLO DE CENIZAS, SERPIENTE DE FUEGO!!!! –Invoca Lavi tomando la delantera y lanzando un ataque de su serpiente en contra de Serena, quien no lo ve venir y es quemada en un hombro, sin embargo logra contener el ataque, sofocando a la serpiente y apagando el fuego al cerrar su mano, con la mirada furiosa.

-Detuvo la serpiente… -Profiere Maus, mientras la Noé camina hacia Lavi, preparándose para golpearlo. El bookman junior pone una pose de ataque para combatirla, pero la bookgirl se da cuenta de algo y rápidamente se adelanta.- ¡¡¡Lavi, no dejes que te toque!!!! ¡¡¡son sus manos!!! ¡¡Si te toca te pasará lo mismo que a Allen y a Stella!!! ¡¡es por eso que nosotros no estamos afectados, aún no la hemos tocado!!!

-¿Are? –Profiere él, cuando se da cuenta de que ya tiene a la Noé saltando lista a golpearlo, pero logra interponer su martillo entre ellos, provocando una descarga de inocencia y materia oscura que los empuja a ambos hacia atrás.- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!! –Grita volando por el impulso, pero su novia logra interponerse en la trayectoria y lo atrapa abrazándolo por la espalda, arrastrando los pies por el suelo varios metros hasta poder detenerlo. Serena por su parte, vuelve a estrellarse contra unas rocas, elevando otra nube de humo. En el otro extremo, Allen y Stella apenas si pueden moverse debido a la cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo y a que su sangre sale por todas ellas, sin que puedan contenerlas todas.

-Lavi, tu encárgate de la Noé, yo ayudaré a Allen y a Stella. –Le dice Maus soltándolo y corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡De acuerdo! –Acepta él, reduciendo un poco su martillo y blandiéndolo para correr hasta la ubicación de ella, donde salta para interceptarla y atacar, pero la enemiga se pone de pie y se prepara para seguir el encuentro.

-…. Más allá del dolor físico… está el dolor de tu alma… -Articula mientras se prepara.- ¡¡¡Que la nostalgia pudra sus almas!!! –Desesperada, lanza una onda expansiva de materia oscura que llega hasta los ojos de todos, atrapándolos en su técnica. Road se limita a observa sonriente el espectáculo de luces, mientras éstas parecen entrar en las pupilas de cada uno de los combatientes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Intermedio de D. Gray-man)

Serena… bueno, ella es… ella es igual a Ringo-chan de Angelic Layer, claro que tiene color de Noé, estigmas en la frente y ojos amarillos.

¿Que qué está haciendo ella aquí? Bueno, eso se explica más adelante…

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Aparece Lavi de niño, ya con el parche en el ojo y vestido con un pantalón de tirantes, estilo Tom Sawyer, en medio de un campo de trigo a lo lejos del cual se ve un grupo de casas de madera. El chico mira a su alrededor, buscando. Lavi del presente parece invisible a él, observándolo.

-Esto es… ¿acaso otra vez el sueño de Road? No… es diferente… si lo que dijo es verdad, me enfrento a un recuerdo suprimido… -Se sorprende cuando ve llegar a alguien más al lado del niño pelirrojo.

-¡Ra… lda… ldavi-chan!! –Viene corriendo una pequeña de vestido de tirantes rojo, de cabello rojizo largo en dos trenzas y que lleva un aparato de frenos sorprendentemente grande. (Ya sabemos que posiblemente Lavi no se llamaba Lavi cuando era niño, pero para efectos del fanfic, dejémoslo así…)

-¡¿EH?! –La mira con grandes ojos mezclados de sorpresa y pesadez.- Pero si es la boca de cadena… -La recibe indiferente. La chica corre jadeante y cerrando los ojos, se tropieza justo antes de llegar a su lado, a lo que él solo se hace a un lado para evitar que se estrelle consigo, dejando que se barra contra la tierra.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ldavi-schan… -Profiere limitada por sus frenos.- El maeshtlo bookman dijo que vinieshe a bushcalte, que tiene algo impoltante que anunshiar. –Le explica recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué dices? Es que no entendí lo que dijiste, tus frenos hacen que suenes como niña de tres años. –Se burla haciendo un gesto con el oído de que no la escucha.

-Diggje que… -Con un poco de ganas de llorar, Maus se dispone a repetir el mensaje, aún sentada en el piso, pero él la detiene.

-Ya te escuché. –Sin mirarla, le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se sonroja emocionada ante el gesto y lo toma de la mano para ponerse de pie. Luego él la suelta y camina por el sendero a la casa con las manos dentro del pantalón, ella lo sigue con las suyas juntas delante de su vestido. Son observados a lo lejos por un grupo de personas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Es una aldea de campesinos. Algunos de éstos intercambian canastas mientras otros dan de comer a las gallinas y las señoras tienden las sábanas en los patios de las casas. Los caballos y bueyes pasan por el camino principal arriados por los pastores mientras algunos niños juegan con una pelota a la entrada de la villa. En medio de esto, Stella, con ocho años, está sentada a la orilla del lago cercano mientras come afanosamente una manzana. Al darle una mordida, uno de sus dientes queda clavado en ella, dejándola sin el incisivo derecho.

-¿Huh? –Profiere tocándose la boca y notando la falta del diente, reconociéndolo pegado a la fruta.

-¿Qué sucede, Stella-chan? –Le pregunta una joven que recoge hierbas cerca de ella, acercándose sonriente y acariciándole el cabello.

-Hermana… -La mira con ojos llorosos.- Mi diente se quedó clavado en la manzana… ¡a mi me gustaba mi diente! ¡¡me quedé sin diente!! –Le cuenta afligida. La hermana mayor solo sonríe y se sienta a su lado.

-No, Stella-chan, tu diente se cayó porque dentro de poco va a salirte otro.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Pero a mi me gustaba este diente! ¡no quiero otro!

-Stella-chan… ese diente que te saldrá va a ser más fuerte y duradero que este que acaba de caerse. Es el símbolo de que estás creciendo. Stella, tu debes ser como el diente que va a salirte, crecer grande y fuerte, y vivir mucho, tanto como el lugar que te vio nacer. –Le explica sonriente.

-Ser fuerte… mi diente será fuerte… -Piensa emocionada, tocándose la mejilla, sonrojada.- Pero… -Retoma su preocupación.- ¿Qué le pasará al diente que se me cayó?

-Ahh… ese diente debes intercambiarlo por un deseo. Es la ventaja de que se te caigan los dientes. –Agrega convencida, maravillando a la pequeña.

-¡¿Un deseo?! ¿¡De verdad!?

-Si. –Asiente sin perder su sonrisa.- Hay una leyenda que dice que si le das tu diente a la ondina del lago, ella lo tomará y a cambio hará realidad el deseo que más quieras dentro de tu corazón.

-¿¡Este lago!?

-Si. –Insiste la sonriente hermana.

-¡Bien! –Se pone de pie, feliz. Toma el diente entre sus manos y reza por un segundo, cerrando los ojos.- _Deseo… deseo… desearía tener un amigo que me entienda... _-Luego los abre y contenta toma impulso para arrojarlo al agua, lanzándolo; sin embargo, lo tira tan fuerte que atraviesa sobre el lago y se dirige a caer al otro lado, ante los ojos de la niña que progresivamente va borrando la sonrisa, pero esta vuelve al ver que el diente rebota en la cabeza un niño de trece años, de cabello azul y que viste un traje negro, cayendo de vuelta al lago. El amargado niño vuelve a verla furioso.

-¡¡Oye, tú!! ¡¡¿qué fue eso que me arrojaste?!! –Pone la mano en su katana, sorprendido, pero se detiene al ver que Stella está sonriendo emocionada, mientras su hermana solo mira sorprendida.- ¿Huh? –Profiere Kanda, extrañado.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Una pareja vestida con ropas antiguas camina a través del umbral de un jardín de rosas. Ella lo toma del brazo a él mientras se miran el uno al otro románticamente. Sus rostros no son completamente visibles, pero alcanza a distinguirse las sonrisas de ambos.

-Soy yo quien te ama más. –Le dice él.

-No, soy yo quien siente el amor más grande. –Responde ella, mirándolo feliz.

-No, yo. –Insiste él, tierno.

-Yo. –Dice ella.

-Yo. –Responde nuevamente él.

-Uhuhu… -Profiere risueña la joven.

-Oeoeoe, ustedes dos. –Los interrumpe la conocida voz del enemigo de los exorcistas.

-Señor Conde… -Lo reconoce ella, con cierto temor, retrocediendo y disimuladamente escondiéndose tras su amado.

-Amigos míos, hay un asunto del cual debemos encargarnos, necesitaré que me lo prestes por un rato. –Dice el Conde dirigiéndose hacia ella. Él la cubre con su mano y se adelanta.

-Dejamos claro que no participaríamos en esto, Conde. –Se rehúsa directo.

-Hmm… ustedes dos son Noés, bendecidos por la materia oscura y uno con el destino de esta tierra… no puedes decirme ahora que sientes simpatía por los gusanos humanos, que no son más que baterías para akumas.

-Y es el ser portadores de este poder lo que nos obliga a usarlo para el beneficio de los humanos… ¡es lo que Noé realmente habría deseado! ¡Por eso fue elegido por Dios!

-¡Tú no sabes nada sobre la voluntad de Noé!

-En eso te equivocas, Conde. Ambos somos Noés… –Toma de la mano a su novia.- Es por eso que considero que mi voluntad de estar con los humanos es la correcta, la inocencia es la única que puede llevarnos a un camino de entendimiento y…

-¡Basta de tonterías! –Sus ojos se ven irritados, luego se detiene y baja la mirada.- Hablaremos de esto luego, músico… -Se despide el Conde, alejándose molesto. El músico vuelve a ver a su compañera, que lo abraza preocupada.

-El Conde ya ha comenzado a desconfiar… ¿estás segura de esto? Tú aún no es hecho nada, y te amo demasiado como para pensar en que algo te suceda… -Le acaricia la mejilla delicadamente.

-Yo estaré contigo hasta el fin del mundo… incluso si tengo que ir al infierno para estar a tu lado, con gusto lo haré, porque te amo… -Le explica determinada, ambos se besan amorosamente por varios momentos. Quien observa la escena en medio de sus recuerdos es Allen, que luce confundido.

-¿Quiénes…? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? El Conde… y el músico… y ella… esa persona… siento como si la conociera… -Se pregunta extrañado, pensando en la figura de la mujer que acompaña al 14º.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Varios miembros del clan Bookman están reunidos en un valle rocoso al pie de una cascada que pasa por detrás de ellos. El viejo Bookman parece presidir la sesión mientras el resto de miembros están distribuidos sobre las piedras formando un círculo. Los niños Lavi y Maus están parados en medio de ellos. Lavi luce desinteresado mientras Maus está asustada, tomándolo de la mano. Él también la sujeta, pero hace cara como si no le interesara.

-Tengo miedo, Ldavi-schan…

-¡Es Lavi! ¡no Lavi-chan! –La regaña.- Soy un chico, no una chica, ¿entiendes?

-Shi… -Dice tímida y desanimada, pero aún más nerviosa de estar ante los pocos bookman que aún sobreviven de sus respectivos clanes.

-Lavi. –Toma la palabra Bookman.- Tú has sido elegido como el sucesor principal de la dinastía de los Bookman, eso quiere decir que tú tomarás mi lugar como Bookman cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo.

-Hmm… eso es bueno. –Responde sin interés, pero es golpeado por una roca que lo estrella de cabeza contra el piso.- ¡¡Ayayayyay!!! –Se sujeta la cabeza, adolorido.

-¡¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo!!

-¡¡Ldavi!! –Trata de ayudarlo Maus, soplándole el chichón.

-En cuanto a ti, Maus. –Dirige su mirada hacia ella. La tímida niña tiembla ante la sentencia que está a punto de ser dictada.- Los ancianos han llegado al consenso de que tú eres la más apropiada para ser la matriarca que junto con el futuro líder sea quien reviva y lleve las riendas de nuestro clan.

-…Ma… -Trata de pronunciar, pero sus frenos no la dejan.

-De ahora en adelante, tú eres la prometida del futuro líder Bookman. –Explica serio. Al decir eso, los dos niños se quedan sin aire, ella sonrojada y avergonzada y él espantado.

-¿¡¡Qué!!?

-Pedlo… pedlo… -Trata de articular ella.

-¡¡Pero nada!! Eso es algo asqueroso. –Dice sacando la lengua. Al hacer eso, Maus pierde su nerviosismo y solo queda su vergüenza, entristeciéndose y bajando la mirada.

-¡¡Lavi!! –Lo regaña el Bookman.

-¡Un bookman no se casa! –Argumenta Lavi.

-… Puegho… entendeglo… -Profiere la niña.- Nagie quishiera una esposha tan fea como yo… -Dice la hermosa niña, solo imperfecta por sus frenos, pero de autoestima muy baja.- Yo… ¡¡buaaa!!! –Sale llorando a correr de la reunión. Lavi se enfurece y apretando los puños sale corriendo tras ella. Bookman solo esboza una sonrisa ante el acontecimiento.

-¡¡Maus!! ¡¡¡Cadena, espera!!! –Corre el chico siguiéndola a lo largo de la orilla del río en el valle, hasta que ella se tropieza y se golpea en una roca, rodando hacia el río y cayendo al agua, siendo arrastrada por la corriente.- ¡¡¡¡MAUS!!!!! –Grita el niño bookman, preocupado por ella.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-

-¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿De qué país eres? No pareces de por aquí… -Le pregunta Stella al chico revoloteando a su alrededor, como una pulga juguetona. El pequeño Kanda solo aprieta los puños mientras una vena se dibuja en su cabeza; van caminando de vuelta a la casa de la niña.

-Me llamo Kanda… no te importa, no te importa, y tampoco te importa. –Le responde fríamente.

-¿Por qué? Por tu cara parece que eres de ese país que llaman China, ¿no es así? –Se asoma frente a él, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-No, no soy chino. Soy de Japón… pero eso no importa.

-Japón, guau… ¿y cómo es en Japón? ¿Hace mucho frío? ¿mucho calor? Todavía no me dices que es lo que haces aquí…

-Stella-chan, déjalo en paz, seguramente ha tenido un largo viaje. –La detiene su hermana, amable.

-Vine porque estoy buscando algo… una sustancia que hace que cosas raras sucedan. ¿Ha pasado algo inusual por este pueblo?

-¿Inusual? Bueno, se me cayó un diente y pedí un deseo, y… -Comienza a explicarle, pero él solo la pasa de largo, sin embargo, se detiene al reflexionar sobre lo que escuchó.

-¿Un deseo? ¿Y se te cumplió? –Pregunta intrigado.

-… Creo que si… -Responde Stella, ruborizada. A Kanda le aparece una gota en la cabeza. Luego ella lo toma de la mano y lo lleva corriendo hacia su casa.- ¡¡Vamos rápido, quiero que veas mi colección!!

-¿Colección?

-¡Mi colección de rosas! –Le explica alegre. Kanda la mira sin entenderla, pero decide ir junto con ella. La hermana avanza caminando feliz, pero luego sus ojos se tornan rojos y se enfocan en Kanda.

-Inocencia… -Profiere con voz de Akuma.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kaila y Aila están terminando de encerrar a Kanda en una de las celdas del castillo Blavatski. El exorcista continúa haciéndose el dormido mientras dos guardias lo colocan en la cama del recinto ante la supervisión de las gemelas.

-Espero que te quedes ahí tranquilo hasta que madame venga a verte. –Le dice Kaila, la de pelo corto.

-Si, tiene que verse bien que te derrotamos por un amplio margen para que vea lo buenas que somos. –Agrega la otra, luego chocan las manos.

-Kaila-sama, Aila-sama, será mejor salir de una vez y dejar al prisionero… -Les urge uno de los guardias.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Le dimos una paliza tan grande que no podrá levantarse en semanas, ¿no es así, hermana?

-¡Cierto, cierto! Además tengo aquí su arma de inocencia. –Le muestra la bakutou, con su apariencia de palo negro.- Aunque no entiendo como es que esto puede cortar Akumas… por más arma que sea, a mi me parece muy sencilla…

-¡Es la medida de tu cerebro! –Interrumpe Kanda, abre los ojos e invoca su inocencia a distancia. -¡¡Mugen, activada!! –Llama a su inocencia, que quema la mano de Aila y sale volando hasta la suya, a lo que sigue una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Ahora veremos quien pierde por un amplio margen… ¡¡¡NIGENTO!!!!! –Activa su inocencia nivel dos, sorprendiendo a los villanos que lo rodean; las chicas solo se abrazan gritando asustadas, a lo que le sigue una explosión verde que deja a todos fuera de combate.

-Madame…

-Blavatski… -Recitan las noqueadas gemelas, con espirales en los ojos, estrelladas contra la pared, mientras los demás guardias están en la misma condición. Kanda se asoma a la salida y mira en todas direcciones, buscando el camino a seguir.

-Debo encontrar a Lenalee… si sigo el camino por el que vinimos, seguro llegaré a las demás prisiones. –Razona disponiéndose a caminar, pero es interrumpido por Lulubel, que se transforma de insecto a su forma Noé, apareciendo a su lado.

-Alto, exorcista. –Le toca el hombro, seria.

-¡¿Noé?! –La reconoce él, poniéndose a la defensiva y retrocediendo unos pasos. La Noé de la lujuria permanece estoica y solo mira hacia el pasillo.

-Cuando veníamos pude ver estas celdas; Lenalee Lee no está en ninguna de ellas. –Le informa imparcial.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Qué hace una Noé aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, para destruir la sustancia roja que les da poder a estos sujetos. Es una orden de mi maestro, así que debo acatarla. –Le explica, pero es interrumpida por el filo de la espada de Kanda, que le apunta a la garganta.

-¿Y crees que confiaré en una Noé?

-Los humanos dicen que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo, ¿no es verdad? Además… -Comienza a decir, pero los interrumpe un grupo de guardias que vienen corriendo a raíz del escándalo de la explosión; pero cuando los ven, observan que es Kaila quien está hablando con Kanda, que parece tenerlo arrestado.

-¡Kaila-sama! –Vienen corriendo hacia ella.

-El prisionero intentó escapar, pero pude detenerlo. –Le explica seria la Noé transformada. Kanda le sigue el juego sin decir ninguna palabra.- Si me disculpan, lo llevaré ahora ante la presencia de madame Blavatski, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Está en el salón principal. De hecho, veníamos a buscarlas a usted y a Aila-sama por orden de ella. Parece ser que tiene que ver algo con el recipiente para Lilith-sama.

-_¿¡¡Lilith!!? _–Piensa Lulubel, sorprendida de oír el nombre. Kanda puede sentir su cambio de ánimo.- Bueno, no quiero que escape, así que llévanos tú al salón. –Le ordena al soldado.

-¡Si! –Asiente él, adelantándose y corriendo frente a ellos. Los dos infiltrados comienzan a caminar hacia el salón, con miras a encontrar a la líder enemiga, mientras la verdadera Kaila quedó escondida arriba del techo de la celda, atada de una viga.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Voy a matarlos… voy a matarlos… debo detenerme… -Musita Serena, nerviosa.

-Es tu juicio, Serena… debe seguir hasta el final… es la única forma. –Le dice Road. Tykki las observa a ambas desde las sombras, mientras los cuatro exorcistas siguen atrapados en su habilidad especial, con Allen y Stella desangrándose por sus múltiples heridas.

-A… llen… Kan… da… -Repite Stella, en trance, pero tratando de reaccionar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lulubel, disfrazada de Kaila, y Kanda, supuestamente atado de manos, entran al salón principal, donde encuentran a todos los apóstoles rojos alrededor del salón rodeado de pilares, con Blavatski sentada en su silla presidiendo la reunión. Una joven de cabello largo y de uniforme rojo está parada en medio de ellos, inmóvil.

-Ah… Kaila… veo que trajiste el sacrificio adecuado para la ocasión. –La recibe la madame. Sarubi dirige su mirada hacia Kanda, despectiva.

-Así que tú eres la que está detrás de todo esto. –La identifica Kanda, adelantándose un poco. La joven que sigue de espaldas parece reaccionar al escuchar su voz.

-Descuida, exorcista. Nos has encontrado aquí, pero al hacerlo has encontrado tu muerte. Tú serás el sacrificio para que el recipiente pueda dominar los poderes para poder ser el cuerpo de la gran Lilith-sama.

-Recpiente… cuerpo… ya lo entiendo… esa chica… -Infiere Kanda.- ¡¡NIGENTO!! ¡¡SANSHIKI!!! –Activa su inocencia nivel tres y liberándose de sus falsas ataduras, sale volando a gran velocidad hacia la joven que está frente a Blavatski.- _¡Si la mato seguramente tendrán que retroceder!_ –Deduce calculador, intentando acuchillarla por la espalda ante la satisfacción de Lulubel, pero en ese momento la joven se da la vuelta y de una patada de sus botas rojas logra detenerlo, dándole un golpe en la barbilla que lo eleva en el aire, rematándolo con otra patada en el estómago que lo estrella y lo hace rodar en el piso.- Imposible… -Piensa tratando de ponerse de pie luego de recibir el impacto. Dirige su mirada hacia su adversaria y sus ojos se abren desorbitados al reconocerla. Viste un uniforme rojo, lleva el cabello suelto y unas botas rojas que llegan hasta arriba de sus rodillas.- Lenalee… -La mira de frente, sus ojos amables lucen fríos y determinados, aún con un atisbo de remordimiento en ellos.

-Discúlpame, Kanda… pero no tenemos opción… -Le dice resignada y fría.

-Esto… imposible… -Repite el espadachín. La Noé que lo acompaña luce igual de sorprendida, mientras Blavatski sonríe y los apóstoles observan expectantes.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Avance

Enfrentamiento. Kanda lucha contra Lenalee, cuyo cambio de actitud lo confunde, precipitándolo a una derrota y a un convencimiento que pondrá en peligro a Allen y a Stella. Por su parte los exorcistas se enfrentan a la nostalgia de Serena y a los recuerdos dolorosos que esta les provoca, siendo Stella quien finalmente se sobrepone para salvar a Allen en el nombre de su amistad con el chico de su recuerdo, despertando la verdadera forma de su inocencia y revelando los verdaderos motivos de Serena y Road…

Próximo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

"El ángel imitador"

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los Akumas!

+-+-+-+-+-+-

Y listo. Bueno, es todo por ahora… aree… Arine dasiere-dono e Ichi-ichi-san me hicieron sentir culpable por maltratar a Lenalee… pero bueno, ya dejó de sufrir, al menos físicamente, pero igual, el alma sufre… ¡¡¡aaaaahh!!! ¡¡¡Misuzu!!!!! Uff… si vieron Air van a entenderme…

Por favor dejen su comentario, que para mi es muy importante, ya que de ahí salió la extraña ecuación f(x)-Lenalee+Allen*Stella/Kanda(Maus-Lavi)=? (cosa que ni yo resuelvo aún, pero creo que estoy cerca) y bueno, será hasta el próximo capítulo, solo me queda desearles un feliz año nuevo a todas… (porque al final creo que de nuevo estoy en el papel del protagonista de Kanon…)

Ahora sí, feliz año y hasta pronto.


	17. El ángel imitador

17ª noche – **El ángel imitador**

En medio del bosque, Road observa pacientemente la batalla entre Serena y Allen y los demás, la cual ha llegado a un punto silencioso. La Noé permanece arrodillada en el piso con las pupilas perdidas mientras Lavi y Maus están en la misma situación, con Allen y Stella tirados en el piso aún desangrándose por la técnica de las heridas reabiertas de la Noé, todos perdidos en el mundo de la nostalgia.

-Esto está poniéndose aburrido… -Comenta la joven Noé, apareciendo a su alrededor sus velas de cono de dulce.- Me pregunto si se despertarán si los atravieso ahora… -Mueve las piernas de adelante hacia atrás mientras se sostiene la barbilla con el puño.- Date prisa, Serena, seguramente Lulu-chan ya comenzó con su parte…

++-+-+-+-+-++--

Kanda está tirado en el piso del salón principal del palacio Blavatski tratando de reincorporarse luego de recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de Lenalee. El exorcista apoya su espada en el piso, y apoyando su mano en su rodilla, logra ponerse de pie. Lenalee lo mira con ojos culpables, pero determinada a vencerlo, mientras Blavatski observa complacida y Sarubi y los demás solo miran expectantes.

-Lenalee… ¿¡qué diablos significa esto!? –Le reclama furioso. Ella se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja para despejar su rostro y mostrarle sus ojos que parecen invadirse de color rojo, lo que sorprende a su amigo.- Tus ojos…

-Perdóname, Kanda, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer. –Se disculpa ella, seria.

-¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? –Reacciona sin comprender, luego dirige su mirada hacia Blavatski, que los observa con complacencia, lo que lo enfurece aún más al ver la posición de Lenalee respecto a él.- Lenalee… ¡¡contesta de una vez!! –Le reclama apuntando el filo de su espada hacia ella, intimidante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? –Inquiere seria.- He tomado una decisión, y si me escucharas, tu también tomarías la misma. –Trata de convencerlo acercándose a él, pero éste retrocede sin bajar su defensa.

-No se si te han hechizado o no, pero la que habla no es la Lenalee que conozco. –Le dice convencido, luego mira de nuevo a la enemiga.- No lo es…

-Esas sí son palabras altaneras, Yuu Kanda. –Responde ella.- ¿Dices que tú me conoces? ¡¿qué es lo que tú sabes sobre mí?! ¡¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que me conoces?! –Le reclama amenazante.

-Lenalee… -Musita Kanda, sorprendido. Lulubel, aún transformada en Kaila, los observa igualmente incrédula; el espadachín sonríe y se limpia la sangre de la boca, tratando de actuar tranquilo.- Me pregunto que es lo que respondería el brote de habas a esa pregunta. –Inquiere irónico. Sus palabras sorprenden a la joven, que parece por un momento desubicarse.

-Allen… -Pronuncia su nombre, temblorosa.

-Si… el mismo Allen a quien tú siempre reclamaste que no era honesto con sus sentimientos. –Insiste retomando el control.- No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero él de seguro te diría un discurso sobre el amor y la amistad… así que lo que yo haré será hacerte una pregunta. -Entrecierra la mirada antes de escupir un poco de sangre hacia un lado. Lenalee da un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo acorralada, sorprendida por su argumento.- ¿Eres tú honesta contigo misma, Lenalee?

-¡¡Basta!! –Lo detiene Blavatski, levantándose de su asiento y señalándolo con la mano. Al instante, Sarubi y Sururu se adelantan, la primera incendiando su brazo derecho y la otra desenvainando su rapier (un tipo de espada parecida a un florete, pero con algo de espada larga…) y acercándose a Kanda por los lados, sin embargo él reacciona invocando su nigento y con sus dos espadas las detiene una a cada lado, retrocediendo un poco.

-Me parece que todos queremos terminar con esto. –Acota el exorcista, sin despegar la mirada de todos sus oponentes, mientras Lulubel suda un poco apretando el puño, como dispuesta a intervenir en cualquier momento.

-Tú dices que Allen podría responder a mi pregunta… -Responde finalmente Lenalee, en tono triste.- Es por eso que debo estar aquí y ahora… es por eso que te pido que me perdones…

-Perdonarte… -Repite él, imperceptiblemente nervioso.

-… Perdón por tener que vencerte ahora. –Termina decidida y confiada. En el acto, las mariposas de sus botas crecen expeliendo un brillo rojo hacia los lados, se rodean de energía y le permiten salir disparada hacia él, dándole un taconazo en el rostro que lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared de la entrada tan rápidamente que no le da tiempo a reaccionar, volviendo a caer ella delicadamente sobre la punta de sus botas, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo.- Discúlpame… -Repite resignada, mirando hacia el lugar del impacto, pero se topa con que Kanda ya no está en el lugar de los escombros.- ¿Eh? –Pregunta sorprendida, cuando se da cuenta de que el exorcista ha comenzado a moverse con la velocidad de sus tres ilusiones, girando a su alrededor con movimientos casi imperceptibles.

-Se mueve muy rápido… -Comenta Sarubi tratando de seguirlo con los ojos; sus dos compañeras intentan hacer lo mismo, moviendo sus pupilas de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

-Yo no te pediré perdón porque lo que haces no es más que una tontería. –La regaña Kanda deteniendo su movimiento y aprovechando la fuerza centrífuga creada para embestir rotando con sus armas a su alrededor hacia ella; Lenalee logra ver su rostro cubierto por la sangre de su frente por el golpe propinado antes por ella, lo que la distrae y permite que Kanda se aproxime lo suficiente para liberar su ataque de inocencia junto a ella. -¡¡Mugenryu, kazanagiri!!! – Anuncia entrecruzando sus armas y elevando la de la derecha para con la izquierda dar un golpe de frente apoyado por la presión giratoria a su alrededor, el cual ella apenas logra eludir dando un paso hacia atrás, pero es atrapada por la fuerza del impacto, suspendiéndola hacia arriba, el filo del viento rompe el botón del cuello del traje y le hace una cortada en la mejilla, lo que la trae de vuelta a la batalla al mismo tiempo que Kanda intenta asestar el golpe con su segunda espada, pero ella logra girar en un pequeño tornado opuesto y logra detener el filo del arma con la punta de su tacón, deteniendo la presión creada por el exorcista y dejándolos a ambos empatados por un instante.- Rayos… -Se queja sorprendido; ella lo mira con la misma seriedad del principio.

-Kanda… siempre te admiré como exorcista… Allen y yo creemos en ti como el mejor guerrero, pero… -Luce un poco acongojada, pero luego lo mira con ojos violentos.- ¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INTERFIERAS!! ¡¡¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE!!! –Informa agitada, usa la mugen para impulsarse y saltar para quedar encima de él, girando como si fuese una patinadora en el aire.- ¡¡¡ENBU… TETSUKAZE, HAGANENOAMEKEN!!! –Invoca activando el modo de cuchillas de acero de sus botas, da otro giro y estas se rodean de energía roja, da otro pequeño salto y gira sobre sí misma formando un pequeño tornado que le permite lanzar una lluvia de agujas de acero sangrientas sobre el espadachín.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡Sanshiki!!!! –Profiere activando su técnica de velocidad para recibir los impactos, pero es sorprendido por la propia Lenalee, que luego de lanzar las agujas, cae entre ellas con un doble taconazo vertical sobre el punto muerto de Kanda, que intenta protegerse, pero al descuidar su defensa es cortado por el primer ataque, haciendo que se descuide y dejando que reciba de lleno la embestida de Lenalee directo en el estómago; el impacto es tan fuerte que crea una explosión que genera un cráter en el salón, llenándolo de humo. Al disiparse, está Kanda con el cabello suelto y lleno de sangre, tirado en el piso. Lenalee está junto a él, con su cabello movido al viento y la mirada baja.

-Perdóname… -Musita mientras una lágrima se resbala por su mejilla.- Pero muy pronto verás que esto tiene sentido, amigo…

-Lenalee… ¿qué…? ¡¿qué puede ser tan grave como para que hagas esto?! –Articula débilmente el exorcista.

-Todos tenemos un motivo para cada acción que hacemos, Kanda. –Los interrumpe Blavatski.- El de Lenalee es su corazón… el tuyo es la huella que alguien dejó en tu pasado… -Le dice mientras su cara lastimada se refleja en sus ojos, mientras la mirada de Kanda también se pierde en la de ella, viendo dibujada en su pupila la imagen de Stella de niña.

-Motivo… -Repite él.

-_Esto no está bien… ahora más que nunca no puedo dejar que me atrapen… -_Piensa Lulubel al ver la situación.- _Road y los demás… tendré que hacer un movimiento por mi cuenta si no aparecen pronto…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-¡¡¡¡¡Rdabii!!!!!! ¡¡¡Rdabii!!!!! –Le grita la pequeña Maus, sujeta a un tronco tratando de no ahogarse en el río que fluye rápidamente. El niño Bookman luce impotente tratando de hacer algo, solo corriendo a lo largo del trayecto para no perderla de vista.

-¡¡¡Maus!!!! ¡¡¡no te vayas!!!! ¡¡¡¡resiste!!!!! ¡¡¡¡resiste!!!!!! – La llama mientras la persigue. El Lavi del presente que parece observar la escena, luce igual de desesperado.

-No quiero perderte… esta sensación… -Intenta comprender lo que está sucediendo mientras el fantasma de la energía de Serena lo rodea.

-Sentimientos… culpabilidad, anhelo, tristeza... ¿por qué la traté tan mal? Por favor no te vayas… porque al final solo queda la soledad… la soledad a la que los mismos humanos se condenan al encerrarse en sí mismos… -Le susurra suavemente mientras lo obliga a observar la escena.

-¡¡¡Rdavi!!!! –Sigue gritando Maus, cada vez más hundida en el agua.

-No soy capaz… no puedo… ¡¡¡¡no puedo entrar al agua!!!! Yo… yo… ¡¡¡no puedo!!! –Grita el pequeño Lavi derramando lágrimas que se pierden en el aire.

-En ese momento… yo iba a dejar que muriera… lo pensé… pensé que no valía la pena… -Recita para sí mismo, ahogado en remordimiento, la sombra de Serena sigue cubriéndolo, mostrando su sonrisa malévola. De espaldas a él, Maus del presente está de pie, rodeada de la misma energía.

-Lavi… ¿por qué…? ¿¡por qué me abandonaste!? No quiero morir… no quiero… -Murmura la joven, temblando de miedo y soledad, atormentada por el mismo recuerdo.

++-+-+-++--++-

-Oye, Yuu-kun, ¿y esa inocencia que estás buscando, qué forma tiene? –Le pregunta la pequeña Stella, siguiéndolo mientras come una paleta.

-Es Kanda, no Yuu. –La corrige sin mirarla.

-Bueno, KandanoYuu-kun, ¿y cómo es?

-Me refiero a que si vas a hablarme, me digas Kanda, no me digas Yuu. –La reprende asomando una vena de irritación en la frente.

-… ¿por qué? –Pregunta torciendo la cabeza antes de dar otra probada a su dulce.- Si yo me llamara Yuu, me gustaría que me llamaran de esa forma.

-Ese es el punto. –Responde decepcionado, Stella solo sonríe y lo toma de la mano corriendo delante de él, quien solo se deja llevar.

-Hey, ¡espera! –Trata de pararse el exorcista, pero no puede evitar ser arrastrado por la pequeña.

-Te dije que te mostraría mi colección de rosas. –Finalmente se detiene y se adelanta unos pasos más a él, mirándolo con las manos en la espalda. Kanda continúa haciéndose el que no le interesa pero acepta mirar detrás de la niña, sorprendiéndose con la vista de los rosales que pueden verse junto al lago en esa parte del valle; es un campo de rosas azules que se extienden hasta el agua, lo que deja boquiabierto al chico.

-Esto es…

-¿Te gusta? Mi hermana dice que cultivar rosas no es útil porque no te las puedes comer, pero a mi me parece que son hermosas. –Le explica mientras la brisa juega levemente con los cabellos de ambos.

-Si, me gusta. –Responde serio, ante la sorpresa de ella, lo que le provoca una sonrisa.

-¿De veras?

-El propósito de las flores es diferente al de los vegetales… los científicos dicen que por medio de ellas las plantas pueden reproducirse; es decir, son ellas las que perpetúan la vida.

-… Una flor… es vida… -Repite Stella, admirada de la sabiduría del chico, que luce un poco sonrojado.

-Eso es, y es por eso que es la más noble parte de una planta. –Explica pensando en la flor de loto que guarda en su habitación.- El hecho de que estas rosas estén aquí ahora quiere decir que el amor que pusiste en ellas logró transformarse en vida, Stella. –Continúa el joven, extrañamente elocuente, los grandes ojos de Stella permanecen abiertos como si con ellos interceptara en su totalidad el contenido del mensaje de su acompañante.

-Mi amor… -Se sonroja un poco, luego vuelve a verlo, entusiasmada.- ¡Kanda-kun! ¡vamos a jugar! –Vuelve a tomarlo de la mano y lo lleva a través del camino adornado con los rosales hasta el lago, donde ella deja de lado los zapatos y mete los pies al agua, sumergiéndose hasta las rodillas. Kanda se detiene a la orilla, intimidado por el líquido.

-Escucha, niña, no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito encontrar la inocencia y… -Comienza a explicar, pero es interrumpido por una pequeña ola de agua que le moja la cara, lanzada por Stella, que se ríe.

-¡¡Jajajajaja!! –Se burla la niña con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Escucha, la verdad yo…! –Intenta decir nuevamente, pero otra vez es mojado por su ataque.- ¡¡Basta!! – Se enrolla las mangas de la camisa y se quita las botas, entrando al agua para perseguir a Stella.- ¡¡Ven aquí!! –Trata de atraparla con su cara de furioso, pero Stella corre de él sin dejar de reír, ambos mojándose y persiguiéndose en el paisaje del atardecer adornado por las rosas plantadas por la niña.

-_Todo esto… ahora lo recuerdo… pero… ¿por qué lo olvide…? Kanda-san… acaso yo… _-Piensa la Stella actual, enfrentándose a su recuerdo. En ese instante sus ojos se desorbitan y luce aterrada.- _Lo siguiente fue… fue…_ -Profiere con espanto mientras la sombra de Serena también juega a su alrededor.

++-+-+-+-+-+-+--

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

++-+-+-+-+-+-+--

El sol está terminando de ocultarse y Kanda y Stella aún siguen en su juego. El pequeño exorcista se ha dejado llevar al punto de divertirse libremente sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, ambos completamente empapados mientras aún buscan tirarse agua mutuamente.

-¡¡Tomaaaa!! –Lo ataca la chiquilla intentando lanzarle otra ola, pero se desliza en una roca del fondo y cae hacia delante. Kanda, preocupado, corre hasta ella y la ayuda a incorporarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, creo que si… pero me lastimé el tobillo. –Le explica mostrando cierto dolor, a lo que el reacciona con mirada preocupada.- Descuida, de veras estoy bien. –Insiste sonriente.

-Bueno, como sea; de todos modos ya es hora de regresar al pueblo. –Le dice cargándola en sus brazos hasta la orilla. Al hacerlo ella responde dándole un besito en la mejilla, ruborizada, sonrojándolo a él también.

-Es tu recompensa por cumplir mi deseo, Kanda-kun.

-¿Tu deseo? –Le pregunta extrañado.- ¿A qué te refieres? –Inquiere mirándola, pero ella solo le devuelve una sonrisa. Sin embargo, su momento es interrumpido por el sonido de explosiones consecutivas que vienen desde el poblado, lo que hace que el chico regrese a su modo exorcista. - ¡¡Eso fue…!! –Identifica el sonido y vuelve su mirada hacia el lugar de donde vino la explosión.

-¡¡La aldea!! –Agrega Stella, sorprendida.

++-+-+-+-+-+-++---

-Maus… ¡¡¡Maus!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MAUS!!!!!!! –Grita Lavi, desesperado desde la orilla del río, donde la pequeña Maus ya se ha sumergido completamente.- ¡¡¡No te vayas!!! No me dejes… -Musita impotente, golpeando las rocas de la orilla con las manos, todo lastimado por los impactos, lleno de sangre. Debajo del agua, Maus siente ahogarse mientras ve la luz alejarse cada vez más.

-No quiero… estar sola… Lavi… -Piensa la Maus del presente mientras siente el terror de la muerte y el ahogamiento sobre su cuerpo proyectado por el recuerdo, desesperada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+---

Stella y Kanda han llegado hasta la aldea, donde la niña se queda helada al ver a varios Akumas de nivel 1 disparando a todos lados en medio del mar de fuego. Kanda gruñe mientras los ojos de la niña se dilatan y llenan de lágrimas.

-La aldea… mis amigos… ¡¡¡¿qué son esas cosas?!!! –Pregunta asustada.

-Son akumas. –Le explica Kanda mientras se prepara a sacar su arma.- INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE… ¡MUGEN! –Activa su espada basada en la bakutou y se lanza a cortar a uno por la mitad.- ¡¡Tú, escóndete!!! –Le grita a la niña, que presta corre a esconderse, pero es derribada por un cadáver que sale volando por una explosión, que acaba cubriéndola.

-_Kanda-san… Kanda-san luchó valientemente contra todos ellos… con cada corte de su arma me protegió para que no sufriera ningún daño, sin embargo…_ -Recuerda la Stella actual.

-¡¡Stella!! ¡¡Stella!! –Llega corriendo su hermana hasta su lado, quitándole el cadáver de encima y tratando de consolarla por el impacto de ver el muerto caer sobre ella.

-Hermana… ¡¡Eres mi hermana!!! ¡¡¡hermana!!!! –La abraza feliz, sin embargo, Kanda vuelve su mirada hacia ellas, revelando sorpresa y horror, disponiéndose a volar hacia ellas.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! –Corre con la espada en la mano, partiendo a dos Akumas más y cubriéndose de su aceite, tomando apariencia violenta y pasando sobre los cadáveres de los aldeanos que están esparcidos por todos lados.

-El exorcista es muy fuerte… así que solo me quedaré con tu inocencia, Stella… -Profiere la hermana, cuyas palabras dejan confundida a la niña mientras ella aproxima sus manos a sus temblorosos ojos.

-Hermana…

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! ¡¡¡a un lado!!!! ¡¡¡ella es un Akuma!!!!! –Grita Kanda con una impropia desesperación, mientras ante el miedo de Stella, el Akuma con la forma de su hermana intenta sacarle los ojos sin dejarla moverse.

-¡¡¡Déjame!!!! ¡¡¡déjame!!!! ¡¡¡DÉJAME!!!!! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus pupilas toman la coloración verde brillante y emitiendo un destello de luz, lanza una onda que atraviesa al Akuma, que sale volando hacia atrás solo para clavarse en la espada de Kanda, la cual sale por en medio de su pecho, ante el rostro horrorizado de Stella.

-Stella… -Musita Kanda, silencioso.

Por varios instantes no se escucha más que el ruido del fuego avivándose alrededor de la aldea, pero luego la niña parece perder el control y lanza un grito agudo que hace que el exorcista se tape los oídos, a lo que le sigue una onda expansiva que luego se contrae para que Stella se rodee de una esfera de poder, con los ojos completamente verde brillantes. En ese momento a la Stella del recuerdo y a la real les vienen a la mente todas las imágenes de la Noé que acompañaba al catorceavo, un paseo, muerte en silencio junto a él, y la promesa de revivir juntos.- _Yo soy… _-Piensan las dos Stellas.- _La herencia… tu eres…- _El estigma comienza a dibujarse mientras dos palabras salen de su boca. _Noé… inocencia… _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita fuera de control mientras ambas fuerzas, inocencia y materia oscura, nacen en su interior y generan una onda de destrucción que libera luz sagrada y sombras siniestras a su alrededor, las cuales en un instante llegan hasta Kanda y lo llenan de heridas como si estuviese en un torbellino triturador.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!! – Profiere siendo destrozado por la fuerza liberada, estrellándose contra unas rocas y dejando salir unas lágrimas de dolor y temor.

-_Yo… yo fui quien destruyó mi aldea… yo lastimé a Kanda… fue mi propia oscuridad… y yo… todo el tiempo huí de eso…_ _merezco morir… soy un monstruo, una maldición que nunca tuvo que nacer… por eso siempre estuve sola… _ -En su mente, la Stella real llora en silencio, sin embargo, los recuerdos de Noé, sus recuerdos de la infancia y los que tiene con Allen asaltan nuevamente su mente.- _Yo siempre estuve sin nadie, pero… _-Piensa en Allen y Lenalee recibiéndola cuando llegó a la orden, a Kanda que la miraba con indiferencia fingida, a Lavi y a Maus, y al Noé de sus recuerdos.

-Kanda… Allen… puede que mi destino sea conocerlo nuevamente a él… pero no importa… porque estoy manchada con la sangre de mi familia… y aún así… ese dolor… ese dolor que sintió ella en ese momento… -Ve una visión de ella como Noé llorando junto a un cadáver.- No puede compararse a nada… solo a perder lo que he conseguido… la pena que he expiado… el futuro que he comenzado a construir…

-_Tu construyes tu propia identidad… tú eres tú… _-Recuerda el sueño que tuvo de sí misma.

-_Stella.._. -Ve una imagen del Kanda de sus recuerdos, tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo lo se… ¡¡¡yo cree la oscuridad que me rodea!!! ¡¡¡es mi deber disiparla!!!! ¡¡¡y por eso…!!! ¡¡Y por eso no soy más el reflejo de mis pesadillas!! ¡¡¡soy el reflejo de la esperanza de los demás en mi!!! ¡¡¡soy el reflejo de que la luz y la oscuridad existen!!! ¡¡¡y por eso mi reflejo puede dar luz!!!!!! _Allen… Kanda…_ -Piensa en ambos mientras sus pupilas se contraen y comienza a rodearse de luz. En el mundo real, Serena es impactada por la onda de la inocencia de Stella, que la saca de trance y la hace retroceder. Road deja de sonreír y se pone seria al ver que el cuerpo inerte de Stella ha comenzado a reaccionar, mientras todas las heridas provocadas por la técnica de la Noé comienzan a cerrarse gracias al tatuaje de su espalda, muy parecido al de Kanda. Luego, como en trance, la joven se pone de pie y abre ojos verdes sin pupila que reflejan el sorprendido rostro de su adversaria, rodeada de luz blanca cada vez más intensa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿¿Qué rayos está sucediendo??!! ¡¡¿¿Quién eres tú???!! ¡¡¡lo que sea no te dejaré!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TOMA ESTO!!!! –Invoca lanzando un rayo de energía negra hacia ella, provocando una explosión a su alrededor, pero en un segundo es difuminada en el aire por un par de alas blancas que salen de la espalda de Stella y se extienden a cinco veces su tamaño, cubriendo toda el área y dejando caer algunas plumas sobre sus compañeros, replicando el efecto curativo sobre ellos y haciendo que Allen deje de sangrar y que despierte, lo mismo que Lavi y Maus, que recuperan la conciencia para toparse con la batalla de Stella.

-Stella… -Profiere Allen al verla. Sus alas se han estabilizado y ahora son proporcionales a su cuerpo, el que también está cubierto por una especie de gabardina negra abierta que resplandece como la noche, con un guante negro con el símbolo de la estrella en él, mientras su ojo derecho está rosado y su izquierdo brilla intensamente con la inocencia.

-Su inocencia ha…

-… Adquirido su forma verdadera… -Dicen Lavi y Maus. La imponente figura de Stella se refleja en los ojos de Allen, que parece tener esa imagen grabada en la mente, recitando su nombre verdadero casi por inercia.

-Holy… Copycat…

-¡¿Holy Copycat?! ¡¡Esa… esa inocencia es…!!! –Profiere aterrada la enemiga al comprobar su identidad. Stella levanta los ojos y clava fijamente su mirada en ella, paralizándola como si se tratase de una serpiente a su presa.

-¡Esto esta mal…! –Dice Road levantándose y saltando hacia ella para ayudar, interponiéndose entre Serena y Stella, cuyo desbordante poder inunda el lugar con ondas de inocencia.- Esta sensación… me hace sentir mal… -Comenta al verse rodeada de la energía verde a su alrededor.

-Allen, Lavi-san, Maus-san… les pediré que esperen un poco más, por favor. –Solicita sonriente la exorcista.

-No… ¡¡Road-chan!! ¡¡esto no lo sabía!! ¡¡¡ella es…!!! –Le dice afligida la joven Noé a la Kamelot, que solo entrecierra la mirada mientras contempla su figura, invocando a sus conos dulces a su alrededor.

-Inocencia o no inocencia, el poder de los Noés sigue siendo superior al de los exorcistas, intrusa. Si crees que con una actuación tan mala como esta podrás quedarte con Allen, estás muy equivocada. –La reprende celosa.

-¿Quedarse… con Allen? –Repite Lavi, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Road Kamelot… tú lastimaste a Lenalee, y por culpa de eso, Allen está sufriendo… pero no te guardo rencor… solo entiendo tu naturaleza. Sin embargo, tenemos un oponente diferente a ustedes, y no tenemos tiempo para perderlo aquí, así que te pido que te vayas. –Solicita poderosa. Road se enfurece y lanza su ataque de dulces hacia ella, que en el acto reacciona invocando una lluvia de conos simétricamente exacta que se estrella contra la de ella, desvaneciendo el ataque en un instante.

-¡¡No creas que es tan fácil!! –Responde ella volando hacia ella y transformando a Lero en una espada, enterrándosela de frente en el estómago.- Ni siquiera mereces que use mi sueño contigo… -Musita triunfante. Stella guarda silencio por unos momentos, y luego muestra una sonrisa.

-¿Quién está soñando, Road? Porque hasta donde se, soy yo quien aún está despierta.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿En qué momento…? –Se pregunta sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que la estocada recibida por Stella se revierte y se clava en su propio estómago, haciéndola escupir sangre. Fuera del sueño, Road permanece catatónica, capturada por la mirada de la exorcista. Serena está en la misma situación, atrapada por su propia nostalgia.

-Es hora de terminar con esto. –Sentencia la joven, transformando su guante en un espejo en forma de escudo mediano, que sostiene en el aire con ambas manos.- ¡¡¡Reflejo caleidoscópico!!! –Invoca lanzando una onda de energía que ataca de frente a ambas Noés, sin embargo, Road alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo y liberándose del influjo invoca un escudo de materia oscura frente a ellas, toma a Serena e intenta evadirlo, pero la presión destruye su muralla y alcanza a ser golpeada por la técnica, la que provoca una gran explosión. Allen, Lavi y Maus solo observan atónitos el fenómeno.

-Ella las derrotó a ambas en un instante… -Comenta Lavi, poniéndose de pie. Mientras, Road y Serena están todas golpeadas, manchadas con un poco de sangre, rodeadas de escombros, incorporándose nuevamente. -¡¿Acaso quieren seguir peleando?! –Las reta el bookman junior.

-Creo que esto será suficiente. –Interrumpe Tikki, caminando hasta la escena, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Tikki Mikk… -Lo reconoce Allen.

-Vaya, vaya; parece ser que por primera vez alguien les da su merecido como debe ser a estas señoritas. –Comenta llegando frente a ellas. Stella se pone en posición de ataque mientras Allen y los demás hacen lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres, Tikki? ¿Acaso los Noés no querían ayudarnos en la batalla contra los apóstoles? –Pregunta Allen, preparado a activar su Crown Clown.

-Lo de hoy, muchacho, tiene que ver precisamente con eso, ¿no es así, Road, Serena? –Les pregunta jovial. Serena se aproxima limpiándose la sangre de la boca y asiente.

-Es verdad, ya batalla llegó hasta aquí, pero solo porque esta niña tonta fue capaz de despertar la verdadera forma de su inocencia y llevarla al nivel crítico en un solo instante… si no hubiera sido así, por supuesto que yo hubiera ganado. –Se excusa sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¡¿Nivel crítico?! –Repiten ambos bookman.

-_Es verdad… es la misma sensación que tuve cuando pude activar la espada de exorcismo…_ -Piensa Walker.

-Nivel crítico… -Dice Stella.

-Stella Jaques y Allen Walker. –Retoma la palabra la Noé rubia.- Puede que ahora sean muy poderosos, pero aún no son capaces de derrotar a esa maldita existencia roja… esto está más allá incluso de nosotros los Noés.

-Sin embargo, yo se que mi querido Allen es capaz de hacerlo. –Agrega Road.

-Supongo que ambos lo vieron. –Continúa Serena.- Mi nostalgia les mostró un poco del cruel pasado que llevan en su sangre… ¿no es así, Allen Walker? Stella también pudo ver un poco, supongo. –Se dirige hacia la joven.

-Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros por ahora. –Se despide Tikki, poniendo su mano en los hombros de sus dos compañeras.- Nos veremos cuando se den cuenta de que aún son inútiles si no les ayudamos. –Se inclina el sombrero hacia delante.

-¡Hasta luego, querido Allen! –Se despide Road mientras abre el portal dimensional, por donde los tres se alejan. Serena es la última en entrar, volviendo a verlos por última vez y haciendo una reverencia con su vestido, luego entra y la puerta se cierra, dejando a los cuatro exorcistas nuevamente solos en medio de la noche.

-Los Noés… -Luego piensa en lo que acaba de oír, viendo nuevamente la imagen de los Noés de su recuerdo caminando felices el uno al lado del otro. Stella también parece recordar lo mismo, intrigada y un poco asustada.

-_Quiere decir que nosotros… somos…_ -Piensa nerviosa.

-Stella-chan, muchas gracias. –Le dice la bookgirl tomándola de la mano.

-¿Eh? –Pregunta extrañada.

-Por ese momento… cuando Lavi y yo nos hundíamos en la oscuridad… fue tu voz la que nos hizo volver, y recordar lo que pasó al final. –Le dice cálidamente.

_-¡¡¡Maus!!!! ¡¡¡Maus!!!!_ –Recuerdan ese instante dentro de la nostalgia.

-_Pero no fue así, recuerda… - _Se escucha la voz de Stella, haciendo reaccionar a ambos dentro de su mente. En ese momento Lavi abraza a Maus con desesperación, conmovido.

-Perdóname… en ese momento. Yo… yo quería hacer algo por ti, pero… no pude…

-Lavi… en ese momento también sentí mucha oscuridad, pero al final… al final recordé lo que sucedió… -Ve una imagen de Lavi lanzándose al agua a traerla, sumergiéndose y tomándola de la mano. -En ese momento, tú venciste tu miedo y te arrojaste, pero lo habías olvidado… eso me hizo sentir que realmente te importaba… y comencé a amarte aún más….

-Y pudimos reaccionar porque sentimos tu presencia que nos llamaba. –Termina de contarle la pelirroja.

-Si, muchas gracias, Stella. –Coincide Lavi.

-No, no hice nada especial… -Dice sonrojada.

-Pero sí lo hiciste. Gracias a ti pudimos superar esto, y estamos un paso más cerca de cumplir nuestra misión… gracias, Stella. –Le dice Allen.

-Allen, tus heridas… ¿están bien?

-Si, lo están… creo que también es gracias a ti. –Agrega sonriente. Stella, al verlo, ya no puede contenerse y con lágrimas en los ojos, se arroja a sus brazos a llorar.

-¡¡Allen!!! ¡¡¡Allen!!! ¡tenía mucho miedo! ¡¡quería verte!! – Se desahoga con él cerrando los ojos y llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Allen se limita a abrazarla y sobarle la cabeza con la mano.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Stella. –Le dice con orgullo.

-… Y la heroína más poderosa es también la más sensible. –Comenta Lavi, viendo la escena.

-Así que este es el día que debemos registrar como el nacimiento de la verdadera forma de su inocencia... –Dice Maus.- Hoy ha nacido el ángel imitador… Holy Copycat.

-_Lavi-san, Maus-san, Lenalee-san, Kanda-san y Allen… por ustedes me haré más fuerte… lo prometo._ –Piensa Stella en medio de su llanto.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+++-----++-

(Avance)

Holy Copycat. La inocencia de Stella ha despertado y eso les permite avanzar hacia el castillo Blavastki; sin embargo, un nuevo obstáculo aparece y Allen y Maus y Stella y Lavi deberán enfrentar juntos un poco ortodoxo desafío. Mientras en su destino se gesta en encuentro definitivo ante los ojos de Lulubel, que solo puede registrar la información, mientras Lenalee se acerca cada vez más a su destino como recipiente…

Próximo capítulo de Ojos de inocencia

"La danza de los bookman"

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+-+++---++-+-

(Pequeño teatro omake)

-¿Quiere decir que en el próximo capítulo va a bailar Lavi? –Pregunta chibiAllen.

-Tal vez Lavi y Maus bailen… -Agrega ChibiStella, sonrojada.- Qué romántico…

-Oye, oye… ¿y si me toca bailar a mí? –Pregunta Allen, nervioso.

-Será el viejo el que tenga que hacerlo. –Corrige Lavi.

-¡Lavi idiota! –Le pega en la cabeza Maus.

-¿Por qué le pegas? –Interrumpe el viejo Bookman, vestido con un traje de disco. Una gota les aparece a todos.

+++-+-+--+-+--+-+

Y listo. Disculpen que cada vez me tardo más en actualizar, pero la verdad he estado más ocupado de lo que pensé que iba a estar. Sin embargo, a partir de hoy creo que podré subir más seguido, ojalá esta vez sí… jejeje…

Bueno, no olvides dejar tu comentario, que me es muy importante saber la opinión de los lectores para poder dar una continuidad apropiada a la historia; por cierto, Arine-chan, tú también a ver cuando actualizas, que también estoy pendiente.

En fin, es todo por ahora, una feliz semana y hasta pronto.


	18. La danza de los Bookman

Aquí está para ustedes, espero que les guste, jejeje…

18ª noche – **La danza de los bookman**

Orden oscura

Tiedoll, Sokaro y Cloud están reunidos junto con Komui frente a Heblaska. El supervisor de los exorcistas preside la reunión mientras los generales lucen impacientes, el viejo artista se limpia los anteojos mientras el maniático luchador se truena los dedos, al mismo tiempo que la dueña de Lajimin está con los ojos cerrados, moviendo el dedo índice sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-Habla de una vez, Komui, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? Hace poco se sintió una onda de inocencia crítica tan grande como la nuestra. –Le dice Cloud.

-Ess verdad, no se sentía algo assí desde que Allen Walker llegó a ese nivel. ¿Significa que alguien más que es capaz de ssser general ha despertado? –Apoya Sokaro.

-Si no me equivoco, estamos hablando de la discípula de Ondine, ¿no es así? –Infiere Tiedoll, más sereno.

-Así es; las inocencias dentro de Heblaska resonaron al mismo nivel de onda que la inocencia de Stella Jaques. –Explica Komui.

-Y tienen razón… he tenido la misma sensación que aquella vez. –Agrega la vieja exorcista.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros? ¿Tan importante es la pequeña?

-¿Por qué será que mis discípulos todavía no alcanzan el nivel crítico…? –Comenta Tiedoll, desanimado.

-Porque los tienes muy malacostumbrados, ese Kanda es un pesado y los otros dos son demasiado amables. –Le responde Cloud.

-Vaya, vaya, no estamos aquí para ventilar lo inútiles de nuestros alumnos. –Contesta el viejo.

-¡Perrro si tú sssacaste el tema! –Dice Sokaro.

-Señores. –Los interrumpe Komui.- Los he llamado para explicarles la situación. Actualmente el general Cross y la recién aparecida general Medici se encuentran persiguiendo al grupo de exorcistas que escaparon de la orden oscura contra las órdenes de los comandantes.

-Oí de eso, se trata de Allen Walker, Stella Jaques, el bookman Junior y su prometida. –Comenta la general rubia.

-… Escaparon con tu consentimiento, ¿verdad? –Inquiere Tiedoll. Komui asiente, silencioso.

-Todo para rescatar a Lenalee Lee, que según el reporte fue secuestrada por el grupo de los apóstoles rojos. –Sigue Cloud.

-¿Y en qué tenemos que ver esto nosssotros? –Pregunta Sokaro.- ¿Acasso quieres que vayamos también tras ellos?

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, si Stella Jaques se vio obligada a llevar su inocencia al punto crítico, quiere decir que se están enfrentando a grandes dificultades, pero sobre todo está el hecho de la naturaleza de Stella… -Les vuelve la espalda y camina unos pasos, los tres lo miran expectantes.

-¿Quieres decir que es un tesoro que no puede caer en manos equivocadas? –Infiere Tiedoll.

-En pocas palabras, así es. He preparado un grupo con los exorcistas disponibles para ayudar a Cross y Medici con la búsqueda.

-… O con la batalla. –Insiste el general artista. Mientras hablan, el ascensor ha terminado de subir y ante ellos están ya listo un grupo con Miranda, Krory, Marie y bookman.

-Pero… ¿no tendrás problemas con los comandantes por esto? –Pregunta Cloud.

-El reporte es que hay inocencia que debe ser recuperada en el punto de destino, posible presencia masiva de akumas. –Les explica el supervisor mientras se acomoda los anteojos.

-Komui…

-Aún así, mandar a los tres generales es demasiado, deja que yo vaya. –Se ofrece Tiedoll, caminando hacia delante.- Los comandantes se enojarán contigo si mandas a tres generales de golpe a atacar un objetivo, siendo que dos más ya están en la misma misión.

-Me parece bien. Sokaro y yo seguiremos en nuestra misión anterior, pero estaremos cerca por si llega el momento. –Informa Cloud.

-… Se los encargo. –Agradece Komui bajando la cabeza. Tiedoll vuelve a ver al equipo y sonríe.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.

++-+--+++--+-+-

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente de Serena, pero el grupo de exorcistas aún no logra salir del inmenso bosque de la frontera eurásica. El sol ha comenzado a ocultarse y los exorcistas siguen caminando, visiblemente agotados y hartos del camino. Allen luce hambriento, Lavi desvelado, Maus molesta y Stella con cara sonriente, tratando de mantener el ánimo.

-Tengo hambre… -Insiste Allen.

-Tengo sueño… -Agrega Lavi.

-¡Ya los oímos! ¡Con que repitan la misma frase 742 veces es más que suficiente! –Les reclama Maus con ojos blancos de furia y abriendo la boca gigante.

-Es que tenemos hambre y sueño… -Vuelven a verla ambos, con cara de zombis, a ella le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Tienen hambre, Maus-san, creo que lo mejor será buscar un lugar para acampar. –Propone Stella, entusiasta.

-Podríamos, pero no tenemos nada para comer, y las cosas para dormir se destruyeron durante la batalla contra esas Noés… -Llora la bookgirl.- Si tan solo Lavi no hubiera sido tan descuidado… -Se lamenta irónica; Lavi alcanza a escucharla y al instante se vuelve hacia ella para reclamarle.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con descuidado?! –Le pregunta molesto, pero luego se queda helado ante la fría, congelante reacción de Maus.

-Me refiero a que, luego de comer, era el turno de ALGUIEN para recoger los platos y las latas de comida, pero no, ¡¡los dejaste ahí, y luego, cuando llegó esa Noé, pasó poniendo sus pies llenos de cochinada de Noé encima de la comida que teníamos!! –Luego mira a Allen, aún vociferando.- ¡¡Y luego vino Allen y le lanzó de frente uno de sus ataques, así que la comida, luego de estar toda pateada por esa tonta chica rubia malvada, encima le cayó radiación de inocencia, y luego, con la explosión, quedó desparramada por todos lados, y no se tú, pero a mí no me gusta recoger la comida del piso con una cuchara!!!!! ¡¡y encima sabía a inocencia!!! ¡¡¡ya no se podía comer!!!!! ¡¡AAAARR!! –Les ruge ofuscada.- Y no hace falta recordar a cierto otro exorcista amigote de este inútil que dijo que dejáramos los sacos de dormir, porque ya estaban todos quemados… ¡¡¡Así que si se quejan de hambre o sueño, ya saben de quien es la culpa, par de haraganes!!!

-Lavi… tú novia me da miedo… y me dijo amigote… -Le comenta Allen, llorando y temblando de pavor, mientras la bookgirl sigue respirando agitada frente a ellos.

-¿Quiere decir que recogiste la comida con una cuchara…? –Pregunta Lavi, señalando con el dedo la cuchara que Maus sostiene en la mano.

-¡¡¡¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!!!! –Les grita empujándolos con el sonido y el viento de su boca hacia atrás, haciéndolos retroceder algunos metros, abrazándose el uno al otro, indefensos.

-Maus-san, creo que todos estábamos un poco distraídos luego de la pelea, es normal que hayan olvidado esos detalles… -Trata de calmarla Stella.

-No los justifiques, Stella-chan; no estaría de mal humor si estos no se hubieran estado quejando por lo mismo 742 veces… ¡¡¡¡742 veces…!!!! –Enfatiza, visiblemente estresada. Allen trata de sonreír mientras se pone de pie, nuevamente recordando a Lenalee por acto reflejo.

-_Tengo hambre… -_Decía él mientras caminaban por un sendero.

_-Yo también quisiera algo de comer…_ -Respondió ella, sonriéndole. Su recuerdo termina y mira que Maus se ha adelantado dando pasos agigantados y pesados, seguida por Stella, que trata de calmarla.

-Aunque, es verdad que estamos al límite… -Razona Allen mirando el uniforme de Stella, todo lleno de cortadas y roturas, así como algunas cortadas menores, producto de la última batalla. Maus y Lavi están en las mismas circunstancias, igual que él mismo.

-Tienes razón, pero nuestra única salvación sería que mágicamente encontráramos un hotel a la orilla del camino en medio del bosque, pero ya sabes, eso solo pasa en las… -Comienza a decir, pero no termina al ser interrumpido por unos gritos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Lavi-san!!!!! ¡¡¡Allen!!!!! –Viene Stella corriendo, saludando emocionada.

-No me digas que… -Dice el junior, volviendo a mirarse junto con Allen.

A los pocos minutos, los cuatro exorcistas están parados frente a un hotel tradicional en medio del bosque, es una casa de madera iluminada por luz de velas distribuidas en lámparas alrededor.

-No-es-posible. –Articula Lavi.

-¿No es genial? ¡Es como un regalo del cielo por todo nuestro esfuerzo! ¡vamos ya! –Anima Maus, jovial y emocionada corriendo en cámara lenta sobre un fondo rosado lleno de burbujas y estrellas, totalmente opuesta a la amargada de hace unos momentos.

-Eso es bueno… ¿no? –Les pregunta Stella a los dos chicos.

-¿Lavi? –Respalda Allen.

-Un cambio de humor extremo solo significa una cosa… -Traga saliva.- Mientras más feliz esté… más enojada se pondrá si algo llega a salir mal… -Explica nervioso. Allen y Stella se miran el uno al otro y tratan de sonreír optimistas.

-¡¡Lavi, chicos!! ¡¡entren de una vez, aquí tienen queso cottage!! –Los llama desde la puerta, sonriente y saludando con la manos. Sus tres compañeros sudan frío al escucharla.

-¡Ya vamos! –Responde Stella.

++-+-+--+++-++-+-+

Castillo Blavatski

Lenalee está de pie en medio de lo que parece ser una capilla, a lo largo de la cual hay una serie de vitrales que relatan la historia de Lilith; la exorcista renegada parece leerlos, mostrándose abrumada por toda su situación actual, y acongojada por lo sucedido con Kanda. Cruza los brazos y se abraza los codos mientras por un momento baja la mirada, dejando correr una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda, misma que alcanza a ver Sarubi, entrando al recinto.

-No pensé nunca ver a quien será el recipiente de Lilith-sama llorando como una pequeña solo por haber lastimado a un humano, y menos por un exorcista… o me equivoco, a lo mejor estás pensando en Allen Walker, ¿verdad?

-Tú eres la apóstol de la pasión, ¿verdad? –La mira altanera y despectiva a la vez, como copiando el modo de Kanda.

-… ¿Y qué con eso? –Responde a la defensiva.

-Me contaron que tú fuiste la candidata para el recipiente, pero que al fin te descartaron porque tu cuerpo no soportaría la crisis de la energía de Lilith, ¿no es así?

-¡¿Y tú te sientes orgullosa de que tú si puedes?!

-Sin duda el poder de la crisis es mucho mayor al de la inocencia… es una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Madame Blavatski dice que el vínculo que tengo con Lilith ha comenzado a desarrollarse, por eso mi poder es tan superior al de todos ustedes. –La ataca, llena de superioridad.- Y que crecerá aún más conforme por fin despierte dentro de mí.

-… El poder de Lilith-sama está más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera de nosotros… pero eres una tonta si haces esto por tu voluntad… ¡¡si Lilith es invocada a este mundo, tu alma será consumida en ella y tu cuerpo le pertenecerá, te convertirás en una máquina gobernada por su presencia…

-¿Y aún así tú querías el puesto? –Responde irónica, lo que enfurece más a la chica de fuego.

-¡¡Yo creo en el poder de Lilith!! ¡¡pero tú…!! ¡¡tú no eres más que una hereje!! ¡¡no me importa si cumples tu deseo al hacerlo, no eres más que una egoísta!!

-Eres tú la que no entiende el significado de mi deseo… -Recuerda a Allen, sonriéndole. Luego, por un momento imagina de lejos la escena de una casa de campo, con Allen llegando de trabajar, vestido de particular, con ella, que lleva un vestido largo y delantal, saliendo a recibirlo, arrojándose a sus brazos, luego Komui se asoma por la ventana a reclamarles, por lo que ambos se ponen a reír. Su visión termina y se enjuga las lágrimas.

-Mi deseo está más allá de Lilith, del poder o de cualquier cosa que tú puedas ambicionar… -Sale de la capilla pasándola de largo.- Aún cuando mi alma se pierda en el proceso…

-Por cierto. –La interrumpe volviendo a mirarla.- Tu amigo el espadachín ya está mejor, parece que madame lo convenció de aceptar el trato. –Informa hiriente. Lenalee lo escucha y se sorprende, luego baja la mirada y sigue caminando. Sarubi la observa con ojos entrecerrados, luego mira el vitral de Liilith, sonríe emocionada.

-Sea como sea, vendrás a este mundo, Lilith-sama…

+-+-++-+-+-++++--++-++-+++

-Pero, ¿no se te hace extraño que haya una posada en medio de un bosque como este, Maus? –Pregunta Allen mientras todos la siguen hacia el lobby.

-¡Es verdad! –Dice Lavi.- Una vez nos pasó algo similar, entramos a un hotel debajo de la lluvia y resultó que era una trampa puesta por una Noé; ¿qué te garantiza que no es el caso? –Le advierte con desconfianza, apoyado por Allen. Stella se queda paralizada y retrocede al escucharlos.

-¿De veras? –Inquiere la joven exorcista, con miedo.- ¿¿¿Uno de esos lugares de las novelas de misterio donde estás dormida y viene un hombre en la noche para clavarte un cuchillo en el corazón porque cree que eres un vampiro, pero no eres más que una hermosa supermodelo internacional que se quedó atrapada en medio de la tormenta de nieve en el desierto??? –Pregunta nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados. A los tres les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Nieve… ¿en el desierto? –Decodifica Allen, tratando de interpretar lo que dijo. Al instante, Stella se saca se la chaqueta un libro muy grande y se lo pasa. El título dice "La joven modelo vampiresa y el misterio del beduino de Alaska". –Ahora estoy más confundido… -Le sale otra gota mientras le devuelve el libro a Stella, que vuelve a guardárselo dentro del traje, sin dejar evidencia de que lo lleva encima.

-_¿Y dónde le cabe un libro así de grande? _–Se pregunta Lavi, estudiándola.- No creo que sea el caso, Stella. –La disuade sonriendo.

-¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡Miren! –Maus les muestra un certificado de calidad, que está colgado en la pared.- ¿Desde cuando un villano se molesta en cumplir con los estándares de calidad? –Razona obvia. Los tres se llevan la mano a la barbilla y después de un breve análisis, asienten.

-¡¡¡Clientes!!! –Salta el dependiente corriendo hacia el mostrador.- Ohh, vaya, pero si son dos parejitas en escapada romántica… -Junta las manos y mueve el cuerpo ondulándolo mientras alucina sobre el amor.

-Si fuera posible, nos gustaría una habitación para cada uno… -Levanta la mano Allen.- Pero antes nos gustaría poder comer algo.

-De hecho… -Pasa de sonriente a sombrío.- Solo tengo dos habitaciones disponibles, y ambas son matrimoniales…

-¿¡¡¡EEEHHH!!!!? –Profieren los cuatro, sorprendidos y ruborizados.

-Después de todo si eran dos parejas. –Comenta emocionado el amanerado dependiente. Sin embargo, momentos después, están Allen y Lavi enfrente de una puerta y Stella y Maus están entrando a la segunda. La bookgirl los saluda con la mano antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Por un momento pensé otra cosa… -Dice Lavi, decepcionado.

-Yo… también… creo que por fin se me está pegando tu manera de pensar… -Responde Allen.

-Bueno, instalémonos y vamos a la cocina, me muero de hambre.

-Si. –Responde presto Walker.

Mientras con Maus y Stella, la más joven se mira al espejo y nota lo maltratado de su rostro, saca la lengua y se estira el párpado, mirándose divertida.

-No te ves tan mal, pero sin duda que nos hace falta poder darnos un baño… -Le dice la pelirroja mientras cuelga su chaqueta en el perchero de la pared.

-Pero primero podemos comer, ¿verdad? –Dice ella, mirándola hambrienta.

-Es verdad… tu inocencia es tipo parásito y no hemos comido bien desde que la activaste… debes estar muerta de hambre, Stella-chan.

-Un poco… -Dice tímidamente mientras su estómago revela su deseo de comer, que es escuchado en todo el edificio; llamando la atención incluso a Allen y Lavi, que se ponen de pie al escucharlo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿un akuma? –Pregunta el bookman junior.

-No, pero es un sonido familiar… -Sonríe Walker.

(Intermedio -man)

(Fin del intermedio)

Lavi y Maus se limitan a mostrar caras de asombro mientras ante sus ojos, toda la comida de la mesa está desapareciendo casi mágicamente siendo tragada por los dos exorcistas de tipo parásito. Allen toma entre sus manos una bandeja llena de alas de pollo y se las come una a una mientras Stella agarra otro plato lleno de espagueti, succionándolo todo al llevarse la punta a la boca, ensuciándose las mejillas con salsa de tomate.

-Esto… es increíble… en ninguno de mis viajes había visto ni registrado un fenómeno semejante… -Dice la bookgirl.

-Si, yo ya lo he visto varias veces, pero nunca dejo de sorprenderme cada vez que lo veo comer. Lo que sí me deja sin palabras es que Stella esté siguiéndole el ritmo. –Responde Lavi. Mientras hablan, Allen le ha clavado el tenedor a una pierna de jamón, llevándosela a la boca y dándole una mordida gigante, Stella está empinándose un plato de sopa gigante y my caliente, tragándoselo sin siquiera hacer una pausa para respirar.

-Increíble… no me canso de repetirlo. –Insiste Maus. Stella termina de tragar y pone de nuevo el plato sobre la mesa, exhalando aliviada.

-Uuuufff… esto estaba riquísimo… -Comenta sonrojada de la mejilla derecha.- ¿No te parece, Allen? –Le pregunta emocionada. Allen vuelve a verla con un hueso de pollo saliéndole de la boca, pero asiente contento.

-Oye, Stella-chan, ¿cómo es que puedes tragar tanto? Según mis cálculos, todo lo que te has comido es lo que necesitaría un hombre de 300 libras en su máximo de apetito para quedar completamente satisfecho por un día… -Le pregunta aterrada.- ¡¡¡Y sin subir ni una libra!!!! –Insiste sorprendida.

-¿Hump? –Responde ella, acabando de darle bocado a un manjuu y con dos más en la mano. Dirige su mirada hacia Allen para indicarle a Maus que lo mire; ella lo hace así y ve a Walker engullendo uno por uno de un solo bocado todo un plato lleno de ellos, casi sin masticarlos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Maus-san?

-No, no es nada… pero yo no tengo mucha hambre… -Responde con coloración azul que le atraviesa las mejillas.

-¿Tan pronto te da náusea? Aún eres muy impresionable, Maus. –Se burla Lavi.

-Puede ser… -Responde mareada.

+++-+--+-+-+-++-

Berlín, Alemania – Casino

-¡¡Siete!! ¡¡seguramente será un siete!! –Grita Cross, apostando en una mesa de dados, con varias fichas de apuesta sobre el tablero de juego.

-Cincuentamil al siete. –Anuncia el encargado, empujando las fichas sobre la casilla.

-¡¡Bien, bien, ahora si, ya verán!! –Se divierte el general. Mientras están en eso, Ondine camina a través del establecimiento, como si curioseara en los diferentes juegos disponibles. Desapercibidamente se detiene en una mesa de black jack y parece dispuesta a jugar.

-Entro con cien.

-Cien. –Responde el encargado, que inmediatamente reconoce la insignia de la orden oscura de la chaqueta de la mujer, procediendo a cerrar la mesa para el resto del público.- Jugada privada, señores.

-Veo que hay gente en la ciudad que aún siente respeto por los uniformes. –Comenta ella mientras le sirven un vaso de vino. Luego mira seriamente al informante.

-Estamos buscando información concerniente a alguno de ellos. –Le muestra un grupo de archivos con fotos de Allen, Stella, Maus, Lavi y Kanda.- Creemos que podrían haber pasado por esta zona.

-Hmm… -Reconoce a Kanda.- El peludo de mirada fría pasó por la ciudad hace un par de semanas. Buscaba información respecto de esta chica. –Le muestra la fotografía de Agatha Stranz. –Averiguaré con mis contactos si se supo cuál era su destino.

-Te lo encargo.

-¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!!! –Se escucha a Cross lamentándose.- Si tan solo el estúpido alumno que tengo estuviera aquí… -Llora mientras sus fichas son arrebatadas por el dueño de la mesa.

-Idiota… -Comenta fríamente la general.

++++-++-+-+-++++-

-Aguas termales… - Dice Allen mirando el rótulo de la entrada.- Nunca pensé que hubieran aguas termales en un hotel europeo…

-Yo también pensaba que solo habían en Japón, pero la verdad, el agua caliente no solo existe en una parte de la tierra, y más si piensas que este lugar está cerca de un volcán inactivo.

-Oohhh… veo que sabes mucho de estas cosas, Lavi. –Conversan mientras caminan hacia la pared de tabla que cubre la entrada lateral.- Yo también quería entrar, pero Maus no nos dejó…

-Quien diría que el dueño del hotel era un traumado con los japoneses. –Comenta el bookman.

-De cualquier forma, creo que esto es lo que necesitamos, espero que las chicas salgan rápido. –Comienza a dar la vuelta Allen, estirando los brazos y alejándose. Al otro lado de la valla (la típica valla de madera), Maus está sentada con los ojos cerrados, visiblemente aliviada y descansando.

-¡Maaa-uuuus! –Se escucha la voz de Lavi, llamándola desde el otro lado, lo que la saca de concentración.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?

-¿Segura que no quieres que compartamos el manantial? –Le pregunta en tono cantado. Al momento es bombardeado por una roca redonda lanzada desde el otro lado de la barda, que lo golpea en la cabeza.- Au… -Allen se regresa al ver lo sucedido.

-¡¡¡Ni se les ocurra asomarse a ver, mirones!!!! –Se asoma la bookgirl, enojada y ruborizada, mostrándoles su piel hasta poco más debajo de los hombros a los dos exorcistas, que se sonrojan; ella se avergüenza y nuevamente se oculta detrás de la valla. ¡¡Están advertidos!! –Vuelve a gritarles.- Lavi idiota… por supuesto que me gustaría… -Musita en voz baja, desanimada, hundiendo la boca en el agua.

-Sin duda es…

-Muy bonita… -Dicen ambos, sonrojados. En el otro extremo, Stella tímidamente está saliendo al manantial, sosteniéndose la toalla con una mano mientras tiene el cabello envuelto en otra.

-… ¿Segura que Lavi-san y Allen están afuera? –Pregunta mirando hacia la pared.

-Si, ¿¡no es así!? ¿¿¡¡verdad que no van a mirar ni un poquito a este lado, porque si no Lavi quedaría totalmente ciego y Allen solo podría ver Akumas por el resto de su vida!?

-Verdad… -Responden ambos, intimidados. Stella sonríe un poco y camina hacia delante, pero se desliza en una roca de la orilla y patina saltando en el aire, cayendo de espalda en el agua mientras su toalla se eleva por el aire.

-¡¡Aaayy!! –Profiere asustada. Lavi logra ver la toalla volando en el aire desde debajo de la barda y su ojo parece iluminarse.

-Ella… ella está… -Profiere emocionado; a lo que le sigue el sonido de Stella cayendo en el agua, mientras la prenda que rodeaba su cuerpo lentamente cae del lado de Allen y Lavi, cayéndole en el rostro a este último, que parece no reaccionar. Allen mira la prenda ligeramente ruborizado.

-_¿Qué estoy pensando? _–Se lleva la mano al rostro, nervioso.

-¿Estás bien, Stella-chan? –Escuchan a Maus acercándose a ella.

-Si, creo que si, solo me da un poco de vergüenza… -Responde tímida.- Aún me siento nerviosa de estar desnuda en un lugar así… -Al mismo tiempo, Lavi, que ha pegado la oreja a la pared para escucharlo todo, traga saliva al oírla. Allen se aproxima lento, tratando de disuadir a su compañero.

-_Eso quiere decir que efectivamente esta es…_ -Llora de felicidad con la toalla de Stella entre las manos.

-Vaya, pensé que alguien que viajó por todo el mundo con la general Medici debería ser más liberal en este tipo de cosas. Luego me dirás que eres sensible a las cosquillas.

-¡Cosquillas! –Repite Lavi, emocionado. Allen pega la oreja, contagiado por el interés.

-No, ¡Maus-san! ¡jaja! ¡¡jajajajaja!! ¡¡ahí no!! ¡¡ahí me dan muchas cosquillas!! ¡¡ja!! ¡¡¡jajajajaja!! ¡¡por favor, no!! ¡¡soy muy sensible ahí!!! ¡Noj… Maus-san… ¡¡aja.. ajajaja!! –Se queja sin parar de reír mientras se escucha el agua alborotarse por sus pataleos. Los dos hombres están en completo silencio, casi sin respirar.

-_Sin duda eres la mejor prometida del mundo, Maus…_ -Piensa Lavi, cerrando los ojos, lleno de felicidad.

-_Debo pensar en otra cosa… pero…_ -Piensa Allen, cerrando los ojos, pero al hacerlo le sangra la nariz, así que abre los abre otra vez, nervioso.- _¿Qué debo hacer, Mana?_

-Aún así, Maus-san… -Dice Stella, jadeando luego del ataque de cosquillas.-Tu piel es muy suave, solo fue el roce de tus dedos el que me dio risa.- Allen y Lavi vuelven a tragar saliva al escucharlas.- Eres muy linda, solo de verte me siento como una chiquilla, porque… no me había dado cuenta, pero las que tienes tú son más grandes…

-A ver, déjame comparar… -Responde la bookgirl (insisto, este fanfic es clasificación T, por lo tanto, es válido que Lavi y Allen escuchen la conversación, pero nada se está viendo…)

-E… está bien, solo se gentil… -Se escucha la voz de Stella.- Hbmp… -Le sigue un pequeño gemido de ella.- Ahh…

-Bueno, es obvio porque soy un poco mayor, pero dale un poco más de tiempo, tu también eres muy linda, Stella-chan.

-Si…

-¡¡¡¡¡kkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! –Profiere Lavi, tratando de minimizar el chillido al mínimo mientras detiene su hemorragia nasal. Allen luce resignado, dejando escapar el mismo líquido por su propia nariz, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada. Sin embargo, Junior se pega tanto a la pared para escuchar, que acaba siendo oído por Maus, que, furiosa, da un golpe contra la valla de madera para atravesarla y atrapar a Lavi con la mano.

-¡Maus-san! –Se pone de pie Stella, preocupada.

-¡Lavi! –Lo llama Allen.

-¡¡¡T e dije que no…!!! –Comienza a reclamarle, pero la pared se hace pedazos debido al impacto, permitiendo que Allen vea a Stella, que se ruboriza como tomate y de inmediato se hunde en el agua, dándole la espalda, Allen también se da la vuelta.

.Me vio… -Dice la joven, nerviosa.

-La vi… -Piensa asustado. Maus, en modo asesino, vestida solo con su toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, sostiene a Lavi, que lucha inútilmente por quitarse de encima el brazo poderoso de su prometida, quien toma su martillo de inocencia y lo arroja entre las rocas.

-No te podrás escapar esta vez, Lavi.

-¡¡Lavi-san!! ¡¡no veas hacia acá!! –Le suplica Stella. Lavi cierra los ojos lo más fuerte que puede para cumplir la petición antes de ser golpeado por Maus, pero todos son interrumpidos por otro conocido sonido, el ojo de Allen.

-… ¡¡Es un akuma!! –Se pone de pie mirando a su alrededor. Lavi y Maus se detienen y miran hacia todos lados, buscando tomar sus propias inocencias, pero recuerdan que ella arrojó la de él y la de ella está en los vestidores.

-Esto fue una mala idea… -Dice el junior.

-Después discutiremos lo que fue o no una mala idea. –Reclama su novia, él solo se limita a sonreír.

-¡¡Crown Clown!! –Invoca Allen poniéndose de pie y activando su capa blanca, dejando su brazo en modo Edge.- ¡Stella! –Le pasa su toalla a la chica, que de inmediato se cubre con ella y sobreponiéndose a la vergüenza se dispone a luchar.

-¡¡Holy Copycat!! –Activa su capa negra, lo que ya la deja un poco más cubierta; luego salen las alas de su espalda y su inocencia de proyección se concentra en su ojo izquierdo, mientras su guante de inocencia aparece en su mano derecha; luego ante ellos sale un Akuma que parece de nivel cuatro, por lo que de inmediato Lavi abraza a Maus, tomándola entre sus brazos y lanzándose a un lado para protegerla.

-¡¡Lavi!! –Grita ella, ruborizada. Él solo la mira y asiente.

-Descuida, dejémoselos a ese par.

-Así que estos son los exorcistas que vienen a rescatar al recipiente… -Comenta el akuma, torciendo la cabeza.

-¿El recipiente? –Pregunta Stella, extrañada.

-¡¡¡Garra de la destrucción!!! –Invoca Allen, lo sigue Stella saltando y tratando de mantener cerrada su gabardina mientras en su mano derecha invoca su escudo de espejo.

-¡¡Reflejo Caleidoscópico!! –Ataca lanzando varios rayos de inocencia en todas direcciones, que luego se juntan y salen hacia él, sin embargo, cuando están a punto de destruir al Akuma, frente a él aparece un campo de fuerza rojo que detiene sus ataques, sorprendiendo a los dos exorcistas.

-¡¿Qué!? –Preguntan al mismo tiempo Allen y Stella. Maus, que sigue abrazando a Lavi, observa el suceso y se sorprende, pero de inmediato vuelve a ver a Lavi.

-Lavi, no tenemos tiempo para buscar la inocencia, pero podernos hacer "eso…"

-¿Eso? Maus, yo también lo quiero, pero pienso que deberíamos esperar a…

-¡¡¡NO es eso, Lavi idiota!!! –Le reclama nerviosa.- Sino a la danza…

-Eso… ¡Eso es! –Asiente convencido de la idea, haciendo que ella también sonría. Al mismo tiempo, Stella, flotando con sus alas, y Allen, sostenido por su capa, están de frente al extraño Akuma.

-Es extraño… con un ataque de ese nivel podíamos haber vencido a un nivel cuatro sin mayores dificultades… -Comenta Allen, luego mira a Stella, cuyos pies descalzos lucen un poco lastimados.

-Allen. Este Akuma es diferente… -Comenta Stella, trayéndolo a la realidad. Allen mira al Akuma con su ojo izquierdo y logra ver la forma del alma, sin embargo, se sorprende al ver lo que está en su lugar.

-Imposible… esto es… ¡¿qué rayos es eso?!

-¿Are? ¿Puedes verme? –Pregunta el Akuma ante los sorprendidos exorcistas.- Bueno, se lo explicaré… Una de las habilidades de Lilith-sama y de Madame Blavatski es crear máquinas de guerra que utilizan demonios como combustible…

-¿Demonios?

-¿Quieres decir que este Akuma… en vez de un alma… tiene un demonio?

-Así es… por lo que no tiene sentido para un exorcista como ustedes tratar de destruirlo… no tiene ninguna utilidad el hacerlo.

_-Y eso no es todo… puedo sentir el poder de la Crisis roja que tenían esos apóstoles… así que ellos también pueden hacer Akumas… -_Piensa Allen.- ¿Qué rayos hacemos ahora? –Pregunta apretando la mano. Stella se lleva el guante a la frente y el mismo símbolo de su mano aparece en ella, como si se preparara para luchar.

-Allen, a pesar de eso, aún tenemos oportunidad de vencerlo… -Propone positiva, sin dejar de ver al enemigo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Stella? –La mira Allen.

-¡No me veas! –Lo regaña ella, tapándose bien con su capa negra, aleteando un poco hacia atrás. A él le sale una gota en la cabeza. En el piso, Lavi y Maus están bailando sobre sí mismos mientras trazan un círculo. Lavi aplaude, se para en un pie, da un giro, se toca los hombros, estira las manos, mueve la cabeza, flexiona las rodillas y salta hacia atrás, repitiendo el proceso mientras se traslada alrededor. Maus hace exactamente lo mismo, amarrándose la toalla a cada instante para que no se le caiga.

-Tendré que volver a lavarme los pies…

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! –Ataca Stella, tratando de golpearlo con el escudo de su mano, pero es eludida, Allen entra en acción con su espada Crown Clown, intentando dar un golpe directo, pero es repelido por el escudo estático rojo del enemigo. Sin embargo, en ese instante los bookmen han terminado de bailar, activando en el círculo dibujado por ellos un campo de energía que proyecta su luz hacia el Akuma, interrumpiendo su escudo rojo.

-¡¡¡Ahora, Allen, Stella!!! –Gritan ambos. Los dos mencionados vuelven a verse mutuamente y salen hacia el enemigo.

-¡¡Crown Clown!!

-¡¡Holy Copycat!! –Invocan ambos sus respectivas inocencias lanzando un ataque desde ambos flancos, que atraviesa en un instante al Akuma, que parece haber quedado vacío de repente, haciéndolo explotar, sin embargo, el viento de la explosión se lleva nuevamente la toalla de Stella, quien se pone tan nerviosa que pierde su invocación de inocencia y cae tapándose con las manos.

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!! –Grita ruborizada, pero Allen detiene su caída atrapándola entre sus brazos y pegándola contra su cuerpo, aterrizando delicadamente sobre el piso, a la orilla del manantial. Ella se queda con los ojos cerrados y los brazos alrededor de su cuello por varios instantes, con su cuerpo pegado contra el suyo, mientras éste apaga su inocencia y regresa a su apariencia habitual. Luego la mira y le acaricia el rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Stella?

-Si… - Responde tranquila, peor luego se da cuenta de su situación y se vuelve a colorear.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! –Se escucha el grito por todo el valle. Luego de un momento, Allen tiene marcada una supercachetada en la mejilla y está estrellado contra el piso, moviendo la pierna por acto reflejo, mientras Stella ha corrido a hundirse otra vez en el manantial.- _Me vio… me volvió a ver…_ -Hunde la boca en el agua y comienza a hacer burbujas. Luego dirige su mirada hacia Lavi y Maus, que están besándose en silencio, parece que desde hace un rato ya, abrazados el uno frente al otro, con los ojos cerrados.

++-+-+++--+-++-+

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro están terminando de ponerse sus uniformes limpios y de arreglarse. Stella da un pequeño estornudo luego de terminar de subir la cremallera de su chaqueta.

-¡Achú!

-¿Estás bien, Stella? –Le pregunta Allen.

-Si, solo un poco resfriada por el frío de anoche… -Dice sonriendo. Ambos notan que Maus está terminando de arreglarle el cuello de la chaqueta a Lavi, acomodándoselo y pasándole las manos a los lados para terminar de estirarlo, luego le pasa una cadena a él y se da la vuelta, él se la pone delicadamente mientras ella se levanta el cabello. Allen y Stella se sonrojan de su comportamiento tan inusual.

-De vez en cuando sí parecen una pareja…

-Si…

- Para que veas que aún te sirvo para algunas cosas. –Comenta Lavi mientras le abrocha el seguro.- Listo.

-Eso ni dudarlo. –Responde dándole otro beso. Sus compañeros nuevamente se ven obligados a mirar hacia otro lado, cuando en eso se aproxima el señor de la cuenta.

-Ah, señores, aquí les traigo su cuenta. –Les pasa el papel.

-Ah, si, envíe la cuenta a… -Comienza a decir Lavi, pero Allen le tapa la boca con la mano.

-¡Espera, Lavi! No podemos mandar la cuenta a la orden… estamos huyendo, ¿recuerdas?

-…¿¿¡¡Ehh!!??

-Lavi… sí tienes dinero para pagar, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Maus, entrecerrando los ojos, poniendo nerviosos a los dos exorcistas.

-Bueno, tengo un poco, debería ser suficiente… -Se mete la mano en los bolsillos para buscar, pero en eso ve la cuenta.- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡¡¿¿Tanto??!!!

-Esto incluye la comida que el señor Walker y la señorita Jaques se dieron ayer, aparte de los gastos de reparación del estanque termal que destruyeron en su "fiestecita" de anoche. Sabía que venían de escapada romántica, pero nunca pensé que se emocionaran tanto.

-¿¿¡¡¡¡EEEEEEHHH!!!!!!?? –Dicen Allen, Stella y Lavi. Maus solo baja la cabeza.

-Discúlpenos.

-¿¡De qué rayos está hablando, Maus!? –Le pregunta Allen, asomándose a un lado.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? "Su estanque se destruyó porque luchamos contra un akuma demoniaco". Si quieres dile tu eso… yo le di una excusa un poco más creíble, pero no me di cuenta del problema de los pagos…

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Acaso no tienen dinero? –Pregunta escalando en furia el dependiente del hotel.

-Bueno, yo… Allen, ayúdame… -Llora Lavi. Momentos después, están los cuatro exorcistas frente a una pila de platos, lavando diligentemente. Allen luce animado con la tarea, Stella está sonriendo mientras trabaja, Lavi se limpia el sudor de la frente y sigue limpiando, Maus, por su parte, está también lavando, pero está rodeada de humo negro.

_-¿De qué nos sirvió descansar la noche si vamos a trabajar todo el día? Lavi-idiota… _-Piensa quejándose furiosa. Lavi la mira con una gota en la cabeza, sonriendo feliz.

-_Lavi y Maus… espero que sean felices._ –Piensa Allen._- Lenalee… pronto iré por ti._ –Mira hacia la ventana, más animado. Por un momento es asaltado por la imagen de Stella desnuda frente a él y lo hermosa que se veía, peor él se limita a sacudirse la cabeza y a pensar otra vez en Lenalee.

++---+-+-+-++-+-

-Vendrán dentro de poco. –Se escucha la voz de Lenalee llamando a Kanda, mientras se abre la puerta de una habitación. El exorcista, aún vestido con su uniforme negro, enfunda su katana y se pone de pie.

-No intervendré en tu pelea, así que tú no intervengas en la mía, Lenalee.

-No lo haré… todo esto lo hago por mi propio deseo… así como tú tienes tu propia razón.

-En ese caso, dejaré que despedaces al brote de habas si es que eso es lo que quieres… yo venceré a Stella, esa niña que conocí hace mucho tiempo…

-Que así sea entonces. –Lo invita a salir ella. Afuera de la habitación están las brujas rojas, Sarubi, Agatha y Sururu, esperando para apoyarlos. Lenalee luce determinada, se da la vuelta y se dispone a salir al encuentro.

_-Allen… esto terminará pronto, y entonces tú…_

++-+---++-+---++

Avance

Encuentro. La lucha está por desencadenarse; Kanda vs. Stella y Allen vs. Lenalee; dos pasados de felicidad que se han separado por la tragedia y creado dos bandos que ahora se encuentran para luchar en el nombre del amor, la tristeza y los deseos, ante los ojos complacidos de alguien que solo desea el despertar de a quien rinde culto, mientras Bookman Jr. Y Bookgirl se enfrentan a su propio desafío, con el grupo de ayuda aún lejos…

Próximo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

Figura vacía

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los Akumas!

+-++-+-+-+---++-+-

Y aquí está. Quise hacer este capítulo un poco más chistoso porque había dejado un poco de lado esa parte, espero que les haya gustado, por favor, no olvides comentarlo. Jejeje… Bueno, es todo por ahora, hasta pronto.


	19. Figura vacía

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, solo un par de cosas antes. Descuida, Rukia-chan, el fanfic tiene una orientación primaria de AllenxLenalee, aunque, como expliqué anteriormente, estoy manejando una extraña ecuación que me sirve como base para todos los procesos sentimentales que desarrollo en la historia. Respecto a la pregunta de Uzumaki Girl, del beso de Lavi y Maus, pues no hay mucho que explicar, ya son prometidos y descubrieron que pueden trabajar muy bien en equipo, se les subió la adrenalina y se besaron, pero supongo que no hay mayor ciencia. El progreso es que Lavi ya la reconoce como alguien a quien amar, dejando a Lenalee solo como amiga, y eso de que Allen vea desnuda también a Lenalee (oh, que vergüenza hablar del tema…) puede que pase, jejeje… en fin, aquí esté este cap, espero que les guste.

19ª noche – **Figura vacía**

Equipo organizado por Tiedoll, en algún lugar de Alemania oriental

El carruaje que los transporta va por el camino a velocidad moderada. Miranda tiene los brazos cruzados mientras mira por la ventana, Bookman parece meditar, el general dibuja un retrato del paisaje y Crowley y Marie están conduciendo a los caballos en la parte del frente.

-Disculpe, general… -Lo llama Miranda.- A este paso tardaremos mucho en alcanzar a Allen-kun y a los demás… ¿no habrá alguna manera de apurarnos un poco?

-Ya lo había pensado, Miranda, pero debemos estar seguros de no caer en ninguna trampa puesta por el enemigo, de lo contrario solo nos convertiríamos en una carga para ellos. –Responde Tiedoll, sin dejar de dibujar.

-Ciertamente, si es que ellos no han caído en una ya. –Agrega Bookman, pensando en Lavi.

-No creo que ninguno de ellos sea tan imprudente… -Responde la castaña, con una gota en la cabeza.- Solo espero que no se enfrenten a ningún peligro más grande de lo que puedan manejar…

++---+-+-+-++-+-+-

El grupo de Allen finalmente ha podido salir del bosque y están en la planicie que sirve de territorio para el castillo Blavatski, el cual puede verse a lo lejos. El viento sopla fuerte, moviendo los cabellos de los cuatro exorcistas. Allen luce determinado a entrar a ese lugar y rescatar a Lenalee; Stella demuestra una convicción similar, al igual que Lavi y Maus.

-Finalmente… Lenalee se encuentra en ese lugar. –Explica Walker. Lavi asiente sin despegar la mirada de su objetivo.

-Bueno, si es así, rescatemos a la princesa de una vez para que podamos volver a la Orden. –Agrega Maus, arremangándose la chaqueta y tomando su yoyo en la mano derecha.

-_Lenalee-san… por Allen, vamos a rescatarte_. –Piensa Stella.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? –Pregunta el bookman. Allen lo mira un poco desorientado.

-La verdad… no he pensado en ningún plan aún… -Responde el inocente exorcista, todos se caen de espaldas al estilo condorito (plop!) Sin embargo, al momento es la bookgirl quien retoma la palabra.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para poder cubrir más terreno, así, uno entrará por el oriente y el otro por el poniente del castillo. El objetivo será buscar el calabozo, seguramente Lenalee-san se encuentra en ese lugar.

-No esperaba menos de Maus; su capacidad analítica para crear planes y estrategias siempre fue mejor que la de nadie. –Comenta su prometido.

-… ¿Y una vez encontremos el calabozo? ¿Qué pasa si Lenalee-san no está en ese lugar? –Pregunta Stella.

-En ese caso no tendremos más opción que capturar a alguien que nos pueda dar información. Ese lugar es la guarida de los apóstoles rojos; no estamos seguros de su número ni de sus habilidades, así que no nos queda más remedio que evitar enfrentarlos, nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Lenalee-san, ¿está bien?

-Perfecto. –Responde Allen.

-En ese caso nos dividiremos de acuerdo a nuestras habilidades. Como Allen y Stella-chan tienen las inocencias más poderosas, cada uno de ellos estará en un equipo. Lavi irá con Stella-chan para apoyarla en caso de que algo se le salga de las manos, y yo iré con Allen.

-Entendido. –Responden los tres.

-Bien. En ese caso… ¡INOCENCIA… ACTÍVATE… COMET COMPASS! –Extiende su yoyo, el cual gira a su alrededor y se ilumina de inocencia, luego se enrolla de nuevo y vuelve a su mano.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… MARTILLO CRECIENTE! –Invoca Lavi, su martillo crece a tamaño mediano, lo sostiene con ambas manos.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE… CROWN CLOWN! –Dice Allen mientras su capa blanca le cubre la espalda. Deja su brazo en modo Edge.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE, HOLY COPYCAT! –Grita Stella, cubriéndose con la capa negra mientras las alas blancas salen de su espalda y su guante se materializa en su mano, su inocencia proyectiva se concentra en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡De acuerdo, vamos ahora! –Ordena Maus.

-¡Si! –Responden sus compañeros. Stella extiende sus alas y comienza a volar, seguida por Lavi, que se monta en su martillo y lo extiende para transportarse junto con ella. Allen toma a Maus por la cintura y se envuelve junto con ella en la capa blanca, con la cual se desplaza hacia el frente, como si volara. En los ojos de cada uno puede verse la determinación de terminar con la batalla lo antes posible.

-Lenalee… espera un poco más… pronto estaré a tu lado… -Piensa Walker, muy serio.

+-+-+-+-++-++-+-+-

-Puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir la presencia de Allen… -Dice Lenalee, esperando de pie en medio del salón ceremonial del castillo. Junto a ella están Sarubi y Agatha, como si esperasen sus órdenes. Un extraño viento interior mueve levemente el cabello suelto de la exorcista renegada, cuyas botas rojas parecen impacientes por comenzar la batalla.- _Allen… si logro quitarte del camino, entonces mi sueño… nuestro sueño será…_ -Piensa determinada. En la entrada Oriente, Kanda está con la mirada baja, acompañado por Sururu.

-Se aproxima… -Dice el exorcista, oliendo a Stella. Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo, Aila, la gemela de Kaila, sigue buscando a su hermana en los calabozos.

-Hay algo que no está bien… -Piensa en la entrada de Kaila junto con Kanda en la corte de Blavatski. –Ella no se veía como mi hermana… si eso es así, significa que hay alguien que logró deshacerse de ella, así que debería estar en algún lugar de este recinto… aquí fue donde los guardias la encontraron junto con él la primera vez. – Pasa la mano por la pared, buscando algún indicio de vida. En ese instante logra escuchar los débiles gemidos de alguien.- ¿Are? – De inmediato los reconoce y abre la celda, busca por todos lados hasta que identifica que vienen de atrás de una pared, así que de golpe quita algunas de las rocas que la conforman, encontrando a Kaila del otro lado, amordazada y algo golpeada.

-¡Hermana! –Rápidamente le quita el pañuelo de la boca, permitiéndole dar una bocanada de aire.

-¡¡Huugh!! –Profiere respirando, luego mira a su hermana, preocupada.- ¡¡Aila, esa persona es…!!

Los ojos de Aila se desorbitan al escuchar la identidad de la impostora. Ambas hermanas dirigen su mirada hacia la salida y se disponen a perseguirla.

++-++-+-+-+-++-

Komui está de pie en la capilla de la orden, mirando de frente al vitral que filtra la luz del sol en la pared del fondo, con su boina entre las manos. Es Cloud quien se asoma despacio, sorprendida de su seria actitud.

-¿Ocurre algo, Komui? –Pregunta la general.

-No es nada… solo tengo un presentimiento extraño. –Responde sin volver a verla.

-¿Sobre Lenalee?

-Algo así… -Suspira un poco.- Ya sabía que Allen y Lenalee a veces tienen sueños relacionados con el otro y sobre el futuro, sin embargo… es la primera vez que yo también tengo uno de ese tipo.

-Sueño… -Repite Cloud.- ¿Y qué soñaste?

-Soñé con el infierno… Lenalee estaba cayendo a ese lugar, y Allen caía junto con ella… luego a alguien con alas, rodeado de luz que descendía hacia ellos, pero el fuego también lo alcanzaba. El rostro de Lenalee estaba lleno de lágrimas, y no había forma de ayudarla… -Explica preocupado.

-Pero Allen Walker estaba con ella, ¿verdad?

-…Verdad. –Responde sorprendido, finalmente moviendo su mirada hacia su interlocutora.

-Tal vez tu sueño quiere decir que aunque Lenalee esté rodeada de oscuridad, Allen estará siempre a su lado, incluso si los ángeles no pueden alcanzarlos.

-… Puede que tengas razón. –Responde aliviado.- Sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que el fuego puede devorarlos.

-En ese caso confía en ellos, ya que es todo lo que puedes hacer desde aquí. –Responde seria, se da la vuelta y se aleja. Komui la mira con ojos temblorosos, luego dirige la mirada nuevamente al vitral de la capilla.

-Confío en ustedes, Allen-kun, Lenalee…

+-+-+-+-+--++-

En el castillo Blavatski, Stella y Lavi finalmente han llegado al punto designado para entrar al castillo. La joven exorcista traza un círculo en el aire y luego cae en picada hacia la terraza, mientras el Junior encoge su martillo y de un salto cae al piso, aterrizando arrodillado, seguido por Stella, que contrae sus alas al caer.

-¿Estás bien, Stella-chan? –Pregunta Lavi, mirándola. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, debemos entrar lo antes posible.

-… ¿Y creen que eso será posible? –Los interrumpe la espadachín roja, con su sable desenvainado y caminando hacia ellos.

-Esa chica… es una de las tres que atacó la orden y secuestro a Lenalee… Sururu Chiore. –La identifica Lavi.

-Sururu… Chiore… -Repite Stella, abriendo de nuevo sus alas.- La tercera apóstol.

-Oohh… veo que el poder de esta exorcista ha aumentado desde nuestro último encuentro… pero estoy decepcionada de tener que luchar contra alguien cuya inocencia no es del nivel crítico. –Comenta la rubia enemiga.

-¿Are? ¿Te refieres a mi? –Pregunta señalándose con el dedo el bookman Jr.

-Tendrás que pelear con ambos. –La corrige Stella.- No veo a nadie más aquí.

-En eso te equivocas, Stella-san. Estoy aquí como apoyo porque la persona que luchará contigo no quiere interrupciones.

-… Quien peleará… conmigo… -Repite otra vez la exorcista.- ¿Y de quién se trata?

-De mí. –Responde Kanda, entrando a escena, caminando desde el lugar del que salió Sururu.

-Kanda-san…

-¡¡Yuu!! –Lo reconocen sus amigos.- ¡¡Yuu!! Ya decía yo que tenías que haber llegado antes que nosotros. –Comenta Lavi, caminando hacia él, pero es detenido por la punta de la Mugen, con la que Kanda le apunta al cuello. Lavi se detiene en seco ante la amenaza.- Yuu…

-Mi pelea no es contigo, conejo ridículo. Es con esta maldita mujer. –Señala a Stella, que luce confundida, pero recuerda las visiones que tuvo durante la batalla con Serena, dándose cuenta de que por su culpa Kanda resultó lastimado.

-Conmigo… -Dice ella.

-¿Con ella? ¿¡De qué estás hablando, Yuu!? ¿¡no estamos aquí para salvar a Lenalee!? –Le reclama su amigo.

-Dejaré que ella arregle sus propios asuntos, pero los míos son con este demonio. –Insiste el exorcista.

-Demonio… -Vuelve a repetir Stella, como si estuviese de acuerdo con la definición.

-¡¡¡Yuu!!! –Insiste Lavi.

-Lavi, ella mató un poblado completo al estar poseída por la materia oscura… ¡¡¡ella es una Noé!!! ¡En aquel momento su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad mientras asesinaba a todos! Y sobre todo… -Acota bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.- Dejó abierta una cuenta conmigo… y es hora de cerrarla.- Piensa en la niña que conoció, que le enseñó a sonreír abiertamente mientras jugaban en el río.

-¡¡¡Yuu, no puedes estar hablando en serio!!! ¡¡Stella es nuestra compañera, lo que dices es imposible!!! –La defiende el pelirrojo, pero ella lo detiene poniendo su mano en su hombro por detrás.

-No lo es, Lavi-san. –Explica Stella.- Aún no lo entiendo bien, pero es posible que las palabras de Kanda-san sean ciertas…

-Stella…

-Es por eso que tengo una cuenta pendiente con él, y lo menos que puedo hacer es saldarla en este momento… solo así me aceptarás, ¿no es así, Kanda-san?

-Solo quiero terminar con esto. –Responde determinado, sin dejar de reflejar la figura de ella en sus pupilas.

-Lo comprendo. Lavi-san, te pediré que te encargues de la apóstol que lo acompaña; esta debe ser una pelea solo entre Kanda-san y yo… ¿me harías ese favor?

-Stella… -Musita sorprendido, luego asiente confiado.- Si quieres darle un escarmiento a este extraño sujeto, estás en la libertad de hacerlo. Yo acabaré con el pez pequeño.

-Tienes una boca muy grande, exorcista. –Lo regaña Sururu, mirándolo amenazante.- Veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo luego de probar el filo de mi sable. Yo, la tercera apóstol, del arcano de la balanza, seré tu oponente. –Se pone en posición de ataque. (Imitando al Gatotsu de Saito, de RK)

-Lo espero, señorita Strike…

-¿Strike? –Pregunta confundida. Mientras, Kanda y Stella se miran fijamente, dispuestos a iniciar el combate.

-Kanda-san…

-Stella… -Dice su nombre, luego se pone serio.- ¡¡¡Mugen, actívate, Nigento!!! –Grita invocando su espada doble y quedando en posición de ataque. Stella proyecta la misma técnica sobre sus manos y se dispone a imitar sus movimientos.

-Es hora…

-… De luchar. –Concluye él. Al segundo siguiente, ambos se lanzan a chocar espadas y a eludir mutuamente sus estocadas. Kanda lanza un corte horizontal, Stella da una patada de 360º que intenta golpearlo en el rostro, pero él retrocede y apoyándose en su pie derecho hace un giro e intenta darle otra estocada, la que ella bloquea con sus propias espadas, retrocediendo un poco por la fuerza del golpe, pero Kanda la sigue e intenta darle un golpe vertical, que ella bloquea con su espada derecha, sin embargo, Kanda no se detiene y con su otra espada lanza un corte horizontal, pero Stella no descuida su defensa y con su espada izquierda bloquea el siguiente golpe, quedando temporalmente empatados, empujándose mutuamente con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Es muy fuerte… si mi inocencia no hubiese evolucionado, no tendría oportunidad…_ -Piensa la joven Jaques.

-_Con que este es el poder que me derrotó sin siquiera desearlo…_ -Piensa Kanda, recordando el incidente de la aldea.

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-

Allen y Maus han llegado a la entrada que les corresponde, descienden y comienzan a correr entrando por el pasillo al corredor interior. La bookgirl observa su yoyo brújula y le indica el camino a seguir a Walker.

-¿Puedes encontrarla con eso… a Lenalee? –Pregunta interesado. Su compañera asiente con la cabeza.

-Siempre y cuando me concentre en esa persona y ésta ya haya estado en contacto con mi inocencia, me es posible localizarla.

-Eso es excelente, Maus-san. –Celebra emocionado.

-¡Es por ahí! –Señala la pelirroja. Allen asiente y los dos salen corriendo para encontrar a su objetivo, cuya localización está indicada en la brújula, que con un leve y fino rayo verde indica el camino a los exorcistas. Sin embargo, al dar vuelta en una esquina se encuentran con que Agatha los está esperando, habiendo extendido ya sus vendas de ataque, aparentemente protegiendo una puerta grande que se encuentra a sus espaldas.

-Ella es…

-Agatha Stranz… -La reconocen ambos. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Maus, que empuña su yoyo y se prepara para luchar nuevamente contra ella.

-Tenemos que pasar hacia esa habitación, no te interpongas, apóstol. –Le dice la bookgirl.

-Hmm… así que vinieron a rescatar a su princesa Lenalee… ¿no es como un cuento de hadas? –Comenta irónica.- Sin embargo… -Sus vendas comienzan a moverse como si fuesen serpientes, acercándose a ellos, así que ambos retroceden un poco.

-¡Rescataré a Lenalee a como de lugar! – Amenaza Allen, convirtiendo su brazo en espada y preparándose para combatir.

-Muy bien. Lenalee-san se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta, Allen Walker-san. Sin embargo, a su petición, solo puedo dejarte pasar a ti ante su presencia.

-A su petición… -Repite Maus, sorprendida.

-¿Are? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta Walker, sin soltar su arma.

-Dejaré que se lo preguntes cuando estés ante su presencia. Desafortunadamente, tu amiga tendrá que quedarse aquí a jugar conmigo un rato… ¿Les parece bien?

-Allen… -Se dirige a él su amiga.- Adelántate con Lenalee; te está esperando. Yo me encargaré de ella.

-De ellas, dirás. – Llega Sarubi frente a ellos, poniéndose junto a Agatha.- Allen Walker, ella ya está impaciente por verte.

-Ahora son dos… -Vuelve a ver a Maus.- ¡Te ayudaré con la pelea, y luego iremos juntos a buscar a Lenalee!

-¡No! –Lo reprende sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.- Encontrar a Lenalee es nuestra prioridad… además, son solo dos, y ya sabíamos que podíamos caer en una situación así cuando decidimos entrar.

-Maus-san…

-Como la prometida del próximo Bookman, mi deber es ser la mujer más fuerte de nuestro clan… ¿no? –Le guiña un ojo.- Serán ellas las que no puedan siquiera rasguñarme.

-… Te lo encargo. Vendré a ayudarte en cuanto rescate a Lenalee.

-Bien. –Asiente sonriente.- ¡¡¡COMET COMPASS… TERRAFORMACIÓN!! ¡¡COMETA DEL NORTE, ÁRTICO!! –Hace girar su yoyo sobre ella y forma un sello con el símbolo de hielo sobre ellos, el cual se extiende creando un campo y materializando un escenario de hielo y nieve.- ¡¡¡Ve, Allen!!! –Crea una plataforma de hielo en la punta del yoyo que utiliza para que Allen salte encima de ella y se impulse para dar otro salto que le permite pasar sobre las dos apóstoles, entrando directamente por la puerta, la cual se cierra tras él. Al salir Allen de la escena, las dos cómplices dirigen su mirada hacia Maus, que se dispone a pelear.- ¡¡COMET COMPASS, ESTALACITA DE HIELO!! –El disco se convierte en una estrella de puntas de hielo, que oscila como péndulo dependiendo de su mano.

-Ahora no nos queda más que deshacernos de la basura. –Dice Sarubi, caminando hacia Maus.- ¿Sabías una cosa? A los siete apóstoles rojos se nos da un número entre nosotros para indicar nuestro nivel de poder respecto a los demás. Agatha es la quinta apóstol, pero yo… yo soy la segunda. –Explica confiada. Maus refleja sorpresa en su mirada.

-Es verdad, tú eres muy bonita, pero si te derroto, volveré a ser la más hermosa del mundo. –Agrega Agatha. A las otras dos combatientes les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-No vine a combatir por esa razón…

-Mientras te lleve a tu muerte, cualquier razón es válida… ¡¡¡MUERE, EXORCISTA!!! –Sentencia furiosa, incendiando sus brazos.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! –Grita Maus, lanzando su estrella de hielo en su contra. Al mismo tiempo, Allen entra al salón y se encuentra con un escenario muy amplio y oscuro a la vez. Da un paso hacia delante y al hacerlo bajo sus pies y frente a él se ilumina un círculo de transmutación gigante que refleja los símbolos de los siete arcanos rojos, con el símbolo de la luna en el centro. En medio de ese resplandor está parada Lenalee, cuyas ropas y cabello se mueven levemente debido a la brisa producida por el símbolo. Los ojos de Allen se iluminan de felicidad al encontrarla, de inmediato corriendo hacia ella.

-¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡Lenalee!! –Celebra emocionado. Sin embargo, al instante se detiene al ver la expresión de su rostro y la ropa que lleva puesta.- Lenalee…

-Bienvenido, Allen. –Contesta fríamente.-… Al lugar de tu derrota definitiva. –Termina de decir, triste. Las pupilas de Allen se contraen al oír sus palabras.

++-+-+-+-++-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Los apóstoles rojos en números

Primera apóstol -¿? (La desconocida invencible que todavía no sale…)

Segunda apóstol – Sarubi Wang

Tercera apóstol – Sururu Chiore

Cuarto apóstol – Cyan Garamonde

Quinta apóstol – Agatha Stranz

Sexta apóstol – Kaila Allister

Séptima apóstol – Aila Allister

Es una idea que me nació de ver Bleach y Code Geass, ya saben, en Bleach, los espada tienen el mismo sistema, Ulquiorra es el 4º espada y Grimjow es el 6º. En Code Geass están los caballeros Rounds, Suzaku es el Knight of Seven, Anya es la Knight of Six y Gino el Knight of Three (que Suzaku es más fuerte, pero ningún sistema es perfecto). Pues es lo mismo, de hecho, es mucho más fácil determinar quién es más fuerte que quién de esa forma. (Aunque no aplica para los buenos… me refiero a Ichigo y a Karen respectivamente, pero como son los buenos, siempre tienen que ganar…)

Para poner un nivel, en este caso, los apóstoles del siete al cinco, (Kaila, Aila, Agatha) Tienen un poder similar al de Lavi, Maus y Kanda, luego, el cuatro y el tres, su poder está al nivel entre Kanda tercera ilusión y Allen Crown Clown modo Edge; luego viene el segundo, Sarubi, cuyo nivel estaría igual o superior a Lenalee Darkboots Crystal, Allen Crown Clown crítico y a Stella Holy Copycat nivel crítico. La número uno, obviamente, es mucho más poderosa que eso, pero ella sale más adelante.

Ahora si, continuemos.

D. Gray-man ojos de inocencia, viene a ustedes gracias a los siguientes patrocinadores:

Are… hay que trabajar un poco más en esta parte…

(Fin del intermedio)

+++-++-+-+-+-+-+

Allen se ha encontrado con Lenalee en el salón rojo, ambos están de pie en el círculo luminoso que parece inundar toda la habitación con luz carmesí, mientras las sombras proyectadas cubren parcialmente el rostro de la joven exorcista, que sigue con la mirada fría dirigida hacia Allen.

-Lenalee… ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? –Pregunta Allen, extrañado.

-Lo que escuchaste, Allen. Yo seré quien cambie nuestro destino en este lugar, pero la única manera de hacerlo es derrotándote aquí y ahora. - Explica dando un paso hacia delante, mientras sus botas corrompidas por la crisis comienzan a brillar de color rojo. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos reflejan el rostro de Allen y muestran una mirada de alivio, que rápidamente se cambia por otra de determinación.

-Derrotándome… -Repite confundido.- ¡No hay tiempo para eso, vámonos de aquí de una vez! –Extiende su mano hacia ella, que finalmente ha llegado a su lado, pero es repelido con un golpe de la mano de ella en la suya.

-Lenalee…

-Esto debe terminar de una vez… ¡¡¡ALLEN WALKER!!! –Grita determinada, enciende sus botas y da una patada de 180º que lleva a su pierna a juntarse con su rostro a supervelocidad, dándole un golpe en la barbilla a Allen que lo manda a estrellarse contra el techo, al hacerlo, escupe sangre y luego cae estrepitosamente sobre el piso, rebotando al caer, inmediatamente pisoteado por la bota de Lenalee, que comienza a aplastarlo contra el suelo.

-Lenalee… -Repite Allen, sintiendo el punzante tacón de su bota lastimándole la cabeza. Los ojos de Lenalee son una mezcla de culpa y odio, pero no se detiene en su ataque.

-Te dije que tu morirías en este lugar… y yo nunca te he mentido, ¿no es verdad, Allen?

-Es verdad… pero parece que hay una primera vez para todo… -Responde con esfuerzo. Ella se sorprende ante sus palabras.- La Lenalee que conozco siempre pone primero a los demás que a ella misma… y puedo decirlo, porque sin temor a equivocarme, Komui-san y yo somos las personas que mejor te conocen en este mundo… -Explica sujetando su tobillo con su mano, obligándola a quitarlo para poder reincorporarse, mientras sus palabras parecen haber afectado sus deseos de luchar, mirándolo confundida.

-Tú… tú no sabes nada sobre mí… -Se defiende negando con la cabeza.

-En eso te equivocas, Lenalee. –Se reincorpora y limpia la sangre de la boca.- Tú tienes una razón muy poderosa para hacer esto, y de seguro es algo que no puedes decir a nadie, porque nadie lo entendería… ¿no es verdad? –Analiza serio. Lenalee luce asustada y acorralada por las palabras de Allen, retrocediendo un paso. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, mira el símbolo de Lilith y recuerda la determinación que tomó en ese momento, volviendo a ponerse seria.

-_Yo… salvaré a todos y protegeré a Allen… lo haré a pesar de todo… aún a cambio de mi alma…_ -Piensa en las palabras que dijo en aquella ocasión, ante la sonrisa de Blavatski.- ¡¡Allen!! –Retoma la palabra, furiosa.- ¡Esta vez será diferente…! Esta vez… ¡¡¡esta vez seré yo quien te derrote!!! –Sus botas expelen una gran cantidad de energía roja por los talones y sus ojos se colorean de rojo. De repente se mueve a la velocidad del sonido y aparece frente a él, dándole una patada redonda en la cara con su golpe de acero, luego planta el pie en el piso y da una patada trasera, seguida por otra frontal y una directa al estómago, ante lo cual Allen no puede hacer nada más que recibir de lleno los ataques, sin embargo, su determinación lo lleva a resistir los impactos sin moverse de lugar, volviendo a plantar los pies en el piso y elevando la mirada de su ensangrentado rostro, ante el enojo de Lenalee.- ¡¡¡Allen!!! ¡¡Cae derrotado de una vez!! –Hace una patada de torbellino taladro, girando horizontalmente con ambos pies, como una bala, y golpeándolo en el estómago, lo deja sin aire y lo manda a estrellarse contra una pared, cubriéndolo de escombros. Luego cae delicadamente con ambos pies y se quita el cabello del rostro, mirándolo triste.- Perdóname, Allen… pronto todo terminará…

+-++-+-++-+-+-+

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! –Ataca Lavi con su martillo a Sururu, que interpone su espada y lo empuja hacia la derecha, pero él hace crecer su martillo y la repele con él, que se ve obligada a retroceder, se toma el tiempo para acomodarse el cabello y luego lanza otra estocada frontal.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¡¿Acaso este es todo el poder del heredero de los Bookman?!! –Reta emocionada tratando de golpearlo, obligando a Lavi a defenderse nuevamente con su martillo, rechinando los dientes.

-Rayos… si esto sigue de esta forma, no podré realizar ningún sello de ataque… sin duda es el poder de la tercera apóstol… -Analiza mientras se esfuerza por eludir todos los ataques. Al mismo tiempo, Stella sigue luchando contra Kanda, empatados en poder y velocidad, lo que sorprende a la joven Jaques, cuya velocidad debería ser superior a la suya.

-Kanda-san… sin duda es un oponente formidable… -Piensa mientras es empujada por su fuerza.- Pero… ¡¡pero no voy a perder tan fácil!! ¡¡¡Despierta, Kanda-san!!! –Exige mientras finalmente logra hacerlo retroceder, lo que le da oportunidad para extender sus alas y volar hacia atrás, lo que sorprende a Kanda.

-¡¿Alas?! Ya veo… su inocencia ha adquirido su forma verdadera, igual que la del brote de habas… -Analiza el exorcista.- Sin embargo, yo… no puedo perder frente a ella.- Stella… debes… ¡¡¡¡Debes limpiar tu pecado de una vez, y seré yo quien sirva como el instrumento de tu expiación!!! –Amenaza furioso, volando hacia ella y tratando de asestarle otro golpe, el que ella logra esquivar parándose en el piso e inclinándose hacia atrás, como si jugara limbo. Con ese movimiento logra poner las manos sobre el piso y levantar los pies para atrapar con sus piernas el pecho de Kanda para hacer una técnica de sumisión que lo levanta del piso y lo mueve en un ángulo de 180º sobre sus manos, estrellándolo de cara contra el piso y levantándose en el aire para sacar su escudo sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

-¡¡¡Reflejo Caleidoscópico!!! –Ataca certera, lanzando los rayos de luz de inocencia en contra de él, que logra despertarse y defenderse cruzando sus dos espadas frente a él, provocando una explosión que lo hace perderse de vista.- ¿Are? ¿lo derroté? –Se pregunta mirando a todos lados, luego siente su presencia y trata de ponerse en guardia.- No, no lo hice, pero… -En ese momento del humo sale Kanda con sus dos espadas cruzadas, dispuesto a atacarla de un salto.

-¡¡¡Mugen… Nitokatana-Kaitenkenburokuren!!! –Sus espadas parecen convertirse en seis hojas diferentes que se mueven rápidamente hacia ella; sin embargo, el ojo de Stella parece descifrar el movimiento y en menos de un segundo logra repeler cada uno de los ataques, rematando con una serie de patadas en el estómago del exorcista que lo mandan a estrellarse contra la tierra, provocando un cráter entre las baldosas cerca de donde Lavi y Sururu siguen con su propia batalla.

-Mis propios pecados… -Repite Stella, es asaltada nuevamente por los recuerdos que le mostró Serena, donde ella convertida en Noé destruyó toda su aldea en un instante, lastimándolo de paso a él, luego de que finalmente se había vuelto su amigo.- Perdóname, Kanda-san… pero aún no es tiempo de pagar esa culpa… no hasta que haya cumplido con mi deber en este lugar.

-¿Estás dispuesta a eso, aún y cuando eso significa que aún cargas con las vidas de todos ellos?

-Kanda-san… yo no elegí ser esto, ni tener eso en mi interior. Sin embargo, creo que por fin entiendo la razón de que tú estés en este lugar. –Desciende con sus alas extendidas para caer junto a él.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Se trata de liberarme de una parte de mi pasado… significa darte la oportunidad de vengarte por haberte herido en esa ocasión… y poder pedirte disculpas por haberte hecho sufrir tanto… y hacer que perdieras tu sonrisa… aquella sonrisa que me mostraste por última vez cuando jugamos en el campo de rosas azules, antes del accidente… -Recuerda con tristeza.- Así que te lo agradezco, Kanda-san. –Lo mira retomando su sonrisa, derramando una lágrima por su mejilla derecha.- Espero que luego podamos nuevamente jugar frente a ese hermoso río... y verte sonreír de nuevo…

-Ja. –La mira con desprecio.- Si crees que soy ese tipo de persona, estas realmente equivocada.

-No. Es precisamente porque esta es tu manera de ayudarme a progresar es que lo entiendo… -Muestra una profunda sonrisa, arqueando los ojos.- ¡Muchas gracias, Kanda-san!

-Si es así… entonces déjame terminar con esto hasta el final… ¡¡deja que te derrote con toda mi fuerza!! ¡¡¡Tercera ilusión, Sanshiki!!! –Activa su inocencia de supervelocidad, activando sus ojos (esos que parecen Sharingan, pero azules) y se dispone a luchar.

-Sanshiki… -Reconoce Stella, pensando en la marca del pecho del exorcista, misma que ella tiene en un punto de su espalda.

-Cumpliré tu deseo, Kanda-san, así nuestros corazones podrán seguir adelante… -Por un momento recuerda otra vez su apariencia de Noé en medio de la destrucción de la aldea, con Kanda mirándolo aterrorizado.- _Tu terror al sentirte débil y cercano a la muerte… mi odio a mí misma por haber perdido el control de esa forma… -_Se miran y parece que hablaran con sus pensamientos.

_-No fue culpa de nadie…_

_-Pero ambos pagamos el precio de ese sufrimiento…_

_-Aún así, no es tu culpa, Stella. Seré yo quien te libere de esa carga…_

_-Y deje que vivas libre de ese horrible recuerdo… _-Piensan ambos mientras se preparan para atacar, entrecerrando la mirada.

_-Mi movimiento más poderoso… _-Piensa Kanda, adivinando los sentimientos de Stella.

-_Así que… ahora voy a vencerte sin copiar tu Sanshiki… _-Acepta Stella.- _Ya no seré una figura vacía… de ahora en adelante, seré la Stella de hoy, y no la de mis recuerdos… sin embargo, si no acepto mi pasado, no tendré futuro… así que…_

-¡¡Así que muéstrame tu presente!! –Se arroja hacia ella el exorcista, desapareciendo de la vista normal por la velocidad de su movimiento. Stella cierra los ojos y toma las Nigento entre sus manos, sintiendo en un leve segundo el movimiento de Kanda en medio de la oscuridad, como una luz que rompe las sombras y que hace despertar a la niña de su interior. En ese infinito instante es transportada a su pasado, en la montaña de la primavera, donde entrenó junto con Ondine.

_-¡Pero maestra! ¿De qué me sirve dominar las armas? Mi inocencia debería bastarme como exorcista, ¿no lo cree_? –Le reclamó Stella, toda llena de golpes y vistiendo ropa de niño, para propósitos de entrenamiento, con una katana en la mano.

_-¡¡Tonta!!_ –Le da una cachetada que la deja sentada en el piso. Ella se sostiene la mano y la mira esperando castigo, sin embargo, ella solo se da la vuelta.

-_Tu inocencia no lo es todo… especialmente la tuya Stella… hay ocasiones en la que el poder no es todo… hazle honor a tu inocencia perfeccionando tus propias habilidades como humana… porque no debes olvidar que ante todo eso es lo que eres._

-Con mi fuerza… como humana… ¡¡¡así que…!!!! –Termina su recuerdo. Alcanza a escuchar unas palabras silenciosas de su maestra.

-Demuestra tu fuerza, Stella…

-Te la mostraré… -Abre los ojos mientras piensa en todos los momentos que vivió con Kanda, desde que lo conoció a la orilla del río, comieron sandía en su casa, jugaron entre las flores, corrieron con ella tomándolo de la mano, el incidente del pueblo, su reencuentro como exorcistas, ambos caminando en la feria junto con Allen y Lenalee, una visión de él de espaldas mirándola con una sonrisa.- _Te mostraré… tu sonrisa… y la mía… _-Piensa en ese infinito momento. Al siguiente instante, su cuerpo ha reaccionado deteniendo el corte de Kanda destruyendo su Nigento derecha junto con las dos de él, rematándolo con un corte con la espada de su mano izquierda, levantándolo en el aire por la presión concentrada de los dos ataques, con un corte que atraviesa toda la superficie de su pecho, soltando su cabello mientras literalmente vuela en el aire sobre ella, sorprendido.

-Stella… -Piensa incrédulo, luego sonríe antes de vomitar un poco de sangre, finalmente estrellándose en el piso, cayendo de espaldas, sin moverse. Stella vuelve a verlo y con lágrimas en los ojos sale corriendo a su lado.

-¡¡Kanda-san!! –Grita preocupada. Al ver eso, Sururu detiene su pelea con Lavi y desaparece.

-Rayos… -Musita la apóstol. La exorcista se arrodilla al lado de su compañero y le toma la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Kanda-san? –Lleva su mano hasta su pecho y lo mira derramando algunas lágrimas sobre su rostro. Lavi encoge su martillo y viene corriendo cerca de ellos, pero no los interrumpe.

-No… copiaste el Sanshiki… -Comenta orgulloso, mirándola sin perder su sonrisa.

-Kanda-san… estás sonriendo… -Responde feliz, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del traje.

-Si… gracias, Stella.

-¿Are?

-Gracias por dejarme luchar con toda mi fuerza contra ti… ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencerte, pero creo que eso lo hizo más emocionante… y lo mejor fue que ambos pudimos deshacernos de esa sombra… ¿no es así?

-Si… todo gracias a ti.

-Esa técnica… no es una técnica que yo conociera… -Mira hacia el cielo y luego vuelve a ver su rostro.- Parece que ya voy entendiendo el verdadero significado de tu inocencia…

-El verdadero significado… -Repite sorprendida. Recuerda el instante del cruce de espadas, Kanda lanzó un corte frontal con su arma derecha cruzando la izquierda sobre él, formando una técnica nito kotachi que buscó cortar su cuello como si fuese una tijera gigante, pero Stella lo evitó instintivamente dando un paso hacia atrás, asumió una posición batou (de espada enfundada) y rápidamente desplegó su espada izquierda para romper la tijera cortando las inocencias desde su base, luego giró y con su segunda arma lanzó un corte de velocidad que marcó todo su pecho y lo mandó a volar hacia arriba por la presión, destruyendo también sus espadas en el proceso.

-Fue… como una pluma que se dejó llevar por el viento… por más que lo intenté, no pude alcanzarla, porque voló más alto que yo…

-Kanda-san…

-Ahora quisiera descansar un poco… descuida… te prometo que cumpliremos tu promesa. –Le dice pensando en el jardín de rosas. Stella sonríe y asiente.

-Adelántate, Stella-chan. Yuu-chan y yo iremos cuando su cuerpo se haya recuperado lo suficiente. –Propone Lavi. Stella lo mira preocupada.

-Pero…

-¡Adelántate! –Le ordena Kanda.- Tu deber es mirar siempre al futuro sin olvidarte de tu pasado… en ese caso, defiende ambos. El brote de habas te necesita ahora más que nosotros. Lenalee ha ganado un poder superior al de cualquier exorcista, así que si ni siquiera él tendrá una oportunidad.

-Kanda-san… -Asiente determinada.- ¡De acuerdo!

-Te alcanzaremos cuando él pueda ponerse de pie. –Sonríe Lavi.

-¡¡¿De qué estás hablando, maldito conejo?!!

-De nada, de nada… -Responde levantando las manos. Stella se ríe un poco con el puño cerca de su boca.

-Me adelantaré entonces. –Sonríe extendiendo sus alas y volando por el exterior del castillo, ante un sorprendido Kanda.

-Voló… De verdad vuela…

-Es un larga historia. –Responde Lavi. Mientras, Stella luce seria, pero a la vez liberada luego de su batalla con Kanda, habiendo pagado su deuda con él.

-Kanda-san… -Se sonroja al pensar en él.- _Espérame pronto, Allen, Lenalee-san…_ -Piensa mirando hacia el frente.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-

Lenalee está caminando de frente a los escombros donde enterró a Allen. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, él aparece del fondo de ellos con su espada de exorcismo en la mano, cubierto por su capa blanca.

-Allen…

-Lenalee… tú siempre me dijiste que no luchara solo… así que, si tú haces lo mismo, seré yo quien ahora te regañe. –Le dice empuñando su arma y preparándose para combatirla.

-Allen, tú no puedes ganarme, solo déjame terminar con esto… -Insiste en tono débil, pero serio.

-Eso nunca. Finalmente te encontré, así que no te dejaré sola… ¡¡eso nunca!!

Sus palabras la conmueven por un instante, pero vuelve a ponerse seria y lo amenaza.

-En ese caso no puedo permitir que vayas a interferir… -El símbolo alquímico del piso la rodea de energía carmesí, que parece aumentar su poder.- ¡¡Siente el verdadero poder de la Crisis!! ¡¡¡La sustancia que destruirá a la inocencia y a la materia oscura de una vez!!! ¡¡¡la que va a traer la paz al mundo!!!

-¡¡Eso no es paz!! ¡¡Eso no traerá más que confusión!! –Intenta disuadirla, pero ella ya se ha lanzado para atacarlo, furiosa.

-¡¡¡Prepárate, Allen Walker!!! –Ataca lanzando una patada hacia él, que se prepara para defenderse de su ataque.

(Continuará)

++-+-+-++-++-+

(Avance)

La batalla de Allen contra Lenalee aún continúa, mientras Stella ha derrotado a Kanda y se dirige a ayudar, al mismo tiempo que Kanda y Lavi la siguen más atrás a la vez que Maus se enfrenta contra la segunda y la quinta apóstol al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, los sentimientos de Walker hacia Lenalee le impiden atacarla con toda su fuerza, lo que lo lleva al precipicio de la derrota. Stella llega a tiempo para ayudar, pero la superioridad de Lenalee en poder y velocidad es tanta que la lleva al extremo de despertar un poder que dormía, dándole tiempo a la bookgirl de idear un plan para derrotar al recipiente…

Próximo capítulo de Ojos de Inocencia

Balance

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

++-+-+-+-++-+-+

Uuff… esta y la pelea final son las más largas del fic, pero a mi criterio son las más emocionantes (Si pensaron que ya era el final, no, no lo es, planeo llegar por lo menos al cap entre el 25 y el 30, hay que dar tiempo para que se recupere el AllenxLenalee, o alguien va a enviar Akumas por mí… o eso me dijo…). Si se preguntan cuantos aumentos de poder más va a tener Stella, aún no me decido, pero el que viene podría ser el último, y tal vez va a parecer Dragonball, pero solo ella y Allen van a poder llegar a ese nivel con su propio poder… bueno, no hablo más, espero que les haya gustado, planeo subir el siguiente pronto, por favor, deja tu comentario, hasta luego.

Por cierto, me gustaría dar la bienvenida a Kasumi66, que está comenzando a leer la historia… bueno, se que no vas a ver esto hasta que llegues a este capítulo, pero bueno, aquí esta. Ahora si, hasta pronto.


	20. Balance

Bueno, aquí está este capítulo, jeje… bueno, en este se compensan muchos golpes, sangre y patadas que han faltado en capítulos anteriores, espero que les guste.

20ª Noche – **Balance**

Micronesia

Road, Serena y Tikki han llegado a lo que parecen ser unas ruinas abandonadas en la cima de una montaña. Son un grupo de once pilares que forman un círculo, el cual tiene en medio el símbolo del sol traslapado con el de la luna, con algunas estatuas que adornan cada pilar, con formas de ángeles y demonios respectivamente.

-Fiuu… pensaba que nunca íbamos a llegar. –Comenta el Noé.- Y ahora, ¿qué sigue, Serena? –La mira expectante. La joven se lleva las manos atrás y camina unos pasos hacia el frente, hasta quedar de pie en medio del símbolo de luz y oscuridad.

-Ahora sigue cumplir nuestra promesa, Tikki. –Se vuelve hacia él y extiende las manos. En ese instante las ruinas se activan y un brillo de color inocencia cubre la parte derecha mientras uno de materia oscura ilumina los trazos del símbolo hacia la izquierda; los pilares siguen el mismo patrón, moviendo la estructura entera circularmente hacia la derecha, mientras el símbolo lo hace al lado contrario, como una llave. Tikki luce sorprendido mientras Road solo observa como si supiera de qué se trata todo.

-Esto es… -Profiere el dueño las Tease.

-Se trata de la tumba de la onceava. –Identifica Road, sonriendo.

-¿¡Tumba!? –Inquiere sorprendido.- ¿Desde cuando hay tumbas para los Noés?

-Desde que se suponía que no reencarnara. –Responde sin dejar de mirar a Serena. El movimiento de las ruinas termina y ella camina hacia atrás. Al momento, el símbolo se parte a la mitad y se abre hacia los lados, dejando ver una escalera que lleva al interior de la edificación.

- Sin embargo, ellos demostraron que son capaces. Especialmente ella… -Dice la rubia, recordando a Stella. Es por eso que debemos hacer esto. –Comienza a caminar bajando las escaleras. Road sale dando saltos al caminar tras ella y Tikki se sostiene el sombrero y sale corriendo.

-¡Hey, espérenme!

++-++-+-+-+-++-+

Lavi va corriendo por los pasillos interiores del castillo cargando a Kanda en su espalda, quien aún no ha terminado de recuperarse de sus heridas, pero cuyo tatuaje se encarga de curarlas rápidamente, sin embargo, en su rostro puede verse el dolor de dicho proceso.

-¿Estás bien, Yuu? –Le pregunta Lavi, deteniéndose por un momento.

-Estoy bien, estúpido conejo… tú limítate a correr para que alcancemos al brote de habas lo antes posible. –Reclama él, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si, solo dame un pequeño respiro… -Le dice respirando profundo, pero Kanda lo golpea con los talones como si fuese un caballo, mirándolo furioso, con la vena saltada en la frente.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! ¡¡¿Qué crees que haces?!! –Le reclama el Bookman.

-¡¡Date prisa de una vez, conejo caballo!!!

-¿Caballo?

-¡¡Corre o la próxima vez te golpeo con la espada!!

-Entendido, entendido… vaya, parece que al final le tienes más aprecio a Allen y a Stella de lo que quieres aparentar. –Infiere su amigo.

-…Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-Por cierto, Yuu. –Retoma más serio.- ¿A qué te refieres con que Lenalee es más poderosa y que Allen no podrá contra ella?

-Precisamente a eso… Lenalee se dejó poseer por el poder rojo y su inocencia se contaminó por eso. Ahora mismo ella está esperando al brote de habas en el salón ceremonial para luchar contra él. –Explica Kanda. Lavi guarda silencio, incrédulo ante las declaraciones de su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Yuu? –Le dice luego de un momento.

-Si… -Responde seco. Al instante, Lavi pone cara de enojo y sale corriendo siguiendo el camino que llevaban. Kanda levanta la mirada y ve hacia el frente, presintiendo que ya están tarde para la batalla.

-Lenalee… -Piensa recordando la mirada fría que le mostró la última vez.

+-+-++-+-++-+-++-

-¡¡¡¡¡Prepárate, Allen Walker!!!!!!! –Ataca Lenalee llenando de luz rojo intenso su bota derecha y lanzando una superpatada redonda hacia él, quien interpone su espada para detener el impacto, sin embargo, la energía es tan fuerte que en un instante se genera una onda de presión que manda a Allen a volar hacia atrás, pero antes de que se estrelle, Lenalee toma otro impulso y se desplaza más rápido que él, llegando hasta la pared y apoyándose en ella, sale disparada de vuelta hacia Allen, lanzándole una patada de tijera que lo toma por el cuello, le da varias vueltas en el aire y lo manda a estrellarse contra el piso, haciéndolo rebotar. Sin embargo, como cayó dentro del círculo de circuito luminoso, el suelo no se rompe, pero la sangre de Allen si cae sobre él, manchándolo.

-Que tremenda fuerza… y ese movimiento… -Recuerda que él apenas pudo distinguirla por la velocidad de sus ataques.- Pareció que desaparecía en el aire… -Logra ponerse nuevamente de pie, mientras Lenalee está parada algunos metros frente a él. La mirada cálida que se debatía por lastimarlo o no hacía unas horas casi ha desaparecido, dejando solo la frialdad y la determinación de terminar la pelea.

-_Esto lo hago… para poder cumplirlo… Allen… _ -Piensa sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Lenalee… ¡¡No voy a abandonarte, Lenalee!! ¡¡¡Nunca lo haré!!! –Le anuncia decidido. Sus palabras vuelven a causarle malestar; sus ojos tiemblan y lo mira asustada, luego aprieta los dientes, como si gruñera.

-Abandonarme… ¿¡¡Abandonarme, dices!!? ¿¡¡No me abandonaste ya!!? ¡¡¿Acaso no todos lo hicieron?!! En cambio yo… mi deseo… ¡¡¡mi deseo!!! –La ira se apodera de ella nuevamente y se lanza a atacarlo, dándole una patada frontal con la pierna izquierda, la cual Allen defiende con su espada, pero ella sigue con la derecha, de la que Allen intenta protegerse con su capa Clown Belt, pero el poder de la crisis daña su inocencia, atravesando su capa y propinándole la patada en el estómago, haciéndolo vomitar sangre, luego ella apoya el mismo pie en el piso y comienza a darle una secuencia de patadas redondas tan rápido que Allen no puede siquiera mover su espada para defenderse, recibiendo cuatro patadas en el rostro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHGGG!!!!!!! –Es todo lo que alcanza a proferir Walker.

-¡¡Cae de una vez, cae, cae, cae, cae!!!!! –Le grita colérica dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, seguido de una patada en el costado y dos mas en el brazo; luego de las cuales Allen intenta reaccionar tomando su espada, pero Lenalee no le da tiempo y vuelve a atacarlo, electrificando sus botas.-¡¡¡ Sugi no Toogi… Raikaze!!! –Gita lanzándole una lluvia de puntapiés eléctricos, que como una lluvia de meteoros lo golpean en todo el cuerpo, lanzándolo lejos y estrellándolo nuevamente contra el muro, destrozándolo y dejando el contorno manchado de sangre. Allen se desliza verticalmente y cae sentado en el piso, con algunas rocas pequeñas que caen sobre él. De los ojos de Lenalee comienzan a salir unas lágrimas de odio y frustración ante la actitud de su oponente.

-¡¡¡¿¿Por qué no te defiendes??!!! ¡¡¡¡Si no quieres morir, huye de aquí!!!!! ¡¡¡Huye!!!! ¡¡¡¡Pero es más estúpido de tu parte el no defenderte!!!!! –Le reclama ahogada en ira y tristeza. Allen levanta la mirada, y apoyándose en la pared y en su espada logra nuevamente pararse. Lenalee lo mira sorprendida, sin poder creer que se haya puesto de pie.- _Allen… no… no sigas, por favor… yo…_ -Piensa ella, reflexionando por un momento, pero luego aprieta ambos puños con fuerza y nuevamente pone mirada seria.

-_No puedo atacar a Lenalee… pero si utilizo la espada de exorcismo, tal vez tenga una oportunidad…_ -Piensa preocupado solamente por ella.- Lucharé contigo si eso es lo que quieres, Lenalee. –Propone trazando su plan, sin dejar de observarla.

-Es tu decisión, Allen… -Sus botas están electrizadas, pero apaga la izquierda y luego esta parece congelarse.- Hidari toogi… Yukikaze. –Invoca preparándose para un ataque de hielo y electricidad.

-¡¡Crown Clown!! –Invoca Allen, volviendo a cubrirse con su capa y sosteniendo su espada con la mano derecha.- Lenalee… no entiendo lo que piensas, o si estás controlada por algo o alguien… ¡¡¡pero no me iré de tu lado!!! ¡¡nunca lo haré!! –Insiste en hablarle, preocupado. Los ojos de ella lo reflejan nuevamente, inconscientemente derramando lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras.

-Allen… hago esto por ti… por favor, detengámonos ahora… ya no quiero lastimarte… -Recapacita y le suplica por unos momentos.- Vete de aquí y déjame seguir con esto…

-_Lenalee… -_Repite serio. –_Hay algo en ella… Desde el principio del combate su actitud ha comenzado a cambiar… es como si…_ -Analiza mirándola. Las pupilas de Lenalee parecen progresivamente teñirse de rojo.- ¿¡De que estás hablando, Lenalee!? ¿¡Qué significa que estás haciéndolo por mi!? –Pregunta preocupado, pero ella se limita a guardar silencio ante la pregunta, con los relámpagos y el hielo rodeando cada una de sus botas.

-Eso es algo que no vale la pena que tú sepas. Si insistes, no me queda más opción que terminar con esto… -Cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza mientras le habla. Allen se enfurece ante sus palabras y aprieta con fuerza su arma.

-¡Es suficiente, Lenalee! ¡¡¡¡¡Ya te lo dije antes, si te esfuerzas en luchar sola, seré yo quien te regañe ahora!!!! ¡¡No voy a permitir que la persona más importante para mí se aleje de mi lado sin una razón!!!! ¡¡¡y así sea por la fuerza, voy a traerte de regreso!!!! –Se lanza determinado, Lenalee abre los ojos y capta la imagen de Allen lanzando el golpe de su espada en su contra, así que en el mismo instante del golpe patina hacia atrás con su bota congelada y lanza una ráfaga eléctrica a Allen con la otra, la cual lo golpea de frente, pero no lo hace retroceder, sino que soporta el ataque y sigue.- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¡Es suficiente, tonta!!! –Grita él, salta de frente y soltando su espada, le da una cachetada en el rostro tan fuerte que ahora ella es lanzada por el aire, cayendo algunos metros lejos de él. Allen se arrodilla y se sostiene recogiendo su arma, respirando agitado y lastimado por la onda eléctrica recibida. Sin embargo, casi al instante, el círculo del piso de la habitación vuelve a brillar y Lenalee se pone de pie, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Sus ojos ahora lucen más viles que antes, tocándose la mejilla donde recibió el regaño de Allen.

-Pensé que dijiste que me protegerías, pero parece lo contrario… -Comenta sarcástica, limpiándose un poco de sangre que salió de su boca por el golpe y caminando hacia él, llegando a su lado. Allen, sin incorporarse, la mira hacia arriba, desde donde ella lo observa con aire de superioridad.- Esto lo hago por todos, Allen… ya no sigas, por favor, o tendré que seguir lastimándote.

-Lenalee… yo… -Musita él, aprovechando el instante de distracción e intentando atravesarla con la espada de exorcismo, pero ella lo detiene dándole una patada y quitándosela de las manos, sorprendiéndolo.

-Mal movimiento, Allen… -Otra lágrima sale por sus ojos, pero ese poder sigue alimentando su rabia y descontrol, así que se dispone a volver a golpearlo. -¡¡¡¡Se acabó, Allen!!!!

+++-+-+-++-+-++-

-¡¡Débil, débil!!! –Se burla Sarubi lanzando un rayo doble de columnas de fuego, las que se estrellan contra el yoyo de Maus, el que extiende frente a ella para defenderse, al terminar el ataque es sorprendida por las vendas de Agatha que intentan atraparla, pero ella salta y transformando su yoyo en cuchillas giratorias corta su ataque y retrocede.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Bookgirl? ¿Acaso estás ya en tu límite? –Pregunta Sarubi.

-Ya llena de sudor y así de despeinada tengo mi primer lugar de belleza asegurado. –Agrega Agatha, mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

-…Puede ser… pero si es así, me gustaría preguntarles un par de cosas. –Les dice ella, regresando su yoyo a la normalidad.

-¡¡Tienes que ganarte ese derecho!! –Le reclama la pelirroja malvada envuelta en fuego y atacándola de frente con un puñetazo en el rostro, empujándola a caer en los brazos de la peliblanca, que la detiene por atrás.

-¡Rayos! –Se da cuenta de que está acorralada, y en ese instante recibe otro puñetazo de Sarubi, haciendo que se le caiga la venda de la frente por la fuerza del impacto, dejándola con el cabello todo suelto.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco para poder registrar los eventos, bookgirl. –Agrega Agatha mientras la sostiene para que Sarubi le de tres golpes más, en el rostro, en el estómago y en el vientre.

-¡¡Aaaghh….!! –Se queja adolorida.

-… Aunque de nada servirá que lo hagas, porque aquí será donde mueras. –Insiste la peliblanca. Sarubi enciende las llamas de sus manos y le da otro golpe en el estómago y el pecho, disolviendo la cremallera de la chaqueta haciendo que se abra hacia los lados, quemándole un poco también la camisa.

-Agghh… -Insiste con sus quejidos, pero levanta el rostro y fija la mirada en las vendas que la sujetan y los puños ardientes que la atacan, analizándolos. Finalmente se decide y lanza un ataque con su yoyo que hace retroceder a Sarubi y corta las vendas que la sujetan, pero luego debe darse la vuelta para tenerlas a ambas nuevamente hacia el frente. -¡¡¡Uggghh!!! –Profiere otra vez, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago propinado por una bola de vendas blancas lanzada por Agatha, la cual explota al hacer contacto con ella. Las tres siguen luchando en el campo de hielo proyectado por la inocencia de la Bookgirl; quien sobrevive a la explosión y cae de rodillas, respirando agitada. Sarubi sigue con sus dos brazos encendidos de fuego mientras Agatha está rodeada por sus vendas, que se mueven a su alrededor como si fuesen serpientes vivas.

-Vaya, así que esta es la gran habilidad de la gran prometida del próximo Bookman… si es así, te diré que me decepcionaste. –Se burla la segunda apóstol.- ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que podría con las dos de nosotras sin ningún problema? Pues yo ya te veo bastante rasguñada. –Le dice mientras Agatha forma una lanza con sus vendas y se prepara para clavársela de frente a Maus, quien se limita a levantar la mirada distrayéndola del yoyo de sus manos.

-¡¡COMET COMPASS, SELLO DEL AGUA, LLUVIA CELESTE!!! –Invoca un círculo con el símbolo del agua debajo de ellas, luego de lo cual comienzan a llover gotas de lluvia congeladas a gran velocidad, como si fuesen agujas disparadas por una pistola. La Bookgirl se cubre con un escudo de energía mientras sus oponentes se ven sorprendidas por la técnica.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Pregunta Sarubi mirando hacia arriba luego de que una aguja le corta una mejilla.

-¡¿¿Hielo??!! –Dice Agatha, acorralada.

-¡¡Agua convertida en hielo!! ¡La ventaja que me da el campo de batalla creado por el Cometa del Norte es que puedo manipular el elemento agua y convertirlo en ataques sólidos! –Explica mientras Agatha crea un escudo para defenderse de la lluvia, sin embargo, los alfileres son tantos y tan pesados que logran penetrar su defensa y lastimarla en los brazos y piernas.

-¡¡Agghh!! ¡¡¡Maldita!!! –Se queja la peliblanca.

-¡Ja! ¡Esto no es nada para mí! –Dice Sarubi.- ¡¡¡PASIÓN ARDIENTE… INFIERNO!!! – Activa su poder y lanza una onda de fuego hacia arriba, neutralizando las estalactitas creadas por Maus e iluminando el campo de batalla con la luz de las llamas, empujándola hacia atrás.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡¡El cometa del norte!!! –Profiere preocupada la exorcista mientras el vapor de agua la envuelve. Momentos después, todas se encuentran rodeadas del mismo vapor, al mismo tiempo que lluvia normal cae sobre ellas, mojándolas. El vapor se disipa un poco y descubren que el campo de hielo se ha transformado en agua, como si luchasen en medio del mar, con solo unas cuantas plataformas de hielo para que puedan estar de pie. Maus esboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver el paisaje.

-… ¿Agua? –Pregunta Agatha, que abre los ojos luego de estar cubriéndose del fuego, mirando a su alrededor.

-Esto es… ¡¡¡¡Maldita!!!!! –La mira furiosa la segunda apóstol. Maus se limita a sonreír, viéndola.

-Si es así, mis vendas no… -Dice la peliblanca, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Agua… -Sigue Sarubi, dándose cuenta de que cayó en el plan de Maus.- ¿Así que fue a propósito que crearas un campo de hielo para que lucháramos? Sabías que mi poder manipula el fuego y que el de Agatha crea formas en base a sus vendas, así que un común denominador de debilidad sería el agua, ¿no es así? –Le dice impresionada.

- Así es… y tuve suerte de que no se dieran cuenta del pequeño truco, pero deberían ser más conscientes de sus propias debilidades. – Les dice mientras hace girar su yoyo y este proyecta otro símbolo elemental.- Bien, es hora de mi contraataque… ¡¡¡COMET COMPASS… SELLO DEL RAYO!!! –Invoca mientras el sello aparece bajo sus pies y extiende su yoyo debajo del agua, la cual al instante se electrifica a tal grado que lanza una onda de luz azul de frente hacia sus dos oponentes, que se ven rodeadas por el ataque. Maus salta para evitar la onda, subiéndose en su yoyo que crece para fungir como plataforma voladora, pero de repente su pierna es atrapada por una de las vendas de Agatha.

-Fue un buen ataque… pero tú te quedas conmigo, Bookgirl. –Sentencia derrotada, sorprendiéndola y lanzándola de su plataforma hacia el agua.

-No… -Profiere asustada al sentir que cae al agua electrificada que está a punto de hacer explosión. Sarubi sonríe mientras Agatha tiembla, pero no suelta a su oponente.

-¡¡Esta no fue tu victoria, Maus!! ¡¡¡es nuestra!! –Ataca la mujer de fuego, mientras el agua brilla más intensamente alrededor de las tres.

-Lavi… -Profiere la pelirroja dejando escapar unas lágrimas y extendiendo su mano hacia el cielo antes de entrar en contacto con su propia trampa. Un segundo después, todo se llena de luz y desde el exterior del castillo se escucha el estruendo de la gran explosión, que hace temblar todo el recinto.

+-++-++-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Ohh… el capítulo de hoy está muy violento…

D. Gray-man Ojos de Inocencia llega a ustedes gracias a los siguientes patrocinadores:

¿Are? Bueno, aún hay que trabajar en esta parte…

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-++-+-+-

Maus abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Lavi está protegiéndola con su cuerpo, abrazándola a él lo más fuerte que puede, mientras Kanda se ha cubierto por la Mugen por su cuenta luego de cortar la venda que la arrastraba hacia la explosión. La terraformación ha desaparecido y Sarubi y Agatha tampoco están ya en el lugar de la batalla.

-Lavi… -Profiere ella al verlo.

-Maus… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta amable. Al escucharlo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y asiente.

-¡¡¡Lavi!!! –Lo abraza llorando. Él la recibe y le acaricia la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.-¡¡Si no venías te hubiera matado, Lavi-idiota!! –Le reclama sin separarse de su lado. A Kanda le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Todo está bien… ¿Pero donde está Allen? –Le pregunta retomando el tema. Maus se limpia las lágrimas y se pone de pie. Ambos exorcistas ven a la joven con el cabello suelto y la ropa hecha girones por el ataque combinado de sus oponentes. -¿Segura que estás bien? –Insiste su prometido.

-Lo estoy. –Luego se pone seria.- Allen está en el salón principal, junto con Lenalee. –Informa diligente. Luego se miran entre los tres y asienten, al mismo tiempo que ven pasar a Stella volando a gran velocidad sobre ellos, sin verlos.

-Stella…

-Se está apresurando mucho… -Comenta Lavi.

-En ese caso nosotros tampoco debemos perder nada de tiempo. –Agrega Kanda, luego salen corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la habitación ceremonial. Afuera del castillo, Agatha está apoyada a un lado de la pared exterior toda llena de sangre y respirando con dificultad, mientras que la apóstol de fuego tiene una quemada en forma de rayo que le atraviesa el ojo derecho hasta la frente, la cual está sangrando, al igual que su brazo derecho, que parece roto, ya que está recto caído hacia abajo mientras se lo sostiene con la mano izquierda.

-Maldita Bookgirl…

-Sin embargo… Lenalee-sama… Lenalee-sama se encargará de matarlos a todos, ¿no es verdad? –Le pregunta la peliblanca. Su compañera no responde, su mirada refleja desconfianza.

+-+-+-++-+-++-

-Sugi no toogi… ¡¡bunshinkaze!! -Invoca Lenalee desplazándose hacia Allen y creando un clon hecho a pura velocidad, golpeando ambas a Allen en el rostro en menos de un instante.

-¡¡¡Buuuaagghh!!! –Vuelve a vomitar el líquido rojo al recibir el golpe, siendo rematado por la espalda por otro clon, que lo manda hacia el techo, donde otro más se materializa y le da una doble patada de martillo que lo estrella contra el piso, donde las cuatro Lenalees ya creadas lo patean a supervelocidad, provocando un sonido como el de una ametralladora.- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! –Grita Allen mientras le aparecen heridas en las piernas, los brazos, el pecho, la espalda y el rostro producto de los múltiples impactos sobre su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡¡Allen!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ríndete de una vez!!!! ¡¡¡pierde, pierde, pierde!!!! –Le reclama furiosa, ya fuera de sí misma, terminándolo con otro puntapié que lanza una onda de impacto que rompe todos los vidrios del salón, superando la barrera del sonido y moviéndose ambos en cámara lenta por un instante. Ella moviéndose levemente hacia atrás por efecto de su golpe y Allen lleno de moretones y heridas, flotando en el aire por un segundo, luego del cual vuelve a salir disparado tan rápido que apenas es perceptible, mandándolo a derribar tres columnas y enterrándolo en una pila de escombros.- Allen… -Su rabia descontrolada y su arrepentimiento parecen alternar casi continuamente mientras lo observa. Tiembla dolorosamente pero logra someterse y recupera su posición de poder, mirándolo otra vez con sus ojos. –Bunshinkaze… -Explica seria.- Esa técnica me permite manipular el otokaze para resonar tan rápido que puedo crear clones de mi misma a partir de mi velocidad… puede que solo sean ilusiones ópticas, pero pueden golpearte tan fuerte porque todas soy yo misma a la vez. –Termina mientras Allen, que apenas logra salir de su enterramiento de rocas, logra ver que las copias regresan a ella en un movimiento circular sobre el piso, como si traslaparan una copia. –Este poder me ha permitido desarrollar las habilidades de mis botas oscuras hasta el máximo, Allen… es lo que necesito para poder terminar con la guerra…

-La guerra… -Rescata Allen, escuchándola con dificultad, tomando otra vez su espada con su mano, enfureciendo de nuevo a Lenalee.

-¡¡¿¿Es que aún no entiendes??!! –Su voz normal se superpone con una voz femenina pero con tono monstruoso. El ojo de Allen se activa y distingue en ella una energía que comienza a tomar forma humana y de demonio a la vez a su alrededor.

-Lenalee… yo… -Con lo que le queda vuelve a blandir su arma, pero Lenalee vuelve a embestirlo envuelta en ira.- ¡¡¡Tetsukaze!!! –Invoca sus botas de acero y se lanza como en un torbellino horizontal para atacarlo, sin que él alcance a reaccionar, quedándose detenido, mirando con terror a una descontrolada Lenalee que ahora viene a matarlo.- _Mi cuerpo… no se moverá… Lenalee… ¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!_ –Grita Allen en sus pensamientos, pero la explosión por el impacto sucede justo en frente de él. Stella se ha interpuesto con su escudo reflejante y el ataque de las botas tetsukaze de Lenalee se detuvo con él, rebotándose hacia ella y lanzándola contra el piso. En ese momento llegan corriendo Lavi, Maus y Kanda, que alcanzan a ver a los actores actuales. Stella luce un aire de divinidad mientras sus cabellos se mecen con el viento del impacto, y Allen la mira totalmente paralizado.

-S… Stella… ¿En verdad… en verdad eres Stella? –Pregunta Walker, anonadado.

-Si, Allen… soy yo. –Lo mira con confianza, luego mira a Lenalee, enfurecida. Esta se está levantando como si nada, recuperándose de sus heridas.

-¿¡Lenalee!? –Dicen al mismo tiempo Lavi y Kanda, reconociendo a su amiga, ahora en tan violento plan. Ella ni siquiera vuelve a verlos. Su mirada, como la de un animal cazador, ahora está completamente fija en Stella, mostrando una ira aún mayor a la que tenía cuando luchó contra Allen.

-Lenalee-san… -La llama también Maus. Luego reacciona y le pega una palmada en la espalda a Lavi que casi le saca el aire.- ¡¡Lavi, ve por Allen, ahora!!

-¡¡Ejjjj!!! –Tose Lavi, quedándose sin aire. Al momento asiente y corre en medio del salón a ir por Allen, pero Lenalee lo nota y da un taconazo en el suelo que manda una onda de fisura de aire directamente hacia él, pero Stella vuelve a protegerlos con su escudo.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! –Se cubre Lavi, abrazando a Allen para protegerlo del impacto residual. Luego se pone de pie y se queda detrás de la exorcista.

-Tú… Stella Jaques… -Dice su nombre en tono pausado. Su cabello cubre sus ojos; levanta parcialmente la mirada y Stella puede ver uno de sus ojos, completamente sumergido en color rojo.

-_Lenalee-san… esta onda de rabia, ira y deseo de venganza… sin duda es su presencia, pero estas emociones… ¿por qué_? –Piensa la joven pelinegra mientras observa a su nueva rival de batalla.

++-+-+-++-+-+++-+-

En otra habitación, la líder de la organización está arrodillada y rezando frente a un vitral con la imagen de Lilith. El silencio de la habitación es constantemente interrumpido por el sonido de las explosiones que vienen de la habitación ceremonial. En una esquina de dicho salón, una joven que lleva una máscara kabuki blanca y que viste el uniforme rojo, está de brazos cruzados y parece estar esperándola.

-¿Estás segura de que esos payasos tienen oportunidad de vencerla?

-Si ellos no pueden, tú entrarás en acción. –Termina de rezar y se pone de pie, luego se vuelve para mirarla, aún cubierta por las sombras.

-El sello se romperá… de una forma o de otra. –Explica la misteriosa guerrera.

-Démonos prisa.

-Si.

+++-+-+-++-+-++-+-+

-¿Acaso has venido aquí para asegurarte de que el corazón de Allen sea para ti, Stella? –Pregunta soberbia la exorcista. Stella no se inmuta ante la provocación.

-Puede ser, pero si esta es la competencia, ni siquiera debería tomarme la molestia. –Responde con altivez. Lenalee entrecierra la mirada al escucharla.- En este momento, incluso Road tendría más posibilidades que tú. –Se burla mirando hacia un lado.

-Stella… ni tú, ni Allen, ni nadie debe intervenir en lo que está sucediendo… el fin de la guerra por fin se aproxima… ¡¡¡por fin podremos vivir en paz!!! –Trata de explicarle, volviendo a cambiar su actitud, ante la sorpresa de Stella.

-¿El fin de la guerra?

-Pero tú… a ti solo te interesa hacerme a un lado… con Allen me contuve, pero contigo… ¡¡¡Contigo es una historia diferente, Stella!!! ¡¡¡prepárate a morir!!!! –Se arroja incendiando sus botas de rojo carmesí y volando hacia ella con su velocidad extrema, la cual Stella apenas logra evitar, no sin recibir un puntapié en el hombro, mismo que la hace rodar en el aire y caer al suelo, pero rápidamente vuela con sus alas y se aparta del lugar, donde un segundo después aterriza Lenalee con la rodilla al frente, dispuesta a aplastarla.

-¡¡Lenalee, Stella!! –Se asoma Kanda, tratando de intervenir, pero Lavi lo detiene ante la mirada de Stella.

-No debemos interrumpirlas… es lo que Stella-chan desea en este momento. –Dice el pelirrojo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Lavi? –Pregunta Maus, sosteniendo a Allen, que apenas con un ojo abierto sigue los movimientos que tiene frente a él.

-Stella sabe mejor que nadie los sentimientos que se tienen Allen y Lenalee. Seguramente quiere encontrar una respuesta a sus propios sentimientos luchando contra ella en estas circunstancias… -Explica el junior. Kanda se muestra molesto pero se dedica a seguir observando la pelea.

-Stella…

-¡¡¡¡Tú eres la más débil!!!!! ¡¡¡maldita!!!!!! –Se arroja Lenalee en su contra, pero Stella apenas alcanza a cubrirse nuevamente con su escudo, el cual reverbera nuevamente ante el impacto de las botas de Lenalee, quien no detiene su ataque y girando en el aire le da otra patada en la cara. - ¡¡Raikaze!! –Invoca en ambas piernas moviéndose a velocidad de relámpago para aparecer nuevamente frente a ella para bombardearla con su ataque de meteoros, el cual Stella recibe de lleno, al igual que Allen, estrellándola contra el muro y aprovechando para lanzar nuevamente su ataque masivo en su contra, sin embargo, Stella logra detectar su ataque y se mueve hacia la derecha invocando sus propias botas oscuras.

-¡¡¡Otokaze!!! –Vuela alejándose de ella lo más que puede, pero Lenalee se mueve tan rápido que supera a Stella en un instante y la recibe con un puntapié en la cara que la manda girando sobre si misma hacia atrás.- ¡¡¡Ughhh!!! –Profiere golpeándose contra el techo, pero logra reaccionar y nuevamente se desplaza para evitar que su oponente vuelva a aplastarla con la rodilla.

-Se mueve muy rápido… más rápido de lo que nunca vi… - Dice Lavi, ante quien la batalla se resume a varios choques entre ellas, que parecen volar como moscas alrededor de todo el salón.

-Es el poder de la Crisis… sin embargo, esta rabia… -Repite Kanda.

-Debe haber una razón… Allen luchó con ella por mucho tiempo y sin embargo ella… -Mira a Lenalee, que luce como si recién hubiese empezado a pelear, apareciendo y desapareciendo de un lado a otro golpeando a Stella en la espalda y en el rostro.- La razón… -Analiza mirando toda la habitación. Mientras, Lenalee invoca su bunshinkaze y cinco de ellas se lanzan contra Stella, que concentra la inocencia de su ojo izquierdo y proyecta también cinco copias de ella misma que se lanzan en contra de las de Lenalee, mientras ella invoca el martillo de Lavi en una mano y la Mugen de Kanda en la otra.

-¿Está usando tres inocencias al mismo tiempo? –Piensa su rival mientras la observa.-No, no lo hace… esa es solo su proyección… pero no debo descuidarme. –Razona la atacante moviéndose aún más rápido y duplicando sus clones, los cuales uno por uno atraviesan a los de Stella, dejándola una vez más sola ante las ahora diez Lenalees.

-¡¡Basta de esto, Stella!! ¡¡¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo!!! –Le reclama ella, preparándose a seguir combatiendo. Stella luce cada vez más agitada mientras la lucha se extiende debido a su lucha anterior contra Kanda.

-_Si tan solo… pudiera moverme más rápido…_ -Musita mientras jadea por el cansancio. En ese instante los clones de velocidad desaparecen y Lenalee toma impulso en un segundo y vuelve a desplazarse frente a ella atrapándola en su llave de piernas, sosteniendo sus brazos entre ellas y sus piernas con sus brazos, cayendo de cabeza con ella hacia el piso.

-¡¡¡Te romperé la cabeza!!! –La amenaza directa, pero Stella cierra los ojos y logra batir sus alas lo suficiente para darse vuelta y evitar caer de cabeza, pero no se libra de estrellar su cuerpo contra el piso, lo que la hace vomitar sangre.

-¡¡Aghh!! –Escupe mientras su boca se mancha con el líquido, dejándolo fluir hacia abajo. Lenalee aprovecha que la tiene en el piso y le patea la espalda.- ¡¡¡Aghhh!!! –Vuelve a gritar ella.

-¡¡¡Tú!!!! ¡¡tú también tienes la culpa!! ¡¡también lo hago por ti!! ¡¡pero tú!! ¡¡¡tú eres solo una intrusa en nuestras vidas!!! –Le reclama totalmente fuera de si. Sus ojos revelan una extraña locura mezclada de sadismo mientras patea la espaldas de Stella, pero ésta logra invocar la inocencia de Lavi y de un martillazo logra darse la vuelta y empujarla hacia un lado, alejándose con un nuevo aleteo de alas y cambiando ahora para proyectar la Nigento de Kanda, aprovechando para recibir nuevamente la cuádruple patada de Lenalee, que primero apunta a la cabeza, la cual esquiva con la espada derecha, luego se defiende el pecho con la otra espada y sigue chocando sus botas contra las de ella; pero como su poder es mayor, es Stella la que nuevamente es arrojada al aire, logrando incorporarse nuevamente, pero totalmente adolorida por los ataques, sorprendida nuevamente por un golpe de rodilla directo en el estómago.

-Allen… Lenalee-san… -Piensa mientras siente que ya sus fuerzas la abandonan luego de ese impacto…

++-+-++-++-+-++

-Si el Conde sabe que hemos hecho algo así, no estará nada contento, ¿aún estás de acuerdo, Road? –Insiste Tikki, mientras Serena hace una especie de ritual ante ellos, rezando a una fuente, en la cual las aguas se arremolinan y un brillo de inocencia y materia oscura invade toda la estancia, provocando que los dos Noés deban usar sus técnicas para defenderse. Luego de ese momento, todo está como si nada. Serena está de pie frente a ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Les hemos concedido lo que les hacía falta… una oportunidad para hablar… -Explica la Noé, agotada. Road entrecierra la mirada mientras Tikki sostiene a su prima entre sus brazos.

-¿Una oportunidad, dices…? –Repite el Lord Mikk.

-Ahora solo nos queda una cosa más. –Dice Road. En ese momento los tres se paran en seco al escuchar una voz que se manifiesta como un relámpago púrpura en las mentes de los tres.

++-+-+-++-+++--

Con el grupo de Tiedoll, la misma sensación pasa por todos los exorcistas. Tiedoll, Crowley, Miranda, Bookman y Marie sienten la misma sensación.

-Esto es… -Profiere Miranda.

-Esta voz… -Se sorprende Tiedoll, pero luego suspira y parece asentir.- Así que se trataba de esto…

+++----++-+-++-+

Stella está de repente en el arco del jardín de flores de los recuerdos de Allen. Frente a ella aparece como si se materializara de la niebla, la Noé de su interior. Es igual a ella en todo sentido, incluso con su traje de exorcista.

Mientras sueña, Lenalee ha creado su bota tetsukaze de acero y se prepara para rebanarla en un mismo segundo que se mueve lentamente.

-¡¡¡Muere!!!!

Mientras, en ese lapso de su mente, Stella sigue conversando con la extraña figura.

-_Exorcista… no… Stella…_ -Le sonríe la Noé.

-Tú… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Eres una Noé?

-Si, lo soy…

-Pero… eres distinta… siento como si te conociera... –Le dice embelesada al escucharla.

-Stella… mi hermosa Stella… -Acaricia su cabello y luego la abraza, ambas comienzan a flotar en el aire.- Tú y yo tenemos una misma vida… y un destino más grande de lo que puedas soñar…

-Destino… -Repite ella.

-Destino… -Repite Allen, que también está flotando a sus espaldas. De repente, la figura del músico, aún envuelta parcialmente en sombras, aparece detrás de la Noé de Stella.

-Ustedes, mis niños… son los que ahora existen. Nosotros no somos más que sombras perdidas en el tiempo de sus mentes, pero no siempre será así. Exorcistas… si quieren poder, si necesitan poder… nosotros vamos a dárselos.

-Poder…

-¡Allen, Stella! –Habla seria.- Este es el mensaje que guardé el día que nuestro destino comenzó… Si hemos aparecido ahora, significa que un poder que va más allá de la división de la luz y la oscuridad ha aparecido… el caos…

-Caos…

-El Caos… y la crisis… aquello que no termina de nacer ni de morir en un eterno oleaje de anarquía, aquel lugar de donde Dios sacó al mundo para que este pudiera existir… pero si esta fuerza despierta… si ella logra volver, entonces de nada valdrá la inocencia, de nada valdrá la materia oscura… solo habrá silencio.

-¿¡Y qué debemos hacer!? –Pregunta Allen.- ¿¡Por qué debería creerles!?

-Porque nosotros somos ustedes. –El catorceavo sale de la luz, mostrando un rostro igual al de Allen, sorprendiéndolo. Luego el mundo en el que están comienza a desvanecerse, dejándolos confundidos. La onceava sonríe una vez más mientras su figura se desvanece.

-Esta distorsión debe ser arreglada… es por eso que ahora les damos un regalo de esperanza… el símbolo de que la luz y la oscuridad no son opuestas… son complementarias… así que… despierten… -Su voz se pierde en la nada al mismo tiempo que el ojo de derecho de Stella se vuelve amarillo y su piel se llena de líneas que parecen circuitos, y su piel toma coloración grisácea, desapareciendo en el justo momento de que Lenalee da su golpe fatal, haciéndola fallar.

-¿¡Qué!? –Profiere la atacante. En el siguiente instante, una ráfaga de luz pasa golpeándola por atrás, sin que ella la vea venir, regresando y viniendo por la derecha, luego por la izquierda, por arriba, por abajo y luego por la derecha nuevamente, pasando a golpearla tan rápido que no se distingue, terminándola con una patada en el estómago que la manda a romper los últimos pilares que aún estaban en pie, clavándola contra la pared.- ¡¡AAAAGHHH!!! –Grita ante el golpe, seguido del sonido del choque del concreto.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!!! –Pregunta Lavi, mirando sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasó? Stella… -Dice Lenalee, reincorporándose. Sus ojos se desorbitan al ver su figura. La joven conserva su inocencia activada, pero su piel ahora está llena de esas líneas brillantes, mostrando dos estigmas de Noé en el lado izquierdo de su frente. A su alrededor hay un resplandor mezclado de inocencia y de materia oscura. Los ojos de Kanda también se abren de par en par al ver la imponente figura y sentir el poder que ahora Stella está emanando.

-El verdadero poder divino… la luz y la oscuridad mezcladas… -Se levanta Allen, como en trance. Siento que yo también… -Aún lleno de sangre, mira su mano negra y luego vuelve a ver a Stella, pero Lenalee no ha perdido tiempo y se lanza furiosa en su contra, pero Stella desaparece, la golpea en el rostro con una velocidad mucho mayor a la de ella, luego le pega en la espalda y en ambas piernas, lastimándola mucho más al atacarla con ambas substancias a la vez.

-Esto… ¡¡no es posible!! ¡¡¡es!!!! –Es lo único que articula la atacada.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! -Grita Stella mientras hace un ataque de botas oscuras que golpea de frente otra vez a Lenalee con tanta fuerza que al empujarla hacia arriba, destruye el techo de la habitación, dejando ver la luz del sol, quedándose suspendida en el aire por unos momentos, mientras su adversaria es impulsada con un golpe que la hace caer de nuevo al piso, rebotando sobre él y quedando inmóvil. La poderosa Stella permanece en el aire, sorprendida de si misma.

-¡¡Ughhh!! –Profiere Lenalee, tirada y dejando escapar sangre por algunas heridas.

-Este poder… este poder es… -Stella mira sus manos, incrédula.

-Balance. –Dice Allen, sin dejar de observarla.

-Balance… -Repite Stella, terminando su transformación avanzada y regresando a estar solo con la inocencia, mientras Lenalee ha comenzado a levantarse sin que nadie se percate…

(Continuará)

Avance

Stella y Allen han utilizado todo su poder, y aún así Lenalee sigue regresando y siendo absorbida cada vez más por el poder de Lilith; sin embargo, todos hacen un último esfuerzo y gracias al plan de Maus, una esperanza surge y un amor es rescatado gracias a un trabajo combinado.

Próximo capítulo de ojos de Inocencia

Mi verdadero deseo

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

++++-+-++-+-+

¡Y listo! Bueno, ahora si se dieron duro con todo lo que tenían, y aún falta un poco más, jeje… bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no olvides comentar. Por cierto, Rukia-chan, yo soy un chico, no una chica… creo que ya lo había anotado antes… jejeje… (es que me sentí raro cuando dijiste que mandarías a los exorcistas a bailar…)

Bienvenida Rinalosa, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y felicidades a Shivi por abrir tu profile. En fin, este capítulo si me quedó un poco sangriento, pero es lo que ameritaba. Ahora solo un poco de violencia más y Lenalee vuelve con ellos, a ver que sucede.

Ahora si, hasta pronto.


	21. Mi verdadero deseo

Y aquí está el 21, espero que les guste. Como es un capítulo importante, me gustaría dedicarlo a Arine-chan y a Ichi-ichi-san, que estuvieron conmigo prácticamente desde que subí el capítulo uno. Tengo más capítulos que dedicar, ya que amigas como bet, shivi, rukiachan, uzumakigirl y Anko Mitarashi, (y ahora rinalosa y lamaga16) siempre me apoyan con sus comentarios, pero cada quien espere su turno, jejeje... (Solo no manden akumas para presionar…)

Bueno, aquí les va este capítulo.

21ª noche – **Mi verdadero deseo**

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! –Grita Stella lanzando una superpatada que evita la de Lenalee e impacta de frente en el estómago de ésta, dejándola sin aire y lanzándola de golpe a estrellarse contra la última pared en pie del salón, provocando una explosión que lanza una onda de choque hacia los lados que obliga a los exorcistas a asirse de todo lo que tienen a la mano para evitar ser llevados por el tremendo viento. Allen, que ha logrado ponerse de pie, no se inmuta ante el suceso, su cabello es movido por la fuerte brisa mientras sus ojos se clavan en el lugar de la explosión. Mientras, en el aire, Stella aún está volando con sus alas extendidas y en su nueva transformación, mirando expectante a la reacción de su adversaria. Sin embargo, la primera cruz de estigma que tiene en la parte izquierda de su frente ha comenzado a desvanecerse.

-Ese ataque tuvo que afectarla. –Comenta Kanda, reincorporándose luego de aguantar la onda de viento. Lavi y Maus asienten, también acercándose. Sin embargo, Allen, que está más adelante que ellos, continúa viendo hacia el frente, impávido.

-¿Sucede algo, Allen? –Le pregunta Lavi, sosteniéndose un brazo lastimado. De repente todos se sorprenden al escuchar el sonido del ojo de Allen activándose mientras mira al lugar donde Lenalee fue a dar luego del ataque de Stella. El humo se disipa y por fin todos divisan a la exorcista, con la ropa desgarrada y con algunos raspones en el cuerpo, pero erguida y mirando desafiante a su contrincante, mientras su cabello también se mece al viento.

-No es posible… -Profiere Maus.- Esa patada… esa patada habría detenido a un ejército de niveles cuatro de un solo golpe y sin embargo… Lenalee-san está…

-¿Lenalee? –Interrumpe Allen, observador.- Sea lo que sea que está conectado a ella, finalmente ha comenzado a despertar. –Explica serio, mirando con atención los ojos completamente rojos de la exorcista, que muestran el tremendo odio que emana de ella. Walker se sorprende al ver una herida que cubre de sangre todo el estómago de Lenalee, pero que parece cerrarse al mismo tiempo que ella comienza a moverse. Con su ojo izquierdo, Allen logra ver que alrededor de ella hay una energía roja con alas de membranosas que cada vez toma forma más específica, y parece estar conectada por una columna de energía invisible al centro de la insignia alquímica tallada en el piso.

-Esta pelea ya ha durado demasiado. –Interrumpe finalmente.- Cuando te conocí por primera vez, intuí que serías una molestia, pero nunca imaginé que a tal grado, Stella…

-Supongo que gracias por eso. –Responde educada la exorcista. Sus ojos verde y amarillo reflejan el aura llena de violencia que rodea a Lenalee, quien casi imperceptiblemente comienza a mover los pies para iniciar su nuevo ataque.

-…Van a seguir. –Identifica rápidamente Kanda. Un segundo después, las dos exorcistas desaparecen de la vista de todos; lo siguiente que se alcanza a ver son explosiones de choque sucesivas a lo largo de todo el salón, en medio de las cuales alcanzan a verse por breves instantes a las dos intercambiando patadas. En la supervelocidad, Lenalee lanza una triple patada de meteoro a Stella, que gira a la izquierda, derecha y a la izquierda otra vez y responde con una patada de coz apoyando las manos en la tierra y lanzando un taconazo que golpea en la barbilla a Lenalee, luego aprovecha para girar 180º, apoyarse sobre ambos tacones y dar un salto que le permite alcanzarla y seguir con su ataque de botas oscuras en el estómago, el hombro izquierdo y la mejilla, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡¡increíble!! Apenas puedo verlo, pero parece que Stella por fin está deteniendo los ataques de Lenalee… -Explica Kanda, siguiendo la pelea con sus ojos superrápidos. Allen hace lo mismo con ayuda de su ojo izquierdo. Lavi y Maus usan su habilidad de bookman para poder seguir también sus movimientos.

-¡¡No voy a perder!! ¡¡Te llevaré de vuelta…!! ¡¡¡Te llevaré de vuelta con Allen!!! –Sentencia decidida atacando de nuevo con una patada de inocencia, la que Lenalee tiene que resistir cruzando sus brazos frente a su rostro para evitar ser empujada hacia atrás, recuperándose en el acto y regresando a pelear.

-Estoy segura que si está siendo lastimada, pero de alguna forma se recupera al instante… -Analiza Maus. Allen recuerda el hilo de energía que vio con anterioridad y vuelve sus ojos hacia la bookgirl.

-¡Es el círculo!

-¿Are? –Dice Lavi. Maus cae en cuenta de inmediato y asiente.

-¡Es verdad! Durante toda la pelea, el salón ha sido destrozado casi completamente a excepción de todo lo que está marcado con ese círculo… por eso no se ha dañado, su magia la protege… eso quiere decir que para poder ganar tenemos que separar a Lenalee de este lugar. –Infiere instantáneamente.

Mientras hablan, Lenalee le da otros dos puntapiés a Stella, cuya sangre sale volando en gotas a través del aire, luego se recupera y dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, materializa las espadas de Kanda y vuela hacia ella.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! –Gritan ambas, enfrentándose.

-Pero… ¿En verdad crees que podamos moverla de lugar? Lenalee es invencible, y este círculo no se ha destruido aún con todos los impactos que ha recibido. –Espeta Lavi, realista.

-No podemos atacar a Lenalee… pero podemos darle a esta cosa con más poder hasta romperla. –Se adelanta Kanda, activando su Mugen y luego su Nigento, dándoles la espalda.

-Yuu… -Dice Lavi.

-Les dejaré esto a ustedes entonces. –Dice Allen, mirándolos confiado.

-¿Allen? –Preguntan los dos bookman. Allen, aún lleno de golpes y moretones en el rostro, logra esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tengo que ayudar a Stella… y salvar a Lenalee. –Dirige su mirada hacia el lugar de la pelea, donde Stella está volviendo a recibir castigo por parte de Lenalee, quien le estrella su rodilla en la cabeza, le da dos golpes más y la empuja.- Su transformación no durará mucho más, así que…

-Espera, Allen. –Le agarra el hombro el bookman.- Ese poder… no me gusta. Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

-En ese caso, Allen, tú encárgate de distraer a Lenalee lo más posible, y si puedes, aléjala de la insignia. Nosotros tres nos encargaremos de destruirla, pero debes estar listo para usar tu espada de exorcismo en ella.

-… De acuerdo.- Responde caminando con dificultad y dejando caer un poco de sangre al piso, ante la mirada preocupada de todos. Sin embargo, de repente, todos los exorcistas que están en el suelo se ven rodeados por los círculos de Time Record, lo que hace que todas sus heridas comiencen a desaparecer.

-¿Esto es…?

-¡¿Miranda?! –Celebra Lavi. El grupo de Tiedoll ya tiene a la vista el castillo donde la lucha se está llevando a cabo, y la exorcista del tiempo está concentrada en mandar su poder en esa dirección, apoyada por Bookman, que parece canalizar la suya hacia Lavi.

-Espero que puedas resonar, mocoso. –Piensa el viejo. Con Lavi, todos se dan cuenta que la inocencia de Miranda está emanando de él y los cubre a todos.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? –Se pregunta el pelirrojo. La Bookgirl le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es el transporte remoto, Lavi-idiota. El maestro bookman está canalizando una habilidad de inocencia hasta ti, y de ti resuena para nosotros.

-Ohh…

-Nuestros amigos están cerca… pero no podemos perder el tiempo. –Dice Allen.- _Gracias, Miranda. Ahora puedo luchar…_ -Piensa complacido.

-Pero… ¿tú también puedes transformarte en eso? –Pregunta Kanda.

-Si… de repente siento que fuese muy natural para mí. –Explica dándoles la espalda.- ¡¡¡Crown Clown!!! –Activa su inocencia, luego cierra los ojos y se llena de los mismos símbolos en el cuerpo que Stella, pero a él le salen tres estigmas en la frente en vez de dos. Rechina los dientes al sentir el dolor de las heridas, que sangran un poco al aparecer. Sus amigos lo miran con cierto temor, pero el espadachín se le acerca en tono confiado y superior.

-... ¿Qué son? ¿Qué significa esa apariencia? –Inquiere la bookgirl, nerviosa de ver la mezcla de Noé y exorcista frente a ella. Allen baja la mirada y suspira un poco.

-No lo se… pero ellos nos dieron este poder para utilizarlo ahora, y es lo que voy a hacer. –Dice por último, luego extiende su capa blanca, la cual lanza descargas de inocencia y materia oscura, y sale volando para alcanzar la pelea que se lleva a cabo en el aire, dejándolos como espectadores. De inmediato Kanda inunda de poder de inocencia sus dos espadas y se dispone a atacar el círculo, pero es detenido por el yoyo de Maus, que se extiende para enrollarse en una de sus muñecas. El exorcista vuelve a mirarla, sorprendido.

-Un ataque de esa escala no funcionará, Kanda-san. –Le dice en tono sabio.

-Si, es que Yuu-chan siempre fue muy atrabancado. –Agrega Lavi, negando con la cabeza mientras hace crecer su martillo.

-¡¿Y qué proponen entonces, par de inútiles?! ¿¡Dejar que el brote de habas se encargue de todo!? Eso nunca. –Se dispone a atacar el piso, pero Maus vuelve a halar de su brazo, lo que lo enfurece, pero cuando vuelve a verla, ella le guiña un ojo.

-Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos, Yuu. –Propone Lavi.

-Vamos a usar el sello del Tao. –Explica Maus, decidida. Kanda los mira sorprendido de sus palabras.

++-+-++-+-++-+-+-+

Stella se sostiene con sus alas, jadeante, mientras su transformación de Noé desaparece y se queda con su inocencia crítica, su piel recupera su color y el último de sus estigmas se cierra, las líneas dibujadas en su cuerpo hacen lo mismo, dejando a la desgastada chica enfrente de Lenalee, quien acaba de recibir otro superataque de su parte, pero se ha repuesto rápidamente gracias a la influencia de la insignia, provocando que el aura violenta que la rodea sea cada vez mayor.

-¿Qué sucede, ya estás en tu límite, Stella-chan? –Su voz suena cada vez más entremezclada con la otra voz sombría.

-_Debo… seguir… pero si uso ese poder por más tiempo, mi cuerpo no lo resistirá…_ -Analiza mientras siente temblar sus manos y piernas, pero no alcanza a terminar cuando ve que Lenalee ya viene de nuevo hacia ella. Sin embargo, la exorcista detiene su ataque y retrocede ante la repentina presencia de Allen, quien se interpone entre ambas, protegiendo a la más joven.

-Déjala que se vaya, Lenalee. Esto es entre tú y yo. –Le dice señalándola con su espada. Lenalee se queda sorprendida de ver a Allen en esa apariencia, pero de inmediato su oscuridad retoma el control y sonríe complacida.

-Uuhh… Allen está preocupado por su nueva novia… -Comenta burlona.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. –Responde serio. Estoy preocupado por ti, Lenalee. –Le dice con voz mezclada de amor y melancolía.- Quiero que esto termine para que podamos volver a casa, juntos.

-Allen… -Su personalidad aflora por un instante, pero luego, como una esquizofrénica, cambia de nuevo a furiosa.- ¡¡¡Allen!!!!!

-Lenalee, por fin lo comprendo, y está bien… ahora puedo entenderlo todo. –Le dice en tono amable.- Y te lo agradezco…

-Tú… ¡¡¡no hables como si de verdad entendieras lo que sucede!!!! –Grita colérica lanzando un corte de viento con su Kirikaze, el cual pasa cortando la mejilla de Allen. Stella se ha quedado inmóvil, presenciando la escena.

-Lo que tú querías era que todos pudiéramos vivir en paz… ¿no es así? Cuando por fin lo comprendí, me di cuenta de que aunque pareciera lo contrario, la verdadera Lenalee no ha cambiado, y sigue siendo la misma que se preocupa por todos antes que por ella misma… y que se preocupa por mí… ¿no es así, Lenalee? –Le pregunta con su sonrisa de omnisciente. Ella, como un animal salvaje, lo observa como si él intentara domarla con la mirada.

-Allen… -Profiere Stella, expectante.

-A… Allen… -Logra articular finalmente Lenalee, derramando un par de lágrimas.- Yo hice esto… yo lo hice porque es la mejor manera… -El murmullo de violencia la envuelve con más fuerza que nunca, buscando descontrolarla.-Solo quería que tú… ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!! –Se sostiene la cabeza, descontrolada.

-¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!!

-Ya es tarde, Allen… ¡¡¡aléjate de mí!!! Ya no puedo controlarme a mí misma… ¡¡¡vete!!!! ¡¡¡aléjense ya!!! –Le grita con desesperación, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados. Allen baja un poco la cabeza y niega levemente.

-Nunca te dejaré, Lenalee.

_-¿Está poseída? No, no lo está… esta vibración… ya la he sentido antes… es como si algo la influenciara desde afuera… interfiere con su alma y cambia su naturaleza, pero…_ -Analiza Stella mientras mira a Lenalee desvariando.

-Se acabó, Allen. Mi alma está podrida y mi voluntad ya no me pertenece… todo esto tenía que pasar para que mi deseo pudiera realizarse, así que estoy conforme con eso… lástima que aún no puedo deshacerme de esta profunda… ira… -Irónica, levanta la mirada, descompuesta y llena de instinto asesino.

-… Si esta es la única manera, entonces yo… -Empuña su espada el exorcista y se prepara para combatirla.- Lenalee, yo voy a derrotarte. –Su mirada lanza un destello y luego ambos se lanzan a luchar. La crown Clown choca contra una de las botas de ella y se genera otro destello de luz que envuelve a todos en el campo de batalla.

-¡¡Allen!!! –Grita Stella, preocupada.

+++++-+-++-+-++

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-++-+-+-+-++-+-

Es de mañana y la suave brisa entra por la ventana, helada levemente por el rocío del jardín, moviendo las cortinas y dejando pasar el canto de un par de pajarillos posados en la rama de un árbol de afuera. La corriente llega hasta ella y mueve su cabello, el cual se desliza para cubrir sus ojos, sin que se ella se mueva para quitárselo, de lo cómoda que se encuentra, acostada en una cama, junto a alguien. La persona a su lado es quien despeja su frente y acomoda sus mechones detrás de su oreja, procediendo a acariciar de nuevo su cabeza, la cual ella tiene apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días… -Susurra él suavemente a su oído.

-¿Hum? ¿Es de día ya? –Se esfuerza por abrir sus párpados, volviendo a acomodarse junto a él casi instantáneamente, volviendo a dormirse.

-… Ya es hora de despertar, los niños no tardarán mucho en hacerlo… -Vuelve a susurrarle.

-Hmm… deja que mi hermano se encargue del desayuno… a él le sale muy bien el pescado frito a esta hora de la mañana… déjame estar un rato más aquí, contigo. –Insiste abrazándolo protegida. Él le corresponde acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.- Solo un rato más, Allen…

-Solo un rato más, Lenalee…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! –La visión se interrumpe por el destello de un nuevo choque de la espada de Allen contra la bota derecha de Lenalee, quedándose empatados por su poder, empujándose mutuamente, ambos mostrando los dientes y una mirada de determinación a triunfar.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –Trata de adelantarse y extender su mano hacia ella, dejando de lado su espada, pero ella lo rechaza con una patada, lo que lo obliga a tomar de nuevo el arma y volar hacia arriba, hacia donde ella lo sigue en un instante, propinándole otro golpe en la cara. Al hacerlo, otra visión invade su mente como si fuese un relámpago.

-Oye, no es justo, Allen, tú siempre ganas cuando venimos a jugar a las cartas. –Se queja Lavi, de apariencia adulta y vestido con ropa civil, sentado a la mesa junto con Allen, Kanda y Komui, jugando al póker. Lenalee les sirve unas bebidas, pasándole la de Allen por último, con quien roza los dedos a la hora de pasarle el vaso.

-Muchas gracias, Lena.

-No hay de qué, querido. Solo trata de no dejar a nuestros vecinos en la calle, sino la esposa de Lavi va a estar muy enojada. –Advierte con una sonrisa. Allen la toma de la mano y sonríe. Ambas manos del exorcista son normales.

-¡¡Oye, tú, pulpo!! ¡¡¡Deja de tocar la linda mano de mi querida Lenalee!!!! –Lo regaña Komui, parándose y haciendo la silla para atrás, apoyándose sobre la mesa y moviendo las fichas.

-¡¡Mis fichas!! –Se queja Kanda, con una vena en la frente.

-Dijo que nos dejaría en la calle… -Repite Lavi, desanimado y llorando, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Hermano! Estamos en nuestra casa, así que debes comenzar a tratar a Allen como lo que es, ¿no es verdad? –Le pone la mano en el hombro y se vuelven a sonreír.

-Esto es… esto es… -Piensa Lenalee, aún en medio de la batalla con Allen, sorprendida por la nueva visión, derramando algunas lágrimas inconscientemente, pero logra reaccionar a tiempo para parar nuevamente la estocada de Crown Clown, desviándola hacia la derecha y dándole una patada en el estómago a Walker, que lo manda a volar, pero logra reincorporarse gracias al poder Balance que está liberando, regresando a atacarla en el mismo instante e intercambiando una nueva secuencia de golpes entre las patadas de ella y sus ataques con la espada, casi todos chocando entre sí, excepto las patadas de Lenalee, que logran filtrarse en su defensa y propinan algunos golpes más en el pecho de Allen, que se queda sin aire.- ¡¡No vas a vencerme!! Esto lo hice… ¡¡¡Esto lo hice por….!!! –Su discurso se detiene de repente al escucharse, quedándose pasmada por unos instantes, contemplando su propio rostro en negativo, recordando algo que la obliga a sostenerse la cabeza y luchar de nuevo contra la ira que vuelve a crecer en su interior.- Agghh… ¡¡¡AAAAgghhh!!! –Profiere adolorida. Allen la mira preocupado, pero se decide a aprovechar la situación y atacarla de frente con su espada, chocando contra un campo de energía roja que se forma alrededor de ella y que le impide exorcizarla, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Su poder no ha disminuido… _¿¡Cuánto tiempo más!?_ –Piensa abrumado, luego se da la vuelta y mira a Stella, que se ha quedado desubicada, mirando la pelea de Allen.- ¡¡Stella!! –La llama urgido.- ¡¡Debes…!!! –Intenta darle instrucciones, pero Lenalee lo embiste por detrás con una patada horizontal, luego de estabilizar su mente de nuevo, lo que lo manda a volar de frente hacia la otra exorcista, que lo atrapa entre sus brazos.

-¡¡Allen!! -Grita ella mientras lo atrapa. Lenalee está tan rebosante de energía que esta incluso puede verse a simple vista, la cual está haciendo flotar su cabello y borrando las pupilas de sus ojos, reemplazándolas por niebla roja.- ¡¡Lenalee-san!! ¡¡Reacciona de una vez!! –Intenta disuadirla, pero Allen la detiene haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Déjame esto a mí, Stella. Necesitaré que reúnas toda la energía que puedas para el momento en que yo te lo indique. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Le pregunta sin despegar su mirada de Lenalee. La nerviosa exorcista asiente débilmente.

-Como tú digas. Reunir poder… -Musita retrocediendo al mover levemente sus alas.

-Allen Walker… No permitiré que interfieras en mi deseo… no debes… -Le dice en tono magnánimo. Allen empuña su espada con fuerza y se prepara para seguir.

-¿Es ese realmente tu deseo, Lenalee? ¡¿O acaso es el de el ser que quiere controlarte?! ¡¡Yo se cuál es tu deseo, y por seguro te digo que esto no es lo que tú quieres!! –Agita su espada en el aire, cortándolo y lanzando chispas de inocencia y materia oscura en todas direcciones.

-Controlarme… -Repite ella, pero la crisis roja vuelve a expandirse, haciendo un ruido de bestia que la envuelve, haciéndola gritar de dolor.- ¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! – Luego lo mira completamente descontrolada.- ¡¡A mi nadie me controla…!!! ¡¡¡¡seré yo, y solo yo quien cumpla el destino trazado para mí desde el inicio de los tiempos!!! ¡¡¡Aún y cuando tenga que destruirte para lograrlo, Allen Walker!!!!!!!

+++-+-++-++-++-+

-Sello… ¿del Tao? –Pregunta Kanda, sorprendido. Maus camina hasta llegar junto con Lavi y le toma la mano, mirándolo de frente. Él hace lo mismo. Luego la bookgirl se dirige hacia Kanda mientras Lavi hacia crecer su martillo y ella activa su yoyo.

-El Tao puede explicarse como la representación del equilibrio de las fuerzas que rigen este universo… Lavi y yo podemos usar sellos que manipulan todos esos elementos de forma individual, pero esa es nuestra principal restricción.

-También tenemos un sello que solo ella y yo podemos utilizar, así como uno que solo yo puedo… -Agrega el Junior.

-… Y otro exclusivo de mí. –Termina la pelirroja.

-Mi sello es el del cielo, y el de Maus es el sello de la tierra. Si combinamos ambos sellos con el sello de madera, que manipula la naturaleza, deberíamos ser capaces de romper el equilibrio que mantiene sellada la magia de la plataforma.

-De tal forma que lograremos invertir el flujo de existencia para terminar con el enlace de Lenalee con él, y así su suministro de poder se terminará. –Explica Maus. Kanda asiente como si entendiera todo lo que le dicen.

-Pero… lo dicen de una forma que lo hace sonar como si fuera peligroso. –Comenta el espadachín.

-Lo es. Interferir el flujo del equilibrio de la naturaleza, de la cual todos formamos parte, podría hacer que nosotros… -Dice con cierta congoja, pero Lavi la abraza por la cintura y la pega hacia él, mostrándole una nueva sonrisa.

-Saldrá bien.

-Lavi… -Se sonroja un poco al verlo, pero se contagia de su ánimo y asiente.

-¿Qué necesitan que haga? –Pregunta Kanda, preparado. Maus se pone seria y, sin soltar la mano de Lavi, toma la de él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Necesitaremos que nos pases poder de tu inocencia para poder hacer un golpe masivo. Si unimos los tres ataque al mismo tiempo, de seguro podremos desencadenar la reacción.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos. –Asiente él. Los dos bookman responden de la misma forma.

+++-+-+-+++++-

En la orden oscura, Komui está rezando en silencio, en una de las bancas de la capilla. La única luz que lo ilumina es una débil vela que parece estar a punto de extinguirse.

-Lenalee… Allen-kun… -Piensa en él, con esperanza de que un milagro suceda.

++++++-++-++-+-+

-¡¡¡¡Muere, muere, muere!!!!!! –Ataca Lenalee a Allen, quien pone su cuerpo para recibir los ataques de frente mientras busca una oportunidad para clavarle la espada de exorcismo, pero nuevamente es repelido por el campo de crisis que se forma alrededor de ella, lo que ésta aprovecha para lanzar un ataque eléctrico hacia él, que hace que como un rayo, la electricidad lo rodee y lo sacuda de golpe.

-¡¡¡AAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!! –Grita él, pero logra romper el ataque y, envuelto en inocencia, como un cometa vuela hacia Lenalee, quien también se envuelve en su propia energía y vuela hacia él. Stella solo vislumbra las dos bolas de energía estrellándose mutuamente, rebotando y estrellándose de nuevo en varias direcciones.

-¡¡Allen Walker!! ¡¡¿Es que acaso no quieres que tu deseo se vuelva realidad?!!

-¡¡No si eso te sacrifica!! ¡¡¡Nunca lo permitiré!!! –Vuelven a chocar, lanzando rayos residuales hacia todos lados, pero Allen es quien más daño recibe.- ¡¡¡Porque Lenalee… yo… yo siempre… yo siempre te…!!!!!!!!! –Grita emotivo, pero no alcanza a terminar la oración.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! -Se escucha el grito de Lavi, cuyo martillo está extendido a casi su máxima capacidad, con el sello de Maus cubriendo su frente, traslapando el sello de la tierra con el del cielo, mientras los tres exorcistas sostienen el martillo creciente, que, por la cantidad de poder concentrado en él, parece más pesado.

-Chicos… -Los reconoce Allen, sorprendido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SELLO DEL CIELO Y DE LA TIERRA, PODER DE LA NATURALEZA, INTERRUMPE EL EQULIBRIO!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡DESTRUCTOR DEL ESPACIO!!!!!!!! –Gritan Bookman junior y Bookgirl al mismo tiempo, lanzando el golpe del martillo encima de la insignia mágica del piso, dibujando el símbolo del Tao sobre ella y provocando una reacción de interferencia que electrocuta a Lenalee.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGAGG!!!!! –Se sostiene apartándose de Allen, abrazándose los codos, mientras, el cielo se despeja y desde el aire cae un rayo luminoso que cubre la insignia recién golpeada por ellos, mientras que de la tierra sale un torbellino oscuro que parece estar empujándolo desde abajo. Al suceder eso, el poder rojo que protegía el lugar, de repente se hace visible para todos los exorcistas.

-Esto es… -Profiere Kanda, mientras la parte del piso marcada con la insignia mágica se eleva en el aire en medio del caos de equilibrio interrumpido, fragmentándose y comenzando a destruirse.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡STELLA!!!!!!!!! –Le grita Allen, decidido. Stella asiente y, extendiendo sus alas, activa su transformación de Balance y convirtiéndose en mitad Noé, vuela envuelta en fuego verde hacia Lenalee, mirándola seria.

-¡¡¡Ahora voy!!!!!! –Grita triunfante. _–Allen… yo nunca podré decírtelo, pero te amo… te amo tanto como tú amas a Lenalee… y es por eso que estoy a tu lado ahora… algún día voy a decírtelo, así que espera a que esto haya terminado… _- Piensa mientras vuela como relámpago a estrellarse contra Lenalee, cuya barrera de energía detiene el ataque de la exorcista, lo que lanza otra onda de choque hacia atrás, sin embargo, Stella no retrocede y estrella su espejo escudo contra la barrera, rompiéndola y siendo empujada por el poder de ésta hacia abajo, donde el piso ha terminado de despedazarse. – _Allen… -_Sonríe antes de caer. El ojo de Allen capta que el poder ha dejado de fluir hacia Lenalee, que se queda confundida, mirando en todas direcciones, cuando nota que Allen ya está frente a ella.

-_Lenalee… _¡¡¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!! –Se dispone a clavar su espada en ella, quien furiosa interpone sus botas, lanzando un ataque crítico que corta a Allen por todo el cuerpo con la crisis, pero éste no retrocede y empuja su espada a través de su poder.

-Allen… yo solo quería…

-Lo sé… todo estará bien… -Sonríe por última vez; luego de lo cual, puede verse a Lenalee atravesada por la espada de exorcismo de Allen, la cual ha dejado un rastro de cruces brillantes alrededor de su pecho. Ella la mira tratando de tocarla, asustada.

-Allen…

-Si… se ha terminado… -Le dice con voz dulce. Unas lágrimas se asoman en los ojos de ambos, quedándose así por varios instantes. Momentos después, las botas rojas que cubrían las piernas de Lenalee se despedazan, y de su cuerpo sale violentamente el aura roja de violencia que la manipulaba y le daba poder, saliendo de ella como un chorro que la hace gritar de dolor una última vez.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!

-Lenalee… ¡¡¡Resiste!!!!! –La apoya él, sin desclavar su arma de su cuerpo. Lenalee se estira rígida y parece querer vomitar mientras la energía sigue abandonando su cuerpo, hasta el punto donde finalmente el trozo de crisis insertado en ella por Road meses atrás, es expulsado de su pecho y se despedaza ante los ojos de Allen. Los aretes de inocencia que rodean los pies desnudos de la joven brillan verde intenso por un instante, como si recuperasen su libertad. Allen pierde su transformación de nivel Balance y, sacando la espada del cuerpo de Lenalee y transformándola en brazo nuevamente, la mira despertar, mirándolo de nuevo con sus gentiles ojos morados, débilmente. –Lenalee… -Profiere emocionado.

-Allen… gracias… -Le dice tocándole el rostro con suavidad.- Te amo… -Le dice débilmente, a lo qué él muestra una sonrisa. Sin embargo, son vueltos a interrumpir por el bramido de bestia demoniaca, que ahora viene del piso, donde Maus y Lavi acaban de hacer su técnica de liberación.

-Esto es…

-¿¡Qué rayos está sucediendo!? –Pregunta Kanda, sacando sus espadas. De los escombros del sello ven salir la horrible energía roja que envolvía a Lenalee, pero mucho mayor, la cual ha tomado forma en una mezcla de bestias y demonios que comienza a surgir a la superficie desde debajo del sello roto, ante el horror de todos los presentes. Stella apenas puede moverse, y sosteniendo su brazo roto, se limita a ver con horror el emerger.

-Por Dios…

-Si, Dios tiene todo que ver. –Interrumpe Blavatski, acompañada de la primera apóstol, quien aún lleva su máscara blanca.

-Ella es… -La reconoce Maus.

-¡¡Ella es la maldita que estaba detrás de todo esto!!! –Se adelanta Kanda, sacando sus armas. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, detrás de Blavatski aparecen de repente los demás apóstoles, completando a los siete, Agatha y Sarubi incluidas, aún lastimadas por su pelea con Maus.

-Creo que están en desventaja… -Sonríe la malvada.

-¿Eso crees? –Interrumpe Tiedoll, que con Miranda, Bookman, Crowley y Marie ha llegado al lugar de la batalla, y cada quién se prepara para liberar su inocencia, con él al frente, listo para desplegar a Maker of Eden.

-¡¡General Tiedoll!!! –Lo reconoce Lavi.- ¡¡Miranda, viejo, Kuro-chan, Marie!!!

-No me llames de esa forma, mocoso. –Corrige el vampiro.

-Veo que llegamos en un momento apropiado. –Comenta Bookman al ver la masa demoniaca que está formándose frente a ellos. Contempla con sorpresa que la propia Blavatski se aproxima hacia esa cosa, como si nada.

-Podrán ser todos los que quieran, exorcistas; pero no podrán hacer nada ante el poder que han liberado el día de hoy. Y debo admitir que todo se lo debo a que los bookman utilizaron el sello del Tao para romper el vínculo del sello con Lenalee. –Explica triunfante. Lavi y Maus escuchan con horror las palabras de la villana.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? –Reclama Lavi. Ella se relame los dedos y pone la mano sobre la masa de criaturas.

-La existencia de este sello era parte del flujo de la vida que ustedes interrumpieron para destruirlo. Era la única forma… Necesitaba que Lenalee sirviera como catalizador del poder de Lilith, pero resultó que los atrajo hasta aquí, a ustedes y a su maravillosa habilidad de destruir el continuo del espacio… -Celebra incrédula.- A ustedes y a los dos Balances que hicieron que el poder de Lilith resonara más fuerte que nunca… -Niega con la cabeza, como si todo hubiese sido perfecto.

-Lilith… -Repite Tiedoll.- ¿¡¡Esa Lilith!!? ¡¡¿¿Acaso estás loca??!! ¡¡¡Ese es un poder mucho más antiguo que el cubo y que el Conde del Milenio!!! ¡¡¡si la despiertas, no harás más que traer la destrucción al mundo!!!!

-¡¡¡Silencio!!! –Lo interrumpe severa. Allen tiene a una inconsciente Lenalee en los brazos y sigue en el aire mientras observa la escena.- El poder de Lilith, aquella desterrada a la oscuridad por revelarse ante Dios… finalmente ha despertado… y una vez logre estabilizarse, su venganza… nuestra venganza, va a comenzar. ¡¡¡Hasta entonces, prepárense y recen al Dios que los dejará abandonados en su final, a manos de su propia creación!!! –Dice con locura, desvaneciéndose en medio de un torbellino de crisis junto con la masa que está frente a ellos, y con los apóstoles, dejando solo a los exorcistas en el campo de batalla. Lavi cae de rodillas, pasmado por el comentario de su enemiga.- Imposible… por mi culpa… por mi culpa esto… -Musita incrédulo. Maus denota la misma frustración en su rostro, derramando lágrimas y tratando de cubrirse con la mano, destruida.

-Lilith… -Repite Kanda, guardando sus espadas. Allen finalmente ha descendido a la tierra, arrodillándose con Lenalee en los brazos, dejándola en el piso con delicadeza.

-Lilith… nuestra verdadera enemiga… -Profiere Walker, sin soltar a su amada, a quien aún sostiene con fuerza. Luego la mira tiernamente, tratando de sobreponerse al desafío tendido por sus nuevos enemigos. Sus heridas son tantas que no logra seguir consciente y queda desmayado junto a ella, cubriéndola, quedando desmayados muy cerca de Stella, que también está inconsciente.

-¿Allen-kun? –Lo llama Miranda.- ¡¡Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, Stella-chan!!

-¡¡Marie, ve a ayudarlos!! –Le ordena Tiedoll.

-¡Si!

Lulubel, que observó toda la batalla, permanece oculta en su forma de gato en medio de los escombros, habiendo escuchado las declaraciones de Blavatski. Entrecierra la mirada y sale corriendo a informar a su amo.

(Continuará)

Lenalee ha sido liberada y regresa con Allen y los demás, pero el verdadero enemigo ha salido a escena, poniendo a los exorcistas de nuevo en una situación de riesgo. La exorcista Lee se enfrenta con sus pecados y llora delante de quien la ama, pero debe enfrentarse también contra su rival, que también la mira con frialdad. Los ojos y los corazones de Lenalee y Stella se enfrentan mientras Lavi y Maus se hunden en una culpabilidad infringida, mientras Kanda enfrenta sus propios sentimientos y Lilith comienza a tomar forma…

Próximo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

Lágrimas

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

++++.+.++.++-++

Uuff… y listo, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, por favor, no olvides comentarlo. Bueno, ya volvió Lenalee y eso es un alivio, jejejeje… Ya con eso entramos a una nueva etapa de la historia. Con respecto a la pregunta de Rinalosa, respecto de las alas de Stella, no es fortuito, si tiene una explicación, pero esa va en un capítulo más adelante, tiene que ver con su propia identidad y cómo esta se refleja en su propio poder, por su tipo de inocencia. Ahora, a quienes preguntaban lo del balance, eso va en el próximo cap, así que ahí seré un poco más detallado. Bueno, es todo por ahora, y bienvenida, lamaga16, me alegra que te guste la historia, y lo otro que dices, pues ya veremos, jejeje…

Ahora sí, hasta pronto.


	22. Lágrimas

Aquí les va el 22, ¡Con nuevo opening! (Es que me encantan los opening…)

Tema de apertura – Believe (Nami Tamaki)

Una inocencia que cae como estrella fugaz, el rostro a la mitad de Allen de frente a la derecha

Una materia oscura pasa desde el lado contrario, el rostro a la mitad de Stella a la izquierda

Una toma de ambas caras a la mitad, formando un solo rostro que abre los ojos al mismo tiempo

Cae una pluma de inocencia que se lleva la imagen y deja como fondo el cielo estrellado, aparece el logo de D. Gray-man

_Kotoba mitsukararezu_

Allen sentado en una roca, con la mirada baja y una mano en la rodilla derecha, como fondo las ruinas de sus sueños

_omowazu fureta katasaki_

Stella de pié con las manos en la espalda, mirando la luna gigante con rostro sonriente

_Kimi wa nanimo iwazuni _

Allen mirando hacia un lado, Stella lo mira

_tsumetaku furihodoku_

Ahora ella se da vuelta a la izquierda y mira a Kanda, que dirige su mirada al lado contrario

_Honno sasaina gokaikara_

Lavi furioso tomando de la mano a Maus y alejándose de Bookman, ella mira hacia atrás, temerosa

_osanai aiwa kuzureteku_

Tikki poniéndose su sombrero mientras se aleja del Conde, a la sombra de quien lo siguen Road y Serena. Debbito, Jasdero y Lulubel están más atrás

_Sonna kanashii kaowa mitakunai_

Stella deprimida, el viento mece su cabello y se lleva sus lágrimas, pero se da la vuelta y mira a sus amigos exorcistas, su sonrisa renace

_Yume sae nakushitemo_

Nameless con una mano en su máscara, atrás de ella las brujas rojas en posición de trinidad

_Sono hohoemidake sutenaide_

El Conde, Cross y Blavatski de espaldas mutuamente, rotando con un cementerio como fondo

_Kono mune _

La sombra de Liilth cada vez más clara, su boca esboza una sonrisa antes de relamerse

_kagayaiteite_

La sombra del músico y su acompañante tendiéndose la mano en medio de una luz

Escena rápida de Miranda extendiendo su disco Time Record, Ondine tensando su arco, los generales portando sus armas, Krory y los demás listos para atacar, Bak, Fou, Loufa y sus amigos en medio de papeles

_Itsuka chikau bokura_

Road cayendo bajo el cielo estrellado, lanza un ataque con sus dulces, le sigue Tikki en su forma de caballero lanzándose al ataque, luego cae Jasdevi, y detrás Serena, cargando a Lulubel en su forma de gato

_kono te de kizuku mirai wa_

Allen solo, Lenalee aparece a su derecha, Stella a su izquierda, Road trepada a su cuello y LouFa hasta atrás, mirándolo con binoculares, nerviosa. Allen pone cara de sufrimiento

_Karanazu kono basho de_

Cross y el Conde rodeados de Akumas crisis, son atacados y se defienden espalda con espalda, lanzando descargas de energía

_kimi ga doko ni itatte_

Una toma de sus rostros, sonrientes y sádicos

_Dakedo ima wa futari sestunaku sorashite hitomi_

Allen de frente, levanta la mirada, a su izquierda una imagen del rostro de Lenalee con mirada apacible pasa hacia arriba, a su derecha, la de Stella, de rostro alegre, moviéndose hacia abajo, él vuelve el rostro hacia atrás.

_Deaeru koto shinjite_

Allen Crown Clown y Stella Holy Copycat se enfrentan a los apóstoles que los rodean, dan un salto y en el aire se transforman a su modo balance, lanzando un rayo combinado que ilumina de luz la escena.

22ª noche – **Lágrimas**

-No es bueno, están muy mal. –Informa Bookman, sosteniendo a Allen, cuya sangre brota por sus múltiples heridas, igual que Lenalee y Stella, quienes están siendo atendidas por Miranda y Marie. Tiedoll aún está de pié, incrédulo ante lo sucedido y la súbita desaparición de Blavatski y los apóstoles que se llevaron la masa de energía que se liberó frente a ellos.

-Si esa cosa era la esencia de Lilith, entonces debemos estar preparados… -Dice para sí, suspirando hondo. Lavi y Maus están parados frente al lugar donde estaba el sello que destruyeron, aún pasmados por las palabras dichas por su enemiga.

-_Fue gracias a ustedes y a su oportuna aparición que Lilith ha sido liberada…_ -Recuerdan el discurso de Blavatski antes de desaparecer.

-Lavi, si eso es cierto, nosotros…

-Eso no es verdad. No lo es… -Desvía la cabeza, frustrado. Ella intenta tomarlo de la mano buscando consuelo, pero él la aparta violentamente, terminando de dejarla más frágil todavía.- Ahora no, Maus. –Le dice serio. A ella le tiembla la mirada, luego baja los ojos y se abraza el codo, quedándose en silencio, con ganas de llorar. Krory está mirándolos de lejos, intentando acercárseles, preocupado.

-Déjalos tranquilos. –Lo detiene Kanda.- Tienen cosas en qué ponerse a pensar.

-Kanda… -Musita el vampiro.

-¿Y porqué las caras largas de todos? ¿Acaso es un funeral? –Se escucha la zalamera voz de alguien conocido. Todos los presentes vuelven la mirada hacia la entrada de los escombros, encontrando a Cross, acompañado de Ondine, que finalmente han llegado al lugar.- Parece que llegamos tarde… -Masculla fijando la mirada en los exorcistas que permanecen inconscientes.

-Te dije que no era buena idea hacer todas esas paradas, Marian. –Agrega su acompañante, sarcástica, que llega caminando hasta su lado.

-Como siempre apareces cuando ya no eres necesario, Cross Marian. –Lo regaña Tiedoll, guardando su arma antiakuma.- Aunque supongo que el motivo de tu retraso tendrá alguna clase de explicación.

-De hecho, sí. Estuvimos haciendo algunos arreglos en caso de que sucediera lo que nos temíamos. Además, estaba seguro de que podrían hacerse cargo de la situación. –Explica calculador. De repente, todo el lugar es cubierto por una sombra y una gran cantidad de viento azota los cabellos y ropas de todos, llevándose la arena y las rocas más pequeñas hacia los lados. Un dirigible doble con el símbolo de la Orden Oscura, equipado con dos series de hélices a los lados, ha comenzado a descender frente a ellos a las espaldas de los dos generales recién llegados.

-Eso es…

-¡Waaalker-san! –Se escucha la voz de una chica de trenzas y anteojos que se asoma por una ventana del vehículo, saludando con la mano. Súbitamente es halada hacia adentro y en su lugar se asoma Bak, con cara seria.

-El líder de la rama asiática, Bak Chan… -Dice Kanda, contemplando su serio aspecto. Un momento después, el líder de rama comienza a saludar alegremente con la mano, igual que su subordinada.

-¡¡Waaalker!! ¿¡Estás bien!!? ¿¡Está Lenalee contigo!? –Grita con fuerza. Nuevamente una mano lo hala hacia adentro, ahora se asoma Rikei, el compañero de Loufa, quien saluda con una reverencia.

Una gota le aparece en la cabeza a Kanda y a Tiedoll, mientras la nave termina de aterrizar, ante la sonrisa complacida de Cross y Ondine.

-Lo que sucede es que hicimos una parada antes. –Le dice el general pelirrojo a su homólogo canoso. Los equipos de buscadores comienzan a descender del vehículo transportando equipo médico y camillas de transporte.

+-++-+-++-+-++--

Arca Negra

-Ya veo, ya veo… -Dice el conde, meciéndose en su silla y acariciando a Lulubel, que descansa sobre sus piernas, lamiéndose una pata que tiene una pequeña cortada.- Con que Helena-chan finalmente hizo su movimiento… yo pensaba que tardaría un poco más.

-¿Y eso es bueno, Conde? –Pregunta Debbito, que con Jasdero aparecen en el salón de los teléfonos, todos llenos de tierra.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor. –Responde enigmático.- En cuanto a ustedes dos, ¿Acaso no los había enviado a seguir a los exorcistas hasta el castillo de Helena-chan? –Inquiere mirándolos con los párpados entrecerrados.- Todo lo que se de ese lugar se lo debo al reporte de Lulu-chan. –Agrega acariciando el lomo de la gata, que se acomoda sobre él para disfrutar más la caricia. Los jóvenes Noés lucen desanimados ante el comentario.

-No hubo mucho que pudiéramos hacer… ese amargado nos dejó atrás a la primera oportunidad, y ya no pudimos seguirle el rastro. –Explica el rubio, refiriéndose a Kanda.

-Bueno, bueno… no importa. Road y sus demás hermanos están trabajando en su misión, así que ustedes deben estar preparados para intervenir cuando reciban su señal… -Les indica apacible, pero luego cambia a parecer furioso.- ¡¿Está claro?! ¡Si vuelven a ser un estorbo, ya no habrá tanta amabilidad de mi parte! –Amenaza apuntándoles con su sombrilla. Jasdero se lanza a los brazos de Debito y lo abraza por el cuello, los dos temblando de miedo.

-¡Si señor! –Responden con voz entrecortada. Lulubel se enrosca para continuar con su siesta.

+++-+-++-++-+-+-

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunta Allen, finalmente abriendo los ojos y enfocando su borrosa mirada. Cuando su vista se aclara, logra distinguir a LouFa, que está sentada junto a él, sonriente mientras le cambia el trapo húmedo de la frente.- Tu eres… ¿Lou…Fa? –Profiere al verla.

-Finalmente despertaste, Walker-san. –Le dice animada. Allen intenta ponerse de pie, pero ella rápidamente lo detiene para que no se levante, poniendo sus manos sobre su hombro y pecho y volviendo a recostarlo con suavidad. El rostro confundido de Allen se refleja en el vidrio de los anteojos de la científica.

-LouFa, ¿Qué…? –Trata de preguntar mientras ella acomoda su cabeza en la almohada.

-Será mejor que no te muevas, Walker-san. A pesar de todo aún estás muy lastimado. –Le dice soltándolo y volviendo a sentarse en el banco junto a la cama, un poco ruborizada por haberlo tocado. En ese instante, Allen recuerda lo acontecido en el castillo y rápidamente se sienta, poniendo al instante una cara de dolor al forzar sus heridas.

-¡Au! –Sus párpados se cierran y tiemblan un poco, pero luego vuelve a verla a ella con su particular determinación.- ¡LouFa! ¡¿Y Lenalee?! ¿¡Dónde están Lenalee y los demás!? ¡¿Dónde está Stella?! Itch… -Rechina los dientes otra vez y se toca el costado, punzado por el dolor de las heridas. Ella vuelve a sostenerlo, preocupada, pero luego lo mira y le sonríe para tranquilizarlo.

-Li-san y Jaques-san se encuentran bien, las dos están en la otra ala de la enfermería. –Informa con diligencia. La preocupación de Allen se desvanece de su rostro al escucharla, suspirando aliviado.

-… Me alegra… ¡auch! –Vuelve a sacudirlo el esfuerzo de las puntadas, cierra un ojo y se muerde el labio.

-Walker-san, por favor, vuelve a recostarte. –Insiste ella.

-Estoy bien. –Replica él.- LouFa… ¿este lugar es…? –Mira a su alrededor, sin reconocer la arquitectura del edificio, sin duda parecida a la de la Orden Oscura, pero de paredes blancas, las cuales expelen un olor a recién construido.

-Este es el puesto de avanzada de la Rama Asiática para la frontera Euroasiática. –Le explica mirando a su alrededor.- Fue terminado de construir hace poco y no mucha gente sabe sobre él. Los trajimos aquí por el nivel de sus heridas… no habrían resistido un viaje de vuelta a la central o a la Rama asiática.

-Ya veo…

-Aunque a decir verdad, el personal aquí es nulo, solo estamos los que llegamos en el dirigible. –Termina de decir.

-Que son… -Sigue él, expectante al batallón de auxilio que los salvó.

-El jefe Bak, Riku, Shihei, unas enfermeras, Fou y yo. –Enumera con los dedos de la mano. Luego se da la vuelta y se toca la cara con las manos, ruborizada.- _¡¡Es por eso que me dejaron a mí a cuidarte, Walker-san!!! Es un sueño…_ -Sus ojos se arquean y comienza a divagar, rodeada de niebla rosada. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¿También Fou? Pensé que no podía dejar la Sede de la rama bajo ninguna circunstancia. –Recuerda él, pensando en el muro de circuitos del salón de Fou. En ese momento la cortina se corre y se deja ver el salvaje rostro de Fou, que mira a Allen con una vena en la frente.

-¡¿Quién es incapaz de dejar su habitación por miedo a salir al exterior?! –Le reclama mostrándole sus dientes que parecen colmillos.- ¡Para tu información, Baka-Bak me hizo un circuito que me permite desplazarme hasta aquí sin problemas!

-… Yo no dije eso… -Responde ligeramente nervioso, rascándose la mejilla con su mano negra.- Pero me da mucho gusto por ti…

-¡No vayas a golpearlo, Fou-san! Walker-san aún se encuentra herido por su último enfrentamiento. –Le recuerda la pelimorada. Fou se cruza de brazos y asiente con los párpados juntos.

-Lo se, lo se. Solo venía a ver si estabas despierto para que vinieras conmigo. El General Cross, Baka-Bak y la mujer fría están discutiendo sobre lo que sucedió en ese lugar. –Vuelve el rostro hacia un lado, más seria. Allen también serena su expresión, dejando a LouFa fuera de la conversación.

_-¿Lo que sucedió_? –Piensa la joven científica.- _Es verdad, Walker-san y los demás estaban muy heridos… y eso no es todo, Jaques-san y él son los que muestran un cuerpo mucho más resentido por los golpes… _-Recuerda mirando las heridas del pecho de Allen; muchos moretes aún permanecen. Luego Allen se mueve y comienza a ponerse de pie, tomando una muleta con la mano para apoyarse.- ¡Walker-san! –Lo llama presta mientras se pone de pie y le ayuda a sostenerse.

-Muchas gracias, LouFa; pero me gustaría pasar a ver a Lenalee antes de ir.

-Vamos de una vez. Ella sigue descansando, así que mejor vemos primero a Baka-Bak. –Le dice Fou, con fingido desinterés, mirándolo de reojo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar delante de ellos. Walker asiente y ayudado por LouFa, la sigue.

++-++-+-+++-+-

Isla de Córcega, Italia

Madame Blavatski y Nameless están al interior de una cueva cuya entrada está al lado de un volcán semiactivo. Los otros seis apóstoles cuidan la entrada, como si a pesar de todo no tuviesen el derecho de estar ante la presencia de la deidad a la que sirven. Sarubi, que tiene una cortada en el rostro que le atraviesa desde la mejilla, pasa por la nariz y casi llega a su ojo, es quien luce más frustrada.

-Nosotros también deberíamos poder ver a Lilith-sama. –Aprieta los puños, celosa.- ¿¡Por qué solo esa maldita sin nombre!? –Ruge al aire, cerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez Lilith-sama es tímida. –Comenta Agatha, irónica, con el brazo derecho vendado con su técnica, al habérselo roto la Bookgirl en su último encuentro. Está sentada y su rostro está parcialmente cubierto por su blanco cabello, que se mueve con el viento.

-Puede ser, es decir, ha estado miles de años acompañada solo de demonios en el inframundo, es de esperar que no sea muy sociable. –Respalda una de las gemelas, convencida de que es un argumento convincente. Sururu, que afilaba su espada, sentada en una roca, se lleva una mano al rostro.

-Ustedes mujeres son demasiado impacientes. –Agrega Cyan, pasándose las cartas de su baraja de una mano a otra sobre su cabeza.- Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Sarubi y de Agatha, en vez de lamentarme de no poder ver a Lilith, estaría pensando en una forma de vencer a la Bookgirl. –Agrega en tono elegante y levemente afeminado, lo que le gana una mirada furiosa de la apóstol de la pasión.

-Por supuesto que voy a aplastar a la Bookgirl y al Bookman Junior. –Se toca la cicatriz hecha por la exorcista pelirroja, avivando su cólera. Luego dirige su mirada a la entrada de la cueva, al interior de la cual no puede verse nada más que oscuridad.- Lilith-sama… -Musita sin dejar de ver las sombras. En el interior, Blavatski y su acompañante están dentro de un salón con forma de templo circular, lleno de niebla roja que parece moverse de un lado a otro a su voluntad. La sacerdotisa luce ceremoniosa, inclinándose ante ella, mientras su acompañante se limita a estar de pie un poco más atrás.

-_Quién… ¿quién eres…?_ –Pregunta una voz femenina que viene de todos lados de la habitación, como si resonara con cada partícula de la niebla.

-Somos tus humildes sirvientas, Lilith-sama. Mi nombre es Helena Blavatski y ella es mi sierva. –Se arrodilla sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, emocionada.- Finalmente pudimos romper el sello que te aprisionaba, mi gran señora.

-_Humana… puedo sentirlo… en ustedes late un corazón movido por sangre de creaciones de Dios… _-Se escucha nuevamente la voz, mezclada con otras más, como si hablara un idioma diferente al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡es nuestro pecado ser descendientes del hombre que te traicionó! ¡pero por favor, es por eso que hemos traído de tu sueño! –Grita suplicante. La niebla cambia de forma y se arremolina, juntándose un poco y tomando una forma humanoide, de alas extendidas que acerca su rostro al de ella, como si tuviese ojos, examinándola con curiosidad.

-_Esta es Lilith…_ -Piensa Nameless, viéndola a través de su máscara.

-_Ahora leo tu mente… Inocencia… materia oscura…_

-¡Si! ¡Esas aberraciones nacieron por culpa de que el hombre y la mujer que Dios hizo para él, descubrieran la diferencia entre el bien y el mal! ¡Y ahora la guerra entre ambos bandos está causando la destrucción…! Lilith-sama…

-_Destrucción…_ -Repite la voz. En su confuso pensamiento, recuerda imágenes de cuando influenciaba a Lenalee, viendo la imagen de Allen y Stella mostrándose mitad Noés y mitad exorcistas.- _Un equilibrio prohibido…_

-Lilith-sama…

-_Yo… destruiré la Inocencia y la materia oscura… y el Caos… volverá_… -Sentencia mientras la figura formada con la niebla se disipa, arremolinándose nuevamente alrededor del salón.

-Tu cuerpo estará listo pronto, gran Lilith. Espera un poco más y tus alas de oscuridad cubrirán la tierra nuevamente. –Sonríe mientras mira un ataúd que yace sobre un altar en unas escaleras más arriba del salón. Luego se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar a la salida, seguida por la primera apóstol, que no dice nada.

-Debemos prepararnos, el tiempo del advenimiento ya terminó. Debes reunir a los apóstoles para iniciar la siguiente etapa.

-Como usted diga, madame. –Asiente poniéndose la mano en el pecho, dándole una última mirada recelosa.

++-++-+-++-++-

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Un poco siniestro, lo se. Estoy tratando de ser lo menos literal posible en cuanto a la mitología de Lilith, pero la verdad es un tema muy interesante, jejeje…

Ah si, Nameless se parece a Haku con la máscara puesta, pero es más alta.

(Fin del intermedio)

+++.+.+.++.++.+++

Stella está siendo examinada por algunas enfermeras en una sección aparte de la enfermería. Apenas puede ponerse de pie debido al cansancio extremo de su cuerpo, pero se esfuerza por estar sonriente.

-Un poco más y estará listo, Stella-chan. El cocinero está preparado porque sabía que aquí estarían Allen-san y tú, así que hay mucha comida de sobra. –Le indica una de las enfermeras. Stella se sonroja ante la percepción que tienen de ella.

-Muchas gracias. –Responde aún sintiendo los estragos de sus múltiples heridas, sentándose sobre una cama luego de que terminen de examinarla, quitándole algunos nodos que tenía pegados en la frente, el pecho y los brazos, abrazándose un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, sus heridas parecen estar recuperándose rápidamente.

-A simple vista pareces estar recuperándote, muchacha. –Explica otra mirando los reportes.- Parece que eres una chica muy sana.

-Eso me han dicho. –Dice con un poco más de rubor, arqueando los ojos cerrados. Luego baja la mirada y por un momento recuerda a su maestra hablándole al momento de que despertara.

-_Tenemos que hablar, Stella. Tienes que saber la verdad sobre la transformación_ _que mostraron en ese lugar._ –Le dijo Ondine con su frialdad acostumbrada, lo que la dejó pensando en el momento de ver frente a frente en su mente a la Noé con su mismo rostro.

-_Te daré mi poder, Stella…_

_-Esa persona… ¿quién era…? _–Piensa confundida. La doctora que la examinaba le sacude levemente el hombro con la mano.

-¿Stella-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? ¡¡Ah, si!! –Vuelve a la realidad, sorprendida.- Disculpe, solo me distraje un poco…

-Hmm… aún no hagas ningún ejercicio fuerte. –Luego se saca una paleta de la bata y se la pone en la mano.- Aquí tienes, por ser una niña buena durante los estudios.

-_Niña… aún parezco una niña en todos los aspectos…_ -Llora en silencio, golpeada por el sonido de una campanilla dentro de su mente.- _Tengo peinado de niña, soy bajita, no tengo atributos espectaculares… e incluso me dan dulces cuando voy al médico…_

-¿No te gustó? Te puedo dar una de fresa si quieres. –Dice la doctora al verla llorando a mares con la paleta morada entre las manos. Al escucharla, de inmediato reacciona con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Fresa! –Dice animada, pero luego cae en cuenta de que lo volvió a hacer y sigue llorando.- _No… los dulces… es que son tan ricos… -_Vuelve a divagar en su mente, dejando a la doctora con el dulce en la mano, quien se da la vuelta y vuelve a revisar las placas cerebrales de Stella.

Mientras sigue en trance autocompasivo, la enfermera abre la cortina que apartaba el consultorio de las otras camas del salón, mostrando un escenario completamente vacío, lo que trae de vuelta a Stella, que se sorprende.

-¿Are? ¿Era yo la única enferma? ¿Dónde está Lenalee-san? –Mira en todas direcciones, sin ver a la mencionada.

-Es verdad, debería estar en su cama. –Apoya la enfermera.

-¿Se levantó? Estaba bastante golpeada, debe estar en cama, ¡búsquenla! –Les ordena la galena. Le alborota el cabello a Stella, mostrándole una última sonrisa y luego sale de la enfermería para buscar a Lenalee. A Stella le sale una gota en la cabeza al ser tratada como niña de nuevo, luego se mete la paleta a la boca y calzándose unas pantuflas, se pone de pie y sale caminando para buscarla.

-Lenalee-san… -Se asoma a la salida de la enfermería, topándose con Kanda, que traía una margarita en la mano, totalmente concentrado en ella.- ¡¿Kanda-san?! –La reconoce, descubierta.

-¿Stella? –La mira él, más asustado todavía. De inmediato lanza la margarita a un lado y se lleva las manos a la espalda.

-Kanda-san, ayúdame, Lenalee-san no está en la enfermería. –Le informa apurada. Kanda traga saliva y luego regresa a su modo serio, asintiendo.

-Está muy lastimada, hay que buscarla. –Propone mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo, mostrándose preocupado.

-¡Si! –Asiente ella caminando hacia delante, no sin cojear un poco, pero pasando junto a Kanda y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo con ella. Él, sorprendido, no puede hacer más que dejarse llevar.

++-+-++-++-+-++-+-

Lavi está encerrado en su habitación, con las cortinas y la puerta cerrada, en casi total oscuridad, con una botella de licor casi vacía en el mueble. Su rostro se ve furioso mientras sigue recordando las palabras de Helena antes de irse junto con la esencia de Lilith.

-Todo fue gracias a ustedes, Bookman Jr. Y Bookgirl… -Les dijo con agradecimiento. Lavi aprieta el puño y golpea con fuerza la pared, agrietándola un poco.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¿¡¡por qué tuvo que decir eso!!? –Grita tomando una de las almohadas y lanzándola a la pared, incapaz de tragarse la furia que eso le dejó.- El viejo nos había advertido de nunca usar ese sello… pero nosotros… ¡¡¡¡AAAARRR!!!!! –Se agarra el cabello con las manos y se lo hala, despeinándose. Luego se queda respirando agitado por varios instantes, hasta que de pronto se oye un débil toque en la puerta, seguido de esta abriéndose con lentitud, inundando el súbito silencio de la habitación con el chirrido de la bisagra, dejando entrar luz por la abertura, junto con la figura de Maus, que entra por la puerta y la cierra con la misma lentitud, quedándose de espaldas a él luego de cerrarla.

-Lavi… -Lo llama inquieta.

-¿Qué quieres, Maus?

-No me gusta que estés así… no teníamos manera de saber que eso pasaría… no fue nuestra culpa… -Le dice con voz tenue. Luego se da la vuelta y camina para acercarse un poco más a la cama, mientras él la mira en medio de la poca luz, la cual de repente se ilumina al encender ella una vela y ponerla sobre el mueble.

-Claro que lo fue… -Replica amargado.

-Y además, de no haberlo hecho así, nunca hubiéramos podido rescatar a Lenalee-san, y no solo eso, sino que Allen y Stella-chan ya estarían muertos, al igual que nosotros. –Se sienta en la cama y pone sus dos manos sobre la de él, delicadamente, tratando de verlo con ternura.- Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, Lavi…

-¿Lo mejor? ¡¿Lo mejor dices?! –Se aparta, empujándola un poco, reacio.- ¡Lo mejor hubiera sido que ninguno de los dos estuviera en ese lugar! –Le recrimina, gritándole furioso. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida y acongojada, pero reacciona con una bofetada que lo calla al instante.

-¡Basta, Lavi! ¡¡Si sigues diciendo que es tu culpa, entonces también es mía!! –Se le entrecorta la voz y comienza a sollozar.- Es mi culpa porque yo dije que rompiéramos el sello… y porque fui yo quien propuso el plan… -Rompe en llanto y apoyándose en su pecho, le da golpes con los puños cerrados.- ¡¡Estúpido!! ¡¡Lavi-idiota!! Si tu lloras… ¡¡si tu lloras porque te sientes culpable, entonces me harás llorar mucho más a mi!! –Le reclama desinhibida, pero de repente él la silencia con un beso en la boca, abrazándola con violencia, quedándose así por varios instantes. Ella primero tiene los ojos abiertos, pero después los cierra, dejando que las últimas lágrimas se escurran, dejando manchadas sus mejillas con su rastro. Luego Lavi separa sus labios de los suyos, permitiéndole dar una delicada bocanada de aire.

-Maus… -Su mirada es fría y penetrante, sin la calidez de siempre, lo que ella detecta reflejando su rostro en sus ojos. Luego él, sin soltarle los brazos, procede a volver a besarla con violencia, a lo que ella intenta responder, pero su ritmo es distinto, sin emoción.

-Lavi, yo… -Intenta dialogar ella, pero el Junior no se detiene, y besándole el cuello, pone una de sus manos sobre su vientre mientras con la otra le empuja el hombro para acostarla en la cama, rápidamente trepándose encima de ella.- No, Lavi, esto… ¡Lavi! Esto no está bien… -Sigue tratando de hablar, pero el colérico exorcista pone sus dedos sobre los botones de la camisa que ella lleva puesta, desabrochando algunos y rompiendo los demás de un solo tirón, dejando visible su pecho cubierto por su sostén, el cual masajea por la fuerza con la mano mientras con la otra comienza a tocarle las caderas.- ¡¡¡Lavi!! ¡¡Detente, no!! ¡¡¡por favor!!! –Intenta zafarse, pero su fuerza es mayor a la de ella.- ¡¡¡No!!!! ¡¡¡¡Lavi!!!! ¡¡¡Déjame!!!! ¡¡¡¡Déjameeee!!!!! -Llora a gritos agudos, hasta que finalmente logra librarse una de las manos y le da una bofetada que lo empuja hacia un lado, lo que ella aprovecha para arrastrarse sobre la cama para caer al piso, así que sale corriendo descalza y sosteniéndose la camisa con la mano por estar rota y sale corriendo de la habitación, llorando desconsolada. Lavi se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y pasmado, sale de la habitación, agitado.

-Maus… ¡¡¡¡¡MAUS!!!!!!! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella se esconde en su propia habitación y cierra la puerta. El exorcista baja la mirada, incapaz de contener sus propias lágrimas y se golpea la cabeza.- ¡¡¡Estúpido!!!! ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, ,MALDICIÓN!!! -Grita golpeando con ira la pared, furioso.- Maus… -Mira sus manos, espantado de su propia actitud y decepcionado de sí mismo. Mira con arrepentimiento la puerta de su novia e intenta caminar hacia ella, pero es detenido por el viejo Bookman, que lo detiene por la mano.

-Basta, Lavi. –Lo regaña el viejo. Lavi lo mira, destruido, sin saber qué decir, más que seguir llorando, cerrando los ojos.

-Ahora lastimé a alguien importante… -Vuelve la mirada de ojos ojerosos, culpable. Mientras, Maus está apoyada contra la pared de su habitación, abrazándose los brazos, llorando torrencialmente.

-Lavi… perdóname… perdóname por no poder ayudarte… por mi culpa estás así y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada… -Agudiza su tono y apoya su cabeza contra sus rodillas.- No puedo hacer nada…

+++-++-+-++-+++

Lenalee está caminando apoyada con una muleta llegando al exterior del refugio de los exorcistas. Tiene la mirada baja y la expresión culpable mientras paso a paso intenta llegar hasta la salida que da hacia la planicie en la que se encuentran, pero es detenida por la voz de la exorcista que la llama.

-¡Lenalee-san! –Le grita con voz severa. Lenalee vuelve la cabeza y se topa con Stella, que luce agitada por la búsqueda, tiene las manos en las rodillas mientras respira jadeante. Kanda está un poco más atrás, sin deseos de intervenir.

-Stella…-chan… -La reconoce la exorcista. Los ojos de Stella reflejan inconformidad y decepción ante las acciones de su amiga. Se adelanta unos pasos sin dejar de reflejarla en sus pupilas.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Lenalee-san!? –Pregunta seria. Lenalee la mira acorralada y triste a la vez, retrocediendo un paso más con la muleta.

-Yo… no merezco estar aquí, Stella… por mi culpa… por mi culpa todos mis amigos sufrieron mucho… especialmente Allen y tú... además de que toda esta amenaza es también mi responsabilidad… -Explica débilmente; sin embargo la mirada implacable de Stella no desaparece, sino que se acerca más a ella, que se ve incapaz de alejarse o acercarse por su propia voluntad.

-Dile eso a Allen… Dile eso a Kanda-san, a Lavi-san, Maus-san y los demás exorcistas que vinieron hasta aquí buscándote… todos ellos… ¡¡todos ellos lo hicieron porque eres una persona importante para todos!! –Le grita en su cara.

-¿¡Pero es que no lo entiendes!? ¡¿Cómo puedo estar aquí si todo esto es mi culpa?! ¿No has pensado en cómo me siento?

-¡¿Y has pensado tú en cómo se siente Allen?! ¡¡¿Estás pensando en cómo se sentirá si se da cuenta de que te fuiste luego de que arriesgó su propia vida para traerte a su lado?!! ¡¡¡¿Estás pensando en eso?!!! ¡¡¡No lo estás haciendo!!!! ¡¡¡Eres una egoísta!!!! ¡¡¡Egoísta!!!!

-¡Espera un poco, tú no tienes derecho…! ¡¡Tú no estás en mi posición!! –Responde con la misma intensidad, acercando su rostro y gritándole.

-¡¡Si la estoy!! ¡¡Estoy en la posición de…!! –Baja el tono y se calma.- De alguien que ama mucho a otra persona… pero a diferencia de ti, es algo que para mí no tiene futuro… -Luego eleva su rostro hacia ella de nuevo.- Pero es por eso que me da asco que lo tires a la basura así, cuando eres tú quien tiene su amor… tú y nadie más… -Admite demostrando un poco de rabia. Lenalee se queda estupefacta ante las palabras de Stella.

-Stella…

-Lenalee-san… Allen te ama mucho… y si te vas, no harás más que lastimarlo… -Lentamente camina hacia ella y apoya su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándola. La exorcista mayor se sorprende, pero lentamente baja los brazos y abraza con ellos a la joven, que derrama lágrimas en silencio sobre su pecho. Lenalee hace lo mismo, bañando los cabellos de Stella con algunas lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. En ese momento, traído por LouFa y Fou, Allen llega a la misma entrada, topándose con la escena del encuentro de las dos jóvenes. Stella suelta a Lenalee y camina hacia un lado, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y quedándose pendiente del presente reencuentro.

-Lenalee… -Profiere Allen, mirándola emocionado.

-Allen… -Responde ella, apenas moviendo sus labios, capturada por la naciente emoción. El viento sopla fuerte, moviendo los cabellos de todos, pero eso no detiene los ojos de ambos de seguir encontrados. Stella tiembla un poco, pero se sujeta el brazo y sigue sonriendo. Inconscientemente, es Lenalee quien camina hacia él, quien ha dado unos pasos más y está de pie en medio de la terraza. La exorcista avanza rápidamente apoyada por su muleta, casi cayéndose una y otra vez mientras avanza, solo fija en la persona que tiene al frente.

-Lenalee… -Conmovido, Allen deja caer algunas lágrimas propias, emocionado de verla.

-Allen… yo iba a… perdóname… yo… Allen… Stella tenía razón, yo sin ti Allen, no puedo… no soy… nada…

-Yo tampoco soy nada sin ti. –Responde convencido, alcanzándose mutuamente y fundiéndose en un abrazo profundo, ambos cerrando los ojos y buscando la cercanía del otro.- Eres tú… esta… eres tú… -Dice mientras siente el calor de su cuerpo y olor de su cabello, igual que ella, quien lo abraza por el cuello con desesperación.

-Allen… perdóname… yo iba a irme, pero ahora que estás aquí… ya no puedo…

-Ni yo voy a dejarte… nunca más voy a dejarte… ahora lo entiendo… tú, Lenalee, eres la luz que necesito para ver en la oscuridad… –Insiste abrazándola con una mano, mientras con la otra se lleva las lágrimas de sus ojos. Luego, antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella sube su cabeza y lo besa con emoción, a lo que él responde de la misma manera. Luego ella se separa por un segundo, mirándolo con ojos húmedos.

-No, Allen, tú eres quien me trajo de vuelta de la oscuridad… -Le dice acariciándole la mejilla mientras él toca su cabello, enredándoselo en los dedos mientras lo recorre con suavidad. Mirando desanimadas, LouFa llora derrotada y Stella luce contenta, no sin un poco de nostalgia sobre su nariz.

-Te amo. –Repite él, ambos procediendo a besarse nuevamente, habiéndolos alcanzado finalmente la felicidad. Kanda mira distraídamente a Stella, dándose cuenta de su sufrimiento silencioso, conmoviéndose ligeramente. Mientras, Lavi y Maus se enfrentan a una crisis de amor ante el sufrimiento de ambos y su incapacidad de perdonarse, con Lilith a punto de reencarnar y los exorcistas y los Noés en una situación precaria…

(Continuará)

+++-+-++-++-++-

Avance

Se rumora que la hija de la familia Chiore, Sururu, ha vuelto después de mucho tiempo y su familia prepara un baile de celebración. Los exorcistas reconocen a la apóstol y se infiltran en la fiesta para descubrir la cubierta de la supuesta operación de los enemigos; sin embargo, la fiesta en sí será un desafío que Stella deberá usar para ayudar a sus amigos Bookman a perdonarse, mientras Allen y Lenalee se enfrentan a otro problema…

Próximo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

Las mujeres del capitán Walker

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los Akumas!

++-+-+-++-++-++-

Y listo… puede que haya quedado un poco visceral, pero creo que hacía falta luego de tantas patadas, jejeje… Lo de Lavi y Maus... pues se arregla pronto, pero era algo que tenía que pasar. En cuanto al triangulo principal, aún está en veremos, pero el nuevo vértice está a punto de entrar en escena, también jejeje…

Bienvenida kaede1811, me alegra que te nos unas y espero que disfrutes la historia. Tu sugerencia está siendo tomada en cuenta y creo que así terminará la cosa, pero ya veremos, je…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides comentarlo, hasta luego.


	23. Las mujeres del capitán Walker

23ª noche – **Las mujeres del capitán Walker**

Todos están reunidos en el salón de investigaciones provisional de Bak. Allen, Stella y Lenalee aún están vendados, pero ya se ven más recuperados. La exorcista más joven, inconscientemente, o tal vez no tanto, se ha sentado en medio de sus dos compañeros, esbozando una gran sonrisa, ante las risas forzadas de los dos.

-Allen… -Le dice Lenalee entre dientes.

-No te fijes… -Responde con una sonrisa de párpados arqueados.

-¿Sucede algo, Lenalee-san, Allen? –Mira de un lado a otro, casi pícara.

-No, no pasa nada, Stella. –Dice él.

-Erh-hem… ¿Podrían ponerme atención? Estamos hablando de algo muy importante. –Señala la pantalla el jefe de rama, donde imágenes de Allen y Stella transformados están siendo proyectadas.

-Si. –Responden los tres a la vez. Junto a Allen está sentado Kanda, que tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, y después de él está Maus, muy seria. En el extremo opuesto, junto a Lenalee, está Lavi, en la misma actitud, mirando de reojo a su compañera de cuando en cuando, por lo que esta trata de ignorarlo, aún nerviosa por lo sucedido la noche pasada. Miranda y los demás se encuentran distribuidos alrededor de la sala, mientras Lou Fa maneja la computadora con la que están trabajando. Cross está apoyado en la pared, cerca de la puerta, mientras la maestra de Stella está sentada en una silla pegada a la pared contigua.

-Como pueden ver, la transformación que Walker y Jaques demostraron durante esta última batalla que sostuvieron, fue lo que les permitió agenciarse la victoria. –Muestran escenas de Stella expeliendo el resplandor verde y morado a su alrededor, enfrentada con Lenalee. En ese instante, Miranda levanta la mano, curiosa.

-¿Si?

-¿En qué momento tomaste video de todo eso?

-Ah, no se fijen, es que la cámara del dirigible es de largo alcance.

-Ohh… sin duda es impresionante, Bak-san. –Lo alaba ella, realmente sorprendida.

-Erh-hem… -Retoma la palabra el rubio. Por los análisis que hemos hecho en los cuerpos de ambos, así como de las partículas residuales del lugar donde sucedió, es más que seguro decir que esta transformación les da poderes de Noé, pero no suprime su sincronización con la inocencia. –Explica mostrándoles un diagrama de cuerpo humano, mitad blanco y mitad negro. Todos se quedan recelosos ante la aseveración de Bak. Allen asiente con pesadez mientras Stella baja la mirada.

-Entonces es verdad… somos Noés… Allen y yo… -Dice la joven, nerviosa.

-Stella… -La llama él, un poco más consciente de su situación. Lenalee los mira a ambos y les muestra una sonrisa. Allen se la devuelve, tranquilo.

-Sin embargo. –Prosigue el científico.- Lo que salió de ustedes en ese momento fue puro poder, una cantidad rebosante y espectacular de energía, pero nada más que eso. Es como si hubieran despertado el poder de la materia oscura, pero no así la voluntad del Noé de su interior. –Propone la teoría mirando algunos datos en la pizarra.

-Quiere decir… -Interviene Allen.- Que los Noés nos dieron su poder… -Infiere recordando su conversación con ellos.- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron.

-Se los prestaron. –Corrige Ondine, mirando a Cross.

-Los Noé tampoco están en la mejor disposición de permitir que el Caos se interponga en la batalla de la luz y la oscuridad, así que era de esperarse que tomaran esa decisión. –Agrega Cross, procediendo a exhalar humo de la boca.

-En pocas palabras, ustedes serán capaces de controlar el poder de su Noé interno siempre y cuando este esté en equilibrio con el poder de su inocencia. –Resume Bak, animado.

-Balance… -Repite Stella.

-¡Exacto! –Celebra Bak. Es como si su transformación reflejara el equilibrio de fuerzas que existen en la vida… y al estar balanceadas aumentan el poder del usuario exponencialmente a tal grado que ni el más poderoso exorcista ni Noé puede compararse con lo que se obtiene. –Luego baja el tono de su voz, menos alegre.- Sin embargo…

-Un poder así de grande no puede ser tan fácil de obtener… -Infiere Walker.

-Precisamente… se corren algunos riesgos si utilizas esta habilidad de manera precipitada.- Procede a enumerar mientras mira a Cross, que asiente.- Pones en riesgo tu integridad física… tanto poder es una carga demasiado pesada para sus cuerpos, y eso debieron entenderlo cuando despertaron en este lugar.

-El tiempo de uso. –Prosigue el general pelirrojo.- Si usas demasiado tiempo esa habilidad, el Noé que te da su poder puede comenzar a despertar, y se adueñará de ti hasta suprimir tu propio ego en la oscuridad.

-… Y el desbalance. –Termina la maestra de Stella.- En todo momento deberán estar concentrados en mantener el flujo de sus energías al mismo nivel. Si las energías no están igualadas, la inocencia y la materia oscura podrían rechazarse, y entonces ustedes se harían pedazos en el instante.- Termina de hablar, procediendo a beber una taza de té. Cuando vuelve a verlos de nuevo, divisa las caras de Allen y Stella azules de miedo, con los ojos paralizados.

-Si reventaran como tomates nos harían un favor a todos. –Comenta Kanda, riéndose un poco para sí mismo.

-Pero, con todos esos requisitos deberá ser casi imposible para Allen-kun y Stella-chan dominar esa técnica… -Interviene Miranda, sorprendida.

-Es por eso que deben entrenar para utilizarla mejor. Aún así, he llegado a la conclusión de que es una técnica que puede usarse por un máximo de cinco minutos sin correr ninguno de estos riesgos. –Responde Bak, levantando el pulgar.

-Cinco minutos… -Musita Stella, haciéndose a la idea.

-Con el poder que ganan durante ese nivel, cinco minutos deberían ser más que suficientes para derrotar a cualquiera que se les ponga enfrente. –Agrega confiado.

-Bueno, al menos nos da un poco más de seguridad. –Se burla Cross.

-Y eso era lo que tenía que decirles. Tengan cuidado, Walker, Jaques. Y Walker… -Lo mira con seriedad. Allen traga saliva y lo mira de la misma manera.

-¿Qué sucede, Bak-san?

-Si mueres… hazlo tranquilo, que yo cuidaré de Lenalee. –Le dice serio, tocándole el hombro. Allen se va de espaldas ante el comentario y luego se levanta furioso.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! ¡¡No pienso morirme!! Y… -Se ruboriza de repente mirando a Lenalee, quien lo mira sorprendida.- Y… ¡¡Y nunca te dejaría a Lenalee!! –Grita reuniendo valor. Todos en la habitación vuelven la mirada hacia él al oírlo. Solo Lenalee se encoge de hombros, sonrojada. Bak se queda frío, en blanco y negro, mientras Allen toma de la mano a Lenalee y lo pasan de largo, orgullosos. Todos comienzan a irse, dejándolo petrificado y solo.

-Baka-Bak, me comeré tu pastel. –Le informa Fou saliendo por último y cerrando la puerta, dejándolo en medio del salón, con las luces apagadas.

-Lena… Lee… -Continúa repitiendo, incapaz de cambiar de posición.

Al salir, Maus camina rápidamente tratando de lucir distraída mientras se aleja del grupo, pero Lavi la alcanza y la detiene tomándola del brazo, a lo que ella reacciona apartándolo con violencia.

-¡Suéltame! –Le dice con voz mezclada de compasión y desconfianza, mirándolo débil.

-Maus, yo… -Trata de excusarse, enfocando su mirada como si tratase de recordar palabras ensayadas con anterioridad, pero ninguna sale de su boca. Su compañera lo mira expectante, con sus ojos temblando mientras lo reflejan, esperando a oír algo que pueda consolarla, sin embargo, pasa un momento y no profiere nada, así que ella se da la vuelta y se aleja, esforzándose por ser fuerte.

-Lavi-idiota… -Murmura para sus adentros.

-Maus… -Extiende su mano hacia ella, pero siente tanta vergüenza que no se atreve a seguirla más lejos.

-Esto… también fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? –Se escucha la voz de Lenalee viniendo de atrás de Lavi. Éste se da la vuelta y encuentra su ojo con los suyos, que lucen como si cargaran con la responsabilidad de su situación.

-Lenalee… puede ser. –La mira con intenciones de eximirla de responsabilidad, pero sus palabras salen solas. Lenalee junta sus párpados por un momento al escucharlo. Lavi se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, pero su ánimo está tan deteriorado que no se retracta.- Espero que valores lo que costó tu rescate, Lenalee. –Se da la vuelta y se aleja de ella, dejándola sola, mirando hacia abajo; sin embargo, casi en el mismo instante es rescatada por la mano de Allen, que se entrelaza con la suya y la aprieta con fuerza.

-Allen… -Lo reconoce ella, aliviada. Los ojos de Allen lucen comprensivos y apacibles, conectándose con los suyos mientras sus manos se aprietan con fuerza ambas.

-Disculpen… -Los interrumpe Stella, con el puño cerrado frente a la boca, como si fuera a toser.

-¿Stella? –La identifican ambos.

-Bak Chan-san quiere hablar contigo respecto a la información que acaba de traer un buscador. –Le informa y más seria. Allen sale de su modo feliz y asiente, igual que Lenalee.

++-+-+-++-+-++-+

Rumania

Road está sentada en la mesa de un café exterior, con una sombrilla cubriéndola del sol, comiendo a cucharadas un helado triple. Su prima Noé la acompaña bebiendo una taza de té, mientras Tikki conversa animadamente con algunas mujeres en la acera.

-Oh, Lord Mikk, es usted encantador… -Le dice una, completamente rendida a sus encantos, mientras él le besa la mano elegantemente.

-Lo es más la hermosa doncella que tengo ante mis ojos. –Responde con sus pupilas clavadas en las de ella.

-Are… ese Tikki si sabe como causar impresión a las mujeres. –Comenta Road, antes de dar otro bocado a su helado.

-Él es el Noé del placer, ¿no? Es obvio que se le den bien este tipo de cosas. –Agrega Serena, en tono elegante _-desua_. En eso Tikki viene regresando, sacudiendo su sombrero. Llega hasta ellas y se sienta, arreglándose el cabello hacia atrás y dando un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Conquistaste alguna? –Inquiere Road, curiosa.

-A todas, claro. –Responde indiferente.- Pero averigüé un par de cosas interesantes.

-¿De qué tipo, Tikki-senpai? –Le pregunta Serena, acercándose también. Tikki se ríe un poco y mira a Road.

-¿Por qué no aprendes de ella? Deberías decirme también Tikki-senpai. –Se queja el mencionado.

-No olvides que yo soy tu senpai, Tikki-pon. –Alude ella, superior.- Ahora dime, ¿de qué se trata? –Apoya la barbilla sobre las manos, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa.

-Una de las niñas de Blavatski está en la ciudad después de mucho tiempo y su familia organiza un baile de bienvenida.

-Eso es aburrido… seguramente solo quieres ir a ese lugar a conseguir mujeres, ¿no es así?

-Espera. –La corrige adelantado.- Aún falta más. ¿En verdad crees que gente como esa va a perder el tiempo en actividades tan agradables como un baile? La familia Chiore se ha caracterizado por ser espléndida, pero ya sabemos que su hija no lo es tanto, así que la única razón por la que ella va a presentarse ahí es porque…

-Porque su jefa se lo ha ordenado. –Infiere la mayor de los Noés.

-Por lo tanto… -Prosigue Tikki.

++-+-++-+-++-

-… Si nos infiltramos en el evento, existen posibilidades no solo de capturar a esa apóstol, sino de encontrar una pista que nos lleve hacia Blavastki o hacia su objetivo. –Termina de explicar a los exorcistas la maestra de Stella, seria. Su cabello celeste cae sobre su rostro, cubriendo su ojo derecho.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces? –Pregunta su discípula.

-Asistir al baile, claro. –Explica Cross, sarcástico.- Según nuestros informes, en el sótano de la mansión Chiore se encuentra un dispositivo de tecnología, seguramente esta fiesta servirá de pantalla para que su grupo pueda activarlo… aunque no tenemos idea de para qué sirve.

-Increíble, Cross… hablas como si de verdad hubieras estado investigando. –Le dice Tiedoll, sorprendido.

-Toda esa información acabo de pasársela yo. –Reclama Ondine, con una vena en la frente. Cross sonríe y vuelve a exhalar humo.- Así que como no sabemos si podremos apagar esa máquina, tendremos que llevar a un miembro del departamento científico con nosotros para que haga ese trabajo. –Lanza a Lou Fa en medio del salón, tirándola por el cinturón.

-¡¡¡Aaaaauu!!! –Grita sorprendida, acomodándose los anteojos luego de caer y tratar de incorporarse.

-¿¡Lou Fa!? –La reconoce Allen.

-Así que, capitán Majelerapalatabaz… usted es del ejército marroquí y fue invitado a la fiesta, así que va a llevar a todas sus esposas con usted. La invitación es una por familia, y conseguimos que este señor no llegara a tiempo. –Le guiña el ojo su maestro.- Tenemos suerte de que los islámicos sean polígamos.

-¿¡Esposas!? –Pregunta asustado.- ¿Majelere… qué?

-¿¡Esposa!? –Celebra Lou Fa, ruborizada.

-¿¡Esposa!? –Profieren Stella y Lenalee al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas.

-Necesitaremos todo el poder de fuego posible, así que yo también me haré pasar como tu esposa. –Informa la general Medici, mirándolo poderosa con sus congelantes ojos azul claros. Allen asiente como si los huesos del cuello le tronaran, lentamente, aterrado.

-Según el reporte, Majelerapalatabaz tiene siete esposas, así que también tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Miranda-san y Maus-san. –Agrega Bak.

-Aún así nos falta una… -Se lleva la mano a la barbilla el maestro de Allen, mirando a todos los presentes en la sala. En ese momento se da la vuelta y, triunfante, señala a Kanda, que estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared. Al instante abre los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada, furioso.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

-Eres el único con el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para ser tomado como chica, así que vas a disfrazarte. –Le ordena sádico. Kanda vuelve la cara hacia Tiedoll, buscando su opinión, pero se topa con que está asintiendo como si le diera la razón a Cross. Entre todo, Allen está blanco de horror al escuchar la propuesta.

-Es verdad, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, y además, eso ayudará a desinhibirte un poco, Yuu-kun.

-¿¡¡Ahhh!!? –Profiere anonadado el espadachín.- ¡¡¡Olvídalo, eso jamás!!! ¡¡¡Nunca lo haré, par de viejos degenerados!!! –Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, dejando atrás a Tiedoll con su característica sonrisa comprensiva.

-Contamos contigo, Allen. –Le pone la mano en el hombro Cross, mientras con la otra le quita la ceniza a su cigarrillo. Allen vuelve la mirada a todas las mujeres del salón, Lenalee luce celosa, desviando la mirada, Lou Fa emocionada, y Stella sonrojada, mirando hacia el piso. Traga una gota de saliva.

-Será un placer… -Recita con resignación.

+-++-++-++-++-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Llegados a este punto, y a petición, estimo conveniente un repaso de las edades actuales de los personajes en el fanfic.

Allen: 19

Stella: 16

Lenalee: 20

Kanda : 22

Lavi : 22

Maus: 18 (Aunque es la más madura de todos…)

Miranda: 29

Komui : 32

Los Noés: Ellos no cuentan

Cross: Se ve igual, además no se sabe

(Fin del intermedio)

++-++-+-++-+-++-+-+

Rumania, residencia Chiore

La hija de la familia está mirando hacia el salón de baile desde el balcón superior, terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta. En la entrada está Sarubi, vestida como camarera, llevando algunas bandejas, seguida por Agatha. A las dos las mira con superioridad, inconscientemente tratando de acariciar la empuñadura de un sable que no porta.

-¿Tanta falta te hace? –Le pregunta su jefa, apareciendo detrás suyo, mirándola confiada.

-Madame… -La reconoce con voz ceremoniosa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego procede a mostrarle los preparativos para el evento.- Los invitados comenzarán a venir a la hora programada, así que no habrá ningún inconveniente para activar el mapa estelar sin ser detectados.

-El mapa estelar… -Repite con emoción.- La última parte para completar el renacimiento de Lilith-sama… -Luego se dirige hacia ella, orgullosa.- Lo estás haciendo bien, Sururu.

-Madame… -Repite sonrojada.

-Sin embargo, no debemos descartar la posibilidad de que los exorcistas o la familia de Noé intenten intervenir en nuestros planes, así que debemos estar preparados. –Se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.- Nameless y yo vamos a adelantarnos al primer punto de la constelación. –Informa alejándose.- Ustedes se harán cargo de la activación de la guía luminosa.

-Si. –Se golpea el pecho con el puño cerrado, saludándola mientras se va.

++-++-+-++-++-

Allen está tendido sobre la hierba en la colina donde está ubicado el puesto de avanzada que utilizan como base de operaciones. Con las manos sobre la cabeza, se dedica a mirar al cielo y ver pasar las nubes, tratando de relajarse.

-_Esa nube… parece como si fuera un pavo asado…_ -Piensa mientras mira pasar los cúmulos blancos.

-Apuesto a que estás pensando en comida. –Lo interrumpe una voz familiar y tremendamente nostálgica para él, inmediatamente recibiéndola con agrado.

-Lenalee…

-Hola. –Le dice moviendo el cuello y mostrándole una sonrisa. Luego camina un poco más y acomodándose la falda, se sienta a su lado, apoyando las manos sobre la verde grama.- Tenía mucho tiempo sin detenerme a sentir la tierra… -Comenta moviendo los dedos entre el suave césped. El viento de las montañas pasa en forma de brisa, moviendo bruscamente las hojas de los árboles y los cabellos de ambos, luego se tranquiliza.

-Igual yo, todo este tiempo hemos estado siempre corriendo. –Agrega mirándola y luego volviendo a ver las nubes.

-¿Qué estás viendo? –Pregunta ella tendiéndose a su lado.

-Solo intentaba distraerme un poco antes de iniciar la operación… además, la despensa no está muy surtida, Stella y yo nos terminamos todo en el almuerzo y aún nos quedamos con hambre…. –Luego se muestra tranquilo.- Pero mirar las nubes y pensar que puedo comerlas me da esperanza.

-En verdad se parecen mucho, Stella-chan y tú… -Observa con lentitud, un poco celosa. Stella, que se ha asomado desde el pasillo exterior del edificio, parecía venir a hablarles, pero se detiene a mirarlos de lejos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? Se que ella come mucho, pero igual creo que yo tengo el estómago más grande. –Explica jovial Walker, pero se topa con el rostro reflexivo de su novia, que mira el paisaje del valle y la ciudad que se extiende colina abajo.

-Me refiero a que ambos encuentran esperanza en las cosas más sencillas… -Le dice profunda. Otra ola de viento recorre el paisaje, refrescando sus rostros.- Es algo que siempre admiré en ti, Allen, y resulta que hay alguien más con esas mismas características.

-Lenalee… -La mira con detenimiento, pero no detecta en sus ojos ningún sentimiento negativo, suspira levemente, aliviado.- Bueno, es verdad que de más de una forma estoy vinculado a Stella. –Recuerda a los dos Noés de sus visiones.- Pero lo importante es que somos buenos amigos, ¿no es así?

-Amigos… -Recuerda el reclamo de Stella de la última vez.- _¡¡Egoísta!! ¡¡Eres una egoísta!! –_Le dijo airada, mirándola mezclada de celos y lealtad. –Me he portado muy mal con ella, ¿sabes? Creo que tengo que pedirle una disculpa.

-Entonces hazlo. Si Stella se parece tanto a mí como dices, entonces no dudará dos veces en perdonarte. –La insta confiado. Lenalee mueve su mano para ponerla sobre la suya y lentamente recuesta su cuerpo contra el de él, depositándose a su lado, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Allen la abraza con delicadeza y la mira con calidez, quedándose ambos en un instante perfecto.

-Aunque ahora, lo más importante para mí es…

-Lo se, y lo entiendo… y te lo agradezco. –Le dice Allen, sin moverse de su posición.

-No digas eso, Allen, no tienes que agradecérmelo. –Responde ella, ambos comenzando a actuar en modo extrañamente meloso. Sin embargo, la escena es interrumpida por Kanda, que aparece de pie, mirándolos, con una de sus cejas temblando mientras sus ojos contraídos los miran con repugnancia. Allen se da cuenta y junto con Lenalee lo miran sorprendidos.

-¿¡Kanda!? –Profieren avergonzados, tratando instintivamente de separarse, pero quedándose agarrados de las manos, detalle que el espadachín identifica con claridad, pero no comenta.

-Vine aquí para avisarles que ya es hora de irnos. Después pueden seguir con su juego de los tórtolos si es lo que gustan. –Se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, pero parece animarse a algo y se detiene, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.- Solo les pido que sean un poco más discretos. –Regaña serio, aún de espaldas a ellos. Los dos están ya de pie, escuchándolo extrañados.

-Kanda, ¿qué…?

-La persona que venía a llamarlos no se atrevió a hacerlo, por eso vine yo. –Informa con frustración en la voz.- Brote de habas, ruidosa, este es un asunto que no pueden dejar de largo. –Les dice mientras aprieta su puño con inconformidad. Allen vuelve la mirada a lo lejos y ve a Stella de pie, con ambas manos sobre el pecho, mirándolos. Cuando se da cuenta que es observada, se pone nerviosa y sale corriendo apresurada de vuelta al edificio, escondiéndose al entrar al pasillo.- No es justo que ella esté sufriendo. –Termina el samurái.

-_Es increíble que Kanda muestre tanta preocupación por alguien…_ -Piensa Lenalee, mientras él sigue dándoles la espalda.

-Lo se, y voy a solucionarlo. Tengo que dejar las cosas en claro con ella. –Responde Walker.

- Lo peor de todo esto, es que ella ya las tiene claras. –Termina el peliazul, procediendo a alejarse. Allen baja la mirada, preocupado, pero su mano es entrelazada nuevamente por la de Lenalee, apretándola con fuerza; provocando que muestre una sonrisa de esperanza.

++-++-+-++-++-+

-¿Funcionará, Helena? –Le pregunta Nameless a Blavatski, las dos de pie cerca de un monumento de roca estilo stonedge, en medio del cual hay una piedra cristalizada, toda cubierta por la erosión causada por el tiempo. La jefa malvada mira al cielo y fija la mirada en el cielo estrellado.

-… Y las estrellas apuntarán el camino que llevará al despertar del Súcubo que ha de llevar la primera de nosotros, para que una vez más camine sobre la tierra y reclame de nuevo el Edén que abandonó… -Recita de memoria la cita, luego se dirige hacia su seguidora.- De seguro funcionará, y cuando el mapa esté listo, entonces no habrá nada, ningún exorcista ni Noé será capaz de detener el advenimiento de los hijos de Lilith.

-De eso estoy segura, sin embargo, encargar la protección de la estrella guía a Sarubi y sus compañeras no me parece muy inteligente. Si bien son poderosas, si los exorcistas les hacen frente estarán en desventaja.

-… ¿Acaso tienes ganas de ir con ellas? –Inquiere interesada.- No sería una mala idea, así a lo mejor te encuentras con ella. –Le dice haciendo referencia a alguien en específico. Nameless vuelve el rostro, no sin dejar de mirarla a través de su máscara.

-La veré cuando sea el momento.

-Supuse que dirías eso… bueno, después de todo, aún no ha terminado su misión.- Acota ligeramente despectiva.- _Sin embargo, cuando llegue el momento, todo tu esfuerzo rendirá frutos para mí..._

++-++-++-++-+

La fiesta ha comenzado y los invitados desfilan a través de la puerta. La hija de los anfitriones se pasea de un lugar a otro, mirando con satisfacción mezclada de mirada calculadora para ver el número de gente dentro del edificio.

-Si los cálculos son correctos, esto irá bien… debe irlo… -Piensa en la caricia que su madame le hizo en la cabeza antes de irse.- _Por Madame Blavatski… activaremos la estrella guía y todos estos humanos inferiores serán los primeros…_ -Espera con emoción. En ese momento ve entrar a un nuevo grupo de invitados y baja las escaleras para recibirlos.

-El capitán Majelerapalatabaz y su familia. –Anuncia el portero. Por la entrada pasa Allen, vestido con un traje militar y un turbante blanco, con un bigote grueso y espeso, terminado en espirales en las puntas, bajo la nariz. Junto a él vienen todas las exorcistas vestidas con ropas islámicas (no trajes de odalisca, sino ropa de esposa, bien tapada), cubiertas con velos. Lenalee va de celeste, Stella de rosado, Lou Fa de morado, con un gorrito de Aladino, Maus de rojo, Miranda de azul, Ondine de amarillo y ¿? De negro.

-General Majelerapalatabaz, me alegra que pudiera hacer tiempo en su apretada agenda para venir a nuestra fiesta. Se que lo que está sucediendo y las amenazas de guerra entre Alemania e Inglaterra mantienen a su flota en un ambiente muy tenso. –Lo recibe la apóstol, mostrando una jovial sonrisa, poniendo nervioso a Allen, a quien le está picando el bigote.

-Soy capitán, y si, he estado un poco ocupado, pero decidí hacer tiempo para venir a entretener a la familia… jo, jo, jo… -Contesta fingiendo voz gruesa y tocándose el estómago.

-Ah… si… bueno, siéntase como en su casa, usted y su familia. –Se aleja reverenciando. Lenalee, que venía de su brazo, se acerca a su oído, mientras Stella se acerca por el lado contrario.

-¡Allen! Tienes que fingir hablar como árabe, no como Santa Claus. –Lo regaña la primera esposa.

-¡Es verdad, no está bien imitar a Santa en una situación como esta, Allen! –Secunda Stella.

-Eh… ¿y cómo se supone que hable…? –Pregunta nervioso ante los dos rostros maquillados de las hermosas chicas.

-Ahora que estamos aquí tenemos que mezclarnos entre el público. –Se adelanta la general, dispuesta a distribuir órdenes.- Miranda-san y Maus-san, ustedes mézclense entre la gente para averiguar lo que puedan, mientras yo trataré de encontrar algún dato sobre Chiore. Allen, tú debes quedarte a la vista porque eres uno de los invitados principales, así que Lenalee y Stella, una de ustedes se quedará con él mientras la otra irá con Kanda y llevarán a Lou Fa al ala de la casa donde está el supuesto aparato que debemos detener, ¿entendido?

-¡¡Dijiste que no dirías mi nombre!! –Reclama destapándose la boca, cubierta hasta ahora por el velo negro. Luego vuelve a cubrirse, furioso.

-Entendido. –Responden todos. Al instante Lenalee toma a Allen de la mano derecha y Stella de la izquierda, caminando en direcciones contrarias, estirándole los brazos, tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡¡AAAAA!! –Profiere Allen, halado. Las dos rivales nuevamente se miran la una a la otra con fuego en la mirada, apretando con más fuerza el objeto de su discordia.

-Será mejor que tú lleves a Lou Fa, en caso de desatarse una pelea, Allen y yo hacemos buen equipo. –Le dice Lenalee.

-Pero tú eres más rápida, Lenalee-san, podrás llevar a Lou Fa-san fuera de peligro caso de ser necesario. –Repone Stella, sin soltar a Allen. Lenalee vuelve a halarlo, estirándolo un poco más.

-Este, la verdad… -Trata de intervenir Walker, pero Lenalee y Stella vuelven a enfrentarse frente a él, sin dejarlo hablar.

-Tú eres más fuerte que yo, además tú también puedes hacer la técnica de velocidad de las botas oscuras, ¿no es verdad? De ser necesario, solo activa tu inocencia. –Insiste Lenalee, en tono imperativo.

-¡Por eso! ¡Si llega a aparecer algún apóstol, entre Allen y yo lo acabaremos en un momento!

-¡Eso lo puedo hacer yo!

-¡No, yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo! –Comienzan a discutir en tono infantil, halando a Allen de un lado a otro. Éste solo pone cara de resignado.

-Llevaré yo solo a Lou Fa. –La toma Kanda de la mano, comenzando a llevársela. La mencionada está con la boca ondulada, triste por no poder participar de la discusión por quién se quedará con Walker.

-Walker-san… -Murmura decepcionada.

-¡No! –Responden ambas al espadachín, deteniéndolo en el acto. Le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Creo que tenemos que comenzar a movernos, o va a ser muy complicado cumplir con el plan de la general Medici… -Les recuerda Allen, llorando a torrentes, con los párpados cerrados y la cara redonda.

-¡No, yo seré quien se quede con Allen! –Los interrumpe otra conocida voz, trepándose de la espalda de Allen. Todos los exorcistas la reconocen con horror.

-¿¡Road!? –Profiere Allen, sacudiéndosela de encima y retrocediendo.

-Buenas noches, muchachos. –Le sigue Tikki, caminando a pasos lentos detrás de ella. Serena está un poco más atrás, pero solo hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para presentarse.

-Espera… ¿¡cómo nos reconociste!? –Pregunta Stella, señalándose con el dedo que está disfrazada.

-¿Are? ¿Se estaban escondiendo? –Responde ella, irónica.- Si lo que hacen con esos atuendos es llamar más la atención…

-Aun que lo que en verdad hizo que los reconociéramos fue su estridente pelea sobre el futuro de Allen Walker. –Agrega Tikki. De inmediato Allen se pone a la defensiva, y sus dos esposas principales saltan al frente de él, dispuestas a protegerlo. A Kanda, que iba a intervenir, le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-En una situación como esta, no nos conviene a ninguno que nos reconozcan, así que sería bueno actuar disimuladamente. Ya les dijimos, no estamos interesados en pelear, sino más bien en trabajar con ustedes.

-¿Sucede algo? –Se acerca Agatha, vestida de sirvienta, para ofrecer bocadillos en una bandeja.

-¡Nada, jo, jo, jo! –Responde Allen, tocándose el estómago.- ¡Es que encontré a un viejo amigo y me quería robar a una de mis esposas, jo, jo, jo!

-Ara… que amigo con tan poco tacto. –Comenta mientras les pasa ofreciendo; todos toman uno, excepto Allen y Stella, que se llenan los brazos con todos los que pueden cuando les toca a ellos. Lenalee solo ve desfilar las boquitas tomadas por la mano de Stella, que pasan a su regazo, sujetas por su otro brazo, lo mismo que Allen, que de repente no ve otra cosa más que la comida. Cuando el plato llega a ella, solo queda un mísero huevo de codorniz.

-Ara… me tocó este… -Dice sonriendo forzada y mordiendo el bocado, tragándolo en menos de un segundo. Hace cara de disgusto cuando termina de pasarlo por la garganta. Agatha se aleja sin reconocer a ninguno, luego de lo cual, todos vuelven a estar a la defensiva.

-Así que… ustedes saben que aquí hay un aparato que sirve para concluir el ritual de Lilith, ¿no es así? –Cuestiona Road, mordiendo una alita de pollo. Allen guarda silencio por unos instantes y asiente.

-Así es.

-¡Allen! –Lo regaña Kanda, pero Lenalee lo detiene con la mano y asiente. A Kanda le tiemblan los ojos por un momento, pero comprende y se detiene.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo en que debemos escucharlos. Por lo que sé, los apóstoles también son enemigos de los Noés. –Le explica Lena.

-Precisamente. –Dice la líder de los Noés, seria.

-Entonces, Allen, ¿vas a dejar que los ayudemos? –Pregunta Tikki, curioso por la reacción de sus enemigos.

-Me conformaré con que no interfieran en nuestros asuntos. No podemos confiar en ustedes, así que les pediré que se mantengan a una distancia prudente. –Solicita el exorcista.

-Pero… ¿en verdad una humana como ella es capaz de descifrar el secreto del funcionamiento de la roseta subterránea? –Pregunta incrédulo.

-¿Roseta? –Inquieren todos los del lado de Allen al mismo tiempo.

-Stella… tú y Kanda lleven juntas a Lou Fa a ese lugar. –Ordena Allen, sin voltear a verla.- La general Medici encontrará a Sururu y cuando eso suceda, tendremos la señal para proceder a desactivarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quieres que te dejemos solo? –Pregunta Kanda, desaprobando la medida. Mientras hablan, sus movimientos son vigilados por Maus, que está caminando desapercibidamente por el balcón superior derecho, mientras Miranda finge conversar con algunos otros invitados, desde el flanco izquierdo.

-No estará solo, estará con nosotros. –Corrige Road, juguetona. Allen le indica con la mirada que Miranda y Maus están a la expectativa; Kanda se muestra un poco dubitativo al respecto, pero luego de un momento asiente con firmeza.

-De acuerdo.

++-+-+-++-+++-+

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Lavi, Bookman y Crowley, portando sus uniformes de exorcistas, están vigilando la fiesta desde el edificio del otro lado de la calle. Es el viejo Bookman el que está mirando a través de unos binoculares mientras Crowley está sentado, tratando de descansar, y Lavi está de pié, inquieto.

-Parece que las cosas van a complicarse un poco más de lo esperado. –Comenta el maestro de Lavi, quitándose los lentes de los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres, viejo panda? –Pregunta Lavi, en tono seco.

-Nada que ellos no puedan manejar. –Distrae el viejo en consideración a la actitud de su discípulo, consciente de que no está en las mejores condiciones.

-Hay que estar a la espera hasta recibir la señal. Eso fue lo que dijo la general-de aru. –Insta Crowley. Lavi suspira y asiente.

-Tienes razón… -Recuerda un momento antes de salir a esta misión. Stella hablando con él en medio de uno de los pasillos.

_-Lavi-san… se que Maus-san y tú han tenido problemas, y que ahora no están bien. Solo no olvides… que todo puede perdonarse, lo que más importa es lo que verdaderamente sientes y que seas capaz de demostrarlo, ¿no es así?_ –Le sonrió con optimismo. Recordar sus palabras le sirve para llenarse de tranquilidad. –Stella… -Profiere con alivio. Bookman lo mira de reojo, con cierto recelo.

+-+-++-+-++-++

En el salón, la música de baile está sonando y Tikki tiene de las manos a las dos Noés, teniendo a Road con la derecha y a Serena con la izquierda, dando vueltas en torno a él y cambiando de lado según el ritmo de la música, extrañamente divertidos, como si en verdad estuvieran allí para disfrutar.

-¿Está bien obedecer a Allen? –Inquiere Serena, dando un giro y tomando de nuevo la mano del Noé.

-Si, cuando Allen se pone enojado se ve tan lindo que no me sale decirle que no. –Responde su prima, en tono dulzón.

-Oe, oe, estamos bailando, el trabajo va para después. –Las insta Tikki. Sus dos acompañantes sonríen y prosiguen moviéndose según la pieza. Al mismo tiempo, en el balcón superior, Sururu está asomada por la terraza de atrás de la casa, mirando la noche estrellada y sintiendo la brisa nocturna, expectante a la señal de su maestra. En ese momento es interrumpida por los pasos de alguien que súbitamente la tiene en la mira.

-Vaya… pero si es un exorcista de nivel general… debería sentirme alagada. –Se da la vuelta y se topa con que la maestra ya le apunta con su arco de hielo, con la mirada más fría que la propia flecha.

-¿Qué es lo que hace el aparato? –Pregunta severa; Sururu la mira con una sonrisa calculadora. Dentro del salón, Allen se pasea en medio de los invitados en medio del baile, Maus se aproxima siguiendo el ritmo, girando sobre sí misma luego de ser pasada por otro bailarín, llegando a tomar la mano del exorcista, procediendo ambos a seguir moviéndose al compás de la elegante música.

-Lenalee, Stella y Kanda ya van camino al objetivo, si tenemos suerte, podrán destruirlo sin mayores complicaciones. –Informa Walker, tomando a la Bookgirl con ambas manos y haciendo un nuevo giro a su alrededor, luego le suelta una y la hace girar de nuevo sobre sí misma, la atrapa de nuevo y continúan con el movimiento oscilatorio.

-La general ya llegó a la terraza posterior, así que debe estar enfrentándose con la apóstol.

-Bien, en ese caso debemos… -Sigue hablando cuando de repente un fuerte temblor sacude todo el edificio, lo que provoca gritos y gemidos generales, seguidos de una estampida de gente que comienza a abandonar el salón. Allen abraza a Maus en actitud defensiva mientras el movimiento sísmico termina. Miranda, que aún estaba arriba, se sujeta del barandal para evitar caerse; pero luego, justo al detenerse, un rayo de luz roja sale del piso, rompiéndolo, traspasando al techo y destruyéndolo en un segundo, iluminando en línea recta hasta el cielo. En el sótano de la casa, Lou Fa luce sorprendida, con los anteojos mal puestos y tirada hacia atrás mientras la columna de luz se eleva ante ellos. Kanda, Stella y Lenalee lucen preparados para cualquier cosa, pero de repente son cubiertos por la luz que se extiende y parece explotar, cubriéndolos.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHH!!! –Se escucha el grito que desaparece, mientras las figuras de todos se diluyen en la luz.

(Continuará)

+-++-+-++-++-+-+-

Avance

Mapa… aquello que nos indica el destino que buscamos. Los exorcistas envueltos en la luz se separan, dejando a Kanda y a Stella separados de los demás, encerrados en un mundo intermedio creado por la luz que se liberó, misma que sirve para cumplir los deseos de los apóstoles, indicando el camino hacia la realización de su deseo. Allen se reúne con Lenalee y una súbita batalla se desata cuando los vástagos del demonio comienzan a aparecer…

Próximo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

El mapa estelar

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-++-++-+++-+-

(Pequeño teatro omake)

Vuelven a petición… los chistes sin gracia del omake, jejeje…

Sale ChibiAllen vestido con su disfraz de musulmán, sentado en un cojín, esperando.

-¡Ahora te presentaré a tus esposas! –Le anuncia Bak, saltando en la pantalla como si bailara.- ¡Lenalee! ¡Stella! ¡Lou Fa! –Vienen las tres desfilando a sentarse a su lado.- ¡Miranda, Maus, la general Medici…! –Al mencionar a está última se le pone la cara azul, igual que a Allen. Ella solo pasa de largo sin siquiera mirarlo. Bak mira su lista otra vez y sonríe.- ¡Y aquí está la última! –Viene entrando Kanda, todo cubierto de negro, con el vestido de mujer.

-Ohh… ella debe ser linda, ¿será que es tímida? –Pregunta Allen.

-¡¡¿¿Quién es tímido, pedazo de inútil???!!!! –Se destapa el rostro Kanda, asustando a su compañero.

-¡¿¿Kanda??!

-¡¡Mataré a quien quiera que haya escrito esto!!!! –Señala a la pantalla con su espada y se dispone a correr, pero el telón se cierra. Al fondo puede oírse al staff del programa tratando de detenerlo.- ¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡te mataré!!

(fin)

++-+-++-++-++-+-+

Bueno, no tenía sueño así que terminé el capítulo, jejeje… espero que les haya gustado. La sangre es buena y necesaria (a mi me encanta), pero un poco de aventura también es necesaria para mantener el hilo y desarrollar el argumento, aunque descuiden, que pronto se vienen las patadas serias. En el próximo Kanda va a tener vía libre, así que habrá que ver que sucede; eso le dará a los otros un par de escenas "pastelosas", jejeje… buen término… Bueno, fue todo por ahora, y gracias a dircray por unírtenos.

Ah, si, y lo que me preguntaba Arine-chan… la hermana de Stella ya estaba convertida en Akuma desde antes, algo así como Eliade, estaba vigilando que Stella no despertara; una máscara kabuki es generalmente utilizada en teatro japonés, usualmente es blanca y tiene algún motivo, no delinea el rostro humano sino que puede representar alguna cosa, y… el comentario de lo de las edades si no lo entendí…

Ahora si, no olvides comentar, y hasta pronto.


	24. El mapa estelar

Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste, dedicado a bet (me encanta tu nombre) y a rukia-chan25, que tiene una aparición especial en el omake, jeje…

24ª noche – **El mapa estelar**

Una visión de dos sombras, un hombre y una mujer, siendo expulsados del paraíso por un ángel, que portando una espada de fuego, se queda a guardar la entrada, emitiendo un resplandor con tanta luz que impide que los humanos vuelvan a acercarse, cerrando tras él una puerta dorada, dejando a los desterrados en medio de la oscuridad. La figura sombría de una mujer alada, rodeada de bestias y demonios, observa desde la lejanía.

-"… y así, el cielo guiará a aquellos que abrirán la puerta del lugar sellado para los hombres por su desobediencia… y aquella que fue la primera en revelarse, vendrá y seguirá el camino marcado por las estrellas de vuelta hacia la entrada para reclamar el fruto del árbol que por derecho le pertenece…" –Termina de recitar Helena, ceremoniosa. En un instante después, a lo lejos, desde el pueblo que observan desde la cima de la montaña, en medio de los monumentos de piedra, ven surgir una luz roja que se eleva al cielo, iluminando la azul noche con su resplandor, evocando una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, mientras su acompañante se limita a observar el resplandor a través de su máscara.

-Así que era verdad… el mapa está aquí… -Profiere sorprendida la apóstol.

15 minutos antes

Allen y Maus están bailando como cubierta en el piso principal de la fiesta mientras el grupo de Lenalee se desplaza por el subterráneo hacia el lugar donde está el dispositivo de los informes. Lou Fa, la encargada de desencriptar el artefacto, va corriendo en medio de las dos chicas exorcistas, visiblemente agitada, mientras Kanda va por delante, ya habiéndose arrancado parte del vestido y dejando ver su rostro y sus brazos.

-Date prisa, debemos llegar antes de que se cumplan los quince minutos. –Urge Lenalee, activa sus botas oscuras y tomando a Lou Fa entre los brazos, se adelanta a Stella y Kanda, dejándolos atrás con una estela de viento. Los dos vuelven a mirarse y en seguida corren detrás de ella.

-¡¡¡Lenalee-saaaaan!!! –Grita Lou Fa mientras su voz se pierde a lo lejos al salir volando.

-Sin duda quiere terminar rápido con esto, Lenalee-san. –Observa Stella.

-Y no es la única. –Agrega Kanda, sofocado.- Lo único que quiero ahora es terminar con esta estúpida misión.

-Pero si te ves bien, Kanda-san. –Le dice ella, sonriendo al verlo. Su falda todavía cae hacia los lados, y los adornos con flores en sus brazos aún continúan resplandeciendo con las lentejuelas.

-Hmm… -Profiere molesto.

En la parte de adelante, Lenalee ha llegado en un suspiro hasta la puerta de la habitación, la cual derriba de una patada de inocencia, destruyéndola hacia los lados. Lou Fa se baja de sus brazos y se arrastra hacia un lado para vomitar. Lenalee vuelve a verla y se aproxima a ella para sostenerla.

-¿Estás bien, Lou Fa?

-Estoy bien… pero creo que la velocidad extrema me hace mal… -Le giran los ojos como espirales.- ¡¡Buaghh!! –Procede a vomitar, ante el susto de su compañera.

-¡¡Lou Fa!! –La llama sosteniéndola por la espalda. Un segundo después, la científica se reincorpora, sonriendo.

-Ya estoy lista, Lenalee-san… creo. –Dice sosteniéndose la cabeza. Lenalee le dedica una leve sonrisa y asiente, luego ambas se disponen a pasar por la puerta derribada, pero se encuentran con que las dos compañeras de Sururu, Sarubi y Agatha, las están esperando alrededor de la caja que guarda el artefacto.

-Ustedes… -Las identifica la exorcista, dispuesta a luchar.

-Ara, ara… pero si es el recipiente fracasado de Lilith-sama… ¿quién es el defecto ahora, Lenalee Lee? –Le dice Sarubi en tono despectivo. Su compañera se limita a guardar silencio.

-Vaya… no pensé que aún siguieras con resentimientos tan infantiles. – Responde Lenalee, irónica.- Ahora asumiré que crees que estamos al mismo nivel.

-Por el contrario. –Corrige mientras sus manos se incendian de fuego.- Ahora que has vuelto a ser solo una simple exorcista, tu nivel está muy por debajo del mío, maldita odiosa… -Le dice con voz amargada, arrugando la frente por la que cruza la cicatriz que le hizo Maus en su último encuentro.- Contigo voy a desquitarme las humillaciones de la última vez…

-Y por supuesto que al final de la pelea, seremos más hermosas que tú… -Apoya Agatha.

-Guau… deben planear hacerme algo realmente muy feo. –Replica Lenalee, irónica, lo que enfurece más a las dos apóstoles.- Escuchen, no tenemos tiempo para esto, así que les pido que se hagan a un lado de una vez para que podamos terminar lo que vinimos a hacer. –Las amenaza mientras activa la inocencia de sus botas oscuras, el brillo de las cuales hace que su vestido flote un poco hacia arriba. Lou Fa retrocede un poco, mirándola expectante al inicio de la batalla.

-Lenalee-san…

-¿Y tú sola nos harás a un lado? –Pregunta Sarubi, tratando de frenarse para no írsele encima a la exorcista.

-Ni siquiera hará falta que ella intervenga. –Dice Kanda, cayendo junto con Stella entre las apóstoles y Lenalee, con su Mugen activada en Nigento, cae al piso y asume una posición doble de espada invertida, flexionando la rodilla hacia delante mientras levanta la espada izquierda y la derecha la hace retroceder junto con su brazo, como si fuese una víbora a punto de morder. Stella se queda un poco más atrás de él, con la inocencia de sus ojos activada. En ese instante son bombardeados por dos series de cartas de baraja que salen desde más atrás, pero Stella se adelanta y las intercepta invocando el martillo de Lavi, bloqueando todas las series con el martillo creciente. Luego desvanece la técnica y vuelve a empuñar su escudo. El otro apóstol se asoma parado encima de la caja que están custodiando.

-Es ese maldito payaso de las cartas… -Lo reconoce Kanda. Cyan lo mira y se acomoda los anteojos, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio al ver a Kanda.

-Hmm… no admitiré que me llame payaso un hombre de pelo largo que está vestido de mujer. –Se burla fijándose en su atuendo. Al espadachín le salta una vena en la sien mientras lo amenaza con el puño cerrado.

-¡¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?!! –Reclama furioso.

-Que me sorprende que seas capaz de entablar una batalla estando con esas fachas. –Insiste sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –Reta el samurái, provocado.

-¡Kanda-san! –Lo detiene por el brazo Stella; él la mira furioso.- ¡¡No le sigas el juego!! –Insiste la pelimorena, halándolo con ambas manos. Los apóstoles hacen gesto de desagrado al escuchar que Stella se ha dado cuenta.

-El juego… -Repite Kanda, analizándolo por un segundo y cayendo en cuenta al siguiente.- Ustedes quieren que los ataquemos… -Infiere entrecerrando la mirada y calmándose. Stella no lo suelta, y él también la sujeta con fuerza.- No lo había notado.

-Stella… -Profiere Lenalee.- _Es verdad… fue capaz de predecir las intenciones del enemigo con solo analizar su actitud. Stella… que gran peleadora eres…_ -Piensa la china mientras observa con cierta incredulidad a la joven exorcista.

-_Quiere decir que no es un aparato mecánico como pensábamos…_ -Analiza Lou Fa, mirando la caja.- _Deber ser algún tipo de artefacto que se activa con la inocencia, y es por eso que querían recibir un ataque directo… si es así, quiere decir que no hay forma de que yo intervenga para detenerlo, la única opción es evitar a toda costa que el contenido entre en contacto con ninguna de las inocencias._ –Luego se dirige hacia sus compañeros.- ¡¡Kanda-san, Lee-san, Jaques-san, busquen la forma de salir de la habitación!!

-¡Entendido! –Responden los tres al unísono. Lenalee salta hacia arriba y da una vuelta de 360º en el aire, preparándose para hacer un movimiento, sin embargo, Sarubi, que ya había activado su fuego, se lanza para interceptarla.

-¡¡Te obligaré a usar tu inocencia lo quieras o no!! -Amenaza la enemiga incendiando su brazo y tratando de asestarle un golpe, pero Lenalee, sin activar su inocencia, da un giro sobre su eje y abriendo las piernas logra interceptarla en el aire para hacer una llave con la que atrapa su torso con un movimiento de tenaza, sujetando su cuello con el brazo derecho y alejando su brazo incendiado con el izquierdo, estrellándola contra el piso y soltándola al instante, alejándose con un salto invertido que apoya poniendo las manos en el piso para dar la vuelta y volver a caer frente a Lou Fa, que observa la batalla, petrificada. Kanda también está usando su espada sin activar la inocencia para evitar los ataques de cartas dardo de su oponente, pero la velocidad es tanta que no puede evitar ser cortado en la mejilla y en algunas partes del vestido, le raya arriba de la rodilla, en el costado y a la derecha del pecho, dejando ver su piel a través de la tela.

-Grr… -Gruñe el espadachín.

-Vaya, vaya, no es mi idea de emoción el desgarrarle así la ropa a un hombre… -Se queja el apóstol, llevándose una mano a la frente.- Si fueras una mujer, esa posición sería muy sexy…

-¡¡¡Cállate de una vez, maldito degenerado!!! –Lanza otro ataque con su Katana limpia, pero es bloqueado por otra fila de cartas, que lo obligan a retroceder.- Chke… -Profiere furioso. Al mismo tiempo, Stella se limita a evitar los ataques de las vendas manipuladas de Agatha, que como misiles intentan darle una y otra vez, pero la ágil exorcista logra evitarlas saltando de un lado a otro, buscando con la mirada algún objeto que pueda servir como arma, pero al hacerlo se distrae, por lo que una de las vendas la golpea de frente en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

-¡¡Ouughhh!! –Profiere estrellándose contra la pared luego del ataque.

-¡¡Stella!! –Gritan sus dos compañeros.

-¡¡Vas a morir!! –Se adelanta Agatha formando una lanza con sus vendas y abalanzándose sobre Stella, mirándola con ojos asesinos.- ¡¡Es tu fin!! –La ataca intentando clavarle el arma, pero Kanda al verlo, gruñe mostrando los dientes, no se contiene y de un salto abandona el combate con Cyan y vuela hacia ella.

-¡¡INOCENCIA ACTÍVATE… MUGEN!!! –Invoca iluminando su arma con inocencia y moviéndose a supervelocidad para interponerse en el ataque y cortar con su arma las vendas de la atacante, contraatacando con un corte de Inocencia que lanza una onda de corte que parte a la mitad el ataque enemigo y pasa cortando algunos cabellos de su oponente, estrellando la energía contra el cubo del centro del salón. Al percatarse, los tres exorcistas ponen cara de sorpresa y espanto mientras comienzan a moverse en cámara lenta.

-¡¡¡Cuidado!!!! –Grita Lou Fa, mientras Lenalee la abraza, invocando su inocencia de velocidad, volando a través de la puerta mientras el dispositivo parece reunir energía para emitir una descarga. Kanda se da cuenta de eso y vuelve a gruñir, mientras los apóstoles sonríen y desaparecen del lugar a través de sus portales rojos. Stella luce sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar y no alcanza a reaccionar, Kanda corre hacia ella y la toma de los hombros, sacudiéndola, pero la exorcista percibe todo tan lento en ese instante que no alcanza a reaccionar, solo mira que él la llama con fuerza mientras la sacude.

-¡¡Stella!!!

-Kanda…-san… ¡¡Kanda-san!! –Reacciona finalmente, pero el dispositivo se ha activado y una onda de poder llena la habitación, iluminándola con un resplandor azul y negro. El exorcista se limita a abrazar a Stella para protegerla mientras cierra los ojos, apretándola contra él con toda la fuerza que puede, mientras sus dos sombras se pierden en medio de la luz. En el salón exterior, Allen y los demás solo alcanzan a ver que del piso sale el gran rayo de luz que vuela hacia el cielo nocturno, destruyendo a su paso el techo de la mansión en la que se encontraban.

-¿¡Que es eso!? –Pregunta Maus, abrazada por Allen mientras la columna de luz aparece frente a ellos.

-¡¡¿Qué significa esto?!! ¿Dónde están Lenalee y los demás?! –Inquiere Allen. Miranda, que estaba mirando desde la pasarela del segundo piso, también observa incrédula. Ondine y Sururu, que estaban en la terraza, también se detienen ante el luminoso estruendo.

-Creo que sirvieron a su propósito, exorcistas. –Celebra la apóstol. La general cae en cuenta del juego y gruñe.

-Así que de esto se trataba… -Responde la exorcista bajando su arco, frustrada por su derrota automática. Sururu se da la vuelta y esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo da un pequeño salto para desaparecerse en un pequeño halo de luz roja, dejando a su rival sola en medio de la terraza.- ¡¡Espera!! –Le grita tratando de detenerla, pero sin haber reaccionado a tiempo. Luego vuelve el rostro hacia el cielo, donde la columna de luz parece como si hubiese llegado al cielo, dividiéndose en rayos de menor tamaño pero mayor rapidez que invaden el cielo estrellado, formando una interconexión de estrellas que parece formar una constelación.- Ese es… -Identifica la general.

-… El mapa estelar… -Celebra Blavatski mientras contempla el celestial espectáculo. Las estrellas parecen conectarse por hilos de luz azul formando un camino que rebota en el símbolo de piedra en el que ambas están, y que conduce hasta una estrella de luz débil y amarillenta, a la cual parecen llevar todas las conexiones que se forman, interceptándose sobre ella y lanzando la conjunción de luz hacia la tierra a un punto en la lejanía.

-Así que después de todo, si existía… -Acepta Nameless, sorprendida. Su jefa se da la vuelta hacia ella y la invita con la mano, a lo que ella responde asintiendo con el cuerpo.

-¿Irás conmigo, amiga? –Propone con confianza.

-Hasta el fin del mundo. –Responde tomándole la mano con la suya. Luego se sueltan y ambas comienzan a caminar en rumbo al punto luminoso.- Y en este caso, a su principio…

-Por fin… pronto estaré frente a tu rostro verdadero, Lilith-sama… y entonces entraremos junto a ti al jardín de la puerta sellada… -Celebra Helena, relamiéndose. En el cielo, la luz continúa detenida, señalando al punto destinado.

+-++-+-++-++-+-

Orden oscura

-¡Supervisor, vea esto, por favor! –Le dice Johnny, poniéndose de pie y mostrando la pantalla de la computadora. Komui se acerca rápidamente junto con Reever y algunos científicos, poniendo cara de sorpresa al ver las imágenes.

-Esto es… -Dice cortándose, sin entender el significado de la imagen. Reever se aproxima para verlo y pone la misma cara de incredulidad.

-Esas luces… ¿de donde vienen? –Pregunta el líder la escuadra Río. Johnny teclea algunas órdenes en el ordenador y logran triangular el origen de las luces en el punto donde se encuentran Allen y los demás.

-Ese lugar… desde ese lugar recibí la última transmisión de Bak. –Informa el supervisor.- Quiere decir que Lenalee y los demás se encuentran en ese lugar. –Recuerda mientras la preocupación invade su rostro. Reever le pone la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, asintiendo. Komui lo mira a punto de desmoronarse, pero luego de fijar su mirada en la suya, logra calmarse y responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Debemos darles todo nuestro apoyo, como siempre. –Insiste Reever.

-Tienes razón. –Responde Komui, luego retoma su tono de jefe.- ¡Prioridad uno! ¡Todo el mundo debe trabajar en identificar todo lo que podamos acerca de esas luces! ¡Si tienen un origen, deben tener un destino, así que quiero coordenadas! ¡equipo dos, trabajen en la composición de la luz! ¡equipo tres, trabajen en la estructura del mapa formado por las luces! –Reparte órdenes señalando con la mano en todas direcciones.

-Supervisor… -Repite Johnny, mirándolo decidido.

-Sin duda una actitud poco común en él. –Comenta Reever, tocando el hombro de su amigo, que aún está sentado en la silla.-Pero bueno, ante una imagen como esta, es difícil no ponerse serio… -Agrega viendo de nuevo la pantalla, donde puede verse un plano aéreo del mapa estelar, donde las luces conectan a las estrellas en todas direcciones, pero siguiendo un patrón, como varias espirales concéntricas que se conectan en la estrella central.

_-Allen, Lenalee, Stella, chicos… espero que estén bien._ –Piensa Komui, sin dejar de dar órdenes.

+-++-+-++-++-

El humo se ha disipado en el lugar de donde salió la explosión luminosa. En el piso superior, Allen, que se cubrió con su capa de Crown Clown para evitar el impacto, guarda el aditamento haciéndolo encoger y regresándolo a su espalda, permitiéndole a Maus, que se quedó a su lado, por fin soltarlo para ponerse de pie. Al instante ella deja caer a los lados el vestido que traía puesto, dejando a relucir el traje de exorcista que llevaba bajo la ropa.

-¿Estás bien, Maus-san? –Le pregunta Allen, mirándola con cierta consternación.

-Si, estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? –Responde mirándolo lleno de humo en el rostro. Allen se da cuenta y con la manga de la camisa se limpia también, luego le sonríe para calmarla.

-¡¡Allen!! ¡¡Maus!! –Se escucha la voz de Lavi, seguida de él mismo, que con su martillo extensible viene a caer junto a ellos, llevando a Bookman junto con él. Crowley viene volando por su cuenta, llegando los tres a su lado.

-¡¡Allen-kun!! –Llega corriendo también Miranda, pero se tropieza con el vestido que lleva y sale rodando sobre sí misma rápidamente hasta caer a los pies de él, que se queda sorprendido.

-¡¡Miranda-san!! ¿estás bien? –Rápidamente se inclina para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias.

-Maus, y tú… ¿estás bien? –Le pregunta Lavi, aún mostrando cierta timidez. Maus al verlo se emociona, pero luego recuerda su situación y el súbito júbilo se desvanece, dando paso al trato frío de antes.

-Si, estoy bien. –Responde mirando en otra dirección, incapaz de mostrarse más abierta, aún deseándolo.- _Lavi idiota…_ -Piensa frustrada.

-Lenalee… ¡¡Lenalee!! –Recuerda Allen, al mismo tiempo que sale corriendo en dirección al lugar donde los tres habían ido a investigar. Los demás deciden seguirlo de inmediato.

-Es verdad, Kanda-san y los demás fueron los encargados de parar el aparato… -Recuerda Maus. Allen es el que primero se adelanta y se lanza por un agujero formado en el terremoto que da directamente al nivel inferior. Lo siguen Bookman Jr., Bookman y Crowley. Maus y Miranda están a punto de seguirlos cuando la castaña divisa la imagen de la general de pie en la punta de un pilar descabezado.

-General Medici… -Dice la exorcista. Maus se detiene y se da la vuelta para encontrarla.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien? –Inquiere Lotto.

-Yo me adelantaré, así que díganle a Stella que la veré allá. –Anuncia secamente, luego desaparece en medio de una niebla de hielo que se sublima en un instante.

-General… -Repite Maus.

-¿Are? Tampoco veo a los Noés por ningún lado… -Agrega la exorcista del tiempo.

-Seguramente se fueron siguiendo el mismo rastro que va a seguir ahora la maestra de Stella. Si es así nosotros tampoco debemos perder el tiempo, Miranda-san.

-Si. –Responde mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego ambas saltan para seguir a sus compañeros. En el nivel inferior, Allen llega corriendo a toda prisa hasta el salón subterráneo principal, donde se encuentra con Lenalee, que viene lastimada y cargando a Lou Fa, quien si está desmayada.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –La reconoce él, dando un salto para llegar junto a ella. Crowley también se adelanta y se apresura para tomar a la científica entre sus brazos, permitiéndole a Lenalee desfallecer en los de Allen.

-Allen… -Profiere débilmente ella, abrazándolo.

-Lenalee… -Repite más calmado, comprobando que se encuentra bien, aunque un poco lastimada.- Lenalee, ¿Dónde están Kanda y Stella?

-Ellos… -Reacciona poniendo cara de desconcierto.- No lo se… lo último que supe es que la luz explotó, así que apenas tuve tiempo de llevarme a Lou Fa conmigo… pensé que Kanda había cogido a Stella y que venían detrás… -Vuelve la mirada a su espalda, esperando verlos, pero se sorprende de no encontrar a nadie. Su mirada se quiebra y la preocupación invade su cara.

-Descuida, seguramente ambos están bien. – Le dice rápidamente Allen, tomándola por la mejilla y dirigiendo su rostro hacia el de él.- Eso puedo asegurártelo.

-Si… -Asiente ella, aún preocupada. Los dos, Lavi y los demás vuelven la mirada hacia la fuente del rayo de luz que sigue elevándose hacia el cielo, la cual ha formado un campo de energía a su alrededor que parece estar ahí para proteger la fuente del resplandor.

-_Stella…_ -Piensa Allen, preocupado, mirando hacia el cilindro luminoso.

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Espacio disponible para los anunciantes…

(Fin del intermedio)

Stella abre lentamente los ojos. Se encuentra cubierta por el cuerpo de Kanda, que permanece inconsciente sobre ella, con su espada aún en la mano, mientras con la otra aún rodea su cuerpo. Ella se sonroja un poco y trata de moverlo para despertarlo. Al hacerlo y mirar más allá de él se da cuenta de que están en un espacio vacío en el interior del tubo de luz, en un espacio donde el piso es de baldosas negras reflejantes, delimitado por líneas color arcoíris, las cuales se extienden en todas direcciones hasta donde alcanza la vista, compartiendo el horizonte únicamente con las paredes de luz.

-Kanda-san… despierta… -Le dice rodándolo hacia un lado y arrodillándose junto a él, poniéndole las manos en el pecho y sacudiéndolo con fuerza.- ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡despierta!! –Grita exagerada, moviéndolo como si estuviese dándole a un rodillo para amasar. De tanta vuelta, Kanda abre los ojos, automáticamente lleno de venas de furia en la frente y las mejillas.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –Le reclama incorporándose de golpe. Stella lo suelta al instante, pero luego sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad al verlo despierto y nuevamente lo abraza emocionada.

-¡¡Kanda-san!! ¡¡Pensaba que habías muerto!! –Sin dejar de abrazarlo, le enseña su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Kanda se ruboriza la mirarla, así que de inmediato vuelve el rostro y la toma por los hombros para separarla de él, luego se pone de pie.

-Bueno, ambos estamos vivos y eso es lo importante. –Le da la espalda y comienza a ver en todas direcciones, buscando alguna salida.

- Kanda-san… -Lo interrumpe ella, un poco nerviosa.- Yo… quisiera que me disculparas… fue por mi culpa que usaste la inocencia, y fue por eso que se activó la trampa que nos pusieron los apóstoles…

-Stella… -Responde con voz ronca.- Mis acciones siempre vienen de mi, y no de los demás, no seas tan soberbia como para decir que he hecho alguna cosa por tu bien. Si pensé en atacar a esa mujer, fue porque en ese momento se me presentó la oportunidad. –Se excusa tratando de sonar convincente. Stella se limita a esforzarse por mostrar de nuevo su sonrisa de siempre.

-Si es así está bien, pero de todos modos muchas gracias, Kanda-san.

-Es suficiente. –Le dice comenzando a caminar.- Debemos darnos prisa y buscar alguna forma de salir de aquí.

-Hm. –Asiente obediente; luego trata de seguirlo, pero su tobillo está lastimado y hace un pequeño gesto de dolor al apoyar el pie. Kanda se percata de inmediato de la reacción y se vuelve hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias… es solo que creo que me lastimé un poco… -Niega con las manos, ruborizada.- Es solo un golpe menor, nada que deba preocupar a un exorcista. –Le dice con ánimo de tranquilizarlo, pero él rápidamente llega a su lado y le tiende la mano.

-Será una molestia si no puedes andar con propiedad. Aún si eres una exorcista, hay cosas que no pueden evitarse. –Explica mientras tomándola por la mano se inclina un poco y se la sube en la espalda, ruborizándola aún más ante el gesto de confianza.

-Ka…Kanda-san… yo… e…estoy bien, de veras… -Trata de decirle, aún nerviosa.

-Basta, Stella. –Toma un tono más autoritario.- Rayos, a veces eres peor que el brote de habas, brote de frijol.

-¿Brote de frijol? –Inquiere sin entender.

-Tu cabello… es como un frijol negro… el del brote de habas es como un haba blanca… -Explica su razonamiento. A Stella le causa gracia y vergüenza la mismo tiempo, inclinando su rostro hacia abajo un poco.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera… pero creo que tienes razón. –Sonríe sintiéndose extrañamente halagada, habiendo subido al nivel de merecer los apodos de Kanda.

++-++-+-++-++-

En el exterior del cilindro, Allen ha lanzado un ataque de luz de inocencia contra la pared de luz, pero esta se disipa en un instante sin causar el mínimo daño. El exorcista da un fuerte respiro y se arrodilla, agotado.

-No funciona… ni los sellos de Lavi y Maus, ni los colmillos de Crowley, ni mi espada han podido hacer ningún daño a esta pared… -Dice Allen, sudando por el agotamiento.- Pero si no hacemos algo, entonces Kanda y Stella no podrán salir de ahí…

-Allen. –Se aproxima Lenalee a él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Aún así, debes recordar que lo más importante ahora es encontrar el destino de esta columna de energía. –Interviene el viejo Bookman.- Si Stella y Kanda aún siguen dentro de esa cosa, la manera más eficiente de sacarlos será encontrar la fuente y destruirla.

-Pero en este caso la fuente es… -Dice Miranda.

-Lilith. –Termina Maus.- Y si la tal Lilith es por lo menos tan poderosa como demostró serlo cuando tenía a Lenalee-san bajo su influencia, definitivamente vamos a necesitar todo el poder de ataque que podamos conseguir, y Kanda y Stella son dos de nuestros guerreros más fuertes.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero el punto es que si esta luz señala algún lugar estratégico para su resurrección, debemos adelantarnos.

-No sin Stella. –Repone Allen.- Ella y Kanda son nuestros amigos, y pase lo que pase, vamos a enfrentar lo que venga juntos. –Termina convincente. El resto de los presentes asienten.

-En ese caso… podríamos usar el sello del Tao. –Interviene Lavi, inseguro.

-Lavi… -Le dice Maus, extrañada.- Ese sello fue… -Recuerda el instante en el que lo usaron para destruir el sello de Lilith.- Por culpa de ese sello… -Le viene la imagen de Lavi intentando forzarla, lanzándosele encima en la cama. Se abraza el codo, incómoda.

-Lo se, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de abrir esto a tiempo para salvar a Stella y a Yuu y seguir el rastro de la luz.

-Sin duda es la mejor opción… -Agrega Bookman.- Pero… ¿podrás cargar con la responsabilidad de que algo salga mal, Lavi?

-… Creo que si. –Responde dedicándole una mirada a su amada.- Después de todo, tengo cuentas que pagar.

-Lavi… -Lo mira ella, aún sin estar convencida. Allen, sostenido por Lenalee, los mira expectante, esperando a la decisión sobre la técnica.

++-+-++-++-+-

Kanda y Stella van caminando hacia el centro del lugar, el cual puede distinguirse por una luz que sobresale en medio dela oscuridad. La joven exorcista se ha dejado apoyar por completo sobre la espalda de Yuu, que la lleva cargando con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez.

-No pensaba que fueras tan ligera, brote de frijol. –Comenta sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.- Te me hacías más pesada.

-Es que tú eres muy fuerte… siempre lo fuiste, desde que te conocí la primera vez, ya lo eras. –Responde Stella, hundiendo su mejilla en el cabello del exorcista, con los ojos cerrados.- Pero ya estuvo bien con lo del brote de frijol…

-Ya veremos.

-Oye, Kanda-san… -Le dice con voz suave.- ¿Tú crees que soy una buena persona? Es decir… sabes que en mi interior hay un Noé y todo…

-Stella.- Deja de caminar y se queda erguido. Ella abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza, nerviosa.- Eso ya lo arreglamos en el palacio Blavatski, no veo nada más que discutir. –Le dice contundente. Stella se queda en silencio al escucharlo, con sus ojos levemente húmedos, luego asiente en silencio y vuelve a apoyar su barbilla sobre su hombro, mientras él retoma la marcha.- Pero si te interesa, yo creo que eres una buena persona.

-Lo había olvidado… muchas gracias, Kanda-san… -Murmulla aliviada, pero la sensación dura poco al detenerse en frío el exorcista. Stella abre los ojos y los fija al frente, topándose con una figura temiblemente conocida.

-Ella es… -La reconoce Kanda. Frente a ellos está de nuevo la Noé interior de Stella, la cual luce idéntica a ella, pero con color, ojos y estigmas de Noé.

-Buenas noches, niños. –Saluda misteriosa. Los dos exorcistas lucen aterrados por el extraño encuentro, el cual se da justo en el centro de la dimensión en la cual están encerrados. En el exterior, Lavi y Maus se miran el uno al otro discerniendo sobre si usar o no el sello prohibido de nuevo. Por otro lado, los siete apóstoles se preparan para congregarse en el punto señalado por el mapa estelar, comandados por Blavatski, mientras Komui y Bak, desde sus respectivas locaciones, intentan encontrar el mismo punto. La conflagración esta a punto de comenzar mientras los actores buscan sus posiciones de acción dentro de la obra…

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Decisión. Lavi y Maus vuelven a unirse para hacer el sello prohibido y liberar a sus compañeros. Mientras, éstos hablan con la misteriosa Noé, que revela a ellos la identidad de su verdadero enemigo, el cual al mismo tiempo está finalmente despertando, dándole a sus servidores el poder para ganar ventaja en la próxima batalla, a la sombra de sus alas de sombra y despertando al ejército de akumas prohibidos…

Próximo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

Lilith

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los akumas!

+-++-+-+++-+-+

(Pequeño teatro omake)

Sale ChibiKanda aún vestido de mujer, con la mugen desenvainada, respirando fuerte y buscando por todos lados, arrastrando a Rukia-chan25, que tiene una x en la cara, llevándola por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿¡Donde está el escritor de esta cosa!? ¡¡Qué salga de una vez!!

-Aw… -Profiere su víctima, semiinconsciente.

-¡¡Kanda-san!! –Aparece Stella, llega corriendo y lo abraza por la espalda.

-Stella…

-Por favor… no mates al escritor… si lo haces… la historia… la historia va a…

-Lo se… -Dice finalmente.- Tendré que conformarme con ella. –Se vuelve a la chica que viene arrastrando.

-¡No, tampoco puedes hacer eso! –Lo regaña furiosa, le quita la mugen de la mano y se dispone a pegarle con ella, pero el telón se cierra antes de poner el golpe. Luego sale el Staff llevándoselo en una camilla.

-No… golpeé a Kanda-san…. Esto nunca me lo va a perdonar… ¡¡oh, no!! –Sale corriendo Stella, con ganas de llorar. Luego sale Saulen, asomándose desde abajo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Uff…

+-+-++-++-++-+

Y listo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que las líneas del destino de Stella y Kanda ya se están acercando, pero eso no quiere decir que haya desechado los sentimientos por Allen, pero eso lo veremos un poco más adelante.

Ahora, lo que me pedía majo16, hm… el primero fue Moment, de Vivian & Kazuma, luego está el de Alones de Aqua Timez, Sinchronicity, de Yui Makino, y luego este último de Believe, de Nami Tamaki. Como dije, me encantan los temas de apertura, jejejeje…

Por cierto, ya existen dos dibujos de Stella-chan, uno dibujado por Shivi-chan, fiel seguidora del fic, y el otro fue mandado por Sakura vi Britannia. Ambos disponibles en mi profile, y el de Shivi-chan también está en el de ella.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	25. Lilith

25ª noche – **Lilith**

Kanda y Stella han detenido su marcha al encontrarse de frente con la misteriosa aparición. La Noé de Stella los observa seria, de pie y sin moverse. Sus profundos ojos amarillos reflejan en ellos las expresiones de sorpresa y horror de ambos exorcistas, que ven en ella el rostro de la más joven de ellos. Esta parada al centro de la luz que está formando el pilar de energía en el cual se encuentran, y del suelo a partir de ella se extienden radialmente varias líneas con forma de circuitos que pueblan el piso negro y se extienden hasta los límites de la dimensión. Stella cobra valor y se baja de la espalda de Kanda, tratando de avanzar, no sin cojear un poco.

-Estaba esperándote, Stella. –La recibe su ego interno.

-Tú… eres yo… -Identifica sorprendida, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Si y no… pero esa es otra historia. –Sonríe de la misma forma en que Stella lo haría, lo que causa que ésta baje la mirada, incómoda. Kanda lleva su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada, preparado para sacarla.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? –Inquiere serio, ocultando la confusión que siente al ver la cara de Stella en ella. Su compañera se ha quedado callada, mirándola en un estado casi catatónico.

-Stella… ¡¡Stella!! –La mueve por el hombro él, haciéndola reaccionar.

-¿¡Huh!? ¿Qué? –Mira hacia los lados, luego termina de despertarse y se da cuenta de que aún sigue en la presencia de la Noé.- Eso fue… fue como si hubiese perdido el control sobre mí misma… -Piensa mientras adopta una posición de lucha.

-Como te dije, Stella, ese es un tema aparte. –Insiste la aparición. Stella vuelve a sorprenderse.

-¿¡Acaso puedes oír mis pensamientos!?

-Solo los tuyos… pero eso es por obvias razones, ¿no es así?

-¡Basta de esto! –Interrumpe de nuevo Kanda, esta vez amenazando con su Mugen.- Tú eres una Noé, así que la Inocencia sí puede dañarte.- Recuerda el último momento de su pelea con Skin Boric, donde lo partió con su inocencia, haciéndolo polvo.- Si vienes a entrometerte en nuestro camino, no me dejarás otra opción más que derrotarte. –Se inclina un poco hacia abajo, casi tocando el piso con la mano izquierda mientras asume una posición de espada enfundada con la derecha, dispuesto a hacer su movimiento fatal.

-Espera, Kanda-san. –Lo detiene Stella extendiendo su mano frente a él, sin dejar de mirarla a ella.- No ha venido aquí a pelear… de hecho, ella no está aquí, ¿no es así? –Pregunta perspicaz. La Noé sonríe y asiente cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Yo aún estoy dormida en tu interior, Stella, y tú puedes usar mi poder como Noé gracias a eso; sin embargo, gracias a que ustedes están atrapados en esta dimensión, soy capaz de materializarme frente a ustedes sin que mi ser verdadero reviva dentro de ti, ya que aún no es el momento para eso. –Explica elegante, caminando hacia un lado y extendiendo los brazos, dando un giro sobre sí misma, como si bailara.

-Dormida… revivir… -Repite Kanda, asimilando las palabras que dice el ente que habla. Al decirlas, nota de nuevo el parecido entre las dos mujeres. Del cuerpo de la Noé sale luz morada que la rodea con un aura intensa, mientras que el mismo efecto sucede en la exorcista, pero con aura verde. Las ondas se interfieren causando chispazos de energía en el aire, pero el espadachín no se inmuta.

-Pero no perderé más el tiempo, ya que sus amigos están buscando la manera de romper este lugar para traerlos de regreso. –Explica esbozando un rostro de complicidad.- Así que tengamos esta charla lo más rápido posible.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablarnos? ¿Qué es tan importante? –Inquiere Jaques, un poco más dispuesta a escuchar.

-… El que ustedes conozcan a su enemigo…

-¿Enemigo?

-Lilith. –Infiere Kanda.- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Lilith?

-Más de lo que quisiera… -Les da la espalda y mira a la luz que está sobre ellos, apuntada por la fuente de luz sobre la que se encuentran. Una leve brisa refresca a ambos exorcistas que están frente a ella, mientras su interlocutora suspira y nuevamente se da la vuelta para verlos de frente.

+-+-++-+-+-+-++-

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡CROWN CLOWN!!!!! –Lanza otro ataque Allen, pero su espada se estrella contra la superficie brillante y al instante es rebotado hacia atrás, donde Lenalee lo atrapa al momento, volando con él en el aire hasta detener su aceleración, antes de chocar con el muro destruido.

-¿Estás bien, Allen? –Le pregunta abrazándolo por atrás.

-Si, muchas gracias, Lenalee. –Responde mirándola por el hombro, los dos sonríen y bajan de nuevo al piso, donde los demás están aún decidiendo el curso de acción.

-Sigue siendo inútil, ¿verdad? –Observa Maus. Allen se lleva la mano detrás de la cabeza y asiente.

-Si, por más que lo intente, no logro hacer ni la más mínima abertura… es como si fuéramos de una carga opuesta a la que forma esa cosa.

-Una carga eléctrica… es una forma de describirlo. –Analiza Bookman. Detrás de él, Lavi aún permanece de pie, indeciso sobre la propuesta de Maus de utilizar el sello del Tao para romper la barrera. La bookgirl lo mira y hace cara de malestar.

-Lavi-idiota… -Masculla para sí.

-De cualquier forma, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, debemos apresurarnos, o de lo contrario… -Apunta Miranda.

-O de lo contrario… -Repite Allen, mirando hacia el cielo donde se ha formado la manifestación de luz. Entrecierra la mirada y aprieta los puños, esperando no perder más tiempo del necesario. –Debemos apresurarnos… ¡Voy a volver a intentarlo! –Empuña su arma y se prepara para volver a atacar. Lenalee lo mira con desaprobación, pero no puede hacer nada para detenerlo; solo dirige una mirada de impaciencia hacia Lavi, que aún sigue con la mirada baja.

+-++-+-+-++-+-+

-… En el sexto día, Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza… hombre y mujer los creó. –Relata la Noé, sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo.

-Es la historia del origen del mundo, todos la conocen. –Comenta Kanda.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?

-Espera, Kanda-san. –Lo detiene Stella, tocándolo por el hombro. Kanda la mira con impaciencia, pero los firmes ojos de la exorcista logran dominarlo y asiente.

-De acuerdo…

-Pero… aguarda un segundo. –Espeta ella, cayendo en cuenta del relato.- Hombre y mujer los creó… los creó… -Repite enfática. Stella Noé sonríe al darse cuenta de que la idea fue captada.

-Así es. La tradición que todos ustedes aceptaron como válida es la que cuenta solo lo que pasó después de eso, en la cual la otra, la segunda pareja fue creada a partir de la costilla de él, y junto con quien dieron origen a la raza humana que ahora puebla la tierra, ensuciándola con su existencia. –Dice aprovechando su comentario como Noé, pero luego retoma la historia.- Y sin embargo han dejado en el olvido a aquella que osó revelarse ante Dios incluso antes de que los padres de los humanos lo hicieran.

-No me digas que… -Profiere Kanda.

-Lilith… -Asume Stella. La Noé asiente.

-Lilith fue creada al mismo tiempo que el que ustedes llaman Adán, pero se rehusó a seguir los mandatos de Dios y de éste, así que renunció al Edén por voluntad propia y fue condenada a vivir con los demonios, donde fue la madre de la raza de las criaturas de las sombras, demonios y bestias que pueblan la oscuridad y que existen en el plano opuesto al de ustedes.

-Se rehusó… -Repite la exorcista. Kanda escucha en silencio el relato, mostrando su característico escepticismo en el rostro.

-Y así ella fue condenada a la oscuridad y el sufrimiento eterno desde el inicio de los tiempos, de donde se supondría que no saldría nunca como castigo por haberse revelado y convertido en demonio por su cuenta. Sin embargo, esa jovencita líder de los apóstoles rojos finalmente logró romper el sello y liberar la esencia oscura de Lilith.

-La esencia… eso quiere decir que su despertar aún no está completo, ¿no es así? Si es su esencia, debería necesitar un cuerpo. –Infiere rápidamente el espadachín.

-Así es… pero precisamente esta luz dentro de la cual nos encontramos, justo ahora está señalando el lugar donde está el cuerpo ideal para contener de lleno su esencia ahora que ésta ha renacido en este mundo. Un cuerpo nunca utilizado, creado por uno de los hijos de la noche que descienden de ella.

-Un cuerpo nunca utilizado… ¿acaso no es humano? –Pregunta Stella, llevándose las manos al pecho y preguntando afligida. El esfuerzo de su rostro refleja el estrés de mantener a flote las dos personalidades en conversación, proyectando la segunda ante ambos.

-Un cuerpo creado por uno de los hijos de la noche… creado… -Piensa Kanda; a los pocos momentos, la macabra figura del gran enemigo de los exorcistas abrazando una plantilla de Akuma le viene a la mente.- ¡¡¿No me digas que…?!!

-Si. Podrías decirlo de esa manera… la existencia del Conde del Milenio… el verdadero significado de los Akumas…

-¡¿Quieres decir que es un Akuma?! ¡¡¿El cuerpo que Blavatski y los demás quieren para Lilith, es un Akuma?!!

-Un Akuma que durante la guerra del Diluvio universal logró llegar al nivel 6. –Acota definitiva. Al escucharla, los dos exorcistas se quedan perplejos.

-Nivel… seis… -Repite Kanda, horrorizado. Recuerda sus anteriores batallas con los niveles cuatro y la diferencia exponencial de habilidades de un Akuma a otro cada vez que evoluciona.

-Y eso no es todo, por si sola su alma es increíblemente fuerte, así que si se uniera a un Akuma… -Razona Stella, sudando.

-Como nivel seis aún sería una criatura imperfecta, así que en cuanto tome posesión de él, buscará la manera de evolucionar al nivel máximo, el nivel 7. Si logra hacer eso, nadie podrá detenerla. Y una vez lo haga, buscará volver por la puerta que fue sellada para ella y su estirpe desde el principio del tiempo…

-Pero vamos a detenerla antes de que pueda tomar posesión. –Advierte el espadachín.

-Si. Vamos a hacerlo. –Apoya Stella. La Noé vuelve a mirarlos sorprendida, pero luego les muestra una sonrisa llena de calma.

-Lo se. Debes hacerlo, Stella; porque solo así podrás cumplir mi deseo. –Se aproxima a ella y le acaricia la mejilla con la mano, delicadamente. Ella la mira confusa, pero no puede evitar relajarse ante el suave toque de su alter ego.

-Tu deseo… -Le dice con voz suave.

+-+-++-++-++-+-+

-Allen… -Le dice Lenalee ayudándolo a sentarse, quedándose arrodillada junto a él, mientras éste jadea un poco luego de haber intentado penetrar la pantalla de luz.

-Tal vez si hubiera usado el modo Balance… -Comenta mientras se limpia la frente con la manga de la camisa. Lenalee lo detiene por los hombros con las manos y niega con la cabeza.

-No, Allen. Usar eso es muy peligroso para ti, además no podíamos arriesgarnos a que usaras más poder de la cuenta. –Lo disuade en tono protector y comprensivo a la vez, fijando sus ojos en los suyos. Allen le devuelve la mirada y calmando su ímpetu, sonríe.

-Lenalee… -Le dice mirando el tranquilo mostro que ella tiene para él, luego la toma de la mano y apoyándose en ella se pone de pie. Ambos vuelven la mirada hacia donde están Lavi, Maus y Bookman, casi frente a la barrera; es ella quien les dedica la mirada más seria.

-Lavi… -Masculla la exorcista. Con los Bookman, Maus se cansa de esperar y adelantándose un paso, se dirige hacia su prometido.

-Hagámoslo de una vez, Lavi. –Propone en tono serio, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él la mira con la pupila dilatada, niega con la cabeza y retrocede unos cuantos pasos.

-Maus, si usamos esa técnica, corremos el peligro de volver a hacer algo imperdonable… -Se excusa en tono agitado.- No puedo permitir que tus manos vuelvan a mancharse de sangre por mi culpa… -Luego se recuerda otra vez besándola por la fuerza.- Así como tampoco permitiré que yo vuelva a hacerte daño a consecuencia de eso, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si eso fuera así, porque yo… -Sigue explicando, pero es interrumpido por un puñetazo de la bookgirl, tan fuerte y directo que le saca sangre por la nariz, volteándole el rostro. Los demás que los rodean se quedan helados ante el movimiento, incapaces de interrumpir.

-¡¡Eres un idiota!!

-Lo se… -Responde en tono conforme; eso la enoja más y vuelve a írsele encima.

-¡¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!! –Repite dándole tres series de puñetazos, uno en la mejilla, otro en el estómago y otro más en la cara. Cuando Lavi logra mirarla, se da cuenta de que está llorando mientras su rostro refleja ira y congoja.- Eres un tonto… -Le dice más calmada.- Te lo dije una vez… si tú cometiste el peor de los pecados, entonces yo también lo hice…

-¡No, espera, eso es diferente! ¡tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar si…! –Intenta explicar, pero ella lo calla con otro puñetazo.

-¡Basta! ¡Lo mismo va por ti! ¡Y ya te había dicho esto una vez! –Le recuerda aquel instante en su habitación.- ¡Pero lo repito! ¡si he de ir al infierno, entonces iré de la mano contigo para invitar al demonio a nuestra fiesta de compromiso! –Sentencia fatal. Bookman abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar a su protegida.- … Porque a donde tú vayas, yo iré… y cuando tú sufras, yo sufriré… donde tú sonrías, yo voy a sonreír, y tu soledad será siempre la mía, porque te amo. –Se confiesa volviendo a derramar lágrimas, esta vez de sinceridad.- Y te prometo estar siempre para ti. –Recuerda el beso forzado.- Para que no te sientas solo de nuevo… pero Lavi, nuestras manos estarán manchadas de sangre de verdad si no hacemos ahora lo que está en nuestro poder para salvar a nuestros amigos. –Pone las manos juntas y le suplica de nuevo; él intercepta sus manos entre las suyas y la mira fijamente.

-Entendido, Maus. Perdóname por haber actuado como si estuviera solo.

-Lavi idiota… -Musita con voz quebrada.

-Hagámoslo.

Ambos bookmen, tomados de la mano, se dan la vuelta y quedan de frente al pilar de luz que tiene encerrados a sus compañeros. En su mano izquierda, Lavi invoca su martillo creciente mientras Maus activa su yoyo con la derecha. El símbolo del Tao se proyecta en el piso alrededor de ambos, mientras Allen y los demás retroceden para contemplar la acción.

-Lavi, Maus… -Dice Lenalee, aliviada.

-¡¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE!! ¡¡¡Rompe el flujo del tiempo y el espacio, sello del Tao!!! –Recitan ambos a la vez, rodeándose de la luz de la inocencia mientras el sello de oscuridad se proyecta desde el yoyo y Lavi elige el de luz desde su círculo de sellos.

-¡¡Yuu-chan!! –Grita el Junior.

-¡¡Stella-chan!! –Lo secunda la bookgirl.

-¡¡¡¡VUELVAN!!!!! –Gritan ambos estrellando sus sellos a través del sello de madera, creando un torbellino de luz que sale horizontal desde ellos a estrellarse contra el muro del pilar de luz, interfiriendo en su naturaleza, comenzando a romperlo, fraccionándose poco a poco como si fuera un cristal.

-¡¡Lo van a conseguir!!! –Celebra Allen, que junto con Lenalee esboza una cara de felicidad. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la luz, la Noé de Stella sonríe aliviada mientras comienza a desaparecer.

-Parece que tus amigos por fin lograron llegar hasta ti, Stella….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡espera un momento, hay más cosas que quiero preguntarte!! –Trata de adelantarse, pero Kanda la detiene por el brazo.

-¡Es peligroso, Stella!

-¡Kanda-san!

-Stella… después de todo, no olvides que mi verdadera yo sigue durmiendo dentro de ti, así que algún día volverás a escucharme… o tal vez seas tú quien se quede dormida después de todo. –Acota maliciosa. En el instante siguiente, la dimensión colapsa, rompiéndose como un cristal en miles de pedazos que desaparecen al momento. Stella se abraza a Kanda mientras eso sucede como reacción al susto por la sacudida, pero no pasa nada más que su regreso a la dimensión normal, donde vuelven a aparecer frente a sus amigos; la luz ha desaparecido.

-Kanda… -Lo recibe Allen.

-Stella-chan… -Dice también Lenalee. Lavi y Maus se miran exitosos y se toman de la mano con más fuerza. Kanda se da cuenta de que Stella está abrazándolo y rápidamente se la sacude de encima, empujándola hacia atrás y dándole la espalda. Ella hace lo mismo, sonrojada.

-¡¿Están bien?! –Se acercan sus amigos exorcistas.

-Si… -Responde tímida Stella.

-Huhh… vaya, vaya, así que Yuu estaba en un momento romántico con Stella-chan… así que sí te gustan las mujeres después de todo. –Le dice Lavi, molestándolo.

-¡¡¿Qué dices, maldito conejo?!!

-No, este, yo… -Trata de explicarse la pelimorena, jugando con sus manos mientras mira de reojo una y otra vez a Allen, que se limita a parpadear. Lenalee lo toma del brazo como reacción instintiva.

-Antes de seguir… -Interrumpe Bookman. Todos los presentes vuelven su mirada hacia él.- Estoy feliz de verlos, pero hay un asunto que nos urge a todos en este momento, y es hora de enfrentarlo. –Les recuerda serio. Todos los exorcistas asienten.

-Volvamos al cuartel, seguramente Bak-san pudo rastrear la señal luminosa. –Propone Allen, todos asienten.

-Nosotros también tenemos algo que contarles. –Agrega Kanda, secundado por Stella, que asiente.- Es sobre el origen de nuestro enemigo…

-El origen… -Repite Allen.

-¿De nuestro enemigo? –Termina Lavi.

++-+-++-+-++-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Comercial/preview

Tres historias de amor, entrelazadas por la agonía del amor y la lucha contra la soledad frente a la sangre pendiente por verterse…

El origen del tatuaje que ambos tienen, y que trae la vida junto a la muerte

Una guerra mundial inminente

Y una esperanza para el futuro encarnada en el producto del amor de los dos exorcistas…

-¡¡¡¡¡… Allana!!!!!! –Se oye un grito seco en la profundidad de la noche, adornada por la mortal belleza helada de los copos de nieve.

Próximamente…

(Si digo el título del fanfic va a perder la gracia, pero se pueden ir haciendo una idea, jejeje…)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-++-+-+-++-++

En algún lugar del mar mediterráneo

La luz que cae de las estrellas y que ilumina la isla de fuego está terminando de desvanecerse luego de que Lavi y Maus destruyeran el origen de su flujo, sin embargo, para este momento, Blavatski y los siete apóstoles ya han arribado al lugar y se encuentran frente a las ruinas que resguardan la tumba dejada por el Conde del Milenio para el máximo Akuma. La líder del grupo lleva entre sus manos la urna con la esencia de Lilith con la que la transportó desde Córcega hasta ese lugar. La sostiene con fuerza y suavidad a la vez, sintiendo en su cuerpo el escalofrío de la cercanía de su verdadero despertar. Sus subordinados del dos al siete caminan a su alrededor, rodeándola para protegerla en todo momento. La primera apóstol está un poco más atrás, mostrándose intranquila ante el movimiento que están a punto de realizar.

-En este lugar está el cuerpo del Akuma… el único cuerpo capaz de soportar el alma de Lilith-sama sin destruirse. –Resume la enmascarada, murmurando para sí.- Helena-sama… ¿en verdad está bien esto? –Pregunta sin que su voz sea oída por su jefa, quien se limita a marchar hacia las ruinas, con la urna entre las manos, impaciente.

-Pronto, Lilith-sama… espera un poco más… -Avanza apresuradamente. Sarubi y los demás también se muestran nerviosos ante el ambiente cargado de locura y caos que se siente alrededor del lugar, manifestándose en ondas de viento rojo que recorren el paisaje en corrientes.

-Esto no es natural… -Comenta Sururu.

-No es hermoso… para nada lo es. –Agrega Agatha.

-¡Tengo miedo, Onee-chan! –Le dice Ayla a Kayla, sujetándola del brazo.

-Yo también… -Responde su hermana, mirando el caluroso paisaje que se extiende alrededor de todos. Los demás avanzan en silencio, en macabra procesión, cada vez más cerca del tesoro señalado por el mapa.

+-+-++-++-++-

Sucursal de la rama asiática

Lavi está sentado en la cama de la habitación de Maus, jugando con el yoyo de ella entre las manos, con la mirada perdida en el artículo, mientras su novia se da un baño en la regadera que está en el baño del mismo cuarto. El Junior eleva la mirada hacia el frente y fija sus ojos en la ropa que la joven ha dejado de lado sobre el perchero; entre ella puede reconocer la bandana de Bookman que ella siempre porta, haciéndolo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella, por su parte, se abraza el cuerpo con los brazos mientras deja que el agua moje su cuerpo, silenciosamente.

-Maus… -Musita débilmente él; luego recuerda el momento luego de haber liberado a Kanda y Stella, donde ella se volvió hacia él, abrazándolo con toda la calidez y naturalidad posibles.- Tú aún te portas así conmigo, a pesar de que yo… no supe estar a tu altura en el momento que lo necesitabas… -Se recrimina nuevamente, mostrando nuevamente en su rostro la inconformidad que siente hacia sí. No se ha dado cuenta que el ruido de la regadera se ha detenido, sorprendiéndose de ver de repente los pies mojados de su novia en el piso frente a él, lo que lo hace levantar la mirada para encontrarla con la de ella, que sujetando una toalla con su mano alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, lo está viendo con ojos amorosos.

-¿En qué piensas, Lavi? –Le pregunta suavemente. Él se sonroja al verla, inconscientemente dando una mirada rápida a sus caderas, su pecho y sus labios, desviando la mirada al instante.

-… Solo pensaba en que no merezco a alguien como tú. –Responde directo, sin emoción en sus palabras. Ella al escucharlo reacciona tratando de darle otra bofetada, pero refrena su instinto y detiene su mano al último momento, contrayendo los dedos y tratando de retirar la mano. Él cierra los ojos al sentir venir el golpe, pero luego se sorprende de que la mano atacante comienza a acariciar su rostro, desde la mejilla hasta el cabello, rastrillándolo hacia atrás con los dedos, procediendo a sentarse a su lado y presionar su cuerpo contra el de él mientras repite la acción.

-Soy yo quien no te merece, Lavi. –Apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras con la misma mano busca la de él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. El se queda callado por un momento, pero luego parece decidirse a algo y vuelve su mirada hacia ella, que, sonrojada, levanta la cara y lo mira de frente, ahora siendo él quien sujeta su mano con fuerza.- Lavi… -Musita nerviosa.

-Maus… solo quiero que sepas… que yo me convertí en tu prometido porque el viejo y los jefes de los demás clanes así lo decidieron…

-Ah… -ah… -Contesta ella, tratando de asimilar el extraño comentario.

-No, no quise decir eso… -Se lleva la mano izquierda a la cabeza sin dejar de sujetarla con la derecha.- Lo que quiero decir, es que al principio sentí eso… pero… -Se esfuerza por encontrar las palabras, mientras su compañera se queda expectante a sus palabras, con sus ojos temblando de nerviosismo.

-Lavi, yo… -Intenta intervenir ella, pero él le pone el dedo índice sobre los labios para detenerla, mirándola fijamente.

-Se que soy un tonto, y que siempre actúo sin pensar, que siempre te lastimo y para ti debo ser la peor de las cargas que alguna vez has tenido que llevar en tu espalda, pero yo… ahora siento que en verdad… en verdad quiero ser tu… prometido… -Le dice ruborizado.- Yo… te amo… -Se declara finalmente. Los ojos de Maus se llenan de lágrimas al escucharlo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza mientras con delicadeza él le quita el dedo de los labios.

-Mis sentimientos son los mismos, Lavi… tú siempre has sido un idiota, y es por eso que cometes ese tipo de estupideces… -Se burla irónica.- Aún así… un tonto como tú siempre necesitará a una tonta que lo siga a donde quiera que vaya… guau, no pensé que lo diría con esas palabras… -Dice avergonzada.- …pero quiero decir que siempre estaré allí para tirarte de las orejas… porque también te amo, Lavi-idiota… -Responde rodeándolo con los brazos, levantándose al mismo tiempo que él, besándose ambos con toda la fuerza que les permite el momento, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el uno contra el otro por varios momentos hasta quedarse sin aire, parándose para respirar, dando ambos una bocanada de aire al terminar. Ella lo mira nuevamente mostrándole una sonrisa plena, igual que él a ella.

-Te amo…

-Ya me lo dijiste. –Responde arqueando los ojos cerrados, luego los abre y se da la vuelta.- Es hora de prepararnos, el transporte que nos llevará debería estar listo dentro de poco… -Comienza a explicarle la pelirroja, pero no se dan cuenta de que la toalla de ella se ha enganchado al botón de la chaqueta del exorcista, quedándose esta en su mano en el instante en que ella da un paso para alejarse, permitiéndole a Lavi ver su espalda y algo más, haciendo que las caras de ambos se coloreen de rojo en el acto.

-Ara…

-¡¡¡¡GRRRRRR!!!! –Lo mira con ojos inyectados de rojo, apretando el puño mientras se tapa con el otro brazo, lanzando un supergolpe de regaño en su contra.- ¡¡¡¡LAVI-IDIOTA!!!!! -Se escucha el poderoso ruido con eco que resuena por las instalaciones. Lo siguiente que se oye es el ruido de algo estrellándose contra una pared de acero.

-Auch…

++-+-+-+-+-++-+-

Stella ya se ha puesto su uniforme de exorcista y está mirando asomada por la puerta del hangar donde está guardada la nave dirigible de propulsión que los llevará hasta las coordenadas localizadas por Bak y los demás como la tumba del Akuma señalada por la Noé. Está mirando de nuevo a Allen y Lenalee, que están de pie a la sombra de un árbol cerca del lugar. Los ojos de la exorcista ya no lucen amargos, sino más bien, muestran una mezcla de resignación y felicidad. Kanda la interrumpe acercándose a ella y mirando también a la pareja que está de espaldas a ellos en la lejanía.

-¿Nuevamente haciendo esto?

-Si… pero creo que esta vez es diferente. –Le explica mostrándole su rostro satisfecho. Kanda se sorprende al verla, pero se siente complacido de no ver amargura ni duda en sus ojos.

-Veo que tienes razón. –Celebra mirando nuevamente hacia donde están Allen y Lenalee.- Una pareja tan escandalosa como esa es difícil de encontrar.

-Supongo que es cierto. –Se ríe un poco.- Aunque ¿sabes? Creo que a pesar de todo, tengo claro que lo amo.

-… Ya veo. –Responde en tono indiferente.

-Y me di cuenta de que al amarlo, lo único que me importa es que sea feliz, de la manera que sea. –Prosigue cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos al pecho. Kanda la escucha silenciosamente.- Sin embargo, también me di cuenta de otra cosa…

-¿Otra cosa?

-Una que aún no entiendo claramente… un sentimiento diferente que también ha nacido en mi, pero aún no logro entender. –Lo mira de reojo, un poco nerviosa.

-Los sentimientos no hacen más que confundirte.

-Es verdad. –Asiente convencida.- Pero si no te confundes, no te pones a buscar el camino que te llevará fuera de esa confusión.

-Stella…

-Kanda-san… me hiciste muy feliz cuando me dijiste que a pesar de ser mitad Noé, y a pesar de haber hecho lo que hice en mi pasado, lo que importaba es que yo soy yo, y ahora lo entiendo.

-Es que es verdad. No importa lo que eres, sino lo que haces, y ante mí, la única Stella que cuenta es aquella que fue capaz de vencerme de frente con una katana limpia sin usar su inocencia. –Recuerda con orgullo. Stella salta de sorpresa al escucharlo, luego se conmueve y asiente tratando de no llorar.

-Muchas gracias, Kanda-san…

-Trata de estar lista para cuando nos vayamos. –Se da la vuelta y se aleja de ella, no sin antes darle una última mirada de reojo. Ella se queda enjugándose las lágrimas, feliz de tener una razón auténtica para luchar.

-Estaré lista… por todos ustedes…

+-+++-++-++++-

Allen y Lenalee están nuevamente junto al árbol de cerezo que está cerca del puerto de despegue. Ambos lucen también ya sus uniformes de exorcistas, listos para entrar a la batalla. Allen extiende su mano en el aire y recibe en su palma un pétalo que cae del árbol, fijando su mirada en él.

-Es hermoso…

-En verdad lo es. –Respalda ella. Él vuelve a extender la mano y el viento se lleva el pétalo, perdiéndolo de la vista de ambos. Allen trata de seguirlo con la mirada, pero al perderlo, se resigna y suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Lenalee. –Allen respira hondo y la mira de frente.- Si fuera posible, me gustaría que no participaras en esta pelea.

-Allen… -Repite su nombre, extrañada.

-Ahora vamos a enfrentarnos a un oponente como nunca lo hemos visto antes, y no estoy seguro siquiera de que podamos vencerlo, ni aún si Stella y yo nos unimos mientras utilizamos el modo balance… si es verdad lo que dicen y el espíritu de Lilith se une con un Akuma de ese nivel, entonces…

-¡Basta! –Lo interrumpe ella, indignada.-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo ir contigo a esta batalla?

-No quiero que vayas… es solo eso… porque no quiero que te pase nada.

-Allen…

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, Lenalee. Yo… tú… bueno, tú me enseñaste lo que significa tener algo importante que proteger, convirtiéndote tú misma en eso para mí. Si llego a perderte, yo… no podré seguir adelante, no podré cumplir mi promesa a Mana, porque ya no habrá ninguna luz que guíe mi camino lleno de oscuridad…

-Yo también te dije esto antes, Allen. –Lo interrumpe ella.- Mi hermano creó un mundo para mi, pero desde que tú llegaste, tú eres quien ilumina ese mundo y me permite ver en él lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser… porque gracias a ti, hasta las cosas más simples son motivos para seguir adelante… yo… yo te amo, Allen Walker. Pero precisamente por eso es que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que vayas tú solo y me dejes a mí aquí, sin ti. Prefiero mil veces morir antes que eso. –Explica convencida. Walker la escucha receptivo, suspirando.

-Yo también te amo, Lenalee… este sentimiento que alguien como yo se suponía nunca experimentara, lo estoy viviendo gracias a ti.

-Entonces deberías saber que no conseguirás que te deje solo, me conoces.

-Te conozco. Tal vez mejor que nadie en este mundo, así como tú a mi… -Acepta derrotado.- Iremos juntos.

-Si. –Responde conforme ella, luego se adelanta y lo toma de la mano, como si quisiera continuar con su charla.- Solo permíteme pedirte una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo que tú me pediste una vez, pero que aún no hemos cumplido. Cásate conmigo, Allen. Cuando regresemos de la batalla, quiero que nos casemos.

-¿¡Eh!? –Profiere sorprendido.- Se supone que yo tendría que pedírtelo a ti…

-Lo se. –Responde ruborizada, ladeando la cabeza.- Quiero que me prometas que ambos regresaremos con vida para casarnos… quiero que mi hermano me entregue a ti, en una iglesia, quiero que vivamos juntos, despertar en tus brazos, preparar tu desayuno y despedirte con un beso, tener hijos y verlos crecer juntos, para estar a tu lado por siempre… ese es mi verdadero deseo. –Recuerda las visiones que tuvo bajo la influencia de Lilith.

-Te lo prometo, porque ese también es mi deseo.

-Allen…

-Lenalee… yo cumpliré nuestro deseo. –Le acaricia la mejilla, luego ambos cierran sus ojos y suavemente acercan sus rostros, fundiendo sus labios en un último y cálido beso; él la abraza por la cintura mientras ella hace lo mismo extendiendo sus palmas sobre su espalda. Al terminar, ambos se dedican una mirada profunda y se sonríen.

-Acepto casarme contigo, Lenalee Lee; pero se vería raro que yo lleve tu apellido.

-Si, se vería raro. –Concuerda sonriendo.- Yo seré quien lleve el tuyo. Pero primero debemos terminar con esto, de una vez por todas. –Tomados de la mano, vuelven su mirada hacia el hangar, donde ya están esperándolos Stella, Kanda, Lavi y Maus. Lenalee los saluda con la mano y hala a Allen con la otra para correr al encuentro de ellos. Los seis exorcistas muestran paz y determinación en sus rostros, sabiendo que están a punto de estar ante las puertas del infierno.

+-++-++-++-+-+

Los siete apóstoles han formado un círculo alrededor del sello que guarda al Akuma en su interior. Helena está al centro, sosteniendo la urna en el aire mientras ceremoniosamente repite cánticos en latín, al mismo tiempo que sus subordinados mantienen las manos en posición de oración haciendo lo mismo. Un campo de energía de color rojo intenso los rodea mientras ella vierte el contenido del recipiente en el sello, haciendo que este brille intensamente, extendiéndose como circuitos de energía en el piso, que alcanzan a cada uno de ellos, inundándolos con energía crítica.

-¡¡¡AGGGGHH!!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!

-¡¡¡¡LILITH…-SAMA!!!!!

-¡¡¡NOO!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡GRRR!!!!! –Gritan todos los apóstoles mientras reciben la onda de poder que comienza a emanar desde el cuerpo que emerge de la tierra luego de ser bañado por la esencia de Lilith. El cuerpo del Akuma es como el de una mujer humana, pero cubierta de tatuajes negros en forma de círculos de transmutación alquímicos, con alas membranosas saliendo de su espalda, absorbiendo en su interior el alma recién vertida en ella y abriendo los ojos. Al hacerlo, se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que va recuperando su color humano, como si en verdad estuviese viva. Solo sobresale un número seis dibujado en el muslo de su pierna. Helena se tira al piso para alabarla en cuento ésta fija su mirada en ella.

-Lilith-sama… -Profiere la bruja. Lilith mira a los apóstoles que están a su alrededor, absortos por estar recibiendo directamente el aumento de poder tan exponencial que emana directamente de ella.

-Lilith-sama… este poder… este poder es… -Celebra Sarubi, rodeada del aura roja intensa que antes cubría a Lenalee, y que emana directamente desde Lilith hasta ella y sus demás compañeros.

-Puedo sentirlo… la inocencia y la materia oscura se aproximan a este lugar en dos grandes grupos… no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito volver al jardín…

-Lo se, Lilith-sama, es por eso que… -Comienza a explicar Helena, pero al instante es fulminada por una descarga de energía roja que la manda a volar fuera del círculo, estrellándola contra una pared de las ruinas.

-Este cuerpo… me pide sangre… -Se mira las manos, luego agita un poco sus alas y vuelve su mirada hacia los apóstoles.- Ustedes… serán quienes se encarguen de las molestias.- Luego extiende sus manos hacia la tierra y muestra sus colmillos.- ¡¡Lilims!! –Invoca triunfante, despertando de las ruinas a un grupo de Akumas demoniacos, que comienzan a surgir ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes. Son prácticamente demonios alados hechos de metal y roca, impulsados por energía roja.

-Onee-chan, esto es… -Le dice Aila a Kayla.

-Si, lo se… -Dice nuevamente la hermana. Sarubi y los demás contemplan en silencio el nacimiento de los monstruos, mientras ellos mismos reciben cada vez más poder de su diosa. En ese momento, la nave de los exorcistas puede verse en el horizonte.

-Aquí viene… la inocencia… -Identifica Lilith, mirando hacia el horizonte. En la nave, Stella y Allen están asomados por la borda y logran identificar de lejos la maligna figura, el ojo de Allen se activa indicando la presencia de un Akuma…

-Allen. –Le urge Stella.

-Si… la batalla comienza ahora. –Sentencia Walker.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Guerra. La batalla final entre los exorcistas y los apóstoles da inicio con estos últimos en posición de ventaja al haber obtenido poder de Lilith, pero la aparición de aliados inesperados llevará la pelea a un nuevo nivel. Lenalee descubre su verdadera relación con Sarubi, y Nameless y Stella se enfrentan, dejando como resultado que ella vea su rostro, mientras Allen se adelanta para detener a Lilith de su evolución a nivel siete, pero la diferencia de poderes es abrumadora, llevándolo al borde de la muerte justo para ser nuevamente rescatado por alguien más…

Próximo capítulo de Ojos de Inocencia

El último enfrentamiento

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los Akumas!

+-++-+-+-++-+

(Pequeño teatro omake)

Sale Chibi Komui vestido de doctor, preparando unos instrumentos médicos para operar a alguien, pero el quirófano está vacío. En es ese acerca ChibiLenalee, vestida de enfermera, con una tabla entre las manos.

-¿Qué haces, doctor hermano?

-Ah, Lenalee. Solo estoy haciendo los preparativos para cuando ustedes regresen de la batalla. –Le explica con el pulgar alzado y mostrando su sonrisa brillante. A Lenalee le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Ah, ya veo…

-Oye, ¿Qué tú no estabas con Allen y los demás?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bueno, este… -Mira hacia todos lados y se va corriendo. Se cierra el telón y Sale la cabeza de Komui buscando a la de su hermana, que está ocultándose.

+-+-+++-++-+

Uff… y listo, espero que les haya gustado. La semana pasada hubieron unos problemas con la página, pero parece que ya se arreglaron, jejeje… Bueno, entrando en materia, creo que ya estamos oficialmente en los últimos capítulos, pero quien sabe, puede que hayan sorpresas para el futuro.

Bienvenida Raymar, llegas en el mejor momento, jejeje… oye, tú también me habías comentado en el fanfic de Zero no Tsukaima, te prometo seguir ese a la menor oportunidad, pero por ahora, este es el que tiene mayor prioridad.

Para Kaede1811 y los demás que querían saber, mi correo es caminante61 hotmail . com, espero que la página no lo borre, jeje…

Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta pronto.


	26. El último enfrentamiento

¡Hola! Aquí viene el cap de hoy, dedicado a Majo16 porque le gusta mucho la violencia, jejeje… Respecto a lo que comentaban ella y Uzumaki girl, respecto a la historia de Lilith, no lo creía necesario, pero voy a explicar rápidamente el mito. De hecho, Lilith sí existe, bueno, por lo menos en la tradición judía y ocultista. Según la tradición, ella fue la primera esposa de Adán, antes que Eva, pero no le quiso hacer caso ni a Adán ni a Dios, se sublevó y se fue sola del Edén, a vivir en la oscuridad, con los demonios y las bestias. Esto puede confirmarse comparando los relatos de la creación de Génesis cap. 1 y 2, donde en el primer relato de la creación dice "hombre y mujer los creó, a su imagen y semejanza", mientras que en el segundo, dice "y creó a la mujer de su costilla", haciendo referencia a Eva, tomando esta "versión" como oficial. También se dice que mientras Adán habría sido creado con barro, Lilith fue hecha con desperdicios, por eso salió mala. En fin, es solo un mito que me pareció interesante adaptar…

Ahora si, aquí está el capítulo.

+-++-+-+-+

26ª noche – **El último enfrentamiento**

La aeronave de aire caliente preparada por la Rama Asiática vuela en dirección a la isla donde Lilith y los apóstoles finalmente se han reunido. Sobre la borda, Allen y Stella solo logran apreciar de lejos la erupción de luz roja que como un chorro se eleva al cielo, partiendo el firmamento con su resplandor. Ambos observan sujetos de la baranda a la orilla de la nave, mientras Lenalee lo hace desde el borde a un costado, y Kanda, Lavi y Maus lo hacen desde el extremo opuesto.

-Este poder, sin duda es… -Reconoce Allen, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es inmenso… -Agrega Maus, asustada.- Es un poder más grande del que nunca sentí antes… tiene una presencia tan fuerte… tan llena de odio… -No puede evitar temblar mientras hace el comentario. Lavi la tranquiliza tomándola de la mano.

-Todo estará bien. –Le murmura al oído. Ella suspira profundo al escucharlo y asiente, deteniendo su agitación; sin embargo, el nerviosismo es general.

-… Lo estará. –Apoya Kanda.- Aún así… no solo es una presencia la que es enorme. –Identifica más serio aún.- Puedo reconocer las demás auras que la rodean, pero han aumentado su poder de una forma abominable…

-¿Te refieres a los apóstoles? –Pregunta Lavi; luego se concentra un poco para sentirlas también, reconociéndolas en un instante, levantando la cara, asustado.- Esto no es posible…

-Si que lo es. –Contesta Lenalee, sin dejar de mirar hacia la isla de destino.- Es lo mismo que cuando estaba bajo la influencia de Lilith… es un flujo de energía que va desde ella hacia cada uno de ellos…

-¿Quiere decir que serán tan fuertes como tú lo eras en ese momento? –Pregunta la Bookgirl. Lenalee baja la mirada, temblorosa.

-Esa vez logramos salir adelante. Esta vez no tiene por qué ser diferente. –Los detiene Allen, en tono esperanzador. Todos sus compañeros vuelven la mirada hacia él, que permanece frente a ellos con los puños cerrados.

-¿Estás diciendo que confías en ganar contra siete de ellos, más ese demonio del cual aún no conocemos sus límites? –Lo reta Lavi, abrazando a Maus, quien se apoya en él para tranquilizarse.

-Y aunque pudieras hacerlo… ¿estás dispuesto a matar humanos, brote de habas? –Le recuerda Kanda, que aún permanece de brazos cruzados, apoyado en uno de los mástiles.

-Encontraremos una forma. –Lo defiende Stella, mirando a Kanda, mostrando su determinación en su mirada. El espadachín endurece los ojos al verla entrometerse.- Si llegamos a perder la esperanza, ellos habrán ganado esta batalla. –Les dice inspiradora.- ¡Somos exorcistas! ¡somos los que llevan la inocencia de Dios para limpiar la oscuridad de la tierra! ¡no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar que no podremos hacerlo, porque es nuestro deber! Yo confío en Allen… confío en que juntos podremos salir adelante… -Termina pasando de gritarles a hablar con timidez, ruborizada. Sus amigos, incluidos Miranda y Crowley, que estaban en la cabina y se habían asomado, la miran conmovidos por sus palabras.

-Es verdad. –La apoya Allen, animado.- Si nos rendimos ahora, nada de lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora habrá tenido sentido. Además, yo también creo en que existe una forma para salvarlos a todos. –Mira a Stella, asintiendo. Ella lo mira emocionada.- Así que yo voy.

-Y yo. –Apoya Lenalee, caminando hacia delante.- Yo siempre estaré contigo, Allen; además, también creo en lo que ambos dicen.

-Lenalee… -Le dice él, mirándola profundo.

-Entonces también nosotros. –Dice Lavi, sonriendo. Maus hace lo mismo y les giña un ojo.

-Ya que esto no podrá ser escrito en los libros de historia, es nuestro deber registrar todo lo que vaya a suceder en ese lugar. –Comenta la Bookgirl. Miranda y Crowley también asienten, y luego Kanda, que aún seguía con los brazos cruzados, finalmente abre los ojos y los mira de reojo.

-Dejen que yo sea quien se ensucie las manos si no llega a haber opción. Después de todo, mis manos están manchadas desde hace ya mucho tiempo…. –Recuerda con cierta nostalgia, luego empuña la Mugen y los mira con determinación. Todos sonríen con esperanza y al mismo tiempo determinación para morir, sintiendo el inmenso poder de los enemigos que los esperan en la distancia. En ese instante son interrumpidos por el ataque de uno de los lilims, que pasa sobrevolando la nave, golpeándolos con una ráfaga de viento que saca de balance al vehículo, haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo, obligando a los exorcistas a asirse de lo primero que encuentran. El ojo izquierdo de Allen se activa, reconociendo al grupo de Akumas diabólicos que como buitres forman un círculo alrededor de la aeronave, preparándose para atacarlos.

-¡¡Son Akumas!!

-¿¡Akumas!? –Pregunta Lavi, sorprendido.- ¡Nunca había visto Akumas como esos!

-¡Son Akumas creados por Lilith! ¡Se mueven con el mismo tipo de energía roja! –Explica Stella, analizando a las criaturas con sus propios ojos. Una de ellas ataca de frente y pasa atravesando el globo de aire, lo que los hace perder altitud y los manda hacia abajo, aprovechando para que la bandada entera se lance en picada hacia ellos, buscando atacarlos de frente.

-¡¡Vamos a caer!! –Informa Maus, preocupada.

-¡¡Miranda-san!! –Le ordena Allen. La exorcista castaña asiente asustada, activando su inocencia.

-¡¡Time Record!! –Invoca Miranda, rodeando la nave de inocencia del tiempo y restaurando el globo, haciendo que la nave se estabilice antes de estrellarse.

-¡Tenemos que parar a los Akumas! –Propone Stella apresurándose a saltar por la borda de la nave, extendiendo sus alas y volando al encuentro de los Lilims, preparándose para atacar mientras proyecta la imagen de la Nigento en sus manos.- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!! –Grita en tono luchador, chocando sus espadas contra uno de ellos, lanzando relámpagos rojos y verdes en todas direcciones debido al impacto.

-¡¡Stella!! –Grita Lenalee, saltando para apoyarla y activando sus botas oscuras, desplazándose en un segundo hasta llegar junto a ella, rematando al Akuma que chocaba fuerzas con Stella, atravesándolo con una patada giratoria y haciéndolo explotar. Las dos chicas se miran mutuamente y asienten con compañerismo, preparándose para enfrentar al siguiente de los atacantes, pero no se percatan de que el resto de ellos se abalanzó sobre la nave recién recuperada, precipitándose junto con ella a estrellarse a la tierra de la isla.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!!! –Gritan Allen y los demás, pero Walker envuelve a Miranda y a Maus en su capa de Crown Clown, mientras Lavi extiende su martillo y Kanda da un salto impulsándose con las alas creadas con la Mugen para escapar del barco, que se estrella contra las rocas junto con los Akumas, despedazándose. Los exorcistas aterrizan en la tierra, agitados.

-¡¡¡Allen!!!! –Lo llama Lenalee descendiendo en picada de velocidad, aprovechando el impulso para aplastar la cabeza de otro de los Akumas, cuya explosión aprovecha para impulsarse y caer justo a su lado, seguida por Stella, que viene volando con sus alas extendidas. Los cinco Akumas restantes se levantan y se preparan para seguir atacándolos, pero Lavi se adelanta junto con Maus, ambos con sus inocencias activadas.

-¡Esto déjanoslo a nosotros, Allen! –Le dice el bookman.

-Querrás decir, déjamelo a mí. –Corrige Maus.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si… -Responde elegante. Lavi le sonríe.

-¡INOCENCIA, ACTÍVATE! –Grita cada uno por su lado mientras sus respectivas inocencias se encienden. El martillo de Lavi que crece y el yoyo de Maus que extiende su cuerda, que al activarse se transforma en una cadena.

-¡¡SELLO DE FUEGO!!

-¡¡METEORO DEL OESTE, TORMENTA DE RELÁMPAGO!!

-¡¡COMBINACIÓN!! –Profieren al mismo tiempo. El sello de fuego de Lavi se activa en su forma de serpiente de fuego y se rodea de los relámpagos eléctricos liberados por el sello de Maus, creando un solo rayo de fuego trueno que embiste de frente a las cinco criaturas, haciéndolas volar en pedazos en un instante.

-Increíble… destruyeron a los cinco de un solo ataque… -Comenta Stella, sorprendida, reflejando en sus ojos las imponentes siluetas de las espaldas de los dos bookmen.

-Bien hecho, Lavi, Maus. –Los felicita Allen.- Sin embargo…

-Aún falta llegar hasta ese lugar… -Agrega Lenalee. Los exorcistas se miran los unos a los otros y asienten, luego salen corriendo en dirección al lugar desde donde está emanando la gran cantidad de crisis, al centro de la isla.

++-++-++-+-+-+

Helena ha abierto los ojos luego de ser repelida por la onda de aura de Lilith. Su cuerpo está entumecido y lleno de sangre, pero se limita a sonreír triunfante ante la vista de la leyenda por fin despierta frente a sus ojos.

-Lilith…-sama…

-Litih-sama, nosotros los apóstoles existimos con el único propósito de servirla… por favor, haremos todo lo que usted nos pida. –Le dice Sarubi, arrodillada frente a ella, imitada por el resto de apóstoles, excepto por Nameless, que aún sigue mirándola con reservas. Lilith, en actitud omnipotente, mira con terrible superioridad a la pelirroja, limitándose a darle la espalda.

-Tengo que volver… debo abrir la puerta… -Profiere como si no estuviese hablando con nadie.

-¿Lilith-sama?

-La puerta… debe ser abierta… debo volver a ese lugar… -A su mente viene el recuerdo de su autodestierro y posterior condena a ser la madre de los demonios.- Yo… voy a vengarme de él… y de todos los hijos de la luz… y de la oscuridad… -Recita mientras la tierra comienza a fragmentarse, despedazándose al instante siguiente y dejando a relucir unas escaleras que parecen conducir a un nivel inferior dentro de la isla.

-Eso es… -Profiere Sarubi, tratando de identificar la estructura, sin reconocerla.

-Ahora… los hijos… sus hijos pagarán el precio de mi sufrimiento… -Recita con cierto dolor, pero sin verdadero carisma. Delicadamente, casi como si flotara, comienza a caminar buscando bajar las escaleras recién aparecidas, ante la actitud reverencial de los apóstoles. Sin embargo, el momento es interrumpido por la intromisión de Allen, que con la Crown Clown cae del cielo, intentando atravesar de golpe a Lilith, pero es repelido por un campo de energía esférico que de inmediato lo hace rebotar en el aire, donde nuevamente es atrapado por Lenalee, que lo ayuda a caer detrás de los enemigos, empuñando su arma. Ella cae a su lado, mostrando sus botas oscuras activadas. Stella, acompañada por Kanda, Lavi y Maus, los alcanzan, todos mostrando sus respectivas inocencias activadas.

-¡Exorcistas! –Dice Agatha, iluminándose con aura roja intensa, igual que el resto de sus compañeros, reaccionando al ver al recién llegado grupo. De los enemigos, la apóstol enmascarada es quien demuestra un interés más particular por Stella, disimuladamente.

-¡Háganse a un lado, apóstoles! –Solicita Allen, adelantándose a su grupo y haciendo un esfuerzo por dialogar.- ¡Si no detenemos a Lilith ahora, el mundo va a condenarse!

-¿¡Y cuál crees que es nuestro propósito, Allen Walker!? –Contraatacar la enmascarada, poniéndose al frente de sus compañeros. De repente la escena se ha vuelto un campo de pelea donde todos los exorcistas están a un lado, mientras los apóstoles están al otro.- Servimos al despertar de Lilith-sama porque estamos dispuestos a aceptar el nuevo mundo que vendrá junto con la luna nueva eterna que ella traerá… son ustedes los que deben resignarse a desaparecer de esta tierra.

-¡¡Ustedes no tienen derecho de decidir eso!! –Apoya Stella.

-¡¡Así como ustedes no tienen el derecho de cubrir la tierra de dolor y sufrimiento en su eterna batalla de luz y oscuridad!! –Refuta Sururu. Stella gruñe un poco.

-¡¡No hables como si entendieras el significado de la lucha!! –Grita Lavi.

-¡¡¡Lo entendemos!!!! ¡¡¡Entendemos el dolor que implicar haber nacido bajo el pecado de ser los hijos de los débiles humanos!! ¡¡Lilith-sama escapó de ese destino y ahora está ante las puertas de cumplir su anhelo!!! –Grita Sarubi, en ese instante recuerda algunos momentos de su infancia en China, donde está jugando con Lenalee de niña, en otra escena diferente, se la llevan a la fuerza, mientras Lena, tomada de la mano de Komui, la observa alejarse sin decir nada.- ¡¡Nosotros, que conocemos la soledad de los deseos incumplidos, haremos lo posible para cumplir su el suyo!! –Sentencia furiosa, rodeándose del aura roja y encendiendo sus piernas con fuego, y envolviéndose en las llamas, sale disparada a encontrase directo con Lenalee, tacleándola de frente y empujándola en el aire, alejándose junto con ella del lugar de batalla en un instante.

-¡¡¡LENALEE!!!! –Grita Allen, sorprendido por el rápido movimiento, dando la espalda a los enemigos; instante en que Nameless se aparece a su espalda e instenta cortarlo con una cuchilla hecha de piedra roja, pero Stella interpone su escudo antes de que pueda atravesarlo, emitiendo descargas de crisis e inocencia que salen en todas direcciones.- ¡Stella! –Reacciona Allen, retrocediendo en el acto.

-¡Yo lucharé con ella, Allen! –Anuncia decidida la pelimorena.

-Eso esperaba… -Comenta la enmascarada, provocando la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven exorcista.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!!!! –Ataca la apóstol rubia espadachina a Kanda, que choca su Mugen contra el sable, quedando empatados en poder, pero al instante siendo empujado éste por la terrible presión ejercida por la fuerza de su oponente.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Profiere el peliazul, apenas pudiendo mantener su golpe de la Mugen en presión para evitar ser destrozado por el ataque de Sururu.

-¡¡Tú me rompiste el brazo!! –Ataca Agatha a la Bookgirl, quien con su yoyo se defiende invocando una pantalla de fuego; pero esta no para el ataque de las vendas, que fácilmente atraviesan las llamas y perforan la piel de la pelirroja, manchando de sangre sus hombros y el muslo derecho, empujándola hacia atrás y estrellándola contra la arena.

-¡¡Aagghh!! –Se queja Maus.

-¡¡¡Maus!!! –La llama Lavi, buscando defenderla, pero las dos gemelas rubias le muerden la pierna y el brazo respectivamente, deteniéndolo.- ¡¡¡AUUU!!!! –Grita adolorido.- ¿¡Qué rayos les pasa?! –Se queja quitándoselas de encima y mostrándoles las marcas de dientes que le dejaron. Las dos chicas sonríen mostrándole sus dientes manchados de sangre, lo que deja al bookman con un color morado bajo la nariz.

-¡También debemos hacer algo! –Dice Crowley, preparándose para ayudar, pero las cartas de Cyan les cortan el paso a él, a Bookman y a Miranda. El afeminado guerrero se acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas y los mira sonriendo, mostrándoles una escalera real en la mano.

-Ustedes lucharán contra mí, señores exorcistas…

-Miranda, Crowley, no se confíen, este sujeto puede lucir como un afeminado, pero el poder que tiene ahora es considerable… -Explica el viejo.

-¡¿A quién le dices afeminado, viejo panda?! –Se queja el mencionado.

-¿Panda? –Repiten Miranda y Crowley. A Bookman le aparece una gota en la cabeza. Mientras todas las batallas comienzan, Allen mira hacia todos sus compañeros para decidirse a quién ayudar, pero luego recuerda que Lilith acaba de huir por detrás, escaleras abajo.

-Lenalee… -Piensa preocupado por ella; luego mira a Stella, que se encuentra enfrascada en un intercambio de golpes con Nameless.- Stella… debo ir.- Se decide y sale corriendo para perseguir al demonio hacia las entrañas de la tierra hacia donde éste ha comenzado a caminar.- Debo detenerla… si no lo hago, Lenalee y los demás…

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

+-++-+-++-+--++

Comercial/preview

-¡¡¡Stella!!! –Grita Kanda, que con el cabello suelto abre una puerta japonesa, encontrándola de espaldas, desnuda hasta la cintura, con el mismo tatuaje que él dibujado en su espalda.

_La marca del pecado que une a los dos guerreros…_

-Kanda-san… perdóname… -Le dice llorando, adolorida.

_El amor que nace bajo la bendición de una inocencia necesitada y odiada a la vez…_

-Este es el símbolo de nuestro amor, Allen… -Le dice Lenalee acariciándole el rostro.

-Si… -Responde él, apretando la mano de ella contra su mejilla.

_Un clan dividido que se enfrenta a su extinción…_

-No permitiré que mi hijo sea un bookman. –Reclama Maus a Bookman, que le contesta con una bofetada.

-Entonces serás tú quien no lo verá nunca.

_Y un enfrentamiento entre dos castas que llega a su apogeo en medio de la más grande de las guerras conocidas por el hombre…_

-Yuu… hubiera querido nunca llegar a esto. –Dice Lavi, empuñando su martillo. Kanda también prepara su Mugen y se coloca en posición de ataque.

-Yo tampoco, conejo…

Próximamente…

(Otra vez, no diré el título, pero ya pueden hacerse una idea más clara, jeje…)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-++-+-++-++-+

-¡¡¡Lenalee Lee!!! –Ataca Sarubi lanzando una patada de fuego en su contra, pero Lenalee da un puntapié contra la tierra y levanta un muro de rocas que difumina las llamas, aprovechando ella para dar una serie de patadas de velocidad que convierten las rocas levantadas en proyectiles que atacan como una lluvia de meteoros a su oponente, sin embargo, esta los derrite rodeándose de su aura de fuego, más intensa que antes. Lenalee se queda sorprendida ante la demostración de la técnica.

-Es impresionante… -Profiere la exorcista, observando las piedras derretidas que ahora rodean a su oponente, quien, aunque respirando agitadamente, sonríe confiada.

-¿Impresionante? En verdad lo es… el poder que tengo ahora gracias a Lilith-sama… aún no puedo creer que habiendo tenido un poder como este, hayas renunciado a él solo para volver a ser una mediocre exorcista… -Responde incrédula, en tono poderoso. Lenalee mueve un pie hacia delante mientras el otro retrocede un poco para tomar impulso, mientras las alas de mariposa de sus tacones se extienden hacia atrás, aumentando de tamaño levemente.

-Puede que sea un gran poder, pero al final no hará más que consumirte… el odio y la soledad que sentía en esos días eran gracias a eso… -Recuerda apesumbrada, luego se vuelve nuevamente a ella, suplicante.- Aún no es muy tarde, renuncia a ese poder por ti misma ahora que aún puedes, porque luego… acabará destruyendo tu alma…

-Ya te lo dije. Mi alma le pertenece a Lilith-sama, así que ella puede destruirla si con eso se cumple su ambición, que es la nuestra. Pero por sobre todo, no renunciaré a este poder ahora que finalmente tengo la oportunidad de tomar venganza, Lenalee.

-¿Venganza?

-La venganza de mi familia… ¡¡la venganza de los rechazados!! –Le informa furiosa.- ¡Ahora que finalmente puedo matarte, por fin cumpliré mi venganza!!! –Incendia su brazo derecho y lanza una onda de fuego que se desplaza superrápido, quemando el hombro de Lenalee en un instante sin que ella pueda reaccionar. Al instante siguiente, una pequeña explosión de sangre y piel quemada sale del hombro de ella, que se toca con la mano izquierda, asustada.

-Te lo dije… el poder de Lilith-sama al que tú renunciaste, ahora será quien me de la victoria sobre ti… maldita Lee…

-_Maldita… Lee… _-Piensa Lenalee. Luego recuerda el momento del encuentro de Sarubi y Komui el día de la invasión de los apóstoles a la orden.- _¿Wang? Así que era eso…_

_-Veo que tienes buena memoria, Komui Lee. Al menos uno de ustedes recuerda lo que los Wang significamos…_ -Le dijo con amargura en ese momento.

-Wang… sin duda es un apellido Chino… pero…

-_Yo también soy China… pero tú y yo somos diferentes, Lenalee Lee… _-También le dijo en esa ocasión.

-Lo que no me gusta es matarte sin que sepas la razón por la que estoy haciéndolo… -Comenta sarcástica, mirando hacia un lado.

-¡Dímelo entonces! ¡¿De qué venganza estás hablando?! ¿¡Qué te hizo la familia Lee!? –Pregunta gritándole. Su voz irrita a su oponente, que reacciona dándole una patada, pero el cuerpo de Lenalee reacciona haciéndose hacia atrás para evitar el impacto, moviéndose a tiempo gracias a sus botas oscuras. Sin embargo, luego de evitar el ataque, un corte de fuego pasa sobre su estómago, quemando en forma de garra la superficie de su uniforme, dejando expuesta un poco de su piel enrojecida gracias al fuego.- _Esta velocidad… aún cuando lo evité… fue capaz de cortarme… _-Analiza mientras su cara refleja el dolor de la herida.

-¡¡Matarme!! ¡¡¡Eso fue lo que hicieron!!!!! ¡¡¡Matarme!!! –Explota finalmente, mirándola con ojos desesperados. Los de Lenalee se desorbitan, contrayendo sus pupilas mientras escucha la revelación.

-¿Matarte?

-Si… -Prosigue más tranquila.- La familia Lee desciende una línea de guerreros exorcistas compatibles con la inocencia. –Comienza a relatar.- Así, tus botas oscuras siempre permanecieron dentro de tu linaje por generaciones, esperando a que alguien compatible con ellas naciera… y eso era porque la profecía dejada por los ancianos decía que algún día dentro del clan nacería aquella que sería la funda de la espada del destructor del tiempo… -Explica suspirando.

-_¿¡Destructor del tiempo!? _–Piensa Lenalee. Recuerda a Heblaska y a Bookman usando el mismo término.

-Y es así que cuando tú naciste, se decidió que el resto de la familia había cumplido su cometido… según ellos, tu eres aquella mandada por la profecía… -Le dice en tono celoso. Lenalee continúa escuchándola sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

-Fue en ese momento que la familia Wang entró en acción… su propósito, cortar cualquier lazo que atara a la elegida a nuestra tierra natal, incluyendo a su familia, y cualquier recuerdo de esta… -Prosigue su relato. Mientras habla, el rostro de su interlocutora se descompone poco a poco mientras intenta asimilar la horrible verdad que está escuchando.

-La familia Wang… pero… pero…

-_Fueron asesinados por un Akuma… _-Las palabras de un miembro de la orden hablando con Komui le vienen a la mente.

-Y entonces todos murieron… todos excepto tú y Komui… y yo…

-¿¡Y tú!?

-Toda la familia Lee, excepto Komui y Lenalee murió ese día… ese fue el reporte. Sin embargo, uno de los asesinos Wang se apiadó de alguien más cuya inocencia aún no había sido probada, adoptándola como uno de ellos…

-Tú… ¿tú eres una Lee?

-… Si, Lenalee Onee-sama. –Revela con ironía.- Parece ser que Komui onii-sama se enteró del plan en el último momento y logró arreglar que me perdonaran la vida… pero al final, nunca fui nadie, nunca existí, porque todo el mundo siempre había mirado solamente a la elegida como la saya del destructor del tiempo… ¡¡¡porque solo te miraron siempre a ti!!! ¡¡¡Es por eso que voy a matarte!!!!! –Nuevamente se rodea de fuego y se lanza a atacarla, dándole un puñetazo de fuego en el estómago tan fuerte que genera una onda expansiva de llamas, haciéndola escupir sangre.- Hasta nunca, onee-sama…

-_No es posible… mi familia… mi compatibilidad con la inocencia… ¿¡todo fue de esa forma!? ¡no es posible! Yo… Allen… _-Piensa confundida, recibiendo el ataque de su hermana menor.

-Y despertarás del dulce sueño que Komui nii-san creó para ti el día de la muerte… no es justo que solo tú no supieras la verdad sobre nuestra familia… -Insiste en tono hiriente. Los labios de Lenalee tiemblan mientras escucha cada susurro que sale de la boca de su oponente.

++-++-+-++-+-+

Lilith sigue descendiendo las escaleras que dan a un salón subterráneo tremendamente amplio, donde hasta donde alcanza la mirada, solo pueden verse sombras, y la única luz es la que se filtra por la entrada por la que ella está descendiendo. Allen va corriendo a pasos rápidos siguiéndola hacia abajo, pero aún le falta un largo camino para poder alcanzarla.

-Debo llegar… Stella, Lenalee, chicos… -Repite pensando en ellos. Mientras tanto, la maligna deidad parece llegar al fin de las escaleras, procediendo a caminar de frente hacia una puerta de cristal que brilla por si sola al final de un camino que por el sonido de sus pisadas, parece estar hecho de cristal magnético. Sin embargo, detiene sus pasos al verse frente a la luz de dos inocencias que brillan intensamente frente a ella, interponiéndose en el camino hacia la puerta. Se trata de Cross y la maestra de Stella, que con el resplandor de su poder iluminan la estancia, provocando un gesto de malestar en el rostro de Lilith.

-Vaya, vaya… -Comenta el general. –Parece que no esperabas que alguien se te adelantara hasta este lugar. –Enciende un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca mientras su compañera le apunta a la enemiga con una flecha de inocencia de tamaño monumental, sin moverse un centímetro.

-Siempre tan elocuente, Marian. –Se burla la peliceleste. El ente demoniaco que tienen frente a ellos, los mira con indiferencia, avanzando fríamente hacia ellos, sin hacer caso de su amenaza.

-¡Basta! ¡Un paso más y te volaremos la cabeza! –Le grita el pelirrojo. Lilith se detiene de nuevo y lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿Pelearás… conmigo? –Pregunta ladeando la cabeza, como si intentara comprender lo que el General le está diciendo.

-Prefase… -Identifica Ondine.- Ese es el cuerpo de un Akuma… a pesar de tratarse de Lilith, ese cuerpo aún no ha terminado de asimilar su conciencia, aún siendo un nivel seis…

-Eso quiere decir que aún podemos volarle el cerebro sin mayores complicaciones, ¿no es así?

-Eso parece. –Acepta ella. La Judgement también adopta su forma de ballesta gigante y ambos generales se preparan para hacer un disparo combinado.

- Solo espero que nos dure lo suficiente como para el arranque. –Sonríe dejando caer su cigarrillo. Lo que sigue es una superdescarga de energía de inocencia pura que se estrella a máxima velocidad contra su oponente, iluminando la estancia con el fulgor celeste intenso de sus energías.

++-+-+-++-++-+-

-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!! –Grita Stella, lanzando un ataque proyectando el martillo de Lavi entre sus manos, tratando de aplastar con él a la enmascarada que lucha contra ella, pero ésta extiende la palma de su mano hacia arriba y detiene el golpe liberando una descarga de Crisis que hace rebotar a la inocencia, empujando a la exorcista hacia atrás y obligándola a desvanecer su martillo.

-Aún eres muy débil, Stella… -La regaña dando un taconazo al piso para impulsarse y saltando hasta ella, atravesando su defensa en un instante y golpeándola en el pecho con la palma de la mano extendida, invocando un círculo rojo alrededor de sus dedos y liberando a través de él una descarga de luz que explota sobre Stella, lanzándola hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Agghh!!! –Grita revolcándose en el piso y dando varias vueltas luego del ataque. Al detenerse, de inmediato logra ponerse de pie y extiende sus alas de inocencia para seguir luchando, invocando ahora las espadas de Kanda.

-Vaya, vaya… al menos eres persistente. Sí aprendiste algo de los exorcistas después de todo.

-¿Después… de todo? –Pregunta extrañada.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es una decepción el que a pesar de todo no entiendas el significado de mis palabras, Stella. Si en verdad es así, entonces no me queda más que terminar esta batalla y encargarme de todo. –Sus manos vuelven a crear insignias mágicas que se proyectan a los lados de ella, utilizándolas como cañones para lanzar rayos de Crisis pura en su contra, a lo que ella se defiende lanzando un doble corte de inocencia con las Nigento, provocando una explosión de luz, pero ésta es atravesada por la enmascarada, aprovechando para darle un golpe limpio en la mandíbula a la exorcista, empujándola hacia atrás con fuerza, pero Stella detiene el impulso del impacto con sus alas, frenándose en el aire, sin embargo, Nameless no se detiene e intenta darle otro golpe destructor, pero la exorcista logra invocar su escudo reflector, interponiéndolo entre ella y el golpe, intentando reflejar el ataque hacia ella. Sin embargo, la enemiga no rebota como usualmente lo haría, sino que su ataque fractura el espejo de su escudo.

-¿¡Qué!? –Profiere asustada.

-Ya te lo dije… ustedes nunca nos van a ganar. Seré yo quien me encargue de tu destino, Stella. –Le informa definitiva, proyectando de nuevo la insignia roja sobre su puño, lanzando otro impacto rojo que ataca a Stella desde dentro, llenándola de energía, la cual expulsa por heridas en todas direcciones al instante siguiente, mandándola a volar y estrellándola contra unos pilares cercanos.

-¡¡¡AAAAGHH!!! –Grita adolorida.

-Mi habilidad especial me permite eliminar cualquier técnica que se realice utilizando inocencia o materia oscura… es un poder muy útil, y es ofensivo y defensivo a la vez… es este poder el que me permitirá matarte, mi querida Stella.

-Yo… no voy… a perder… -Se levanta de entre los escombros, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, jadeando.

-No, no lo harás. La muerte nunca es una derrota. –Explica irónica, caminando hacia ella. Stella trata de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero el ataque que recibió fue tan fuerte, que la hace vomitar sangre mientras los músculos de su cuerpo tiemblan entumidos.

-_No es posible… esta fuerza… es incluso mayor que la que tenía Lenalee… si no me transformo, entonces…_

+-++-+-++-++-+

-¡¡Eres un…

-… perdedor!!!

-¡¡Y vamos a…

-… derrotarte!!! –Amenazan las gemelas rubias a Lavi, que intenta decidirse a cual de las dos golpear primero con el martillo. Tiene una vena en la frente que cada vez crece con más intensidad conforme las chicas siguen completando las frases de la otra.

-¡¡¡GRRR!!!! ¡¡¡BASTA!!!! –Explota enfurecido. Las dos chicas se abrazan, mirándolo aterradas.

-¡¡¡NO…

-… El EXORCISTA ESTÁ…

-… ENOJADO!!

-¿¡QUÉ HAREMOS!? –Se preguntan la una a la otra. Lavi aprieta los puños, desesperado. Eleva su mirada hacia delante y mira que Maus está enfrascada en su propia lucha contra la apóstol de los vendajes vivientes, así que rápidamente intenta pasar a sus oponentes, pero éstas se toman de las manos e invocan un campo de energía contra el cual se estrella de cara, siendo rebotado hacia atrás, provocándole un poco de sangre de nariz.

-¡¡¡AUU!! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes?!

-Nuestro deber es vencerte, exorcista. Lilith-sama depende de nuestra victoria en este lugar. –Le informan hablando al mismo tiempo. Lavi aprieta su martillo fuertemente con ambas manos y pone cara seria.

-En ese caso, yo tampoco me contendré con ustedes, aunque sean solo unas niñas. –Informa determinado.- Por favor, háganse a un lado…

-Eso nunca. –Vuelven a hablar al mismo tiempo las dos. Su mirada parece perdida, y a la vez sincronizada con la otra mientras siguen tomadas de las manos. De repente Lavi se ve envuelto en una burbuja de energía roja que comienza a electrocutarlo violentamente, ante las miradas sádicas de las dos chiquillas.

-¡¡¡¡AGGGGGGHH!!!!!!!!! –Grita mientras siente el ataque contra sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Ahora verás…

-… Si jugamos en serio o no, exorcista…

+-+-++-+-++-

-¡¡Lavi!! –Lo llama Maus, escuchando su grito desde la distancia, pero al distraerse de la pelea, es atravesada por una de las vendas de Agatha, que, tomando la forma de una aguja, penetra en su muslo derecho, salpicándola de sangre.-¡¡Aghh!! –Se arrodilla por el dolor, pero aprieta los dientes y rápidamente extiende su yoyo hacia su oponente, llenándolo de energía y lanzando otro ataque.- ¡¡¡COMET COMPASS, METEORO DEL NORTE, TORMENTA DE HIELO!!! –Invoca mientras el yoyo golpea el rostro de la apóstol, invocando sobre ella una lluvia de granizo que en un instante la encierra en un cilindro de hielo, permitiéndole liberarse del aguijón que acaba de clavarle. Sin embargo, ella rompe el hielo con ayuda de sus vendajes, los cuales también emanan la misma aura roja intensa que ella.

-Ahora todos los apóstoles compartimos la bendición del poder que Lilith-sama nos otorgó… ningún ataque solo con la inocencia hará efecto en nosotros.

-¿Bendición? Desde donde yo lo veo, todos ustedes se han ganado un pase solo de ida al infierno. –Se burla mientras se sostiene la pierna, inclinada hacia delante, pero su oponente la calla golpeándola con un puño de roca formado con sus vendas, impactándola en la cara y sacándole sangre de la boca.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de Liilth-sama! De lo contrario serás tú quien llegue al infierno antes que nosotros…

-¿No era ese tu plan original?

-… Creo que si lo era, solo que ahora tengo más ganas que antes… -Responde siguiéndole la corriente. Maus sonríe un poco y extiende de nuevo su yoyo entre sus manos, sin embargo, es sorprendida por una lluvia de vendas de punta filosa que la embisten de frente, atravesándola de nuevo en el muslo, en el antebrazo, la pierna, y haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla.

-¡¡¡AAghh!!! –Se queja asustada. Agatha hace una sonrisa sicótica y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ella, mientras con sus vendas comienza a envolverla entre las rodillas y los brazos.

-Voy a matarte, Bookgirl…

+-+-++--+-++-+

Kanda y Sururu siguen empatados empujándose mutuamente con el poder de sus espadas, sin embargo, Kanda luce más agotado al estar utilizando el Sanshiki para mantener el mismo nivel de fuerza que su enemiga, mientras ella luce mucho más tranquila. Sus cabellos rubios flotan delicadamente alrededor de su cabeza mientras el sudor de Kanda se desliza por su rostro hacia su cuello, con ambas energías aún igualadas, pero con él perdiendo terreno poco a poco.

-Vas a morir, exorcista…

-No creas que estoy acabado aún… ¡¡¡aún no lo estoy!!! –Reúne fuerza y logra quitársela de encima, lanzándola en el aire y aprovechando para utilizar la velocidad del Sanshiki para desplazarse en múltiples direcciones e intentar confundirla, pero su carrera es detenida por el sable de su oponente, quien lo ha lanzado desde el aire para atravesarlo directamente en el estómago, clavándolo al piso.- ¡¡Auggh!! –Profiere Kanda antes de vomitar sangre, sorprendido.

-¿Eran esos los famosos poder y velocidad de las tres ilusiones? Si así era, estoy decepcionada… -Le dice sin interés, extendiendo su mano hacia él y trayendo de vuelta su sable a ella con su pensamiento. La espada sale del cuerpo de Kanda dejando la herida abierta, de la cual sale un chorro de sangre que deja helado al exorcista.

-_No es posible… aún con la regeneración… si me hace daño a esta velocidad, entonces yo…_ -Piensa asustado y confundido.- _¿Es esta la fuerza de Lilith? No… es solo la de sus sirvientes… si es así entonces… entonces nosotros…_

+-++-+-++-++

Allen finalmente llega al final de las escaleras en las profundidades de la isla, donde es sorprendido por una bala de inocencia que pasa cerca de él, estrellándose contra las mismas gradas por las que acaba de cruzar. Frente a él está Cross, que acaba de lanzar la bala, que tiene el puño de Lilith enterrado en el estómago, habiéndolo derrotado en el mismo instante. Ondine ya está tirada en el piso, atravesada por sus propias flechas.

-¡¡¡Maestro!!! ¡¡General Medici!! –Los llama él, asustado. Cross de inmediato vuelve a mirarlo, furioso, aún siendo sostenido en el aire por el cuello por la mano de Lilith.

-¿¡¡Por qué te muestran tán fácilmente, estúpido!!!? –Lo regaña Cross. A Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Yo…

-Otro portador de la inocencia… una inocencia que no ha hecho más que daño a este mundo… y que me impide atravesar la puerta a la que debo entrar, para reclamar lo que dejé de lado antes de irme… -Dice como si no hablara con nadie, lanzando a Cross a un lado, como si fuera un saco de carga, dejándolo tan herido que por ahora es incapaz de moverse. De inmediato libera el poder de su aura, inundando la habitación y dejando paralizado a Allen, que siente como si la gravedad de la estancia aumentase cientos de veces en un momento.

-Gggg… esto es… imposible… -Tiembla de terror al sentir el poder que está emanando de la persona que poco a poco se aproxima hacia él.

-No toleraré que la inocencia esté en mi presencia, es por eso que yo… -Mientras habla, se rodea de un campo de partículas de energía rojas, y a su alrededor aparecen dibujados en el aire dos símbolos alquímicos del mismo color, los cuales tienen un ojo al centro, varias veces mayores a los que Nameless está utilizando en contra de Stella. Ambos comienzan a llenarse de energía, como si fueran cañones a punto de dispararse.- Adiós, exorcista… -Sentencia invencible, procediendo a lanzar un superdisparo de luz roja que vuela directamente hacia Allen, que no puede moverse por la energía que siente.

-_No es posible… ¿¡moriré así!? ¿sin luchar? Muévete… ¡¡cuerpo, muévete!! ¡¡¡¡muévete!!!!_ –Piensa desesperado. De repente, una espada negra interviene entre él y el rayo devastador de su oponente, dejando que la explosión ocurra justo en frente de él.

-¿¡¡¡Tú eres!!!? –Lo reconoce Cross, sorprendidísimo. Allen también luce sorprendido de ver la figura que acaba de aparecer frente a ellos. Al mismo tiempo, Lavi está a punto de ser atravesado por las cuchillas dobles de Ayla y Kayla, aún atrapado en el globo rojo, pero de repente, una bala negra viene disparada hacia él y rompe el campo de energía, liberándolo. Los pies de dos chicos se interponen entre ellas y él, que cae débil, pero que igual se sorprende al verlos.

-¿¡Ustedes!?

-Solo vinimos a hacer nuestra parte…

-¡¡No es justo que ustedes se lleven toda la diversión!! –Contestan los recién llegados. Al mismo tiempo, Kanda, quien también está a punto de ser atravesado, es rescatado por un látigo que detiene a Sururu y la obliga a retroceder. El espadachín, la mira, haciendo la misma cara de sorpresa que los demás.

-Imposible…

En el otro lado, Maus también ha sido salvada por un hombre de abrigo negro y sombrero de copa, que le muestra un par de mariposas que emergen de sus manos a Agatha, que lo observa sorprendida.

-Tú…

-Ese es…

Con Lenalee, un cono de dulce ha detenido el ataque de fuego de Sarubi, habiéndola lastimado en la palma de la mano. Lenalee, arrodillada y botando sangre de sus heridas quemadas, mira con sorpresa a su rescatadora. Con Stella, la chica rubia también ha aparecido deteniendo el ataque de Nameless, dándole un golpe directo en la máscara, haciendo una rotura en ella y dejando al descubierto el ojo derecho de ésta. La joven exorcista no puede dar crédito a lo que está viendo.

-Tú… Serena… -Reconoce Jaques a la Noé de la Nostalgia.

-Vinimos a hacer nuestra parte. –Le dice Debbito a Lavi, mientras Jasdero solo se lleva la pistola a la cabeza, intimidando a las gemelas.

-No puedo permitir que una dama sea lastimada frente a mis ojos, aunque sea una exorcista. –Se presenta Tykki, mostrando las Tease a la rival de Maus, que se prepara para defenderse. La prometida de Lavi, se queda boquiabierta al verlo.

-Este es un asunto que también le concierne a la familia de Noé. –Le dice Lulubel a Kanda, mostrándole su látigo a la espadachina enemiga.

-… Además, no puedo dejar que Allen se encargue de todo. Como sus mujeres que somos, es nuestro deber ayudarlo, ¿no es así, Lenalee? –Le dice Road a Lenalee, que la mira con ojos temblorosos.

-Así que hemos venido a ayudar… el caos no terminará la batalla que inicié hace tanto tiempo… yeyeyey… -Le dice el Conde a Allen, habiéndolo salvado del ataque de Lilith, cruzando su mirada con ella, sonriendo complacido.

-Conde… del Milenio… -Repite Allen, incrédulo.

(Continuará)

+-+-++-+-++-+

(Avance)

Batalla. Los Noés han intervenido para detener a los apóstoles, uniendo sus fuerzas a los exorcistas para despertar un nuevo poder; sin embargo, las intenciones del Conde todavía no son claras. Mientras, habiéndose reunido la inocencia, la materia oscura y la crisis, finalmente Lilith logra despertar completamente, trayendo al mundo la locura de la venganza mientras las puertas hacia el jardín prohibido finalmente aparecen en el mundo a costa de la sangre de una inocente, dando paso al inicio de la batalla final…

Próximo capítulo de Ojos de Inocencia

La unión de la luz y la oscuridad

¡Trae la salvación a las almas de los Akumas!

+-+-++-+-+--

(Pequeño teatro omake)

Está ChibiAllen temblando en una esquina, viene ChibiLavi y le toca el hombro, él vuelve a verlo asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Allen? Debemos hacer el omake…

-No puedo, tengo mucho miedo…

-¿De qué? –Pregunta el bookman jr.- ¿De Lilith? ¿Del Conde? ¿De tu maestro?

-No… de ellas… -Mira por la ventana y ve un grupo de chicas peleándose por entrar, entre ellas, Road y Loufa, con Lenalee furiosa tratando de hacerlas retroceder.

-¡¡Es mío, entienden!! ¡¡¡mío!!

Se cierran las cortinas y sale la cara de Lenalee enojada llevando a Allen con una correa, mientras éste llora con los ojos rasgados.

+-+-++-+-+-+

Fiu… bueno, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente porque estos capítulos son de los más violentos, pero así deben ser, ya que es la última batalla. Muchas gracias a kaede1811 por su dibujo de Stella y Kanda, el cual también ya pueden ver en mi profile; y a todos los que me preguntaban si me podían agregar al msn, si pueden, jejeje… ya hablé con algunos… saludos a todos. Por cierto, se me había olvidado agradecer a seisminutosrestantes y a Allena por comentar en el capítulo anterior, así que bienvenidos, jeje…

Ahora si, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	27. La unión de la luz y la oscuridad

Tema de apertura – Realize (Nami Tamaki) (GS-Op4)

Una explosión de plumas que brillan con inocencia

_Tadoritsuku_

El rostro semitransparente de Allen que se levanta hacia delante, sonriendo tranquilo

_basho saemo_

Lenalee con las manos juntas en el pecho cruzando a la izquierda, Kanda mirando sobre el hombro cruzando a la derecha

_wakaranai_

Lavi que flota hacia arriba, mirando esperanzado, Maus mirando hacia abajo, feliz

_Todoku to shinjite ima_

Stella que levanta la mirada con las manos sobre su pecho, sonríe

_Omoi o hashiraseruyo_

La toma se aleja de ella haciendo un círculo, ella de pie en medio de la oscuridad, sus alas brotan de su espalda

La escena se cubre de plumas, al despejarse, queda el logo de D. Gray-man

_Katachi_

Allen frente a una tumba en un cementerio de sueños

_kaeteyuku_

Stella en el mismo lugar, siendo acariciada en la mejilla por una Nameless sin máscara, su rostro no se ve

_kokoro mo_

Lenalee con rostro culpable, Sarubi de espaldas a ella, llorando, la sombra de Komui tras ellas

_kono machi mo_

Unas escaleras negras que se iluminan, mostrando a Helena con Cross y el Conde tomándola de cada mano, elegantes

_Dakedo kienai_

El resto de exorcistas de apoyo y los generales parados en el dirigible de la orden, comandados por Tiedoll

_negai ga aru_

Stella sobre una roca, extendiendo su mano hacia delante. Está rodeada por Allen y Kanda, junto a ellos están Lenalee, Lavi y Maus, todos serios.

_Chigau _

Allen empuñando su espada y entrando a modo balance

_yume o mite_

Stella sostiene su escudo y hace la misma transformación

_onaji sora nagameta_

Sus miradas se traslapan en una escena dividida, luego se ven de lejos, Allen con un pie adelante, levantando su espada, Stella cubriendo con el escudo por la derecha

_Ano hi chikatta _

La puerta prohibida custodiada por los apóstoles, todos preparados para pelear

"_makenaikoto"_

La puerta se abre y se ve a Lilith, mostrando su belleza perfecta y mirando estoica

_Zutto futari_

La imagen de Kanda con los brazos cruzados mirando disimuladamente a Stella, que se mueve a la derecha con una flor entre las manos

_kono te tsunagezuni_

Maus con cara sonrojada y molesta, dándole la espalda a Lavi, que se ve distraído mirando a otra chica

_Umaretekita imi o sagashiteta_

Una toma de Allen atrapando por la cintura a Lenalee, que parece caer del cielo hacia él, una toma de sus rostros, se miran felices el uno al otro

Corte rápido con Tykki mostrando una Tease en cada mano, luego Road lamiendo una paleta

_Tadoritsuku_

Lavi girando su martillo creciente entre sus manos, empuña su arma y queda de espaldas a Jasdevi, que muestra una estrella negra

_basho saemo wakaranai_

Kanda lanzando sus insectos del infierno, luego haciendo la nigento y el Sanshiki, unos ojos de gato aparecen gigantes tras él

_Todoku to shinjite ima_

Stella parada en medio de los ojos amarillos de Serena y los ojos rojos de Nameless, presionada

_Omoi o hashiraseruyo_

Las plumas de inocencia la rodean y da un giro, se queda con las manos juntas y las alas extendidas mirando a Allen, luego se da la vuelta y mira a Kanda

_Ayamachi mo_

Lavi y Maus saltando se unen y hacen la técnica de Tao, lanzando el torbellino de inocencia

_setsunasa mo_

Kanda extiende sus espadas de luz, de las cuales brotan alas de inocencia, volando luego de los bookman

_koeru toki_

Lenalee ilumina sus botas oscuras y hace un ataque de doble meteoro de acero

_Negai ga hikari_

Lilith abre los ojos y rodeada de insignias alquímicas rojas, expande su energía llena de relámpagos

_dakishimeru_

Allen y Stella empuñan sus armas y se lanzan al ataque contra ella, evaden unos golpes y Stella evita un rayo con su escudo

_Mirai o yobisamashite_

Allen aprovecha y lanza su espada contra Lilith, provocando una explosión de luz

En la escena final, Stella colgada de los brazos de Allen y Kanda, haciendo la V de la victoria hacia delante, sonriente. Lenalee, Lavi y Maus están a los lados, igualmente sonriendo, Allen ríe forzado mientras Kanda luce furioso.

27ª noche – **La unión de la luz y la oscuridad**

El conde está de pie en medio de Allen, Cross, Ondine y Lilith dentro del salón subterráneo de la isla, sobre el puente de cristal que lleva hasta la puerta plateada que resplandece al final de la construcción. El gran enemigo de los exorcistas acaba de salvar a Walker del doble impacto destructor de la enemiga, cuyos ojos por fin demuestran cierto nivel de sorpresa ante su intromisión.

-Conde…. Del milenio… -Repite Allen, sorprendido.

-Gordo… -Agrega Cross.

- Ese es… el Conde… -Lo reconoce Medici, reflejando su imagen en los pedazos de hielo de sus pupilas.

-Vine porque escuché que estabas haciendo mucho escándalo, mamá. –Saluda el recién llegado a la poderosa enemiga, que tuerce la cabeza y lo observa con curiosidad, reconociéndolo luego de unos instantes.

-Vaya, no pensé que uno de los hijos de la oscuridad fuera a tomar tanto protagonismo en este mundo…

-¿¡¡¡Mamá!!!? –Gritan Allen y Cross al mismo tiempo, con ojos blancos y dientes duros, sorprendidos. A Ondine le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Si, ella es mi madre. –Les explica volviendo su mirada hacia ellos, sin dejar de sonreír. El brillo de sus anteojos se transparenta dejando ver la mirada asesina que le dirige a su "progenitora".

-Y no solo la mía, sino la de todos los demonios de la antigüedad… aunque debo reconocer que ese cuerpo te sienta bastante bien.- Comenta observando el cuerpo de apariencia humana del Akuma nivel seis.

-Aún no es suficiente… -Responde ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta plateada que está tras ellos.-No es suficiente… -Repite dándole la espalda a todos y comenzando a caminar hacia ella. Cross logra reponerse del ataque recibido y rápidamente invoca su Judgement en modo de ataque masivo, lanzando un disparo de cañón en su contra, el cual rebota en la burbuja de energía roja que se forma a su alrededor al percibir el ataque, difuminándolo en un instante. Ella ni siquiera vuelve a mirarlo, solo sigue avanzando, ante el rechinar de dientes del general.

-Alto ahí, Lilith. –Interviene el Conde, dando un paso hacia delante. Ella se detiene y vuelve a verlo por encima del hombro.

-Este mundo le pertenece a la oscuridad; la época del Caos pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. –Explica mientras, blandiendo su espada negra, luce como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre ella.

-El caos… -Profiere ella, en tono familiar.- El caos es la verdadera naturaleza de este mundo… el equilibrio del bien y el mal no hace más que conducirlo a su propia destrucción… -Explica en voz lenta.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Ese es el trabajo del demonio, ¿verdad?

-¿Demonio? –Inquiere, confundida por el término.

-Si, madre del demonio. –Insiste el Conde. Allen siente su cuerpo temblar ante el choque de las energías de los dos titanes de la destrucción que tiene frente a él, mientras su ojo antiakuma se vuelve loco, mirando en todas direcciones sintiendo las almas torturadas que rodean las auras malignas.

-Esto no es posible… es una bestia… -Cae arrodillado y no puede evitar vomitar ante el horror y el pánico que de repente lo ha invadido al comenzar Lilith a expandir su poder, preparándose para la lucha con el milenario. Los dos generales no se quedan atrás y también elevan sus propias energías, dejando a Walker en medio del inminente choque.

-Vengan, si eso es lo que quieren. –Acepta finalmente la enemiga. El Conde da un paso adelante empuñando su arma, Ondine lanza una flecha y Cross una lluvia de balas, luego de lo cual una nueva explosión llena de luz el área de la pelea.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! –Grita Walker, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose por las manos, cegado por la intensa luz.

+-+-++-++-+-+-+

-Tú eres… Road… -La reconoce Lenalee. Ésta le da lamidas a una paleta mientras se interpone entre la exorcista y la apóstol, mirando con ojos calculadores a su oponente, cuya frustración es evidente al no haber podido matar a la chica Lee con su ataque de fuego.

-Vaya, creo que llegué en un buen momento, ¿verdad? –La mira por encima del hombro, sin dejar de probar su dulce.

-Así parece… pero… ¿por qué? –Pregunta confundida. Road junta un poco los párpados mientras sus conos de dulce forman una pared a su alrededor, apuntando sus filos hacia Sarubi, que se limita a gruñir.

-¿Por qué? Hmm… -Se lleva el dedo índice a la boca mientras cruza los brazos.- Hm… ¿por qué? –Se pregunta retóricamente. Sarubi ya no soporta la furia y el fuego a su alrededor se aviva más, rodeándola como si fuera una antorcha humana.

-¡¡¿Qué tratas de hacer, Noé?!! –Pregunta furiosa.- ¡¡Lenalee Lee es mi presa!! –Amenaza señalándola con el dedo, a lo que Road reacciona con su cara de sádica, atrapando su dedo con la mano, sorprendiéndola.

-Lenalee es MI PRESA. –Corrige Road, en tono grave. Lenalee, aún postrada sobre sus rodillas, las escucha con los ojos temblorosos, tratando de reponerse de las heridas quemadas causadas por su hermana menor.- Y no permitiré que nadie más que no sea Allen, le ponga un dedo encima… -Explica Kamelot. Sarubi vuelve a gruñir y apretando el puño de Road al cerrar su mano, invoca una llamarada explosiva que como un lanzallamas se expande desde su palma hacia el cuerpo de la Noé, como si fuese una aliento de dragón.

-¡¡¡Espiral de fuego!!!! –Invoca la enemiga, cubriendo a Road con el mar de llamas. Lenalee solo puede ver la cortina de fuego dentro de la cual se ve desaparecer la figura de la más vieja de los Noés.- Seré yo quien termine con la vida de mi hermana mayor… -Sentencia la pelirroja.

-Road… -Profiere la exorcista. Al disiparse el ataque, Sarubi aún sostiene a una carbonizada Road entre sus manos, reducida a huesos y piel quemada, por lo que sonríe triunfante. Lenalee aún está expectante, sin moverse. Una gota de sudor recorre el trayecto desde su frente hasta la punta de su barbilla, para luego concentrarse y caer sobre sus piernas dobladas, debido a la temperatura que emana de la enemiga.

-¿Eso era todo? Pensé que los Noés serían más duros que los exorcistas, pero creo que esperaba mucho… -Se burla la apóstol, soltándola y volviendo el rostro con desprecio, pero al hacerlo, la cadavérica mano de Road se reanima y se sujeta a su muñeca, levantando el cuello y mostrándole su rostro destruido y sonriente, espantándola.

-¡¡AAAAAHHH!! –Grita del susto. Los ojos de Road ruedan desde el interior de sus cuencas hasta devolverse a su posición original mientras los músculos, nervios y piel vuelven a su puesto, dejando a la apóstol horrorizada mientras contempla su súbita regeneración. Un momento después, Road ha quedado como nueva, más sonriente que nunca.

-No, no es todo. De hecho, apenas voy comenzando. –Agrega volviendo a sonreír. Sarubi arruga el seño y vuelve a incendiarse, mientras Lenalee por fin comienza a reincorporarse.

++-+-+-+-+-+-++-

-Noé… -Profiere Agatha, mirándolo con asco. Tykki levanta una ceja haciendo cara de sorpresa ante el gesto de repulsión, mientras Maus, atravesada por una pierna, lucha por sostenerse en pie, protegida por el recién llegado.

-Es el Noé del placer… -Lo reconoce la bookgirl.

-Oigan, me llamo Tykki, no Noé, ni Noé del placer. –Las corrige levantándose el sombrero y arreglando su cabellera hacia atrás con un movimiento de la mano. Luego vuelve a acomodarse el sombrero de copa y le muestra a su oponente una Tease gigante saliendo de su mano, mientras por un segundo pone su cara de asesino, transmitiendo su aura de violencia hacia ambas sacudiéndolas con terror.

-_Esta sensación… -_Piensa Maus, temblando al sentir el deseo de despedazar que de repente emana de Tykki.

-_Quiere matarme… su deseo de sangre es tan intenso que incluso yo, que he obtenido el poder de Lilith-sama, tiemblo de solo sentirlo… _-Analiza también Agatha, sin embargo, como reacción, su propia energía es expulsada de golpe, cubriéndola de un aura roja aún más intensa que la suya.- ¡¡¡¡Pero no me dejaré vencer por una existencia posterior al gran Caos!!!!!!

-Ve, Tease. –Su rostro regresa a la normalidad, no sin volver a mostrar por un último momento sus ojos de locura mientras lanza su ataque de mariposas del infierno. La apóstol contraataca lanzando una lluvia de vendas blancas, provocando una explosión que quema a los malignos insectos, atravesando la defensa de Tykki e intentando atravesarlos a ambos tan rápidamente que en un segundo divisa el abrigo del Noé siendo atravesado por sus vendajes filosos, sin embargo, el Lord Mikk ha dejado la prenda de lado, como señuelo, habiendo saltado con Maus entre los brazos, cubierto por la luz del sol que ha comenzado a eclipsarse, protegiéndolos de la vista de Agatha, que se limita a fruncir el seño. En el instante en el que están en el aire, el Noé aprovecha para mirar de cerca el cuerpo y rostro de la Bookgirl, que se queda sonrojada frente a su comportamiento.

-A pesar de ser una exorcista, eres una de las visiones más hermosas que he tenido en mi vida… -Le dice en tono caballeroso y profundo.

-_Este hombre… _-Piensa mientras sus ojos se quedan fijos en los de él, mientras la mano de éste se aproxima para acariciar su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla. La joven por un momento cae rendida ante sus encantos, dejando que su mano pase por su mejilla.

-Acabaremos con esa molestia y luego te mostraré el camino a las estrellas que hay a través de las praderas eternas de tus ojos…

-Tú… -Responde ella, con el rostro rodeado de burbujitas rosas de embelesamiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Contesta sonriendo mientras asume pose de galán.

-… ¿No deberías estar concentrándote en la pelea? Ella es muy fuerte, podría matarte. –Interrumpe alzando el dedo, en tono académico. Tykki se queda congelado mientras una gota le aparece detrás de la cabeza. La escena de ambos se convierte en caricatura blanca bañada con el tono morado de pesadez bajo los ojos del Noé.

-¿Are?

En ese momento son interrumpidos de nuevo por una nueva ola de ataques de los vendajes de Agatha, quien como un titiritero mueve los dedos hacia atrás y adelante para formar olas de ataque en forma de cuchillas que intentan partirlos. Tykki se vuelve a poner serio y sin soltar a la Bookgirl, logra dar saltos entre las vendas que lo atacan para evitar los golpes y contraatacar activando su manipulación de la creación con la mano izquierda, acomodándose a Maus en la mano derecha abrazándola por la cintura y lanzándose en picada hacia Agatha, intentando partirla con el ataque de su brazo, a lo que ella reacciona dando unos pasos hacia atrás y halando hacia ella los vendajes de su mano derecha, formando un escudo con ellos. Al aterrizar, Maus se suelta del brazo del Noé y rueda hacia un lado, lo que le permite a éste usar ambas manos, volviendo a enseñarle su sonrisa sádica.

-¡¡¡Ahora sí voy a matarte!!! –Celebra tirándosele encima, dándole golpes simultáneos con ambas manos llenas de materia oscura, obligando a la apóstol a condensar un escudo en cada brazo para detener los continuos impactos, retrocediendo.- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡ahora quién es la que no da el ancho?! ¡es divertido…! ¡¡tenía mucho tiempo sin divertirme de esta forma, apóstol!!!! ¡¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!!! –Se ríe casi descontrolado, logrando atravesar su defensa e intentado atravesarla, pero en el último momento ella logra reaccionar y usa sus vendas para alejarse nuevamente de su oponente, aterrizando atrás, jadeante.

-Este es… el poder del Noé del Placer… -Lo reconoce sin mucha admiración.- Sin duda es tan fuerte como lo había escuchado… pero… yo también lo soy. –Sonríe determinada.- No puedo permitir que exista una técnica más hermosa que la mía en este mundo… Lilith-sama… -Se prepara para el segundo asalto, poniéndose nuevamente en guardia. Maus también se ha puesto de pie y busca la forma de intervenir en la batalla, comenzando a extender su yoyo.

+-++-+-++-+-+-+-

Lavi está recuperando el aliento y el control de su cuerpo luego de haber recibido el doble control aplastante de las gemelas apóstoles. Los gemelos Noés acaban de salvarlo, y apuntándose mutuamente con sus armas, ahora hacen frente a las rubias pecosas. Los dos equipos de dos permanecen sin movimiento, como si de alguna forma estuvieran a la expectativa del rango de ataque de los otros, esperando.

-Son… los Noé gemelos…

-Eso somos. –Le responde Debbito, moviendo su ojo para mirarlo hacia atrás, sin mover su rostro.- Sabíamos que los exorcistas son demasiado blandos para un trabajo como este, así que nos dimos la oportunidad.

-¡Es mi oportunidad de golpear a una chica sin que nadie me regañe! –Celebra Jasdero.

-Grr…. ¡¡¡rayos!! ¡¡no tenemos tiempo de jugar con mocosos emos como ustedes!! Yo podría estar peleando contra Kanda-sama, pero no, estoy aquí, frente al chico con complejo de pirata y a este par… -Se queja la rubia de cabello largo, cruzando los brazos.

-Complejo… de pirata… -Repite Lavi, aludido.

-Onee-chan… -Trata de calmarla su hermana.

-¡¡Je!! ¡¡¿Y crees que a mí me hace gracia estar luchando contra un par de niñas ridículas como ustedes?! –Responde Debbito, señalándolas con el dedo mientras con la otra mano se hala el párpado hacia abajo, para enseñar la redondez de su ojo ocular.- ¡Se ven ridículas!

-¡¡Mírense a ustedes!!

-¿¡A quién estás mirando!?

-¡¡A ti, degenerado!! –Responde Kayla. A Ayla solo le aparece una gota en la cabeza mientras que Jasdero sigue la cabeza de Debbito a todos lados apuntándole con su arma.

-¡¡Bala azul, vamos ahora, Jasdero!!

-¡¡Si!! –Responde él, ambos lanzan su disparo de balas de hielo, pero las gemelas juntan las manos y con el poder de sus mentes combinadas crean un campo de distorsión que sublima la escarcha en un momento.

-¡Pudieron detenerlo de un solo golpe! –Observa Lavi, sorprendido. Las chicas, aún sujetas de las manos, parecen recargar su energía mutuamente mientras corren hacia ellos, aprovechando para dar una patada en la cara a Jasdero mientras la otra hace un golpe de tijera al cuello de Debbito, empujándolos hacia arriba. Lavi aprieta los dientes y en ese instante intenta aprovechar para asestar un golpe a sus cabezas, pero las gemelas reaccionan abriendo los ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo y mostrando las pupilas teñidas de rojo, invocando un campo de partículas similar al que protegía a Lenalee mientras estuvo poseída, rebotando a Lavi en un impulso vertical que lo manda a volar, pero logra reaccionar a tiempo para extender su martillo y usarlo para impulsarse hacia la tierra y amortiguar la fuerza de su propio impacto. Las gemelas separan las manos un segundo, pero luego vuelven a chocar las palmas y apretarlas con fuerza, juntando sus manos contrarias y haciendo un golpe de martillo, crean una bola de energía roja que vuela rápidamente hacia el exorcista, que apenas tiene tiempo para contraer su martillo y luego hacerlo crecer nuevamente para defenderse.- Rayos… -Profiere sintiendo que el poder va a despedazarlo, pero el ataque es detenido por las balas azul y roja de los gemelos, que congelan la energía y luego la hacen explotar, provocando la cara de malestar de sus oponentes.

-¡¡Ya les dijimos que no podemos permitir que un par de chicas ridículas como ustedes nos ganen a nosotros!! –Les recuerda Jasdero, cruzando los ojos. Debbito escupe hacia un lado y luego se acomoda el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza, preparando nuevamente su pistola.

-Debbito…

-Lo se, Jasdero. Hay que hacerlo de una vez por todas. –Acepta el gemelo jefe, un poco presionado.

-¿Hacerlo? –Inquiere Ayla, la hermana tranquila. De repente ambos se rodean de energía de materia oscura y comienzan a expedir neblina que cubre sus figuras por completo, así como todo el campo de batalla, mientras sus cuerpos se transforman en sombras con luz que pierden su figura. Lavi reconoce la secuencia y se pone más alerta aún.

-Estos sujetos… van a… -Identifica el movimiento; recordando la batalla que tuvieron contra ellos dentro del arca. De repente, las voces de los dos jóvenes Noés se escuchan al cantar la misma canción que en ese momento.

-"Había una vez una cuna y el sonido de un sonajero. El sonajero se dividió en dos casi en la misma neblina. Oh, solitaria cuna...espejismo del cementerio, déjanos renacer…" –Cantan ambos al unísono. Las gemelas se toman de la mano más fuerte que antes y se preparan para seguir combatiendo mientras el humo se disipa, luego de que un relámpago parta la cortina de niebla en dos. Al disiparse, la maligna figura de Jasdevi está frente a ellas, sonriente.

-Jasdevi ha venido a jugar. –Se presenta el Noé del vínculo. Lavi aprieta con fuerza el mango de su arma, expectante al siguiente movimiento de su impredecible aliado, sin embargo, las gemelas son las que lucen más asustadas, especialmente la de cabello corto.

-Ayla… tranquilízate. –Le dice la hermana mayor.

-Pero, Onee-chan, ese sujeto…

-Si… el es Jasdevi… -Lo reconoce mostrándole desafío en la mirada.- ¿¡Sabes una cosa, Noé!? Nuestros poderes como apóstoles vienen gracias a la Crisis que tiene el poder del Caos, y que fluye a nosotros gracias a Lilith-sama; pero lo interesante es, que las habilidades que tenemos son las versiones originales de las suyas. –Informa con autoridad.

-Versión… original… ¿¡acaso!? –Profiere Lavi, sorprendido.

-"La cuna y el sonajero que siempre fueron uno, luz y oscuridad, hijos de la nada que los vio nacer desde las entrañas de la existencia vacía… neblina de la verdad, muestra el verdadero reflejo de tu sierva…." –Cantan ambas a la vez, rodeándose de neblina roja, seguida de una luz en forma de torbellino, la cual parte la niebla en un instante, dejando frente a ellos a la forma fusionada de las dos gemelas, una mujer joven, de edad mayor que ambas, de cabello largo, con un mechón que cubre su ojo derecho, vestida con el uniforme rojo.

-… Akaila. –Se presenta con la misma actitud imponente que Jasdevi, que se ha quedado boquiabierto ante la aparición, reaccionando luego de varios momentos, apretando los dientes. Las miradas de las dos fusiones se calan en el otro, mezcladas de ironía y emoción.

-Ahora veremos…

-… ¡quienes son los mejores gemelos! –Se dicen el uno al otro volando a encontrarse. Jasdevi crea una estrella negra gigante de materia oscura y busca estrellarla sobre ella, que reacciona trazando una estrella de cinco puntas con ambas manos, golpeándolo en el estómago y sacándole el aire, pero él no detiene su ataque y estrella su materia oscura contra ella, provocando una explosión, de cual salen ambos inmediatamente a volar, intercambiándose golpes y patadas a través de todo el terreno de pelea. Lavi nota que el Noé está distrayendo con éxito a sus oponentes, así que se decide y sale corriendo a ayudar a su prometida.

-Espérame, Maus… -Masculla mientras corre con el martillo en la mano.

+-+-++-+-++-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

Estás leyendo el antepenúltimo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Gracias al poder de Lilith, la apóstol de la justicia ha evolucionado su sable hasta fusionarlo con ayuda del cristal rojo a su mano, convirtiéndolo en parte de su extremidad y manipulándolo a voluntad, extendiendo su tamaño y endureciéndolo cada vez que intenta cortar a Kanda, que tiene que defenderse con una Nigento a la vez, mientras evita los cortes de velocidad que continuamente trata de asestarle. Ambos chocan espadas nuevamente y ella aprovecha para intentar clavarle una estocada en el estómago, pero es repelida por el látigo de Lulubell, que se interpone entre ambos y la obliga a retroceder.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Noé.

-Lo se. Eres tú quien está ayudándome a mí, exorcista. –Lo corrige ella. Kanda activa nuevamente su ilusión Shanshiki y sale volando a máxima velocidad contra su oponente, intentando clavarle varios ataques simultáneos, que ella se ve obligada a repeler utilizando su propia arma como escudo giratorio, lo que la Noé aprovecha para transformarse en agua y atacarla en un chorro delgado y fino que se estrella contra su pecho, pero el aura de energía roja impide que pueda atravesarla, rebotándola hacia atrás; sin embargo, eso le da a Kanda la oportunidad para dar un paso más hacia delante y finalmente hacer un leve corte al uniforme de la enemiga, dejando ver un poco la piel de la clavícula entre el hombro y el cuello de esta, que reacciona con cara de furia.

-No permitiré que se interpongan en los planes de Liilth-sama… ¡¡el deseo de la verdadera evolución debe cumplirse!! –Les grita deseosa, impulsándose de nuevo hacia el frente y con nueva energía lanza un corte de espada que corta la superficie de la pierna de Kanda, salpicándose de su sangre en la cara. Kanda hace un pequeño giño de malestar.- Voy a matarlos… -Sonríe ella. Lulubell y Kanda se preparan para continuar su lucha.

++-+-++-+-++--++-+

La máscara de Nameless se ha fraccionado por la mitad, rompiéndose por el ojo izquierdo, dejando ver esa parte de su rostro a Stella y a Serena, cuyo ataque combinado logró detenerla en ese momento. Stella se queda helada al ver que las pupilas de la apóstol tienen el mismo color rosa que tienen las suyas con la inocencia desactivada.

-Esos ojos… -Profiere sorprendida. Serena entrecierra la mirada, como si estuviese al tanto de la verdadera relación.

-Vaya… si comparo la cara de Serena-san y la tuya, sin duda puedo adivinar que tú eres la única que no está al tanto de nuestro verdadero papel en esta obra, Stella-chan.

-¿Yo estoy al tanto? –Reta altanera la joven Noé.- Si puedes adivinarlo, quiere decir que tú también lo estás. –Adivina la rubia de piel gris. Stella se siente recorrida por un escalofrío mientras escucha la conversación de ambas, pero se siente más asustada y confundida aún por la familiaridad que siente hacia el ojo que Nameless está mostrándoles.

-¿Al tanto? Lo único que yo se es que debemos detener a Lilith a toda costa. –Explica Stella, determinada. Serena da un suspiro mientras que la apóstol dirige su mirada hacia ella, intimidándola nuevamente ante la vista de su ojo rosado.

-¿Detener a Lilith? ¿En verdad te sientes capaz de eso, Stella-_chin_? –Le dice con voz irónica. Las pupilas de Stella se contraen al máximo al escuchar el apelativo, incapaz de reaccionar. Su sorpresa es interrumpida por un puñetazo de energía roja que recibe directo en la mandíbula y que la manda rodando sobre la tierra a estrellarse contra un grupo de rocas. La enemiga se dispone a continuar la secuencia, pero una cápsula de materia oscura lanzada por Serena la desvía de su ataque, obligándola a esquivarlo. La Noé también luce dispuesta a luchar en su contra.

-Ya veo… así que no solo Stella, sino que tú también… pero pensé que tú conocías lo que va a pasar en este lugar.

-Lo se. –Responde con pesar, pero luego la mira, confiada. Por un segundo pasa por su mente la imagen de Road y Tykki acompañándola a lo largo de su viaje. - Es por eso que debo hacer lo posible para evitar que pase. –Ilumina ambas manos con bolas de energía negra, retando a la enmascarada, mientras Stella trata de reponerse del ataque recibido.- Este mundo dividido por la luz y la oscuridad, es más divertido que lo que ustedes plantean.

-¿Y por esa diversión estás haciendo esto?

-Por eso… -Mira de reojo a Stella, recordando su pelea contra ella y las visiones que tuvieron en ese momento.- Y porque tengo la seguridad de que la luz volverá a suceder a la noche una vez llegue el amanecer… y siempre lo hará.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que una Noé pudiera tener concepciones tan profundas sobre la realidad.

-Soy una persona muy nostálgica, eso es todo. –Dice levantando las manos, aparentando desinterés. Disimuladamente cruza su mirada con la de Stella, que de inmediato asiente y se lanza a atacar a la enmascarada, que apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, siendo impactada de frente por el ataque de la exorcista, pero cubriéndose nuevamente con la burbuja escudo de energía roja, concentrando toda su defensa en el ataque de ella, que la ataca invocando el martillo de acero de Lavi, tratando de empujarla.

-¡¡¡¿Acaso no entendiste tu lección?!!! ¡Tú no me puedes ganar, Stella!

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!! –Grita la exorcista al mismo tiempo que extiende sus alas de inocencia para ganar aún más poder de tracción. De repente la enemiga es sorprendida por el ataque de la Noé rubia, que ataca por su flanco desprotegido.

-¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¡¡¡No pueden escapar de su destino!!!! –Las regaña siendo golpeada por la cápsula negra de la Noé, cuya mirada muestra que va un paso más adelante que ellas.

-… Los mejores momentos del día son el ocaso y el crepúsculo, ¿no lo crees? –Le comenta Serena a Stella, llamando su atención.- Es como si en ese momento, el día y la noche se encontraran, como si fuesen amigos… -Termina mostrándole una sonrisa desde la mejilla derecha. Stella la escucha atenta y luego vuelve a empujar a Nameless, rompiendo su campo de fuerza y permitiendo que la Noé penetre su defensa, lanzando otro ataque de bolas de energía negra que le da directo en el rostro, partiéndole por completo la máscara, mandando a volar los pedazos que caen al piso luego de que sus pies se arrastren varios metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. La combinación de Noé y exorcista se queda expectante a la reacción de su oponente, cuyo largo cabello negro se ha desparramado sobre su descubierto rostro, por el cual solo se filtra el brillo de sus ojos rosados, mientras unas gotas de sangre se deslizan desde su boca hasta la punta de su barbilla, cayendo al piso.

-_Stella-chin… _-Recuerda una voz amable que la llamaba hace mucho tiempo, cuando sus manos apenas podían moverse buscando el cielo, encontrando frente a sus ojos una sonrisa amable.

-Madre… -La reconoce finalmente Stella. El rostro demasiado joven como para ser madre de Nameless, luce de piedra y sereno a la vez mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los de su hija, cuyas piernas flaquean de repente ante el súbito encuentro. La Noé de la nostalgia suspira como si esperase lo inevitable.

-Se acabaron los juegos, Stella. –Le dice con ojos fríos y determinados. La boca de Stella tiembla tratando de articular alguna palabra, mientras su compañera de lucha vuelve a iluminar sus manos con energía negra.

++-++-+-++-+-+

Allen está mirando hacia arriba dentro de la cámara subterránea, aún frente a la puerta sellada, la cual parece haberse quedado defendiendo, mientras en el aire se sigue llevando a cabo la pelea del Conde y los Generales en contra de Lilith.

-Debo hacer algo… pero… -Piensa Allen, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo y tratando de controlarse ante la descomunal presencia de almas podridas que vagan por todo el salón, captadas por su ojo antiakumas.

-Ayúdanos…

-¡¡ayúdanos, por favor….!!

-¡¡¡¡maldito intruso…!!! ¡¡¡tu alma será nuestra!!!! –Le gritan las voces que van y vienen en todas direcciones, simbolizadas en rostros de calavera roja y bestias deformes que se mueven por todo el recinto. El exorcista siente náuseas mientras intenta permanecer concentrado en la pelea.

-¡¡¡Toma esto!!!! –Ataca el Conde, intentando partirla con su espada negra, pero ella se defiende proyectando una insignia alquímica frente a él, utilizándola como escudo y devolviendo el ataque con un cañonazo de energía roja disparado desde el ojo de la insignia, empujando hacia atrás al milenario, que da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y, apoyando los pies sobre el techo del salón, empuña su arma con ambas manos y vuelve a insistir, esta vez estrellando su arma contra la mano derecha de su madre, que de inmediato transforma su miembro en una garra similar al viejo brazo de Allen, pero cubierta de espinas, que utiliza para envolver la espada negra.

-¡¡Gordo!! –Lo llama Cross, habiendo invocado la ballesta del pecado original.

-¡¡Entendido, yeyeyey!! –Se hace para atrás, transformando su espada de vuelta en Lero y utilizándolo para alejarse de ella.

-¡¡Flecha del pecado original!!! –Invoca el maestro de Allen, lanzando el impacto de la ballesta en contra de ella, pero ésta crea otra insignia mágica que detiene el ataque.

-¡No podrás detener el ataque de dos direcciones! –Dice la maestra de Stella, apareciendo en un salto de velocidad atrás de ella, con su flecha de sello invocada a su máxima capacidad.- ¡¡Toma esto!! –Ataca lanzando el flechazo, pero Lilith crea otra insignia mágica que detiene también su ataque, sorprendiéndola. Luego crea una más en el flanco que tiene frente al Conde, y de los tres lanza explosiones de energía roja en forma de rayos de energía gruesos y relampagueantes, que impactan a los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahh!!!!

-¡¡Grrrr!!!!

-¡¡¡Eeyeyeyeye!!! –Se quejan los tres combatientes, interponiendo sus máximos ataques entre ellos y los blasts de Lilith, que parece no hacer ningún esfuerzo, pero al ver que se resisten, hace un leve gesto de ira y aumenta su poder, provocando una explosión expansiva que derrota a sus tres oponentes, empujándolos contra las paredes y clavándolos en ellas, agrietando los muros con sus figuras. Sin embargo, en ese momento es sorprendida por Allen, que de un salto se movió desde su ubicación hasta quedar arriba de ella, con su espada de exorcismo activada y dispuesto a atravesarla.

-¡¡¡¡CROWN CLOWN!!!!!! –Grita mientras su arma se ilumina con inocencia.

-¡¡¡ALLEN!!!!! –Grita Cross, preocupado.

-¡¡¡WALKER-KUN!!! –Lo secunda Ondine. Allen empuña su arma con toda la palma de la mano y luego intenta clavarla en el cuello de Lilith hacia abajo, obligándola a darse vuelta e interponer su mano para detener el ataque, generando un choque de energías que se revierte hacia Allen en forma de onda de presión que estrella aire contra él a tal velocidad que parece que se hubiese estrellado contra una pared a máxima velocidad, haciéndolo escupir sangre y dejándolo sin aire.

-Gaaahhh… -Profiere el exorcista, lastimado.

-Usuario… de inocencia… -Transforma de nuevo su mano en garra roja y la mueve tan rápido como una serpiente que ataca a su presa para envolver con ella a Allen y estrellarlo contra el muro, procediendo a arrastrarlo contra él, restregándolo con toda la fuerza que el local le permite, haciendo un camino sobre el muro con su cuerpo, estrellándolo contra el piso. Luego lo suelta y regresa su mano a la normalidad, siendo interrumpida de nuevo por los ataques de los tres mayores, que le disparan con tal fuerza que por primera vez la sacan de balance, lo que hace que los mire con una ira más perceptible que la de antes.

-Oye, creo que la estamos enojando… -Observa Cross, sarcástico.

-¿No me digas? Siempre tuviste un sentido para lo obvio mucho menos desarrollado que los demás, Marian. –Se burla su compañera.

-Ustedes dos no han cambiado nada desde que eran niños. Recuerdo que siempre hacías que te golpeara por todas las estupideces que decías, Cross Marian. –Comenta el Conde, parado y flotando sobre su espada.

+-++-+-+-++--+-

-¡Achú! –Estornudan Lavi y Maus al mismo tiempo.

+-+--+-+-+-++-+

-Lilith… este poder… nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande con un solo ataque… -Comenta Allen mientras se esfuerza por ponerse de pie, apoyándose en su espada. Se da cuenta de que los dos generales y el Conde siguen su pelea contra Lilith, pero solo distingue las dos luces celestes y la negra que se estrellan contra la luz roja, revoloteando por todo el lugar.

+-+-++-+-++-+-+-

-Madre… -Repite Stella, sorprendida. Los ojos largos y levemente rasgados de la mujer de cabello negro que tiene frente a sus ojos evidencian su ascendencia oriental, sin embargo, mirada fría y vacía dista de la de una madre, lo cual, junto con su aparente juventud, la hacen parecer una persona diferente.

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta aquí siendo la misma chiquilla de siempre… -Comenta en tono despectivo. Stella trata de acercarse a ella, con el rostro lleno de confusión y nostalgia, pero la mirada fría de la mujer parece detener sus movimientos.

-Ahora ya es hora de conocer la verdad, Stella-chan. –Le informa Serena. Stella logra volver su rostro hacia ella, pero parece estar aún muy abstraída en su propia confusión como para entenderla con claridad.

-¿La… verdad? Pero… ¡¡espera un momento!! ¡¿por qué mi madre está aquí?! Se suponía que tú… -Recuerda a su hermana abrazándola frente a la tumba de sus padres.- ¡¡Tú estabas muerta…!!

-Estoy muerta. Para el mundo y para esta realidad manchada con el bien y el mal, lo estoy. Solo estoy viva para traer a este mundo el Caos de Lilith… -Explica bajando la mirada.

-Pero… ¡¡¡pero!!!! –Intenta gritar la exorcista, pero Nameless extiende su mano hacia ella para silenciarla.

-Ya basta, Stella. Es hora de que cumplas tu papel en esta obra. –Le dice mientras cierra el puño.

-… Papel… -Repite ella.- Pero mamá… ¡Lilith es una amenaza para todos! ¡Si no la detenemos, ella…!

-¡¡Ella restaurará el equilibrio del mundo!! Y es el deber de Serena, tuyo y mío, ayudar a ese propósito. –Le explica convencida. Sus palabras son como un rayo helado que pasa por sus oídos

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? –Pregunta aterrada. La enemiga sonríe confiada y sale corriendo hacia el interior de la construcción donde Allen y los demás se encuentran luchando con Lilith. Serena hace cara de pesar y sale volando tras ella. Ambas se envuelven en el resplandor de sus respectivas energías y desaparecen. Stella sale corriendo tras ellas, extendiendo sus alas y volando a toda velocidad.- ¡¡Espera... mamá!!! –Le grita desesperada; se envuelve en luz de inocencia y entra a la estructura.

+-+-+-++-+-+-++

-¡¡¡Vayan, colmillos dulces!!!! –Ordena Road, mientras sus dulces comienzan a moverse en todas direcciones en torno a Sarubi, que como una bailarina moderna mueve el cuerpo de todas formas posibles para evitar las embestidas de los puntiagudos artefactos, mirando a Road, que mueve las manos como si a través de ellas estuviera dirigiendo su ataque masivo en su contra. Se limpia la sangre de la boca con el puño cerrado e incendiando sus puños y piernas, logra destruir algunos de los dulces que la atacan, pero Road no se detiene invocando algunos más, los cuales comienzan a disparar rayos de materia oscura desde las puntas, (como los nodos del Alvatore y el Throne en G00) pero Sarubi invoca su propio escudo rojo a su alrededor y logra cubrirse de los impactos, deteniendo sus movimientos para concentrarse en su defensa.

-Rayos… -Se queja mientras los dulces se mueven como moscas rápidas, disparándole desde todas las direcciones en las que se mueven, mientras algunos de ellos intentan clavarse en la superficie de su barrera, rebotando.

-Creo que es tu turno, Lenalee. –La invita mostrándole una sonrisa de cómplice. Sarubi se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de su hermana de labios de la Noé, pero es distraída por dos dulces llenos de materia oscura que se clavan en su defensa de fuego, quedándose enterrados como cuñas, siendo repelidos con más lentitud que los otros. En ese momento, Lenalee viene volando con el otokaze desde atrás de Road, dando una vuelta en el aire para dirigirse hacia ella lanzando una patada.

-¡¡¡Te tengo!!! –Sentencia la exorcista.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¡Solo la inocencia no podrá penetrar mi defensa!! –Intenta disuadirla con voz mezclada de incredulidad y preocupación.

-Pero no solo es inocencia… -Corrige Road. Las pupilas de Sarubi se contraen al escuchar las palabras de Road y mirar los dulces que aún siguen clavados en su campo de fuerza, sobre los cuales Lenalee cae dando una patada giratoria con tanta fuerza que logra hacerlos atravesar la defensa, mezclando la Inocencia y la materia oscura con el impacto, disolviendo el escudo de fuego y contaminando el cuerpo de la apóstol con ambas sustancias al mismo tiempo que recibe de lleno la patada de torbellino de Lenalee, quien al propinársela se empuja a sí misma hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el piso. Su oponente queda de pie, sin aire después de recibir el golpe, sangrando por la boca y por las heridas causadas por los dulces de Road, mientras luz verde y negra parece emanar de sus cortadas.

-Esto… esto es… -Mira sus manos, mientras su fuego comienza a apagarse sin que pueda controlarlo. Su aura roja se hace visible, moviendo con ondas inestables.- No… Lilith-sama… ¡¡¡¡Lilith-sama!!!!! –Se le salen las lágrimas mientras siente como la inocencia y la materia oscura se filtran a través de su sangre por todas las arterias de su cuerpo.- ¡¡¡No me abandone, Lilith-sama!!! ¡¡¡No ahora que por fin había obtenido su poder…!!! Y yo… -Se recuerda a sí misma de niña mirando con celos a Lenalee, que se alejó de ella junto con las botas oscuras.- No quiero que me deje… ¡¡¡porque yo…!!! –Grita desesperada, elevando sus manos al cielo. Road sonríe malvadamente y vuelve a aparecer sus conos sobre ella. La apóstol contempla los instrumentos y cierra los ojos, mientras su venas verdes y negras resaltan sobre su piel, evaporando la energía roja de su cuerpo.- Si este es mi fin, es lo mejor… -Musita resignada.

-¡¡¡MUERE!!!! –Le ordena Road, dejándole ir los dulces afilados sobre su cuerpo. Un segundo después, la sangre brota hacia el aire de las heridas provocadas por ellos en la espalda de Lenalee, que se ha interpuesto entre el ataque de la Noé y el cuerpo derrotado de la apóstol, cuya mirada desorbitada se clava en los ojos amables de la exorcista.

-¿Estás… bien? Me alegro… -Le muestra una sonrisa, percatándose de que tiene tres conos clavados.

-Lenalee… -Profiere Road, sorprendida. Eleva su mano y desvanece el ataque, dejando sus heridas abiertas.

-¿Por qué…? ¿¡¡¡Por qué hiciste esto ahora!!? –Le reclama furiosa la pelirroja. Lenalee le acaricia el rostro mientras le dedica una mirada amable.

-Porque si es verdad que eres mi hermana… no quiero perderte… porque eres parte de mi mundo ahora… -Le explica respirando con dificultad. Los ojos de Sarubi tiemblan mientras deja escapar lágrimas torrencialmente, aún sin reaccionar claramente ante lo que sucede.

-Pero yo… te odiaba… ¡¡¡te odio!!!

-¿Si? Bueno… -Asiente con voz débil. En ese momento, el Time Record de Miranda rodea a la exorcista, cerrando sus heridas y devolviéndola a la normalidad, ante la sorpresa de ambas.

-¡¡Lenalee-chan!! La llama la castaña desde lejos, sosteniendo su reloj.

-¡Miranda! –Contesta Lenalee, sonriendo. Luego dirige su mirada hacia Sarubi, quien, arrodillada y totalmente exorcizada de la crisis, yace derrotada a sus pies.

-Lenalee… onee-chan…

-No perderé mi familia… eso nunca lo consentiré. –Le explica con determinación. Road escucha sus palabras, recordando a los Noés, su propia familia.

-La familia es lo más importante… -Musita tratando de comprender sus palabras.

-Pero… ¿estarás bien? –Le pregunta mirando los agujeros en la espalda de su uniforme. Lenalee se mira hacia atrás y le sonríe un poco.

-Estaremos bien. Gracias a la habilidad de Miranda. Ahora necesito que te escondas, por favor. –Enciende sus botas oscuras y comienza a flotar en el aire. Road también se eleva por su propia cuenta.

-Lenalee… -Repite la mencionada, confundida, pero obediente. Luego de eso, Lenalee sale volando con su otokaze hacia las escaleras donde Allen y Stella ya están luchando. Road desaparece mostrando una sonrisa.

-El verdadero juego comienza ahora…

+-++-+-+-++-+-++

-Maus… ¿¡donde rayos te metiste!? –Pregunta Lavi montado sobre su martillo, mirando en todas direcciones y buscando el lugar de la pelea de su prometida. Sin embargo, es interrumpido por la figura de Crowley, que es estrellado contra unas columnas en ruinas, luego de recibir el ataque de las cartas de Cyan. Entrecierra la mirada y furioso, sale volando a ayudar a su compañero.

+-++-+-+--+-+-+-+

La batalla con Lilith continúa, pero los dos generales lucen agotados, mientras el Conde, que luce su abrigo dañado, también se muestra irritado ante la descomunal fuerza de su enemiga, mirando la pelea desde una burbuja en el aire, dentro de la cual aparece Road, junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede, mi querida Road? –Le pregunta mirándola a su lado.- Llegas temprano.

-El asunto que tenía se resolvió más rápido de lo que esperaba. –Le informa mirando intrigada a Lilith.- El poder que se introdujo en los apóstoles está volviendo a ella mientras son derrotados. –Explica mientras ambos ven la niebla roja que forma un camino hacia el aura de la enemiga, que tiene dominados a Cross, a Ondine y a Allen, que aún intentan ponerse de pie.

-Eso quiere decir que el pastel terminará de hornearse justo a tiempo… -Refleja en sus anteojos la figura de Lilith, que vuela frente a ellos.

-Exorcistas… -Profiere la mencionada, lanzando otra onda expansiva que manda a volar a los tres.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! –Gritan mientras se estrellan de nuevo contra los escombros. En ese momento, vuela junto a Allen y le da un golpe en la mandíbula que lo eleva hasta el techo, donde busca rematarlo con un movimiento ligero de su dedo, tratando de atravesarlo con un rayo rojo, pero Lenalee pasa rápidamente junto a él y lo toma entre sus brazos, evitando que se explote.

-¡¡Lenalee!! –La reconoce Walker.

-Allen… -Responde ella, mirándolo aliviada.

-¡Lenalee! ¡No podemos permitir que llegue a esa puerta! –Le informa mostrándole la entrada plateada, pero ella nuevamente lanza otra onda expansiva que saca de balance a la exorcista y la manda a volar.

-¡¡¡AAHHH!!! –Gritan ambos, dando vueltas sin control. En ese momento, entran a la habitación la Noé, la apóstol y la exorcista, ante la sorpresa de los dos que ahora flotan en el aire.

-Stella… -Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, en la frente de Lilith se dibuja el símbolo de la luna nueva, lo que llama su atención y dirige su mirada hacia las tres recién llegadas. En la frente de Serena se dibuja el cuarto menguante, mientras en la de Nameless, el cuarto creciente, color rojo. De repente, en la de Stella aparece la imagen de la luna llena.

-Ahh… ¡¡¡¡agghhh!!!!! –Se queja Stella, sosteniéndose la frente y el ojo izquierdo, que de repente comienzan a dolerle.- ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?

-Por fin están aquí… las partes que Lilith desechó hace tanto tiempo… -Comenta el Conde, explicándole a Road. Allen y Lenalee logran escuchar las palabras, fijando su mirada en Stella, que luce aterrada y confundida.

-¿¡Qué dicen!? –Pregunta Stella, estupefacta.- Partes… de Lilith… -Repite sosteniéndose el ojo por el dolor.- Si es así… no puedo permitirlo… ¡¡¡¡no puedo!!!!! –Se inunda con inocencia y sale disparada invocando el otokaze en sus piernas mientras en su mano se dibuja la Mugen, intentando atravesar a Lilith, pero esta, al ver el símbolo de su frente, sonríe relamiéndose y vuela hacia ella.

-¡¡¡STELLA!!!!! –Grita Allen, escuchando el sonido del pecho de la exorcista siendo atravesado por la mano de Lilith.

-Stella…-chan… -Dice Lenalee, igualmente sorprendida. Serena desvía la mirada mientras Nameless entrecierra la suya, expectante.

-Tú… tú tienes… mis ojos de inocencia. –Le dice Lilith, fijando sus ojos vacíos en los ojos verde brillante de la exorcista, mientras su sangre sale de su cuerpo, cayendo como gotas en medio del aire, mientras mira asustada los ojos de la maligna entidad.

-¡¡¡¡¡STELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grita de nuevo Walker, sostenido por Lenalee.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

Las batallas entre los Noés, los exorcistas y los apóstoles terminan, con los primeros revelando el verdadero propósito de su intervención. Stella es asesinada por Lilith gracias a la intervención de Nameless, utilizando el sello de ésta y de Serena para unir el triángulo y despertar a su verdadera forma gracias al poder liberado por sus antiguos sirvientes; desatando la batalla final entre el demonio y los exorcistas a las puertas del jardín prohibido, con la tierra iluminada por la luz negra del caos. Helena despierta y se dirige al lugar de la batalla, habiendo recordado el motivo original de sus acciones, mientras la joven que cae en el sueño eterno se encuentra por última vez por su alter ego, quien le propone hacer un trato…

Próximo capítulo de ojos de inocencia

Stella

¡Lucha por la salvación de las almas de los akumas!

+-+-+--+-+-+-+

(Pequeño teatro omake)

Sale Chibi Allen vestido con su capa blanca, caminando junto con Lavi por una avenida. Chibi Rukia-chan sigue pegada a la espalda de Walker, despertando la curiosidad del Bookman Jr.

-Oye, Allen, esa chica aún sigue pegada a ti…

-Si, ya me acostumbré. –Se mira la espalda y la mira, aún tiene cara de zorrito. La escena cambia y sale Allen abriendo el refrigerador, donde bet-chan le pasa una bebida, luego vuelve a cerrarla, dejándola adentro.

Cambia de escena de nuevo y está haciendo ejercicio dándole vueltas a la Orden, perseguido por Arine-chan y por Majo16. Al correr pasan frente a Kanda, que es acechado desde los arbustos por Kaede1811, que lo mira comer soba. Junto a él está Lavi, dándose aire, siendo abanicado por uzumaki girl. Maus está mirándolos a lo lejos, celosa. Stella luce un poco sonrojada, tratando de parecer distraída.

-¡Escuchen, todas ustedes! ¡¡¡Allen es mío!!! ¿¡que no les quedó claro la última vez!? –Reclama Lenalee, asomándose enojada.

-Pero… yo estoy persiguiendo a Kanda… -Levanta la mano Kaede.

-Y yo a Lavi. –Secunda uzumakigirl.

Bet sigue adentro de la nevera, feliz de estar junto con la comida de Allen. En otra escena, Saulen tirado en el piso con el pie de Lenalee marcado en la cabeza, habiéndolo pateado antes de irse a celar a Allen. Stella está abanicándolo agachada junto a él.

-Au...

-Si lo se… -Lenalee fija su mirada en Rukia-chan, tomando una palanca separadora entre las manos. La cortina se cierra y sale Lenalee persiguiendo a Allen con la palanca entre las manos, que aún lleva prendida de su espalda a Rukiachan.

+-+-++-+-++-+

Phew… jejeje… bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el omake especial. Si quieres salir en uno, solo tienes que decirme. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, un poco largo por todo lo que debía llevar, pero creo que valió la pena, aunque yo mismo me he quedado preocupado por lo que va a suceder luego… en fin, creo que me alcanza para dos capítulos más, así que veremos. Trataré de tener listo el siguiente lo antes posible.

Ah, servicio social. Me dijeron que les dijera que ya salió el tomo 180 de D. Gray-man, así que léanlo, aunque igual, creo que ya lo saben. Seis minutos, si quieres recomendar un fic en específico, tú dime. En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	28. Stella

28ª noche – **Stella**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡STELLA!!!!!!!! –Se escucha el grito de de Allen al presenciar el instante en que Lilith atraviesa el torso de la exorcista justo en la base de las costillas, sacando su brazo por en medio de la espalda de ésta, en medio de una explosión de sangre. Stella demuestra en su mirada un parco terror que refleja en las pupilas que se clavan en la mirada de la invencible enemiga que la sostiene.

-Tú tienes… mis ojos de inocencia… -Repite Lilith, relamiéndose.- Es hora de que me los devuelvas. –Sentencia en tono siniestro, mientras el símbolo de la luna nueva de su frente se mueve y cambia de forma, abriéndose como si fuese un ojo y haciendo que los ojos de Stella resplandezcan con su inocencia. Serena y Nameless contemplan el espectáculo desde su ubicación en tierra, manchadas en su rostro y ropa por la sangre que la joven, que llueve sobre ellas.

-A… llen… -Profiere Stella, desviando su mirada hacia Walker, quien, sostenido por Lenalee, luce atónito de verla, igual que su compañera exorcista. Luego su mirada pasa de aterrada a tranquila, comenzando a cerrar los ojos mientras unas lágrimas pasan por ellos, humedeciéndolos.

-Regresarás a mí. –Ordena Lilith, acercando su mano al rostro de Stella, alargando las uñas de sus dedos, como si fueran delgadas y filosas cuchillas, mientras con la otra, comienza a hacer más grande la herida en su pecho.

- Aghh… -Profiere adolorida, incapaz de hacer nada más para defenderse.

-No… -Murmulla Allen.- No… -Comienza a tratar de zafarse de los brazos de Lenalee, que de repente se ve tratando de contener la sobrehumana fuerza de Allen con su inocencia activada.- Stella… -Repite pensando en el primer momento que la vieron, en aquella parada de tren, la vez en que despertando de su Holy Copycat los salvó, el momento en el que en las aguas termales, él la atrapó en el aire y ella le dio una bofetada, sonrojada, luego una última visión de ella, de pie frente a él, sonriéndole.-No lo permitiré… No… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡STELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡CROWN CLOWN!!!!! –Grita Allen, descontrolado, lanzándose al mismo tiempo que vuela hacia Lilith activando su transformación de balance, dejando atrás a Lenalee y desapareciendo de la vista de todos debido a la velocidad que toma, apareciendo en un segundo frente a la enemiga y propinándole un golpe con su brazo negro en modo edge, cortándola desde el cuello hasta el costado, rematándola con el golpe limpio en la cara de su mano blanca, provocando una onda que rompe la velocidad del sonido, rompiendo el brazo de Lilith, empujándola unos centímetros hacia atrás, separándola de Stella, que de inmediato es empujada a retroceder, todavía atravesada por el agujero dejado por el brazo de su oponente, quien segundos después recibe de lleno el impacto de la onda de velocidad generada por la garra de Allen, la cual como una bala la empuja a estrellarse contra el piso de la habitación, arrastrándola a través de ella por varios metros, rompiendo la tranquilidad del lago cristalino sobre el cual está el puente hacia la puerta plateada.

-Allen… -Repite Stella mientras siente su mirada desvanecerse, cayendo en el aire con su cuerpo rodeado de sangre.

-¡¡¡LENALEE, VE POR STELLA!!! –Le ordena volviendo su mirada hacia ella por un instante antes de que sus ojos capten de nuevo a Lilith, luego la detecta y de inmediato vuelve a desplazarse con la misma velocidad para embestirla de frente, de nuevo con el brazo edge, pero Lilith expande su burbuja de energía roja para impedir que él la atraviese, sin embargo el exorcista logra atravesar la barrera y propinarle otro ataque progresivo de explosiones de inocencia que la ataca dentro de su burbuja, explotando a su alrededor e impulsándola hacia arriba, destruyendo su escudo. Allen aprovecha y dando una vuelta de 360º sobre sí mismo, toma su muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha y transforma su brazo en su espada de exorcismo, la cual se rodea de niebla de inocencia que brilla intensamente, mientras su ojo Antiakuma identifica de nuevo a su enemigo, localizando una abertura en la defensa al haberla golpeado.- ¡¡¡¡TE TENGO!!!! –Grita el peliblanco envolviéndose en impulso de energía verde y dando un salto que le permite alcanzarla de nuevo, lanzándole un ataque con su espada, pero Lilith da una vuelta sobre sí misma y logra reaccionar a tiempo interponiendo entre ellos una espada roja muy similar a la suya, pero más delgada.- ¡¿Qué rayos?! –Profiere él al verse detenido, y súbitamente empatado en poder. La mirada de Lilith ahora se muestra furiosa, y toda esa ira está concentrada hacia el oponente que tiene frente a sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, Lenalee atrapó a Stella en el aire y acaba de aterrizar cerca de la puerta plateada, desde donde, sosteniendo a su amiga herida, fija su propia mirada en el empate de poderes que se ve a lo lejos. Sin embargo, en ese instante es atacada por el rayo rojo lanzando por Nameless, que luce determinada a completar el trabajo comenzado por su ama.

-Ma… má… -La reconoce Stella, pronunciando débilmente su nombre. Lenalee la abraza, manchándose de su sangre y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras con su mano intenta detener la hemorragia.

-¿Acaso una extraña como tú va a interponerse en la manera en la que una madre castiga a su hija desobediente? – Pregunta la apóstol, retadora.

-¿Hija? –Pregunta Lenalee, sorprendida.

-Así es, Lenalee Lee. Así que hazte a un lado de una vez. –Le dice mientras se aproxima poderosa hacia ella, iluminando sus manos con la energía roja que recibe directo desde Lilith.

-Mamá…. –Vuelve a repetir Stella, llorando mientras la mira aproximarse. Lenalee la mira y se conmueve, por lo que le dirige una mirada de desafío, a la cual ella responde con una burlona.

-Entonces las mataré a ambas… -Explica pragmática. Mientras, Allen y Lilith siguen chocando sus espadas, envueltos en su empuje de poderes.

-Un humano… no… eres más que eso… más fuerte que un demonio y más magnífico que un ángel… ¿qué eres tú? –Pregunta extrañada de ver su poderosa figura, mientras los relámpagos de energía liberados por ambas armas pasan destruyendo las paredes a su alrededor.

-No permitiré… ¡¡¡¡no permitiré que hagas sufrir a nadie!!!!! ¡¡¡¡INOCENCIA, CROWN CLOWN!!! –Vuelve a invocar, aumentando el poder de su arma y empujando hacia atrás a Lilith, que solo puede mirar con incredulidad cómo es empujada hacia atrás.- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡FLECHA DEL JUICIO FINAL!!!!

-¡¡¡¡APOCALIPSIS DE HIELO!!!! –Atacan Cross y Medici, liberando ambos los ataques de sus inocencias al máximo. Las dos flechas superpoderosas trazan senderos luminosos hasta ellos y se clavan ambas en el cuerpo de Lilith, permitiéndole a Allen empujarla con más fuerza, logrando repeler su ataque y prepararse para lanzar el suyo.

-¡¡¡¡CROWN CLOWN!!!!! –Vuelve a gritar al mismo tiempo que da otra vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras su espada se inunda de inocencia, lanzando un rayo de luz que corta el aire y la embiste de frente. Ella no hace ninguna expresión mientras recibe el ataque que genera un halo de luz que invade toda la habitación, en medio de cuyo resplandor cegador, su figura se desvanece, a lo que le sigue una explosión que pasa por todo el camino golpeado por el ataque. Toda el agua levantada por el impacto, se elevó en el aire y ahora comienza a llover sobre ellos.

-Le… ¿ganamos? –Pregunta Cross, retrocediendo su arma y mirando a su compañera, que aún sigue con el arco entre sus manos.

-¿Tú lo crees? –Le responde ella, volviendo a tensar su arma.- Yo no. Ese fue sin duda el ataque más poderoso que haya visto, y puede que la haya lastimado, pero dudo mucho que un demonio tan antiguo como el mundo muera por el ataque de humanos como nosotros. –Razona seria mientras sus pupilas se mueven en todas direcciones, buscando identificar la presencia enemiga.- Me parece que lo más importante ahora es sellar la entrada a esa cámara, sea lo que sea que ella busque en ese lugar.

-Tiene razón. –Contesta el pelirrojo mientras vuelve a quitar el seguro a su arma y corre junto con ella para alcanzar la entrada, donde Lenalee está a punto de ser atacada por Nameless, pero no puede responder por estar sosteniendo a Stella. Sin embargo, un rayo de energía oscura vuelve a interponerse entre ambas, permitiendo que Serena se materialice, retando a su homóloga apóstol. Desde la parte superior del recinto, envueltos en escudos protectores, el Conde y Road observan la lucha, habiéndose separado de ésta luego de la intromisión de Stella y las demás.

-Serena… -Musita Road, con cierta preocupación. El Conde se limita a mirarla mientras su rostro es reflejado por ambos lentes de sus anteojos.

-¿Vas a volver a interferir, Serena-san? Este es nuestro destino; tuyo, mío y de Stella. ¿No lo habías aceptado ya? –Le pregunta mientras, haciendo el cabello de su frente hacia atrás con la mano izquierda, le muestra el símbolo de la luna creciente que tiene grabado, comparándole con el menguante de la suya.

-Yo se cuál es nuestro destino… pero… -Recuerda de nuevo a Stella, enfrentándose valientemente a ella, toda llena de heridas e indefensa, pero dispuesta a continuar. Luego vuelve la mirada de vuelta hacia su espalda, donde ve a la debilitada exorcista mirarlas con ansiedad, protegida por Lenalee.- Ya lo sabes, soy una persona a la que le entra la nostalgia con facilidad.

-Yo no seguiría adelante si fuera tú. –La amenaza Cross, dejando oír luego el sonido de su pistola dando la vuelta al carrete de las balas. Allen llega volando, desactiva su modo balance cae al piso, luego corre pasando de largo a la apóstol y llega junto a Lenalee y Stella, cuya hemorragia no se detiene.

-¡¡Stella!! –Se arrodilla a su lado y pone su mano sobre las suyas, mirándola con preocupación.

-Allen… -Le dice Lenalee, con voz débil.

-A… llen… -Musita Stella, dirigiendo su mirada cada vez más perdida hacia él. Cross y Medici tienen rodeadas a Nameless y a Serena, forzándolas a levantar las manos y permanecer inmóviles, como si fuesen criminales atrapados. La mano de Lenalee permanece extendida sobre la herida, pero incapaz de ser contenida, la sangre brota por el piso, habiendo manchado ya la ropa de la joven Lee, y ahora las rodillas de Walker, cuya mano no se separa de las de ella.

-Todo estará bien… -Le repite con suavidad.- Pronto iremos al dirigible de la orden, allí seguramente habrá algo que nos ayude a curarte. –Le dice mientras con la otra mano, acaricia su cabello, tocando su mejilla con la yema de su pulgar, suavemente. Su afligida cara sigue encerrada en los ojos de Stella, cuya mirada de repente se dirige solo hacia él, como si nadie más estuviese en ese lugar, o incluso en el mundo.

-Allen…

-Stella… -Responde él, sujetando su mano con más fuerza, pero sus dedos, súbitamente fríos, no son capaces de devolver el apretón con la misma intensidad, lo que de inmediato percibe el exorcista. –Stella, quédate conmigo, Stella… -Insiste él, tocando de nuevo su mejilla, esta vez con toda la palma de su mano. Lenalee trata de ser más útil, pero en dichas circunstancias no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Stella esboza una sonrisa y levanta débilmente su mano hacia la cara de Allen, intentando tocarlo. Lenalee percibe el gesto y recuerda un momento similar entre el exorcista y ella, pero las circunstancias la obligan a guardar silencio ante lo que sus ojos perciben.

-Allen… está bien… todo está bien ahora…

-¡No, no lo está! Pero lo estará pronto, te llevaremos a la orden, y entonces…

-No… -Lo interrumpe con voz dulce.- Lo que importa ahora… es que tú… sigas adelante… -Sus palabras lo hacen recordar lo que Mana siempre le dijo.- Sigue adelante, Allen… a pesar de todo, tu siempre debes avanzar… y no detenerte… porque por esa razón es que yo… siempre… te amé…

-Stella… ¡¡seguiremos adelante!! ¡¡¡lo haremos juntos, caminaremos hacia el futuro, tú, Lenalee y yo, Lavi y los demás… todos podemos ir juntos, pero… ¡¡¡no te des por vencida, Stella!! –Ya no resiste y sus lágrimas corren gruesas cayendo desde sus ojos a través de sus mejillas, mojando el rostro de ella. Lenalee no puede evitar llorar de la misma forma, guardando sus gemidos de tristeza para sí misma.

-Allen, yo, te… amo… -Es lo último que profiere antes de de cerrar sus ojos por última vez, dejando de apretar su mano por completo, parando de respirar. Ondine baja la cabeza al percibir la falta de vida del cuerpo de la exorcista, mientras Cross, que aún sigue apuntando su arma hacia la Noé y la apóstol, da un pequeño suspiro. Nameless permanece estoica, mientras la Noé de la nostalgia luce consternada ante el suceso.

-Así que una leyenda puede no cumplirse después de todo. –Comenta el general pelirrojo.

-Stella… -Profiere la general Medici, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar de su cadáver. Los ojos de Nameless demuestran cierta emoción al ver la sangre de Stella correr escaleras abajo, avanzando lentamente hacia un círculo alquímico tallado en piedra en el piso, el cual está formado por lo que se ven como canales para que un líquido pueda correr entre ellos. Allen y Lenalee siguen llorando junto al cuerpo mientras el preciado líquido se aproxima cada vez más a bañar la estructura temida.

-Oye, Conde, ¿está bien que esto suceda de esta forma? –Le pregunta Road, inquieta.

-Si, tú no te preocupes por eso, Road. Hay veces en las que el final no es más que el principio, y yo en verdad estaba esperando este momento… -Comenta esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, contemplando el rostro sin vida de Stella, desde la distancia. Al mismo tiempo, Lilith, que estaba bajo los escombros, ha comenzando a levantarse mientras es rodeada por la energía roja que fluye de vuelta hacia ella desde otro apóstol derrotado por los Noés y los exorcistas que aún continúan batallando en el exterior.

+-+-++-++-+--+-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –Ataca Lavi lanzando un golpe de martillo en contra de Cyan, defendiendo a Crowley, que ya estaba a punto de sucumbir a los ataques de las filosas cartas, con varias clavadas por todo el cuerpo.- ¡¡¡Sello de cenizas, serpiente de fuego!!!!! –Activa lanzando su invocación de sello de fuego en contra del apóstol, quien se rodea de cartas y crea con ellas una suerte de ventilador que utiliza para repeler el fuego.

-¡¡¡No podrás conmigo, exorcista!!!!

-¡¡¡Yo creo que sí!!! –Contesta el vampiro, adelantándose a Lavi, que aún mantiene su ataque, pasando la defensa del enemigo y atravesándolo por el pecho con sus garras de sangre adiamantada, sacándolo de balance y deshaciendo su técnica de cartas, permitiendo que la serpiente de Lavi lo embista de frente, envolviéndolo completamente en llamas y quemándolo.

-¡¡¡¡GAAAHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡LILITH-SAMA!!!!!!! –Grita mientras muere devorado por el fuego. Crowley cae de espaldas al piso, agotado por el esfuerzo y respirando con dificultad. Lavi se aproxima corriendo y se inclina cerca de él para verificarlo..

-¡¡¡Kuro-chan!!!

-Que… no… me llames… así… chico… -Lo corrige su amigo, mirándolo con agotamiento, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Lavi le sonríe y le muestra el pulgar alzado.

-Tuve que matar a una persona… eso nunca es una buena sensación. –Comenta sin dejar de sonreír.- A pesar de que en esta situación, es lo único que nosotros podemos hacer.

-Lo se… pero si no lo hacemos nosotros, alguien más acabará manchándose las manos de sangre. –Se burla él, mirando sus propias manos, cubiertas del poder de su inocencia.

-¿Estarás bien, Kuro-chan?

-Si, lo estaré. Date prisa y ve a ayudar a Maus-san, Lavi. –Lo insta mientras lucha inútilmente por ponerse de pie.- Creo que tardaré un poco en levantarme, pero adelántate.

-Te estaré esperando, Kuro. –Se pone de pie y dándole una última mirada, sale corriendo, activa su inocencia de nuevo y se monta en el martillo para ir volando a buscar a su prometida.- Maus… ¿Dónde estás? –Se pregunta buscándola en todas direcciones.

+-++-++-+-++-+

-¡¡Sanshiki!! –Kanda activa su inocencia nivel tres y se mueve de un lado a otro, desapareciendo una y otra vez de la vista normal casi con la misma velocidad que lo hacen Allen y Stella en su transformación. La apóstol que lo enfrenta intenta darle con su espada látigo, pero no logra más que barrer tierra y levantar muros de polvo en todas direcciones. Al mismo tiempo, Lulubell también se ha transformado en una copia de Kanda e intenta atacarla con su Katana hacia atrás, siendo cortada por la mitad en el mismo instante por ella, pero ésta se transforma en agua y se esparce en el piso, evitando ser cortada por el ataque.

-¡¡¡Mugen!!!! –Grita el exorcista aprovechando la apertura provocada por el ataque de Lulubel y desplazándose a través de la defensa de Sururu, cuya longitud de su espada no le permite reaccionar a tiempo, permitiéndole al exorcista contraer su arma y luego liberar un corte vertical con sus dos espadas seguidas, cortándole el brazo y el costado con los ataques.

-¡¡¡Aghhh!!! –Se queja adolorida, pero no detiene su esfuerzo y logra contraer su látigo espada con toda su fuerza, aprovechando que ha recibido el ataque del exorcista para contraatacar clavándole la suya entre el hombro y el cuello, manchando de sangre todo el aire a su alrededor.

-Kggg… -Profiere Kanda, cerrando un ojo mientras siente el frío acero rojo hacer contacto con el hueso de su clavícula, pero sigue adelante y concentrando su inocencia en la mugen original, da una estocada de frente a ella, clavándosela de frente en el estómago. Lulubell aprovecha entonces y atraviesa a la apóstol dividiéndose en balas de agua, que traspasan el cuerpo de la enemiga como si fuesen alfileres, dejándola fuera de combate en un instante, al que le siguen los brotes de sangre por todas sus heridas.

-Lilith…-sama… papá… mamá… -Piensa en la familia que tuvo, y que dejó atrás por seguir la ambición de Helena y Lilith.- Perdónenme… -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, luego de lo cual, toda la energía roja que guardaba en su interior la abandona y vuela hacia el interior del edificio donde Allen y los demás se encuentran. Luego cae hacia delante, con el rostro hacia el piso. Su brazo, que se había fusionado con su espada, se libera de ella y vuelve a su forma natural; luego de lo cual toda ella se convierte en polvo y se esparce con el viento, dejando frente a ellos solo un uniforme vacío. La Noé recupera su forma humana y se reincorpora frente al exorcista, cuyas heridas comienzan a sanar gracias al tatuaje de su pecho.

-Llamó a sus padres… -Observa Kanda, contemplativo.

-Todos tenemos un motivo para vivir en este mundo. La gente suele pensar en ello cuando está a punto de dejarlo. –Comenta Lulubel. De repente se ve amenazada por la punta de la espada de Kanda, que rápidamente se coloca apuntando a su cuello.

-¿¡Y cuál tu motivo para estar aquí, Noé!? –Interroga severo. Sus heridas aún no han terminado de curarse, y el malestar se refleja en las muecas de su rostro.

-Así como todos tenemos un motivo, ese motivo implica que seguimos un camino determinado. Eso no cambiará aunque el mundo se ponga al revés, ¿no lo crees así? –Apunta irónica.- Mi amo es el único que llevará a este mundo a su verdadero destino; ustedes exorcistas solo están cumpliendo el papel que les corresponde según las circunstancias. –Termina de decir, luego de lo cual, Kanda reacciona tratando de cortarle el cuello, pero ella nuevamente se vuelve agua y evita ser asesinada por el filo de su espada, escurriéndose bajo sus pies y luego transformándose de nuevo en un buitre que extiende sus alas y vuela alejándose de él. Kanda intenta perseguirla, pero es frenado por el dolor de su hombro, del cual sigue brotando sangre.

-Rayos… como fue un ataque crítico, las heridas tardan más en sanar… -Se queja mientras se sostiene la parte afectada y comienza caminar, buscando seguir al resto de sus compañeros.

+-+-+-+-+-++-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-++--+-++--

Maus está observando la pelea entre Tykki y Agatha, en la cual el Noé ha dejado rienda suelta a sus instintos oscuros y ataca sin ninguna contemplación a su oponente, que luce cada vez más desesperada. Tanto, que la joven Bookgirl luce confundida sobre lo que debe hacer. Sostiene el yoyo entre sus manos y examina con ambos ojos las expresiones de los dos combatientes, examinando todos los detalles posibles.

-Ese Noé… si sigue adelante, de seguro va a despedazarla… -Piensa mientras Tykki da otro golpe con su brazo de manipulación de la creación contra el escudo de vendajes de la apóstol, ambos chocando con tanta fuerza que ambos son repelidos hacia atrás por la presión, llenándolos de heridas de rebote, pero el Noé está tan emocionado que no presta atención a la sangre y vuelve a abalanzarse sobre ella, que cada vez luce más desesperada.

-Va a matarme… es lo único que quiere hacer… asesinarme… asesinarme… -Repite aterrada mientras una vez más intenta evitar los ataques destructores de sus manos. Al verlo venir de frente, toma valor y con sus vendas forma una alabarda con la cual lo atraviesa de frente, haciéndola una perforación en el costado derecho, ante la sorpresa de todos.- ¡¡TE TENGO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!! –Le grita triunfante, mientras la sangre de él mancha su cara, casi tan descontrolada como la de él. Tykki se queda detenido al verse atravesado, mirándola con la misma incredulidad con la que mira a todo el que lo hiere.

-Tú… me heriste… -Le dice tratando de contener por última vez sus desorbitados ojos sedientos de sangre.

-Si… hasta aquí llegaste, maldito sádico… -Responde jadeante, con el cabello despeinado y manchada del rojo líquido por todos lados.

-¿Sabes? Esto es una lástima… yo quería divertirme contigo por mucho más tiempo… -Suspira con cierta decepción.

-¿Estás aceptando tu derrota?

-No… ¡¡¡TU ACABAS DE FIRMAR TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE!!!! –Exclama completamente irracional y emocionado. De su espalda salen los tentáculos artrópodos que de inmediato se clavan por todo el cuerpo de la apóstol, atravesándola y raspando las heridas provocadas con los dientes de las espaldas de las nuevas extremidades, inmovilizándola frente a él mientras éste se convierte a su forma de Noé liberada, aumentando de tamaño y extendiendo su sonrisa sádica de lado a lado.-¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!! –Le ordena despedazando su cuerpo con los tentáculos, sin darle tiempo a nada más que a intentar dar un último grito de dolor. Maus se queda espantada del violento espectáculo, observando al maligno ente jadeando de excitación por la sangre que huele desde todas direcciones.

-¿Tykki… -san…? –Le pregunta con timidez. Tykki rápidamente vuelve su rostro hacia ella, oliéndola y extendiendo su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-EX…OR…CIS…TA… -Logra articular, identificándola, habiendo caído a total merced de sus instintos de Noé. Maus comprende la situación y desenrolla su yoyo, activando su inocencia.

-_Lavi… _-Piensa mientras, aún adolorida por los cortes que le hizo Agatha, activa la insignia mágica de su arma y se prepara para luchar contra la bestia liberada.- Pensé que un caballero de tu nivel no permitiría que una dama lo viera en un estado tan desagradable como ese.

-EX… OR…CIST… TA… -Vuelve a repetir, más sonriente todavía, asustando a la hermosa pelirroja, pero se arma de valor y comienza su defensa al mismo tiempo que el Noé comienza a volar hacia ella.

-¡¡COMET COMPASS, COMETA DEL SUR, VOLCÁN ARDIENTE!! –Invoca rodeándose de un anillo de calor que forma una pared de lava que sale del suelo y se interpone entre ella y Tykki, pero él lanza un puñetazo con el poder de su materia oscura no restringida y logra difuminar el muro en un instante. La energía del golpe es tanta que la presión del aire provocada es suficiente para golpear a Maus con tanta fuerza que la manda a volar por el aire, estrellándola contra una pared de las ruinas cercanas.

-Lavi… -Repite otra vez, dejando salir algunas lágrimas por sus ojos. Tykki vuelve a aparecer frente a ella en un instante y llena sus manos con materia oscura, preparándose para atacarla. Ella abre los ojos y se prepara para recibir el impacto, pero Tykki es empujado por el martillo de Lavi, que lo manda a estrellarse contra unos pilares en el lado contrario del campo.

-¡¡¡MAUS!!! –Escucha el grito de él, llamándola, mientras su figura aparece de repente frente a sus ojos, poderoso. Su visión la deslumbra y emociona, al mismo tiempo que siente a la muerte alejarse de ella luego de haber estado a su lado por un instante.

-Lavi… -Es todo lo que alcanza a decir, emocionada de verlo.

-¿Estás bien, Maus? –Le pregunta mirándola de reojo, sin dejar de empuñar su martillo, preparado para la siguiente embestida de Tykki, quien ya está poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con más emoción.

-Estoy bien, Lavi…

-De acuerdo. –Asiente un poco aliviado, pero su cara de preocupación es evidente.- Aunque la verdad no quería tener que volver a enfrentarme a ese sujeto con esa apariencia… -Se queja mirándolo.- _Maus está mal herida, y ahora no está Allen para ayudarme en la pelea… puede que este sujeto sea demasiado para mí…_ -Piensa mientras corre hacia él, y éste vuela a su encuentro, estrellando el martillo y el puño, formando otra explosión de presión que suena como dos cometas chocando a máxima velocidad. El cabello de Maus es movido violentamente hacia atrás por la onda de viento producida por los ataques de ambos, sin embargo, es el bookman quien se lleva la peor parte; sus manos sangran por la fuerza aplicada para sostener el martillo ante la descomunal fuerza de su oponente.- ¡¡Rayos, se suponía que tú vendrías a ayudarnos!!!! –Se queja sosteniendo con más fuerza el arma y siguiendo con su ataque. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Tykki se detiene en seco y vuelve la mirada hacia el templo, elevándose en el aire para queda fuera del alcance de Lavi, dejando de atacarlo. En el otro extremo, Jadevi acaba de matar a las dos gemelas, lamiendo la sangre de sus dedos luego de haberlas atravesado, y también siente la misma sensación que Tykki. Los dos Noés se envuelven en energía y salen volando a reunirse con el Conde.

-Lavi… esto es… -Profiere Maus, infiriendo lo que sucede al ver la reacción de los Noés.

-Si. –Responde Lavi.- Puedo sentirlo… todos los apóstoles que estaban peleando han sido derrotados, sin embargo, hay una que aún sigue en pie, y puedo sentir su energía que viene desde adentro del templo.

-Quiere decir…. ¡¡quiere decir que lo que los Noés buscaban…!!

-… Es asesinar a todos los apóstoles, pero… ¿por qué?

-La energía… -Razona su novia.- A cada apóstol derrotado, la energía de que viene de Lilith en el interior del templo, aumenta enormemente… seguramente lo que ellos quieren es…

-¡Oh, no! –Se da cuenta el pelirrojo.- ¡Vamos ahora, Maus!

-¡Si! –Responde diligente. Él la toma por la cintura y activa su inocencia creciente, extendiendo su martillo para salir volando en dirección al templo a reunirse con los demás actores del evento.

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-

-_Stella… Stella…_ -En medio de la oscuridad, una voz fina y dulce pronuncia su nombre. De repente logra distinguirse la figura de Stella, quien, vestida con un vestido blanco, descalza, va cayendo, cada vez más profundo en un océano negro.

-_Quien… ¿quién me llama? ¿Stella?¿esa soy yo? _–Pregunta mientras la oscuridad que la rodea parece palpitar, mostrándole imágenes de su corazón a cada latir. Ella de niña con su madre y su hermana, Kanda y ella de chicos, ella haciendo flexiones colgada de un árbol boca arriba, bajo la supervisión de Ondine, su encuentro con Allen y Lenalee, otra imagen de Lavi y los demás en la orden, ella siendo abrazada por Maus, como amigas, luego una imagen más de Allen, y otra de los Noés de sus interiores. Esta última hace que ella abra los ojos, sorprendida.

-_Stella… _-Vuelve a llamarla la voz con eco, que parece venir de todas direcciones.

-_Yo soy Stella… es verdad… -_Parece darse cuenta de algo.- _En este momento, yo soy Stella… _-Abre los ojos y se incorpora. A su alrededor la oscuridad se desvanece y ahora está ella de pie en medio de una habitación blanca, cuya extensión parece infinita.

-¿Eres Stella? –Le pregunta su Noé, apareciendo frente a ella.

-… Lo soy. –Responde determinada.

-Pero… Stella acaba de morir, fue asesinada por Lilith. –La corrige su grisácea interlocutora. El rostro de Stella luce impasible, pero mueve sus labios y hace una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Sin embargo, aún aquí, el ego llamado Stella Jaques, sigue existiendo más allá de ti. Yo existo… y tú existes gracias a mí. –Le explica mientras se sube el tirante del vestido que lleva puesto, que se había deslizado por su hombro.

-Estás más allá de eso, Stella. –Vuelve a corregir ella.- Es posible que tengas razón, sin embargo, la que está en juego ahora no es nuestra existencia, sino la de aquella que osó interferir en el destino que tenemos.

-Lilith…

-Si. Lilith, que intervino en tu destino al darte los ojos de inocencia.

-Ojos… ¿de inocencia? –Pregunta sorprendida.- Mi inocencia como exorcista… es… -Trata de inferir, pero no comprende las palabras de la Noé. De repente, el salón blanco se vuelve del color del universo, rodeado de estrellas. Una Luna gigante está al fondo, cambiando de fase con cada latir de su corazón.

-Lilith fue la primera humana creada por Dios, pero se reveló contra él y se despojó de su divinidad inherente a su semejanza con él, convirtiéndose en demonio del caos antes de que la batalla de la luz y la oscuridad, producto de que el hombre mordiera el fruto prohibido, se desatara.

-Divinidad….

-Así, Lilith fue dividida en las manos del pecado… -Visualizan una imagen de Nameless.- las memorias del pasado.- Ven ahora a Serena.- El alma caótica.- Ven a Lilith, en la forma que usó para matar a Stella.- Y los ojos de inocencia… las ventanas al alma verdadera , al secreto de la vida… –Infiere dando un suspiro profundo.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿quiere decir que Lilith también podía usar inocencia?

-Ahora es el demonio más poderoso de la antigüedad, sin embargo, antes, dentro de su cuerpo, la inocencia, materia oscura, la crisis y la verdad habitaban en balance eterno, pero ese es el precio que pagas al revelarte ante tu creador….

Stella guarda silencio mientras escucha el discurso dado por la onceava, que parece dispuesta a contarle todo lo que debe saber.

-… Tus ojos de inocencia, Stella… nuestros ojos de inocencia… -Corrige ligeramente irónica.- Son las herramientas que Lilith nos dio para que recolectáramos el poder de la inocencia en su nombre… tu inocencia es ahora tan fuerte como la suma de todas las que has copiado, y es por eso que ahora ella finalmente los quiere de vuelta. Si Lilith logra reunir todas sus partes, será capaz de abrir la puerta del Edén, y entonces nadie podrá detenerla.

-¡¡Quiere decir…!! ¿Quiere decir que todo este tiempo no he hecho más que seguir el plan de Lilith?

-En parte… pero el destino… bueno, nadie contaba con que tú serias quien eres realmente. Incluso mi yo latente en tu interior se sintió sobresaltado cuando aquel día, cuando enfrentaste a las memorias del pasado, tus alas brotaron de tu espalda… esas alas que no tienen nada que ver ni conmigo ni con Lilith… ese es un poder que está mas allá del entendimiento que tienes ahora, y el que dará control sobre la inocencia que el destino ha elegido que tengas, Stella.

-¡Debo volver! –Le urge apresurada.- Si eso es verdad, debo usar mi inocencia para detener a Lilith… Allen y yo somos los únicos capaces de hacerlo. –Da un paso hacia delante. Al hacerlo, algunas ondas salen de su pie y se expanden circulares, como si pusiera un pie sobre el agua. La Noé sigue viendo hacia arriba, pensativa.

-Compartimos un cuerpo interesante, Stella. Yo puedo hacerte volver, sin embargo, al hacerlo, tendrás que aceptar que una parte tuya la conformo yo, con todo lo que eso significa.

-Lo que eso… significa…

-Yo amé a alguien hace mucho tiempo… lo amé con tanta fuerza… con tanta intensidad que todas las criaturas de la creación llegaron a sentir celos de nosotros… -Recuerda con añoranza.- Y ese amor aún vive en mí… vive en ti… y vive en él… -Señala hacia atrás de ella, donde ambas ven la figura de Allen, que esta sosteniendo el cuerpo muerto de Stella, llorando sobre él.

-Yo siento ese mismo amor…. –Responde seria.- Y es en nombre de ese sentimiento, que lo que más me interesa en este mundo, es su felicidad.

-Stella. –Prosigue en tono más serio.- Tu destino es cumplir el destino de mi amor, y eso nunca debes olvidarlo. Libera tu poder… libera mí poder al máximo, y entonces juntas construyamos el futuro que fue cortado hace más de diez mil años… -Le acaricia el rostro y acerca su cara hacia ella, casi haciéndole sentir su aliente en su boca, dándole un beso en la mejilla. A Stella le brotan un par de majestuosas alas blancas, no hechas de inocencia, sino como de ángel.

-Que mi poder sea uno con el tuyo, que mi voluntad te proteja y te guié, mi Stella… y que puedas despertar a tu verdadero yo, más allá de mí, de Lilith, y de tu yo como Stella… -Le dice mientras las alas de Stella abanican y comienzan a elevarla para alejarse de ella.

-No, espera, tango más cosas que preguntarte, yo…

-Hasta pronto, ángel imitador haz tuyos tus ojos de inocencia, y mira la verdad a través de ellos. –Le dice mientras sus dedos se tocan por última vez, desapareciendo de su vista. La oscuridad comienza a llenarse de luces blancas mientras Stella parece moverse a gran velocidad hacia arriba, sorprendida por lo que ve a su alrededor y activando al mismo tiempo la inocencia de sus ojos…

+-+-++-+-+-+-+

La mujer que estuvo detrás del plan desde el principio, camina a pasos torpes, dejando un rastro de sangre atrás de ella, mientras lucha por acercarse al lugar donde la acción está sucediendo.

-Espérame… pronto estaré contigo, hijo….

+-+-++--+-+-+-+-

-Ustedes… no impedirán… que cumpla mi destino. –Les dice Lilith, de pie, amenazando nuevamente a Allen, Lenalee y los generales, que están entre ella y la puerta plateada.

-Lilith-sama… yo haré que cumpla su destino. –Dice Nameless, sacando una punta filosa de la manga de su camisa y suicidándose enterrándose la herramienta en la garganta, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡¡¿Qué está haciendo?!! –Pregunta Cross, sorprendido. Ella le dedica una última sonrisa y luego cae sin vida a sus pies. La energía roja que la rodeaba, fluye de ella hacia el cuerpo de Lilith, que súbitamente se fortalece aún más. Para ese momento, la sangre que brotó del cuerpo de Stella, ya ha llenado todos los canales del grabado del piso, formando la insignia mágica de Lilith en el color rojo carmesí.

-Parece que finalmente ha llegado el momento… -Celebra el Conde. A su alrededor aparecen Lulubel, Jasdevi y Tykki, ubicándose al lado de Road.

-Disfrutaremos de un espectáculo interesante. –Dice la Noé, mirando interesada. Mientras tanto, Lilith, se ha comenzado a rodear de energía carmesí intensa, y de su espalda brotan un par de alas rojas sangrientas, mientras sus pupilas se dilatan y su cuerpo se hace más pequeño, pasando de verse como una mujer adulta a tener la apariencia de una adolescente. El número seis de su espalda cambia y se forma el siete en su lugar, mientras un tornado de poder rojo caótico la envuelve, abriendo una fisura bajo los pies de todos, dejando ver debajo de ellos un abismo profundo de cuerpos clamando adoloridos, extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba buscando la salvación.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? –Profiere Cross, sorprendido.

-Así que este es el infierno… el infierno de Lilith… -Agrega Medici.

-¡¡¡Sello del Tao!!!!! –Intevienen Lavi y Maus, entrando a la escena invocando su técnica más poderosa. El torbellino de luz embiste de frente a la enemiga, pero ella solo levanta una mano y lo redirige hacia ellos, potenciado diez veces mayor.

-¡¡¡Lavi!!!! –Grita Maus, adelantándose y activando su yoyo.- ¡¡COMET COMPASS, COMETA DEL ESTE, DEFENSA PERFECTA!!! –Activa su escudo, pero es destruido en un instante, dejando que el ataque los embista de frente, llevándose también a Lavi, atacándolos con miles de ondas de distorsión, llenándolos de heridas en todo el cuerpo mientras los envuelve en el tornado.

-El tiempo y el espacio no son nada para mí… y tampoco para ustedes…. –Sentencia con odio mientras los dos bookman son envueltos por su poder y luego estrellados contra las escaleras de entrada. Al disiparse el humo, Lavi tiene la apariencia de un niño de seis años y Maus la de una niña de tres, ambos mal heridos.

-Ma… Maus… -Profiere el bookman, con voz de chico. Se sorprende al ver su aspecto y el de su prometida.

-Ra… rabi… -Musita ella, golpeada, quedando inconsciente.

-Lilith es capaz de manipular el tiempo y el espacio a su voluntad… ese es el poder que le dan las manos del pecado… -Explica Serena.

-¡¡¡¡SANSHIKI, NIGENTO!!!!! –Interviene Kanda en medio de un halo de luz, tratando de penetrarla, pero de repente desaparece frente a ella y vuelve a salir justo frente a Allen, dirigiendo su ataque hacia él.- ¿¡Qué!?

-¡¡¡Time Record!!!! –Lo detiene Miranda, que viene llegando, deteniendo el ataque del exorcista justo a punto de atravesar a Walker, que permanece con la mirada baja, abrazando el cuerpo de Stella. Kanda se sorprende y llena de furia al ver el cadáver de la exorcista.

-Stella…

Luego, Allen se pone de pie y transforma su brazo en espada, activando su modo Crown Clown y preparándose para activar el modo balance.

-Déjenmela a mi… es la única manera de lograr hacerle algo… si no la detenemos aquí, entonces… -Dice Allen, serio.- Protejan a Lavi y al resto de los heridos, maestro, general Medici. –Les pide resignado.- ¡¡CROWN CLOWN, BALANCE!! –Activa su poder y sale volando al encuentro de Lilith, estrellando su espada contra ella, que vuelve a sacar su espada roja y la usa para defenderse de su ataque. Sin embargo, en ese instante, de la grieta infernal que se ha abierto bajo sus pies, sale una torre hecha de cuerpos humanos y bestias que con desesperación sujeta las piernas de Allen, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y dándole espacio a Lilith para contraatacar, lanzando un corte de su espada roja. Sin embargo, un rayo de luz se interpone entre ellos y detiene el corte con su escudo de reflejo. Stella ha volado desde su lugar de muerte hasta ese punto, defendiendo a Allen, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Tú… -Profiere Allen. Lenalee, Kanda, Medici, Cross y Serena hacen expresiones similares.

-Estoy aquí, Allen… -Le dice con dulzura.- Lilith, no podemos permitir que nuestro mundo se suma en el caos… ¡¡en el nombre de la luz y la oscuridad, nosotros vamos a detenerte!!!! ¡¡¡¡BALANCE!!!!! –Stella activa su transformación y le da un golpe, empujándola hacia atrás, luego retrocede y se ubica junto Allen, ambos volando en el aire.

-Stella… ¡¡¡Stella!!! –La recibe Allen, alegre. Lenalee lo observa, también sonriendo desde donde se encuentra. Sin embargo, Lilith, se vuelve a incorporar y sonriendo poderosa, expulsa de golpe todo su poder, creando una explosión de fuerza que cubre a todos en ella, destruyendo toda la isla en medio de una bola de luz de crecimiento exponencial.

-¡¡¡Cuidado!!!!! –Es lo último que grita Allen antes de ser cegado por la intensa luz. Desde la lejanía, solo logra apreciarse la bola de luz roja que brilla intensa desde ese punto de la tierra, seguida por un profundo silencio.

-_No me rendiré… nunca…_ -Logran escucharse los pensamientos de Stella, rodeados de la nada.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+

(Avance)

Futuro. Lilith finalmente libera su máximo poder, y manipulando el tiempo y el espacio, amenaza con destruir el balance de la realidad. Los exorcistas son derrotados, los Noés son derrotados, pero Allen da un grito de esperanza que recuerda aquello que deben defender, y él y Stella claman por el milagro concedido a aquellos que tienen fe. La esperanza de todos se une en una sola esperando el mañana que debe venir, el amor que está floreciendo y las vidas que nacerán en el futuro. Soledad, amor, vida, esperanza… aquello que significa la vida y que permitirá que la puerta de la verdad se abra.

Último capítulo de Ojos de Inocencia

Ojos de inocencia

¡¡Trae la salvación de las almas de los akumas!!

+-+-+-++-++-+-

(Teatro omake)

Estudio de televisión Saulen TV

Y con ustedes, el show de Laura Uzumaki en America! (o de America? De Iberoamérica, para incluir a las señoritas españolas, jejeje)

(El público aplaudiendo, y uzumaki girl con una de esas tarjetas de comentarios en la mano, saludando al público. Lavi y Maus están sentados en dos sillas, mientras que en las otras dos están Allen, que sigue con Rukia-chan25 aún trepada sobre su espalda, con Lenalee sentada junto a él, hirviendo de celos.

-Y dinos, Lavi, ¿por qué dices que Maus es posesiva?

-Porque lo es, señorita Lau- digo, señorita Uzumaki. –Responde Lavi.

-¡¡Es que él siempre está viendo a otras mujeres, y a mí no me gusta esto!!

-Ah… ¿en serio? –Pregunta la anfitriona, dándose aire y haciéndole un parpadeo al bookman, que le levanta la ceja, interesado.

-¡Tenemos pregunta del público! –Dice Bet desde la cabina. Kaede, (la señorita del micrófono), le pone el micrófono a Samy, que se levanta con timidez.

-Yo creo que ustedes deberían arreglar sus problemas y ser felices, ya que después de todo, están prometidos para casarse.

-¡¡Si, es verdad!! –Hace escándalo el público.

-Es cierto. Yo no me porto bien contigo a veces, pero de verdad te amo…

-Oh, Lavi… -Dice sonrojada ella.

-Entonces, es hora de que hagan las pases y se den un beso de amor, ¿no es así? –Le dice la anfitriona al público, animándolos a apoyar.

-¡Beso, beso, beso! –Se ven gritando desde las gradas a Raymar, Arine, Darky y Shivi.

-Bueno, ya que el público insiste… -Dice Lavi, mirando hacia la cámara, tomando a la mujer junto a él y dándole un beso. Maus se queda helada al darse cuenta de que no la está besando a ella, sino a la anfitriona.

-Oh no… -Dice Saulen desde la cabina de control.- ¡Majo, envía ya a los de seguridad!

-¡Si! –Responde la controladora desde su asiento.

-¡¡Maldito, infiel, degenerado, siempre supe que me eras infiel, pero no pensé que incluso con la señorita que maneja el programa!! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!!? ¡Eres un enfermo!! –Levanta una silla e intenta golpearlo, pero Kaede viene corriendo y la detiene, luego la sigue el equipo de seguridad y ayudan a sacarla del estudio. Uzumaki girl ha quedado desmayada, Rukia aún sigue prendida a Allen, cuyo turno de ser entrevistado aún no ha llegado, con Lenalee roja de furia.

-¡Hasta aquí la transmisión de hoy! En el siguiente, ¿cómo harías tu, si tu novio tiene a una admiradora pegada a su espalda, y a otra viviendo en su refrigerador? ¡no se lo pierdan! –Se asoma Saulen, mientras al fondo todos siguen golpeándose.

-++-+-++--+-+-+

Uff… y listo, por fin terminé este cap, jeje… espero que les haya gustado, y también el omake. Ahora sí, solo un capítulo más y se termina, pero luego comienza la otra sorpresa, que creo que a todos les va a gustar. Bienvenida Samy, que llegas al final, pero aún a tiempo, jeje… muchas gracias por todo, no olvides dejar tu comentario.

Por cierto, mi hermana menor ha comenzado a subir una historia llamada "D. Gray-man: El enviado", me gustaría recomendárselas, aprovechando que seis minutos me dijo que les recomendara otros fics, jeje… así que léanlo, que se ve interesante. Bueno, ahora si, no olvides dejar tu comentario y hasta pronto.

PD: Solo me puedo conectar al msn en la noche ya que he comenzado como ayudante en el departamento de investigación de la Universidad de la que me gradué, pero espero poder conversar alguna vez. Aunque creo que con las que tendré más problemas es con Rukia y Kaede, ya que cuando yo llego son como las 12 de la noche en su país, jeje… no pierdo la esperanza… tal vez sábado o domingo…

Bueno, ahora si, hasta luego.


	29. Ojos de inocencia

Ojos de inocencia – Capítulo final

Créditos

D. Gray-man es una creación de Hoshino Katsura. El que escribe, la que dibuja y los que los leen este fic no son más que sus fans.

Producción, Dirección, edición, y todo lo demás que termina en –ón y está relacionado

_Saulen_

Guión y argumento

_Saulen_

Idea original

_Sakura Zala_

Diseño gráfico

_Emotion-9 (Bet-chan!)_

La chica del carrito de refrescos, que no se desprende la espalda de Allen

_Rukiachan25_

Presentadora del Talkshow-omake

_Uzumaki girl_

La chica que sostiene la cosita que dice "acción"/asistente administrativa

_Majo16_

Relaciones públicas

_Arine-chan_

Acrobacias/doble para escenas peligrosas románticas de la Srita. Jaques

_Kaede1811_

Iluminación

_Shivi_

Agradecimientos especiales

_Seis minutos restantes (¿Qué es lo que pasa luego de los seis minutos?)_

_Dircray_

_Anko Mitarashi_

_RAYMAR_

_Samy_

_Darky OwO_

_Rinalosa_

_Minamidani_

_Ichi-Ichi_

_Aidmoon_

… _y algún otro que se me haya olvidado_

Y a todos los lectores que no han comentado, pero que también están leyendo la historia, muchas gracias, y espero que todos disfrutemos este capítulo final.

Ahora sí, al capítulo

+-++-+-+-+-++-+-++

La luna luce casi completamente eclipsada y se ha vuelto visible a pleno día, mientras el cielo se oscurece y el sol parece haber perdido la capacidad de iluminar. Las nubes se arremolinan aleatoriamente sobre todo el mediterráneo, mientras a lo lejos, desde la isla del inicio, una enorme luz roja en forma de esfera parte la oscuridad con su luz violenta. En su interior, Lilith, quien ha absorbido el poder de los apóstoles y de Stella, finalmente está liberando su energía caótica al mismo tiempo que su figura termina de transformarse de su apariencia anterior, como una mujer adulta, a una joven de unos quince años, de cabello castaño largo y ojos rojos, de cuya espalda salen un par de alas membranosas a las que se sobreponen dos alas blancas, de plumas blancas y delicadas, vistiendo una túnica del mismo color, con estigmas perforados en su frente, manos y pies, y el símbolo de la luna polifase dibujado en medio de su sien, mirándolos con podrida superioridad mientras su energía inunda cada vez más poderosa todo el campo de batalla. Stella, cuya transformación de Noé está al 100%, está protegiendo a Allen extendiendo su escudo enfrente de él, quien, en modo balance, mitad exorcista-mitad Noé, observa incrédulo el resurgimiento de su hasta hace un segundo muerta compañera.

-Stella…

-Allen… -Vuelve a mirarlo, esbozando una sonrisa. Sus ojos aún no han perdido su color natural, pero la inocencia de su cuerpo parece rechazar su máxima transformación Noé, manifestándose en chispas verdes a su alrededor.

-Exorcistas… aquellos bañados con la luz de Dios… ¡¡ustedes representan lo contaminado que está el mundo!! ¡¡ustedes, los que obedecen al Dios que creó la luz y la oscuridad, y que separó al bien y el mal, ustedes que son solo esclavos de la vida y de la muerte, deben desaparecer de este mundo!!!! ¡¡¡nunca los voy a perdonar!!! ¡¡¡nunca!!! –Grita Lilith, furiosa, con una actitud mucho más infantil que la que tenía en su transformación anterior. La figura de ésta y su rostro desesperado se refleja en los anteojos del Conde, que desde una distancia segura, y protegiendo al resto de Noés, observa la escena.

-Lilith… -Profiere intrigado.

-¡¡¡¡MUERAN!!!!! –A sus pies se crea una insignia mágica-alquímica que gira sobre su eje a gran velocidad, de la cual salen un grupo de rayos que se refractan en el aire formando vectores irregulares y atacando desde varias direcciones a Allen y a Stella, quienes rápidamente evitan todos los impactos. Stella evade algunos y luego, dominada un momento por su Noé, poniendo ojos amarillos y sonrisa sádica, estrella su mano contra el campo de energía que rodea a Lilith, destrozando la tela de su guante, dejando su mano desnuda intentando atravesar la barrera.

-¡¡Tu vas a ser la que muera!!! –Informa Stella, en tono sádico, mientras su mano se llena de heridas por la energía que la contrarresta.

-No te será tan fácil, maldito monstruo… -Responde la enemiga enrojeciendo su mirada e iluminando sus manos con luz de crisis, materializando un arma entre sus manos y golpeándola tan fuerte que la obliga a retroceder, empujada por un golpe que resuena como si rompiera la barrera del sonido, sin embargo, logra rápidamente reincorporarse, pero Lilith vuela hacia ella persiguiéndola, dispuesta a darle otro golpe, a lo Allen interviene con su espada y provocando otro choque de presiones, frena por un segundo su ataque, siendo empujado él también, quedando de nuevo al lado de Stella.

-¡¡Esa arma!! –Identifica Kanda desde el piso. Lenalee también luce sorprendida; mientras Allen y Stella se ponen en guardia ante lo que tienen frente a ellos. Los ojos de Lilith brillan intensamente mientras en sus manos sostiene una copia proyectada del martillo de los sellos.

-Los felicito… haberme hecho utilizar los ojos de inocencia que hace tanto tiempo deseché, solo para defenderme de su ataque… ¡¡¡es divertido!!! ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! Ahora les pagaré el favor… ¡¡mandándolos a todos al infierno de oscuridad que tanto se esfuerzan por defender!!!! – Extiende de nuevo el círculo de insignias rojas a su alrededor, mientras sus alas se expanden y se prepara para luchar, perdida en una creciente locura.

-Perdóname… -Responde Allen.- Pero tienes que desaparecer… por el bien de los akumas, de los humanos, y de todos los seres de este mundo… ¡¡no puedo permitir que sigas existiendo!!! -Sentencia empuñando a Crown Clown y lanzándose al ataque, seguido por Stella. Los tres poderes chocan en el aire creando otra explosión titánica.

-¡¡¡¡ALLEN, STELLA!!!! –Grita Lenalee, tratando de aproximarse, pero la luz es tanta que envuelve a todos a su alrededor, perdiéndolos a ambos de vista.

Tema de apertura final – Kanashimi no Kizu (Nana Kitade)

_  
itsumade mo kanjiteta _

Stella de pie frente a la luna del cielo nocturno, es golpeada por una ola de viento que mece su cabello

_kono omoi dake_

Una pluma se eleva hacia el cielo

_tomadou koto _

Ella eleva su mano hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla inútilmente, baja la mirada

_bakari ja_

Se lleva las manos al pecho, luego abre las palmas y tiene una luz en medio de ellas

_nani mo_

Abre los brazos y la deja elevarse al cielo

_hajimari wa shinai_

A su alrededor están Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi y Maus, mirando a la luna junto con ella

Aparece el logo de D. Gray-man, Ojos de Inocencia

_toki wo tsugeru hikari no ame wo_

Allen de pie en medio de la lluvia y mirando al cielo, mojado.

_sotto nagameru you ni hitomi wo tojita_

Lenalee aparece y lo abraza por la espalda, entrelazando su mano con la suya. Él apoya su cabeza en la de ella

_yume no nakade _

Stella de niña, viendo a su madre alejarse, quien la mira de reojo con desprecio

_utsuru keshiki wa_

En la sombra de la niña se dibuja un ser alado que parece cuidarla

_mayoi kara sametara _

Kanda caminando en medio de una montaña, solitario. Encuentra una rosa rosada, pero de inmediato se la lleva el viento

_ashita ni kawaru_

Lavi y Maus caminando tomados de la mano, bajo de la supervisión de varios bookman envueltos en sombras

_atata meru chikara wo _

Lenalee caminando en un campo de flores, de lejos saluda a Komui, alegre, Sarubi ruborizada y Allen con comida en boca, saludándola en una manta de picnic

_naku shita kokoro ni mo_

Stella frente a una tumba, acompañada de Kanda, que está atrás de ella

_mamori tai to _

El conde frente a su arca, rodeado de los Noés

_sakebu koe wa ima mo _

Lilith liberando su nivel siete, extendiendo sus insignias rojas a su alrededor

_kitto_

Stella activa sus ojos de inocencia y, acompañada de Allen Crown Clown y los demás se lanzan a luchar contra ella

_nemura nai _

La exorcista cierra los ojos, su rostro se aleja, luego sale atrás ella misma chocando su escudo y con la espada de Lilith

_kono yoru wa_

Allen cae sobre ella para apoyarla, pero Lilith lo esquiva, Lenalee sale por detrás e intenta golpearla con sus botas, pero es repelida,

_anata wo omou_

Kanda aparece por un lado y hace lo mismo, junto con Lavi con su martillo y Maus con su yoyo, pero también son rebotados

_sunao ni tsutae te moii_

La cara desnuda hasta los hombros de Allen, que extiende su mano hacia Lenalee, que intenta sujetar la de él, también mostrando sus hombros descubiertos y cabello suelto

_zutto kakushi kira nai yo_

Detrás aparece Stella en la misma condición, volviendo el rostro, derramando una lágrima

_itsumade mo _

Una toma mal enfocada de Kanda y los bookman

_kanjiteta_

Helena caminando sin rumbo fijo y la mirada perdida

_kono omoi dake_

La máscara rota de Nameless tirada en el piso, acompañada de un rastro de sangre

_tomadou koto bakari ja_

Un hermoso jardín sobre el cual flotan con la corriente del aire los pétalos de las flores que se ve a través de una puerta plateada

_nani mo hajimari wa shinai__…_

La imagen se convierte en un reflejo en las pupilas de Stella, que parpadea. Se ve toda ella, con dos majestuosas alas blancas saliendo de su espalda. Mira hacia atrás, sonriendo serenamente

El símbolo de la luna se refleja en un estanque bañado por la luz de la luna. Una pluma cae sobre él, haciendo una pequeña onda.

Noche final – **Ojos de inocencia**

-¡¡¡¡ALLEN!!!! –Grita Lenalee, desde el piso, luego de que Lilith, Stella y él chocan en el aire, envolviendo todo en un halo de luz. Al desvanecerse este, la¡¡¡¡ sorprende la vista de Lilith extendiendo uno de sus brazos en forma de garra, tratando de darle a Walker, quien rápidamente se desplaza hacia atrás con la ayuda de la velocidad de su balance, dándole espacio a Stella para que aproveche el vacío e intente dar otro golpe de materia oscura pura, pero Lilith interpone su brazo derecho, del cual lanza un yoyo que gira a velocidad de torbellino, creando olas de energía cortantes a su alrededor y utilizándolo para detener el ataque de Stella, haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla debido a la presión del impacto, rematándola materializando de nuevo el martillo de Lavi y haciéndolo crecer, aplastándola de un golpe y enviándola a estrellarse contra el piso, donde rebota varias veces, dejando una estela de destrucción a su alrededor.

-¡¡Stella!! –La llama Allen, pero es sorprendido por Lilith, que no pierde tiempo e invoca las dos serpientes de fuego del sello de cenizas, y dos serpientes de hielo que invoca gracias al cometa del norte del sello de hielo del yoyo, atacando al exorcista desde los cuatro ángulos, intentando devorarlo con ellas.-¡¡¡Grr!!! ¡¡¡CROWN BELT!!!! –Se envuelve en su capa blanca y recibe de lleno los cuatro ataques, envolviéndolo en una explosión que resuena violentamente.

-¡¡ALLEN!! –Vuelve a llamarlo su novia, iluminando sus botas y disponiéndose a intervenir, pero las cálidas manos de alguien la detienen, tomándola por la muñeca. Ella vuelve su mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los de Serena, que luce un rostro mezclado de resignación y determinación a la vez.- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Debo ayudar a Allen! –La regaña intentando zafarse, pero Serena no la suelta, sino que la hala hacia ella usando su fuerza de Noé.

-No puedo dejar que vayas así, Lenalee… -Le dice para disuadirla.- Si vas ahora, solo te convertirás en una carga para ellos.

-¿Eh? –Profiere consciente de lo que escucha. Nuevamente mira hacia arriba y ve que Allen ha sobrevivido al ataque, su capa regresa a su espalda y se lanza con su espada en la mano de nuevo a luchar, siendo desviado de nuevo por los rayos vectoriales de Lilith, que como una lluvia de luces van desde ella hacia él en direcciones aleatorias, obligándolo a moverse hacia todos lados para evitar ser alcanzado por los impactos, se envuelve de nuevo en su capa y, aumentando su velocidad, vuela hacia arriba, hacia donde ella, mostrando una sonrisa malévola, se lanza a perseguirlo, evadiendo los ataques de Stella, que aún sigue en modo Noé, disparando rayos negros con ambas manos, rebotando todos en el campo de energía de su enemiga.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!!!! –Gruñe Jaques tratando de alcanzarla, mientras lucha con su naturaleza para no ser dominada por el Noé que le dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir.

-Aunque así sea, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras Allen está luchando por todos nosotros… -Le explica bajando la mirada, pensativa.- Así que aunque sea un poco, yo también quiero ayudar… porque mi mundo… mi mundo está en peligro… -Imagina a Allen sonriéndole apacible.- Es por eso que iré. –Explica definitiva. La Noé fija sus ojos en ella, entrecierra la mirada y luego suspira.

-¿Harías lo que fuera? –Pregunta en tono sugerente.

-¿Eh? –Profiere Lenalee, extrañada de la pregunta.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Stella hizo un trato para poder estar peleando junto con Allen en este momento. Un trato que implica que tarde o temprano tendrá que pagar un precio que tal vez sea muy grande para su ego como Stella, pero que es del nivel de su destino. ¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar tú, Lenalee Lee? –Inquiere fijando toda su atención en ella, intrigada.- ¿Que me darías tú, a cambio de tener el poder suficiente para ayudarlo, aunque sea solo por un momento? –Sus ojos reflejan que dice la verdad, y Lenalee puede identificarlo.

-… Lo que sea.- Responde determinada. A Serena se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios.

++-+-+-+-++-+-+-

El Conde ha comenzado a alejarse de la zona de la batalla, abriendo un portal para regresar a su arca, siendo seguido por Road, Lulubel y Jasdevi. Sin embargo, Tykki, que ha logrado recuperar su conciencia, aún sigue pendiente de la batalla, mirando con expectación, apretando los puños, impaciente. Road, que llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza, las baja, se detiene y vuelve su cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede, Tykki?

-Los exorcistas… ellos están peleando… contra nuestro enemigo… -Explica el Noé del placer. El Conde también se detiene al escucharlo, mirándolo.

-¿Acaso aún no lo entiendes, Tykki-pon? Este lugar será la tumba de nuestros enemigos. –Le explica sin perder su sonrisa.

-Los Exorcistas, los apóstoles, y los tres Noés traidores. –Enumera Road.- Todos morirán a manos de Lilith. –Por un momento, mira con desilusión a Serena, quien aún sigue de pie, cerca de Lenalee.

-¿La cuentas a ella como traidora? –Inquiere Jasdevi.

-…Ella nunca fue uno de nosotros desde el principio. –Corrige Road.-Ella es… algo diferente.

-Algo que nos dejará un gran regalo para el futuro. –Agrega el Conde, volviendo a encaminarse hacia el portal. Sin embargo, Tykki no soporta más y le da la espalda a sus compañeros, sorprendiéndolos.

-Pero… ¿¡y que hay luego de eso!? ¿¡Qué pasará con nosotros!? ¿¡Vas a dejar que Lilith domine el mundo!?

-Los días de oscuridad volverán incluso si no movemos un dedo, Tykki-pon. –Insiste el Conde.

-… Creo que ese es el problema. –Responde, suspirando. Recuerda a Allen enfrentándose a él, siguiendo siempre hacia delante.- A final de cuentas, el chico tramposo me enseñó algo… a que no es divertido dejar que alguien más haga lo que es tu deber hacer. –Se rodea de energía oscura, preparándose para ir.

-Tykki… -Musita Road, extrañada. Jadevi también se emociona y activa su energía.

-Es verdad, no será divertido si no somos nosotros los que destruimos el mundo con nuestras propias manos. –Apoya la combinación de los gemelos.

-¿Vas a intentar detenernos? –Inquiere el Noé del placer. El conde les da la espalda y comienza a entrar al portal.

-Los veré en casa, niños. –Se despide atravesándolo, seguido por Lulubel. Jasdevi sonríe ante el permiso otorgado, mientras Tykki se acomoda el cabello, echándole un último vistazo a Road.

-¿Y tu? –Le pregunta, expectante.

-Esperaré para llevarme sus cadáveres si es necesario. –Informa acomodándose para observar.- Tengan cuidado, mi familia es muy importante para mi… -Les dice mostrando un atisbo de preocupación.

-Lo se. –Responde el Noé. Luego se da la vuelta y junto a su compañero salen volando hacia el lugar de la batalla.

++-+-+-+-++-+--

-¡¡¡¡GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!!!! –Profiere Lilith, escuchándose como su una bestia gruñera mientras su voz resuena por todo el lugar. Allen se prepara para seguir combatiendo; sin embargo, Stella parece estar agotada por estar controlando su naturaleza de Noé en la batalla.

-Stella... ¿te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta Allen, aproximándose a ella.

-Si… creo que si. –Responde mientras ambos miran a su oponente, envuelta en su esfera de energía roja, batiendo sus alas con lentitud.- Pero… mientras esté en este modo, no se si seré capaz de activar mi inocencia... –Se queja aún sintiendo el rebote de energía verde que envuelve su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos pasan de rosas a amarillos sin poder cambiarlos a verdes.

-Está volviéndose demasiado poderosa… tenemos que intentar un ataque combinado si queremos hacerle algún daño. –Explica Walker.

-De acuerdo… ¡¡¡Adelante!!!! –Dice de una vez la exorcista, volando de frente hacia la enemiga, que la vuelve a recibir con una sonrisa.

-Serás mi cordero de sacrificio… para poder entrar al Edén… -Se relame Lilith, haciendo crecer sus uñas y activando sus ojos proyectivos.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!! –Grita mientras vuela de frente hacia ella. Lilith activa de nuevo su insignia mágica y vuelve a lanzar los rayos vectores aleatorios, tratando de darle, pero ella los esquiva dando su velocidad al máximo y estrellándose de frente contra ella, atravesando de nuevo su campo de fuerza y logrando asestarle un golpe en la cara por primera vez.

-¡Cough…! –Profiere Lilith mientras siente el puño de Stella contra su rostro, pero de inmediato se enfurece aún más y lanza un rayo de energía desde su boca, el cual le da de frente a Stella, impactando en su estómago y rompiendo en jirones parte de su traje de exorcista, dejando ver algunas partes de su piel, toda gris, echando un poco de sangre por la boca, empujada hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡STELLA!!!! –Grita de nuevo Allen.- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! –Profiere aprovechando la oportunidad provocada por su compañera, envolviendo su espada con luz de inocencia y saltando sobre Lilith, atrapándola desprevenida.

-¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!! –Pregunta mientras observa a Allen resplandeciendo y lanzándose en picada sobre ella, golpeando su piel de frente con su espada de exorcismo, haciendo un corte difícil, arrastrando su espada a través de su pecho.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!! –Grita Allen, con furia, terminando de pasar su espada por ella, luego se da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y da una vuelta más, cortando una de sus alas membranosas con su luz de inocencia, provocando una explosión de crisis que lo empuja hacia atrás por la presión.-¡¡¡¡AAHHH!! –Se queja empujado.

-¡¡GGGAAAHHH!!! –Profiere Lilith, marcada por las cruces de exorcismo, envolviéndose luego en una explosión roja. Allen extiende su espada hacia un lado mientras observa la luz, respirando agitado.

+-+-++-+-+-++-+-

-Allen… -Profiere Cross, mirando la explosión roja que está frente a su alumno desde donde junto con Ondine están protegiendo a Kanda, Lavi y Maus, estos dos últimos transformados en niños por el ataque reflejado de tiempo-espacio de Lilith. La niña pelirroja está inconsciente en los brazos de él, cuyo parche ha caído hasta su cuello por el tamaño de su cabeza; sin embargo, mantiene su párpado cerrado mientras con el otro ojo observa la situación.

-¿Será posible? –Comenta Medici al ver el resultado del ataque combinado de los dos héroes. Las heridas en los cuerpos de los dos generales son tantas y tan profundas que les impiden moverse con propiedad, así como seguir ayudando en la batalla.

-No, aún no la han derrotado… -Musita Lavi, cuyo tono infantil de voz perturba a los mayores.

-¿Y a ti que te paso, chico? –Pregunta Cross, en tono burlesco y serio a la vez.

-No estoy seguro… pero si permanecemos en esta forma, no vamos a poder ayudar a Allen… -Mira a Maus, instintivamente sin dejar de abrazarla, mirando el bonito rostro pecoso que al que en su infancia rehuyó tanto, tan inmaduramente.

-Pero no podemos dejar al brote de habas y al brote de frijoles encargarse ellos solos de la batalla… tiene que haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer… -Agrega Kanda, sosteniéndose con su espada, con sus heridas aún curándose del último ataque reflejado hacia él por Lilith.

-Si te consideras capaz de luchar al mismo nivel que esos monstruos, adelante. –Lo reta el maestro de Allen.

-¿Monstruos? –Pregunta Kanda, indignado.- ¿¡Les estás diciendo monstruos a los que están peleando por tu vida y la de todos!? –Reclama molesto. Lavi y Ondine guardan silencio ante la respuesta.

-Stella está siendo dominada por su Noé interior. Desde que se recuperó de su aparente muerte he comenzado a sentirlo… se la está comiendo… y ella está dejando que suceda… -Interpreta observándola tratando de ponerse de pie luego de recibir el rayo de Lilith.- Y Allen… Allen ha comenzado a perder el equilibrio de sus poderes, guiado por la resonancia con la Noé que lo acompaña… su lado oscuro está dominando a la inocencia…

-Allen… -Profiere Lavi, preocupado.

-De seguir así, ambos se convertirán en monstruos, así que la única forma… -Prosigue el pelirrojo.

-… Es que su inocencia se libere a su nivel crítico ahora que su Noé está completamente despierto. –Termina Medici.- Liberando ambos poderes al máximo, podrá controlar su transformación y desatar un poder suficiente para dañarla… pero hacer eso…

-… Es intentar meter aceite en un frasco lleno de agua… terminará derramando el contenido. –Agrega Cross. Kanda y Lavi escuchan horrorizados el posible destino de sus compañeros.

-Lilith ha conseguido los ojos de inocencia gracias a la sangre de Stella que absorbió. –Explica la maestra exorcista.- Así que despertar de nuevo los ojos de Stella puede ser la única manera después de todo.

-Allen, Stella… -Repite Kanda, lleno de frustración e impotencia al verse atado al piso mientras la batalla en el cielo continúa.

+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+

Allen se recupera del ataque que hizo contra Lilith, recupera el aliento y se yergue frente a la estela del humo que se formó frente a él, expectante. De repente, de ella sale un rayo rojo que pasa justo a un lado de la cabeza del exorcista, cortándole algunos cabellos, sorprendiéndolo. Abre los ojos casi desorbitados al ver que del humo que se disipa sale de nuevo la figura de Lilith, con el cabello más largo que antes, y las pupilas teñidas de rojo, de mirada casi perdida. El corte de su espada puede verse atravesar parte de su pecho, pero solo se ve como una herida quemada, no exorcizada. Su ala derecha inferior está también cortada por el ataque. Su aura se vuelve más violenta que antes, expandiéndose furiosa a su alrededor, tomando forma de calaveras y demonios que gritan de dolor a su alrededor. Allen contempla la escena preparándose para seguir luchando.

-¿Qué… pasó? –Pregunta sorprendido, asimilando que su enemiga aún está frente a él, liberando más poder que antes.

-Puedo sentirlo… el Edén… el Edén que está frente a mí… el lugar al que deseo volver… ¡¡está frente a mí!! –Grita eufórica, dejando escapar una onda de poder que como un fuerte viento obliga a Allen a retroceder un poco, cubriéndose con su espada.

-_Su fuerza… es mayor que la de antes… ¿cómo es posible…?_ –Piensa mientras la observa, mostrando su actitud cada vez más demoniaca.

-No… es… posible… -Repite Stella, desde el piso, sintiéndose ahogada por el poder de Noé que la domina cada vez más.- Espera… un poco… por favor… -Se dice a sí misma tocándose el cuello con las manos, arrodillándose mientras respira agitada.- Yo… debo…

-_Tú debes cumplir con tu trato, Stella…_ -Le dice la voz de su Noé interior.

-Lo se… pero… -Sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas, las cuales corren por sus mejillas mientras su rostro asoma la inseguridad y el miedo que no había demostrado antes.- Yo… creo que las cosas pueden ser diferentes…

-_¡¡No!! ¡¡nuestro destino es estar juntos…!! ¡¡tú debes cumplir el destino de tu estrella!! –_Le reclama la Noé, furiosa. Stella se lleva las manos al rostro y cierra los ojos. Detrás de ella, como una visión espiritual, aparece la Noé, tocándole el hombro y susurrándole al oído._-El destino de la estrella que me hizo renacer en ti…_

-_Yo lo amo… en mi corazón, siento que es la persona más importante para mi…_ -Dice pensando en Allen, pero pasa un flechazo donde ve el rostro de Kanda, y luego otro de Lenalee, Lavi y Maus, otro de su maestra y Cross, y un último de Komui y el resto de exorcistas.- _También hay más personas que son importantes…_

De repente ha vuelto a su mundo interior, donde está hablando con la Noé, que está frente a ella. La joven lleva puesto el vestido blanco de tirantes, descalza.

-Mi amor por él me llevó hasta más allá de la muerte… si ahora estás viva, es porque yo así lo quise, así que es mi turno ahora, Stella. –Reclama posesiva. La exorcista nota que su piel ha comenzado a teñirse de gris, siendo dominada por ella.

-Tú sabes que aún no lo es. –Interrumpe alguien más, cuya voz se escucha desde atrás de la exorcista. La Noé hace un gesto de desacuerdo al verla.- Es tu momento el que no ha llegado, Noé.

-Tú no eres más que un fantasma olvidado de tu mismo Dios… no tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte. He sido yo quien le dio la vida, y es mi derecho poseerla en intercambio. –Insiste la gris interlocutora.

-¿Quién… quien eres? –Pregunta Stella, confundida. Ante ella está una Stella de piel normal, cuyas alas blancas son como las que Stella vio en su propia espalda al momento de volver de la muerte.

-Soy tú, al igual que ella. –Explica señalando a la Noé.- Y que tú misma.

-No lo comprendo… -Responde ella, mirando a ambas.

-Stella. Algún día pagarás el precio de aceptar el don de la vida que tu estrella te ha concedido… debes cumplir tu verdadero cometido y seguir adelante, para que algún día despiertes a mis recuerdos… -Le dice con nostalgia.

-¡¡Cállate!! Nuestro amor… el amor que nos sentíamos… ¡¡debe resurgir!! –Insiste la oscura.

-Y lo ha hecho… lo ha hecho en mi… -De repente, parece entenderlo todo, levantando el rostro, animada.- Tu amor… mi amor… el destino que he elegido seguir es uno solo… -Toma confianza y sonríe poderosa.- Mi verdad… es que encontraré mi destino por mi cuenta, Noé. –La domina con la mirada. Una mirada tan intensa y profunda que su Noé interior vuelve la mirada.- Pero no olvidaré tu promesa… lo juro. –Le dice amigable. La Noé se aproxima hacia ella y pone su mano sobre la suya. La Stella alada hace lo mismo y pone la suya sobre la de ellas, sonriéndole.

-Stella, tu destino está más allá… es por eso que debes terminar con esto ahora.

-Por esta vez…

-Seremos una… -Le dicen ambas. Stella sonríe y cierra los ojos, rodeándose de luz.

+-++--+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡¡¡MUERE, EXORCISTA!!!! –Ataca Lilith desplazándose con su habilidad tiempo-espacial hasta Allen, asestándole un golpe en la barbilla, lanzándolo hacia arriba, luego aparece en el siguiente lugar donde lo mandó y le da otro golpe con una patada directo en la espalda, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-¡¡¡AGGHH!!! –Profiere lanzado hacia abajo, luego vuelve a transportarse y aparece al lado derecho, dando un giro y empujándolo con la mirada, pero Allen logra reaccionar e interpone su espada entre ellos para detener el ataque, solo desplazándose un poco hacia atrás debido a la presión.- Debo seguir… -Mira a Stella, que aún lucha consigo misma por mantener el control. Luego vuelve de nuevo la mirada hacia Lilith, que de repente ha formado frente a ella una bola de energía roja gigante, concentrando su aura para lanzar un disparo hacia él.- ¡¡¡NO!!! –Grita asustado al ver el ataque.

-Fue suficiente de juegos… ¡¡¡HASTA NUNCA, EXORCISTA!!!! –Sentencia con voz de niña caprichosa, lanzando un rayo de luz gigante que vuela de frente hacia él, yendo a impactar de frente, sin embargo, es interrumpida por una superpatada voladora propinada por Lenalee, que usando un golpe de taladro giratorio le dio un golpe directo en la mejilla izquierda a la enemiga, desviando el rayo de Allen para impactarlo contra la pared, terminando de destruir el recinto y exponiendo el cielo bajo sus cabezas. Los ojos de Allen se abren de par en par al ver a Lenalee con apariencia de Noé, habiendo realizado el ataque.

-Lenalee… -Profiere él, sorprendido.

+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Intermedio D. Gray-man)

(Fin del intermedio)

+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+--

-El precio a pagar… -Suspira Serena, mirando desde el piso el ataque que Lenalee acaba de propinarle a Lilith, sacándola de balance y salvando a Allen de la muerte. La figura de Serena ya no es la de una Noé, sino la de una humana con el cabello suelto, mirándola orgullosa.

-_¿Precio_? –Preguntó Lenalee en ese momento, intrigada.

-_Yo puedo darte mi poder como Noé por un corto periodo de tiempo, sin embargo…_

-_¿Tu poder como Noé?_

-_Quiere decir que podrás alcanzar el nivel balance, igual que Allen y Stella, pero solo será por una vez, y por muy poco tiempo._

_-Pero…_

-_Ellos dos pueden usarlo porque su cuerpo nació para ese propósito… sin embargo, si tú, aún siendo una usuaria cristal, utilizas un poder tan grande como ese, tu cuerpo puede resentirse demasiado, y quedar dañado para siempre._

-_Dañado… para siempre…_ -Le dijo helada. Recordó el tiempo en el que gracias a Road perdió la movilidad de sus piernas, y el rostro de sufrimiento de Allen y Komui al verla.

-_Es tu decisión. _–Se dio la vuelta, segura de su negativa.

-_Hagámoslo. Aunque sea un momento, podré ayudar a Allen…_ -Le dijo con determinación.

-… Y así fue. –Termina de recordar la ahora humana Noé. Lenalee… en verdad eres la que nació para ser la vaina del destructor del tiempo… protegiéndolo con tu vida hasta el final… -Dice mirándola. Al mismo tiempo, Lilith es lanzada hacia un lado por el ataque de Lenalee, que desplazándose a supervelocidad se ubica al lado de Allen, dejando estelas de su imagen al moverse.

-¡Lenalee! –La reconoce él, incrédulo.

-¡¡Espera un poco, Allen!! –Le dice sin perder un segundo, volviendo a volar desde donde él está a encontrarla a ella y darle otra patada en el estómago, pero luego de darla, su poder se debilita y su transformación se desvanece, regresando a su nivel de inocencia crítica, blanqueando de nuevo su piel, dejándola expuesta ante su enemiga. De repente, siente como su corazón, que al transformarse latió a una velocidad muy superior a su capacidad, se resiente y se atrofia por unos instantes, dándole un conato de infarto en el mismo momento en que ha dado la patada a la enemiga, quien ya no recibe el máximo poder del ataque.

-Aaaagh… -Profiere sintiendo el golpe en el interior de su pecho.

-¡¡¡LENALEE!!!! –Grita preocupado.

-… Tonta. –Murmura Serena, recuperando su poder Noé. Lilith la empuja con su poder y la manda volando a tierra. Allen trata de ir hacia ella, pero se percata de que Kanda se ha adelantado y logra atraparla con su cuerpo para evitar que choque contra la tierra, recibiendo él el impacto.

-Kanda… -Musita aliviado, pero luego ve a Lenalee sufriendo y vuelve a enfurecerse.- ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!! –Se lanza para atacarla, pero Lilith le da otro golpe de Crisis y lo atonta, procediendo a sacar su espada e intentar atravesarlo, pero ahora es defendido por Tykki y Jasdevi, que interponen sus poderes Noés entre ellos para evitar la muerte de Walker.

-¡¡¡Noés!!! –Los reconoce Kanda. Lenalee, que está entre sus brazos, abre los ojos débilmente y mira la escena.

-Allen… -Profiere levantando su mano hacia él.

-¡¡Tykki, Jasdevi!!! –Profiere Walker al verlos. El Noé del placer vuelve su mirada hacia él, sonriendo, sin dejar de estrellar poderes contra Lilith.

-¿¡Qué tal, muchacho!? Solo pensé que no sería buena idea que alguien más hiciera nuestro trabajo.

-Es que somos muy responsables con nuestras obligaciones. –Se burla Jasdevi.

-Ustedes… -Dice mirándolos, confundido de su intervención, pero agradecido.

-Intrusos… no… ¡¡¡¡¡INTERFIERAN!!!!!!!! –Grita Lilith expandiendo de nuevo su energía y haciendo crecer las garras de sus brazos, atravesando a los dos Noés en un instante, incluso a Tykki, cuya habilidad debería haberlo librado de eso.

-Tykki… -Musita Road, viendo la escena.

-Imposible… -Profiere el Noé, viendo su propia sangre. Luego Lilith llena sus manos de energía y los empuja a tierra, dejándolos fuera de combate en un instante. Al caer, Jasdevi se separa en Debbito y Jasdero, ambos caen fuera de combate. Tykki queda inconsciente en el piso, ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos los exorcistas.

-Ahora es tu turno de morir, exorcista… -Amenaza Lilith, cada vez más salvaje. Allen se prepara para seguir combatiendo, pero de repente, ambos peleadores se detienen al sentir el poder que emana del suelo, desde donde Stella estaba la última vez.

-Esta energía es… -La reconoce Allen.

-… Stella… -Dice Kanda. Stella ha comenzado a rodearse de luz de inocencia, y de su espalda están brotando las alas blancas que tenía dentro de su mente, dejando volar plumas del mismo color a su alrededor.

-Stella-chan… -Murmura débilmente Lenalee, aún incapaz de moverse entre los brazos de Kanda. Stella se eleva flotando hasta la altura donde se encuentran Allen y Lilith, para volver a incorporarse a la batalla. La luz que la rodea se atenúa y vuelve a su estado natural, con su piel rosada y sus ojos verdes, brillando intensamente.

-Los ojos… de inocencia… -Los identifica la enemiga.- ¡¡¡Yo los recuperé al matarte!!!! ¡¡¡eso no es posible!!!! –Se queja infantilmente.

-Es verdad que tú me implantaste una inocencia para cumplir el propósito de reunir poder para ti… pero no contabas con que yo tenía mi propia inocencia… -Extiende sus alas, para mostrarle el significado de sus palabras.

-Las alas… -Infiere Allen.- Por eso tenía esas alas… esas son… su verdadera inocencia… la que ahora le ha vuelto a conferir….

-… Los ojos de inocencia. –Termina Ondine, mirándola orgullosa.

-Y es con esta inocencia, que ahora, como exorcista, yo voy a derrotarte. –Le dice preparándose para un nuevo asalto.- Después de todo, la tú de ahora, por más evolucionada que esté, no es más que un Akuma. –Le dice en un tono más confiado que de costumbre. Sus palabras enfurecen al demonio, que muestra sus colmillos.

+-++-+-++-+-+

Mientras hablan, el cuerpo de Nameless está siendo tratado por dos manos que, llenas de luz roja, están curando las heridas de su cuerpo. Poco a poco abre los ojos, recobrando la conciencia.

-Stella… -Repite mientras reconoce a Helena curándola.

-Estoy aquí… para terminar con esto. –Le dice determinada.

++-+-+--+-+-+

-Allen… solo juntos podremos derrotarla… -Le dice Stella a Allen, como si de pronto supiera lo que hay que hacer.

-Stella…

-¡¡¡Ataquemos!!!! –Propone ella lanzándose al ataque. Allen hace lo mismo y vuela hacia la derecha mientras ella lo hace a la izquierda. Lilith comienza a disparar sus rayos caóticos desde las palmas de sus manos en todas direcciones, pero los dos se mueven aleatoriamente a tal velocidad que logran evadir todos los impactos; luego, Stella logra aproximarse lo suficiente, procediendo en el mismo instante a proyectar el martillo de Lavi en la mano izquierda y el yoyo de Maus en la derecha, levantándolos sobre su cabeza y juntándolos para invocar la máxima técnica bookman.- ¡¡¡SELLO DEL TAO!!! –Grita estrellando las armas contra el campo de fuerza de Lilith, inyectando tanto poder de golpe que con la explosión simultánea logra destruir la burbuja roja que la protegía, sorprendiéndola. Allen aparece justo en frente de ella, Stella lo abraza por la espalda y entrelaza sus manos y pies con los suyos, procediendo a moverse como un solo cuerpo, con su cabeza apoyada a un lado del cuello de él, proyectando sus ojos al máximo.

-¡¡¡El caos debe volver a este mundo!!!! ¡¡¡La luz y la oscuridad que ustedes defienden lo perderán en la destrucción!!!!

-¡¡¡Para defender a los akumas y a los humanos, a la luz y a la oscuridad…!!! –Grita Allen, mientras Stella proyecta en sus piernas las botas oscuras, dando una patada simultánea con la pierna de Allen a Lilith, haciéndole una herida de inocencia en las piernas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, proyectando frente a ella la imagen de Lenalee por un instante.

-¡¡¡¡Ese es el propósito de nuestra existencia!!!! –Agrega Stella mientras invocan las espadas gemelas de Kanda, ensartándole una con la mano derecha y otra con la izquierda en el pecho a la enemiga, que las recibe de frente, mirando a Kanda hacerle la herida por un momento.

-¡¡¡¡Es por eso que siempre seguiremos adelante, sin detenernos!!!! –Grita de nuevo Allen, mientras Stella invoca sus flechas de hielo, se las pasa y se las ensarta en las alas a Lilith, que recibe todos los ataques de frente.

-¡¡PORQUE ES NUESTRO DEBER….!!!! –Grita mientras Stella se separa de él, dejándolo empuñar a Crown Clown, haciendo un corte transversal al cuerpo de su rival, dejando un rastro de cruces que pasa por todo su torso, desde el hombro hasta el costado, dejándola con el rostro frío y sorprenddio.

-…¡¡¡PORQUE SOMOS EXORCISTAS!!!! –Sentencia Allen, luego de haber atacado. Lilith se queda silenciosa, ensartada con los ataques de todas las inocencias combinadas.

-Mi… paraíso… -Profiere débilmente, mientras los dos exorcistas se alejan de ella, perdiendo el modo balance y regresando a la normalidad. A Stella todavía le quedan las alas blancas que desarrolló. En ese momento, se da cuenta de que Helena, que está cerca de una ruta de escape, tiene entre sus manos una pequeña estrella roja brillante, que como una vela luce incandescente.- He de alcanzarlo… sea con este cuerpo, o con el siguiente… ¿no es así, Stella? –Se dirige a ella por su nombre, ante la sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Stella? –Pregunta Allen. En ese momento, Lilith se ríe por última vez y explota en medio de luz de inocencia, crisis y materia oscura. La explosión es tan fuerte que vuelve a iluminar de blanco los alrededores.

-Terminó… -Suspira ella, agotada. Allen reflexiona sobre las últimas palabras y asiente, mostrándole una sonrisa. Sin embargo, momentos después, son interrumpidos por otro ataque de Crisis, esta vez lanzado por la madre de Stella, que viene volando hacia ellos rodeada de los restos del poder emanado por Lilith, llena de emoción e ira.

-¡¡¡¡¡Esto no ha terminado… exorcistas!!!!!!!!!! –Celebra lanzándose contra ellos, empuñando la espada roja y atacando a Stella, pero Allen interviene con su propia espada, empatando poderes con ella. Sin embargo, al haber utilizado su poder en su transformación, su agotamiento es evidente.

-¡¡¡¡Allen!!!! –Grita Stella, pero Allen le hace una mirada imperativa y la detiene.

-¡¡No te acerques, Stella!!! ¡¡¡Llévate a todos de aquí ahora!!!!! –Le ordena severo.

-¡¡¡Pero Allen!!!!

-¡¡¡¡Hazlo de una vez!!!!!!

-¡¡¡Pero… es mi madre!!!!!

-¡¡¡¿Y eso tiene algo que ver?!!!! ¡¡¡la única diferencia es que te mataré primero!!!! ¡¡¡ustedes mataron a Lilith-sama!!!!! ¡¡así que si el mundo no se destruye, pues por lo menos los voy a destruir a ustedes!!!! ¡¡¡¡malditos exorcistas!!!!! –Grita empujando la espada de Allen hacia atrás y adelantándose para atacar con ella su pierna, rompiéndosela de un solo golpe, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡¡¡¡AGGGHHH!!!! –Profiere adolorido. Nameless da una vuelta en el aire y ataca de nuevo al frente. Stella intenta interponerse con su escudo, pero no alcanza a materializarlo, así que recibe el impacto con su mano, rompiéndosela de un solo golpe.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!! –Grita también ella.

-¡¡¡El mundo…!!!! ¡¡¡el mundo se desarrolla a su propia forma, no tenemos derecho de interferir en él!!! –Grita Allen, respondiendo a su ataque moviendo su espada y rompiendo también la pierna de ella con ella, quien solo hace un gesto de malestar, pero no se detiene y contraataca con un golpe en el costado, golpeando sus órganos internos.

-¡¡¡El mundo es un lugar contaminado por su sucia guerra!!!! ¡¡¡el caos es la única forma de limpiarlo!!!!

-¡¡Pero no tienes derecho a decidir eso!!! –Defiende Stella, pero Nameless le da un puñetazo limpio en el estómago, tan fuerte que la hace vomitar sangre. Allen aprovecha y le da otro corte de la espada y el rompe el brazo izquierdo, empujándola hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Stella!!!! –Le ordena Allen. Stella activa su inocencia en modo arco con el brazo que le queda y dispara una lluvia de flechas a máxima velocidad contra su madre, quien rápidamente las esquiva todas, luego les muestra su rostro lleno de sangre.

-Lo tengo… es por eso que debo derrotarlos… ¡¡¡si esto termina con ustedes, Lilith-sama podrá renacer!!!! ¡¡¡mueran, exorcistas!!!!!!! –Grita impulsándose hacia delante con su espada roja de frente, expulsando todo su poder caótico, envolviéndose en luz y lanzándose en picada.

-¡¡¡Estás equivocada!!! ¡¡Y si crees que el mundo necesita esa respuesta, entonces por el bien del mundo, debes desaparecer!!!! –Responde el peliblanco.-¡¡¡Por la salvación de los akumas y los humanos!!!!!!

-¡¡¡MUERE, EXORCISTA!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!!!!! –Se lanza Allen, empujándose también hacia delante con la Crown Clown al frente, dejando a Stella atrás.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!!! –Grita la enemiga de regreso.

-¡¡¡Allen!!!! ¡¡¡mamá!!!!!! –Grita ella, llorando confundida. En el instante siguiente, una explosión roja y verde se ve a lo lejos. Lenalee y los demás observan con ojos preocupados el desenlace de la pelea…

+-++-++-+-+-+-+-

(Seis meses después)

-Y este, señorita Jaques, es el último vendaje. –Celebra Komui, removiendo las vendas del brazo de Stella, procediendo a ponerlas en un depósito con varias más, dejando por fin curada a la muchacha.

-Muchas gracias, Komui-san. –Responde aún con cierto desánimo.

-¿Aún preocupada? –Pregunta con sagacidad. Stella asiente tímidamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Solo dale tiempo, Stella. Ya verás que algún día volverás a encontrarte con ella.

-Si… eso creo. –Contesta tratando de ganar ánimo, devolviéndole una sonrisa al supervisor, quien la recibe alegremente.

-¡Dios! Cuando me sonríes así, me haces dudar sobre la perfección de mi Lenalee-chan… -Se lleva las manos a las mejillas y se rodea de burbujas de ilusión. En ese momento es interrumpido por el toque de la puerta, volviéndose a poner serio. A Stella le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Pase. –Responde con tono profesional. La puerta se abre y la que se asoma por la puerta es Sarubi, ya vestida con el uniforme de la orden oscura, llevando una taza de café en una bandeja.

-Ahh, Sarubi. –La recibe contento.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Ko… Komui… -niisama… -Dice ruborizada.- Ya… ya es hora de la ceremonia… -Informa con cierta vergüenza. Stella sonríe con sensatez mientras Komui se rodea de humo negro alrededor de la cabeza.

-Si es así, debemos ir ya, ¿no es así, Komui-san? –Le dice Stella, animándolo.- Te veo allá, Sarubi-chan.- Se despide saliendo de la habitación.

-Si… está bien, Stella…-chan… -Dice aún con vergüenza. Komui termina con su berrinche y le dedica una mirada de complacencia a las dos jóvenes. Luego mira a su nueva hermana menor y le sonríe.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Si. –Responde ella.

_-Querida maestra… ya son seis meses desde el incidente… _-Se escucha la voz de Stella narrando la carta mientras va caminando por los pasillos y las escenas se suceden._- Ya por fin me quitaron el último de los yesos. Fue una molestia que la regeneración no funcionara, pero creo que fue cuestión de los poderes del enemigo…_

Lavi, vestido con un traje negro, está indeciso sobre tocar a la puerta de la habitación de Maus, con un ramo de flores en las manos. De repente, ella abre la puerta, deslumbrándolo. Luce un vestido verde oscuro, el cabello liso y un collar de perlas en el cuello, sonrojando al bookman al verla. Ella al verlo le sonríe y luego le arregla la corbata, el saco, las mancuernas, y le arregla el peinado.

-Listo, ahora te ves bien. –Le dice sacudiéndole el polvo hacia los lados.

-Tú te verías bien sin ese vestido… -Responde él, mirándola de cuerpo completo. Ella le planta cara dura y parece que va a darle un golpe, pero se detiene junto antes de hacerlo, tomándolo por la cabeza y acercando su boca a su oído.

-Después de la fiesta… no seas goloso… -Le dice en tono coqueto. Lavi se vuelve a ruborizar al oírla. Su rostro también luce sonrojado. Ella lo toma del brazo y caminan por el pasillo.

-_Lavi y Maus siguen igual… el maestro Bookman tuvo que recurrir a un conocido suyo para que los regresara a su tamaño natural, ya que no aguantó estar cuidando niños de nuevo, según él. Si los hubieras visto, eran taaan lindos, como intentaban comer, y había que darles en la boca. Aunque ahora que ya crecieron, me parece que su relación ya fue a otro nivel y no le quieren decir a nadie…_

Lenalee está arreglándose frente a un tocador. Sin embargo, ha interrumpido para tomar unas pastillas. Las observa sobre la palma de su mano y luego procede a tragarlas de golpe. Hace un esfuerzo para pasarlas y luego da un suspiro. Hace un gesto de malestar en el rostro y se lleva una mano al corazón, respirando un poco agitada.

-¿Estás lista, Lenalee? –Se asoma Stella, emocionada.

-¡Stella-chan! –La saluda sonriendo. Ya casi, solo me falta ponérmelo.

-¡Hay que hacerlo de una vez! –Propone emocionada. Lenalee sonríe y asiente.

-_Lenalee… hay algo que no está bien desde ese día. Me parece que está enferma de algo. La mayoría del tiempo está bien, pero a veces luce muy agitada… me pregunto si tiene que ver con lo que pasó en ese momento… de momento no me quiere decir nada, y yo solo intento ser una buena amiga para ella…_

Kanda va con su mugen en la cintura, vestido con un traje de etiqueta, cuando se cruza con Tiedoll, que lo observa con anteojos empañados.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Vas a un evento como ese, aún cargando tu espada, Yuu-kun?

-Es Kanda, y siempre hay que estar listos para los akumas. –Explica tratando de pasarlo de largo.

-Si fuera tú, cambiaría mi estrategia. A Stella-chan no debe gustarle que seas tan frío y violento. –Arroja la declaración. Kanda se para casi tropezándose al escucharlo.

-¡¡Escucha, el brote de frijoles y yo…!!! –Comienza a gritar. En ese momento se asoma Stella por la puerta de Lenalee, habiendo oído su nombre.

-¿Kanda-san?

-Erh-ehh… no es nada. –Desvía la mirada y la pasa de largo, como si nada. Stella se sonroja un poco al verlo, también desviando la cara y tocándose las mejillas. Tiedoll se limita a sonreír.

-_Ay… Kanda-san… mi relación con él… no se si ha mejorado o no… pero de alguna manera nos entendemos bien si hablar mucho. A veces considero salir con él alguna vez, pero dudo que me lo pida algún día… en fin, tendré que esperar, aunque la verdad, yo aún…_

Ella va caminando y de repente ve a su Noé reflejada en un vidrio. Le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-_Yo aún tengo a alguien especial, aunque él no sea para mi._ –Entra a la capilla y ve a Allen, vestido de traje y esperando al pie del altar.- _Así que por ahora me conformaré con ser la dama de honor…_

Detrás de Stella va entrando Lenalee, vestida de novia. Allen la mira deslumbrado. En medio del ruido, la música y la gente, Lenalee viene hacia él, llegando hasta su lado y parándose frente a frente.

-Lenalee…

-Allen… -Repiten sus nombres el uno al otro, ruborizados y emocionados.

-_… porque llegó el día en el que Allen y Lenalee por fin se casaron… _-Narra mientras el sacerdote termina la ceremonia.

-Lenalee… yo… en este momento, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, pero no se me ocurre ninguna…

-Allen… yo se cual decirte ahora…

-¿Cuál?

-Te amo. Desde siempre, desde que te conocí… y soy tu esposa desde aquel día en la feria, donde me hiciste la mujer más feliz por primera vez… es por eso que ahora te lo digo… te amo.

-Te amo, Lenalee…

-Allen… –Responde cerrando los ojos y dándole un beso en la boca. Él responde con el mismo gesto, besándola con pasión y cuidado a la vez. Todos en el público comienzan a aplaudir, excepto Komui, que está llorando desesperado.

(Comienza el tema de cierre, Innocent Sorrow – Abingdon School boys)

_Saketa mune no kizuchi ni_

La pareja termina de besarse ante los aplausos de todos. Tomados de la mano, vuelven a ver hacia el frente, ruborizados. Ella se prende más cerca de su brazo y apoya su cabeza en él, emocionada.

_afureru nagareru PAIN IN THE DARK_

Luego salen Lavi, Krory y los demás exorcistas felicitando a Allen. Kanda está apoyado en la pared de atrás, sin decir nada.

_kasane aneta shunkan no_

Sale Lenalee lanzando el ramo hacia atrás, donde Stella, Maus, Miranda y la enfermera de la Orden buscan atraparlo.

_tsunigaru omoi tokashite_

-¡¡¡Atrápalo!!! ¡¡¡tienes que hacerlo!!! –Le grita Lavi a su prometida.

-¡¡Ya lo se!! –Responde enojada, distrayéndose. En ese instante el ramo es capturado por Miranda, ante la sorpresa de todos, y la frustración de la enfermera musculosa.

_semenai natsu ni unasarete_

-¿Yo?

-¿¿Ella?? –Preguntan todos. Miranda mira casi por reflejo a Komui, que se sonroja y mira para otro lado.

_saigo no koi mo kikoenai_

-¡¡No lo atrapaste!! –Regaña Lavi. De repente es silenciado por una silla que le da en la cabeza. Se ve a Maus alejándose de él, enojada.

_DON'T CRY_

Stella está con una bandeja frente al buffet preparado por Jerry en la orden, buscando algo que comer. Entonces una mano le pasa un plato de soba. Ella vuelve a ver y reconoce a Kanda, que se lo está pasando sin mirarla. Ella sonríe y lo toma entre sus manos.

_Koware sou na hodo_

-Muchas gracias, Kanda-san.

-La soba es buena para recuperarse de las heridas… -Le dice un poco nervioso.

_dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita_

-¿De veras? No había oído de eso…

-Pues lo es. –Se aleja rápidamente, incapaz de desarrollar la conversación más allá de eso.

_sotto kazasute no hirani_

Se ve a Allen cargando un carruaje con las maletas de ambos. Ella ya lo está esperando dentro del vehículo. Luego también sube a él y se despiden de Komui, que está junto con Sarubi, saludándolos con un pañuelo mientras se alejan.

_furete misete_

-¿Estarás bien… nii-san? –Pregunta tímidamente Sarubi.

-Creo que si… ¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡No te vayas!! –Llora desesperado mientras la joven lo detiene.

_NEVER TILL THE END_

Dentro del carruaje, Allen y Lenalee se toman de la mano y miran alegres, emocionados de lo que les espera

_kobore ochiru suna no youni_

Una mujer que parece ser Helena está desempolvando las cosas de un estudio. Encuentra la fotografía en blanco y negro de un niño castaño, con su mano izquierda envuelta en un trapo, como si tuviera un problema en ella.

_hakanai negai o CLOSE TO THE LIGHT_

-Mi pequeño… -Dice acariciando la imagen

_tojita kimi no omokage ni_

Una mujer pelinegra enmascarada, vestida del mismo color, caminando alejándose del mismo castillo, cubierta por una capa roja

_karenai namida ni jinde_

-Esto aún no termina, hija…

hodo ita yubi no sukima kara

Una niña castaña, de unos cinco años, de cabello tan largo como su cuerpo, está sentada al pie de un árbol, mirando el valle que se extiende al fondo de ella. Sus ojos brillan de rojo un momento y sonríe.

_inori ga fukaku_

_suki sasaru_

-Mi juego aún no termina… -Dice mientras su cabello se mece al viento.- Me vengaré pronto, Stella-chan, Allen-kun…

_DON'T CRY_

_hatenai itami to kanashimi kara_

Ondine está viajando por un desierto gris, cubierta por una capa para el viento

_kimi o sukue tadarou_

Ve pasar una pluma en el viento y sonríe, recordando a Stella

_motto tsuyokute no hira ni_

Los Noés, Tykki, Road, Jasdero y Debbito sentados alrededor de la mesa del Conde, aburridos

_furete misete_

Serena caminando y alejándose del arca, en medio del bosque

_EVER AND NEVER END_

Cross mirando su reloj, esperando en una parada de tren, mira la hora

_toki hanatsu FLY AWAY_

Una persona misteriosa llega al punto de reunión, el lo recibe con una sonrisa

_kisamu inochi no tsubasa de uware _

Stella parada en la azotea de la orden, Kanda llega a su lado y la mira con respeto

Ella le devuelve una sonrisa.

_kawaru toki o machi kogarete_

Se lleva ambas manos al pecho y recuerda los misterios que encierra. Kanda le pone la mano en el hombro y asiente serio

Ella asiente, tranquila

_DON'T CRY_

_koware sou na hodo dakishimetara_

Allen y Lenalee están mirando el atardecer desde la entrada de su nueva casa

_kimi ga furueteita_

Ella se da la vuelta y lo abraza apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

_sotto ga zasute no hira ni_

_furete misete_

Allen la abraza tocando su cabeza con su mano y presionándola suavemente contra él, mientras su cabello es mecido por el viento

_kitto sagashitei ta'nda_

_iro o senai_

Lavi tendido sobre la hierba, con Maus acostada a su costado, abrazada a él, ambos mirando el cielo

_kimi toi iu na no kiseki_

Kanda aún mirando el atardecer al lado de Stella

_motto tsuyoku te no hira de_

_boku ni furete_

Stella se adelanta un poco más y deja que el viento mueva su cabello

_EVER AND NEVER END_

Una pluma parece pasar de largo, elevándose en el aire y perdiéndose en el firmamento

+-+-++-+-+-+

(En algún lugar de Asia)

Un cartógrafo de ropas chinas está terminando de hacer una triangulación en base al mapa celeste proporcionado por un astrónomo que lo acompaña. Son observados desde la puerta por una joven de cabello azul largo, que porta una katana estilo kodachi, espada corta, atada a la espalda, de rasgos japoneses. También un hombre chino está en el recinto, junto con el viejo Bookman, que acompaña a los científicos.

-¿Así que siempre se hizo la reunión? –Comenta Bookman.

-Si, hay cosas y fuerzas en este mundo que no pueden ser obviadas.

-Aún así, reunir a los Wang y a los Kanda en un solo lugar me parece de muy mal gusto. –Dice refiriéndose a la chica de la espada.

-Bookman, tú sabes bien de que se trata esto. Las estrellas no mienten… el corazón está próximo a nacer en este mundo.

-Corazón… -Repite el viejo.- Nacer…

-Según la profecía, este aparecerá cuando dos inocencias sean una, y la espada esté por fin enfundada… -Lee uno de ellos.

-Aquella inocencia que cambiará el curso de la historia… El corazón de la inocencia. –Sentencia el Wang. Bookman de inmediato piensa en la imagen de Allen y Lenalee, que ahora mismo están dormidos en su casa.- Pronto va a aparecer…

-Allen… Lenalee… perdónennos… a mí y a mis tontos alumnos… -Dice el viejo, recordando a Lavi y a Maus.- Por lo que vamos a hacerles…

(MISIÓN INCOMPLETA)

++-+-++-+-+-+

(omake)

En construcción. Debido al incidente de violencia en la última sesión de entrevistas, estamos reconstruyendo el estudio. El próximo omake se transmitirá desde la sede del nuevo fanfic secuela de ojos de inocencia. –Lee Uzumaki girl ante la pantalla, aún con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-¡Corte! –Grita Saulen.

-¿Estuvo bien? –Pregunta la presentadora.

-Vamos a almorzar…

+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

¡¡Y listo!! Bueno… ya di los agradecimientos al principio del capítulo. No me queda más que agradecer nuevamente que hayamos viajado juntos hasta aquí, y esperarlos en la secuela de ojos de inocencia. Las aventuras de Stella continúan, Allen y Lenalee enfrentan un reto muy difícil con una enfermedad latente y un reto más difícil que enfrentar a cualquier Noé, Kanda presenta a su familia y Lavi y Maus llevan su relación a otro nivel... ah, y los omakes, claro. El nuevo fanfic será "Ser Celestial", espero verlos ahí, jejejeje…

Los dibujos de emoTion-9 de Stella, Maus y la boda de Allen y Lenalee ya están en el profile, están muy buenos!

Bueno, no olvides dejar tu comentario y nos vemos en la secuela, hasta pronto.


End file.
